Plus jamais seul, plus jamais
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: UA.5e Année.Les vacances de Harry sont les pires qu'il est eu!Heureusement ont vient le chercher mais son calvaire est loin d'être fini.De plus, sa cicatrice ne lui laisse pas de répit pour ce remettre. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **9,11,13; **En cours : **8,10

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Blacky_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&o&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chap depuis le 30 mars 2005_

_Nous avons Contacté à plusieurs repris Cigale, _

_mais sans succès, _

_pour pouvoir traduire la suite et utilisé ces chaps._

_Nous avons dû donc, retraduire la fic dès le début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

Voici donc la nouvelle traduction

Il y aura, 1 chapitre tous les deux semaines.

Nous espérons que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire!

N'oubliez pas de reviewver et nous dire ce que vous en pensez!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

_**Note de Blacky :**_

**Petite note : **Voilà, comme cette fic a déjà été traduite jusqu'au chapitre treize, et comme je devais la reprendre depuis le début, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont déjà lu la première version. Je ne trouve pas la mienne aussi intéressante que l'autre (on a chacune interprété des choses de manière différente) mais j'espère que dans l'ensemble elle vous conviendra et que le fait que je l'ai reprise à ma manière ne vous empêchera pas de lire la suite. J'espère vivement m'améliorer, puisque c'est seulement ma deuxième en cours de traduction. Mais comme j'adore traduire, j'accepte toutes critiques, puisque vu mon niveau, je ne peux que m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup à onarluca qui m'a proposé cette traduction, et je n'aurais sûrement pas lu la fic en anglais si elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Gros bisous ! Et pour la bêta-lectrice, j'attends de voir le boulot, elle va sûrement en avoir avec moi !

**Juste petit point : **« Le Bossu de la Lune » serait une légende anglaise d'après ce que j'ai compris, comme quoi on peut voir le Bossu les soirs de pleine Lune. Sûrement à cause des tâches noires. Bon, je vous laisse vous faire une idée de ce que j'ai fait quand même ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Default Chapter**

Harry s'assit près de la fenêtre barricadée et contempla la pleine lune... "Le Bossu de la Lune," pensa Harry en se rappelant le professeur Lupin alors qu'il regardait à travers le ciel de cette nuit. Ses amis lui manquaient de tout son cœur. Il aurait adoré être avec son parrain à ce moment là. Harry s'inquiétait constamment pour lui. Il sourit faiblement en réalisant à quel point il était protecteur envers Sirius. Il avait dû subir tellement de choses pendant toutes ces années. Harry ferma les yeux en pensant à lui. Il aimait se le représenter dans le salon du professeur Lupin, assis devant un feu tout en plaisantant tous les deux. Ils avaient beaucoup d'années à rattraper. Il les imaginait courant joyeusement, en tant que chien et loup, à travers une forêt baignée par la clarté de la pleine lune; les Maraudeurs étaient de retour. Libres.

Harry ouvrit abruptement les yeux, un son proche de lui l'avait fait sursauter. Hedwige, posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avait passé sa tête couleur de neige entre les barreaux et tapait désormais obstinément du bec sur la vitre afin d'obtenir l'attention du garçon se trouvant à l'intérieur. Harry soupira, grimaçant tandis que ses côtes protestaient du mouvement soudain. C'était la troisième fois depuis des semaines qu'elle apparaissait avec un message, mais étant donné que maintenant les Dursley avaient efficacement emprisonné Harry dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

« Je suis désolé, Hedwige. Ils ont barricadé les fenêtres. Je ne peux pas t'ouvrir, » murmura Harry. Hedwige hulula et inclina la tête comme si elle essayait de voir Harry à travers les petites fissures entre les planches. Harry sourit doucement en réponse. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas avoir Hedwige avec lui, il lui était reconnaissant de sa compagnie. Elle avait passé la nuit précédente avec lui et le ferait donc très probablement de nouveau ce soir, partant le lendemain avec les messages non lus dans la douce lumière du matin. Harry espérait qu'il pourrait profiter de ses visites encore tout l'été dans cette chambre. C'était réconfortant d'écouter Hedwige, de savoir qu'elle était là pour lui. Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas forcé à retourner dans le placard… pas encore. Il commençait à suspecter qu'il y finirait avant que l'école ne reprenne. Alors il ne verrait plus du tout Hedwige.

Harry retourna son regard sur le ciel blanc et brumeux. C'était légèrement couvert, atténuant les contours de la lune. Il pressa distraitement sa main contre son front, se servant de la pression de sa paume pour essayer de calmer la douleur toujours croissante qui irradiait de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Son héritage. Harry ferma ses yeux, la tête lui tournant pendant un moment. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de deux ou trois heures par nuit ces dernières semaines. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture donnait à Harry la désagréable impression d'être aussi faible qu'un chaton. Il ne pouvait même plus se tenir debout sans que tout son corps ne tremble. Les rêves venaient presque hanter chacune de ses nuits maintenant.

Harry prit une grande inspiration tremblante, ignorant la sueur qui commençait à recouvrir son visage, due à ses mouvements rapides. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses rêves. Il les reverrait assez tôt. Voldemort faisait un véritable carnage. Harry n'avait pas besoin de la Gazette du Sorcier pour le lui dire. Il en était le témoin privilégié. Moldus et sorciers; des familles entières mourraient. Et Harry regardait. Il ne parvenait plus à trouver l'énergie de pleurer, mais il savait que chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un être torturé et tué, il mourrait davantage à l'intérieur de lui. Après tout, c'était son sang qui permettait à Voldemort de devenir si fort.

Harry ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. Il écouta Hedwige continuer à hululer et roucouler, et aurait juré qu'elle était en train d'essayer de le rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il sourit doucement à cette pensée. Sa compagnie lui permettait de se sentir moins solitaire.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Les Dursley savaient comment entretenir une rancune, admit Harry avec une ironie désabusée. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus… Quelque chose de sinistre. La question de si les Dursley l'aimaient n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit d'Harry. Bien sûr qu'ils le détestaient, et ils se servaient de toutes les occasions possibles pour le lui rappeler depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre… Vernon avait quelque part franchit une ligne, et Harry était incapable de déterminer quand et comment c'était arrivé, mais le fait était là.

Peut être que le régime de Dudley avait été le point de départ, considéra Harry. Harry avait toujours eu peur de Vernon. Il n'avait certainement jamais hésité à le battre par le passé. Mais jamais Harry n'avait craint pour sa vie à cause d'eux auparavant. Et il commençait réellement à avoir peur désormais. En effet, ses côtes douloureuses étaient un rappel constant de la colère de Vernon, comme les autres contusions et coupures qu'il commençait à accumuler. Depuis toujours, les Dursley avaient détesté Harry, mais ils s'étaient toujours servis de lui pour faire tous ces travaux de ménage que la paresse les empêchait de faire eux-mêmes. Cette année, cependant, ils ne s'en étaient pas souciés.

Vernon avait loué les services d'un paysagiste pour tondre sa pelouse, et Pétunia cuisinait tous les repas de la famille depuis que Dudley avait été autorisé à arrêter son régime pour l'été. Harry soupçonnait que Dudley n'avait pas réellement eu le feu vert de la diététicienne de l'école. Il était beaucoup plus probable que Pétunia ne pouvait pas continuer à torturer son fils avec le "c_ruel _" régime que l'école avait essayé de lui imposer.

Une gouvernante venait une fois par semaine faire les chambres, sauf celle d'Harry. Parfois celui-ci avait dû réprimer la forte envie de marteler la porte et d'appeler à l'aide quand il l'entendait passer l'aspirateur dans le couloir extérieur de sa chambre. Mais il savait… Harry avait conscience que personne n'était venu. Personne ne viendrait. Il s'attirerait juste plus d'ennuis qu'il n'était préparé à gérer, et Harry n'avait tout simplement plus d'énergie à sacrifier.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre la fin de l'été. Quand il ne se présenterait pas à la rentrée, quelqu'un viendrait. Il avait seulement à tenir jusque là. Hedwige tapa à nouveau contre la fenêtre avec insistance. Harry sursauta. Il devait commencer à tomber de sommeil. Mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il en lui-même. Il se força à se réveiller et regarda dehors, tombant droit dans les yeux préoccupés d'Hedwige.

« Désolé, j'ai dû m'assoupir, » murmura Harry d'une manière rassurante. Hedwige commença à s'énerver, et hulula avec davantage de persistance. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle sauta en se retournant sur le rebord de la fenêtre et baissa les yeux sur la pelouse en dessous.

Pendant un moment il ne vit rien. Puis il sursauta en réalisant qu'une ombre avait bougé. Des vagues de froid remontèrent sa colonne vertébrale et sa peau commença à picoter. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent de terreur tandis qu'il se levait et pressait son visage contre les fentes laissées entre les planches. Oui, l'ombre avait bougé. Et maintenant s'en était une autre. Et une autre encore. Le cœur d'Harry remonta dans sa gorge. Sa baguette était enfermée au rez-de-chaussée dans le placard. Il devait la récupérer.

Harry regardait les ombres approcher de la maison. Elles portaient des robes et semblaient chuchoter entre elles. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elles allaient entrer par effraction. Harry essaya de déterminer que faire. Devait-il réveiller les Dursley et tenter de les persuader d'ouvrir la porte? Cela lui donnerait-il une chance? Oui et non. Vernon pourrait ouvrir la porte, mais ce serait dans le but de le battre pour les avoir réveillés. Et si les ombres étaient des Mangemorts comme Harry le suspectait, elles tueraient les Dursley qu'ils coopèrent ou non. Autant pouvait-il les détester, il ne voulait pas leur mort.

Il était donc tout seul. Et Vernon avait mis des cadenas sur la porte d'Harry. Il avait essayé pendant deux semaines de crocheter les serrures, mais il n'avait rien d'assez solide et fin pour faire l'affaire. Vernon l'avait entendu une nuit, et Harry n'avait plus essayé depuis. Il ne voyait aucun autre chemin pour récupérer sa baguette.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient habitués à l'obscurité. En balayant la pièce du regard, il vit une lampe cassée dans un coin. C'était la chose la plus proche d'un instrument contondant qu'il pourrait trouver. Il y avait une petite tablette dans le design au milieu de la lampe, conçue pour tenir les boissons, et Harry décida qu'elle l'aiderait en servant aussi de levier sur son épaule. La base de la lampe, bien que pas aussi impressionnante qu'une batte de base-ball ne l'aurait été, pourrait faire l'affaire. Il arracha l'abat-jour du sommet, et traîna la lampe avec lui pour se tenir derrière la porte, près à la balancer sur l'intrus quand la porte serait ouverte.

Harry entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir à l'étage en dessous, et écouta, presque haletant de peur, tandis que les escaliers craquaient sous le poids des intrus. Harry pouvait entendre chuchoter maintenant, bien qu'il ne puisse entendre les mots. Il leva avec faiblesse le lampadaire au-dessus de sa tête, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort. Il espéra qu'ils n'allaient pas lambiner dans le couloir trop longtemps.

« Alohamora, » chuchota doucement la voix d'un homme. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, et tandis qu'une forme s'avançait Harry abattit la lampe violemment.

« Harry? » chuchota la voix de Sirius à ce moment là. « Oh non! » Harry changea la trajectoire de la lampe à la dernière minute, le lourd piédestal manquant de peu la tête de Sirius.

« Sirius! » dit Harry tandis que Sirius bondissait en arrière sous le coup de la surprise.

« Tu l'as trouvé? » demanda Remus Lupin en entrant à son tour dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Vous m'avez presque fait mourir de peur! » chuchota Harry d'un ton féroce, riant presque de soulagement. Une troisième silhouette entra dans la pièce.

« Ils sont tous encore endormis, » dit Arthur Weasley, suivant juste derrière le professeur Lupin. Harry n'avait allumé aucune lumière, ils se tenaient donc tous dans l'obscurité. Harry se sentit frissonner maintenant que la poussée d'adrénaline était passée.

« Et ils vont le rester. J'ai jeté un charme de sommeil sur eux. Nous pouvons parler normalement, » dit le Professeur Lupin.

« Alors allumons quelques lumières que je puisse voir avec quoi Harry m'a presque matraqué à mort. » dit Sirius, essayant d'emprunter un ton léger bien qu'Harry puisse clairement entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
« Lumos » murmura Arthur Weasley, et tous les trois fixèrent Harry, choqués.

« Hum, salut ! » dit Harry en souriant, faiblement. Il avait mis la lampe sur le côté mais il avait dû s'étendre et la saisir et il s'appuyait maintenant dessus pour se tenir droit. Il passa son regard d'un visage à l'autre, essayant de lire ce qu'il y voyait.

« Oh Merlin » dit Sirius, et Harry observa Sirius, dont les larmes montaient aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Harry.

Harry essaya de sourire encore, de dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais il voyait ce regard dans leurs yeux. Il ne s'était pas vu dans un miroir depuis un bout de temps, et d'après leurs expressions il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine. Il ne voulait même pas penser à l'odeur que la chambre pouvait avoir pour eux.

Remus et Arthur avaient commencé à observer la pièce, tâchant de retracer l'été d'Harry. Il avait vécu dans cette chambre plus d'un mois. Arthur se mit à serrer la mâchoire et vira au cramoisi.

« Où sont tes affaires? » demanda-t-il, avec une intensité qui fit sursauter Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté d'Arthur Weasley. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa que sa rage était dirigée contre lui.

« Dans le placard sous l'escalier. » répondit Harry. Mr. Weasley acquiesça et sortit brusquement de la pièce.

Sirius se tenait juste en face d'Harry maintenant, incertain de la façon de l'aborder. Harry reconnu ses tentatives maladroites et s'avança pour l'étreindre, le soulagement et la gratitude le submergeant presque. Quelqu'un était venu. Quelqu'un à qui il avait manqué, et qui était venu pour lui.

Sirius répondit immédiatement à l'initiative d'Harry, en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Trop fort en fait, car les côtes d'Harry envoyèrent des vagues de douleur qui lui coupèrent le souffle et firent danser des taches devant ses yeux.

« Harry? » demanda Sirius, relâchant immédiatement son filleul, mais le tenant toujours par les épaules tandis qu'il le regardait dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il, son visage tordu par le souci.

« Désolé. Ce sont mes côtes. » dit Harry en luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous lui et Harry regarda le sol aller à sa rencontre. « Oh non ! » pensa distraitement Harry, avant de sentir Sirius le rattraper.

« J'ai sa valise » appela Arthur Weasley depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre, Harry, que tu veux prendre avec toi ? » demanda Remus Lupin, le visage indéchiffrable en regardant Harry retenu par les bras de Sirius.

Harry avait encore beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration, mais il parvint à souffler, « Le parquet. Sous le lit… » dit-il, puis ses yeux roulèrent vers son crâne alors que son corps devenait inerte et qu'il perdait connaissance.

**À suivre**


	2. Le terrier

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **2; **Traduit : **9,10,11,13; **En cours : **8,12,14

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Blacky_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&o&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

Comme vous avez pu le remarqué, il n'y a pas eu de mise à jour de Saving…,

La raison est simple, nous n'avons plus de nouvelle, de la correctrice.

Eni la remplacera en attendant son retour ou si quelqu'un de disponible, bien sur,

Propose de corriger cette fiction.

Ce n'est pas un travaille à la léger.

Il faut que les chapitres donnés, soient corriger en temps et en heure.

Et si possible, ayant MSN.

Onarluca

**§**

**&o&**

**§**

Merci pour vos reviews, continuez surtout!

Bonne lecture!

Eni et onarluca

**§**

**&o&**

**§**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Terrier  
**

« Harry? Harry! » appela immédiatement Sirius en regardant le garçon perdu dans l'inconscience. Il ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras. Sirius combattit la panique montant dans sa gorge en voyant que la poitrine d'Harry montait et descendait toujours. Il respirait encore, merci Merlin.

« J'ai trouvé, Sirius, » dit Remus, extirpant quelques livres et une petite boîte d'un endroit où certaines planches avaient été retirées du parquet sous le lit.

Il fourra les affaires d'Harry sous son bras et regarda Sirius avec un visage presque dénué de toute expression, son corps complètement immobile. Sirius connaissait cette posture. C'était quand le loup était proche de la surface.

Sirius tint Harry plus proche de lui en se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. D'après l'apparence d'Harry, ils étaient presque arrivés trop tard. Ils l'étaient peut être déjà. Remus le suivait de très près, juste derrière. Arthur avait déjà envoyé la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, où le feu illuminait le salon de manière sinistre. Les yeux d'Arthur s'agrandirent en voyant Harry dans les bras de Sirius.

« Pars le dernier, ou Remus est capable de les tuer, » dit Sirius à Arthur qui hocha la tête ses yeux contemplant la forme immobile d'Harry. De toute façon, Sirius avait l'intention de le faire plus tard lui-même. « Non pas que je ne désire pas leur mort. Mais Harry ne voudrait pas, » expliqua-t-il. Il grogna presque en réalisant qu'il avait le sentiment de s'être exposé à lui-même les raisons pour ne pas tuer ces… animaux. « Le Terrier, » dit fortement Sirius et il avança à travers l'âtre.

Remus s'arrêta un moment. Arthur l'attendit en silence. Les yeux de Remus flamboyèrent de façon inquiétante à la lueur du feu tandis qu'il regardait derrière lui, vers l'escalier menant aux chambres endormies des Dursley ; puis il regarda Arthur, et finalement avança dans la cheminée. Arthur aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu un grognement un instant avant que Remus ne dise, « Le Terrier, » et ne suive Sirius.

Les yeux d'Arthur parcoururent la maison bien rangée des Dursley pendant un moment, effaré des monstres qu'ils étaient réellement, et il dû contenir sa propre fureur. Harry était aussi cher à Molly et lui-même qu'un de leurs propres enfants. Comment quiconque pouvait maltraiter un si poli, doux et adorable garçon…? Arthur secoua la tête, mettant fin à sa propre rêverie avant que ne lui prenne l'envie de monter à l'étage et de tuer ces Dursley lui-même.

« Jamais plus, » jura-t-il dans la pièce vide. « Je me fiche de ce que Dumbledore peut dire. Jamais plus Harry Potter n'aura à vivre dans cet… endroit, » se jura Arthur et il s'avança dans la cheminée à son tour, criant le nom de sa maison.

**§§§§§§**

Sirius fut accueilli par une cacophonie de voix et des lumières vives alors qu'il entrait dans le salon des Weasley.

« Oh non, » dit Molly Weasley, tandis que des larmes apparaissaient immédiatement dans ses yeux à la vue d'Harry inanimé dans les bras de Sirius. « Pose le ici tout de suite, nous devons l'examiner, » demanda Molly à Sirius, qui allongea tendrement Harry sur le divan. Ron, Fred, George, et Ginny qui avaient tous attendu leur retour, se tenaient désormais debout fixant choqués leur ami.

« Ginny, va chercher un linge propre et une bassine avec un peu d'eau chaude. Fred, ramène quelques couvertures et un oreiller. George, contacte Dumbledore et fait lui savoir que nous avons besoin des compétences de Madame Pomfresh, » ordonna Molly et ses enfants bondirent pour lui obéir. « Apporte-moi ma baguette, Ron, » dit Molly avec douceur à son fils, qui hocha docilement la tête et quitta la pièce à contrecœur le temps d'aller la chercher.

Remus et Arthur étaient arrivés à leur tour et se tenaient au pied du divan, regardant Molly prendre rapidement en charge le chaos. Sirius s'installa au côté de Harry, tenant la pâle main molle de son filleul près de sa poitrine tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ron revint, remit à sa mère sa baguette et se plaça debout derrière le divan en regardant Harry de près, ses yeux grands ouverts.

« Sirius, laisse-moi l'installer correctement d'abord, d'accord? » dit Molly avec bonté, sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il hocha la tête et se leva, s'éloignant, et sa main relâcha avec regret celle d'Harry. Il fit le tour du divan pour se mettre à côté de Ron, qui s'avança et l'étreignit, à la plus grande surprise de Sirius.

« Merci de l'avoir ramené, » dit Ron, sa voix tremblant comme il réfrénait ses larmes.

« J'aurais dû venir plus tôt… » dit Sirius, sa propre voix remplie de chagrin. « Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait! A Harry! » dit-il, et il fit courir une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs mal peignés. Il serra les épaules de Ron et se tourna de nouveau vers la forme immobile d'Harry, ses mains serrées en poings qu'il enfonça brutalement dans sa robe. Il serra les dents, en colère contre son propre retard, aussi justifiable qu'il pouvait l'être pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait mis trop de temps. Il l'avait laissé là-bas…

Molly jeta rapidement un sort pour enlever les vêtements laids et usés de Harry. Ils étaient sales. Elle contempla la pile de tissu déchiré et ensanglanté et dit avec un nœud dans la gorge, « _Comburo_. » Les vêtements brûlèrent dans un éclair et en un instant il ne resta plus que de la cendre.

Sirius regarda ses yeux tandis qu'elle mesurait désespérément l'étendu des dégâts, cherchant à déterminer si elle pensait que Harry irait mieux. Les contusions le long du torse d'Harry se détachaient violemment contre ses côtes saillantes et sa peau presque translucide. Il était froid et poisseux au toucher. Son visage était sale, mais là aussi semblait être gonflé autour de son œil et il y avait de nettes contusions en forme de doigts autour de son cou. Molly leva les yeux vers Arthur, ses yeux presque noirs de colère.

Fred était revenu avec quelques couvertures, qu'il tenait toujours serrées contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il trébuchait en s'arrêtant à côté de Remus et fixait Harry. Molly sanglotait presque en secouant la tête, regardant les blessures, aussi bien anciennes que récentes, et le corps presque squelettique d'Harry. Elle allongea les bras pour attraper les couvertures que Fred lui tendait, en prenant l'autre bout et en enveloppant chaudement Harry entre eux deux.

Le ménage Weasley normalement bruyant était silencieux, sans compter le craquement du bois dans la cheminée, alors qu'ils attendaient l'évaluation de Mme Weasley sur l'état d'Harry.

« Le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh seront là d'ici une demi-heure, » dit George en se précipitant dans la pièce et en se plaçant à côté de Fred. Molly hocha la tête.

« Merci, George. Je pense qu'il tiendra jusque là, » dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne paraissait pas certaine.

« Tu espères, » pensa Sirius avec effroi en réalisant que Molly n'était pas sûre.

Ginny arriva à son tour au rez-de-chaussée, tenant précautionneusement en équilibre une bassine afin de ne pas renverser d'eau et la posa sur la petite table à côté du divan. En s'éloignant, elle enregistra le visage et le cou contusionnés d'Harry, et ses yeux s'élargirent. Elle regarda Harry pendant un instant, puis Ron les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu avais raison. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer, mais tu avais raison… » lui dit doucement Ginny. Ron la regarda alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Il secoua la tête rageusement.

« Je le regrette. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu retenir Harry là-bas? » demanda Ron à la pièce silencieuse. Personne n'avait de réponse. « Vous saviez qu'il n'avait même pas eu de cadeau de Noël avant de venir à Poudlard? » demanda Ron à l'assemblée, en colère.

« Ron, ça ne sert à rien pour le moment, » dit Arthur Weasley et il s'avança, prenant Ron dans ses bras. Ron ne résista pas. A la place, il se tourna juste assez pour continuer à regarder Harry de la protection que lui offrait l'étreinte d'Arthur.

« Merci, chérie, » dit Molly à Ginny en prenant le gant de toilette, qu'elle plongea dans l'eau, et essora un peu avant de commencer à laver doucement le visage d'Harry. « Nous les avons tous rencontré, Ron. Nous avons vu à quel point il était maigre en temps normal, particulièrement au début de l'année. Il est si petit pour son âge. Mais en a-t-il parlé? Avec qui que ce soit? » demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à la pièce en général. Personne ne répondit.

« Pour l'instant inquiétons-nous juste de lui rendre une meilleure santé, d'accord? » dit-elle, fixant Ron dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de retourner toute son attention sur Harry. Sirius la regarda se battre avec ses propres émotions tandis qu'elle essayait de laver le visage d'Harry, seulement pour découvrir que la plupart de ce qu'elle pensait être de la saleté et de la crasse était en réalité presque toutes des contusions. Sirius dû se forcer pour ne pas commencer à arpenter la pièce de long en large, son inquiétude primant sur presque tout le reste. Harry était tellement immobile. Il pouvait à peine voir le soulèvement de sa poitrine. Il était si pâle, si... Merlin, il pouvait mourir!

« Alors? » demanda Arthur à Molly pour savoir où ça en était tandis qu'elle soupirait, brisant le silence. Elle se leva et cambra son dos d'un air fatigué. Fred et George sursautèrent tous deux à la voix de leur père.

« Je ne suis pas une experte, Arthur. Quelques côtes cassées, foulures, malnutrition… celles-ci sont évidentes. Tu peux voir qu'il a clairement été étranglé jusqu'à un certain point. Je ne saurai pas la véritable étendue des blessures jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh arrive ici, » dit-elle. Elle regarda attentivement son mari pendant quelques instants, puis jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la famille.

« Dumbledore sera bientôt là. Nous n'avons pas assez de place ici. Alors vous allez tous monter en haut maintenant ! Dès que Madame Pomfresh en a fini avec Harry et que nous l'aurons installé, Je vous rappellerai, » annonça Molly à ses enfants. Ils allèrent tous à l'étage excepté Ron.

« Je ne pars pas, » dit Ron. Les yeux de Molly jetèrent des éclairs pendant un moment, puis elle inclina la tête. Elle savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance quand elle en voyait une.

« Je comprends. Tu peux rester alors, mais en silence, » exigea-t-elle. Ron acquiesça reconnaissant et resta où il était, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Harry.

« C'était horrible, je suppose? » demanda Molly aux trois hommes. Arthur inclina la tête. Molly ferma les yeux. « Je prie pour que nous soyons intervenus à temps, » dit-elle. Sirius y ajouta son propre '_Amen_'.

**À suivre**


	3. rêves et révélations

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **3; **Traduit : **17; **En cours : **18

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**§§**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**§§**

Voici le retour des chapitres!

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain pour la suite!

Et surtout, merci pour vos reviews!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 3 rêves et révélations**

La première chose dont Harry fut conscient,fut des voix. D'abord léger, le bruit s'amplifia, mais Harry laissa les mots s'envoler sans les comprendre. Il était bien et au chaud. Hmmm.

« Était-il mort ? » La pensée s'en alla d'elle-même. Il ne le pensait pas. Ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal. Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Les Dursley … Non. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Mais oui. Sirius ! Sirius était venu pour lui. Il s'était inquiété, et l'avait sorti du 4,Privet Drive. Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer à cette pensée. Il y avait aussi quelque chose, et il lui semblait qu'il n'apprécierait plus jamais rien, mais ce quelque chose lui paraissait plus important que tout. Les phrases commençaient à entrer dans la tranquillité de son univers.

« … de nourriture et de repos. J'ai laissé des potions nutritives à prendre trois fois par jour. Deux potions curatives doivent être prises deux fois par jour ; une pour les hématomes et les côtes brisées, et l'autre pour les dommages internes dus à la sévère malnutrition … » dit une voix ferme. Harry connaissait cette voix : Madame Pomfresh. Il était donc à l'infirmerie ? Harry commença à se relever. Sirius …

« Il se réveille, » dit une voix. Mr Weasley.

« Je suis vraiment en train de me réveiller ? » s'étonna Harry. Il essaya d'avaler, mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se réveiller maintenant. Il n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis un bon moment.

« Harry ? » dit doucement Sirius à l'oreille de Harry. « Réveille-toi, ok ? Madame Pomfresh doit t'examiner. »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de se réveiller. Se réveiller signifiait faire face à sa douleur. Les rêves, Cédric, sa vie … Mais ce serait si bien de voir Sirius. Il avait l'air inquiet, et Harry voulu le rassurer.

Sa cicatrice le brûla immédiatement. Harry haleta de peine en se relevant, ses côtes lui rappelant de choisir une lampe plus légère la prochaine fois, et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques essais ratés de faux-cul, Harry fixa ses yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs à ses cotés. Sirius essaya doucement de poser les lunettes de Harry sur son nez. Après avoir attrapé l'oreille de Harry au premier essai, il réussit à bien les installer sur son nez. Harry sourit à la vue des traits tendus de Sirius.

« Salut » dit Harry presque dans un soupir.

« Laissez-moi le voir en premier, Sirius. » dit Madame Pomfresh froidement, en marchant devant Sirius, et elle commença à demander à Harry où il avait mal, ce qu'il avait mangé en dernier, de suivre sa baguette des yeux, et de bouger ses membres, parmi d'autres choses. Harry cligna des yeux en voyant Sirius l'esquiver rapidement. Harry endura les questions et ordres sans fin de madame Pomfresh, obéissant avec lassitude.

Quand elle sembla enfin satisfaite, elle marcha vers le professeur Dumbledore, permettant enfin à Harry de voir où il était et qui était dans la pièce. Il était au Terrier.

« Comment puis-je être au Terrier ? » se demanda Harry. C'était bien trop calme.

Il était dans le salon des Weasley. Sirius, Ron, le professeur Lupin, Mr et Mme Weasley, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Dumbledore étaient là aussi, et le regardaient intensément lui et Mme Pomfresh.

Harry remarqua l'expression sévère de son visage quand elle planta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore, et acquiesça en pointant sa tête vers la cuisine. Elle voulait lui parler en privé, et tout le monde sauf Sirius et Ron la suivi dans l'autre pièce pour entendre son avis sur l'état de santé de Harry. Sirius cependant était resté aux cotés de Harry, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ron se tenait derrière lui, ses yeux exprimaient son inquiétude.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Sirius.

« Au chaud. C'est agréable » murmura Harry. Il était couché sur le canapé des Weasley, enveloppé de couvertures. Il avait un oreiller derrière sa tête, et se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. « Salut » dit Harry, acquiesçant vers Ron. Ron sourit faiblement.

« Mais putain, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » demanda Ron. Sirius lui jeta un regard furieux, mais Harry pressa les mains de Sirius pour le rassurer.

« Les vacances ont été dures » répondit Harry sèchement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

« Une bonne chose que tu ais encore un mois pour te rétablir. Il semble que tu vas avoir besoin de chaque jour de repos » déclara Ron. Laisse ça à Ron, pensa Harry avec amusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait venir ? » demanda Harry à Sirius, déchiré comme toujours entre ses inquiétudes pour la sécurité de son parrain et le besoin de sa présence. Il présuma que tout le monde chez les Weasley savait l'innocence de Sirius, sans quoi ils l'auraient envoyé dans le prochain millénaire. « Ben, peut-être pas Madame Pomfresh » pensa Harry avec un petit sourire en se rappelant que Sirius était resté à bonne distance d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas jeté de regard noir, cependant, réalisa Harry avec gratitude.

« Comme aucun de mes hiboux ne t'atteignaient », dit Sirius, ses yeux recherchant le visage de Harry.

« Et Hedwige semblait rester en permanence, et sans lettre. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas », dit Ron, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et secouant sa tête. Il regarda Harry. « Je sais que Hermione a cherché à te contacter par des techniques moldues, et les Dursley lui ont dit que personne du nom de Harry Potter ne vivait là » dit-il, son visage rougissant de fureur.

« Ron m'en a informé par hibou … » dit Sirius, presque en grognant.

« … et j'ai su que nous devions te tirer de là », l'interrompit Ron avec enthousiasme. « Mais Dumbledore ne nous aurait pas laissés faire » dit-il, le visage sombre.

« … et je n'étais pas d'accord avec Dumbledore » déclara Sirius.

Le regard de Harry allait de l'un à l'autre quand il parlait, comme s'il regardait un match de Quiddich.

« Ron et Hermione savaient que je te sortirai de n'importe quel problème » dit Sirius fermement, et Harry ne manqua pas le regard venimeux que Sirius lança dans la direction de Dumbledore.

« Mais Patmol savait qu'il ne pourrait pas te cacher avec lui, alors il a dû faire des arrangements » dit le professeur Lupin qui quittait la cuisine et venait derrière Sirius, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Rémus, comme toujours la voix de la raison, savait que tu aimais le Terrier et suggéra que nous approchions Arthur et Molly avant », dit Sirius avec un grand sourire comme son ami les rejoignait.

« Ce qui de plus permettait de te trouver plus facilement, comme les Weasley sont déjà venus dans ta maison, et pouvaient nous aider à passer les barrières » dit le professeur Lupin.

« Mais cela signifie … ? » demanda Harry, soudainement très concerné par le fait que les Weasley sachent comment le chercher. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient encore plus en danger. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il chercha Dumbledore du regard, furieux de ce qu'il avait appris, quand Sirius s'avança et plaça son front contre celui de Harry. Harry se figea au geste tendre.

« Harry, je sais ce que tu penses, et tu as tort. Ils ne sont pas plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Je vais de dire un secret que Dumbledore m'a dit » murmura Sirius doucement, et regardant intensément dans les yeux de Harry. Ses cheveux chatouillaient le joue de Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, son cœur battant, désespéré de rester là et pourtant résigné qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Seuls les sorciers et sorcières qui t'aiment peuvent passer les barrières protectrices de la maison des Dursley », murmura Sirius, puis recula, souriant.

« Donc … » dit Harry étonné de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Donc Sirius a décidé de se montrer aux Weasley et de leur expliquer ce qui se passait réellement » dit le professeur Lupin, secouant sa tête et coupant les questions de Harry d'un air de dire à Harry de les poser plus tard.

« Merci à Ron, ils m'ont écouté, mais ça a été serré » dit Sirius ironiquement.

« Maintenant, ils ont presque fait de Sirius un animal familier de remplacement … » dit Remus, levant un sourcil ironique. Harry sourit. Il suspectait Remus de ne pas l'avoir dit avec de bonnes intentions, et pouvait imaginer comment étaient Mr et Mme Weasley en colère.

« Mais ils ont déjà rencontré ta charmante famille, donc il ne fut pas trop difficile de les persuader de nous aider après les avoir convaincus que quelque chose n'allait pas » dit Sirius. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais si Dumbledore ne pensait pas que l'endroit était sûr … Je pourrais mettre tout le monde en danger ici » soupira Harry. L'appréhension pointa et remplit son estomac quand il essaya de se lever. Sirius secoua la tête et pressa une main contre l'épaule de Harry, le poussant vers le canapé. Harry attendit que la douleur disparaisse, en respirant doucement. C'était une mauvaise idée de bouger, mais il ne pouvait rien laisser arriver aux Weasley.

« Non, tu ne dois pas, Harry. Reste tranquille et écoute-moi. Il semble que Dumbledore a passé une partie de l'été à installer de nouvelles protections au Terrier et à la maison des Granger. Ajoute à cela un ancien Auror parfaitement qualifié, un ancien professeur de DCFM, et une famille entière de sorciers et sorcières capables, et un refuge pour toi-même » dit Sirius avec un léger sourire. Harry jurait que Sirius faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour rester léger, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Donc il pouvait rester ? Harry avait peur d'espérer.

« Harry, le Terrier est aussi sûr que la maison des Dursley l'était » dit Dumbledore en quittant la cuisine, et en s'asseyant sur le canapé à coté de Harry. « J'avais l'intention de permettre aux Weasley de te chercher d'ici une semaine ou deux. Sirius a avancé l'emploi du temps » dit Dumbledore, qui se pencha en avant, l'air concerné.

Harry cligna des yeux à l'expression de Dumbledore. Ca lui sauta aux yeux. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été capable de garder les choses légères, et de ne rien dire de ce qui se passait, mais il semblait à Harry que Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers ça, et qu'il pouvait voir clairement la douleur de Harry. Harry pria pour ne pas devoir en parler. Pas maintenant.

« Harry » dit Dumbledore, en se penchant. « Je vais devoir te poser une question » dit-il gentiment. Harry était encore étonné de voir comment Dumbledore semblait voir ses pensées et ses peurs les plus intimes. Harry essaya d'avaler, et n'y arriva pas. Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda madame Pomfresh comme elle retournait dans le salon avec les parents de Ron.

« Je peux chercher à boire à Harry ? » lui demanda Sirius. Elle acquiesça, et ils retournèrent dans la cuisine.

« Je sais » répondit Harry à Dumbledore, et regarda la petite pile de livres devant sa malle à côté de la cheminée. Ils avaient trouvé ses affaires cachées sous le lit. « Un de ces livres est un journal. Hermione me l'avait donné. Je l'ai utilisé pour écrire mes rêves », lui dit Harry. Il savait combien cela était important pour Dumbledore.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un moment. A contrecoeur, Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de Dumbledore. « Ca devrait au moins répondre à certaines questions », pensa Harry reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas voulu vivre ça, et en parler seul. Cela impliquait à la fois Voldemort et les Dursley.

« Ta cicatrice t'as fait souffrir ? » demanda Dumbledore, même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Harry acquiesça.

« Tout le temps », répondit Harry ironiquement. Harry regarda Ron, qui était devenu pâle mais n'avait rien dit. Harry se demanda ce que la Gazette du Sorcier reportait des activités de Voldemort, et ce qu'en savait Ron. Monsieur Weasley lui en parlait-il ?

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais emmener ce journal ? Je te le rendrai dans quelques jours quand je reviendrai te voir » demanda Dumbledore, avec un gentil sourire compréhensif.

« S'il vous plaît » dit Harry. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le voir partir, mais Hermione le lui avait donné.

« Bien sûr » répondit Dumbledore.

Sirius revint avec un verre d'eau. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et releva sa tête pour permettre à Harry de boire, ce qu'il fit avidement. L'eau froide était un enchantement dans la gorge sèche et parcheminée de Harry. Harry sentit ses yeux se fermer et lutta pour les garder ouverts pendant qu'il était capable d'avaler.

« Non, Harry, c'est bon. Tu dois te reposer. Va dormir maintenant. Je te verrai dans quelques jours » dit Dumbledore en repoussant des mèches hors du front de Harry. « Tu es en sécurité à présent » murmura-t-il, et Harry entendit la poudre de cheminette jetée dans l'âtre. Sirius serra la main de Harry.

« Ouais, dépêche toi de guérir. Fred et George ont semé la terreur tout l'été, et j'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour m'aider à les remettre à leur place » dit Ron.

Harry sourit, la main de Sirius toujours dans la sienne, et laissa ses pensées s'échapper. Il restait. Il restait pour le restant de l'été avec des personnes qu'il aimait. Ron parlait encore avec Sirius, mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il s'envolait, et se demanda si ses rêves pouvaient être plaisant une fois encore.

**À suivre**


	4. Dégâts

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **4; **Traduit : **17; **En cours : **18

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Blacky_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**§§**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**§§**

Bonne lecture !

Et surtout, merci pour vos reviews!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 4 Dégâts**

Sirius s'assit à côté de la cheminée, profitant de la chaleur. Il était dans le salon avec Molly, Arthur et Remus. Harry avait été porté à l'étage plus tôt, après s'être éveillé d'un cauchemar. Sirius grinça des dents, anxieux. Il savait que les visions étaient épouvantables, mais Sirius n'avait pas réalisé à quel point. Pas jusqu'à l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux.

Harry s'était endormi depuis presque trois heures quand il commença à remuer. Sirius pouvait voir que c'était un rêve, et un du genre plutôt mauvais. Il essaya de réveiller Harry. D'abord il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le secouant plus fermement, toujours attentif aux blessures, Sirius ne s'était pas préparé à la réaction d'Harry.

Harry avait presque sauté hors du divan, cherchant visiblement à se retenir de crier tandis que ses yeux fixaient un point loin au-delà des murs du salon des Weasley. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ignorées par leur propriétaire. En seulement quelques instants ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui alors que ses yeux verts normalement brillants, les pupilles maintenant dilatées, roulaient dans sa tête. Il s'effondra. Sa main était encore pressée contre son front et son visage tordu par la douleur. Tandis que l'inconscience le happait, Sirius vit que la cicatrice d'Harry semblait rouge et à vif, et que quelques gouttes de sang tâchaient la paume d'Harry. La cicatrice, toutefois, restait toujours fermée.

Sirius réprima la forte envie de se frapper violemment la tête sur les pierres derrière lui par frustration. Comment pouvait-il aider Harry quand tout ce qui lui arrivait semblait au-delà de son contrôle? Comment pouvait-il protéger Harry de Voldemort quand au moment où il était le plus vulnérable, Harry n'avait d'autre choix que d'être témoin des actes innommables de Voldemort?

« Il semble certain que les craintes de Madame Pomfresh soient justifiées, mais nous n'avons pas de solution. » était en train de dire Remus à Arthur et Molly. Sirius s'avoua qu'il admirait les Weasley. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu sans même savoir qu'il voulait ça. En fait, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui ou Remus ne l'étaient, mais ils semblaient tellement plus… conventionnels. « Vous ne pouvez pas avoir sept enfants et ne pas paraître plus mature que moi, je suppose. » pensa Sirius avec ironie. Molly avait supplié Dumbledore pour qu'Harry reste au Terrier tout l'été, peu après le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle désirait si ardemment l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Exactement comme il n'avait pas été capable de l'aider, quand Harry avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Il avait vu le regard perdu d'Harry cette nuit, après le départ de Fudge. Dumbledore lui avait donné une mission, et il savait que c'était nécessaire. Les choses paraissaient sombres; avec Fudge qui niait et Voldemort revenu en chair et en sang… Le sang d'Harry… des temps désespérés amenaient des mesures désespérées. Comme il était un criminel reconnu il approcherait seulement les gens qu'il savait où trouver, et il les convaincrait a.) qu'il n'avait pas tuer Peter et b.) que Voldemort était réellement de retour. Sirius avait eu horreur de devoir quitter Harry. En regardant derrière lui à présent, il souhaita de tout son cœur ne pas l'avoir laissé. Dumbledore avait eu tort. Harry avait eu besoin de lui, et il n'avait pas été là.

« Sirius, arrête de te frapper la tête contre la cheminée, » dit Remus avec un froncement de sourcils tout en continuant à parler aux Weasley.

« Oh, oups. », pensa Sirius en arrêtant. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait commencé à contracter un mal de tête. Il n'avait en réalité pas eu l'intention de faire ça. Il leva les yeux pour voir Molly le fixer, une légère inquiétude et de l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Sirius essaya de sourire de manière rassurante. « Rien de grave ici. Rien à voir. Circulez. » pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

« Arrête de sourire, tu fais peur à tes hôtes » dit Remus, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Oh, la ferme, Lunard. Je me permet mes excentricités. » gronda Sirius avec humeur.

Les nouvelles de Madame Pomfresh avait été lugubres. Elle avait essayé de guérir Harry d'autant de blessures qu'elle le pouvait, mais certaines étaient trop anciennes pour être correctement guéries par la magie. Le pronostique de l'état des plus récentes blessures d'Harry physiquement était excellent. Madame Pomfresh était toute aussi confiante en Molly pour rendre quelques kilos à l'Attrapeur affamé. Cependant, Madame Pomfresh avait rencontré par hasard quelque chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant en examinant Harry.

La douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa cicatrice pouvait probablement commencer à avoir un impact physique en plus des autres blessures. Tous les symptômes physiques d'Harry n'étaient pas dus qu'aux maltraitances, à la malnutrition et à la privation de sommeil. Madame Pomfresh en avait parlé uniquement à cause des réflexes atténués d'Harry et de son apparente haute tolérance à la douleur tout à fait anormale. Elle disait que c'était '_le pire scénario possible'_, d'après Remus, et plus probablement juste son côté paranoïaque. Sirius se demanda en son for intérieur où elle allait chercher ses phrases bizarres. Elles résonnaient sinistrement en lui. Elle avait dit à Remus et aux Weasley qu'il y avait une possibilité que la cicatrice provoque des dégâts neurologiques. Elle pourrait même causer des dommages cérébraux. Sirius ferma les yeux à cette pensée. Il retint le cri qui parfois semblait juste sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Évidemment, ils avaient tous été horrifiés. Madame Pomfresh avait levé une main et dit qu'elle aurait besoin de pratiquer quelques tests de plus dans quelques jours quand les potions soignantes auraient commencé à faire effet, et qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter en attendant.

« Trop tard » songea-t-il. « Combien d'autres rêves auraient Harry d'ici là ? James, nous n'avons pas su nous occuper correctement de ton fils. Aucun de nous. » pensa tristement Sirius, fermant les yeux et soupirant en se rappelant le visage de James aussi clairement maintenant que douze ans auparavant. Il écouta Remus continuer à discuter de ce que Madame Pomfresh avait dit dans la cuisine. Remus était complètement passé en mode professeur maintenant.

« …en parler. Je pense que s'ouvrir sera la plus grande difficulté d'Harry. Il a été élevé toute sa vie dans l'idée qu'il était un fardeau, alors il continue à garder sa douleur en lui, en pensant qu'il la mérite. » dit Remus.

« Oui, il a raison. S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit quelque chose d'émotionnel et pas de physique. Rien de permanent. » pria silencieusement Sirius à n'importe quel Dieu s'il en était actuellement qui se souciait des prisonniers échappés reconnus coupable à tort.

« Je lui ai tendu les bras, Remus, mais il ne semblait même pas savoir comment répondre. » disait tristement Molly.

« A la maison, il est le plus souvent avec Ron et les jumeaux, mais même eux n'ont jamais entendu parler des Dursley. » dit Arthur, ses lunettes brillant à la lueur du feu tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Sirius l'observa, en pleine réflexion. « Je savais que c'étaient des gens affreux. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour réaliser que s'ils parlent à Harry comme ça, ils peuvent évidemment faire bien pire. » dit-il doucement. Sirius reconnaissait ce ton. Arthur se sentait responsable.

« Oublie ça, Arthur. Nous savions tous que les Dursley étaient horribles. Lily n'a jamais pu supporter Pétunia, et je ne pense pas que Lily ait jamais eu une once de méchanceté dans son corps. » dit Sirius. Molly posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Arthur doucement, tentant également de le rassurer.

« Il est ici désormais, et les choses auraient pu être bien pires. De l'avis général, elles ont failli l'être. » dit Molly. Le visage de Remus resta impassible à cette déclaration. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'y soit pas allée. Harry aurait besoin de son optimisme pour récupérer, et Sirius suspectait qu'aucun de ceux venus dans cette maison secourir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'oserait lui dire la vérité.

« Encore quelques années et Harry sera assez vieux pour partir vivre seul. Le mal est fait. » pensa Sirius amèrement, avant d'étouffer ses propres sentiments d'impuissance et de colère. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil et vit Remus l'étudier silencieusement tandis qu'Arthur et Molly discutaient doucement ensemble. Remus se leva d'un air fatigué, sa grande carcasse si mince qu'elle rappelait à Sirius, non pour la première fois, celle d'un aristocrate appauvri. « A bat leur tête. » c'était une pensée de passage projetée à travers la conscience de Sirius en se rappelant les Dursley, et il dut réprimer cette forte envie de recommencer encore une fois à se taper la tête contre la cheminée.

« Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de te laisser seul avec tes pensées. » observa Remus alors qu'il ajustait sa robe pour s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Il se replia sur lui-même et regarda attentivement son ami.

« Je me suis d'assez bonne compagnie. » riposta Sirius. Remus leva un sourcil avec une ironie désabusée. Il n'avait pas apprécié l'humour.

« Je t'ai vu te frapper la tête contre le mur » dit calmement Remus, puis il soupira et inclina sa tête en arrière, la reposant contre la cheminée, fermant ses yeux tout en continuant à parler. « Je ne pense pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec moins de chance qu'Harry. » dit-il d'un air songeur.

« Moi si, » répliqua Sirius. Remus se tourna brusquement vers Sirius.  
« Arrête ça. On a déjà de quoi se sentir suffisamment mal sans y rajouter des choses imaginaires. James et Lily avaient une relation magique. Ils ont trouvé le véritable amour, quelque chose que j'espère toujours avoir un jour. James a fait des ravages quand il était un Maraudeur, et a ensuite rencontré une femme magnifique, l'a épousé, et a eu un enfant fantastique avec elle. Les choses ont mal tourné après… Je ne peux rien imaginer de plus atroce que cette nuit à Godric Hollow… mais leur douleur a cessé, Sirius. C'est sur Harry que nous devons nous concentrer. Il est temps qu'il ait enfin la vie qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. » dit fermement Remus. Sirius se sentit indigné d'être ainsi réprimandé, mais il ne pouvait pas nier les arguments de Remus.

« Arrête, Lunard. Parfois j'ai besoin de me morfondre. » répondit Sirius après un instant.

« C'est la dernière chose dont tu ais besoin. Tu as vécu durant douze ans ce que la vie avait de pire à offrir. Mais tu es libre maintenant. Tu t'es échappé. Tu l'as fait, Sirius. Tu es sain d'esprit… enfin, pratiquement… »

« Hah hah. » répliqua Sirius.

« La seule personne dont tu attendais la haine la plus totale, ne te déteste pas. Harry t'aime. Il te croit, Sirius, et il croit en toi. » dit Remus, puis il fit une pause, soupirant profondément. « Mais il est en mauvaise posture. Il a été maltraité pendant des années, et les choses qu'il a subit… Il est tout simplement bien trop jeune. »

« Lunard, je sais ce qui l'aiderait, c'est juste que je ne peux pas la lui apporter. » dit Sirius.

« Quoi? » demanda Remus avec curiosité.

« La paix. Le repos. Ces rêves empêchent Harry de progresser après ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière. Il est piégé dans ses propres souvenirs en plus d'en recevoir de nouveaux terrifiants chaque nuit. Débarrassons-le des visions, et il pourra au moins mettre une certaine distance entre Voldemort et lui. » dit Sirius. « Je parierai qu'une fois les visions finies, ou au minimum moins fréquentes, Harry arrêtera de présenter les symptômes qui ont tant effrayé Madame Pomfresh. Je veux dire, qui a besoin de Détraqueurs quand tu es une mouche sur le mur du salon de Voldemort? »

Remus était silencieux, et Sirius réalisa que Molly et Arthur étaient eux aussi en train d'écouter. Molly acquiesça, et Sirius s'arrêta net à l'expression de son visage. Elle se leva, s'excusant pour un instant, pendant que Arthur fronçait les sourcils, la regardant sortir.

« Molly? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Et bien, il a mis le doigt dessus, Arthur. Nous avons besoin de trouver un moyen pour protéger Harry de ces rêves. Je pense que je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore à ce sujet immédiatement, puisque je suis sûre qu'il lit le journal d'Harry. » dit-elle avec fermeté.

Sirius sourit en continuant d'écouter Remus et Arthur discuter de leurs efforts continus contre Voldemort, et de ce qui pourrait aider Harry. Remus le regarda curieusement, et peut-être avec un peu de nervosité aussi. Sirius se contenta de sourire plus largement, puis bailla de manière spectaculaire et se leva. Il savait que ce soir il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'Harry dorme mieux, mais qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire pour que lui se sente mieux.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. Bonne nuit. », dit Sirius alors qu'il quittait le salon, sentant le regard de Remus brûler dans son dos. « Tu es trop suspicieux, espèce de vieux loup. » pensa Sirius, et il décida de jeter à Remus un petit charme de sommeil une fois qu'il irait se coucher, pour s'assurer qu'il n'entendrait pas Sirius bouger au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il ne voulait pas de confrontations pour ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il avait été bien trop concerné par Harry à ce moment-là, mais sa colère contre les Dursley n'avait pas diminué. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les blesser. Le faire reviendrait à donner au Ministère une bonne raison de l'envoyer à nouveau à Azkaban. Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire suffirait sûrement pour le moment. Bientôt il serait temps de rendre une petite visite aux Dursley…

**À suivre**


	5. la vengeance de Sirius

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **5; **Traduit : **17; **En cours : **18

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**§§**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**§§**

Bonne lecture

Et surtout, merci pour vos reviews!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**Chapitre 5 : la vengeance de Sirius**

La vengeance est une forme d'art, tout comme la fessée peut l'être. La clé de la vengeance et de rendre le coût d'une action si élevé que personne ne voudra prendre le risque de devoir le payer à nouveau. La seconde astuce, aussi importante que la première, est de rendre la possibilité de rétribution toujours présente. Si la personne qui doit payer sait que pendant les vacances, elle peut commettre l'action sans subir de vengeance, elle le fera.

L'escalade est un facteur important en vengeance. Si la leçon n'a pas été apprise la première fois, rends la seconde plus douloureuse. On pourrait dire que cela ressemble plus à de la discipline qu'à de la vengeance. Pas tant que ça. La discipline suppose qu'aucun plaisir n'est pris lors de la leçon. Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents. Il prendrait beaucoup de plaisir, et pas seulement ce soir …

Sirius avait appris une réalité dure à propos de lui-même. Il avait un côté sombre. C'était cet aspect de sa personnalité qui avait rendu plausible le mensonge de Peter, même aux personnes qui le connaissaient et l'aimaient. Il n'avait pas été contrarié. En fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il fut difficile pour lui de se croire capable de quelque chose de bien. Même Remus n'avait pas compris qu'il n'existait pas de tentation assez forte pour qu'il envisage de mettre en danger ceux qu'il aime. Jamais. Mais que quiconque blesse quelqu'un de cher à Sirius, et rien ne pourrait le sauver.

C'est ce qui avait fait de lui l'ennemi mortel de Voldemort. Sirius avait compris le démon de Voldemort en tant qu'Auror, mais de là à l'expérimenter de lui-même … Les gens avaient été terrifiés par le funeste Halloween de Sirius, et avaient des raisons pour cela. C'était la nuit où il avait perdu beaucoup d'amis, et vu trop de tragédie. C'était la nuit où il avait trouvé les corps de Lily et James, et entendu les cris de Harry. C'était la nuit où un homme qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses plus chers amis les avaient tous trahis. Et c'était la nuit où il avait réalisé combien il s'était trompé en doutant de Remus. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Sirius s'en étonnait toujours. Quel avait été le prix de Queudver ?

« Les Dursley », murmura-t-il fièrement quand il jeta la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, et y entra, quittant la maison ensommeillée des Weasley. Ses yeux étincelèrent dangereusement dans le feu quand il observa le salon impeccable, et il savait que sa bouche était déformée en un noeud. La maison semblait si innocente, si … normale. Tout ce que Sirius pouvait entendre était le tic-tac de l'horloge, parfaitement réglée, et le son régulier des ronflements de Vernon Dursley. Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ironie du comportement parfaitement anormal des Dursley vis-à-vis de Harry. Ils étaient si braqués ; ils n'avaient pas idée de la distance entre leurs standards et leurs actes. Sirius referma la cape de Harry autour de lui et monta les escaliers vers les chambres, en évitant soigneusement les marches craquantes avec un talent gagné par des années d'expérience.

Son filleul avait tout perdu en ce funeste Halloween. Et Sirius comprit la signification des blessures de Harry. Elles n'indiquaient pas un mauvais été, contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait dit. Elles parlaient d'années de maltraitance. Sirius avait passé un long moment à se rejouer ses conversations avec Harry pendant que son filleul dormait sur le canapé des Weasley. Il y avait beaucoup d'indices. Sirius était choqué que personne n'ait rien remarqué avant. Ron avait candidement parlé avec Sirius des rares choses dont Harry avait parlé. Ron et Hermione savaient que correspondre avec Harry était parfois impossible durant tout l'été, et que même faire ses devoirs était difficile. Chaque année Harry revenait de vacances pâle et l'air malade. Ils avaient remarqué tous les deux la voracité de Harry après la cérémonie de Répartition, et le peu qu'il avalait actuellement avant d'être rassasié. Sirius du réprimer le grognement qui venait dans sa gorge. Ses tendances sombres allaient pouvoir s'exprimer ce soir …

**§§§§§§ **

Vernon Dursley rêvait de tondeuse à gazon. Des tondeuses géantes qui avaient des dents, et essayaient de manger ses pantoufles. Il courait se cacher à l'intérieur de la maison et trouvait Edgar, son prétentieux de chef, embrassant Pétunia. Haletant, ils se séparèrent, embarrassés, et remirent bien en place leurs vêtements.

« Comment as-tu pu Pét' ?! », gémit-il avec consternation, en utilisant le surnom qu'il lui donnait dans des moments « intimes ». Pas qu'ils arrivent vraiment souvent de toute façons.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Vernon. Harry est parti sauter dans des milkshakes, et Dudley est parti tourner une publicité pour Puppy Chow (c'est de la nourriture). Je m'ennuyais ! », répondit-elle cassante.

Vernon s'était rué sur Edgar, prévoyant d'atterrir avec un solide coup de poing sur la mâchoire de l'homme quand il trébucha et tomba. Regardant vers le bas, il pensa atterrir sur une table de verre qui n'était pas _vraiment_ dans la maison. Il ferma les yeux en réalisant que la collision allait être douloureuse, mais ne sentit pas l'impact avec le verre. A la place, il sentit son dos tressauter et réalisa qu'il venait de rêver. Il était étendu sur le ventre, son visage enfoui dans son oreiller. En fait, il semblait qu'il avait atterri de son rêve dans son lit, car Vernon aurait juré qu'il avait rebondi en se réveillant.

Vernon se calma, et pensa que les rêves sont parfois bizarres, et réalisa combien la maison était silencieuse. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Quelque chose manquait … C'était quoi ? Vernon se retourna sur le dos, regarda le plafond dans la chambre sombre. L'horloge de Pétunia s'était arrêtée. Vernon sentit le soulagement le traverser.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais son cœur commençait à s'emballer. « C'était ça ! » pensa-t-il détendu. « Elle a oublié de remonter l'horloge ! ». Soupirant, Vernon referma les yeux. La maison était beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu' _il _n'était plus là. Vernon avait été furieux sur le moment, et même un peu terrifié que _quelqu'un_ découvre ce qu'il avait fait … ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais personne n'était venu. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Malgré tout l'amour que le garçon portait à _ce_ monde, ils n'en avaient pas tenu compte. Vernon sourit à cette pensée. Après tout, ils le lui avaient renvoyé chaque été … parce que personne ne voulait de lui. Depuis quatre ans maintenant, Vernon avait prié pour que le garçon ne revienne pas. Après le choc initial et la rage qu' _ils_ l'aient placé dans sa vie, la vie de sa famille, et insisté pour l'envoyer à l'école, Vernon était parvenu à une pensée.

Le garçon pourrait ne jamais revenir. Vernon ne savait pas où il allait, et ne s'en était jamais inquiété. Tant que la police ne venait pas chez eux, il était préférable que le garçon disparaisse sans laisser de traces plutôt que d'être caché dans un placard. Dans un placard, un voisin ou une relation de travail pourrait entendre le garçon, ou le voir. Mais disparaître … il y avait beaucoup de possibilités pour cela.

Vernon avait désespérément souhaité pendant des années que le garçon parte en septembre à l'école et ne revienne jamais. Ils l'attendraient à la gare, remplissant cette obligation particulière que Pétunia se sentait avoir envers ses parents d'héberger leur petit-fils, et ne trouveraient personne. Ils attendraient une heure avant de hausser les épaules et de partir. Vernon s'imagina mettre un bras autour des épaules de son fils et les inviter à manger une glace. C'était un beau rêve.

Personnellement, Vernon ne souhaitait que de la misère à ce garçon qui avait anéanti son heureux foyer. Il semblait que son vœu ait été exaucé cette année. Quand ils étaient allé le chercher à la gare, Vernon avait vu quelque chose de différent chez lui comme … une tristesse, une perte. Il sut que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produite. Quelque chose avait blessé le garçon, et _ces personnes _continuaient à envoyer le garçon chez lui. Il sourit cruellement à cette pensée. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Où était le précieux parrain du garçon maintenant ?

Ecoutant le silence irréel laissé par l'horloge, Vernon savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il le savait avec chaque fibre de son être. Et il savait, également, qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre, jamais le reconnaître, et _jamais _cesser de le faire. Il détestait tellement le garçon. Il sentit ses lèvres former un rictus à la pensée de ce monstre. Sa main le démangea de le frapper. Si le garçon n'avait pas disparu, Vernon se serait probablement levé à cet instant, aurait fondu sur sa chambre, et trouvé un moyen de le punir. Il le détestait lui et ce qu'il avait fait à la famille parfaite de Vernon. Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Pétunia. Elle avait été si heureuse quand il l'avait épousé. Après la naissance de Dudley, elle était positivement rayonnante. Mais l'étincelle avait disparu ce funeste matin quant elle l'avait trouvé _lui_ sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait alors su, tout comme Vernon, que leur vie tranquille et confortable était finie …

Subitement, Vernon sentit une forte pression sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à l'obscurité, et il n'y avait rien devant lui. Essayant de respirer, Vernon commença à frapper le lit hystériquement, désespérant de réveiller Pétunia. Il pensa qu'il avait une attaque cardiaque parce qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer, ne pouvait pas bouger, comme s'il était pincé. Pourtant il n'avait aucune douleur à la poitrine. Une vive piqûre sur la nuque l'immobilisa en un instant. Il pouvait sentir une goutte de sang descendre le long de sa nuque, et une respiration chaude contre sa joue. Ca ressemblait à la lame d'un couteau. Mais il n'y en avait pas ici !

« Vernon Dursley, tu ne croyais pas que j'existe ? » siffla une voix dans l'oreille de Vernon. Presque criant de panique, Vernon essaya de s'échapper. _Il_ était là, le parrain ! C'était vrai ! Mais Vernon ne pouvait _voir_ personne. C'était comme si un fantôme l'attaquait. Il ne savait même pas quoi atteindre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir avec la lumière de la rue qui entrait dans la chambre était le plafond, Le placard avec un miroir en face du lit, et l'image de lui et son épouse dans le lit. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et terrifiés ; le visage de Pétunia enfoui sous les couvertures. Il luttait contre rien, et maintenant ses cris étaient presque étouffés, et Vernon réalisa qu'il pouvait voir à peine la lame d'un couteau flotter vers sa nuque. Il cessa de crier. C'était dingue ce que Pétunia pouvait dormir profondément.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà tué. Tu n'as pas cru les menaces de mon filleul ? », demanda la voix. Elle avait un son profond, râpeux … dangereux. Vernon, les yeux exorbités, secoua la tête. Non. Il se regarda lui-même secouer la tête pour faire 'non' dans le miroir. Le couteau bougea vers sa gorge, comme si son propriétaire voulait avoir une meilleure prise.

Pétunia commença à ronfler doucement, ajoutant encore à l'irréalité de la situation quand Vernon regardait son reflet terrifié. Il n'y avait personne d'autre ici. Pétunia bougea un peu, ronfla légèrement avant de revenir à sa respiration habituelle. Elle pourrait finir la nuit en ronflant à côté d'un corps. Ou peut-être qu'elle serait la prochaine, aveugle, à ses côtés … Est-ce que le parrain du garçon était un fantôme ? _Il _ne l'avait jamais dit. Mais Vernon n'avait jamais entendu parler de fantômes faisant _ça_ .

« J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez tous fait cela, pas vrai ? », demanda la voix, et Vernon sut qu'il était inutile de mentir. Il connaissait la vérité. Il acquiesça doucement. La voix gronda dans l'oreille de Vernon.

« C'est un enfant. Sans défense. Un innocent qui a tout perdu. Et malgré ça, et malgré _vous_ , il est gentil, et aimant, et fort. Et toi, Vernon Dursley, tellement innocent dans ton sommeil. Sans protection. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher. Il n'y a pas un endroit sur Terre où vous pouvez vous cacher. Et si Harry meurt … Je te promet, que toi et tous les tiens vous supplierez son pardon avant la fin », dit la voix, et subitement la pression fut relâchée sur sa bouche, et le couteau retiré de sa nuque.

Vernon sortit du lit en un instant, alluma la lumière sur le chevet et regarda dans la chambre. Rien. Il n'y avait personne, sauf son épouse endormie. Désespérément, il courut hors de sa chambre vers celle de Dudley. Dudley était profondément endormi, étalé sur son ours en peluche, ses draps enchevêtrés autour de lui, l'oreiller hors du lit. Il ronflait aussi, mais pas autant que Pétunia. Il allait bien. Vernon quitta rapidement la chambre de Dudley et commença à vérifier systématiquement toutes les chambres, une par une, jusqu'à se qu'il se sente en sécurité. Il n'avait pas vu son attaquant, et la question de savoir si le parrain du garçon avait été là ne se posait pas. La nuque de Vernon le pinçait toujours à la coupure.

Finalement, Vernon sentait raisonnablement que plus rien n'arriverait, au moins pour cette nuit, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et après avoir débattu plusieurs minutes, il vérifia le placard et sous le lit, bougeant maladroitement quand sa forte charpente ne pouvait pas être trop penchée en avant. Ne voyant rien, il retourna de son côté du lit. Peut-être avait-il simplement rêvé ? Non, lui dit la douleur dans sa nuque. Retroussant les draps pour se recoucher, Vernon se figea quand il vit le couteau posé sur son oreiller. Il l'attrapa comme un fou, le tint devant lui, se tournant désespérément quand il commença à pleurer, bougeant le couteau, et donnant des coups en aveugle devant lui. Une petite tache de sang, son sang, tachait sa taie d'oreiller blanche. Il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher …

**§§§§§§ **

Sirius se tenait devant la cheminée des Dursley, écoutait les sanglots de Vernon, la cape d'invisibilité de Harry drapée sur son bras. Retour en arrière. Sirius avait trouvé un moyen inhabituel de pratiquer la magie chez les Dursley sans déclencher les protections. Des objets qui contenaient de la magie de manière innée, comme des photos sorcières, le sneakoscope, et la cape d'invisibilité de Harry fonctionnaient bien dans les limites du 4, Privet Drive. Parce que ces objets étaient toujours magiques, et toujours actifs, ils pouvaient être utilisés sans discrimination. Les détecteurs s'adaptaient à leur présence.

Sirius savait combien Harry était terrifié à l'idée d'être découvert en train de faire de la magie chez les Dursley. Il y avait peu de choses pires que de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, le seul endroit où Harry avait jamais été accepté. Personne n'avait jamais dit à Harry qu'il pouvait utiliser sa cape n'importe où … Et maintenant, être renvoyé de Poudlard était le dernier de ses soucis. Sirius sentit ses larmes couler et secoua la tête de frustration. Il se sentait nauséeux dans _leur _salon. Ils le dégoûtaient.

Il pensait qu'il se sentirait mieux après, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à comment être avec Harry. Harry avait besoin de lui, et il était là, le laissant seul encore une fois. Il aurait pu avoir un autre cauchemar, et Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille seul. Ces cauchemars …

Sirius sut rien qu'en regardant dans les yeux de Harry, même s'il essayait de sourire et de rassurer son parrain. Sirius savait ce que cela signifiait. Il l'avait souvent vu, mais jamais chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Harry. Sirius savait qu'il avait ce regard. Il tressaillit convulsivement à la pensée de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu pire, le dernier état … dans les yeux de morts, enlevés des murs d'Azkaban, leurs bouches toujours ouvertes en cris maintenant silencieux. Des yeux qui avaient vu trop de perte, de douleur et de souffrance.

Il pensa à la gravité des blessures de Harry, à sa maigreur, et murmura des mots pour allumer le feu. Il plaça la poudre de Cheminette dans sa main. La vengeance n'était jamais aussi douce qu'elle semblait l'être, et il perdait un temps précieux loin de son filleul bien-aimé. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison voir Harry.

**À suivre**


	6. visions du présent

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **6; **Traduit : **19; **En cours : **20, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Blacky_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&**

Bonne lecture

Et surtout, merci pour vos reviews!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**Chapitre 6 : visions du présent**

Des ombres tourbillonnantes de noir et de gris se pressaient contre le visage d'Harry, chuchotant doucement dans ses oreilles. De presque tangibles volutes de doigts caressaient ses joues.

« Harry » Soufflaient les voix sans visage dans son oreille. « Venge-nous » priaient-elles, leurs voix s'intensifiant dans un chœur de colère et de chagrin. Bientôt leurs hurlements devinrent douloureux à entendre. Harry pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais il ne parvenait pas étouffer le son. Désespérément, il commença à crier lui aussi, les suppliant de se taire. Il ne savait pas comment les aider ! Il pouvait être Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, mais il ne savait certainement pas comment, ou s'il pourrait même le refaire encore! Brusquement il y eut le silence, et Harry cligna des yeux tandis qu'ils s'habituaient à la lumière soudaine. Il put voir certaines choses.

Il se tenait dans le coin d'un minuscule salon. Celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup de fenêtres ni de lampes, mais était aménagé de façon à rendre l'endroit confortable et intime. Un tricot afghan dans une variété de couleurs grivoises reposait étalé sur un divan brun usé. Un lampadaire à côté de lui avait un foulard rouge pur aux franges écarlates drapé sur son abat-jour, adoucissant la lumière qui illuminait la pièce. Une petite table en bois sombre au milieu de la pièce reposait en morceaux sur le sol, deux de ses pieds étaient cassés nets et le centre brisé à moitié déchiqueté, comme s'il avait rencontré un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour lui et s'était effondré sur lui-même. Un plateau de dîner avec des morceaux cassés de porcelaine, et du thé renversé assombrissait une partie du tapis usé en dessous.

Une vieille femme était allongée sur le sol haletant à la recherche de sa respiration. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés qui devaient avoir été tordus en un chignon avant, mais maintenant étaient retenus confusément dans un désordre vague sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient crispés, clos de douleur, mais elle n'était pas inconsciente. Les photos ensorcelées étaient nombreuses sur les étagères délimitant la pièce, qui étaient également remplies de livres, et d'un ensemble stupéfiant de bibelots et de photos moldues. Plusieurs photos sorcières qui devaient sûrement avoir été exposées sur la table basse, reposaient maintenant près de la vieille femme sur le sol. Des visages souriants, inconscients des évènements se déroulant à côté d'eux, faisaient joyeusement signe de la main à Harry et à l'agresseur de la femme.

Un fauteuil renversé était placé dans un coin éloigné, probablement celui où la femme était assise quand ils avaient pris d'assaut la pièce. Un panier rempli de fils aux couleurs éclatantes reposait renversé, les balles de laines en partie déroulées comme une toile d'araignée colorée. La pièce était d'un silence inquiétant, où le seul bruit était la respiration difficile de la femme âgée.

Ce n'était pas uniquement les mangemorts qui avaient attaqué cet endroit. C'était Voldemort en personne qui se tenait au-dessus de la femme. Harry ne savait pas qui d'autre se trouvait dans cette maison, mais subitement des hurlements étouffés, suivis d'un rire cruel lui dit que la vieille femme n'était pas seule.

Qui d'autre était là ? Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la femme et son corps s'agita de sanglots réprimés tandis qu'elle entendait les cris venant du hall. C'était une voix d'homme. Harry voulut s'asseoir près de la vieille femme, la serrer dans ses bras, se ruer sur Voldemort, attaquer les mangemorts dans les autres pièces, faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Combien étaient-ils dans la petite maison ? Qui d'autre était avec elle ? Harry essaya de se redresser, essaya d'atteindre sa baguette, mais bien sûr elle n'était pas là. Elle n'y était jamais. Il n'était pas là, et y était à la fois.

_« Endoloris » _prononça Voldemort avec une satisfaction tranquille, et, alors que la femme se cambrait en arrière péniblement et criait dans une douleur atroce, Harry sentit le sort se répandre en flots par sa cicatrice et couler aussi dans son corps. C'était comme si, dans ses membres, du feu et de la glace coulaient dans ses veines à la place du sang.

Et ça le fit souffrir au point qu'il fallut toute la volonté d'Harry pour ne pas laisser l'obscurité avoir raison de lui. Il savait que sinon, il ne pourrait pas se réveiller et il serait forcé de rester et d'être témoin de tout cela. Il verrait ce qui arriverait à cette pauvre femme et à la ou aux autres personnes se trouvant dans la petite maison bizarre. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de rester. Pas une nouvelle fois. Elle ressemblait tellement à une gentille grand-mère. Suffoquant lui-même, sachant qu'il sanglotait de douleur, il s'allongea sur le plancher près d'elle, souhaitant être n'importe où mais pas là. Souhaitant qu'elle et son compagnon le soient aussi.

_« Endoloris » _répéta Voldemort après une pause d'un court moment. Il ne posait pas de question. Il ne cherchait rien. Ce qu'il voulait… il l'avait. Un peu de divertissement pour la nuit. Harry sentait intérieurement qu'il se débattait et ressentait ses spasmes avec elle, et les cris qu'il avait essayé de retenir s'échappèrent malgré tout. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il ne pouvait même pas s'aider lui-même. Quelle chance avait-il contre ça ?

Finalement la douleur commença à s'atténuer, et Harry réalisa que le sort s'était arrêté. Voldemort s'approcha, lorgna la femme de ses yeux rouges, s'imprégnant de sa douleur, ses doigts tortillant paresseusement sa baguette magique dans sa main. Voldemort avait un sourire à peine visible de plaisir sur son visage, qui rendait Harry nauséeux et lui donnait l'impression d'être sale, témoin non intentionnel de cette obscénité.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage. Il détourna les yeux du monstre au-dessus de lui et regarda la femme à ses côtés. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé nez à nez avec elle. Le sang coulait goutte à goutte du coin de sa bouche, et sa respiration faisait maintenant un bruit liquide, comme des râles. Avec un regard trouble la vieille femme ouvrit les yeux, les élargissant comme si elle semblait presque voir Harry. Les cris perçants dans l'autre pièce avaient cessé, et des voix excitées venaient du côté du salon. La personne qui avait été là était très probablement morte. Harry se sentit attiré dans les yeux bleus pâles de la femme, injectés de sang et vitreux de douleur.

« Oh, mon enfant »murmura-t-elle, la voix si faible que seul Harry l'entendit. « Réveille-toi »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent immédiatement en grands en sentant des mains sur ses épaules et son visage. Ses paumes piquaient, mais ses poings ne pouvaient pas se serrer et Harry réalisa que la main de Remus Lupin était dans la sienne. Mme Weasley caressa le front d'Harry, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle essayait de le réveiller avec des mots apaisants, comme si Ron ne criait pas déjà à côté d'elle.

« Harry, réveille-toi! » hurlait frénétiquement Ron, secouant son ami avec acharnement, négligeant complètement les blessures d'Harry, trop occupé à mettre un terme à son rêve.

Harry essaya de se relever. Il devait partir se reposer loin, fuir. La douleur se répercutait toujours à travers ses membres et des mains le tenaient en place. Son esprit commença à enregistrer ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il était de retour au Terrier avec les Weasley. Sirius et Remus Lupin étaient là. Harry regarda autour de lui pendant quelques instants. Où était Sirius? Allait-il bien? Harry sentit ses yeux rouler dans sa tête tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son cœur battant furieusement. Il était au Terrier. Il était en sécurité…

Harry vit les yeux de la femme derrière ses propres paupières fermées et étouffa un sanglot. Sa cicatrice brûlait toujours, bien que moins douloureusement que quelques instants auparavant. C'était ça alors. C'était la fin. La femme ne pouvait pas réchapper à une autre vague du maléfice Doloris. Brusquement, la douleur dans la cicatrice d'Harry cessa. Harry arrêta de lutter tandis qu'il sentait le chagrin l'envelopper. Les mains restèrent sur lui tandis que chacun dans la pièce attendait de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Harry ne bougea pas, alors qu'il se battait avec des émotions qui l'écraseraient complètement s'il n'essayait pas de se calmer, de mettre de la distance entre lui et ce qu'il avait vu. Elle avait semblé si douce…

« Harry ? » tenta Ron. Ses amis… Accroche-toi à cette idée! Il essaya de former des mots avec sa bouche, mais s'aperçut qu'il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de voix.

« Ron » grinça la voix d'Harry où perçait la fatigue. Remus lui pressa la main d'une manière rassurante, et Mme Weasley sanglota en embrassant le front d'Harry.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Harry » murmura-t-elle, caressant toujours son front. Ron lâcha les épaules d'Harry abruptement, soupirant de soulagement. Harry tressaillit tandis que ses côtes envoyaient des éclats de douleur à cause de l'effort qu'il fournissait pour regagner le contrôle de sa respiration. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux de nouveau. Ses lunettes furent enfilées sur son visage avec facilité. Ron ou Mme Weasley devait les lui avoir mises, compris Harry. Ses paupières papillonnèrent en s'ouvrant, et Harry avala sa salive en se concentrant sur la pièce. Il était dans la chambre de Ron. Il ne se rappelait pas y être allé. Quelqu'un avait dû l'y avoir porté. Mr et Mme Weasley était là, ainsi que Ron et Remus. Où était Sirius?

Ron, où est Sirius?" demanda Harry soudainement inquiet. Ron fronça les sourcils, et Harry tressaillit quand il vit une mine sombre traverser le visage du professeur Lupin.

« Je… » tenta de répondre Ron.

« Je suis juste ici, Harry »dit Sirius et Harry soupira soulagé en se rendant compte qu'au moins les Weasley, Remus et Sirius étaient en sécurité. Sirius traversa à grand pas la pièce en portant une petite fiole bleue qu'il posa sur la table de nuit à côté du lit d'Harry et il s'agenouilla près de lui.

Harry nota l'expression du visage du professeur Lupin et l'échange muet qui semblait passer entre Sirius et Remus, puis ses paupières papillonnèrent pour finalement se fermer.

« Harry ? » Demanda le professeur Lupin.

« Oui, professeur ? » répondit Harry faiblement, se sentant déjà sombrer dans le néant. La terreur força ses yeux à se rouvrir. Il n'allait pas se rendormir!

« Harry, s'il te plait appelle-moi Remus » dit-il chaleureusement. Harry sourit mélancoliquement et acquiesça faiblement, s'enveloppant dans la banalité de la vie au Terrier. Rien de mauvais n'arrivait ici. Il n'était plus avec les Dursley. Mme Weasley écartait toujours tendrement les cheveux d'Harry de son front. Harry s'émerveilla de son doux contact. Les bouts de ses doigts paraissaient froids contre sa peau chaude, et il était si reconnaissant d'avoir ces petits gestes de réconfort qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge en pensant à la femme âgée dans la chaumière. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda le professeur Lu… Remus. Harry réprima la forte envie de crier, de pleurer et de fulminer. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire. Il y avait une leçon qu'il semblait destiné à apprendre encore et toujours, celle d'être réduit à l'impuissance face aux évènements. Ca lui donnait envie de tout casser, de se blottir dans une bulle et de prier pour que ça prenne fin.

« Ma cicatrice ne me fait plus aussi mal. Mes côtes sont douloureuses, et… » dit Harry, essayant de faire un bilan de son état physique sans alarmer qui que ce soit. Il savait qu'il ne réussissait pas. Ses mains tremblaient violemment dans celles de Remus, et maintenant Harry comprenait qu'il s'était lacéré les paumes avec ses propres ongles, les enfonçant dans sa peau tandis qu'il pliait ses mains en poings fermement serrés. Au moins, la femme ne souffrait plus.

« Oui ? » incita Remus.

« Ca brûle... Sous ma peau » chuchota Harry, peu disposé à l'admettre. Sirius pris une profonde inspiration tandis que ses yeux bleus fouillaient dans ceux verts d'Harry guère concentrés. Harry sentit ses larmes glisser sur ses joues, mais son cœur semblait lui faire trop mal pour sangloter. Les larmes paraissaient tomber toutes seules, complètement autonomes, indépendamment des intentions qu'Harry pouvait avoir

Il ferma ses yeux, fatigué, puis voulu les rouvrir encore. Personne ne posa de question sur le rêve, et pour ça Harry était profondément reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait pas le raconter. Pas encore. Peut-être à la lumière du jour, avec les bruits des jumeaux exaspérant Mme Weasley. Il pourrait alors être capable de le noter pour Dumbledore avec les plaisanteries de Ron et d'Hermione tout près tandis qu'ils joueraient aux échecs, ou parleraient à propos de quelque chose qu'Hermione avait lu dans un livre quelque part.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer, Harry » dit Sirius gentiment, son visage à côté de celui d'Harry, sa présence étant une chaleur réconfortante contre le corps encore tremblant d'Harry. Ses dents faisaient du bruit et ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Remus serra la main d'Harry, une autre assurance qu'Harry accueillit avec bienvenue.

« Je le veux, mais… Je ne peux pas » admit Harry. Ron mit doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, et Harry lui sourit faiblement. « C'est juste que je ne veux plus rêver » chuchota-il avec fatigue. Les expressions sur les visages de Sirius et Remus paraissaient indéchiffrables. Mr Weasley, qui était debout à côté d'Harry mais était resté à distance, permettant à Ron et aux autres un meilleur accès à Harry, serra ses lèvres dans une sympathie muette. Il ne voudrait pas non plus, à sa place, disait son expression.

« J'ai apporté des potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve avec moi, Harry. Plus de rêve pour ce soir » dit Sirius, et il déboucha la fiole qu'il avait placé sur la table de nuit. Sirius essaya de la lui passer, mais changea d'avis et enroula ses doigts autour de la nuque d'Harry, soulevant doucement sa tête de l'oreiller pour lui permettre de l'avaler plus facilement.

« Bois tout, Harry » dit Sirius, et Harry le fit, reconnaissant pour la chaleur, le néant paisible qui l'enveloppa avant même que sa tête ne puisse être reposée sur le lit. Il étouffa la petite voix dans le fond de sa tête qui murmurait à quel point ce serait agréable s'il ne se réveillait pas. Puis toutes les pensées dérivèrent au loin, dénuées de sens, et Harry soupira doucement de soulagement.

**À suivre**


	7. Solutions temporaires

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **7; **Traduit : **19; **En cours : **20, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&**

Bonne lecture

Et surtout, merci pour vos reviews!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**Chapitre 7 : Solutions temporaires**

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il pouvait entendre des voix étouffées, dans une autre pièce, et une respiration à ses côtés. Un museau humide passa sur la joue de Harry, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Tournant la tête, Harry rencontra le regard chaud et concerné de Sniffle. Harry sourit quand Sniffle passe rapidement sous la forme de Sirius.

« Bonjour », dit Sirius avec un grand sourire en mettant automatiquement ses lunettes à Harry.

« Bonjour », dit Harry d'une voix endormie, et il bailla. Il tressaillit, s'attendant à la désormais familière douleur dans les cotes, mais il n'y eut rien. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry ne sentit aucune envie de tousser.

« Ca va mieux ? », demanda Sirius, attentif aux réactions de son filleul. Harry tenta de se relever, toujours dans son lit. Il détestait la manière dont ses membres tremblaient ces derniers temps, et vit Sirius noter ce tremblement. Sirius vint derrière Harry et réajusta son oreiller, pour que Harry puisse s'asseoir plus confortablement. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, et recherchant la capacité de le faire, Harry acquiesça.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant », répondit Harry, se rappelant vaguement s'être réveillé pour manger un peu, boire de l'eau et des potions, avant de retomber dans le sommeil. Il fronça les sourcils. « Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » demanda-t-il. Sirius sourit.

« Trois jours.», répondit Sirius. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sirius acquiesça. « Madame Pomfresh a décidé qu'il serait bénéfique de te faire prendre des potions un moment pour arrêter tes cauchemars, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution plus permanente », dit-il.

« Une solution permanente ? », demanda Harry. Il se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, bien qu'encore tremblant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec les potions ?

Voyant l'expression confuse de Harry, Sirius se rassit et débuta une explication, à contrecoeur ; « La potion de sommeil sans rêve entraîne une forte dépendance. Tu peux encore la prendre environ deux jours avant qu'on soit obligé de trouver une autre solution, pour au moins une semaine ou quelque chose comme ça.», répondit Sirius.

« Ne pourrait-on pas l'étaler ? Potion une nuit, et rien la nuit suivante ? », demanda Harry avec curiosité, encore à moitié endormi, et terrifié à l'idée de nouveaux rêves. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face …

« Non, désolé. Ca s'accumule dans ton corps. Il faut au moins une semaine pour l'évacuer de ton corps, c'est ce que Madame Pomfresh a dit. Pour un usage à long terme, il faudrait espacer les doses car ça va s'accumuler dans ton organisme et provoquer des effets secondaires.», répondit Sirius.

« Des effets secondaires ? », demanda Harry.

« Pas de quoi t'inquiéter maintenant », répondit Sirius. « Nous allons garder ces rêves sous contrôle », dit-il avec emphase.

« Je suis désolé. », dit Harry, inconfortable à la pensée d'images de ses derniers cauchemars.

« Harry », dit Sirius en agrippant ses épaules et en le faisant sursauter. « Tu n'as pas à être désolé », dit-il fermement. « N'y penses pas. », dit-il encore, et Harry réalisa qu'il reconnaissait son expression. « Tu penses que tu peux marcher ? », demanda-t-il à Harry avec un sourire feint. Ignorant la sueur qui perlait sur son front, Harry se déplaça vers le bord du lit, où Sirius avait enlevé les couvertures. Il sortit ses jambes du lit faiblement, et sourit.

« Je vais probablement avoir besoin d'aide, mais oui. », répondit Harry, soudainement anxieux à l'idée de se déplacer librement et sans douleur. Il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis longtemps. Au rythme où les choses allaient chez les Dursley, Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de souffrir de claustrophobie. Harry grogna, surprit Sirius qui tenait pour lui une robe de Ron, et remarqua ses frissons.

« Quoi ? », demanda Sirius avec un sourire curieux.

« Je pensais combien ça serait sympa de ne plus être enfermé dans ma chambre. », dit Harry. Il vit une variété d'émotions passer sur le visage de Sirius. Finalement, l'inquiétude s'installa.

« Tu n'y retourneras pas », dit Sirius, le regard plongé dans celui de Harry. Harry acquiesça.

« Je sais. Dumbledore a placé de suffisamment bonnes protections sur le Terrier pour que je puisse rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances », dit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Il se souvenait de cette discussion. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non. Tu n'y retourneras _jamais_ . », dit Sirius. Harry s'apaisa. Tant d'émotions s'exprimaient en lui qu'il ne savait pas quoi ressentir.

« Que veux tu dire ? », demanda Harry calmement.

« Je veux dire que tu pourras rester avec les Weasley ou… quand je serai libéré… avec moi », dit Sirius. Harry scruta son visage, et ferma les yeux quand il eut le sentiment familier d'être un fardeau.

« Harry ! » dit Sirius fermement, agrippant Harry par les bras. Harry haleta de douleur, et les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il à Harry, qui retira son bras.

« Désolé. », soupira Harry. « Ce n'est pas complètement guéri », dit-il, tenant son bras contre sa poitrine. Sirius se figea en réalisant de quoi Harry parlait. Le bras droit de Harry, au creux du coude, là où Pettigrow l'avait coupé. Harry manqua la myriade d'émotions qui assombrirent le visage de Sirius avant de revenir à l'inquiétude.

« Les potions de Madame Pomfresh ne l'ont pas guéri ? », demanda Sirius, surpris et distrait de leur conversation précédente pour un temps. Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est cicatrisé et tout, mais encore sensible au toucher, et ça à l'air de pouvoir se rouvrir facilement. », répondit-il.

« Je ne voulais pas… » commença Sirius, horrifié à l'idée de blesser Harry. Harry secoua fermement la tête.

« Non. C'est bon, ça va. C'est juste sensible. », dit il avec une tentative de sourire rassurant. Sirius soupira et nota que Harry avait pâli au moment où il s'était tenu devant Sirius. Sans alerte, Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et attrapa une couverture sur le lit. « Hey… », protesta Harry.

« OK. On doit discuter de quelques points, et je ferai court car les Weasley s'inquiètent et veulent de voir aussi. Tout d'abord, tu n'es pas un _fardeau_ et tu ne l'as jamais été. Le simple fait que tu le penses est un argument de plus pour montrer que tu n'aurais jamais dû rester chez les Dursley. Tu es un jeune bien, avec un cœur énorme. Tu es adorable, gentil et intelligent. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui te passes par la tête quand tu penses que tu es un problème. Um, tu as vu les jumeaux ? », demanda Sirius gentiment, mais avec de l'humour dans les yeux. Oui, il pouvait imaginer que les deux presque adultes pouvaient donner plus de fil à retordre que lui. Mais le sourire de Harry s'affaiblit à la pensée des peurs qu'il avait en restant avec les gens qu'il aimait.

« Sirius », dit Harry avec hésitation. « Si… si je reste avec toi ou Ron… Je vous mettrai en danger», termina-t-il. Sirius secoua la tête et sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui.

« Je voudrais apporter un peu de logique à tout ça. », dit Remus depuis la porte. Il se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte et semblait avoir entendu la dernière partie de leur conversation. Harry le regarda curieusement quand il entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il marcha vers Harry, toujours bercé dans les bras de Sirius comme un bébé. Remus ajusta les couvertures autour de Harry, qui devait admettre qu'il avait froid.

« Logique ? », demanda Sirius à Remus avec humour. Le professeur Lupin était clairement dans la place.

« Tu es l'ami de Ron, et aussi bien de toute la famille Weasley. Tu es le filleul de Sirius. Ces relations les mettent en danger. Mais… », dit Remus, en levant une main pour interrompre Harry qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

« Les Weasley sont des adversaires de Voldemort. Ils l'ont toujours été, et le seront toujours. Cela les met en danger, que tu sois là ou pas. Sirius est aussi un ennemi de Voldemort, et moi aussi. Nous sommes et nous seront, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit parti pour de bon, en danger permanent. », dit Remus. Sirius regarda Remus avec un sourcil interrogatif.

« Vous êtes les seuls êtres humains à avoir fait face à Voldemort et à y avoir survécu plusieurs fois, vrai ? », dit Remus, qui attendit que Harry acquiesce. Harry était prêt à discuter la sémantique de cette argumentation, mais Remus leva une main pour le faire taire.

« Vrai ou faux, Harry ? », demanda Remus.

« Vrai », murmura Harry, clairement décidé à débattre.

« Donc, tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes avec eux pour les protéger ? Si quelqu'un attaque, tu pourras faire quelque chose au lieu de lire des articles sur ce qui se sera passé dans la Gazette des Sorciers le lendemain. », dit Remus. Harry le regarda avec des yeux hantés.

« Je n'ai pas pu protéger Cédric », dit Harry doucement. Sirius fut choqué, et serra Harry contre lui. Remus pâlit et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Harry ne vit pas le regard que les deux hommes échangèrent, mais il sentit Sirius le serrer, lui permettant de reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Que pouvait-on répondre à ça ?

« Est-ce que Harry est réveillé maintenant ? Oh ! », dit Ron quand il entra dans la pièce, voyant Harry dans les bras de Sirius et remarquant les émotions intenses qui passaient entre les deux hommes (Remus et Sirius). Il fronça les sourcils une seconde puis sourit en voyant les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller, et Harry jeter des coups d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Sirius. « Bonjour ! », dit-il joyeusement. Harry sourit gentiment en retour. L'enthousiasme de Ron était toujours contagieux. « Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous ? Maman dit de venir pour le petit-déjeuner. », ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver, Sirius. », réprimanda gentiment Remus.

« Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de me le rappeler. », répondit Sirius, et Harry pensa qu'il parlait d'expérience.

Dans les escaliers, Ron marchait derrière Harry et Sirius. « Comment te sens tu ? », demanda-t-il à son ami.

« Mieux. », répondit Harry.

« J'espère que tu as faim. », dit Ron.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Harry, sachant qu'il n'allait pas s'empiffrer, et qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on le force à se gaver. Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait sauté de joie à la pensée d'un bon repas chez les Weasley, mais maintenant… La nourriture ne l'attirait plus autant. Ron dut le voir sur le visage de Harry, car il le regarda avec un air sympathique.

« Parce que Maman se fait un défi personnel de te faire prendre au moins cinq kilos. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Papa. Elle pense que tu es petit car tu souffres de malnutrition. », déclara Ron.

Harry vit l'émotion sur le visage de Remus qui les suivait dans les escaliers. Apparemment, madame Weasley n'était pas la seule à le penser. Harry gémit intérieurement.

« Il fait comment dehors, aujourd'hui ? », demanda Harry, changeant subitement de sujet de conversation.

« Un temps parfait pour le Quiddich. Chaud et ensoleillé. Pourquoi pas aller dehors près le déjeuner ? », demanda Ron. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas en état de voler sur un balai, ou encore de marcher plus que quelques pas, mais l'idée d'aller dehors lui semblait merveilleuse.

A une époque, les Dursley avaient trouvé des tas d'excuses pour enfermer Harry à l'intérieur, ou lui faire faire des corvées dehors, mais depuis le dernier trimestre, il n'était sorti que quelques fois. Harry remarqua que Ron avait continué de parler, et fit plus attention au bavardage de son ami.

« Je vais envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour l'inviter jusqu'au début des cours. », dit Ron avec un sourire ravi. Harry sentit de la culpabilité parce que l'invitation avait probablement été lancée à cause de sa santé. Normalement, ils ne rencontraient pas Hermione avant la sortie au Chemin de Traverse, avant la rentrée.

« N'y vois rien de mal, Harry. », dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils, et corrigeant la pensée silencieuse de Harry. « Les parents de Hermione font un voyage de quelques semaines pour leurs quinze ans de mariage, et elle devait rester chez une tante. Maman l'a su et a insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Merlin, Harry, tu deviens parano ! » dit Ron en secouant la tête de manière dramatique.

Harry rougit, embarrassé, en réalisant combien ses pensées avaient été vaines et regarda en bas pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre s'émouvait. Il manqua le souffle soulagé de Remus, et le 'pouce en l'air' de Sirius vers Ron, accompagné d'un grand sourire. Ron rayonna sous les louanges silencieuses des Maraudeurs, puis reprit une expression neutre avant que Harry ne regarde à nouveau vers lui.

Sirius enroula les couvertures autour de Harry un peu plus serrées quand il sentit le tremblement augmenter, et Harry ferma les yeux un moment, se maintenant à l'affrontement que serait la rencontre avec la famille Weasley, à la fois avide de les voir, et de les éviter. Leur compagnie serait une distraction bienvenue. N'importe quoi serait bienvenu pour chasser de son esprit les derniers mots de la femme, qui faisaient encore écho dans sa tête. « Oh, enfant, réveille-toi», avait-elle dit. Il l'aurait souhaité, et tout n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar. Pas ses amis, ni Poudlard, mais Voldemort… Il serait ravi d'abandonner Voldemort derrière lui.

**À suivre**


	8. N'y pense même pas

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **8; **Traduit : **21; **En cours : **22, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&**

_**Voici les dernière nouvelle De Paradise Of Readers**_

Pour la fic :

_**- Life, As Experience d Through Your Fingers :**_

Le chapitre 4 est en ce moment à la bêta lecture, normalement, cette semaine, je l'envois à la correction, donc il sera au plus tard, la semaine prochaine, devant vos yeux! De plus, vous aurez le chapitre 5 pour Noël !

**_- Merlin's Legacy _: **_Remus James Lupin _ne pouvant plus traduit, à donner son chap à terminer à _La belle de caddix_! Normalement si tout va bien, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochain! Et pareil, vous en aurez un autre, pour Noël!

**- Pour _L'arc des sacrifices _: **le projet est maintenant administré exclusivement par Lune d'argent, une de nos membres. Dès qu'elle sera bien dans le bain, les chapitres seront de nouveau mit sur Ff comme d'habitude!

**- _Phœnix et licorne _: **reste plus qu'1 à traduire, maintenant faut attendre qu'il reviennent de la correction, car j'ai prit une autre correctrice. _Lune d'argent _sera trop occupé avec l'arc des sacrifices, pour s'en occuper!

- Plus jamais seul, plus jamais, avance très bien!

**- _Go with the tide : _**c'est entre l'avancement et le stagnement pour certain chapitre!

- Pareil pour _Réalization_ qui stagne grave! Je vais essayé de faire marcher mon arme secret, faudra d'abord, que je réussisse à l'attraper, heureusement qu'il habite juste devant chez moi XD !

**- _A Broken Child _: **le chap 14 est à la correction! Normalement, elles devaient être 2 dessus, mais je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle et donc _Drey Drey _s'en occupe seul!

Voilà! C'est tout pour l'instant! Je vous tiens au courant!

**- Métamorphose : **le 3 et 4 sont à la correction, reste plus qu'a attendre

**§**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine et **SURTOUT** un grand **MERCI**!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**Chapitre 8 : N'y pense même pas ! **

Sirius observait Harry, qui reposait avec lassitude contre un vieux chêne à côté d'un ruisseau traversant le jardin des Weasley. Le soleil matinal miroitait dans l'eau vive et les lueurs dansantes se reflétaient joyeusement sur Sirius. Harry semblait se détendre un peu tandis qu'il était assis avec Ron, ses indomptables cheveux noirs formant un fort contraste avec la couverture blanche qui l'enveloppait douillettement pour lutter contre les coups de froid qui l'avait tourmenté depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Ron et Harry étaient dehors depuis le petit déjeuner, et jouaient aux échecs. Sirius avait attendu impatiemment dans les buissons tout près de là depuis l'arrivée de Percy, furieux de ce rappel malvenu du fait qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas fournir une maison convenable à Harry.

_« Mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, » _se promit silencieusement Sirius.

Arthur avait avertit Sirius la nuit précédente que Percy viendrait, sans aucun doute envoyé par le Ministère. Arthur avait tristement admis que, peu importe à quel point il pouvait aimé Percy, il n'avait pas confiance en son jugement à propos des affaires concernant le Ministère, et qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas avoir assez confiance en lui pour lui révéler la présence de Sirius. Ce qui était un avertissement plus que suffisant pour Sirius.

Il avait été étrange de regarder Percy s'agenouiller à côté de Ron et Harry. Sirius, sous sa forme d'animagus, avait entendu clairement la conversation. Percy avait essayé de faire parler Harry, mais bien qu'il semblait réellement s'intéresser à la santé d'Harry, les questions qu'il avait posé étaient idiotes et n'étaient visiblement pas de son cru. Harry était-il sûr que c'était les Dursley qui l'avaient frappé ? Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il écrit à personne ? Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il raconté à personne ces mauvais traitements ?

Les poils du cou de Sirius s'étaient hérissés et il avait dû étouffer des grognements face aux questions, mais Harry avait été patient avec Percy. Tandis que les questions avançaient, les silences d'Harry se faisaient plus longs, sa voix plus faible et ses yeux plus distants. Percy remuait mal à l'aise et commençait à se tortiller alors que le regard furieux et féroce de Ron s'intensifiait à chaque question. Après un silence particulièrement long, Percy s'éclaircit la gorge.

« T'as recueilli assez d'informations pour tes précieux supérieurs ? » siffla Ron, étonnant autant Harry que Percy avec ce venin dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? » bafouilla Percy. Sirius observait comment Harry semblait doucement se retirer encore plus loin en lui.

« Je pensais que tu te souciais plus que ça d'Harry. » dit Ron, ses yeux rétrécis. Sirius eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les yeux d'Harry dans le vague. Il était toujours là, mais visiblement une sorte de barrière s'était dressée.

_« C'est pour te protéger de Percy, ou de Ron ? » _se demanda Sirius. Ron était certainement intimidant quand il voulait l'être. Pas étonnant qu'Harry ait été si affolé pendant le tournois quand Ron avait été jaloux de la nomination d'Harry et de la participation qui en découlait. Il n'avait sûrement même pas besoin de donner des coups de poings.

« Je me soucie de lui ! » protesta Percy, en se levant et se reculant. Ron bondit à sa suite, enfonçant son index dans la poitrine de Percy pour souligner ses mots.

« Bien, alors 'Harry, es-tu sûr que c'était les Dursley qui te frappaient ? » demanda Ron dans une imitation moqueuse de Percy. Puis sa voix se fit douce et pensive.

« Je sais plus trop, Percy. Il faisait sombre… parfois… la nuit. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent… chaque jour pendant plus d'un mois!…Ca pourrait avoir été un déguisement… des mangemorts habillés comme les Dursley! » dit Ron avec un reniflement féroce. « Quel genre de questions c'est, ça ?! » demanda Ron pris de colère.

Percy avait cédé et reculé, et était à présent en train de courir à petites foulées vers la maison, son visage tordu de rage et d'humiliation face à l'assaut brutal de Ron. Sirius regarda Percy partir, satisfait de l'attaque de Ron, et s'assit rapidement à côté d'Harry en tant que Sniffle, décidant qu'il pouvait prendre ce risque. En plus, il était aussi extrêmement peu probable que Percy s'approche d'Harry avant un bon moment. Pas avec Ron dans les parages. _« Sniffle » _gémit doucement et se coucha près d'Harry, posant sa tête sur les genoux de celui-ci.

« Chhh, » dit Harry distraitement, en caressant la tête de Sniffle. Sirius comprit en tressaillant que Harry essayait inconsciemment de le réconforter. Les yeux d'Harry avaient toujours ce regard effroyablement absent. Ses mains continuaient à trembler sérieusement tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts dans la fourrure de Sniffle. Distraitement, Harry ferma les yeux et frotta son autre main contre son front. C'était un moment d'inattention, et Sirius vit clairement la douleur qu'Harry ressentait encore provenant de sa cicatrice. Désirant pouvoir dire quelque chose, ou parler à son filleul, Sirius regarda Harry pendant un moment. La grimace d'Harry disparut quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'inquiétude de Sirius.

« Ça va, Sniffle. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. » dit Harry d'un ton rassurant. Sirius observa Ron revenir en direction de l'endroit où Harry était assis, sa colère s'effaçant déjà de son visage. Il regarda Harry et sourit gaiement. Le roux versatile essuya ses mains sur sa robe et haussa les épaules en reprenant sa marche vers le ruisseau, ses pas de nouveau vifs.

« Tu es probablement bien ici, mais fait le guet juste au cas où. » donna Ron comme instruction à Sirius d'un air conspirateur et il émit un '_oooumph_' en se laissant tomber sur la terre dure à côté d'Harry. Sirius resta où il se trouvait, la main d'Harry enroulée dans sa fourrure, et il sentit au fur et à mesure les tremblements commencer à s'atténuer. En tournant la tête, il vit que les yeux d'Harry avaient commencé à se fermer. Ron le vit aussi et sourit légèrement à Sirius. Il pris un de ses livres d'école qu'il avait posé près du jeu d'échecs et commença à lire. Sirius observa Harry se démener pour rester éveillé, la palette d'émotions passant à travers son visage étant une indication claire de sa réticence à dormir. Finalement, la tête d'Harry tomba en avant, et Sirius décida qu'il devrait le laisser se reposer plutôt que d'essayer de le placer plus confortablement.

En regardant le soulèvement et l'abaissement tranquille de la cage thoracique d'Harry pendant qu'il dormait, Sirius se rappela à quel point les mains d'Harry avaient tremblé au petit déjeuner, assez violemment pour qu'il ait de la difficulté à tenir sa fourchette et son couteau. Sirius avait désespérément voulu intervenir, et il était clair que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce également. Le petit déjeuner avait consisté en un tas de regards furtifs tandis qu'Harry mangeait doucement et avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas non plus mangé beaucoup, ce qui avait presque rendu Molly apoplectique d'inquiétude.

Au début, Sirius avait pensé que c'était l'accumulation des évènements qui avait causé les tremblements et les frissons d'Harry, mais plus il regardait Harry, plus il se rendait compte que ceux-ci étaient certains des symptômes dont Madame Pomfresh parlait. C'était juste un échantillonnage de ce que sa connexion avec Voldemort faisait à son corps.

Harry somnola pendant presque une heure après que Percy soit retourné dans la maison. Même en dormant le visage d'Harry ne pouvait se détendre, et finalement il se réveilla en sursaut, sa tête se relevant si brusquement que Sirius se leva d'un bond, prêt à sauter dans les buissons, pensant que Percy était revenu. S'apercevant que Percy n'était nul part aux alentours, Sirius retourna à côté d'Harry et le renifla par jeu, essayant de le distraire. Il se laissa tomber spectaculairement sur le dos, les pattes étendues dans les airs et la langue pendant d'un côté de sa gueule. Il dansa presque de joie quand un mince sourire traversa le visage d'Harry alors qu'il grattait le poitrail de Sniffle.

« Il y a quelque chose d'obscène quand tu fais ça, » dit Remus à Sirius avec un petit sourire narquois en s'approchant d'eux. Il était resté avec Arthur et Percy pendant un moment, mais il semblait avoir finalement réussi à s'échapper. Sirius remua la queue et retroussa ses babines pour révéler sa propre version d'un sourire canin.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler, » dit Remus à Sirius après quelques instants, et Sirius se redressa, léchant Harry de manière peu soignée sur le côté du visage, sa démarche dynamique alors qu'il entendait Harry bafouiller d'indignation derrière lui.

« Dégoûtant ! » Dit Harry. Ron pouffa de rire.

Sirius suivit Remus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux sûrs que ni Harry ni Ron ne pourraient les entendre. Le ton de Remus avait sonné beaucoup trop sérieux. Remus tourna des yeux graves vers Sniffle.

« Passe devant et reste sous la forme de Sniffle pour l'instant. Percy n'est pas encore parti, » donna-t-il comme instruction. Sirius inclina la tête, jetant au passage un coup d'œil vers Harry.

Ron semblait avoir convaincu Harry de faire une nouvelle partie d'échecs. Harry dû sentir le regard inquiet de Sirius, car il leva les yeux et lui sourit de manière rassurante. Sirius soupira et s'installa sur son arrière-train, levant son regard sur le visage fatigué de Remus.

« C'est mauvais là-bas, » dit doucement Remus. « Le Ministère est complètement paniqué. Fudge est dans tous ses états pour trouver quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la responsabilité des meurtres les plus récents, parce que ça ne peut pas être Voldemort, » dit-il avec un hochement de tête écœuré en signe de refus. « Il sait que c'est seulement une question de temps avant que ces assassinats ne puissent plus être cachés. Ajoutes à ça le fiasco d'Harry au Tournois des Trois Sorciers… » continua Remus, avant de faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Sirius sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça. « Il essaie de pousser le Ministère à donner à Harry du Veritaserum et de l'interroger sur la mort de Cédric. »

Sirius commença à gronder en montrant les crocs et sut que les poils de son cou s'étaient dressés. Ses yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers la maison où Percy se trouvait toujours, et il aurait pu faire quelque chose d'imprudent si Remus n'avait pas saisi Sniffle par la peau du cou et ne l'avait tenu en place. La poigne de Remus ne souffrit aucune discussion. Le loup-garou était le plus fort et de loin. Sirius se rassit, soupirant en ravalant sa colère. De plus, ce n'était pas la faute de Percy.

_« Quoique, » _rectifia silencieusement Sirius, 'après les questions idiotes qu'il a posé à Harry, ça ne me dérangerait pas de lui donner au moins une petite frayeur.'

« Arthur a pris les choses en main avec lui pour le moment, Sirius, mais chaque jour la prise de Fudge sur le Ministère se resserre. Aussi cruel et déplacé que ça semble, cet interrogatoire peut encore avoir lieu, » dit doucement Remus. « Et si ça arrive, les Aurors viendront interroger Harry, » continua-t-il.

Maintenant des alarmes hurlaient dans la tête de Sirius tandis qu'il se levait, gémissant désespérément. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'emparer d'Harry. Une fois qu'il serait dans leurs mains… Il ne voulait même pas penser aux choses qui pourraient arriver. Avoir à faire avec le Ministère de la Magie avait une tendance à ressembler à une boule de neige. Une fois qu'ils avaient leurs crochets sur vous, il était presque impossible d'en échapper.

« Il est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, » dit Remus, levant une main comme si ça pouvait calmer quelque peu la peur de Sirius. « Ça fournit une bonne quantité de protection, Sirius. Le public n'appréciera pas que Fudge interroge un garçon de quinze ans avec du Veritaserum. Ses effets secondaires sont beaucoup plus violents sur des adolescents que sur des adultes, » continua-t-il.

Sirius n'avait pas la foi de Remus envers 'le public'. Il avait vu à quelle vitesse chacun s'en était pris à Harry et Hermione à la suite des infâmes articles de Rita Skeeter, et il n'avait absolument aucune confiance qu'Harry serait protégé entre les mains de Fudge.

« Je te vois venir. » dit Remus, brisant la concentration de Sirius. « Autant que je déteste l'admettre, nous avons peu d'options à l'heure actuelle. Je sais que tu veux l'emmener avec toi et le cacher, Sirius, et je te comprends tout à fait. En temps normal, je pense que je le suggérerais moi-même tout de suite. Mais Harry n'est pas en bonne santé, et il a besoin des potions et de l'aide que seul Dumbledore peut fournir. Voldemort est beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'était auparavant, et Harry n'est plus en sécurité. Il a besoin de rester ici pour le moment. Donne à Arthur une chance. » dit Remus.

Sirius voulut dire à Remus que ce n'était pas d'Arthur qu'il doutait, mais de Fudge. Il semblait que si peu de personnes avaient les meilleurs intérêts d'Harry à cœur. Après ce qu'ils avaient vu chez les Dursley, Sirius avait même des doutes sur Dumbledore parfois...

« S'ils forcent vraiment Harry à répondre aux questions, Sirius, ils devront aussi faire face à ses réponses. » indiqua calmement Remus. « Peut-être que Fudge ne sera pas capable de se tirer des implications du témoignage d'Harry. » dit-il. Sirius gémit.

_« A quel prix pour Harry? » _était la question silencieuse de Sirius à Remus. Il pinça ses lèvres et hocha la tête. A quel prix en effet.

« Il ne se passera rien tout de suite, Sirius. Nous avons encore du temps… Et peut-être proposerons-nous même de meilleures options d'ici là. Mais pour le moment… Je voulais juste que tu saches. » dit Remus, le visage sombre. Sirius s'assit à côté de Remus silencieusement, perdu dans ses propres pensées. La chance pouvait tourner si facilement dans l'une ou l'autre direction. Sirius espérait seulement que la chance d'Harry tournerait avec elle.

Percy resta dans la maison durant deux autres heures. Ses discussions avec ses parents commencèrent à être entrecoupées de bruits d'explosions et des cris perçants et furieux de Molly. Fred et George, au plus grand amusement de Sirius et Remus, avaient pris sur eux-mêmes de presser le départ de Percy. Le cœur de Sirius se souleva un peu quand il entendit Percy rugir de rage.

_« Rien ne se passera aujourd'hui. Nous avons encore le temps. » _se dit-il et il surprit Harry tandis qu'il, lui aussi, écoutait les activités continuant à l'intérieur du Terrier. Harry secoua la tête et échangea quelques mots avec Ron, un petit sourire sur le visage. Sirius espérait qu'il ne prenait pas ses désirs pour des réalités en songeant que les yeux d'Harry semblaient plus brillants et plus lumineux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des jours.

Une fois que Percy fut finalement parti, Fred et George rejoignirent Ron et Harry, essayant manifestement de le faire rire. Sur une conversation entière passant en seulement deux ou trois expressions, les jumeaux quittèrent soudainement les garçons et filèrent à toute allure devant Sirius et Remus, se dirigeant vers la maison. Sirius comprit bientôt que les jumeaux avaient décidé qu'il était grand temps d'éclaircir l'humeur sombre laissée par le passage Percy.

« Prends les Friandises pour Sorciers Astucieux **(1)**. » Sirius entendit Fred crier alors qu'il passait en courant par la porte de derrière. Remus et Sirius échangèrent des regards nerveux.

_« En réalité, c'était peut-être George. » _corrigea Sirius. Il savait qu'ils s'amusaient à s'habiller de manière identique juste pour rendre plus difficiles la tâche consistant à les différencier.

« Le Maquillage Maugréen ou Changement de face Maugrey lui remontera le moral ! » cria George de l'intérieur du Terrier. Sirius eut un mouvement de recul à cette pensée. Il espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui rappellerait à Harry ce qui était arrivé après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand ils avaient découvert Croupton …

« Oh oh… » Sirius entendit Remus le dire nerveusement et celui-ci commença à se lever, dans l'intention d'entrer à l'intérieur et de s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient pas une telle chose. Des pieds martelant lourdement le sol à l'étage lui dirent que les jumeaux étaient déjà hors de portée de voix.

« Vous n'infligerez pas le Changement de face Maugrey à Harry, George Weasley ! » cria Molly horrifiée.

_« Ouaip, c'était George, » _pensa Sirius. Merci Merlin, Molly les a entendu. Maugrey était la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin de se rappeler. Il avait assez de problèmes avec les rêves connectés à Voldemort comme ça.

« Sirius ? » demanda Remus pensivement alors que Sirius reprenait sa forme humaine, décidant que la voie était libre. Remus replia ses jambes sous lui élégamment tandis qu'il s'installait à côté de Sirius maintenant que Molly était intervenue pour le bien d'Harry.

« Le Kit des Cognards de Base, George. Ron ne l'a pas encore vu ! Ce sera parfait ! Il ne saura pas ce qui le frappe ! » cria Fred de l'étage, puis les jumeaux passèrent de nouveau comme des éclairs devant Sirius et Remus en direction d'un Ron sans méfiance.

_« Le pauvre Ron va apprendre à connaître Le Kit des Cognards de Base bien assez tôt. » _pensa Sirius, dans un mouvement de sympathie.

« Oui ? » demanda Sirius, recentrant son attention sur Remus.

« Je pense vraiment que nous avons encore le temps… Mais prévois quand même quelques plans d'évasion pour toi dans le cas où ces Aurors se montrent vraiment. » dit Remus.

« Et ne parlons pas à Harry de tout cela. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter inutilement. » dit Sirius. Remus inclina la tête pour donner son accord, et ils s'installèrent tous les deux pour assister aux plus récentes farces des jumeaux.

Sirius observa comment Harry examinait les dernières inventions farceuses que les jumeaux lui avaient remis. Il savait qu'ils ne joueraient aucun mauvais tour à Harry, mais il les observa néanmoins avec méfiance. Harry faisaient des commentaires élogieux et, à deux ou trois reprises, lança aux jumeaux des regards pleins d'avertissements pointés vers Ron. Cela intrigua Sirius, et il nota mentalement de se renseigner sur ça plus tard.

Une petite brise souffla à travers les arbres, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry. Il serra les couvertures plus étroitement autour de lui comme si la température se refroidissait. Dans un accord muet, Sirius et Remus se levèrent tous les deux. Il était temps de ramener Harry à l'intérieur. Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux sur les adultes qui approchaient, avec un pétillement diabolique dans les yeux…

« N'y pensez même pas. » gronda Sirius avec un sourcil levé, et il réprima un sourire tandis que la menace réussissait à intimider les jumeaux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que n'importe quel tour qu'ils joueraient leur serait rendu au centuple. Ca pourrait être drôle… Remus donna à Sirius un coup de coude comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

« N'y penses pas toi. » chuchota Remus. Sirius jeta un regard soumis dans sa direction, mais il était clair que Remus n'était pas dupe. Les jumeaux n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils mettaient les pieds …

**À suivre**

(1) Wheeze veut dire asthmatique, respiration bruyante, c'est pourquoi Violette a mis que la traduction de Wheezard Treats est Traitements Sorciers pour Asthmatiques mais Wheeze veut aussi dire astuce, ruse, plan, et Treat veut dire traitement, bonbon.


	9. Farces et préparatifs

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **9; **Traduit : **21; **En cours : **22, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

_**Erreur au chap précédent, le chapitre 8, a été traduit par Blacky**_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_**&**_

**&**

Bonne lecture et continuez à nous suivre!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 9 : Farces et préparatifs**

Hermione Granger réussit partiellement à avoir l'air digne en sortant de la cheminée des Weasley, dans leur salon, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Elle fit une pause, brossa la suie sur son jeans, et regarda autour d'elle pour découvrir quelque chose d'intrigant. Remus Lupin hurlait littéralement de rire, et se tenait contre le canapé avec un bras tremblant. Il tenait l'autre contre son estomac.

Fred et Georges jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs depuis la cuisine, avec des mines satisfaites. Ron riait si fort qu'il grognait, et même Harry avait un grand sourire comme ils regardaient tous la délicate miniature de chien noir, avec des yeux bleus et un grand nœud rose vif au sommet de la tête. Il regardait autour de lui avec étonnement, puis grogna quand le professeur Lupin bascula finalement, dans un accès de joie, reposant son dos contre le côté du canapé, pendant que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Ses rires devenaient des halètements.

« Je dois arrêter ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! … », siffla-t-il. « Je n'ai pas ri comme ça depuis des années ! »

« Bien joué, cher ami. », dit Fred dans la porte, laissant voir seulement sa tête, comme si elle était sans corps, à Georges. Georges était plus loin dans la pièce, mais se tenait aux montants de la porte comme s'il était sur le point de partir si le chien décidait de le chasser.

« En effet, mon cher Fred. En effet. », dit Georges de la manière la plus digne possible.

« Nous allons devoir te rebaptiser maintenant, Patmol. Peut-être que Bout Pétillant (original Twinkle Toes) sera plus approprié ? », demanda Remus en tombant sur le côté. « Oh ! Mes côtes ! J'ai besoin d'une potion ! », s'écria Lupin, et le petit chien grogna fièrement avant d'aboyer. En fait, il essayait d'aboyer, car le son ressemblait à un jappement. Le chien s'arrêta, parut choqué de faire ce bruit. Hermione aurait juré qu'il avait l'air embarrassé, puis il tourna les talons, et monta les escaliers.

Hermione prit cet instant pour intérioriser ce qu'elle avait vu. Les jumeaux avaient fait une blague à Sirius, le transformant en la susmentionnée miniature de chien. Elle sentit, à son sourire confus à cette idée, l'expression dégoûtée de Sirius quand il manquait chaque marche, à cause de sa nouvelle taille. A chaque instant, il regardait le bois de la marche et grognait. C'était un grognement très mignon.

« Vous deux, vous l'avez vexé ! », dit Ron en voyant le départ de Sirius. Fred et Georges flânaient maintenant dans le salon, toujours l'air satisfaits d'eux-mêmes.

« Je tremble. Tu me protègeras, dis, Fred ? », demanda Georges, en plaçant une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Fred.

« Restes là, Georges. Je vais sauver cette journée ! », cria Fred, qui bondit en l'air, et atterrit en grand écart, une main devant lui, la paume tournée vers l'avant. Hermione connaissait cette pose de héros pour l'avoir vue dans des films, mais elle se demandait d'où les jumeaux pouvaient bien la connaître.

Lupin avait finalement cessé de rire et se rasseyait, essuyant les larmes de son visage et secouant la tête. Son visage avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune grâce à son sourire. « Oh, vous riez maintenant, les enfants, mais vous devriez prendre au sérieux son avertissement », dit-il. Ron acquiesça, et se tourna finalement vers la cheminée.

« Hermione ! », dit Ron joyeusement, et il se dirigea vers elle. Harry, qui s'était allongé sur le canapé contre lequel Lupin était appuyé, soutenu par les oreillers. Harry tourna la tête vers elle, et lui sourit.

« Salut Hermione ! », dit Harry, les yeux encore pétillants de son rire. Hermione traversa la pièce et le serra dans ses bras. Elle profita de sa surprise et de sa timidité pour évaluer l'état de son autre meilleur ami.

Harry avait perdu beaucoup de poids. C'était encore plus évident quand elle sentit ses épaules qui saillaient douloureusement. Il ressemblait plus à l'apparence qu'il avait en première année qu'en juin dernier, bien que ses yeux, brillants d'hilarité, fussent cernés et graves. Il avait des yeux de vieillard sur un visage de garçonnet. Sa peau était fraîche et moite au toucher, et elle sentait le tremblement de ses bras quand il la serra dans ses bras en retour. La pâleur de sa peau faisait un contraste saisissant avec le noir de ses cheveux. En gros, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Quand Hermione le lâcha, madame Weasley entra dans la pièce, les bras grands ouverts.

« Hermione ! C'est bon de te voir, mon enfant. Tu as passé un bon été ? », demanda-t-elle, tout en embrassant Hermione. Hermione et Ron se fixèrent pendant un moment. Elle chercha des réponses dans ses yeux, et trouva à la place de l'inquiétude. Il tordit ses lèvres en un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais Hermione avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Très bon, madame Weasley. Mes parents sont partis quelques semaines. Papa voulait renouveler ses vœux (de mariage), donc je suis venue voir ce qui se passe. », dit Hermione en tournant la tête. Ses parents étaient d'incurables romantiques, et son père avait souhaité faire des choses idiotes sans véritable raison. Hermione se souvenait que son père l'avait emmenée à Paris, juste elle, quand elle avait huit ans.

« Je voulais que tu voies la ville la plus romantique du monde avec un homme qui t'aimera toujours. », avait-il dit solennellement à Hermione devant la tour Eiffel, dans la file d'attente pour monter au sommet. Hermione sourit au regard embrumé de madame Weasley. Elle la suspecta de toujours pleurer aux mariages.

« C'est tellement mignon. », s'exclama Madame Wesaley avec une voix douce, puis elle éclaircit sa gorge et lança des regards vers les garçons qui étaient toujours dans le salon (et le professeur Lupin), et retourna dans la cuisine en s'agitant. Hermione aurait juré qu'elle l'avait entendu souhaiter la présence de Ginny, pour être trois femmes dans la maison Weasley, au moins pour quelques semaines. Elle sourit et retourna son attention à ses amis.

Hermione serra rapidement Ron dans ses bras (il remua ridiculement, mais elle le serra quand même) ; puis elle marcha vers Lupin et le serra aussi dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur. », dit Hermione avec sincérité. Le professeur Lupin cligna des yeux sous l'intensité de son ton, et elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à son tour.

« Harry a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous deux. », répondit Lupin. « S'il te plait, appelles moi Remus », ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil ironique. Hermione se demanda combien de fois il avait dû dire cette phrase récemment.

« J'espère que je serai embrassé comme ça moi aussi », dit Sirius depuis les escaliers. Hermione rit à la vue du parrain de Harry, qui descendait les escaliers en portant un gros ruban rose vif dans les cheveux. A l'instant, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et quittèrent la maison. « Fuyez, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher. », murmura-t-il pour personne en particulier, et Hermione regarda Harry secouer la tête.

« Ils ne savent pas dans quoi ils se sont mis. », dit Harry en souriant. « Je pense que je verrai cette folie des Maraudeurs pour laquelle tu es si célèbre… »

« J'aime ne pas avoir été le mec mature de la bande. », dit Sirius, qui regarda Remus qui reniflait. « OK, c'était peut-être pas un bon choix de mots », s'amenda-t-il.

« Tu as emmené tes affaires ? », demanda Ron. Hermione acquiesça en pointant la tête vers une malle à côté de la cheminée. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes après elle.

« C'est un peu lourd », répondit Hermione.

« Pas de problème. », répondit Remus, qui se leva et fit léviter la malle derrière lui en montant les escaliers. « Quelle chambre ? », demanda-t-il.

« La dernière sur la droite », l'informa Ron.

« Où est Ginny ? », demanda Hermione avec curiosité. Elle aimait la compagnie de Ginny, et avait découvert qu'elles avaient plus de points communs qu'elle ne l'avait cru au premier abord.

« Maman l'a envoyé passer quelques semaines avec Charlie. », dit Ron, son visage lui disant de ne pas poser plus de questions pour le moment. Elle acquiesça légèrement au message non verbal, et regarda Sirius et Remus échanger des regards ironiques quand elle monta les escaliers.

« J'ai raté la révérence. », murmura Remus, sa voix faisant un écho dans le couloir quand il déposa la malle d'Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny. Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit à l'insulte finale. « C'était ta couleur. »

« Regarde Lunard, ou je pourrais décider de t'inclure dans ma vengeance juste parce que tu as beaucoup trop ri. », menaça Sirius. Harry renifla.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire autant. », observa Harry. Hermione nota combien sa voix était encore faible, et réprima un mouvement d'épaules. Elle avait envie de jeter des sorts aux Dursley à vue.

« Que la fête commence », annonça Hermione formellement à la suite des dires de Sirius. Elle reconnaissait les complots quand elle en voyait. Un défi venait d'être lancé, et tous les yeux de la pièce se tournèrent vers elle avec divers niveaux de compréhension. Harry connaissait la référence moldue, bien sûr. Peut-être que Remus aussi. Les autres comprenaient les implications. Il allait se passer des choses intéressantes dans la maison des Weasley.

Remus redescendit et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de Harry, ses longues jambes étendues sur la table à café. Hermione regarda inconsciemment si madame Weasley était dans les parages, car elle aurait piqué une crise en voyant des pieds sur la table. Remus dut voir son regard, car il ôta ses pieds et haussa les épaules.

« Hey oui, je suis un célibataire. », semblait dire son expression. « Les choses comme les dessous de verre, les nappes et les repas équilibrés ne sont rien pour moi. ». (ndlT : bonne chance Tonks !) Hermione roula des yeux, et jeta un regard significatif à Sirius. Remus aboya un rire ; qu'il camoufla en toux derrière sa main. Sirius sembla ne rien remarquer.

« Quand devons nous leur parler des Maraudeurs ? Avant ou après ? », demanda Ron avec curiosité.

« Après », dirent en cœur Harry, Ron et Remus. Sirius hennit. Hermione rit.

Quand Harry partit dormir après le dîner, Ron profita de l'opportunité pour raconter ce qui c'était passé au Terrier. Il avait dormi sans Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves pendant cinq longs jours, et chaque nuit ses cauchemars avaient empiré. Ron expliqua que Harry ne pouvait pas prendre la potion toutes les nuits, et qu'il avait dû faire sans. Inutile de préciser que ça ne se passait pas très bien.

Madame Pomfrey ne pouvait pas être certaine de l'origine des tremblements de Harry, entre son étrange connection avec Vous-Savez-Qui à son niveau maximum, et son exposition constante aux Sortilèges Impardonnables que Vous-Savez-Qui infligeait. Ron décrit avec des détails douloureux quelques scènes de la semaine et demi passée, des scènes où il essayait de réveiller son ami en le secouant, en appelant son nom désespérément, et en essayant de briser ce que Vous-Savez-Qui avait placé sur lui.

« Ma mère se désespère de le faire grossir un peu. », dit Ron après un long silence.

« Nous aussi, nous pouvons essayer de le remplumer. », proposa Hermione.

« Tu penses qu'il réalise que son anniversaire est demain ? » demanda Ron après un moment. Hermione soupira.

« J'en doute. Mais je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour qu'il n'ait jamais à retourner là-bas ? », demanda Hermione. Ron acquiesça. « Donc, pour son anniversaire, il le fêtera de la manière dont il aurait dû le fêter depuis toujours. », déclara-t-elle fermement. Ron acquiesça de nouveau.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui, Hermione. », dit Ron solennellement. « J'ai toujours su que c'était dangereux, mais… Les choses ont changé en encore plus horrible pour Harry quand Cédric est mort, et je suis incapable de trouver un moyen de l'aider. », dit-il, surprenant Hermione avec sa candeur et son observation. Elle avait reconnu les mêmes choses, mais elle n'aurait pas cru que Ron reconnaisse cette… douleur ? Fracture ? Quoi que ce soit, ça avait changé Harry.

« Je suis inquiète moi aussi. Voilà une bonne pensée avant d'aller dormi nous aussi. Réfléchis : ta mère va lui faire prendre quelques kilos, les jumeaux vont l'amuser, toi et moi, on va lui remonter le moral, et Sirius et Lupin vont lui donner ce qu'il n'a jamais eu… un lien avec ses parents. C'est suffisant, Ron. », dit-elle et ils suivirent les voix rieuses qui préparaient la fête du lendemain.

**À suivre**


	10. Souvenirs

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Mong_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **10; **Traduit : **22; **En cours : **, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_**&**_

**&**

Bonne lecture Bonne fêtes de NOËL!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 10 Souvenirs**

Sirius se tourna, et ouvrit des yeux troubles. 'Quelle heure est-il ?', se demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui dans la pièce sombre, éclairée seulement par les lueurs dans les cendres du feu. C'était encore la nuit complète. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé ? Sirius posa les yeux sur Harry, qu'il avait dû amadouer pour faire ce sommeil sans repos. La nuit prochaine, il pourra prendre de nouveau la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais pour trois nuits seulement, à cause de la faiblesse physique de Harry et d'un manque de réserves. Madame Pomfresh avait dû, à regret, diminuer le nombre de nuits avec potions et augmenter celui des nuits sans.

Sirius sursauta, et tressaillit quand Harry commença à grimacer et à avoir des mouvements saccadés. Les mains de Harry se fermèrent en poings serrés, et il se courba comme une balle, remontant ses jambes sur sa poitrine. Sentant la terreur s'insinuer sous son crâne, Sirius vit les muscles sur le côté du visage de Harry sauter, et entendit ses dents grincer.

« Harry ? », dit Sirius au garçon allongé sur le canapé, sa tête sur ses genoux. Sirius l'avait ramené dans le salon des Weasley après avoir réalisé qu'il mettait des sorts de silence autour de son lit les deux dernières nuits. L'embarras et la honte de Harry quand il réveillait tout le monde l'avaient fait rentrer un peu plus dans la coquille qui était apparue au cours de l'été.

Sirius passa la main dans les cheveux de Harry. Ils étaient collés par la sueur. Sirius lui secoua les épaules fermement. « Harry. », dit-il plus fortement. Harry commença à haleter. « Harry ! », dit Sirius, presque en criant, sa voix ayant un son paniqué quand les jambes de Harry battirent brutalement, complètement raides. Il plia le dos de douleur, un cri lui échappa des lèvres qui fit frissonner Sirius.

« Lumos. », fit une voix depuis les escaliers. Des bruits de pas retentirent rapidement vers eux, et Sirius cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière qui entrait dans la pièce.

« Non ! », cria Harry, son corps maintenant en convulsion. Il bougeait tellement qu'il faillit tomber du canapé.

« Harry, réveille-toi ! », cria Sirius, qui essayait de tenir son filleul pour l'empêcher de frapper au hasard et de se blesser davantage. Sirius leva les yeux et vit Hermione devant lui, les yeux effarés. Elle regardait Harry, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Sirius sentit les convulsions faiblir, mais restait terrifié car Harry ne se réveillait pas. En fait, il semblait se relâcher dans les bras de Sirius et son visage était livide. Par Merlin, il le perdait ! Sirius remarqua à peine le départ de Hermione. Il se renfrogna un moment. Il pensait qu'elle était une meilleure amie que ça. « S'il te plait, Harry, ouvre les yeux ! », supplia Sirius, avant de se figer, choqué par le jet d'eau glacée sur le canapé, les trempant complètement Harry et lui. Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et Sirius regarda la fille exténuée devant lui, avec sa baguette à la main, et un seau vide à ses pieds.

« Désolée. », dit-elle en haussant les épaules devant l'expression étonnée de Sirius, et s'accroupit près de Harry. « Harry, tu peux m'entendre ? », demanda-t-elle gentiment. Harry essaya de fixer son regard sur elle, et fronça les yeux. Hermione remarqua ses lunettes sur la table. Elle les essuya avec ses vêtements avant de les lui remettre sur le nez. Il lui sourit faiblement.

« Merci. », murmura-t-il, puis il s'immobilisa, et détendit son corps. Sirius attendit que son cœur cesse de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine quand il regardait Harry. Il ne dormait plus. Il était inconscient. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il se flagellait mentalement à cause de ses pensées peu charitable envers elle… 'Tu sais faire mieux que ça, Sirius.', se dit-il … Il la regarda en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec des serviettes, des couvertures, et un pyjama propre pour Harry. 'Intelligent', pensa Sirius, reconnaissant pour ses initiatives car il sentait que Harry commençait à trembler. Comme il se levait, et sortait Harry du canapé mouillé, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Je m'occupe de lui. », dit Lunard gentiment. « Tu es aussi mouillé que lui. », observa-t-il, et Sirius se demanda d'où il venait. Il ne l'avait pas vu descendre les escaliers. Percevant cette question non posée, Lunard acquiesça devant la porte. « Je ne pouvais pas dormir. », dit-il, rencontrant les yeux d'Hermione qui acquiesça en murmurant tranquillement, pour sécher le canapé. Elle sortit le pyjama pour Harry et lança un regard à Sirius.

« Il sera au sec en un rien de temps. », dit elle d'un ton rassurant. Sirius acquiesça, et quitta le salon pour se changer.

**§§§§§§**

Remus regardait Hermione sécher les cheveux de Harry avec une serviette, tendrement. Elle se tourna, embarrassée, quand il changea Harry, et l'enveloppa tendrement dans une couverture avant de prendre la position de Sirius : la tête de Harry reposait sur un oreiller sur ses genoux. Sirius s'assit en face d'elle, et les regardait tous les deux. Pour des enfants, non … des adolescents, Ron, Hermione, et Harry étaient extrêmement liés. Ron avait veillé Harry les nuits avant l'arrivée d'Hermione, l'avait réveillé si nécessaire, et lui avait tenu compagnie quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

« Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? », demanda Hermione un moment après.

« Depuis que nous l'avons secouru. », répondit Remus. « Mais je ne sais pas si ça s'est aggravé à la fin ou pas. Je ne sais pas comment ça allait quand il était… avec eux. », dit-il, incapable de prononcer leurs noms. Il avait envie de se laver à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux Dursleys. Comment Harry pouvait-il être celui qu'il était après voir vécu avec de tels… porcs. Comment pouvait survivre un aussi gentil garçon avec de tels traitements ?

Remus savait qu'il aurait dû s'occuper de Harry. Il aurait dû s'opposer à Dumbledore davantage, après la mort de James et Lily. Il savait combien Lily détestait sa sœur. Il avait entendu ses commentaires acides sur Vernon après le mariage de sa sœur; l'année de leur diplôme. Ses parents l'y avaient obligé, mais Lily savait que Pétunia l'avait haïe pour être venue se montrer à son mariage. 'Que les protections aillent au diable:', pensa-t-il. Il aurait dû être là pour le fils de James. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur un emprisonnement. Ses seules excuses étaient le souci de Dumbledore d'assurer la sécurité de Harry et la honte d'être un loup-garou. Il aurait eu peur d'être un danger pour le garçon. Rétrospectivement, un loup-garou n'était rien comparé à eux.

Remus songea à la première nuit de Harry au Terrier. Quand Harry les avait tous réveillé et avait demandé Sirius, Remus avait su… Sirius aurait dû être aux côtés de Harry quand il avait crié. Remus savait qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley… Il aurait senti le sang si Sirius les avait tué, et il l'aurait battu sans pitié. La baguette de Sirius avait été brisée le jour de la sentence de prison à vie, donc Remus pouvait être assez sûr du fait qu'il ne pratiquerait pas de magie contre eux. Il avait attendu que tout le monde retourne se coucher, et avait lancé des regards meurtriers à Sirius.

« A quoi tu penses ? », avait tonné Remus, plaquant Sirius contre la cheminée de briques. Sirius ne lutta pas. Sa honte était évidente.

« Je n'étais pas… », répondit-il tout bas. Il était si léger sous la poigne de Remus. Trop léger. Trop maigre. Comme Harry lui-même…

« De toutes les choses égoïstes… prétentieuses… cruelles », siffla Remus.

« Cruel ?! », l'avait interrompu Sirius, ses yeux bleus écarquillés de surprise. « Lunard, tu te moques de moi ! Cruel ! »

« Oui, Cruel », avait répondu Remus, laissant Sirius las, et luttant pour contrôler sa rage. « Si tu les tues, ou si tu les blesses, tu sais ce qui arrivera à Harry ? Tu es sa principale connexion avec le passé, avec ses parents. Tu lui apportes de l'espoir, loin de ces moldus… Toi et lui ensembles. Il était très excité à l'idée de vivre avec toi. Il te connaît depuis… quoi ? … cinq minutes, et il te fait déjà confiance. Tu foutrais tout ça en l'air ? Détruire une chance de pouvoir prouver ton innocence, et récupérer ta vie… une vie que tu pourrais partager avec Harry… en donnant au Ministère une raison de plus de te persécuter ? Pour quelques moldus sans valeur ? Tu fais quelque chose de cruel à Harry. », avait conclu Remus en s'asseyant avec lassitude au bord de la table, sa colère presque partie. Sirius était resté où il était, la tête basse, ses cheveux noirs plongeant son visage dans l'ombre. Ses épaules s'écroulèrent, et Remus réalisa que Sirius pleurait en silence.

« Je ne les ai pas touché. Je sentais que je devais faire quelque chose. Je n'avais pas été là pour lui... jamais, Lunard. Je me sentais complètement inutile, de le voir avec tant de douleur. Je me suis rempli la tête de ces horreurs. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, Lunard… Mais j'ai besoin de lui. », dit-il, en glissant lentement vers le sol. « J'ai besoin de lui, et je le perd chaque jour un peu plus. »

Remus sentit le reste de sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait vu chez Patmol ces derniers jours : la rage, la culpabilité, l'amertume, la haine… Ce n'était pas du chagrin. Remus vint rapidement s'accroupir près de son ami comme auprès d'un enfant à réconforter. Comme auprès de Harry plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Il a besoin de toi plus que jamais, Patmol. », essaya de la rassurer Remus. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Il n'a jamais pu dépendre de personne. Et maintenant, avec tout ce… Regarde ce qu'il a enduré cet été. Combien de temps avons nous mis à voir l'évidence ? », demanda Sirius. Remus secoua la tête.

« Nous sommes là pour lui maintenant. Nous pouvons essayer de l'aider. », dit Remus raisonnablement.

« Il ne peut pas se permettre de dépendre de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, Lunard. Il fait confiance à Ron et Hermione. Il fait confiance aux Weasley. Mais avec la mort de ce garçon… Il sait ce qui est en jeu. Il sait que ça pourrait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et c'est trop tard », dit Sirius anxieux et abattu. « Si je m'étais échappé plus tôt, et si j'avais pu développer une vraie relation avec lui avant que tout ça n'arrive… peut-être qu'il ne m'exclurait pas de son esprit. Mais il est habitué à la douleur et à la solitude, et maintenant qu'il s'inquiète pour notre sécurité, il ne nous laissera plus l'approcher. ».

« Sirius. », avait dit Remus, en relevant le visage de Sirius pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Il a besoin de toi plus que de chacun d'entre nous. », déclara-t-il fermement. Visiblement, Sirius ne le croyait pas. « Regarde ce qu'il voit chaque nuit. Il a à peine quinze ans, et il voit... Bon, on sait tous que ce sont des horreurs. Il a vu plus d'horreurs que personne ne devrait en voir. Maintenant, quel âge avais-tu en entrant à Azkaban ? Tu as dû faire face à tes peurs et tes cauchemars pendant des années, Patmol, et tu es toujours là. Harry t'a pour lui montrer que malgré tout, tu as survécu avec ta santé mentale à peu près intacte, et que tu es toujours capable de rire et d'aimer. Qui d'autre pourrait lui montrer qu'après tout ce qu'il a vécu, et ce qu'il devra vivre, il peut encore avoir une belle vie ? »

Sirius était resté silencieux un long moment après ça. Remus avait pensé qu'il s'était endormi, mais après s'être reposé contre l'épaule de Remus pendant une demi-heure, Sirius avait soupiré bruyamment et s'était étiré.

« Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, Patmol. Maintenant plus que jamais. », avait dit Remus, en fermant ses yeux las, étonné de s'apercevoir combien c'était vrai.

« Remus ? », une voix de fille ramena Remus à la réalité. Hermione. Remus sourit distraitement.

« Tu étais ailleurs pendant un moment. », observa Hermione en finissant de sécher les cheveux de Harry. Distraitement, elle posa la serviette sur la table, et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu sais, il ne me laisserait pas faire ça s'il était réveillé. », remarqua-t-elle.

« Alors peut-être que je devrais me réveiller », dit Harry faiblement. Hermione poussa un petit cri quand elle se baissa et le regarda, surprise, rouge de culpabilité.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda Remus, s'agenouillant près de Harry et le regardant attentivement.

« Mieux que tout à l'heure », répondit Harry, fermant brièvement les yeux.

« Il est réveillé ! », cria Sirius en les voyant parler. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, il dévala les escaliers, renversa presque Remus dans sa hâte d'être à côté de Harry.

« Excuse toi. », dit Remus sèchement en se levant pour faire de la place à Sirius. Hermione souriait à Remus, puis revint sur Harry, le visage plus sérieux.

« Harry, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tes rêves avaient empirés. », dit-elle sérieusement. Harry essaya de hausser les épaules, mais dans sa position, ça ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. « Était-ce… ? » tenta-t-elle de demander, et manqua le regard de mise en garde de Sirius.

Personne ne posait de questions à propos des rêves de Harry, du moins personne n'en posait plus. Il avait renvoyé son journal à Dumbledore le premier jour. Le lendemain, madame Pomfrey avait livré ses strictes instructions de ne pas demander à Harry de parler de ses rêves. Il en parlerait quand il serait prêt… s'il l'était un jour. Remus répéta ces instructions à Hermione, qui eut l'air accablé. Harry eut, discrètement, l'air soulagé.

« Harry, je suis désolée… » dit-elle. Harry sourit pour la rassurer et lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit rapidement dans les siennes.

« C'est OK, Hermione. Vraiment. Oui, c'était Voldemort, et je préfère ne pas en parler, mais pas parce que je ne te ferais pas confiance. J'ai écrit mes rêves pour Dumbledore, et c'est déjà assez difficile de devoir les écrire, alors en parler. J'ai utilisé le journal que tu m'as offert, mais Dumbledore l'a emporté, donc j'ai continué sur des parchemins. », dit-il, puis il sourit. « Même si bientôt, plus personne ne pourra déchiffrer mon écriture. » Sirius eut un mouvement de recul en entendant ça, et Remus sentit son cœur lâcher à la résignation qui accompagnait Harry.

« Bien, il semble que la fête ait déjà commencé, Fred. », dit Georges, en sautant les escaliers, ses cheveux roux dressés dans tous les sens. Il portait un pyjama à rayures jaunes et vert citron, et Hermione secoua la tête. Fred traînait les pieds derrière lui, les yeux encore troubles. Il regarda les personnes dans le salon et grogna.

« Dure nuit ? », demanda Sirius innocemment. Fred regarda Sirius et Remus lui jeta un regard. Avait-il fait quelque chose aux jumeaux ? Sirius secoua la tête discrètement. Mais il les mettait sur les charbons ardents depuis un moment maintenant. Remus savait qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour intéressant.

« Harry, tu es réveillé ! », dit Ron, son haut de pyjama sens dessus dessous, en baillant fort et en s'étirant. Harry sourit au reste de la famille Weasley qui se rassemblait. « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. », dit Ron avec un sourire chaleureux. Le sourire d'Hermione grandit quand elle vit le pyjama de Ron. Remus surprit le rapide échange de regards entre Harry et Hermione. Il l'avait vu aussi, et ils en riaient tous.

« Merci, Ron », répondit Harry, qui essayait de se mettre en position assise. Sirius l'aida à cet instant. Remus nota que la paralysie des côtes de Harry s'était aggravée avec les cauchemars de ces dernières nuits. Il força son sourire, mais Sirius n'était pas dupe. Il fronça les sourcils en relevant Harry, les yeux dans les yeux de Remus.

« Bon, Ginny sera là d'un instant à l'autre. On pourrait réveiller Maman et Papa et débuter les festivités, non ? », demanda Georges. Fred acquiesça, l'enthousiasme de Georges avait déteint sur lui.

« Et pour le déjeuner ? », demanda Sirius. Remus lui jeta un regard.

« Pas si c'est toi qui cuisines », répondit-il.

**À suivre**


	11. Petit déjeuner d'anniversaire

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **11; **Traduit : **21; **En cours : **22, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_**&**_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

N'oubliez pas de reviewver!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 11 : Petit déjeuner d'anniversaire**

Harry essaya de se lever et de marcher vers la table pour rejoindre le petit déjeuner des Weasley. Sirius se tenait aux côtés de Harry quand il se leva du canapé, mais ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Sirius savait instinctivement quand Harry avait besoin d'aide. Faiblement, Harry se levait, ses jambes toujours horriblement tremblotantes. Hermione et Ron échangeaient des regards horrifiés, mais heureusement ne dirent rien. Harry flotta entre la position debout et la position assise un moment, presque convaincu qu'il y arriverait, quand le monde sembla flou, et que Harry perdu tout sens d'où il était. Il sut qu'il tombait.

« Je te tiens », dit Sirius à son oreille, et des bras forts se refermèrent autour de son corps avant de le réorienter. Harry ferma les yeux de frustration une seconde. Il en était là. Il ne pouvait même plus tenir debout. Ses yeux mornes se tournèrent vers Sirius. Il tenait Harry serré, son visage exprimait tant d'expressions qu'il était difficile de toutes les voir. Anxiété, amour, inquiétude, secours …

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Ron à Harry quand le silence devint trop tendu. Harry acquiesça, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans ce sourire.

« Vraiment ? Tu as faim ? » demanda Sirius, et à sa propre surprise, Harry avait réellement faim.

« Excellant ! » dit Ron avec un grand sourire. Hermione souriait autant. Automatiquement, elle alla chercher la couverture qui avait servi à border Harry sur le canapé et la plaça sur lui.

'Regardes la réalité, Harry', pensa-t-il misérablement en voyant le geste tendre d'Hermione, 'Crois-tu vraiment que tu vas aller en classe comme ça ? Il n'est pas possible que tu puisses y aller. Pas avec tous ces escaliers, et des cours des cachots à la tour d'astronomie.' Pas moyen s'il ne pouvait même pas tenir debout.

Harry sourit tristement à Hermione pendant qu'elle ajustait la couverture autour de lui, réalisant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait cette année. Et pareil pour Ron. Où pourrait-il aller maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il apprendre à battre Voldemort ? Où pourrait-il rester ? Il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment chez les Weasley, à moins qu'il n'aille mieux, ou …

Subitement, Harry arrêta cette ligne de pensée avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Il y ferait face plus tard. Maintenant, il profitait de son anniversaire. Harry capta le regard attentif de Remus sur lui un instant. Il avait vu l'expression du visage de Harry. Qui fit une tentative de sourire.

'Bon observateur, le professeur' pensa Harry calmement. Remus était en effet très observateur.

Sirius porta Harry vers la table et l'installa dans une énorme chaise venue du salon. Harry réprima un soupir, sachant que les inquiétudes de Sirius étaient légitimes. Les chaises de la salle à manger, du même bois simple que la table, recouvertes de simples petits coussins rouges brique, vert éclatant et bleu possédaient plus de couleurs que Harry en connaissait, et elles étaient beaucoup trop fines et branlantes. Il savait que s'il avait des convulsions fortes en étant assis sur une de ces chaises, il pourrait faire une mauvaise chute.

« Quand revient Ginny ? » demanda Ron en s'asseyant en face de Harry. Des assiettes et des bols flottaient depuis la cuisine vers la table. Des verres de jus d'orange et du thé suivirent, qui obligèrent Fred et Georges à plonger pour les éviter, alors qu'ils s'installaient à côté d'Hermione. Sirius s'assit à côté de Harry et face à Ron.

« Je pense qu'elle arrivera après le déjeuner », répondit Georges, en attrapant le plat d'œufs et en se servant une large portion. Ron acquiesça et regarda madame Weasley entrer dans la pièce, trop occupée avec les préparatifs pour se joindre à sa famille.

« Où est Papa ? » demanda Fred, malgré une bouche pleine d'œufs.

« Il est déjà parti travailler », dit madame Weasley sombrement. Tous cessèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et la regardèrent. Remus observa Sirius, Ron, Hermione et Harry échanger des regards inquiets, mais madame Weasley refusa d'en dire plus. « Il sera à la maison ce soir », dit-elle. « Mangez ! »

Sirius rempli l'assiette de Harry d'œufs, de bacon et de pancakes. Malgré sa faiblesse, Harry tenta d'attraper son verre de jus d'orange, et fronça les sourcils en se concentrant pour ne pas le faire tomber. Le verre racla ses dents quand il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus tout le monde avait arrêté de manger. Harry but avidement, appréciant la fraîcheur du liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge, et replaça précautionneusement le verre au bord de la table.

'Ne tombe pas', pensa-t-il. Heureusement, le verre ne tomba pas. En regardant vers la table, les bruits reprirent soudainement, comme si personne ne l'avait observé. Harry soupira.

« Tu me passes les saucisses ? » demanda Fred, avec des morceaux de nourriture dans la bouche. Hermione lui lança un regard dégoûté en cherchant le plat.

« S'il te plaît », le corrigea madame Weasley. « Et ne parles pas la bouche pleine. »

« S'il te plaît ? » demanda Fred avec de grands yeux tristes. Elle roula les yeux et chercha le plat …

« Pas la peine, c'est moi qui l'ai », dit Sirius avec un sourire, passant le plat devant Hermione vers Fred. Fred prit le plat avec des yeux ronds. Harry observa Fred et George échanger un regard effrayé. Sirius leur sourit innocemment. « Servez-vous », dit-il poliment.

« Merci », toussa presque Fred, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa mine anxieuse.

Harry commença à manger en regardant Fred se servir une saucisse.

« Tu en veux ? » proposa Fred à George, qui secoua la tête véhément.

« Non, merci », dit George, s'éloignant du plat. Madame Weasley regardait la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux. Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête, prirent leurs fourchettes, et plongèrent dans leurs assiettes pour ne pas offenser leur mère.

Harry les regardait manger en silence, et lançait des regards à Sirius qui portait aux nues la nourriture de madame Weasley. Hermione était devenue rouge à cause des efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas rire, et tous regardaient Fred vider son assiette de tout son contenu sauf la saucisse. Il allait se resservir en œufs quand madame Weasley l'arrêta.

« Vides ton assiette avant de te resservir », dit-elle sévèrement.

« Je pense que je suis repu », dit Fred, en reculant et en caressant son ventre dramatiquement.

« Alors partage la avec ton frère », dit madame Weasley fermement. Harry lui lança un regard surpris et reconnu la lueur dans ses yeux. Elle savait ! George s'étrangla avec sa bouchée.

« Maman, je suis repu aussi », protesta George. Sirius continua de sourire dangereusement, et Remus devait tousser pour cacher son rire.

« Tu ne t'es pas servi en saucisses, Georges Weasley. Je croyais que tu les aimais ? Bon, même si tu as changé d'avis », dit-elle d'un ton neutre, « Tu connais les règles. Tu n'es pas obligé de manger beaucoup, mais tu dois manger de tout », ajouta-t-elle fermement. Fred coupait avidement sa saucisse en deux, et plaça la moitié dans l'assiette de George. George la regarda comme si elle allait bouger et le mordre à tout moment.

Harry accueillit avec plaisir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait l'acte terrifiant de madame Weasley. Ca faisait du bien de glousser, et une part de lui était étonnée de sentir ce bien-être bizarre. Sirius vit Harry s'étrangler avant de voir qu'il riait, et eut un regard inquiet. Tout le monde avait arrêté de manger. Ils attendaient de voir ce qui allait arriver aux jumeaux.

Fred coupa sa saucisse en tous petits morceaux, et après avoir observé George faire la même chose, mit un morceau sur sa fourchette. Dans un mouvement d'accord non prononcé, les deux garçons mangèrent leur morceau en même temps.

La table était silencieuse, et attendait de voir ce qui allait arriver. Fred et George se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Sirius.

« Oui ? » demanda Fred.

« Je ne ressens rien », dit George avec soulagement. Souriant, ils mangèrent encore quelques morceaux sous l'œil sévère de madame Weasley.

« C'est très bon, maman », dit Fred. George acquiesça. Sirius étendit les bras et bailla innocemment, ce qui causa des regards irrités. Harry commençait à se demander si un autre plat avait été enchanté, quand la table bougea brusquement. Des chaises tombèrent quand Harry essaya de voir les jumeaux. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda derrière la table, vers les chaises tombées, mais ne les vit pas.

« Et m… ! » fit une voix au-dessus de Harry, qui leva la tête et réalisa que les jumeaux n'étaient pas tombés par terre, mais en l'air. Ils étaient étendus au plafond, et regardaient Sirius, dégoûtés.

« Fred Weasley ! Surveilles ton langage ! » dit madame Weasley sévèrement, mais dont les effets furent détruits par le sourire.

« Vous avez soif ? » demanda Sirius innocemment, se levant avec le verre de jus d'orange de Fred et le portant au-dessus de sa tête. Remus cracha sa boisson, en mettant partout. Ron fit de même. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait. Sirius s'assit avec un haussement d'épaule à son gentil geste, et remit le verre sur la table.

Harry vit les jumeaux se renfrogner à l'unisson et tenter de se lever. Quand ils déroulèrent leurs jambes et se levèrent à l'envers, leurs robes de chambre tombèrent sur leurs têtes, révélant des pyjamas fushia. Harry avait mal à force de rire. Sirius appartenait désormais à la légende.

« Viens, Fred, j'ai l'impression que notre présence n'est plus désirée ici », grogna Georges avec des airs de fierté blessée. Fred ramassa sa robe de chambre pour qu'elle ne tombe plus devant son visage, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Devant les escaliers, ils firent une pause, et se regardèrent étonnés.

« Je pense qu'aujourd'hui il vaudrait mieux éviter de sortir », suggéra Sirius gentiment. Hermione gloussait hystériquement, et Ron grognait.

« J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? » demanda Ron entre deux rires, puis grogna de nouveau. Hermione se tenait les côtes, et Fred et Georges réalisaient que monter les escaliers à l'envers était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Saisissant la rampe, Georges passa au-dessus du côté de l'escalier, ses jambes émergeant quand sa robe de chambre lui tomba devant la figure. Bafouillant, il atterrit au plafond de l'étage avec un thud retentissant. Fred le suivit un peu plus gracieusement, et ils se retirèrent dans leur chambre.

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? » demanda madame Weasley, toujours en train de rire.

« Ca va s'estomper dans la soirée », répondit Sirius. On entendait des bruits de coup de poing d'en haut.

« Sacrément génial ! » dit Ron qui se contrôlait de nouveau.

« Ron ! » le corrigea sévèrement madame Weasley.

« Désolé Maman », dit Ron de manière automatique, et absolument pas désolé.

« Attendez qu'ils aillent aux toilettes » ajouta Sirius, et Harry craqua complètement, rejoignant Ron et Hermione dans leur chœur de cris et de gloussements.

**À suivre**


	12. Suspicions et surprises

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **12; **Traduit : **21; **En cours : **22, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_**&**_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

N'oubliez pas de reviewver!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 12 : Suspicions et surprises**

Harry soupira, et sa fourchette tomba lourdement dans l'assiette quand il essaya de la déposer. Il sentait tous les regards sur lui, mais refusa de lever les yeux, et maudit la rougeur de ses joues. Pour faire court, Sirius s'avança vers lui.

« Fini ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Harry acquiesça. Il avait mangé plus aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait fait en un mois, et il le savait. Il se sentait bien d'avoir trop mangé. Un péché, vraiment.

« Le repas était excellent, madame Weasley. Et les saucisses surprenantes » déclara Harry. Madame Weasley gloussait. Remus sourit largement à Harry, Sirius fit de même.

Sirius était bon pour Remus, et Harry l'avait remarqué, à ne nombreux niveaux. Remus Lupin avait montré plus d'émotions, plus d'animation ces derniers jours que pendant l'année entière où il avait enseigné à Poudlard. Oups ! Harry se sentit chanceler et essaya de se rapprocher discrètement du fauteuil. Sirius remarqua le mouvement et se leva rapidement, sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Pourquoi ne retournons nous pas sur le canapé ? »proposa Sirius, mais il n'attendit pas de réponse pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Harry voyait le souci sur les visages de Ron et Hermione, et souhaita pouvoir les rassurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas leur dire qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il avait toujours mal. La cicatrice le démangeait constamment, et semblait pulser avec son cœur. Il s'habituerait à l'inconfort, aurait un autre rêve, et la douleur deviendrait un peu plus forte … juste un peu. Cela effrayait Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer. C'était comme si chaque rêve renforçait son lien avec Voldemort. Cette pensée donnait la nausée à Harry.

Au début de l'été, quand les rêves avaient débuté, Harry avait rejeté, nié les maux de têtes croissants. Juste une semaine avant l'arrivée de Sirius, cependant, il avait du les accepter. Les rêves n'étaient pas seulement plus fréquents, ils étaient plus réels. On avait toujours dit à Harry que les gens rêvaient en noir et blanc. Il ne rêvait pas comme ça. Mais quand les rêves devinrent plus intenses, les perceptions sensorielles aussi. L'odeur d'un endroit ; était-ce de la moisissure, ou de l'essence en train de brûler ? La sensation d'un tapis sous ses pieds, ou la fraîcheur d'un carrelage. De la pierre parfois. Des sons … Le désespoir presque silencieux de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il n'a aucune chance, mais qui refuse de supplier, qui essaye désespérément de ne pas pleurer …

« Harry ? » l'appela Sirius, figé par l'allure du visage de Harry.

« Oui ? » répondit Harry. 'Wouhaou, quel entrain le jour de ton anniversaire, Potter' se dit-il avec une claque mentale. 'Maintenant, arrête ces idioties' se gronda-t-il avant de sourire à Sirius.

« Tout va bien ? » voulu vérifier Sirius. Harry acquiesça, en fermant les yeux et en enroulant ses bras autour de Sirius pour un câlin quand il le déposa sur le canapé.

« J'ai bien aimé comment tu as eu les jumeaux. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de comme ça. Je me demande quelle tête ils feront le jour où ils sauront que toi et Remus étiez les Maraudeurs », dit Harry. Il détestait la faiblesse de sa voix, mais il réussit à faire passer son plaisir. Surpris, Sirius fit une pause pour le câlin avant de répondre. Il enfouit la tête de Harry dans ses épaules. Harry se nicha dans cette épaule et apprécia la douceur de ses robes.

Remus avait insisté pour qu'il les porte le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry. Qui avait répliqué qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à sa tenue, tant que ce n'était pas un uniforme pour les anniversaires. Le tissu épais frottait doucement contre la joue de Harry, et il pouvait sentir des relents faibles de teinture. Il pouvait aussi deviner le parfum du shampoing ou de l'after-shave de Sirius. Un parfum de menthe et de romarin.

Harry prit une grande inspiration de contentement, seulement perturbé de loin par ses sens qui commençaient à tournoyer. Il s'endormait. Il garda les yeux ouverts un moment. Après tout, il s'était juste levé, mais Sirius avait continué à le tenir. Il relâcha Sirius, et soupira doucement en sombrant dans le sommeil, trop fatigué pour se battre, et trop heureux pour s'inquiéter. Le dernier son qu'il entendit fut un gloussement de Sirius en le plaçant sur le canapé, avant un silence de béatitude.

**§§§§§§**

« Ginny ! » s'écria Ron joyeusement quand elle apparu devant la cheminée, le visage et les vêtements parsemés de suie. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, et laissa entendre un 'woof' en embrassant Hermione. La différence de taille en les deux jeunes filles était frappante pour Ron. Hermione dépassait Ginny un peu comme Ron dépassait Hermione. Il regarda Hermione, surprise de son affection. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elles étaient aussi proches.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Ginny ! » dit Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras. Ginny lui donna une tape dans le dos, apparemment ravie mais surprise. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur Harry, endormi sur le canapé. Ron pointa la cuisine.

« Salut les garçons, Professeur Lupin », murmura Ginny.

« Appelle moi Remus, Ginny » répondit Remus pendant que Hermione étouffait un gloussement. Ron fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas ce qui était drôle.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Ron la regarda attentivement. Ils se regardèrent un moment, et Ginny acquiesça, baissant les yeux rapidement, mais pas assez pour que Ron ne remarque pas les larmes qui y brillaient. Ron n'était pas prêt à verbaliser certaines choses, mais il était évident que Harry n'allait pas mieux. Ginny compris. Ron acquiesça en direction de la cuisine, indiquant que l'endroit serait mieux choisi pour discuter. Hermione et Ginny acquiescèrent.

Ron connaissait la vraie raison pour laquelle leur mère avait demandé à Ginny de rester avec Charlie. Il n'y avait aucune garantie avec Harry. Dans les premiers jours après l'arrivée de Harry, madame Weasley avait décidé que les cauchemars récurrents de Ginny n'allaient pas être améliorés par les cris de douleur et de terreur de Harry. Elle avait immédiatement envoyé Ginny ailleurs, contre sa volonté, et elle serait restée jusqu'à la rentrée si Charlie avait pu la garder. Malheureusement (pour leur mère, pas pour Charlie), il avait découvert un nid de dragon en Albanie. Atteindre ce nid nécessitait beaucoup de temps et d'organisation, et donc Charlie avait renvoyé Ginny chez elle plus tôt.

« Tu as terminé tes devoirs ? » la taquina Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine, en disant exactement ce que tout le monde attendait qu'elle dise, peut-être pour les aider à briser ce silence pesant. Ron leva une main vers le plafond dramatiquement.

« Hé ! Pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi … Hé ! » couina Ron quand il fut décollé du sol par deux paires de mains, et que ses jambes frappèrent le plafond de surprise. Ginny regarda en l'air, étonnée de voir Fred et Georges au plafond, s'accroupir « au plafond », en tenant Ron entre eux.

« Salut, petite sœur. Bienvenue ! Je pense que nous avons besoin de la recette de cette blague, Fred. Il y a tant de choses que nous pouvons faire ici. Imagine … combiné avec un sort de lévitation, nous pourrions marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans être détectés. Personne ne regarde en l'air. C'est parfait », déclara Georges avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Laisse moi descendre » réclama Ron, qui ne luttait plus mais se préparait pour ce qui arriverait après il le savait …

« Comme tu veux » répondit Fred, et ils lâchèrent tous les deux Ron, qui tomba au sol. Tout le monde resta figé, car Ron avait failli atterrir dans la poubelle, qui fort heureusement fut enlevée dans les temps. Calmé, Ron eut peur d'avoir réveillé Harry en faisant trop de bruit. Anxieusement, il se dirigea vers le salon, mais Sirius le vit et secoua la tête. Ron soupira, soulagé que Harry dorme toujours. Sirius eut un regard mauvais envers les jumeaux, qui avaient l'air coupable, et quittèrent la pièce Ginny, aussi, changea d'attitude, manifestement mal à l'aise.

« Désolé » dirent-ils penauds en chœur à Sirius, et ils ne bougèrent plus. Debout à l'envers, leurs têtes étaient juste à quelques centimètres (ndT : à en croire la VO, c'est des mètres, mais les pièces ne sont pas hautes de10 mètres) de celle de Ron, et leurs cheveux partaient dans toutes les directions sous l'effet du sortilège de Sirius.

« Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas jouer au quidditch ? » suggéra Ron avec une voix menaçante. Ils se regardèrent sérieusement pendant un moment.

« Tu sais, … voler à l'envers peut être très intéressant » dit Fred à Ron, qui sentit ses yeux s'arrondir. Il avait plaisanté.

« Vous n'en ferez rien ! » murmura farouchement madame Weasley. Ron était étonné de voir comment leur mère semblait toujours entendre les jumeaux quand leurs plans sortaient de leur tête. Il se demanda si elle devait déterminer ce qu'elle avait 'entendu' et ce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. « Et pourquoi êtes-vous tous rassemblés ici ? C'est le premier vrai sommeil de Harry depuis des jours. Si j'étais vous je ne voudrai pas être celui qui le réveillera » ajouta-t-elle, puis, quand elle aperçu Ginny. « Ginny, tu es de retour ! Viens, nous allons défaire tes valises » continua-t-elle chaleureusement. Ron les vit monter les escaliers.

Ginny et madame Weasley esquivèrent les jambes de Fred et Georges qui balançaient dans la cage d'escalier, tout en parlant doucement. Les jumeaux restèrent suspendus à la rampe un moment avant de se laisser aller à l'étage.

Après le départ des jumeaux, Ron resta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine pour étudier Sirius qui observait Harry dormir. Il était grand, dégingandé, avec des mouvements saccadés. Il faisait tout rapidement et un peu brusquement. Il marchait à longues et puissantes enjambées, s'asseyait comme s'il était dépourvu d'os, se laissait tomber si lourdement dans les chaises qu'elles craquaient, et s'enfuyaient en le voyant s'approcher d'elles.

Juste à ce moment, Sirius était perché au-dessus du côté de Harry, prêt à l'aider ou à le défendre au moindre signe. Son visage était émacié, sombre et anguleux, mais son sourire, les rares fois où Ron l'avait vu, faisait de lui un autre homme. Ron ne pouvait déterminer si les cernes sous ses yeux provenaient de ses propres cauchemars ou des heures à veiller Harry. Sirius avait des yeux bleus d'une couleur surnaturelle, et parfois le seul fait de les regarder faisait frissonner Ron. Douze ans à Azkaban. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer.

« Est-ce que Ginny a toujours des cauchemars ? » demanda Hermione, brisant sa rêverie. Ron se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Dans les dortoirs des filles, on remarque presque tout. Garde ça en tête », continua Hermione sèchement. Ron se sentit rougir sans savoir pourquoi. Hermione eut un sourire narquois, et pointa Harry quand Ron acquiesça.

« Dumbledore vient aujourd'hui », lui annonça Ron. Elle acquiesça.

« Madame Pomfresh aussi ? » s'enquit-elle. Ron haussa les épaules. « Je me demande s'ils ont demandé au Professeur Snape de travailler à une nouvelle potion pour Harry », ajouta-t-elle distraitement. Ron sentit sa mâchoire tomber.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'écria-t-il. Hermione roula les yeux.

« Ron, s'il te plait, c'est un Maître des Potions. Il n'y en a pas dix de son niveau dans le monde entier. Harry a besoin de mettre de la distance entre ces attaques et son sommeil, ou … » la voix d'Hermione faiblit. Ron grogna.

« Nous savons tous ce qui peut arriver, Hermione … » cracha Ron. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça », l'interrompit-elle en levant la main, et en fixant Harry attentivement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Laisse moi réfléchir. Nous avons trois jours avant que Harry ne dorme sans potion, oui ? » commença-t-elle. Ron acquiesça, irrité.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais je dois avoir un peu plus d'informations avant … » ajouta-t-elle, et maintenant Ron la coupa.

« Avant quoi ? » dit-il.

« Je te le dirai quand je penserai que c'est faisable », répondit-elle, et Ron la fixa un moment.

« Je déteste quand tu me laisses comme ça », grogna Ron. Hermione rit, se tourna vers lui, solennelle.

« J'aurai besoin de poser quelques questions à ton père. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il voudra y répondre en rentrant à la maison ce soir », expliqua Hermione. Ron acquiesça.

« Pas de problème. Si tu penses que ça peut aider Harry, il le fera. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi secoué que le jour où il a ramené Harry de chez les Dursley … » ajouta Ron, avant de faire une pause. « Hermione, tu savais qu'ils … ? » demanda-t-il. Il vit la douleur et la honte sur son visage qu'elle baissa.

« Je me sens tellement idiote de n'avoir rien vu, Ron. Je veux dire, on savait tous qu'ils étaient méchants. Tu m'as dit ce que tu avais entendu, comment ils lui parlaient. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le pire », compléta-t-elle, dégoûtée. Etrangement, Ron se sentit mieux. Même Hermione ne l'aurait pas suspecté.

« Ben, je ne peux plus attendre le retour de Papa. C'est quand nous donnerons à Harry son cadeau. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête », continua Ron avec un grand sourire. Il sautait sur place d'anticipation. Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent, mais Ron secoua la tête. « Attends et tu verras », conclut-il, heureux de la taquiner avec ce mystère à lui. Hermione rit, et ils rejoignirent Sirius dans le salon.

**À suivre**


	13. D’autres possibilités

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **13; **Traduit : **22; **En cours : **23, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_**&**_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

N'oubliez pas de reviewver!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 13 : D'autres possibilités**

Sirius sursauta quand une main noueuse se posa sur son épaule. Ouvrant des yeux troubles, il trouva Remus derrière lui, une tasse de thé à la main. Il avait du s'endormir. Instinctivement, il se retourna vers Harry. Il dormait toujours, tourné sur le côté, le visage enfoui dans les coussins du canapé comme s'il voulait se protéger des rayons de soleil matinaux qui traversaient les fenêtres.

« J'aimerais que tu me laisses te faire un lit avec les couvertures. Regarder ta tête se baisser quand tu dors, ensuite se lever quand tu te réveilles, et se baisser à nouveau quand tu te rendors me donnes des coups de fouet de compassion », dit Remus, qui tendait la tasse de thé à Sirius, qui l'accepta. En vérité, Sirius préférait le sol à un vrai lit désormais. Peut-être était-ce du au temps passé en tant que « Sniffles » à Azkaban et en cavale. Être assis était juste plus difficile. Il avala le thé chaud avidement, savourant la chaleur de la boisson dans l'espoir de faire fondre ses frissons de peur grandissant depuis le début de la matinée. Remus l'avait laissé infuser beaucoup trop longtemps (le thé), donnant ainsi à Sirius un coup de fouet caféiné dont il avait grand besoin, et qui fut très apprécié.

« Mmmmph », dit Sirius, qui remuait les orteils de son pied gauche pour relancer la circulation sanguine dans sa jambe, qui semblait endormie. Il but encore, finit le thé et déposa la tasse sur la table. « Ooooh, Je me sens comme un souaffle qui est trop passé dans les buts », dit-il d'une voix fatiguée, mais calme.

Harry remua un moment, gémit doucement en pressant sa main sur son front. Ses doigts étaient durs, raidis, et un léger sifflement de peine s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'enfouisse à nouveau sa tête dans les coussins du canapé. Son bras cachait son visage de leur vue, et ses épaules étaient tendues. Sirius atteint et commença à masser doucement le dos de Harry. Après un moment, il sembla se détendre, et revenir vers des rêves plus calmes. Les yeux de Remus s'étaient assombris en regardant Sirius.

« Je pense que sa cicatrice lui fait mal tout le temps maintenant », dit Sirius calmement. Remus acquiesça.

« Je le pense aussi », ajouta Remus, en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire », dit Sirius avec sincérité. Remus fut pris par surprise. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, réfléchissant à quoi répondre.

« Tu le fais », répondit Remus.

« Ce n'est pas assez », dit Sirius, les yeux sur Harry alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux. C'était un geste de frustration que Remus reconnut.

« Non, tu as raison, mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment », dit Remus, qui se pencha en avant, pour regarder attentivement, d'abord Harry, puis Sirius.

« Et je déteste ça », ajouta Sirius, étonné du ton perdu de sa propre voix. Remus était debout devant lui avant que Sirius ne réalise qu'il avait bougé. Il tendit la main à Sirius en invitation, mais son regard exprimait plutôt un ordre.

« Viens, on va demander à Ron et Hermione de le veiller un moment. Tu as besoin de t'aérer », ordonna Remus. Sirius regarda Harry une dernière fois avant de se lever. Il s'étira, bougea son dos. Après une dernière vérification (Harry dormait bien), Sirius se retourna et suivit Remus hors de la pièce, inconscient des yeux verts un peu trouble qui les virent partir, avant de se refermer, l'expression indéchiffrable.

**§§§§§§**

Harry s'éveilla dans la chaleur. Une vague de calme, de paix et de détente semblait le submerger. Les muscles se détendirent, les nerfs cessèrent leurs spasmes et soubresauts douloureux. Harry sursauta, profitant des sensations au point de presque se rendormir avant de réaliser que même sa cicatrice avait cessé de lui faire mal.

Des doigts chauds, osseux avec des ongles aiguisés se tenaient sur son épaule, et l'instant d'après Harry tombait presque du canapé, apeuré. Les couvertures volaient autant que les membres quand Harry sortit du sommeil. Des cris hystériques retinrent son attention quand plusieurs voix parlèrent en même temps.

« Du calme, Harry ! C'est juste Fumseck », dit Hermione d'une voix apaisante. Harry attrapa ses lunettes les mains tremblantes et vit Fumseck voltiger au-dessus de lui, ses yeux ronds peinés. Harry pressa la main sur son cœur, prit quelques respirations profondes et regarda autour de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis en face de lui, une tasse de thé à la main, et du thé sur la barbe. Monsieur et madame Weasley étaient là également, avec Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient tous accourus, pour l'apaiser et l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Harry rougit.

« La vache, Harry, tu m'as presque fait avoir une crise cardiaque », dit Ron en riant.

« J'ai failli en avoir une moi aussi », plaisanta Harry qui jeta un regard désolé vers Fumseck. Fumseck gazouilla quelques notes plus fluttées avant de se réinstaller sur l'épaule de Harry. Il réprima un frisson quand ses serres lui rappelèrent le cimetière et Cédric. Il avala sa salive à ce souvenir malvenu et ferma brièvement les yeux. Fumseck semblait sentir sa peur et se nicha contre sa nuque, et roucoula dans son oreille. Les souvenirs s'évanouirent et une fois de plus un sentiment de paix diffusa en Harry. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il remarque que le côté droit de sa tête était humide. Harry regarda Dumbledore en sentant l'humidité contre son crâne.

« Les larmes de Fumseck … ? » demanda Harry. Dumbledore acquiesça vivement.

« Il a insisté pour te rendre visite le jour de ton anniversaire. Je pense qu'il voulait te faire un cadeau lui aussi » répondit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.

Harry s'assit un moment, le temps de faire le point. Il regarda sa main un moment. Elle tremblait toujours, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il pourrait écrire plus facilement avec une plume. Son estomac, qui avait été un sac de nœuds douloureux pendant un mois, était détendu … et gargouillait de nouveau. Harry leva un sourcil.

"Comment te sens-tu Harry ?" demanda Arthur Weasley. Les yeux, arrondis, de Ron et Hermione allaient de Fumseck à Harry.

« Je me sens …beaucoup mieux. Je pense que je pourrais même marcher, au lieu de rester juste assis », dit Harry, puis il fronça les sourcils. « Quelle heure est-il ? Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas rentrer avant la nuit, monsieur Weasley », demanda Harry. Monsieur Weasley sourit.

« Je suis parti tôt. En fait, Percy termine en ce moment. Il sera là plus tard … Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry », dit monsieur Weasley en levant une main pour arrêter Harry, qui s'inquiétait pour Sirius. « J'ai dit à Sirius quand il arrivait. »

« Où est Sirius ? » demanda Harry, curieux. Il était resté au côté de Harry pendant des jours.

« Remus l'a emmené prendre l'air un moment. Il n'avait qu'à dire à Sirius qu'il devenait aussi pâle que Snape », dit Ron en souriant. Harry sourit à son tour, faiblement.

« Alors, à quel point tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Hermione, comme toujours à la recherche d'une réponse plus précise.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrai jouer au quidditch, mais j'essaierais bien de voler », dit Harry sagement. L'idée de voler fit presque chavirer son cœur … Honnêtement, il ne croyait pas qu'il revolerait un jour … 'Arrêtes ça. Tu te sens mieux', se corrigea Harry avant que la pensée ne l'emporte.

« Parfait ! Maintenant, c'est sûr que tu vas mieux ! » dit Ron joyeusement. Harry sourit. Ses amis savaient ce que voler signifiait pour lui.

« C'est merveilleux. J'ai lu des choses sur le pouvoir de guérison des larmes de phœnix, bien sûr, mais c'est tellement différent de le voir. Tu as réellement l'air beaucoup mieux Harry. Tu es moins pâle, et tes yeux sont plus brillants », dit Hermione. Dumbledore leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Malheureusement, le cadeau de Fumseck n'est pas une solution. Les larmes de phœnix ne peuvent pas te protéger de tes futurs rêves, Harry, et comme tu peux le voir avec tes mains, tu n'es pas complètement guéri, non plus. Mais il nous donne plus de temps pour trouver une solution plus fiable », dit Dumbledore.

« Mais on ne pourrait pas le refaire la prochaine fois que Harry va mal ? » demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Les larmes de phœnix n'ont de propriétés thérapeutiques que si elles sont données librement, Ron », répondit Hermione.

« Et même si Fumseck aime beaucoup monsieur Potter ici présent, il va et vient comme il lui plait. Il peut disparaître des mois à un moment de l'hiver. Je pense qu'il va vers le sud, mais personne n'en est vraiment sûr. Les phœnix sont très reclus », dit Dumbledore. Ron fronça les sourcils, de frustration.

« Est-il obligé d'aller dans le sud ? », demanda Ron. Harry nota que Fumseck regardait Ron avec méfiance, comme s'il allait le pourchasser avec un filet à n'importe quel moment.

« Je n'emprisonnerai jamais Fumseck, monsieur Weasley. Sa compagnie est un honneur. De plus, les larmes de phœnix ne possèdent leurs propriétés que durant certaines périodes du Cycle de Feu (de leur cycle de vie, j'ai hésité avec Cycle de Combustion, mais ça le fait moins) », dit Dumbledore sérieusement. Ron acquiesça, mais il n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse.

Harry décida de se lever, les bras tendus comme s'il s'attendait à chanceler. Il eut un instant de vertige, qui passa rapidement. Ron et Hermione se levèrent aussi, souriants à la santé retrouvée de Harry. Fumseck piailla, et quitta l'épaule de Harry pour celle de Dumbledore.

« Merci, Fumseck », dit Harry très sincèrement. Il regarda les adultes présents un moment. Il savait que l'effet guérisseur des larmes de phœnix n'allait pas durer. Il sentait déjà une étincelle d'énergie dans sa cicatrice, alors il décida de profiter au maximum de sa nouvelle santé avant sa fin.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai sortir, et peut-être voler un peu », dit Harry.

« Sois prudent, s'il te plait, Harry. Ne vole pas trop haut, ni trop vite, et surtout ne forces pas », s'inquiéta madame Weasley. Harry acquiesça aimablement. « Peut-être que les jumeaux pourraient t'accompagner. Est-ce que le sort de Gravité Inversée est fini ? » demanda-t-elle aux trois Gryffondors. Harry haussa les épaules, et Ron et Hermione secouèrent la tête.

« Je ne crois pas », répondit Ron quand un bruit de chute leur parvint du plafond. Des jurons furent entendus, mais les voix des jumeaux n'étaient pas assez fortes pour que les mots soient compris. 'Une bonne chose', pensa Harry, quand il vit madame Weasley froncer les sourcils en désapprobation.

« C'est maintenant », dit Hermione avec un visage neutre.

« Ron, peux aller voir si les jumeaux vont bien, et demander à Ginny si elle veut sortir avec vous ? » demanda madame Weasley en lançant des regards vers Dumbledore, qui acquiesça légèrement. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils les faisaient partir pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement ? soupira Harry. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, Hermione dit quelque chose à monsieur Weasley, qui eut l'air sérieux mais acquiesça. Hermione sourit de gratitude, et mena la groupe vers la sortie. Harry attrapait son balai lorsqu'il entendit madame Weasley appeler « Pouvez vous nous envoyer Remus et Sirius si vous les voyez ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Hermione. Harry jeta un dernier regard aux adultes présents, et écrasa son désir d'écouter le débat. Il avait perçu l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sirius un peu plus tôt, et décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas entendre certaines discussions.

**§§§§§§**

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous sachiez ce que Voldemort a fait tout l'été. C'est le journal des rêves de Harry », dit Dumbledore solennellement. Il tendit le journal à Sirius pour qu'il le lise en premier. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui. Sirius prit avidement le journal des mains de Dumbledore, étouffant la culpabilité de lire quelque chose de si personnel. Bon, c'était peut-être la culpabilité de lire si avidement quelque chose de si personnel. Après tout, il avait désespéré d'essayer de comprendre commet aider Harry quand il se réveillait après ses cauchemars, mais Harry avait toujours détesté en parler.

« Y-a-t-il une page en particulier que tu souhaites que je lise ? » demanda Sirius. Dumbledore secoua la tête, ses yeux bleus graves.

« N'importe quelle page fera l'affaire », répondit-il gravement. Sirius ouvrit le livre, laissa les pages s'ouvrir au hasard. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la détérioration de l'écriture de Harry par rapport aux messages qu'il lui avait envoyé l'année passée. Sirius commença à lire …

**§§§§§§**

13 juillet

Je suis dans la chambre de quelqu'un. Il y a deux personnes : un couple. Ils sont vraiment jeunes. Voldemort est déjà dans la chambre quand mon rêve commence. Il a pris la baguette de l'homme et le torture avec. Elle est terrifiée. Elle demande à l'homme … Ted, il s'appelle Ted. Elle demande à Ted ce qui se passe. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache qui est Voldemort, ni qui sont les Mangemorts, donc, je pense qu'elle est Moldue.

Voldemort explique à Ted quelle erreur il a fait en épousant une Moldue. Elle essaie d'attraper le téléphone pour appeler la police, mais Voldemort la bloque avec l'Imperius. Il … euh … il… Monsieur le directeur…. Voldemort la fait faire des choses avec des Mangemorts, et avec lui. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Deux mangemorts tiennent l'homme. Voldemort dit qu'il aime l'entendre crier. Elle s'appelle Maggie. Ils sont … Ils sont brutaux avec elle, monsieur. Je préfère ne rien écrire de plus. Je sais que ce journal doit aider, mais … euh … je ne vois pas en quoi raconter ce rêve en détail pourra aider quiconque. Quand il en a fini avec elle, il la met sous Doloris. Il tient ce sort pendant longtemps, et je sais qu'il veut la tuer avec. Et lui. Je me réveille.

**§§§§§§**

« Oh, non, non, non, non, Harry, non, pas ça … » réalisa Sirius en y pensant. Il posa le journal et regarda Dumbledore. Son expression était grave, triste même. Sirius vit Remus s'avancer et prendre le journal. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il commença à lire après avoir ouvert une page au hasard.

Sirius se sentait malade, dégoûté. Il était horrifié de ce que Harry avait du voir, de ce qu'il avait du écrire sur ça. Mais comment pourrait-il aider Harry à supporter ça ? Comment peut-on rassurer un jeune qui voit toutes les nuits des meurtres sadiques ? C'était à se demander comment Harry pouvait encore manger. Que Merlin l'aide.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Sirius brutalement. Sa voix tremblait.

« Les rêves ont commencé deux semaines après le Tournois des Trois Sorciers » répondit Dumbledore gravement.

« Aucune information de valeur a pu être extraite de ces rêves ? Rien que nous ne puissions obtenir d'une autre manière ? » demanda Remus en tendant le livre à Arthur Weasley comme s'il réprimandait ses mains. « Parce que je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons laisser Harry rêver, si c'est le genre de choses qu'il voit », continua-t-il. Sirius acquiesça en totale approbation.

« Je suis d'accord. Il viendra un temps où nous aurons besoin des rêves de Harry, mais pour le moment cela ne fait que le blesser », confirma Dumbledore. « Malheureusement, l'esprit humain a besoin de rêver. Même si Severus venait avec une potion de sommeil sans rêves sans addiction ni aucun effet secondaire demain, Harry ne serait pas mieux. J'ai lu les premiers rapports écrits quand la potion de sommeil sans rêves fut inventée il y a quelques siècles. Mettons de côté les problèmes connus. Des sujets de bonne constitution qui n'avaient eut aucun problèmes au début de la prise de la potion ne pouvaient pas tenir plus de trois ou quatre semaines avant que leur santé mentale ne soit affectée. Dans les deux mois, la majorité d'entre eux étaient devenus fou » termina Dumbledore gravement.

Le visage d'Arthur Weasley était devenu très pâle quand il avait donné le journal à Molly. Sirius vit de la répugnance dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Molly le lise. Sirius ne l'en blâmait pas. Il souhaitait ne pas l'avoir lu. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment. La situation était mauvaise. Pire qu'ils ne le craignaient … et Sirius avait de l'imagination. Il savait que Harry assistait à des tortures et peut-être aussi à des meurtres. Il n'avait juste pas réalisé combien de manières de faire avait Voldemort. Il aurait du. Après tout, il avait essayé de tuer un bébé de un an.

« Comment ce fait-il que je n'en ai pas entendu parler ? » dit soudainement Arthur. « Je sais que la liste de Personnes Disparues au Ministère a triplée en un mois, mais je n'ai rien vu au sujet de ces meurtres. Comment Fudge peut-il les cacher dans sa cape ? » demanda-t-il, adressant sa question à Dumbledore.

« Fudge est terrifié à l'idée de perdre son poste. Il s'est entouré de personnes dont la loyauté envers lui ne fait aucun doute. Même les Aurors qu'il emploie personnellement sont minutieusement choisis. Pendant que tout le monde poursuit une diversion, sa propre équipe enterre les preuves du retour de Voldemort », dit Dumbledore.

« Mais les corps ? Les maisons ? La marque des Ténèbres ? » demanda Sirius.

« La marque des Ténèbres disparaît en une journée. Lances un sort d'Oubliettes sur les voisins, et plus personne ne sait rien. Même la signature des Impardonnables s'évanouit. Tout ce que Fudge a à faire est d'éloigner tout le monde des meurtres pendant un mois ou deux, et presque toutes les preuves auront disparu. Et pour les corps … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en fait. Mais nous devons le découvrir. Aujourd'hui, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est une preuve de la fraude de Fudge envers la communauté des sorciers, et ensuite, il devra quitter son poste », dit Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley acquiesça sombrement en plaçant son bras autour de Molly qui sanglotait. Le journal lui échappa des mains et tomba par terre. « Il ne pourra pas garder tout ça pour lui éternellement. Il y a beaucoup de personnes aimées, de familles qui recherchent leurs disparus », dit Arthur. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Et c'est pour cette raison que je pense qu'il met en place un scénario pour le jour où cela arrivera », ajouta Dumbledore. Sirius sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Harry », dit Sirius.

« Bien vu, Sirius. Harry. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il a fait interroger Harry après la mort de monsieur Diggory. Ca va occuper la gazette des Sorciers pendant un moment » fit Dumbledore.

« Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu interrogé pour la mort du champion du Tournois des Trois Sorciers et camarade d'école. Page une. La liste des Sorciers et Sorcières disparus a triplé en un mois. Page sept », commenta Arthur dégoûté. « Comme il est courageux de la part de Fudge de sacrifier l'innocence d'un enfant de quinze ans pour sauver son poste », continua-t-il, et Sirius réalisa combien tout cela était lourd pour les épaules d'Arthur. Sirius suspectait que, bien que Arthur aime son travail, il l'aurait quitté pour protester s'il ne permettait pas à Dumbledore d'obtenir des informations au Ministère.

« Mais nous avons encore un peu de temps avant que cela n'arrive, non ? » demanda Remus calmement. Dumbledore passa ses doigts sous ses lunettes et massa les ailes de son nez.

« Oui, nous avons encore du temps », dit Dumbledore.

« Donc notre première priorité doit être la fin de ces rêves », dit Molly. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et bouffis, mais sa voix était claire et ferme.

« Monsieur ? » appela une voix timide depuis la porte. Sirius sursauta sur sa chaise. Il vit Remus se lever, puis changer d'avis et se rasseoir. Hermione était là, l'air perturbé quand elle vit les larmes sur le visage de madame Weasley.

« Oui, miss Granger ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore. Sirius pria pour qu'elle n'en ait pas entendu trop.

« J'ai eu une idée dont j'aurai aimé vous parler, mais j'ai d'abord quelques questions à poser avant de l'exposer. Je voulais les poser quand Harry n'est pas à côté », dit Hermione, qui se ratatinait presque devant leur regards insistants.

« Tu peux te lancer », la rassura Dumbledore.

« Bien, quand arrivent ces attaques ? Les gens sont-ils attaqués nuit et jour, ou seulement la nuit ? » demanda Hermione rapidement. Sirius resta blanc de surprise. Intelligente, la fille. « Je veux dire … J'ai vu Harry dormir tranquillement pendant la journée. Oui, bon, il a toujours des cauchemars, mais il n'écrit rien sur eux. Je pense que ce sont des cauchemars normaux, pas … pas ceux avec Vous-Savez-Qui », acheva-t-elle. Dumbledore sourit.

« De la bouche des enfants … » murmura Remus dans sa barbe. Sirius se sentit acquiescer, enthousiaste.

« Vous avez raison, miss Granger », sourit gentiment Dumbledore. « Pour le moment, Voldemort préfère agir la nuit. Si Harry dormait le jour, et restait éveillé la nuit … c'est certainement une idée valable. Je propose que nous l'appliquions quand Harry doit se passer de potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Merci, miss Granger », la congédia gentiment Dumbledore. Elle sourit et courut hors de la pièce.

« Les attaques des Mangemorts avaient lieu n'importe quand, et pas uniquement la nuit », dit Arthur, faisant référence au temps où James et Lily étaient vivants. Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent.

« C'est juste. Voldemort ne restera pas longtemps caché étant donné que ses pouvoirs croissent. Il est plus puissant de jour en jour, et supportera bientôt la lumière du jour », déclara Dumbledore. Arthur acquiesça.

« Et nous facilitons son retour », ajouta Sirius dégoûté.

« Surtout avec Fudge qui efface toutes ses traces après son passage », continua Arthur amèrement. « Le temps que la population sache … »

« C'est pour cela que nous devons trouver les corps », déclara fermement Dumbledore.

« Je suppose qu'ils sont sous surveillance ? » demanda Remus. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« J'ai déjà des personnes qui cherchent, mais j'ai aussi besoin de ton aide, Arthur. Essaies de garder un œil sur des dépenses inhabituelles, la mention d'endroits que tu ne connais pas. Tout ce qui serait curieux. En fait, tu peux trouver quelque chose, car si Fudge est une chose, c'est un bureaucrate », dit Dumbledore. Arthur acquiesça, et Sirius put voir qu'il était heureux de pouvoir aider. « Ne prends pas de risques inutiles, Arthur. J'ai besoin de toi, donc ne te mets pas en danger », continua-t-il. Arthur acquiesça de nouveau, et Sirius le vit serrer la main de Molly.

« Nous avons encore un peu de temps. Du temps dont Harry a désespérément besoin », dit Remus, essayant de sourire de manière rassurante à Sirius. Pendant que Sirius l'appréciait, il combattait l'envie de se lever, et d'aller tuer Fudge en train de déjeuner.

« Donc quand Harry a trois jours de sursis de potion, nous changeons ses horaires de sommeil », dit Sirius pour recentrer le débat. En faire aussi peu le rendait amer.

« J'ai demandé à Severus de venir observer Harry quelques jours sans potion », ajouta Dumbledore. Sirius savait que s'il était 'Sniffles', les poils de son cou se hérisseraient.

« Que pourrait faire Snape pour aider Harry ? » cracha presque Sirius. Remus lui lança un regard de mise en garde. 'Respect pour un collègue, mon œil' pensa Sirius pour Remus, qui essayait une fois de plus de le faire changer d'avis sur lui.

« Je pense que tu serais surpris de voir tout ce que Severus peut faire pour aider », déclara Dumbledore. Sirius dut réprimer un grognement.

**À suivre**


	14. Cadeaux et introspection

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et **Violette**_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **13; **Traduit : **24; **En cours : **25, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_**&**_

**&**

**&**

_**Hier, une note a été mise! **_

_merci à celles qui ont répondu et qui nous ont proposé leur aide!_

_Par contre Nesty, peux-tu allé directement à mon profile et aller à email, et m'envoyé un mail. _

_Ton adresse ne s'est pas mise, car Ff empêche les adresse de ce voir._

_Je viens de remarquer, **désolé**, que nous nous étions trompé, nous avons mit le chap 13 au lieux du 12, l'erreur à été réparé, donc aujourd'hui, vous avez droit à 2 chapitres, le 12 et le 14!_

_Onarluca_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 14 Cadeaux et introspection**

Harry ferma les yeux, et apprécia la sensation d'être dans l'air. Pendant un moment il avait eu honte. En montant sur le balai la première fois, Harry avait été aussi précautionneux et tremblant que Neville pour son premier vol. Il ne savait pas si Hermione avait soufflé de choc ou de surprise. Mais la honte était rapidement passée. Après tout, qu'était l'orgueil face aux sensations procurées par le vol ? Dans un coin de son esprit, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus le faire.

Les jumeaux étaient à côté, et papotaient tranquillement. Au début Harry fut surpris qu'ils ne le taquinent pas, car il était leur Attrapeur, mais un regard à Ron fit sourire Harry. L'expression de leur jeune frère les en avait dissuadés, s'ils y avaient pensé. Ce comportement ne venait pas de leur jugement, pensa Harry ironiquement.

Il se demanda ensuite de quoi les autres pouvaient bien parler à la maison, mais le doute revint. 'Ne penses qu'au vol. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu seras capable de le faire', se dit-il. Madame Weasley interrompit sa rêverie juste après.

« Harry ? Tu veux du gâteau ? » demanda-t-elle depuis la porte. Les ombres qui bougeaient derrière elle indiquaient que la discussion était finie. Harry sourit et descendit vers le sol. Il ignora son visage quand il bâcla l'atterrissage. 'Quand on peut marcher après un atterrissage, il est bon', pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il l'avait entendu dire par un pilote longtemps auparavant. Ca s'appliquait bien aux balais. Avec des jambes un peu en coton, il rejoignit Ron et Hermione, après avoir posé son balai adoré contre la maison avec les autres.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda Hermione. Harry acquiesça en souriant.

« Oui », répondit-il simplement. Il se sentait bien. A la place de la faiblesse qui l'avait empêché de bouger, il ressentait la fatigue de quelqu'un qui s'était entraîné, ou se remettait après une longue maladie. Ses pas étaient petits, mais confiants. Pour aujourd'hui, il prétendrait guérir.

Harry secoua la tête en entrant au Terrier. Il y avait un gâteau sur la table de la salle à manger. Des chandelles l'illuminaient, en flottant dessus. Quinze. Un gâteau pour son anniversaire. Harry soupira de contentement. C'était seulement le deuxième gâteau qu'il recevait en personne. Hagrid lui avait offert le premier cinq ans auparavant, quand il était venu le chercher pour aller à Poudlard. Hagrid manquait à Harry. Le cœur de Hagrid était encore plus grand que lui, et Harry espérait que les géants (car il pensait qu'il était dans leur pays) le traiteraient bien.

« Bon, tu ne souffles pas tes bougies ? » demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés devant le silence de Harry pendant qu'il s'asseyait. Dumbledore s'était assis dans une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, et observait calmement. Ginny était là, les yeux pétillants. Monsieur et madame Weasley étaient derrière les jumeaux, eux-mêmes en face de Harry, et souriaient férocement. Remus et Sirius étaient assis d'un côté de Harry, et Ron et Hermione de l'autre côté. Harry ferma les yeux, et fit un vœu. Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla toutes les bougies.

Pendant que tout le monde applaudissait, et que les assiettes s'alignaient pour recevoir une part de gâteau et un peu de glace, Sirius demanda, « Qu'as-tu souhaité ? ». Harry sourit mystérieusement.

« Je ne peux pas le dire, où mon vœu ne se réalisera pas », répondit Harry. Madame Weasley lui tendit une assiette débordante de gâteau au chocolat. Harry réprima l'envie de secouer la tête. Il avait un appétit diminué, mais il suspectait de pouvoir concurrencer Dudley en peu de temps en continuant à vivre chez madame Weasley. Quand toutes les assiettes furent remplies et distribuées, le gâteau disparut à la cuisine. Une pile de cadeaux apparurent à sa place. Harry rit.

'Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un anniversaire magique', pensa-t-il avec contentement. Les jumeaux avaient commencé à observer Sirius, et Harry l'avait vu les intimider avec un regard noir. Venant d'un prisonnier évadé, même un regard noir pour rire était effrayant. Dumbledore observa l'interaction entre les jumeaux et Sirius avec intérêt. Ginny avait des yeux rieurs. Elle taquinait impitoyablement les jumeaux pour la plaisanterie qu'il leur avait faite.

Harry regarda Remus, qui observait Sirius avec un sourcil relevé. 'Il a l'air fatigué', pensa Harry, et comme si Remus sentit le regard sur lui, il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit gentiment.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry », dit-il.

« Merci », répondit Harry. Il aimait bien Remus, et était heureux qu'il soit là. Lui et Sirius étaient bons l'un pour l'autre. Il y avait des moments avec Sirius … des moments où Harry se demandait s'il était possible d'avoir des flash-back des Détraqueurs. Le regard des yeux de Sirius … Ils étaient morts, KO. Ses yeux ne possédaient plus d'étincelle, et à peine un peu de vie. Remus n'avait pas peur dans ces moments. Harry le regardait essayer de ramener Sirius vers le rivage, vers des conversations plus gaies.

Remus avait son propre fardeau de tristesse. En y repensant, Harry l'avait vu le premier jour, quand il l'avait rencontré dans le train. Les robes usées, le corps douloureusement las d'un homme qui agonisait à chaque pleine lune, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Remus semblait avoir honte d'être un loup-garou. Harry se souvenait comment tous l'avaient traité après avoir appris son maléfice. Harry avait honte du monde sorcier pour ce traitement.

Quelque chose était a nouveau vivant chez lui depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Sirius était innocent. Harry savait combien Ron et Hermione étaient importants pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre l'un d'eux. Remus avait perdu trois, voire quatre de ses plus proches amis. Harry ferma les yeux quand sa propre peur refit surface. 'Chut', pensa-t-il. C'était étonnant de voir la facilité d'entretenir des pensées sombres, et la difficulté de maintenir les bonnes pendant qu'on les avait. Harry était heureux que Remus et Sirius soient là l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Il lui sourit chaleureusement en retour.

'Espère juste que tu auras plus de chance avec tes amis' chuchota la partie sombre de l'esprit de Harry, et Harry dut combattre pour empêcher son sourire de se faner. Mais pourquoi son cerveau insistait là dessus ?

Mais la tension de la condition de loup-garou était visible dans chaque fibre de Remus et douze années à Azkaban avaient détruit la jeunesse et l'innocence de Sirius bien plus qu'une prison moldue ne l'aurait fait.

Harry refusa de laisser son imagination continuer à s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Il avait besoin d'eux. Même si les rejeter pouvait les garder saufs, ils avaient refusé de le quitter dans le passé, et continueraient. Et Harry savait à l'intérieur de lui que la solitude dans laquelle il était tombée serait beaucoup trop lourde sans eux.

« Bon, alors, tu les ouvres tes cadeaux ou quoi ? » demanda Ron, brisant ainsi le fil des pensées de Harry. Ron écarquilla les yeux d'exaspération. 'Comment peux-tu ne pas ouvrir les cadeaux ?' demandait ce regard. Harry rit en finissant son gâteau et en poussant son assiette de côté. Il avait fini son gâteau ? Harry regarda son assiette avec de grands yeux. Maintenant c'était différent. Regardant vers Fumseck, toujours installé sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, Harry intercepta le regard de Dumbledore.

« C'est agréable de voir que ton appétit est revenu », dit Dumbledore. Le visage de Sirius s'illumina comme un arbre de Noël quand il réalisa que Harry avait vidé son assiette, et même Ron renifla. Harry fut étonné de l'étincelle qui passa sur le visage de Sirius, qui partit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Super, Harry », commenta Ron. Il se leva et inspecta les cadeaux, impatient devant le calme de Harry.

Harry ne dit pas qu'il aurait pu rester une journée devant les cadeaux sans les ouvrir, simplement émerveillé d'en avoir reçu. Certains jours, Harry devait se pincer, terrifié à l'idée de se réveiller chez les Dursley. Harry remarqua le regard de Sirius, et comprit que son visage devait refléter ses pensées. Il secoua la tête à Ron et chercha un cadeau.

« Comme tu es très impatient de me voir les ouvrir, par lequel veux-tu que je commence ? » demanda Harry à Ron. La main de Ron planait sur la table pendant qu'il lançait un regard interrogateur à sa mère. Harry fronça les sourcils. Un léger mouvement de la tête de madame Weasley dirigea la main de Ron vers un drôle de petit paquet, plat, de la taille d'un livre.

« Tu devines de qui c'est ? » demanda Ron avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« Hermione ? » demanda Harry en riant. Enervée par la moquerie, Hermione prit le livre des mains de Ron et le tendit à Harry.

« Essayé et approuvé » dit-elle sagement, mais ses yeux riaient. Harry ouvrit le cadeau. Sorts et Sortilèges D'Aurors Très Efficaces : la Créativité comme alliée contre la Magie Noire indiquait le titre. Harry leva un sourcil. Hermione approuva fièrement. « Il y a beaucoup de sorts dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, mais ils ont l'air extra ! », dit-elle avec enthousiasme, et une phrase favorite de Ron. Qui renifla. Harry ouvrit le livre au hasard, et son sourire s'élargissait. « …. Provoque ainsi une paralysie complète, permettant seulement la respiration et la circulation sanguine … » Ses yeux scannaient le livre, et il regarda de nouveau Hermione. Oh mon Dieu.

« Wouahou, merci Hermione », dit Harry, qui se sentait renforcé en tenant ce livre. S'il se sentait plus confiant avec les sorts depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, il prendrait maintenant la direction d'un autre niveau. « Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »demanda-t-il. Ces sorts semblent extrêmement puissants et avancé pour une cinquième année qui va chez Bott et Fleury.

« Humm », dit Hermione, rougissante. Ses yeux évitaient les adultes avec culpabilité, puis elle s'approcha de lui et murmura « Gilderoy Lockart avait besoin de nouveaux livres … »

« Que veux tu dire ? » murmura Harry en réponse, rapidement.

« Hé bien, ce n'est pas comme si sa mémoire est encore fiable. Je veux dire, il pourrait l'avoir commandé pour moi … De plus, beaucoup de personnes ne le connaissent que par ses livres. Ils ne savent pas pour … humm … sa condition », dit-elle ironiquement, se référant au sort d'amnésie qu'il avait voulu lancer sur Harry et Ron, et qui avait effacé sa propre mémoire à la place … pour une durée indéfinie. Harry sut que sa mâchoire avait chuté. Il regardait son amie avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Sa rougeur rivalisait maintenant avec celles de Ron, mais son expression indiquait qu'elle était fière d'elle. 'Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne nourrisse plus sa curiosité' réalisa Harry, qui la prit dans ses bras. 'Bien sûr, quand Hermione trouve une motivation pour enfreindre le règlement, ça implique des livres.'

« C'est quoi ? » demanda un Sirius suspicieux, qui essayait d'espionner au-dessus de leurs épaules. Harry fit rapidement passer le livre sous sa chaise, puis empêcha Sirius de voir en cherchant à atteindre un autre cadeau que Ron lui tendait. Il souhaita contenir son choc un peu mieux. Maintenant tout le monde était curieux.

« 101 habitudes d'Aurors très Efficaces », mentit Harry habilement, en se rappelantun livre populaire l'année d'avant. Il donna un coup de coude à Ron, qui allait le corriger, et remarqua que les autres adultes acquiesçaient, sauf Remus et Sirius. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air trompé, et Harry se demanda si quelque chose pouvait lui échapper. Ou alors, il avait fait du regard 'de celui qui sait' une science. Harry en renifla presque. 'Mais d'où viennent toutes ces pensées.' S'interrogea Harry. 'Ne me laissez pas ouvrir la bouche, ou je deviendrai comme Malfoy', pensa-t-il, et fit une pause. 'OK, presque aussi mauvais qu'un Malfoy', s'amenda-t-il, et prit le petit paquet des mains de Ron.

La boîte était juste un peu plus grande qu'une boîte de bague. Le papier cadeau représentait de petits gâteaux d'anniversaire, avec des bougies dont les flammes dansaient. Harry leva les yeux et vit Ron avec un large sourire. Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent. 'De toi ?'demandaient ses yeux. Ron acquiesça. Harry ouvrit la boîte, et un vif d'or miniature s'envola pour aller se stabiliser près de la tête de Harry. Il avait la taille d'une petite balle de caoutchouc, et faisait un bruit un peu plus aigu qu'un vrai vif d'or. Harry le regarda voler dans la pièce.

« C'est un Mini Vif d'Or, étudié pour les Attrapeurs qui vivent dans des endroits où le temps est trop mauvais pour jouer pendant de trop longues périodes », expliqua Ron. Même si Harry l'écoutait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre les mouvements du Mini Vif d'Or dans la pièce avec sa vision périphérique. « Il est plus petit pour que les Attrapeurs s'entraînent à le remarquer, mais ses mouvements sont les mêmes qu'un vrai Vif, pour que tu puisses l'attraper comme un normal. C'est seulement plus difficile, parce qu'il est bien plus petit », expliqua Ron. Le vif d'or était au niveau de l'épaule de Ron, à portée … D'un coup, la main de Harry jaillit et emprisonna la petite balle dans son poing avec un sourire. Ron sauta de surprise, et Fred et Georges s'esclaffèrent. « La vache … » dit Ron, qui fut repris par madame Weasley. « T'es effrayant avec ça, tu sais ? » l'amenda Ron. Harry sourit presque.

« Je sais », répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois. « Merci, Ron ! » dit Harry avec enthousiasme. Ron eut l'air heureux, et l'embrassa sur la front.

« Oh, et tu peux le garder actif seulement dans une pièce, ou le faire te suivre et voler autour de toi », ajouta Ron.

« Tu imagines Harry l'attraper comme ça en potions ? » demanda Georges, son visage indiquant clairement qu'il le ferait. Harry sentit son visage se baisser.

Poudlard. Comment allait-il pouvoir retourner à l'école ? La cinquième année débutait dans moins d'un mois, et Harry savait que les rêves recommenceraient. Et comment pourrait-il monter dans la tour de divination (même s'il n'en avait pas envie), ou descendre dans les cachots pour les cours de potion quand il pouvait à peine voler dans le pré des Weasley ? Ses pensées semblaient se propager autour de lui, car tout le monde devint silencieux, gêné.

Ses peurs du début de l'été étaient de voir l'endroit où la labyrinthe avait été installé, de voir Cho à nouveau, de savoir qu'on le blâmerait pour la mort de Cédric. La fin de l'année dernière avait été affreuse. Maintenant … Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça. Dumbledore éclaircit sa gorge et pointa un paquet bleu éclatant.

« Peut-être que Harry devrait ouvrir celui-là après », dit Dumbledore. Ron prit le paquet silencieusement et le tendit à Harry. Le papier avait l'air de papier alimentaire en plastique, mais quand Harry l'ouvrit, il y avait quelque chose dedans. Une petite broche en or, en forme de cerf, avec une petite émeraude pour chaque œil. Harry la regarda d'un œil admiratif. Même s'il n'avait jamais porté de bijoux avant, le sentiment était très gentil.

« Merci … » dit Harry.

« Cependant, ce n'est pas une broche ordinaire, Harry », l'interrompit Dumbledore avant que Harry ne termine. « C'est un Portoloin. Il est préparé pour aller dans certaines salles de classes désertes dans Poudlard. Les murs seront toujours en place », dit Dumbledore de manière rassurante avant que quelqu'un ne pose la question, « Mais tu devras être capable d'aller ensuite en classe sans problèmes, au lieu d'utiliser les escaliers mouvants », termina-t-il. Harry était estomaqué. Il avait passé tant de temps à essayer de faire face à sa peur de quitter ses amis et la seule maison qu'il ait jamais eu, qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire maintenant qu'en un instant ce souci était effacé. Il savait que sa bouche pendait grande ouverte.

« Je… » dit Harry, mais il ne put finir. Le sourire de Ron était gigantesque, et Hermione essayait d'essuyer ses yeux discrètement. Ron la regarda, la tête basse, des cheveux frisés tombant devant son visage. Il s'avança et la bouscula avec son épaule, pour rire ( ???). Elle rit, mais sa voix tremblait, et elle reniflait bruyamment. Harry soupira. Il se sentait toujours un peu perdu quand elle pleurait. Fred et Georges se tapèrent dans la main … 'Mais où ont-ils appris ça ?' s'étonna Harry. C'était un geste moldu. Remus mit la main sur l'épaule de Sirius, et Harry réalisa que les yeux de Sirius luisaient eux aussi. Apparemment il s'inquiétait aussi pour ça. Harry savait que son visage serait un reflet du sien. Il n'aurait pas souhaité un meilleur cadeau.

« Il y a des sorciers et sorcières handicapés. Certaines blessures ne peuvent être soignées par la magie. Poudlard possède l'équipement nécessaire dans ces circonstances, bien que nous ne l'ayons pas utilisé depuis des années. De plus … » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, « je pense que tu trouveras plus d'un étudiant recherchant la solitude pour des raisons qui n'ont rien de scolaires, et qui doivent être sortis de ces pièces. Tu rendras un service à Poudlard. » Harry jeta un regard à monsieur et madame Weasley, qui rougissaient. Dumbledore les regardaient tous, et madame Weasley toussa, gênée.

« Wouhaou, Harry … », couina monsieur Weasley. "Merveilleux cadeau. » Ginny et Hermione gloussaient pendant que Dumbledore regardait encore monsieur et madame Weasley un moment. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Sirius, qui hennissait pas très discrètement.

« Oui, monsieur Black ? » demanda Dumbledore, et maintenant, c'était au tour de Sirius de rougir. Remus dut tousser pour cacher son rire. Sirius se redressa pour avoir l'air sage, et essaya de prendre un air innocent. Il y échoua lamentablement.

« Tu sauras encore plus de potins que Lavande », dit Hermione à Harry, ses yeux enflés, mais les larmes avaient arrêté. Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. L'idée de marcher avec les gens … Ce n'était pas très amusant pour lui. Il refusa de laisser son imagination vagabonder avec cette pensée, ou il savait qu'il rougirait sous peu.

« Ouvres un autre paquet, Harry », déclara Sirius, et Harry sourit à la tentative pas très subtile de dévier la conversation hors des salles de cours vides.

« Merci, Directeur », dit Harry sincèrement. Sa voix était plus solennelle pendant qu'il regardait Dumbledore dans les yeux. Les mots semblaient insuffisants pour décrire ses sentiments. Fumseck gazouillait tranquillement, ce qui abaissa la tension ambiante. Dumbledore sourit chaleureusement.

« Quels autres paquets as-tu ? » demanda Dumbledore, redirigeant l'attention de Harry sur la table. Ron avait repéré un paquet qui contenait vraisemblablement un livre.

« De qui est-ce ? » demanda Ron.

« Remus et moi », répondit Sirius.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas un autre cadeau d'Hermione ? » taquina Ron. Hermione lui lança une serviette, qu'il évita en allant donner la cadeau à Harry. Harry sourit aux deux hommes et ouvrit rapidement l'emballage. Le titre était Le Quidditch A Travers Les Ages, et la couverture montrait un match de quidditch joué avec des balais datant du 18e siècle. Harry sourit de reconnaissance.

« Ouvre-le », lui intima Sirius. Harry obéit, et le texte à l'intérieur du livre était complètement différent. L'Animagus en Nous Tous, par Katrina Feral. Harry le parcouru avidement. Les instructions pas à pas, pas moins, pour devenir un animagus. Ron le lisait aussi au-dessus de son épaule, et s'écria presque d'enthousiasme, ce que Harry évita en lui frappant discrètement le menton.

« Il est parfois très utile que ton adversaire ne connaisse pas toutes tes capacités », dit Remus, avec une expression indéterminable et un regard à Sirius. L'expression de Sirius était beaucoup plus parlante.

« Merci à vous deux », dit Harry, reconnaissant de les avoir dans sa vie. « Beaucoup », ajouta-t-il, et ils semblèrent comprendre que les remerciements de Harry n'étaient pas uniquement pour le cadeau. Sirius acquiesça, et Remus sourit.

« Wouahou », dit Ron en prenant une énorme boîte emballée dans un papier orange, rose et bleu où des clowns courraient en se lançant des confettis. Les confettis tombaient hors du cadeau, et s'amoncelaient sur la table des Weasley.

« D'après les couleurs, tu dois avoir compris qui te l'offre », dit Ginny ironiquement. Harry la regarda. Elle était toujours dans le coin, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, et un sourire sage tout en regardant les jumeaux. Qui confirmèrent en couinant. Harry rit en recevant la boîte, mais la tint éloignée de son visage.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est sage de l'ouvrir », dit Harry, et pas uniquement pour rire.

« Oh, vas-y », dit Georges avec un air sévère qui leur rappela le professeur McGonagall.

« Il n'y a rien de méchant », promit Fred. Harry le regarda dans le blanc des yeux un moment, essayant de juger sa sincérité. Acquiesçant après un moment, Harry déchira le papier d'emballage, et sortit la boîte, réprimant un tressaillement. Rien n'explosa. C'était un bon début. Ouvrant la boîte, il découvrit de nombreuses petites boîtes, des bulles et des paquets de toutes tailles et couleurs. Harry fronça les sourcils et lança un regard inquisiteur aux jumeaux.

« Des échantillons. Pour notre future boutique de farces et attrapes. Considères-toi comme un bêta-testeur. Chaque plaisanterie est livrée avec les instructions et même une ou deux suggestions pour un résultat optimal », ajouta Georges fièrement. Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

« Bêta ? Optimal ? OK, vous me faites peur », plaisanta Hermione avec les jumeaux. Ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

« Nous prenons les plaisanteries très au sérieux », dit Georges. Fred acquiesça solennellement. Harry savait que les gains du Tournois des Trois Sorciers n'auraient pas pu être mieux dépensés.

« On dirait qu'il y en a encore un », dit Ron, attrapant le paquet bizarre qu'il avait failli prendre en premier. Ron le tendit à Harry solennellement, et Harry vit le clan Weasley s'approcher de la table.

« Ouvres-le, Harry », dit Ginny avec un sourire. Harry ouvrit. C'était un petit vase. Harry regarda à l'intérieur et vit …

« De la poudre de cheminette ? »demanda Harry. Les Weasley acquiescèrent.

« Maintenant, suis-moi », dit Ron, qui avait agrippé le coude de Harry avec enthousiasme. Harry grimaça de douleur quand les doigts de Ron pressèrent sur la blessure faite par Pettigrow. Ron retira sa main rapidement, les yeux remplis de sympathie. « Désolé, camarade », dit Ron, qui agrippa la manche de Harry à la place. « Viens ! » dit-il avant de monter les escaliers. Harry suivit plus lentement. Tout le monde se leva et les suivit. Ron attendait surexcité devant la porte de la chambre de Percy, la main sur la poignée de porte. Harry tenait son bras, et réprimait l'envie de plier son coude. Ca brûlait. Maudit Pettigrow. Comme Harry approchait, Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule comme s'il attendait un signal. Acquiesçant après l'avoir reçu, selon toute évidence, Ron ouvrit la porte en grand. La chambre de Percy était … différente.

Harry avait vu la chambre de Percy avant. Elle était méticuleusement rangée, propre, avec une étagère remplie de livres scolaires. Les murs étaient décorés avec des photos de famille dans un style dont Martha Steward aurait été fière (tante Pétunia possédait tous ses livres). Percy avait quelques posters d'auteurs sorciers dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Quelques trophées étaient posés sur le bureau, mais Harry n'avait jamais pu voir ce qu'ils récompensaient.

Mais la chambre avait une toute autre allure maintenant. Des posters d'équipes de quidditch célèbres étaient affichés sur tous les murs. Le lit, avant plat et stérile avec des draps blancs et des couvertures brunes était à présent recouvert d'une couette remplie de duvet, et d'un dessus de lit que madame Weasley avait du faire elle-même. Les murs, autrefois doux et insipides , étaient vifs des couleurs de gryffondor. La malle de Harry attendait au pied du lit, à côté de la cage d'Hedwige. Harry sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos, quand il vit, un peu choqué, ce que la famille Weasley semblait lui montrer.

« La poudre de cheminette est notre version d'une clé de maison, Harry », dit Monsieur Weasley derrière lui, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Sa voix tremblait d'émotion.

« Tu sais que Maman t'avait déjà pratiquement adopté », dit Ron en passant sa tête dans la chambre. Harry entra à l'intérieur, les jambes en coton, et regarda autour de lui.

« Percy est parti il y a un moment, tu sais », hurla presque Ginny, qui était derrière les jumeaux. Très comiquement, elle essayait de voir par morceaux ce qui se passait par-dessus les épaules des jumeaux.

« Cette chambre n'avait pas eu l'air aussi cool depuis très longtemps ! » déclara Fred, très enthousiaste. Georges acquiesça.

« Je sais que tu préfèrerais rester avec Sirius quand il sera innocenté, Harry. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas t'offrir une maison en attendant », dit Madame Weasley, sa voix par moment aiguë comme si elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. « La poudre de cheminette est là pour dire que tu auras toujours une place ici », dit elle solennellement. Ron regarda Harry avec une expression très intense sur le visage, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Harry. Harry sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Oh, embrasse-moi ! » dit Fred, la voix trop aiguë, en essayant de se moquer de la situation. Ron traversa la chambre en une seconde, et prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Maintenant, je ne suis plus la seule cible de Fred et Georges depuis leur grenier ! » dit Ron, qui laissa Harry abruptement, pressé d'oublier sa maladresse.

« Et Ginny ? Ils ne lui font pas de blagues ? » demanda Harry, reconnaissant à la plaisanterie de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

« Je pense qu'ils ont peur d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle est la plus jeune, et qu'elle est capable de s'en sortir avec n'importe quoi. » répondit Ron avec un reniflement. Harry regarda Ginny avec surprise. Elle s'était frayé un chemin malgré les jumeaux, et se tenait fièrement près de sa mère. Le coin relevé de sa bouche indiquait qu'elle était d'accord avec Ron. Harry avait du mal à imaginer les jumeaux réfléchir à deux fois avant d'aller donner des fessées autour d'eux. Il savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que se soit la même chose entre lui et Sirius. Il ne leur avait toujours pas dit pour les Maraudeurs. Harry devait admettre que c'était trop amusant de les voir comploter, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas une chance contre Sirius.

Sa propre chambre. Une chambre normale, avec des posters, et … Il pouvait mettre des choses sur les murs. Il pourrait garder sa malle dehors. Il pourrait s'asseoir avec Hedwige sans s'inquiéter que quelqu'un la voie. Il pourrait faire ses devoirs quand il le voulait. Un si beau cadeau, c'était trop.

Harry regarda les Weasley réunis autour de lui, qui attendaient. Fred et Georges souriaient férocement, tout comme Ginny. Madame Weasley sanglotait ouvertement, et Harry la laissa l'agripper comme un nounours pour pleurer, d'une manière qui faisait concurrence à Hagrid. Elle le tenait serré, et Harry ferma les yeux, se détendit. Il savait dans son cœur qu'il ne pouvait refuser ce cadeau. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne le regretteraient pas.

Harry jeta un regard à Monsieur Weasley quand Madame Weasley le lâcha finalement, et qu'il remettait des cheveux en place sans s'en rendre compte. Son visage était étrange. Harry pensa qu'il y verrait de la culpabilité, avec de l'affection et de l'orgueil. Harry réalisa que bien qu'il aimait beaucoup Monsieur Weasley, il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup. Le regard de Monsieur Weasley était le plus candide qu'Harry avait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un homme perplexe sur son affection pour le meilleur ami de son fils. C'était le regard d'un homme qui s'inquiétait pour Harry. Qui voulait le voir heureux et en bonne santé. A la surprise de Monsieur Weasley, Harry le prit dans ses bras. Il resta, calme, un moment, puis serra Harry, tant que son dos fit un bruit.

« Tu ne retourneras jamais chez eux, tu m'entends ? » murmura Monsieur Weasley tranquillement à Harry avant de le relâcher. « Ta place est ici », déclara-t-il solennellement. Harry acquiesça. Le 'Awwws' des jumeaux était de trop. Harry les prit aussi dans ses bras, puis Ginny. Elle rougit furieusement en faisant un pas en arrière, après, les yeux bizarrement humides, mais ne dit rien. Harry suspecta qu'elle pleurerait si elle parlait.

« Bon, c'est bien mais si on reprenait un peu de gâteau ! »

« Bien. Mais avant que Harry ne vous rejoigne, j'aimerai lui dire un mot en privé », dit Dumbledore. Harry vit les autres descendre les escaliers. Sirius et Remus regardèrent par dessus leurs épaules en partant, à regret. Sirius surtout voulait rester près de Harry. Dumbledore ferma la porte et indiqua à Harry de s'asseoir sur le lit. « Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter », dit Dumbledore, solennel. Harry remua, mal à l'aise. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

**À suivre**


	15. L'article

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et **Violette**_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **15; **Traduit : **25, 30; **En cours : **26,31

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_**&**_

**&**

**Note de Paradis Of Readers**

**(1)**Toujours sans nouvelle de **Titinette **( si tu ne voulais pas aidé à traduire faut le dire au lieu de laisser cette situation tel quel! ou j'attends depuis plusieurs mois ton chapitre (1er chapitre de plus) j'ai essayé de te contacter mais l'adresse que tu m'as donné, ne fonctionne pas ( retour de mail)!

**_Sayu, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Arieh, Ailes de nuit :_**Contactez moi le plus rapidement possible

**Ykarhu : **l'adresse que tu a donné, ne sait pas affiché ! donc impossible de te contacter, va directement dans notre profile et contacte nous avec notre adresse mail

**(2) **au rythme des chose en ce qui concerne l'arc des sacrifice, nous sommes au début du troisième tomes, pour le 2, nous attendons le chapitre de **Titinette, Lilith Lliane myrddin, Arieh et la rose de minuit**pour que le Tome 2 soit définitivement fini, maintenant tout est dans les mains des 2 correctrices (en passant mes demoiselles, il me faudrait des chap!

**(3)**Après réflexions, et comme le projet n'avance plus, car tout le monde s'en va de cette histoire, nous allons tenté de finir le 3ème Tome et le 4ème, qui contient qu'un chapitre. Après **nous arrêterons, **donc si quelqu'un est intéressé par ce projet ( en traduction) qui commence de suite, ça lui fera de l'avance tant qu'on mettre les chap avant!

Onarluca

**&**

Voilà c'est tout

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 15 L'article**

« Harry, » commença le Professeur Dumbledore, avant de faire une pause et de se tourner vers la porte. Avec un sourcil relevé, il lança un sort de silence sur la chambre. Harry sourit presque, curieux de savoir qui était resté derrière la porte. « Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrai te parler », continua le Professeur Dumbledore. Harry vit le Professeur traîner une petite chaise du coin de la pièce en son centre.

« Oui, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry quand le Professeur Dumbledore fut assis, et clignait des yeux comme une chouette derrière ses lunettes.

« Comme tu l'as observé à la fin de l'année, Fudge déteste l'idée du retour de Voldemort », dit Dumbledore. Harry acquiesça, en réprimant un frisson. Le souvenir était beaucoup plus clair qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Le Ministère de la Magie a été si déterminé à garder le nom de Voldemort hors du public qu'il a tenu secrètes les attaques dont tu as été témoin par tes rêves. » Harry s'assit, figé par le choc. Tellement de personnes avaient été tuées. Comment avaient-t-ils … ?

« Monsieur, comment peuvent-ils garder ça secret ? Les familles et les amis ne vont-ils pas prévenir la presse ? C'est le genre de choses dont Rita Skeeter raffole », répondit Harry. Il réalisa qu'il avait encore mal à son bras depuis que Ron l'avait serré accidentellement un moment avant.

« Ah, mais ils ne savent pas non plus ce qui est arrivé », répondit Dumbledore. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai vu ce qui a été fait, Monsieur. Même s'ils ne savent pas qui l'a fait, bien sûr. »

« Non, Harry. Ils ne savent pas que quelque chose se passe », dit Dumbledore plus solennel. Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il couvre ça ? Personne ne sait qu'ils sont morts ? » murmura Harry avec horreur. Dumbledore acquiesça. Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour éviter que le frisson ne le traverse. « Alors Fudge n'agit pas seul », dit Harry d'un ton plat. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Mais il ne pourra pas garder Voldemort secret éternellement. Il peut couvrir les meurtres pour le moment, mais il reste le problème des personnes disparues », ajouta Dumbledore. Soudain, Harry perçut exactement où la conversation allait.

« Et quand les disparitions seront rendues publiques, il cherchera encore plus à se couvrir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, un peu raide.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il fera », dit Dumbledore. Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Des yeux qui ne pétillaient pas. Des yeux sans joie ni rire. Ses yeux étaient tristes et solennels.

« Et vous pensez qu'il va essayer de lier tout ça à moi ? » demanda Harry. Il ne se rappelait pas comment c'était possible, mais il se rappelait le visage de Fudge. Il pouvait nier le retour de Voldemort, mais il blâmait clairement Harry pour tout ce qui c'était mal passé.

« Il a fait des histoires au Ministère après la mort de Cedric Diggory », déclara Dumbledore. Harry ferma les yeux, car des souvenirs douloureux essayaient de le submerger. « Harry ? » appela gentiment Dumbledore. Harry rouvrit les yeux, repoussa les images sombres. Après toutes les morts qu'il avait vues, les souvenirs de Cedric et du cimetière n'étaient pas devenus moins vivants ou douloureux.

« Il va m'accuser de meurtre ? » demanda Harry d'une voix neutre. Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Dumbledore, et pensa un instant que Dumbledore tressautait. Puis il acquiesça.

« C'est ce que je pense », répondit Dumbledore. Harry ferma les yeux. « Mais tu dois faire des choix. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à te parler en privé », continua Dumbledore.

« Des choix ? » s'étonna Harry.

« J'ai créé deux portoloins, un pour toi, et un pour Sirius. Au premier signe d'ennuis, vous devrez les utiliser immédiatement. Vous arriverez à la Cabane Hurlante, où nous déterminerons quoi faire après », expliqua Dumbledore. Harry était rassuré d'échapper à l'arrestation, puis réécouta les mots de Dumbledore dans son esprit.

« Vous aviez parlé d'un choix, Monsieur ? »demanda Harry. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Oui. Dès que les Aurors arriveront, tu pourras te cacher avec Sirius. Mais si tu restes, et que tu laisses les Aurors t'arrêter, ils te donneront probablement du Véritaserum, » ajouta Dumbledore.

« Mais ça serait bien, non ? Ils n'entendront pas les réponses qu'ils attendent aux questions qu'ils me poseraient, mais … » dit Harry spéculativement, avec une combinaison bizarre de peur et d'optimisme en même temps.

« Le problème, Harry, c'est qu'ils ne donnent pas de Véritaserum aux moins de 18 ans. Ce n'est rien, après toutes les lois qu'ils ont violées. Dans des conditions normales, le Véritaserum n'est pas une expérience agréable, mais. » expliqua Dumbledore. Harry leva la main.

« S'il vous plaît. Est-ce que cela pourrait me tuer ? » demanda Harry. Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas », répondit-il. Harry acquiesça, se souvenant du comportement du faux Maugrey Fol Œil après la prise du sérum.

« Si j'en prenais, ils croiraient à mes réponses ? Je sais que le Ministre n'y croit pas maintenant. » dit Harry.

« Je crois que même si Fudge n'y croit pas, les autres si », répondit Dumbledore. Harry réfléchit aux implications de ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il pouvait parler du retour de Voldemort, de ce qui c'était passé réellement dans la Cabane Hurlante.

« Ca signifie qu'ils apprendraient que Pettigrew est toujours en vie », ajouta Harry, la voix étouffée. Avec la preuve que Pettigrew était vivant, ils pourraient peut-être blanchir le nom de Sirius. Ou peut-être qu'ils le couvriraient, comme ils l'avaient fait pour le reste. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une possibilité », répondit Dumbledore. Harry regarda le sol, et mordit sa lèvre, perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une décision maintenant. Mais c'est une chose à considérer. Tu comprends pourquoi je n'en parle pas devant les autres », expliqua Dumbledore. Harry ne le savait que trop bien.

« Sirius ne le permettrait pas », déclara Harry.

« Fudge a dû aller très loin pour couvrir toutes ces morts. Je ne peux pas savoir jusqu'où il peut encore aller. Ca pourrait très mal se passer. Etre accusé de meurtre, ou de complicité. Harry, si tu tombes entre leurs mains, je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose pour toi », dit Dumbledore. Harry réalisa que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse, pas vraiment.

Mais Dumbledore savait que Harry le ferait. Harry désespérait de voir Sirius libre au moins autant que Dumbledore désespérait de voir la communauté sorcière unie contre Voldemort, et quitter cette dénégation. Pouvoir vivre avec lui pendant les vacances ; aller faire les courses avant la rentrée avec lui sur le chemin de Traverse. L'idée de voir Sirius au lieu des Dursley sur le quai du Poudlard Express était très puissante.

Mais c'était un énorme pari, et Harry le savait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la chance avait été avec et contre lui à la fois. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prédire à date de son arrestation. Mais s'il finissait avec les Détraqueurs, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre comme Sirius l'avait fait. A moins que. Demain matin à la première heure, Harry se fit la promesse de commencer sérieusement à étudier la métamorphose animagus. Ron et Hermione l'aideraient, il le savait. Ils voudront probablement apprendre aussi, pensa Harry chaleureusement. Plan préparé pour le pire des cas, mais avec l'espoir du meilleur.

« Si je reste, comment faire pour que Sirius utilise le portoloin ? » demanda Harry, qui essayait de penser à chaque détail à présent, comme il avait un auditeur attentif avec Dumbledore. C'était l'autre chose que Harry devait considérer. Il n'améliorerait pas l'avenir de Sirius s'il se faisait attraper aussi.

« Remus prendra soin de Sirius », le rassura Dumbledore.

« Mais nous devons trouver un moyen de l'éloigner du Ministère », dit Harry pensivement. Il manqua l'étrange expression qui traversa le visage de Dumbledore. « Pettigrew. Si je le fais, ça serait à cause de lui et de mon espoir de prouver son existence. S'il pouvait trouver quelque chose contre lui à envoyer à la presse. Même si vous ne pouvez pas me sortir de là, et que tout va mal. Je pourrai toujours aider à libérer Sirius », spécula Harry. Mais rechercher Queudver signifiait aller droit sur Voldemort. Et Harry ne voulait pas faire face à cette possibilité. Dumbledore resta silencieux, le visage calme. « Queudver fait beaucoup de reconnaissance pour Voldemort. Pourriez vous faire en sorte que Sirius essaie seulement de traquer Queudver quand il est seul ? »demanda Harry. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Tes rêves sont un bon indicateur pour quand il est de sortie. Nous pouvons essayer de déterminer un schéma, et prédire où il pourrait aller la fois suivante », le rassura Dumbledore. Harry se sentit un peu mieux.

« Merci, Monsieur. Je vais considérer les options », répondit Harry, bien qu'il sache déjà ce qu'il fera. Après tout, le vœu fait avant de souffler les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire était pour l'acquittement et la libération de Sirius. Dumbledore acquiesça, et tapota gentiment le genou de Harry.

« Comment te sens tu ? » demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

« Bien », répondit Harry. Dumbledore leva un sourcil. Ah. Il voulait une réponse honnête. « Ma cicatrice brûle tout le temps, maintenant, et je suis vraiment fatigué. Mais je me sens mieux qu'avant », répondit Harry. La description était peut-être un peu optimiste, mais complète.

« Bien, Percy Weasley va arriver pour le dîner, donc nous devons rappeler à Sirius de rester hors de vue », dit Dumbledore en se levant. Harry sourit.

Lui donner la chambre de Percy était un geste généreux, mais Harry ne poussa pas plus loin ses questions. La fatigue fermait ses paupières. Soupirant, il se leva pour bien se recoucher sur le lit. « Harry, je t'enverrai Sirius, et fais une sieste avant le dîner ? »suggéra Dumbledore, et Harry sut que ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais un ordre. Harry sourit avec fatigue à Dumbledore. « Je suis désolé que tu doives faire ce type de choix », dit Dumbledore doucement en remontant les couvertures, pendant que Harry enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il était si surpris qu'il ne dise rien.

**§§§§§§**

Ron se renfrogna en voyant Dumbledore descendre les escaliers, et attraper l'attention de Sirius. Lui et Hermione le virent ensuite monter comme un éclair, et revenir en tant que Sniffles, leur jeter un coup d'œil, et trotter vers l'extérieur. Ron allait monter voir Harry, quand Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger, mais Harry fait une petite sieste avant le dîner », dit Dumbledore, qui leur sourit gentiment avant de rejoindre les parents de Ron dans la cuisine. Ron acquiesça, et observa Hermione. Le coin de sa bouche était bizarre, un mélange d'ennui et de soulagement. Ils mourraient d'envie de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait dit à Harry, mais étaient aussi heureux qu'il se repose.

« Maman ? » fit une voix de l'âtre. Percy venait d'arriver. Ron lui jeta un regard sombre, que Percy reconnu rapidement. Il avait sa serviette dans une main, un journal coincé sous le bras et réussissait à avoir l'air très suffisant et embarrassé. Une combinaison très difficile à réussir.

« Je suis là, mon chéri », l'appela Madame Weasley depuis la cuisine.

« Ta mère fait à manger depuis des heures » dit Hermione à Ron, comme Percy entrait dans la cuisine au moment même au Remus s'esquivait pour rejoindre Sniffles. Il fit un signe à Ron et Hermione avant de disparaître.

« Sniffles est passé de justesse », observa Ron tranquillement.

« Il déteste laisser Harry seul », ajouta Hermione pensivement. « Comme nous tous. Ta famille lui a fait un cadeau magnifique », dit-elle pour changer de sujet de conversation. Ron rougit. L'idée était de lui, à la base. Après de départ de Percy, ça devenait évident.

« Je pense qu'il l'aime », dit Ron vaguement. Hermione renifla.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a aimé », dit-elle en secouant la tête. Des voix s'élevaient dans la cuisine. Ron fronça les sourcils, et avec Hermione, sans accord verbal, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour mieux entendre la discussion.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux », disait Arthur, d'une voix tendue et étranglée.

« Je suis désolé Papa. Ils veulent juste savoir ce que Harry dit de ça », ajouta Percy.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse l'interroger, Percy. Il en a assez à supporter comme ça. C'est malsain. Mais à quoi pense Fudge ? » demanda Arthur.

« Papa. » dit doucement Percy. Le silence remplit la cuisine. « Je dois le faire », déclara-t-il. « Si je ne le fais pas, Fudge ne sera pas satisfait. Il pourrait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Au moins pas aujourd'hui, Percy. C'est son anniversaire », dit Molly, et Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec horreur. Cela signifiait qu'il était bien question de Harry.

« Je suis désolé Maman. Je devrai le faire après le dîner. Il prendra de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ce soir, de toute façon, non, Papa ? » demanda Percy. Ron sentit un grondement monter en lui, et allait entrer dans la cuisine si Hermione ne l'avait pas attrapé par le bras, et retenu en arrière.

« Considérez bien les réactions de Harry et ce que ça pourrait impliquer avant de les rapporter au Ministre Fudge, Monsieur Weasley », la voix de Dumbledore indiquait qu'il n'était pas dans la cuisine. Des bruits de pas montrèrent un déplacement de la conversation. Ron et Hermione reculèrent pour s'asseoir dans le canapé, quand au dernier moment, Ron changea d'avis.

« Viens, Hermione. Nous devons alerter Sirius de ce que Percy veut faire », dit-il calmement.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait se montrer ? » murmura Hermione pendant qu'ils s'éclipsaient dans le crépuscule. La soirée se rafraîchissait, et un nuage de mouchettes volait autour du ruisseau. Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent au milieu du pré et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ni Remus, ni Sniffles n'étaient visibles, bien sûr.

« Ron ? Hermione ? C'est l'heure de dîner ! » appela Molly Weasley depuis la maison.

« On arrive Maman ! » répondit Ron. « Remus ? Sniffles ? » murmura-t-il avec acharnement.

« Ici », la voix de Remus venait d'un point proche du ruisseau. Il était assis contre un arbre, comme Harry quelques jours avant. Sniffles était assis près de lui, la langue pendante.

« Sirius », dit Ron avec hésitation, « Remus. Percy va poser des questions à Harry après le dîner », lâcha-t-il, incapable de penser à un meilleur moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle. Les dernières couleurs du coucher du soleil s'estompaient, et dans les ombres qui progressaient, Sirius grognait dangereusement.

« Il ne veut pas le faire. Dumbledore est encore là, donc je pense que ça ne devrait pas mal tourner » essaya de le rassurer Hermione. Remus commençait à se lever, quand Hermione leva une main. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de venir », dit-elle. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Percy est déjà suspicieux. Même s'il a donné sa chambre à Harry, il est toujours sur le point de l'interroger pour le Ministère de la Magie, non ? Il vaut mieux ne pas le rendre curieux de savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas là les dernières fois qu'il est venu », ajouta Ron. Il n'en revenait pas du dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour son propre frère. Le pire était qu'il suspectait Percy de faire ce qu'il croyait être la bonne chose.

« On reviendra quand il sera parti, Sirius, mais s'il te plait restes hors de vue. Percy ne fera pas de mal à Harry avec nous tous autour de lui », essaya de les rassurer Hermione.

« Ron ?! Hermione ?! » appela encore Madame Weasley, l'ennui évident dans sa voix.

« Nous devons y aller. Nous revenons quand Percy part ! » promit Ron, avant de courir vers la maison, avec Hermione.

Le dîner eut lieu dans une atmosphère inconfortable. Harry avait encore les yeux voilés par sa sieste, et son appétit de l'après-midi s'était envolé. Il grignota, l'air fatigué, conscient du silence tendu qui régnait. Ginny, Fred, et Georges regardaient tout le mode avec des yeux curieux, comme ils n'avaient pas entendu la dispute dans la cuisine. Mais ils avaient compris que quelque chose allait se produire, et cela les mettait mal à l'aise. Hermione et Ron essayèrent une conversation polie, à laquelle Harry essayait de participer (avec de gros efforts), sans y parvenir. Il était manifestement distrait, probablement par ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit plus tôt, pensa Ron, et il abandonna. Dumbledore semblait vouloir rester jusqu'à ce que Percy ait fini son interrogatoire, ce dont Ron était profondément reconnaissant. Fudge respectait Dumbledore, s'il n'avait de respect que pour une personne.

Comme la soirée avançait, Harry pressait sa main de plus en plus souvent sur sa cicatrice, comme si elle lui faisait mal. Ron se sentit blêmir à cette pensée, et les jumeaux échangèrent des regards. Chouette dîner d'anniversaire, Harry ? pensa Ron, qui se demanda s'il pourrait trouver une occasion d'alerter Harry sur les questions.

« C'est tout ce que tu manges, Harry ? », demanda Madame, Weasley, brisant le silence, ce qui fit presque tomber Ron de sa chaise. Hermione avait aussi l'air énervée. Harry jeta des coups d'œil distraitement, remarqua sa main sur son front et la ramena rapidement sur ses genoux. Dumbledore mangeait en silence, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Madame Weasley. C'était vraiment bon. Je pense que j'ai un peu trop mangé plus tôt », s'excusa Harry avec un gentil sourire. Madame Weasley lui sourit de manière rassurante, mais Ron remarqua la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux. Ron la suspecta de vouloir faire changer de taille de robe à Harry avant la fin de l'été, et secoua la tête. Tant qu'elle ne voulait pas que lui aussi change de robes.

Les jumeaux avaient fait quelque chose d'affreusement gentil envers Ron : ils lui avaient acheté une nouvelle robe. Après avoir osé l'essayer à la maison (il s'attendait à ce qu'elle devienne transparente, ou se transforme en robe de fille moldue, ce qui n'arriva pas) il commença à envisager de la porter. La robe était bleu royal, dans un tissu à la fois doux et épais. Il n'avait jamais fait attention aux tissus avant, mais il compris comment on pouvait vouloir porter des robes comme celle là tout le temps. Il savait que cette couleur faisait joliment ressortir ses yeux. Les employées de Madame Malkins avaient gloussé quand il l'avait essayée. Il voulait la montrer à Hermione, et commença à souhaiter un autre Bal de Noël en dépit de sa terreur pour tout ce qui allait avec.

« Tu es fatigué, Harry ? » demanda doucement Monsieur Weasley. Harry acquiesça. Monsieur Weasley regarda Percy dans le blanc des yeux un instant, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Ron jura silencieusement pour ne pas avoir pu prévenir Harry. Ca allait se passer maintenant. A table. « Harry ? J'ai peur que Percy n'ait été envoyé par le Ministère pour te poser quelques questions", dit Arthur. Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Ron fut sûr de sentir de la peur. Il remarqua le regard de Harry vers Dumbledore, qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Mais que faisaient-ils ?

Percy sortit le journal qu'il avait amené, et l'étala devant Harry. La une de la gazette du sorcier montrait uniquement des portraits. Ron ne pouvait pas lire le titre, mais il sentit un frisson en voyant l'expression du visage de Harry.

« Tu reconnais ces visages, Harry ? » demanda Percy calmement.

« Attends une minute ! » cria Arthur. « Tu devais lui poser des questions sur ce qui est arrivé à Cedric Diggory ! » explosa-t-il, et il se leva pour enlever le journal devant Harry. Mais il se figea, comme tous, devant son expression.

Harry regardait les visages devant lui, des personnes qu'il connaissait, et commença à entendre des cris. Un chœur de cris, leurs cris, remplit son esprit comme il regardait les photos des morts. Des photos prises à des moments joyeux. Des personnes qui souriaient et riaient à l'appareil photo, jouaient avec leur famille, saluaient des proches. Des photos de personnes pratiquant leur hobby, ou en vacances. Harry se sentit froid, et frissonna.

« Savez vous qui sont ces gens ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui leur est arrivé ? » indiquait le titre. Harry se leva brusquement, sans remarquer le bruit de sa chaise en tombant. Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Un écho de voix lointaines appelait son nom, mais il ne pouvait pas les entendre à travers les cris. Des visages le regardaient innocemment. Oui, il savait ce qui était arrivé à beaucoup d'entre eux. Il les avait vus mourir, des morts horribles, remplies de torture. Des mains sur ses épaules essayaient de le maintenir, mais il tremblait trop fort. Il sortit de leur atteinte, les yeux toujours fixés sur le journal. Il trébucha presque en reculant, se retourna, et monta les escaliers, très vite.

Trop de personnes. Il y avait trop de visages, et il les avait vus ! Il avait vu le pire moment de leur vie. Harry courut à la salle de bain, la nausée et la peine lui donnaient envie de vider son estomac, il avait une douleur lancinante à la tête, et les yeux presque fermés. Un spasme secoua son estomac alors qu'il vomissait. Il transpirait abondamment, et ne remarquait pas les sanglots qui le secouaient. C'était une chose de devoir voir un nouveau visage tous les soirs, mais une autre de les voir tous ensemble. Combien de photos étaient dans le journal ? Cinquante ? Plus ? Harry sentit une main dans son dos frotter doucement de haut en bas pendant qu'il reposait sa tête contre l'émail des toilettes. Les voix bourdonnaient toujours derrière lui, mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elles disaient car les souvenirs se mêlaient. Tous leurs cris.

Fermant les yeux, Harry se souvint d'une femme en particulier. Une vieille femme avec des yeux remplis de gentillesse. « Oh, mon enfant, réveilles-toi » avait-elle dit. Elle l'avait vu. Comment avait-elle pu le voir ? Harry suivit cette ligne de raisonnement, et s'y accrocha désespérément ; il permit au souvenir de ce rêve d'étouffer les autres. Merlin merci, cela sembla éteindre les cris dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment été là, et personne n'avait vu Harry avant ou après. Comment avait-elle pu ?

Harry ferma les yeux et sentit son corps s'évanouir. Il était vaguement conscient que quelqu'un le tenait tendrement. Un gant de toilette chaud essuya la sueur sur son visage. Quand sa respiration redevint plus calme, plus détendue, Harry se demanda ce qui était différent des autres rêves pour qu'elle l'ai vu. Les dernières pensées conscientes de Harry furent que peut-être il avait un rôle plus actif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle l'avait vu une fois. Il essaya de trouver pourquoi, et peut-être aussi, peut-être, il pourrait faire quelque chose d'autre que mourir un peu chaque nuit. Même une seule vie sauvée. C'était plus que ce dont il avait rêvé être capable de faire depuis longtemps. Les pensées tourbillonnantes de Harry cessèrent quand un Monsieur Weasley furieux le porta dans son lit.

**§§§§§§**

Sirius s'assit à côté de Harry en attendant que Madame Weasley revienne avec la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Percy était parti quelques minutes après l'évanouissement de Harry, comme Dumbledore. Sirius avait attendu que 'la place soit nette' avec un mauvais pressentiment, et était reconnaissant à Ron et Hermione de l'avoir prévenu. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Percy accuse Harry de complicité dans les récentes disparitions. La voix d'Arthur, dans une colère grandissante, n'était plus qu'un sifflement dangereux. Il avait suivi Percy au Ministère et avait l'intention de parler à Fudge, comme il était clair que Fudge avait indiqué à Percy quoi demander et comment faire.

Molly avait appelé Sirius et Remus avec des cris hystériques. Dumbledore se tenait devant la cheminée, solennel, et prêt à partir.

« Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer ? » demanda Sirius à Dumbledore.

« Non, je ne savais pas. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise non plus. C'est arrivé plus tôt que je ne l'imaginais, donc je dois partir terminer des préparatifs », ajouta Dumbledore énigmatiquement. Sirius le fixa intensément un instant, mais Dumbledore jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et retourna à Poudlard. La conversation était terminée, de toute évidence.

Sirius examina ensuite Harry. Sa peau avait une teinte grisâtre, et était luisante de sueur, et il tremblait tellement que ses dents claquaient. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà dans sa chambre quand Sirius arriva. Ron avait l'air furieux, et visiblement Hermione avait essayé de le calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Sirius doucement. Ron se leva et tendit à Sirius un journal qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies amené ça ici ! » siffla Hermione.

« Je le lirai plus tard. Maman l'aurait jeté. Je l'ai mis hors de portée. Je ne laisserai pas Harry le lire, mais nous devons savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état, Hermione, et tu le sais », dit Ron calmement et férocement à la fois. Sirius observa de nouveau Harry. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration relativement calme. Il ouvrit le journal et compris immédiatement. Les victimes de Voldemort.

Remus était derrière Sirius, et regardait le journal par-dessus son épaule. Il inspira. « Par Merlin, pauvre Harry. Joyeux anniversaire », ajouta-t-il amèrement. Sirius acquiesça, bouillonnant de rage envers le comportement inhumain de Percy envers Harry.

La prochaine fois que Sirius rencontrerait Percy, il lui infligerait de sérieuses blessures. Si Azkaban n'avait appris qu'une chose à Sirius, c'était que les individus d'esprit faible étaient les pires. On pouvait prédire la méchanceté, mais pas la lâcheté, ni le refus de voir la réalité, qui pouvaient frapper n'importe où, n'importe quand. A cet instant, Sirius savait que Harry était en bien plus en danger de Fudge et de Percy que de Voldemort.

« Ce ne sont pas les personnes dont il rêvait ? » demanda Ron à Remus et Sirius. Remus acquiesça. « Je pense que j'échangerai de chambre avec Harry demain », dit Ron après un moment. Hermione, qui lissait les draps autour de Harry, se figea, et le regarda avec surprise.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Parce je pense que ce n'est pas bien de lui offrir la chambre de celui qui l'as mis dans cet état », répondit Ron furieux, en pointant Harry allongé sur son lit. Sirius passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, essaya de calmer ses tremblements. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent quand Molly monta les escaliers.

« Sirius ? » appela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils car Hermione lui avait retiré ses lunettes. Sirius les remit en place.

« Je suis là », dit-il chaleureusement. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avant », dit Harry embarrassé.

« Ne le sois pas. Tu ne savais pas ce que Percy allait faire, le petit con » ajouta Ron avec un grognement. Harry secoua la tête.

« Que c'est-il passé, Harry ? » demanda Sirius.

« Dès que j'ai vu leurs visages, leurs cris me sont revenus. J'ai essayé de les oublier, Sirius, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'essaye de le faire depuis que j'écris le journal. C'est assez. J'ai fait ma part, je ne peux pas en faire plus. C'est idiot de penser que je pourrai oublier, je sais. Je ne pourrai pas. Mais quand j'ai vu leurs visages, j'ai su qu'il y avait de nombreuses victimes. Mon journal est assez épais, non ? Mais de voir leurs visages, et (re)connaître tant de personnes. C'est comme si les rêves revenaient. Mais au lieu de revenir un par un, ils se sont regroupés. Je n'entendais que leurs cris, et je » expliqua Harry, qui s'arrêta, à cours de mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

Sirius releva Harry dans son lit et le prit dans ses bras. Les bras fins de Harry étaient étonnamment forts quand ils encerclèrent la poitrine de Sirius. Harry ne fit pas un bruit, mais Sirius pouvait sentir la chaude humidité des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur sa chemise.

Il fixa son regard sur Lupin, puis sur Molly. Elle avait une tasse dans ses mains, et leva un sourcil interrogatif. Sirius jeta un regard sur la table de chevet de Harry. Molly acquiesça, posa la tasse, et jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione.

« Je pense que nous devrions laisser Harry se reposer », dit-elle. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas l'intention de partir, mais ils se levèrent.

« A demain matin, Harry », dit Hermione gentiment.

"Pas de rêves ce soir, camarade", ajouta Ron, pour le rassurer, avant de se tourner et de quitter la pièce, en emportant tranquillement le journal qui était posé à côté de Sirius.

« A demain matin, Harry », dit Remus gentiment, et il ferma la porte, laissant Sirius et Harry seuls.

« Un anniversaire, hein ? » dit Sirius avec un rictus dégoûté, en secouant la tête.

« C'en était un. J'ai reçu des cadeaux terribles, et j'étais avec mes amis. C'était le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu », déclara Harry en éloignant son visage de Sirius, et en essuyant discrètement les larmes avant de le regarder. Sirius réalisa qu'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Vas-tu te reposer maintenant ? », demanda Sirius gentiment. Harry acquiesça.

« Oui. Ca va aller. Je suis désolé » Harry commençait à s'excuser encore, mais Sirius posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry pour le faire taire.

« Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Pour personne ici. Reposes toi, juste ça, pour te sentir mieux. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour nous, OK ? » demanda Sirius gentiment. Harry le regarda quand il lui tendait la tasse, et l'expression candide de Harry le figea.

« Je ne réalise pas à quel point tu es important pour moi, Sirius. Je remercie Dieu, ou Merlin, ou Qui-tu-veux chaque jour pour ton entrée dans ma vie. Merci pour ce merveilleux anniversaire », ajouta-t-il , avec cœur, et Sirius du combattre pour empêcher la boule dans sa gorge de devenir une rivière de larmes. Son sourire était un peu humide quand il retira les lunettes de Harry, et que Harry buvait la potion. Sirius le rattrapa quand il tomba sur son oreiller, et borda les couvertures autour de lui, et son cœur battait très vite pendant qu'il essayait de contenir ses émotions avant de revenir vers les autres.

« Comme tu l'es pour moi, Harry. Comme tu l'es pour moi. Dors bien », murmura Sirius, soudain capable d'oser embrasser le front de son filleul.

**À suivre**


	16. L'entrée de Snape

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et __**Violette**_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **16; **Traduit : **26; **En cours : **27, 30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_**&**_

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 16 L'entrée de Snape**

Je suis entré dans le salon des Weasley par la cheminée, et j'ai instantanément commencé à me démanger. Réprimant un frisson à l'idée de vivre sous le même toit que l'élevage de Weasley, j'avise l'homme qui lisse distraitement ses vieilles robes devant moi. Remus Lupin était évidemment assis sur le canapé avant mon arrivée. Pendant qu'il me tend une main et sourit ironiquement, je remarque qu'il a l'air très fatigué. Ses robes sont toujours aussi élimées, et son visage est si pâle qu'il tend vers le gris. Bien sûr, dans deux jours, il sera couvert de poils gris, et ne sera plus bipède.

« Lupin », le salue-je, et je lui tends une fiole de potion Tue-Loup. Il l'accepte avec des mains un peu tremblantes.

« Merci, Severus », dit-il avec reconnaissance, en plaçant la potion sur une étagère proche. Sans doute pour la tenir éloignée des cognards humains, en me rappelant comment tout ce que les jumeaux Weasley touchent est endommagé ou détruit. Je ne réponds pas. « Je pensais que tu arriverais quand Harry dormirait sans la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves », continue-t-il distraitement en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine des Weasley. « Du thé ? »proposa-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Je domine le désir de sortir mon propre sachet de thé. Reconnaissant du fait que l'eau soit bouillie avant d'être utilisée, je décide de vivre à la sauvage, et d'utiliser un de leurs sachets. J'ai des rations de nourriture pour une semaine, au cas où, bien qu'Albus m'aie promis que les jumeaux ne me proposeraient pas de Crème Canari, ni aucune de leurs autres plaisanteries stupides pendant que je tenterai d'aider Potter.

« Maintenant, Severus. Je sais que tu peux être impatient avec les Weasley, mais je voudrais te demander de te conduire le mieux possible avec eux. » Je me rappelle du gentil sermon du Directeur. Bien me conduire, en effet.

A cet instant, mon seul souhait serait d'aller dormir, car je viens d'une séance de potion particulièrement frustrante. Maudit Peeves. S'il n'était pas déjà mort.

« Albus pense qu'après l'article de la gazette du sorcier, les attaques de Voldemort vont s'intensifier, ou au moins être plus fréquentes », dis-je pour tenter une explication, assis dans une cuisine où Lupin met la bouilloire sur le poêle.

« Dès que tu auras un moment,, j'aimerais que tu le voies, Severus. J'ai peur qu'il n'atteigne la saturation » ajouta Lupin doucement. Mon dos se raidit à ces mots. Déjà ? Il devrait pouvoir l'utiliser plus longtemps.

« Il a quinze ans. Il devrait pouvoir en prendre encore environ un mois », ajoutais-je raisonnable. Je concède, c'est un avorton.

« Tu devrais le voir par toi-même » critiqua Lupin. Je baille en regardant son dos. « On t'a dit ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda-t-il. Je lève un sourcil.

« Juste que quelque chose lui est arrivé chez sa famille, et que ses rêves sont devenus très mauvais », répondis-je. Je pense que c'est le plus long que j'ai pu faire sans l'insulter. Je devrais recevoir une médaille pour cela. Bon, il est vrai qu'il est plus facile d'être aimable avec Lupin qu'avec Black. Si je passe la nuit sans lui jeter un sort, je pourrai être candidat à la béatification.

« Ses blessures sont pour la plupart guéries, mais il a été battu, Severus. C'est pour cela que nous l'avons sorti de là-bas » expliqua Lupin doucement. J'ai du mal entendre.

« Sa famille ? Ceux qui s'occupent de lui depuis qu'il est petit ? » demandais-je stupidement. Ca ne peut pas être ça.

« Oui, eux » répond Lupin.

« Ils étaient ensorcelés ? Un problème de sécurité ? » je suis toujours choqué. Il ne m'a pas échappé qui l'avait sorti de cette maison. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi le personnel de l'école n'avait pas été impliqué. Clairement, si Voldemort avait trouvé une faille, Dumbledore n'aurait pas envoyé Potter ici, mais chez madame Pomfresh.

« Non, pas de sorts. Il est évident qu'ils l'ont toujours battu » continua Lupin. Je sais que ma mâchoire est sur mes genoux, mais il a la décence de ne pas le remarquer. Il me tourne le dos, et fait voler deux tasses, puis le sucre, le lait et le miel. Lupin surveille ensuite la bouilloire ; il ne peut s'empêcher de siffloter une chanson ridicule (les premières notes ressemblaient curieusement au début de 'It's a Small World'. Heureusement, il a arrêté avant que je ne fasse exploser la bouilloire.)

« Potter a été battu ? » répétais-je, figé. C'est inattendu. Parmi toutes les enfances que j'imaginais pour Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, je ne voyais pas celle-là.

« Oui, et pas qu'un peu » ajoute Lupin avant de se retourner et de placer le thé devant moi. Je trempe mon sachet distraitement, les sourcils froncés.

« Et personne ne savait ? »je suis encore étonné.

« Non, personne ne savait. » Je sirote mon thé, en oubliant d'y ajouter du sucre. La boisson est très chaude, et amère, mais la douleur de ma langue me sort de mon ébahissement. Bon, il est trois heures du matin, et j'ai eu au maximum deux heures de sommeil.

« Même pas Weasley ou Granger ? » persistais-je à demander. Lupin me fixe en versant du thé. Il fronce les sourcils, signe qu'il perd patience.

« Il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, il était couvert de blessures et de bleus, avec des marques de strangulation autour du cou. Il souffre de malnutrition, bien que Molly essaie désespérément d'y remédier. N'avais-tu pas remarqué qu'il est petit pour son âge ? Ni Lily ni James ne l'étaient » déclara-t-il platement. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et je réalisais qu'il y avait encore plus de non dit. Je sens mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque. Albus ne m'avait rien dit de tout ça.

« Il est un peu trop vieux pour que la maltraitance ait commencé à quatorze, non quinze ans. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait commencer cette année ? » je continuais les questions. Lupin a l'air furieux à présent, ce qui est effrayant. Il peut être aimé du reste de l'Angleterre, je continuerai à voir le loup en lui, et je me rappelle combien il me terrifie.

L'ostracisme qui frappe les loups-garous dans la société sorcière a une raison. Quelque soit la manière de les considérer, de les étudier, il y aura toujours un monstre en eux. Mais même quand mes mains tremblent, je refuse de croire que Potter est un enfant battu. Albus n'aurait pas permis ça. Particulièrement son Harry Potter bien aimé, pensais-je avec une amertume qui me surprit.

« J'ai vu là où il dormait. L'endroit puait la douleur et le sang. C'est dans les murs, le sol, ça transpire de chaque fibre de cette maison. Harry essaye de nous faire croire que ça n'est arrivé que cette année, mais je sais. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qui c'est passé depuis qu'il est chez les Dursley », continua Lupin avec assurance. Je suis assis et je sirote le thé qu'il a préparé. Je devrais probablement relire mon analyse de la réponse de Potter aux évènements. Quel bonheur. Ais-je été délibérément cruel avec un garçon qui a été maltraité toute sa vie ? Je renifle presque dans mon thé. Merlin, même en essayant d'être un gentil, je suis un meilleur Mangemort. Frappons le garçon tant qu'il est à terre, non ?

« En considérant que sa taille est due à la malnutrition, il y a des potions que madame Pomfresh pourrait ne pas connaître. Je lui rendrai visite en rentrant à Poudlard, pour être sûr qu'il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire de plus pour lui », dis-je après un moment, satisfait du ton calme de ma voix. à terre, garçon, je pense en observant Lupin, mais mon commentaire acerbe ne me réconforte même pas.

« Merci. Je pensais que tu avais besoin de savoir pourquoi Harry approche de la saturation. Parce que cela affectera les effets de toute potion que nous lui administrerons », ajoute Lupin. « Voudrais-tu l'examiner maintenant ? » demande-t-il en poussant de côté sa tasse vide. J'acquiesce et me lève. « Sirius est là-bas », me prévient-il. Charmant. Je grogne et tiens ma baguette près de mon poignet au cas où.

Je suis Lupin dans les escaliers et frotte mon pouce et mon index sur les arêtes de mon nez. Je crois que les couleurs de la maison des Weasley vont me donner mal au crâne. Et ceci, avec ses occupants endormis. Au bout du couloir, Lupin ouvre une porte et entre, en laissant la porte béante.

Nous marchons dans une chambre dédiée à la mémoire du quiddich. Des drapeaux et posters couvrent les quatre murs, avec des équipes de Poudlard et de la Coupe du Monde. Deux murs sont rouge criard, et deux jaunes d'or. Les couleurs de Gryffondor. Superbe. La chouette de Potter est perchée à un coin de la chambre, et m'observe avec suspicion. Finalement, je décide que les couleurs ne vont pas me donner mal au crâne, mais une migraine. Un lit est installé dans un autre coin de la chambre, et je peux voir le dos de Black. Il se penche sur le lit, passe la main tendrement dans les cheveux de Potter et appuies une serviette contre son front. Je ne peux pas vraiment voir le garçon, mais je peux entendre des gémissements étouffés. En fronçant les sourcils, je m'avance vers Black qui se retourne. J'aurais ri en d'autres circonstances. Je n'ai jamais vu un visage passer de la peur, de l'inquiétude à la rage venimeuse aussi rapidement. Il s'éloigne du lit et se plante devant moi, me bloquant effectivement la vue sur Potter. Je me fige en réalisant que Potter rêve et je sui bizarrement déçu. Après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur ces rêves.

« Ce sont donc les fameux rêves de Potter ? Pas franchement spectaculaire », dis-je. Black se hérisse devant moi, et je jurerai l'entendre grogner.

« Non, Severus, c'est Harry avec la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves », m'informe Lupin derrière moi.

« Impossible. On ne peut pas rêver », je proteste. Cela ne peut pas être.

« Oh, mais il est en train de rêver », ajoute Black, le regard mortel. En d'autres circonstances, nous commencerions un duel en une seconde. Et j'en serai heureux.

« Sirius, laisses-le examiner Harry. Ce sera plus facile maintenant, car il dort » propose Lupin gentiment. Je sais qu'il essaye d'atténuer la tension, mais il m'insupporte toujours. Sirius m'observe un moment avant de sonder mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que l'évadé y recherche, mais après quelques secondes il recule de quelques pas.

Je m'approche de Potter et remarque qu'il a perdu beaucoup de poids. Il est choquant de constater qu'il se ressemble plus à ce qu'il était en première année qu'à ce qu'il était encore en juin. Sa peau est grise, son visage couvert de sueur. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son crâne, et sa cicatrice brille sur son front. En fait, elle est irritée, comme si elle était infectée, et de plus près, du sang perle.

« Il est mourant, Severus. C'est sérieux. Si nous ne parvenons pas à lui fournir du repos, je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra », m'avait dit Albus plus tôt. Ma mission était simple, vraiment. Créer une potion entièrement nouvelle qui puisse non seulement supprimer les rêves et les visions, mais aussi la connexion avec sa cicatrice. Le seul fait que je soies au courant de cette connexion est hors de propos. De nombreuses potions peuvent facilement réprimer les rêves ou les visions, voire les deux. Mais toutes ces potions ont déjà toutes été essayées sur Potter, sans succès. Une fois de plus sur la brèche.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant sa peau, pince la chair de sa nuque fort, et observe les changements de couleur successifs de la peau rougie.

« Stop ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » crache Black furieusement en s'avançant. Lupin le retient.

« Sirius, je lui ai demandé de vérifier la saturation », explique Lupin.

« Et c'est comme cela que ça se fait ? » lui demande Black. Lupin acquiesce.

« Il regarde la décoloration. Quand on pince de la peau normale, elle blanchit quand le sang est expulsé de la surface. Chez quelqu'un de saturé (par cette potion) la peau reste rougie. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir bien vu, j'ai seulement lu sur les effets de la saturation », complète-t-il, et je sens son regard inquisiteur sur mon dos. J'acquiesce mais ne me retourne pas. Je prends maintenant le pouls de Potter, et sent son cœur qui bat aussi vite que celui d'un lapin (1). Sa respiration est superficielle, et pour quelqu'un qui prend de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, il est certainement en train de rêver. Son visage se tort, comme sous la douleur, et je sens sa tension sous ma main.

« Il est saturé. Il ne pourra pas prendre de potion selon le planning initial », dis-je en me tournant vers Black.

« Pourquoi ? Quel mal ça ferait ? Au moins avec la potion il ne se souvient pas des rêves. Ce qui offre toujours une forme de protection », répond-il, d'une voix plus aiguë que l'habitude. Je secoue la tête.

« Tu connais les effets secondaires, Black ? » je l'interroge. Frustré, il fronce les sourcils, et secoue la tête.

« J'ai entendu parler d'effets sévères pour des expositions longues, mais on ne peut pas qualifier le cas de Harry d'exposition longue », persiste Black.

« Perte de mémoire permanente. Dommages dans la mémoire à long terme. Il se souviendrait d'une conversation un jour, mais le lendemain, il devrait tout réapprendre. Ca attaque les synapses du système nerveux de telle sorte que les neurones ont des ratés. Il pourrait perdre des souvenirs d'enfance. Si tu as de la chance, il s'en souviendra, mais ne se rappellera de rien depuis. Ne parlons même pas d'apprentissage scolaire. Il ne reconnaîtrait personne de nouveau, et le lendemain, ce serait de nouveau un étranger. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour que tu comprennes l'importance des effets ? », je lui demande. Pourrait-il continuer juste un peu ? Bah. Trop, c'est trop, et en potions la précision est le plus important. Black semble désolé. Le message semble être passé.

« OK, à partir de demain nous essayerons de le faire dormir le jour », se résigne Black. Je lève un sourcil interrogatif, mais ils m'ignorent.

« Tu sais, tout le monde serait heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose, Sirius », le rassure Lupin, et remarque mon regard.

« Je comprends que tu aies besoin de voir ces cauchemars et leurs dommages en action, mais on ne peut pas le faire juste pour une bonne observation. Ils sont trop durs pour Harry. Nous allons essayer de le faire dormir le jour et rester éveillé la nuit pour les éviter », m'explique Lupin. « Je pense que tu seras bloqué ici jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive un », déclare-t-il, mais avec le ton d'une question. J'acquiesce, réprimant mon impatience. Le plus tôt j'observerai les effets des rêves, le plus tôt je pourrai commencer à travailler sur une potion pour l'aider. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aident le garçon en me demandant d'attendre.

« Il a toujours de rêves quand il est sous potion ? » je demande avec curiosité. Autant je déteste le garçon, autant son cas est unique et intrigant. Je relève les challenges, et je suis avide de commencer le travail sur celui-là – de retour dans le calme d'un cachot qui est ma maison. Black secoue la tête.

« C'est seulement la seconde fois », répond-il. Je réalise, étonné, que nous avons commencé une conversation civile. « Tu as lu le journal ? » demande Black abruptement. Je secoue la tête. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Albus m'en a empêché. En fait, il semblait en avoir honte, ce qui bien sûr piqua ma curiosité.

« Non, j'ai seulement entendu parler de son contenu. » J'aurai souhaité le lire par moi-même. Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que Voldemort appelle du sport. Je suppose que la lecture du journal de Potter me rendrait cette situation critique plus réelle. Car bien que la situation du garçon soit évidente, je dois faire attention à ne pas laisser ma nouvelle perception du garçon s'effacer devant ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

« Il assiste aux tueries de Voldemort la nuit », dit Black, et ses yeux normalement bleus étaient devenus noirs, ses pupilles étant dilatées par l'accusation. Tant pour une conversation civile. « Il voie ce que font les Mangemorts, Snape », ajoute-t-il. Il n'a pas à juger de ma honte, et de la culpabilité que je ressens devant le miroir.

« Nous avons tous fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers », je réponds vaguement, soudain fatigué. Je suis las de cette conversation.

« Oui, mais seulement certains d'entre nous ont tués des innocents », termine Black, la voix dangereusement basse.

« Peut-être que Potter n'en a pas tué », je réponds, en sachant pertinemment que je vais trop loin. Lupin blanchit, avec des rougeurs sur les joues. Black me saute dessus, son poing touche ma mâchoire avant que je me rende compte de ce qui se passe. Bizarre, je songe. J'ai tellement l'habitude des personnes qui tentent de me lancer des sorts que j'ai oublié de me protéger d'une droite évidente. Quelque chose à se rappeler, me dis-je en tombant contre la cage de la chouette de Potter. L'objet frappe le sol, et moi avec. Je suis prêt en un instant. Finissons-en. Ma mâchoire est douloureuse quand je me relève, et je grince des dents de rage. Sale bâtard moralisateur.

« Sirius ? » appelle une voix faible depuis le coin de la chambre. C'est Potter. Il nous regarde tous les trois, puis chacun, et prêt à en venir aux mains. Bon, peut-être pas Lupin, bien qu'en y repensant je me sente un peu mal de l'avoir inclus dans l'insulte. Il est un monstre, mais il ne m'accusait de rien. Seul Black le faisait.

« Harry ? », demande Black, son visage et sa voix changeant subitement de la rage vers l'inquiétude. « Pourquoi es-tu réveillé ? » continue-t-il, et je peux voir Potter froncer les sourcils, le regard vague. Il cherche sur la table de chevet et met ses lunettes. Ah, oui. Le garçon est myope comme une taupe.

Les yeux trop verts de Potter se fixent au bout du lit, sur Black. J'ai toujours trouvé la couleur de ses yeux surnaturelle. Même si les yeux de Lily étaient de la même couleur, ils n'étaient pas aussi brillants. J'ai du réprimer mon envie de baisser la lumière des bougies en cours pour voir s'ils luiraient dans la pénombre.

D'une certaine manière, je préfère voir l'émotion dans les yeux de Potter quand je le provoque. Quand son regard est normal, inquisiteur, ou tranquille, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il en voie trop en moi. Comme s'il savait quelle part j'ai joué dans la mort de ses parents. Comme s'il savait que ma dette envers lui est deux fois plus lourde que celle que j'avais envers James.

Il observe Lupin ramasser la cage, et finalement pose son regard sur moi. Je ne crois pas que j'attendais cette réponse quand il m'a vu la première fois. De la rage, peut-être. De la colère, de l'inconfort, voire de l'embarras. Je lui ai certainement infligé toutes ces émotions. Mais je vois quelque chose de totalement différent sur son visage. Il sourit ironiquement, et je jurerai voir du soulagement dans ses yeux. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller dormir. Je vois des choses.

« Je me souviens d'un genre de trêve entre vous », dit-il sèchement, d'une voix à peine audible. Son sens de l'humour me surprend. J'aurai cru qu'il aurait été horrifié de voir son parrain de battre avec moi. Ou au moins en coller une à son parrain.

« C'est ça », je réponds, et j'entends Black grommeler dans sa barbe. Harry regarde Black, et je sens un frisson descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Son expression n'est absolument pas celle d'un enfant ou d'un adolescent. Ses yeux sont beaucoup trop vieux pour son visage.

« Sirius, il est là pour apporter de l'aide », le gronde Potter, comme un enfant. Sirius s'assit au bord du lit, et je perçois une excuse. A lui. Pas à moi. Ses yeux commencent à plonger. L'effet de la potion n'est pas encore estompé. Comme ses yeux se ferment, il me regarde.

« C'était méchant », dit-il calmement, pour me sermonner. Je ne dis rien. En fait, je suis impressionné par la série d'émotions qui passent sur son visage. Il lutte pour rester éveillé, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la potion ne reprenne le dessus. « Je vous ai manqué ? » demande-t-il abruptement. Je suis soufflé, et attribue cet étrange comportement à la potion.

« Comme je suis en train de perdre un autre jour de vacances à essayer de vous sortir des ennuis dans lesquels vous vous êtes mis, Potter, je dois répondre par la négative », je rétorque.

« Qui aurait cru que c'est un travail à temps complet de me garder en vie ? » continue-t-il, et replonge dans le sommeil, son sourire se transformant en grimace. Nous restons tous silencieux, et nous fixons en chiens de faïence. Mon commentaire de tout à l'heure l'a piqué.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre », propose Lupin. J'acquiesce et le suis.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et grogna doucement.

« Harry ? » appelle Sirius. Il touche son visage. Harry acquiesce, et garde les yeux ouverts.

« Je suis toujours fatigué », baille-t-il. « Est-ce qu'une gueule de bois ressemble à ça ? »

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu ne peux pas utiliser la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves ce soir », lui annonce Sirius, la mine renfrognée. Harry ferme les yeux, las.

« Pourquoi suis-je si fatigué ? » interroge Harry. Sirius soupire et aide Harry à s'asseoir.

« Tu as rêvé », répond-il. Harry fixe son parrain.

« C'est déjà arrivé avant ? » Sirius acquiesce.

« Une fois. » La gorge de Harry se serra.

« Je m'en doutais », ajoute Harry. Il se sentait découragé et las. Les images du journal étaient toujours dans son esprit. Des vagues de culpabilité et de chagrin menaçaient de le submerger. Des chuchotis qui allaient devenir des cris encore, mais Harry se souvint de sa résolution de la nuit dernière. Cette fois il essaierait d'en faire plus. D'observer davantage. De faire quelque chose. Les voies redevinrent silencieuses.

« Harry ? » l'appela Sirius, anxieux. Harry ouvrit les yeux ; il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il les avait fermés.

« Ouais »

« On traversera tout ça, Harry », dit Sirius solennellement, et il plaça sa main sur celle de Harry. « Tu n'es pas seul », promit-il. Harry acquiesça, les yeux brûlant de larmes. Il était si fatigué. Il avait eu une bonne journée hier. Il aurait juste voulu que la joie et l'amour de cette journée reviennent aussi facilement à son esprit que les visages du journal.

'OK, arrêtes d'être désolé', se sermonna Harry. Soudain, il fut embrassé. D'abord surpris, Harry ne répondit pas ; il se détendit lentement, enroula ses bras autour de Sirius, et sentit son cœur battre près de son visage. Il se sentait chaud et vivant. Harry soupira, et se détendit dans les bras de Sirius. 'C'est sur ça que je dois me concentrer. Les vivants, pas les morts', pensa Harry avant de fermer les yeux. Sirius continuait de le tenir, et même en glissant vers le sommeil, Harry sentait la sécurité de la présence de Sirius. 'Oui', pensait-il avant de dormir, 'Il mérite de tout risquer pour lui'. Harry maintint cette décision, même si le portoloin mouchoir dans sa poche était aussi un réconfort.

Remus s'assit à table. Arthur regarda pensivement l'objet dans sa main, et le mit pensivement dans sa poche.

« Je comprends pourquoi et je le ferai, mais je me demande, es-tu sûr que ça arrivera ? » l'interrogea Arthur. Remus l'observa et sourit à Molly, reconnaissant, quand elle déposa une autre tasse de thé et un plateau de scones devant eux avant de les rejoindre.

« Je pense que c'est possible », répondit Remus.

« J'espère que tu as tort », ajouta Arthur après un moment de silence, les yeux pensifs, avant de se tourner vers Molly. « Comment va notre invité ? » s'enquit-il. Molly rit.

« Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mécontent. Il regarde notre maison comme si nous étions des malades. Ca serait perturbant si ses grimaces n'étaient pas si comiques » l'informa-t-elle. Remus la regarda, surpris. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à Remus.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre parler de lui comme quelqu'un de comique » lui expliqua-t-il. Molly secoua la tête.

« Il cultive la terreur en classe, et je sais qu'il tourmenta Harry particulièrement. Mais il est un Maître de Potions très doué. Je l'ai entendu de trop de personnes pour ne pas le croire. Malgré tout le mal qu'il a fait, il a la confiance de Dumbledore. Je ne prends pas son comportement de manière personnelle, parce qu'il est comme ça avec tout le monde. S'il m'insultait personnellement, je réagirais différemment, mais je crois que c'est juste sa nature » répondit Molly après un moment.

« Attendons qu'il dise quelque chose de mordant à Harry. Nous verrons à quel point tu seras désinvolte » lui envoya Remus quelques minutes plus tard. Il souriait en parlant, mais savait qu'il disait vrai. Elle aurait un discours très différent si Severus était cruel avec Harry. Bien sûr, ce sont des circonstances très différentes.

« C'est vrai, Remus. Mais j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas », termina Arthur. Il toussa ensuite, mal à l'aise, les yeux fixés sur Molly.

« Je dois partir ? » s'enquit Remus. Arthur secoua la tête, et sourit d'un air las.

« Ben, hum, Ron veut échanger sa chambre avec celle de Harry. » finit-il par dire.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Molly abasourdie.

« Il ne veut pas que Harry reste dans la chambre de Percy après ce que celui-ci lui a fait » expliqua Arthur. Molly se figea, et Remus regretta de n'être pas parti.

« Bien, je ne peux pas le blâmer d'être en colère contre lui. Je le suis moi-même. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour être mesquin » ajouta Molly. Arthur acquiesça.

« Je le lui ai déjà dit, mais tu sais comment il est. Il est déterminé, alors gardes un œil sur lui. Il pourrait avoir fait l'échange avant qu'on s'en rende compte, surtout s'il demande de l'aide aux autres » dit encore Arthur après un moment. Molly acquiesça.

« Sirius avait l'air épuisé quand je l'ai vu ce matin, Remus. Vous n'avez pas pu bien dormir ? » l'interrogea Molly. Remus faillit s'étrangler avec son thé. Une manière subtile de lui dire que lui aussi avait mauvaise mine. Il sourit à Molly.

« Non. Harry a encore fait des rêves cette nuit, et le professeur Snape a confirmé qu'il arrive à saturation », dit Remus, peu désireux de gâcher leur bonne humeur.

« Oh, le pauvre », réagit Molly. Arthur acquiesça.

« Bon, soyons pratique, établissons un plan pour la semaine. Combien de temps doit attendre Harry avant de reprendre de la potion ? » Arthur était redevenu pragmatique.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que nous saurons aujourd'hui ou demain » répondit Remus. Molly acquiesça.

« Tout le monde devrait bientôt se réveiller. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner » dit-elle avant de se lever, mais pas assez rapidement pour que Remus ne remarque pas qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Des nouvelles du Ministère ce matin ? Remus fit diversion. Arthur secoua la tête.

« Non, mais j'aimerai croire que pas de nouvelles signifie bonne nouvelle » répondit-il.

« Moi aussi », dit Remus. « Moi aussi. »

**À suivre**


	17. Le sport c'est important

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et __**Violette**_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel.

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **17; **Traduit : **27, 30; **En cours : **28,31

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale _

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_**&**_

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 17 le sport, c'est important**

C'est absurde. Le garçon lit et relit Le Quiddich A Travers Les Ages comme un texte sacré moldu ! J'ai observé le garçon et ses amis pendant trois jours. Je ne leur ai pas lancé de sort. Je les ai seulement modérément insultés (actuellement ma limitation est sans limites). L'un dans l'autre, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal.

Depuis le commentaire bizarre de Potter juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il y a maintenant quatre jours, je n'arrête pas de le surprendre en train de me regarder étrangement. Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder, (les jumeaux Weasley flirtent avec le désastre s'ils croient que je ne me vengerai pas après une farce stupide, et ils regretteront amèrement d'avoir cherché des ennuis avec un Maître des Potions s'ils décident de ne pas tenir leur promesse à leurs parents et à Albus) et ne trouve que Potter en train de me fixer. Il a un air très bizarre. J'ai essayé de lui en parler. Ah hah. Et il a continué.

« Potter, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui est si fascinant ? » je gronde ennuyé. Normalement, c'est moi qui l'observe, et pas l'inverse.

« Rien, Monsieur », répond-il. Weasley et Granger nous regardent nerveusement. Ils parlent rarement plus haut qu'un murmure, déterminés à ne rien me faire entendre de leur conversation. Que j'entends quand même, bien sûr. S'il vous plaît. Mais leurs paroles sont suffisamment vagues pour que je ne comprenne pas de quoi ils parlent réellement. C'est plutôt ennuyeux, vraiment, d'avoir des morceaux, mais de ne rien récolter de plus informatif. Qu'y a t il avec ce Quiddich A Travers Les Ages ? Est-ce qu'un texte peut être plus ennuyeux ? Je préfèrerai relire L'Histoire de Poudlard. Bien plus intéressant.

« Alors pourquoi persistez-vous à me regarder ? » je demande, verbalisant ouvertement mon observation.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que je le faisais », dit-il doucement, ses yeux glissant de moi à Weasley et Granger. Qui manquent de s'effondrer de soulagement. Une autre confrontation évitée. Ce n'est pas amusant de combattre un invalide. Ils l'ont vu faire aussi bien que moi, mais je peux dire par les regards furtifs, frustrés qu'ils s'échangent qu'ils en savent plus que moi sur ce qui se passe dans la tête du garçon.

Ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte qu'Albus a raison. La santé de Potter décline rapidement. Les outils que nous avons utilisés jusqu'à présent ne font que masquer le vrai problème. Voldemort a de nouveau ses pleins pouvoirs. La douleur sur mon avant-bras n'a pas été un appel, ce dont je suis reconnaissant. Mais je me souviens bien de la dernière fois que mon bras pulsait de cette manière. Avant Halloween en 1981. Pendant la première époque de Voldemort. Ma marque, cette folie ridicule, avait brûlé lors de l'accroissement des attaques. Comme elles le font maintenant. Il prend confiance en lui. De multiples attaques la nuit, coordonnées. Plus Voldemort utilisait la Marque des Ténèbres, plus sa force, sa puanteur raclaient en nous, nous laissant apprendre sa satisfaction. Comme Voldemort était confiant alors. Et aujourd'hui.

C'est comme s'il ne s'était pas écoulé de temps. Ca me hante curieusement, en compagnie de Black et de Lupin. Régulièrement, je vois les yeux de Potter briller de cette lueur verte surnaturelle, et je pense Lily . Quand ses lunettes réfléchissent la lumière, et que les yeux n'occupent pas le corps, je vois son corps. James. Les cheveux jamais lissés, le regard chargé d'honnêteté et d'intégrité. Toutes ces choses qui me donnent envie de le frapper à la tête. Mais ce n'est pas James, c'est son fils. Un petit garçon qui a plus l'air d'avoir treize ans que quinze, et dont les traits émaciés n'ont rien de la jeunesse angélique qu'un adolescent doit avoir.

Les forces de Potter s'épuisent de jour en jour. Il essaye de dormir, mais n'y parvient pas souvent. De toute évidence, il est un dormeur léger et sursaute facilement. Je dois l'observer silencieusement. Le reste des occupants de la maison semble physiquement incapable de traverser les couloirs et escaliers moins lourdement qu'un cheval de labour. Même les sortilèges de silence ne peuvent pas cacher les craquements du sol. Des hordes d'éléphant marcheraient plus silencieusement.

Il est aussi tourmenté par les cauchemars. Bien qu'ignorant des derniers évènements, je sais que le Tournois des Trois Sorciers le hante. Dans ses rêves, il parle souvent à Cédric Diggory. Leurs conversations paraissent désagréables.

Après avoir finalement pu observer l'une des fameuses visions de Potter, je réalise que j'aurai été bien plus heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je croyais que le garçon allait s'endormir brutalement dans la nuit et que j'allais voir, mais ce n'était pas si simple. C'était l'escalade. Voldemort attaquait aussi bien de jour que de nuit maintenant.

C'est un spectacle insoutenable. D'abord il commence à gémir. Ensuite, il semble résister à la compulsion qui le pousse de son rêve quel qu'il soit à l'endroit où est Voldemort. Le calme qui suit, étrange, me fait frissonner. Son corps entier est tendu, sa respiration difficile et paniquée. Cela doit se produire quand il fait connaissance avec les victimes et découvre leur destin.

J'ai appris à reconnaître les Impardonnables auxquels il assiste à ses réactions. Parfois, son corps convulse et les cris qui coulent d ses lèvres me brûlent. Je ressemble à ça ? Je reconnais le Doloris quand je le vois. Curieusement, l'Imperium est pire pour lui, d'une manière différente. Il gémit aussi, et des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Des larmes de honte et de sympathie pour les victimes. Parfois je peux comprendre suffisamment avec les mots qu'il murmure pour deviner ce qu'il voit, et je suis honteusement reconnaissant de n'avoir pas été inclus dans le rituel de Voldemort. Il supplie pour que ça s'arrête, pour que les victimes soient graciées, mais cela n'arrive jamais. A chaque fois que Potter s'éveille après un tel rêve, la première chose qu'il fait est de vomir.

Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure Potter est protégé de ces sorts. Il semble qu'il les ressent comme les victimes, mais cela ne peut pas être. Dans ce cas, il serait déjà mort. Mais regarder son état empirer de jour en jour est frustrant. Rien n'aide.

Black est effondré. Il est négligé et hagard. Il quitte à peine la chambre pour veiller sur Potter. Il a absolument besoin de prendre une douche. Il pue. Il suit le garçon comme un chien, ridicule, et je dois réprimer l'envie de ricaner quand je le vois l'aider à descendre les escaliers, ou encore essayer de lui faire avaler quelques bouchées de plus. Je ne comprends pas bien mes réactions. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas concilier ce que je pensais de Potter et ce que j'apprends sur lui aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas ça. Je pourrai m'amuser à être cruel. Après tout, j'ai ce don. Le don de blesser. Mais je n'aime pas frapper un ennemi à terre. A moins que ce soit Black, bien sûr. Ou Neville Longdubas.

J'ai été mordant avec Black, mais il est bizarrement réticent. Décevant. Un bon combat est la meilleure catharsis qui soit, et Merlin sait à quel point je suis frustré de mon absence de succès avec Potter. Lupin est souvent assis avec moi. Il parle rarement. Je sais qu'il est encore en colère à propos de mes commentaires dans la chambre de Potter quand je suis arrivé, mais il ne le montre pas. Ou alors le fait qu'il ne tente pas de communiquer montre à quel point il est énervé. Je lui ai coûté son emploi. Son calme est hors de mon domaine de compréhension.

Ce soir, cependant, Lupin me regarde. Il vient de rejoindre le petit mélodrame dans le salon des Weasley. J'ai essayé une potion de relaxation sur le garçon aujourd'hui pour contrecarrer sa terreur du sommeil. Un désastre inqualifiable. Son corps convulsait sous l'effet du Doloris, les muscles avaient des spasmes trop facilement. Sans défenses, les membres de Potter ont endommagé lui-même et son environnement. A savoir Black. Je hais les convulsions. Ils font disparaître toute prétention de contrôle et révèlent la vulnérabilité sous-jacente. Ma composition a trop souvent été balayée par le Doloris. Il est énervant, et difficile d'être digne après avoir crié et s'être tordu de douleur au sol. Même si voir ses compagnons Mangemorts à genoux nous remet sur un pied d'égalité.

Le filleul de Black lui a infligé un double œil au beurre noir, que j'ai commenté ; la tentation était trop forte. J'ai dit peu, et de mauvais goût, mais j'avais espéré que ma dernière potion aurait aidé au moins un peu, et l'échec est très amer à mon goût.

Je sais maintenant que rien de ce que je pourrais mélanger ici ne l'aidera. Seuls les grimoires de mon cachot ont ce pouvoir, et tout ce que je tenterai sera bien plus complexe et risqué que ce que j'ai essayé jusqu'ici. Aussi agréable qu'il soit d'avoir un cobaye humain pour des tests immédiats, je n'ai que quelques essais pour réussir avant que Potter ne disparaisse complètement. Charmant.

« Arrête ça », lance Lupin abruptement, mais calmement, derrière moi, ce qui interrompt ma rêverie. Je sursaute. Je ne faisais rien. Lupin jette un regard sur Black. Il vient de s'assoupir dans le coin de la pièce.

C'est curieux de le voir s'éveiller. Black ne revient pas graduellement vers l'état de veille. Un instant il dort, et l'instant d'après il ne dort plus. Les expressions de ses premières secondes d'éveil sont fascinantes. Des regards spontanés, où je reconnais la peur et la panique avant qu'il ne reprenne contrôle. Parfois je me demande ce que mon visage montre quand je me réveille le matin.

« Arrête quoi ? » je demande. Potter et ses laquais chuchotent entre eux à nouveau. De ce fichu livre. Ils ne nous ont pas vu.

« D'être aussi mordant avec lui », répond Lupin, en pointant son ami endormi de la tête.

« Ils ont le quiddich. J'ai Black. Le sport, c'est important, tu sais. », je dis en pointant ma tête vers les jeunes Gryffondors.

« Ne sois pas absurde. Il essaie. Toi pas. Je pensais que tu avais plus de respect que ça pour le Directeur », me jette Lupin. Je n'aime pas être réprimandé. Surtout par quelqu'un qui a raison. Black a essayé. Dur.

« J'essaye. C'est juste que » je commence une phrase et je ne sais pas quoi dire après.

« C'est frustrant pour nous tous, Severus. Mais Sirius doit en supporter suffisamment, et ton comportement n'est pas approprié. Amuse toi en privé. Harry est en train de mourir devant nous, et te regarder t'amuser de l'inquiétude de son parrain est obscène » ajoute Lupin. Je suis figé par ces mots cinglants. Ouch. Je suis aussi choqué que Lupin soit parvenu à ce niveau inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui d'assaut verbal. Incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate, je reste simplement à l'observer. Ce qui est bien moins efficace.

Les yeux de Potter sont de nouveau sur moi. Je sens de la chaleur monter sur mon visage, et j'espère qu'il n'a pas écouté Lupin. Bizarrement, c'est parce que j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu qu'il est mourant.

Potions de relaxations variées, comas induits, boissons suppressives de visions de tous niveaux (il y en a beaucoup ici), potions d'inconscience, potions hypothétiquement suppressives de visions. La liste est longue. Je les ai toutes testées sur le garçon, et je suspecte lui avoir infligé de terrible moment au cours du processus.

Mais le garçon boit volontairement toutes les concoctions que je lui présente. Ses yeux montrent un mélange de confiance et d'horreur quand il me regarde, et essaie de ne pas grimacer à cause de l'amertume. Il tient la tête en arrière, et avale vite pour que le liquide touche sa langue le moins possible. S'il vit assez longtemps pour devenir adulte, je réalise qu'il sera un sacré buveur d'alcools forts. La foi apparente de Potter en moi me rend malade. La possibilité de le tuer est bien réelle. Je tire dans l'obscurité. Ses cauchemars et ses visions pourraient être les dernières choses qu'il verrait.

Je passe beaucoup de temps avec le vœu stérile que rien de tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. Quand la partie la plus intéressante de mes vacances consistait à rechercher des textes de potions anciens et obscurs. Quand je ne tenais pas la vie du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu dans mes mains.

Je réalise qu'il est temps de partir. J'ai vu tout ce que j'avais à voir. Je me retourne pour faire face à Lupin. Son visage reste calme et impassible.

« Je pense revenir dans deux jours avec je l'espère des potions plus efficaces », je déclare froidement au loup-garou. Je reste, et sens soudain le silence dans la chambre. Ils me regardent tous les trois me préparer à partir. « Potter, je reviens dans quelques jours. Essayez de rester en vie, voulez-vous ? » Je pose la question froidement, conscient d'avoir un humour inapproprié. Lupin a un mouvement de recul à mes mots. Harry sourit légèrement.

« J'essaierai », répond-il sèchement, bien que ses yeux restent sombres. Je réalise que je fais la course avec la santé déclinante et son espoir faiblissant. Je fais léviter ma malle derrière moi et j'ignore les regards de toute la chambre sauf Potter. Il me regarde avec intérêt jeter la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et y marcher. J'admets finalement qu'il est énervant qu'il me trouve si intéressant, mais je suis trop fier pour le confronter. Sachant ce qu'il a vu, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui est si intéressant.

Ron eut une grande inspiration de soulagement en voyant Snape partir. Ca avait été dur de l'avoir au Terrier. Tout ce temps où lui et tous les autres avaient essayé de remonter le moral à Harry, à le distraire, et puis il y avait lui dans un coin. A bouder. Maussade. Ses yeux noirs observant tout, ne laissant rien échapper. Ses lèvres minces compressées par le dégoût et la désapprobation. S'il souriait, Ron savait que c'était aux dépends de quelqu'un. Ron détestait voir Snape chez lui. Pour plus que les raisons évidentes.

Ron connaissait chaque moment personnel, chéri, chaque singularité, chaque petite chose qui avaient fait cataloguer sa famille et leur maison au ridicule gratiné. Mince, Ron se demandait si les souffrances de Harry avaient été diminuées par les mêmes raisons. Ce n'était pas un plaisir de voir Snape se moquer de la maladie de Harry. S'il survivait.

Le cœur de Ron se serra. C'était ça. C'était une vérité dont il n'avait pas osé parler à Hermione quand Harry dormait. Il n'en parlait pas à voix haute par peur de le voir devenir réel. Possible. Mais Ron savait depuis la discussion avec Dumbledore, ses instincts lui criaient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils criaient ? De courir. Parce que ça se rapprochait. Quoi ? Ron avait essayé de mettre une action ou un visage sur le 'quoi'. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce 'que' c'était, mais 'cela' était encore plus malvenu que Snape.

D'abord, Ron avait eu peur que ce soit la mort de Harry. Il n'y pensa plus, mais ça n'avait pas plus de sens. Harry n'allait pas en guérissant. Il pouvait se tenir debout, et traverser la maison très lentement, en faisant des pauses fréquentes pour souffler. Ses tremblements étaient revenus très forts. Il buvait avec une paille maintenant, de peur de casser un autre verre contre ses dents.

Quelque chose allait se produire. Et ça changerait tout. Parfois il voyait un flash dans les yeux de Hermione quand elle observait Harry. C'était plus que de la pitié ou de l'inquiétude ou de la peine. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à de l'anticipation. Le livre de Harry tomba de ses mains sur le sol. Il s'était encore endormi. Les yeux de Ron se fixèrent sur ceux d'Hermione, et elle sourit.

« Dieu merci, Snape est parti ! » murmura-t-elle candidement. Ron rit doucement, ses yeux glissant vers Harry, puis revenant sur elle.

« Allons en parler un peu plus loin », chuchota Ron. Hermione acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Ron se figea en entendant le sol craquer sous ses pieds. Hermione le vit ensuite marcher sur la pointe des pieds sans faire aucun autre bruit. Elle pouffa. Ron fronça les sourcils, mais il savait qu'il devait mériter le coup d'œil. Il avait encore grandi, et ses membres semblaient ridiculement longs comparés à son torse. Son centre de gravité était tombé, et il avait bu énormément de lait pour que le reste de son corps rattrape ses membres avant la rentrée. Il voulait entrer dans l'équipe de quiddich après tout.

Le quiddich. Ron regarda son ami endormi. Remus leur sourit à tous deux. Ron pointa la cuisine. Remus acquiesça, indiquant silencieusement qu'il resterait avec Harry. Bien sûr qu'il le ferait.

« On pourrait s'asseoir sous le porche, Ron. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais », dit Hermione tranquillement.

Ron y pensa un instant, puis acquiesça.

Harry avait toujours froid à présent. Le salon était maintenu dans une chaleur étouffante, et malgré ça Harry était emmitouflé avec une pile de couvertures. Il semblait qu'il souffrait de plus qu'un frisson physique. Pour Ron, cela semblait d'origine magique. Après tout, avec toutes ces couvertures et épaisseurs de vêtements, il ne devrait pas avoir froid. C'était perturbant de voir Harry si pâle et maladif, en contraste avec les couleurs vives des plaids favoris de Ron. Les couvertures se moquaient de Ron du haut de leurs couleurs vives.

Se forçant à ne pas penser à Harry, Ron sourit au son des grenouilles qui coassaient gaiement dans le ruisseau voisin. Il s'assit sur la deuxième marche, et laissa ses jambes pendre devant lui dans la poussière. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, et plia ses jambes près de sa poitrine.

'Tu as froid ? »lui demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval qu'elle avait ensuite nattée et nouée avec un ruban. En secouant la tête, au clair de lune, sa tresse lui frappa le visage. « Hey, fais attention avec ça ! » moqua-t-il. Hermione le regarda en souriant, puis recula ses bras et pencha en arrière, pour observer le ciel étoilé.

« Il fait frais, mais on se sent mieux ici » déclara-t-elle.

« Il fait chaud à l'intérieur » ajouta Ron, après quelques instants de pause.

« Que crois tu que Remus ait dit à Snape ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, mais plus qu'en des jours. Et il est parti rapidement après » répondit Ron en secouant la tête. « Quoique Remus ait pu dire, il aurait du le faire il y a longtemps. »

« Il est le seul espoir de Harry maintenant. J 'aurai aimé qu'il n'ait pas l'air de sécher », dit Hermione. Ron acquiesça. « Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait rester ici plus que nous ne le voulions, mais il l'a fait. Pour moi, il essaye réellement de le sauver », continua Hermione. « Regarde, une étoile filante ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Ron bascula sa tête en arrière, mais ne vit presque plus rien.

« Je l'ai raté », répondit Ron, qui gardait son regard vers le ciel au cas où une autre étoile filerait.

« Dans le monde moldu, on fait un vœu quand on en voit une. Comme avant de souffler les bougies d'un gâteau d'anniversaire » continua Hermione doucement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Superstition. Les moldus en ont beaucoup. Toucher du bois, croiser les doigts en mentant, ne pas passer sous une échelle. C'est très intéressant. Les sorciers ont-ils des superstitions ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Aller, Hermione. Nous ne disons même pas le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu crois quoi ? » rit-il. Elle rit avec lui.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai découvert avant de venir ici ? » ajouta-t-elle tranquillement. Les murmures qui provenaient de la maison indiquaient à Ron que Remus tenait compagnie à Harry, le gardait éveillé.

Il avait été décidé que des petits sommes ne lui feraient pas de mal. Des demi-heures qui permettaient d'apaiser la fatigue permanente de Harry, et dont les intervalles diminuaient le risque d'être endormi au cours d'une attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » se renseigna Ron, curieux. Ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas eu de possibilités de parler. Juste parler. C'était agréable, avec la brise d'été, les grenouilles qui coassaient et les criquets dans le pré. Si Ron oubliait tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, il pouvait prétendre que cet été n'était pas différent des autres. Il était en vacances avec son ami, et leurs seuls soucis portaient sur leurs cours de l'année à venir.

« J'ai découvert qu'avant que mes parents sachent que je suis une sorcière, ils rêvaient de me voir dans une profession médicale », débuta-t-elle. Ron leva un sourcil, surpris.

« Devenir dentiste ? » il était fier d'avoir mémorisé le mot moldu de leur métier. Il se souvenait que les parents de Hermione avaient été furieux de voir ses dents modifiées par la magie. Elle acquiesça. « Et maintenant, ils rêvent de quoi pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils ne rêvent de rien. Ils en savent si peu sur le monde magique, Ron. Ils ne savent pas ce qui est possible. Alors, ils ne souhaitent que mon bonheur. » répondit-elle.

« Un vœu gentil » approuva Ron.

« Et tes parents ? Ils ont des attentes ? » s'intéressa-t-elle. Ron roula les yeux, pas sûr qu'elle puisse le voir dans l'obscurité.

« Pas vraiment. Probablement travailler au Ministère ou une bêtise comme ça » dit-il amèrement.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » l'interrogea-t-elle. Ron sourit.

« Quelque chose d'autre. Pas Gringotts, pas de dragons, pas de Ministère, pas de boutique de farces. Je veux faire quelque chose d'autre, de mon côté », s'ouvrit-il.

« Je n'ai pas d'ombre autour de moi », continua Hermione avec sympathie.

« Si. Tu as celle d'Harry » répondit Ron.

« Ca te déplaît toujours ? » s'enquit Hermione. Ron soupira. C'était une question compliquée.

« C'est la manière dont nous sommes perçus par tout le monde qui me déplaît, pas ce qu'a Harry. Plus maintenant. Il n'a rien. Il n'a même pas de maison à lui » expliqua Ron. « Ca veut dire quelque chose ? » Hermione acquiesça.

« Je pense que ça pourra me plaire d'être Auror » ajouta-t-elle. « Ca a l'air excitant. Je dois admettre que les emplois académiques sont intéressants, mais bon, un peu ennuyants. C'est de votre faute à toi et Harry ! » lança-t-elle en frappant légèrement son bras.

« Tu penses que Harry a des idées sur ce qu'il fera plus tard ? » demanda Ron. C'était sympa de discuter comme ça. Une conversation légère. Des choses dont il était curieux, mais qui semblaient toujours mener vers Harry. Mauvais.

Harry n'avait pas de parents qui rêvent pour lui. Il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un qui peste contre ses mauvaises notes. Durant toute son enfance, personne n'a soigné ses genoux écorchés avec un mouvement de baguette et un bisou. Personne pour border son lit. Alors Ron évitait ces questions avec lui, parce que ça semblait cruel de les évoquer.

« Je pense qu'il veut juste grandir » proposa Hermione doucement. La vérité de cette déclaration lui serra la gorge. Une conversation légère. Ron resta assis avec elle, en silence, et souhaita via l'étoile filante qu'elle avait vu que Harry puisse le faire.

**§§§§§§**

Les petites heures du matin, 'les heures du crime' avait dit Harry à Remus, étaient les pires. Remus était d'accord avec lui. C'était bizarre au Terrier. Isolé, protégé de manière à ce que rien ne puisse être entendu par les voisins ou des moldus en général, le Terrier semblait encore plus silencieux à trois heures du matin qu'à minuit. Remus laissa échapper un soupir, et sursauta en réalisant que Harry l'observait.

« Je croyais que tu dormais », dit-il avec un gentil sourire.

« Je dormais » répondit Harry. Son regard se porta sur son parrain assoupi.

« Veux-tu que je le réveille ? » proposa Remus. Harry secoua la tête fermement.

« Non, laisse le dormir. Je vérifiais juste où il était » se justifia Harry. Remus rit.

« Oui, il n'a pas besoin d'être tenu à l'œil » confirma Remus. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as réveillé ? » fit-il, curieux. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger » répondit il. Remus se leva, traversa le salon, et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Harry. Il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance, en autorisant les autres à approcher Harry. Ses amis, Sirius, madame Pomfrey.

« Moi aussi », ajouta Remus. Sauf aux alentours de la pleine lune, s'amenda-t-il silencieusement. Harry le regarda attentivement.

« Mais pas toujours » poursuivit Harry à voix haute.

« Tu remarques beaucoup de choses » concéda Remus en souriant avant d'acquiescer. « Oui, juste avant et juste après la pleine lune, je dors comme une tombe », précisa-t-il.

« Ca fait beaucoup, non ? Je veux dire, c'est presque une semaine chaque mois »dit Harry. Il n'avait pas dit quoi occupait cette semaine. Il n'en avait pas besoin. De la souffrance. Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire. De la douleur. Remus acquiesça.

« On s'y habitue » ajouta Remus. Il avait espéré que Harry aborderait le sujet, même s'il n'était pas à l'aise en parlant de lui-même. Mais si Harry entamait la conversation, ça valait le coup.

« Comment ? » interrogea Harry. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus l'humour maintenant. Ce n'étaient certainement pas les yeux d'un jeune de quinze ans.

« Tu y fais face. Tu survis, et le mois suivant tu te rappelles de ce que tu as fait avant. Ce que tu peux encore faire » expliqua Remus pensivement. Comment pourrait-il expliciter ? A quoi comparer ?

« J'ai entendu une expression une fois. Une phrase bizarre. Quelqu'un a dit qu'il 'arrivait au bout du chemin' **(1)**. Tu l'as déjà entendu ? » demanda Harry. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Non », répondit-il, ne sachant pas où Harry l'avait entendu.

« J'y ai beaucoup pensé. Un infirmier l'a dit à son collègue quand ils sont venus chercher Mr. Ensley il y a quelques années. Il vivait à deux portes de chez moi, et un jour il s'est évanoui en s'occupant de sa pelouse. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais je ne connaissais pas la respiration artificielle, ni le secourisme. Il respirait, mais il était très pâle. Ses yeux ne regardaient plus rien, tu vois ? J'ai essayé de le rassurer pendant que tante Pétunia appelait les secours. Il avait l'air de voir à travers moi. De toute façons … » poursuivit Harry, en secouant la tête pour chasser le souvenir. Remus sourit pour l'encourager.

« Et ? » fit-il pour savoir la suite. Harry en avait dit plus que depuis des jours.

« Quand les infirmiers sont arrivés, ils ont fixé des tubes à son bras, et lui ont mis un masque à oxygène. Ils sont restés là longtemps ; c'était bizarre. Je pensais qu'ils l'auraient emmené rapidement, tu vois ? Il avait l'air en train de mourir. Ca m'a paru très long, mais je ne pense pas que ça l'était tant, ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital. Je voulais demander s'il allait bien. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Il fumait, mais sa femme refusait qu'il fume à la maison. Alors il restait dehors et fumait là, et en voiture », continua Harry en secouant la tête. « Il était amusant. » Remus fronça les sourcils.

« A-t-il survécu ? » demanda Remus. Harry fit non de la tête.

« C'est justement ça. Je voulais demander s'il allait bien, mais ils parlaient ensemble. Je ne voulais pas interrompre, alors j'ai juste écouté. L'un des hommes secouait la tête et disait, 'On ne peut rien faire de plus'. L'autre acquiesça et regarda Mr. Ensley avec un visage triste. 'Ouais, camarade. Il arrive au bout du chemin **(1)**. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je savais que Mr. Ensley n'irait pas mieux. Et c'est ce qui c'est passé »dit Harry.

« Que crois tu que cela signifie ? » l'interrogea Remus. Harry sourit gentiment.

« Ca m'a longtemps collé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su. Partir en spirale vers le bas. Partir hors de contrôle. Je voyais des araignées dans l'évier de tante Pétunia aspergeait avec le jet. Quoi qu'elles fassent, elles ne pouvaient pas s'échapper. Quel que soit leur chemin, elles s'approchaient de la canalisation. Peut-être que c'est comme un grand trou noir. Une fois que tu es pris par son champ de gravité, tu ne peux plus y échapper » expliqua Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce dont nous parlons ? » demanda Remus. En fait, il suspectait qu'il le savait déjà.

« Je suis chaque jour plus fatigué. Je rêve. J'essaie d'aller mieux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Je sens que j'arrive à la fin de mes pas » continua Harry. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer.

« J'étais l'un des plus jeunes cas de morsures de loup-garou à survivre dans toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Tu le savais ? » interrogea Remus. Harry secoua la tête.

« Quel âge ? » voulu savoir Harry.

« Cinq ans » répondit Remus. Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent quand Remus acquiesça. Il renifla, dégoûté. « Je ne peux pas imaginer à quoi je ressemblais quand je me transformais aussi jeune », ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa Harry, en mettant une main tremblante sur celle de Remus. Les articulations de Harry portaient des bleus depuis le coup de poing à Sirius. Remus sourit, rejeta les souvenirs de douleur et de dégoût de son enfance, quand ceux qu'il aimait le rejetèrent.

« Tu sais quelle espérance de vie ils m'avaient donné ? » lança Remus à Harry, le regard intense. Harry secoua la tête.

« Dix-huit ans. Ils pensaient que je ne pourrai pas finir ma scolarité » raconta Remus. Les yeux de Harry étaient immenses à cause de la surprise. « Ce fut dur pendant longtemps, Harry, je ne te mentirai pas. Les jours passent vite. Les jours deviennent des années, je me voyais condamné. Je subirai cette malédiction. Jusqu'à ma mort. Jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne le supporte plus. Mais j'ai réalisé certaines choses » continua Remus.

« Quoi ? » Harry était curieux. Remus savait ce qui occupait l'esprit de Harry. La mort.

« J'ai réalisé. Les gens inventent des choses tous les jours. A l'époque de ma morsure, la potion Tue-Loup n'existait pas. Ce fut la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée pendant un long moment. Je garde ma conscience. Je suis toujours moi-même. Ca fait une grosse différence. Mais ce n'est pas tout » ajouta Remus, toujours en train de fixer Harry intensément.

« C'est quoi alors ? », Harry buvait ses paroles.

« C'est une semaine par mois. J'ai trois autres semaines. J'ai des amis, des collègues, des choses à apprendre, des choses à faire. Je passe une semaine à mourir, mais trois semaines à vivre » dit Remus. Harry acquiesça. Il resta silencieux un moment, sa main tremblante sur celle de Remus. Remus ne bougeait pas. Il restait derrière Harry et regardait les émotions traverser son visage. Il était si complexe ! Qu'un adolescent puisse être aussi complexe étonnait Remus. Harry commença à sourire.

«Etre occupé à vivre, ou être occupé à mourir », résuma Harry, avant de rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je l'ai lu dans un livre moldu. 'Etre occupé à vivre, ou être occupé à mourir'. Ca prend du sens maintenant. » expliqua-t-il.

« Lecture intellectuelle », commenta Remus.

« Nécessité fait loi. Libre est libre. » dit Harry. Remus rit.

« Je ne peux être davantage d'accord avec toi », fit Remus en indiquant ses robes élimées.

Harry remonta sa main vers son front, en fronçant les sourcils. L'horreur fit frissonner Remus quand Harry serra ses mains jusqu'à ce que les jointures soient blanches. Pas encore ! C'est bientôt le matin ! Laissez-lui un peu de repos ! ; Remus maudit le destin. Il connaissait ces symptômes.

« Sirius », dit Remus fermement. Il se réveilla, les yeux dans le vague un moment avant de se focaliser sur Harry.

« Merde », jura Sirius en se levant et en traversant la pièce comme s'il n'avait pas été endormi l'instant d'avant.

« Harry ? » l'appela Remus. Harry acquiesça à la question non posée.

« Oui, s'en est une autre », glissa-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Harry ferma les yeux et s'arqua sous la douleur, avant de se presser sur les oreillers.

« Concentre-toi sur ma voix, OK ? Reste avec nous » dit Sirius en s'agenouillant devant lui. Harry acquiesça, sa respiration devenait hachée.

« Remus, vas chercher de la glace pour ton front », ordonna Sirius. Remus acquiesça, et traversa la maison rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine. Ron et Hermione ne se rendaient compte de rien, assis sous le porche à regarder le lever du soleil et à discuter amicalement. Il les laissa là, sachant qu'ils le lui reprocheraient. Mais eux aussi avaient besoin de temps pour eux, pour s'aérer.

Même éveillé, Harry ressentait les attaques. C'était quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu. Personne n'avait réalisé que la connexion entre Harry et Voldemort était devenue plus forte depuis que Voldemort avait recouvré ses pouvoirs. Depuis sa renaissance.

Durant la première année de Harry, Ron avait mentionné une fois que Harry avait décrit des effets sur sa cicatrice quand Voldemort était proche, ou en colère. Ils pensaient tous que cela arriverait de nouveau. Mais personne n'était préparé pour la pure et crue agonie que subissait Harry depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. La connexion s'était renforcée de manière exponentielle.

'Etre occupé à vivre, ou être occupé à mourir'. Des mots qui hantaient. Remus se jura se chercher qui l'avait écrit. Il avait vécu de nombreux jours grâce à ces mots. En remplissant une cruche de glace et d'eau, il observa la bataille de Harry dans le salon. Il savait ce que faisait Harry, et espéra que les victimes de Voldemort mourraient rapidement.

**À suivre**

**(1) **En VO :circling the drain


	18. Rendezvous de l'autre côté

****

Titre Original : Never Alone, Never Again

****

Titre français : Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

****

Auteur : Bored Beyond Belief

****

Traductrices : _Blacky et **Violette**_

Bêta correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel.

****

Rating : T

****

État de la fic original : Fini (42 chapitre)

****

État de la fic en français : 17; **Traduit : **27, 30; **En cours : **28,31

****

Chapitre traduit par : _Violette_

****

§

0o0

§

&

__

Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale

Retraduction de la fic dès son début.

****

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur

&

Nous recherchons

- 2 bêta traductrices( personne pouvant traduire mais n'ayant pas le courage, mais qui serait utile pour vérifier les traductions, et modifié s'il le faut!!!!)

- 2 bêta correctrices

&

Sinon petite nouvelle,

Merlin's est entièrement traduit,

ainsi que life….le Tome 1!

Le Tome 2 est en cours

****

&

&

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

****

Chapitre 18 Rendez-vous de l'autre côté

Hermione baillait en descendant tranquillement les escaliers. Elle était épuisée mais n'avait pas envie de dormir, une combinaison de sensations frustrantes. Les couvertures irritaient sa peau et son pied insistait pour remuer en dessous. Zut ! Pensa-t-elle, toujours dans cette frustration. Ses yeux étaient comme remplis de sable, et elle refusa de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle espérait que madame Weasley connaissait une méthode magique pour diminuer les poches sous ses yeux et leur rougeur. Pour cacher les signes évidents du fait qu'elle avait pleuré.

Elle avait jeté un sort de silence sur sa chambre pour repousser le bruit des jumeaux qui avaient donné de la voix jusqu'à leur coucher à six heures du matin, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé un moyen d'empêcher le sol de trembler chaque fois que Fred et George passaient en trombe pour s'amuser. D'après elle, ils auraient du être aussi maigres que Harry avec l'énergie qu'ils dépensaient.

Quand Hermione s'arrêta devant l'escalier pour s'étirer, elle remarqua sur l'horloge que monsieur Weasley était encore là. C'était curieux. On était vendredi matin. Hermione avait essayé de dormir quatre heures durant avant d'abandonner, ce qui faisait environ dix heures. Normalement, il partait travailler vers huit heures.

« Qu'espèrent-ils gagner ? Ne pouvons-nous pas les arrêter ? C'est un enfant, Arthur. Ils n'ont pas le droit de lui faire ça ! » S'écriait madame Weasley depuis la cuisine. Des bruits de pas indiquaient qu'ils se déplaçaient vers le salon.

Surprise de ses instincts, Hermione tourna immédiatement les talons et remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la dernière marche et écouta la conversation. Cachée dans l'ombre, elle pouvait très bien voir entre deux planches monsieur et madame Weasley autour du canapé.

« Je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de les arrêter. Les seuls qui peuvent légalement demander le silence à la Gazette des Sorciers sont les Dursley en tant que tuteurs légaux de Harry. »

« Ce qui est une insulte à la justice », cracha madame Weasley.

« Le Directeur Dumbledore a pensé qu'il ne serait pas sage d'exposer Harry aux regards et commentaires qui viendraient si on le retirait légalement de leur garde. Bien sûr le Ministère est au courant de ce qui arrive à Harry, mais si tout cela devenait public. » Monsieur Weasley abandonna les derniers mots. Les implications étaient claires.

« Arthur, les gens croient ce qu'ils lisent dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Regarde le tort que cette madame Skeeter a fait à Harry l'année dernière ! » rappela madame Weasley. Monsieur Weasley éclaircit sa gorge.

« Ma chérie, tu as cru ces articles aussi, non ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. Hermione faillit glousser devant le rouge qui montait aux joues de madame Weasley.

« Mais je sais maintenant que c'était faux ! » protesta faiblement madame Weasley. Monsieur Weasley rit, s'approcha et prit sa main affectueusement.

« C'est juste. Tu le sais. Maintenant, il faudrait faire pareil avec l'ensemble de la communauté magique » continua monsieur Weasley. « Nous devons trouver un moyen de discréditer Fudge. Il garde caché le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Si nous pouvons le prouver, le reste de ce qu'il cache sera dévoilé », ajouta-t-il, apaisant.

« Nous manquons de temps, Arthur », répondit tristement madame Weasley. Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Je sais. C'est une course pour savoir si nous pouvons trouver la cachette de Fudge avant qu'il ne vienne interroger Harry lui-même », résuma-t-il. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Tu sais qu'il manipule ces articles, Arthur. Il maintient l'opinion du public. J'ai peur qu'il ne vienne plus tôt que nous ne l'attendons, » répliqua madame Weasley.

« J'en ai parlé à Remus, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille en parler à Sirius. Il a suffisamment de raisons de s'inquiéter », continua monsieur Weasley. Madame Weasley acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Je suis d'accord », poursuivit-elle. « Il n'y peut rien, et cela va juste l'énerver. »

« Remus comprend ce qui se passe. Il m'a demandé de … », monsieur Weasley fit une pause, avala sa salive, « de faire quelque chose pour lui si nécessaire. Il semble penser comme toi. Je fais tout ce que je peux, Molly. Je te le jure », termina-t-il, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose dans l'expression de madame Weasley.

« Je sais, mon amour, je sais. C'est OK. Tu fais de ton mieux. C'est tout ce que n'importe qui demanderait », répondit-elle, en caressant son visage tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était certainement pas un chaste baiser ! Rougissante, elle se leva et bailla bruyamment avant de marcher lourdement sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier. Le bruit de robes lui indiqua la séparation des époux Weasley, et elle continua la descente des escaliers, son pied droit rivalisant d'enthousiasme avec celui de Fred.

« Hermione ! Tu es déjà levée ! » s'étonna madame Weasley. Hermione examina rapidement leurs visages pour voir s'ils la suspectaient d'écouter. Ils avaient l'air surpris, pas suspicieux. Elle devenait trop douée à ce jeu là.

« Ca vous est déjà arrivé d'être trop fatigué pour dormir ? » demanda-t-elle avec mélancolie. Monsieur Weasley rit.

« Beaucoup trop souvent », répliqua-t-il, et Hermione attrapa le sourire nostalgique de madame Weasley qui regardait vers son mari. Hermione suspecta que ses nuits sans sommeil n'étaient plutôt dues à l'inquiétude.

« Tu veux du thé, ma chérie ? », proposa madame Weasley. Hermione acquiesça.

« Si je veux rester debout, je devrais peut-être prendre de la super-caféine ! » dit-elle beaucoup plus légèrement qu'elle ne se sentait. Madame Weasley gloussa affectueusement. Hermione la suivit dans la cuisine avec le début d'une idée en tête. Peut-être. Ca pourrait marcher. Et en même temps, la débarrasser de ces poches.

Je suis de retour. Dans ma maison préférée dans toute l'Angleterre. Molly Weasley me sourit chaleureusement quand je lève la main, et que je dirige discrètement ma malle dans un coin. Elle se pose lourdement.

« Bienvenue, Professeur Snape. J'espère que votre travail a été fructueux », dit-elle. Je lève un sourcil ironique.

« Et moi de même », je réponds. Je regarde l'infâme horloge des Weasley. 'Personne en péril mortel aujourd'hui ?' Je m'étonne. Non. Pas encore. Bon signe.

Je suis rentré extrêmement las d'une réunion de Mangemorts où j'ai été appelé la nuit dernière. Je suis arrivé bien plus tard que prévu à cause d'un besoin irrépressible de prendre une douche brûlante. Je suis au courant du nombre croissant d'attaques de Mangemorts durant la nuit, mais mon besoin de réaffirmer fermement mon visage public devant Lupin, et lui sont le plus important.

Mon avant-bras brûle des blessures récemment guéries que j'ai infligé, il y a quelques heures. Je m'étonne de voir que j'ai pu vivre si longtemps sans amputer cette maudite chose. N'était le fait que je sais ce qui arriverait si je le faisais, je l'aurai fait. Pauvre Willaby. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'être un Mangemort signifie.

Lucius l'avait corrompu si facilement. Il est vraiment doué avec les mots. Willaby était un bureaucrate découragé avec des espoirs déçus et un esprit trop brillant pour être emprisonné dans la paperasserie politicienne et les sous-fifres flagorneurs. Il avait un sens de l'humour mordant qu'il manifestait aux moments les plus inappropriés pour lui. Personnellement, je le trouvais très drôle. Merlin sait que sa bouche lui a causé plus de Doloris que n'importe qui dans l'histoire des Mangemorts. Il a été une recrue merveilleuse pour nos rangs, mais je sais que Willaby était un homme bon, juste frustré. Il n'avait pas les tripes nécessaires pour apprendre ce que les Mangemorts sont vraiment.

J'ai regardé avec horreur, et un peu d'espoir, quand il a essayé de briser les alliances qu'il avait faites avec Voldemort. Suppliques, négociations, promesses, cachettes, … Mais la Marque des Ténèbres nous lie tous, et à la fin, désespéré, il s'est amputé l'avant-bras au niveau du coude. Il a été traité à Sainte Mangouste.

« Il semble que j'ai mal calculé », avait-il dit sèchement quand je lui ai rendu visite.

« Comment ça ? » avais-je vaguement répondu.

« Severus, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi. En y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que j'ai été beaucoup trop innocent de ne pas remarquer tous les indices que tu avais laissés pour moi », expliqua-t-il. Je gardais un visage neutre. Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais vers Voldemort maintenant, mais il est difficile de briser certaines habitudes.

« Des indices ? » demandais-je.

« Lucius convaincrait une nonne de perdre sa virginité », ajouta Willaby en secouant la tête mélancoliquement.

« Je crois qu'il l'a fait une fois », répondis-je. Il renifla, et tourna ses yeux bleus pâles vers moi pour me fixer.

« Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu as fait », résuma-t-il.

« Fait ? » m'étonnais-je ; je sentais un léger frisson dans mon dos.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là, camarade, non ? 'Remue toi, camarade. Il y a d'autre moyen de ne pas le servir », finit-il en imitant ma voix avec une exactitude frappante. Toujours précis, il était comme ça.

En fait, j'avais espéré le rassurer en lui disant qu'il y avait des moyens de revenir après avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'essayer de se débarrasser de la Marque. Aussi pathétiques que j'ai trouvé ses cris puérils de 'je ne voulais pas dire ça', j'ai respecté son courage et sa détermination à dire ces choses que j'avais pensés en privé pendant des années. Willaby savait qu'il n'était tout simplement pas assez fort pour supporter le fardeau qu'il avait placé sur ses propres épaules.

« Bien, tu as certainement trouvé une unique solution à ton dilemme », ma question était devenue une déclaration. Que c'est-il passé après ?

Dès que j'ai vu son visage, mes peurs les plus profondes se sont réalisées. Dans un endroit dont je refuse de me souvenir, j'ai ligoté Willaby, en priant pour que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une amputation puisse rompre le lien pour toujours. Je n'ai pas raté le bras, ne vous méprenez pas, certains sacrifices valent de le faire. Son visage disait le contraire. Comme je le savais au plus profond de moi.

« Severus, je ne peux pas le faire. Bon sang, mec, tu sais où ça a repoussé ?! » me demanda-t-il, et même sans espoir dans ses yeux, il y avait toujours un reste d'ironie narquoise dont il n'avait pas conscience. Je retins ma respiration quand il ouvrit la chemise de son pyjama. Là, juste au-dessus du cœur, la Marque des Ténèbres s'étalait dans toute son horrible gloire. « Ila même dit, tu t'en souviens, Severus ? Que je ne l'avais jamais porté dans mon cœur. Bien, » dit-il en reniflant lourdement, « Je ne peux pas le couper. »

Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Willaby ne détruise le lien de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Bien que sous le regard attentif des soignants de Sainte Mangouste, il mit fin à ses jours six jours plus tard.

Je m'installais à ma place habituelle dans le coin du salon et je regardais les différents protagonistes du mélodrame apparaître. Granger était levée depuis mon arrivée, papillonnant d'un livre à un autre. Sa soif de connaissance tendait à l'obsession/compulsion (ndT : les deux termes sont indiqués comme ça dans la VO) pour moi. Elle avait à peine remarqué ma présence quand je me suis installé avec le thé que Molly m'avait offert.

En vérité, et à ma grande surprise, j'aimais bien le thé pourtant de base des Weasley. Il me semble que Molly le commandais spécialement dans une petite ville juste au sud de Londres. En fait, dans un moment d'une candeur embarrassante, j'en ai fait commander par un contact pour moi-même. Je l'ai raté, étant parti. Molly Weasley souriait largement en écrivant l'information, et j'espère qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne.

Le suivant à entrer est Lupin. Il est hagard, comme d'habitude. La pleine lune est venue et repartie, et il chancelait dans les escaliers comme si chaque point de son corps était douloureux. Et je pense qu'il souffre. Autant le corps de l'homme est diminué, son esprit n'en souffre pas. Il m'a vu et reconnaît ma présence en acquiesçant vers moi à mi-parcours des escaliers.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Je suis surpris de te voir debout si tôt », déclare poliment Lupin à la jeune fille. Elle sourit d'un air fatigué et roule des yeux.

« Moi aussi », répond-elle. « Mais je ne pouvais pas dormir. Si je pouvais, je collerai bien des coussins sous les chaussures de Fred et Georges ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Un simple sort de Jambencoton règlerait le problème bien mieux, à mon humble avis. Lupin rit doucement juste comme Molly entre dans la pièce.

« Professeur. Remus ! Vous prenez un petit-déjeuner ? », proposa-t-elle, se corrigeant au milieu de la phrase. Il acquiesça et elle repartit vers la cuisine. Sortie, vers la gauche.

« Gack ! » fit une voix enthousiaste depuis les escaliers, et je me tournais pour voir Black, les mains grandes ouvertes et les bras étendus presque derrière lui, qui formaient de grands demi-cercles, et il penchait sa tête en arrière, le corps arqué dans un étirement énergique. Comment il a réussi à ne pas tomber est une question laissée à de plus grands esprits que moi. Lui aussi me remarqua immédiatement. Ses yeux glissèrent vers ma malle en une question non verbale, à laquelle je répondis par un acquiescement. Son regard passa alors sur Lupin. « Que fais-tu debout ? » lui demanda-t-il. Mais comment cet homme a-t-il pu survivre tant d'années sans personne à materner ? C'est maintenant un domaine dans lequel il excelle. Un jour je vérifierai s'il possède des mamelles, je me promets silencieusement. OK. 'Peut-être que je resterai vraiment calme aujourd'hui', je pense en réalisant à quel je suis ironique. Et j'ai déjà bu deux tasses de thé.

Il y a des moments. Comme la nuit dernière. Dans le calme des premières heures du matin, quand je suis seul ; fatigué, las et vidé. Quand je n'ai plus la moindre once d'énergie à dépenser. Je laisse le désespoir, l'auto apitoiement et les ténèbres m'avaler tout entier. Je sanglote et je pleure devant la peau de mon avant-bras, je la tire, la relâche quand je vois les vaisseaux et les tendons, quand il n'y a plus rien. J'essaie de figer ces précieux moments, de prétendre que cette fois c'est nettoyé, que j'ai effacé mon ardoise. Dans ces moments, les choses s'équilibrent et je reprends le dessus.

Le tremblement des escaliers indique l'approche d'un autre Weasley juste quand Black arrive vers Lupin. Le bruit noie presque celui de la chaise qui craque. Ron Weasley, avec des cheveux roux dans tous les sens, qui rivalisent avec ceux de Potter, me surveille aussi. Il est loin d'être enthousiaste pour descendre les escaliers. Je souris narquoisement aux pas à peine contrôlés. N'était la gravité, il ne parviendrait jamais au rez-de-chaussée. Il grogne bruyamment en me voyant, et roule des yeux quand Granger siffle « Ron ! » avec reproche. Il n'acquiesce pas, et ne me salue en aucune manière.

Dès qu'il s'est lourdement assis sur le canapé, elle s'avance vers lui et commence à chuchoter.

« Est-ce que Harry est réveillé, Ron ? » demande Molly depuis la porte de la cuisine, nous regardant tous. Ron acquiesce.

« Il sera là dans une minute », grommelle-t-il. Molly acquiesce avec enthousiasme, et j'observe avec amusement, ses yeux scannèrent toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon.

« Excellant. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner », ajoute-t-elle, enthousiaste. Je commence à lever ma main pour dire que j'ai déjà mangé, que je préfère des petits déjeuners frugaux, mais je ferme la bouche avant qu'une sottise n'en sorte. Essayer de refuser quelque chose à Molly Weasley est plus difficile que d'essayer de faire s'arrêter un train devant une noix. On ne peut pas le faire. Je sens des regards sur moi, et une lueur d'amusement sur le visage de Lupin. Je me renfrogne, mais son sourire s'élargit. Grrr.

Un craquement du plancher au-dessus de ma tête indique une nouvelle personne dans les escaliers. Potter est sur la première marche, son pied figé quand il regarde autour de lui, les yeux bizarrement paniqués. Je fronce les sourcils devant son expression, m'interrogeant sur son origine. Il regarde dans la pièce, et ses yeux fatigués semblent percevoir son environnement plus clairement. Avec un léger tremblement à la tête, l'expression de ses yeux apparaît complètement. 'Mais d'où cela vient-il ?', je m'interroge.

Sa démarche est beaucoup plus lente que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y a quelques jours. Il se concentre pour placer un pied devant l'autre, sa jambe tremble visiblement sous sa robe de chambre. Il fait une pause, frotte ses mains sur son visage et sous ses lunettes. Je ne peux déterminer si c'est la fatigue ou la frustration qui guide ce geste.

Il relève le nez à temps pour attraper mon regard. Il me sourit. Ce n'est pas ironique, ou amer. C'est plutôt sympathique. Un frisson descend le long de mon dos alors qu'il acquiesce courtoisement vers moi.

« Professeur », me salue-t-il. J'acquiesce en retour.

« Potter. Je vois que vous avez réussi à survivre », je réponds. Dans un coin, je peux voir Black se hérisser, mais Lupin place une main énergique sur son bras.

« Oui, Monsieur », répond-il, et son sourire perd sa sympathie pour gagner en ironie. Mon domaine.

« Prêt pour un nouveau round de menaces gustatives ? » je lance, et m'étonne de l'absurdité de mon propos. Apparemment le reste de la pièce aussi. Pendant que Potter réussit à se poser sur le canapé à côté de Weasley et de Granger, je sens de multiples regards étonnés.

« Tu es le seul à pouvoir les appeler ainsi, Severus », ajoute Lupin sèchement, et Potter renifle, en fixant Black. Il sourit en fixant en retour son filleul, et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Ses yeux retournent vers moi en alarme. 'Ne me pousse pas ', disent ses yeux. Je ne le pousserai pas. Au moins, pas volontairement. Je ne garanti rien autrement.

Lupin et Black vont tenir compagnie à Molly, qui prépare le repas, Granger s'avance. Ah. Il est temps de savoir ce qu'elle recherche.

« Harry, j'ai pensé à quelque chose », chuchote-t-elle, penchée devant Weasley, qui a l'air ravi. Potter lui sourit gentiment.

« Pensé à quoi ? » l'interroge-t-il. Sa voix sonne éraillée et enrouée. 'Merlin, ça doit être à force de crier', m'apparaît soudain. J'ai un sentiment d'horreur croissant. Ces regards. Peut-il ? 'Non !', je décide de réprimer ces pensées avant qu'elles ne se manifestent davantage. Il y a des choses auxquelles je refuse de penser. Potter assistant à mes actes de Mangemort est en tête de liste.

« Hermione, quel intérêt à 'Comment as-tu dormi Harry ?' ou 'Comment te sens-tu ?' ou 'As-tu faim ?' », grogna Weasley exaspéré. Définitivement pas quelqu'un du matin.

« 'Mal', 'Fichu', et 'Je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais je mangerai pour t'apaiser de toute façon'. Pas vrai Harry ? Maintenant, à propos de tes rêves », commença-t-elle, et je vis Weasley très inconfortable. Potter étouffe un petit rire.

« A peu près bien », répond-il doucement dans sa barbe, mais je doute qu'aucun des deux ne l'entende.

« Hermione », la menace Weasley. Granger se débarrasse de lui. Elle est comme un chien sur un os. Je jette un œil vers la cuisine pour vérifier que Black y est encore. Il a l'ouïe fine, je l'ai découvert, et je ne veux pas que cette discussion soit interrompue. Je suis curieux.

« Non, justement. Tu vois des choses, c'est bien cela ? Bien, j'ai pensé Harry, si tu essayais de rester dans les endroits suffisamment longtemps dans ton rêve pour voir ce que le Ministère fait après le départ de Tu-Sais-Qui ? » dit-elle très vite. Je suis impressionné. Elle est à la fois consciente croissantes contre Harry et suffisamment perçante pour savoir précisément ce qui doit être fait pour le désarmer. C'est ce qu'Arthur Weasley essaie de faire depuis un mois.

Le regard de Weasley va d'un de ses amis à l'autre, mais surtout sur Potter. Son visage a blanchi, et je sens qu'elle a abordé un sujet très sensible. Je me force à ne pas m'approcher pour mieux entendre.

« C'est une bonne idée », dit faiblement Potter. Il ouvre la bouche pour en dire plus, mais s'arrête et clôt ses lèvres. Puis il ajoute « Mais », et fait une autre pause.

« Mais ? » l'interrompt Weasley. Je veux l'étrangler. Tais-toi, garçon. Il travaille contre ça.

« Mais. Euh, ben. Quand, » il fait une pause pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Oui ? je fais accélérer mentalement le garçon. Merlin, faites cesser ce suspens ! « Quand il. Quand il les torture, je le sens. C'est comme si j'étais lié à ce qu'il inflige. Je. J'ai peur de mourir avec eux si je reste jusqu'à la fin. J'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller », finit-il, l'air profondément mal à l'aise. Weasley et Granger le regardent horrifiés, et je dois réprimer ma propre horreur croissante.

Les potions que je lui ai infligées par le passé ont parfois eut cet effet. Le forcer à rester plus longtemps dans le rêve qu'il ne l'aurait fait naturellement. Mais pas de manière intentionnelle. C'est un cas unique. 'Est-il jamais resté jusqu'à la mort de quelqu'un ?', je m'interroge. Granger pose ma question. Bonne fille. Potter secoue la tête.

« Non, » dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Je suis déjà resté quand d'autres Mangemorts ont tué, mais pas avec Voldemort », explique-t-il. Mes yeux voyagent inconsciemment vers ma malle dans le coin. Mon estomac flanche sous la tension et je sais que les saucisses et le boudin noir de Molly Weasley vont le plomber. « C'était une bonne idée, Hermione, et peut-être que ça serait possible. Mais je ne veux pas le tenter. Tu peux le comprendre ? » hésite-t-il à demander. Granger se relève et le serre dans ses bras. Ses bras bougent un peu et je peux voir Weasley un peu tendu entre eux.

« Bien sûr, Harry. C'était juste une idée comme ça. Tu n'as pas essayé ? » lança-t-elle abruptement. J'envoie un amen silencieux à cette déclaration, bien que je craigne que ma dernière potion puisse avoir cet effet. Merlin, comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis avec ce garçon. 'Non, Severus, pas de tension ici', je me répète en silence, et je me plains de mon destin en privé. Il est rare que je souhaite donner un cours de potions à des premières années, mais cet instant fait définitivement partie de ces moments-là. Au moins je peux les tourmenter.

Harry jeta le liquide le plus loin possible dans sa gorge. Le truc était de laisser la potion de Snape le moins longtemps possible en contact de sa langue, et d'en avaler le plus possible avant que le réflexe de recracher ne se manifeste. Il était de retour dans sa chambre. Pour le moment. Ron avait essayé deux fois d'échanger. La deuxième fois, il avait presque fini, car il avait enrôlé Ginny et les jumeaux avant que madame Weasley ne les attrape. Harry avait tendrement secoué la tête devant le chahut qui avait suivi. Inutile de le préciser, il était toujours dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy.

Il était à peu près une heure de l'après-midi, l'heure d'un nouveau tour de 'Essayons de laisser dormir Harry'. Il soupira, en voyant la chaleur et le souci du regard de Sirius. Sirius avait eu l'air si fatigué ces derniers temps. Harry remarquait des rides dues au stress qu'il n'avait pas vue avant. La seule chose qui rassurait Harry était de voir qu'il n'était plus squelettique, grâce à la cuisine de madame Weasley. Il était redevenu normal, et même son teint semblait plus coloré. Il était très loin du vampire que Harry avait rencontré un an et demi plus tôt.

Harry fixait Snape qui s'asseyait dans un coin de la chambre, ses robes tombant dramatiquement de chaque côté de la chaise. Ses yeux noirs brillaient, et Harry se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, à quoi pensait vraiment son professeur de potions. Snape parlait très peu désormais, et Harry savait avec un sourire secret qu'il agissait selon la règle 'si tu n'as rien de gentil à dire, alors ne dis rien'. La potion roula dangereusement dans l'estomac de Harry pendant qu'il s'allongeait.

« Harry ? » appela Sirius, et Harry suspecta qu'il avait verdi.

« Ca va aller », dit-il avec une voix rappeuse, mais il du combattre la nausée. Sa gorge se serra de façon menaçante, et Harry sentit la magie de la potion commencer à l'emporter. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de cacher un frisson. 'S'il vous plaît, faites que Voldemort ait pris un jour de repos aujourd'hui', pria-t-il en silence. Ses pensées devaient transparaître sur son visage, car Sirius plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tu vas aller bien », réaffirma Sirius. Harry acquiesça en fermant les yeux. C'était comme si un rideau tombait lentement sur son esprit conscient, et il glissa béat en avant. 'S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit silencieux aujourd'hui', il suppliait le Destin, ou quiconque dictait ces règles. 'Je suis si fatigué', pensa-t-il, avant le silence.

Il y avait une procédure, quelque chose dans les visions de Harry avec qui il s'était familiarisé ; des pas qui l'emmenaient là où était Voldemort plutôt qu'une scène macabre instantanée. Parfois, il faisait un rêve normal, gentil qui commençait à changer, à se métamorphoser. Des ténèbres tourbillonneraient autour de lui, et un Portoloin l'aurait tiré. Il luttait toujours, des doigts intangibles essayaient de saisir ses fragiles rêves et de garder au loin les cauchemars, mais ça ne marchait jamais.

Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il ne rêvait pas du tout. Sa conscience mont à la surface du rêve comme une bulle d'air issue des profondeurs de la mer, chaque instant qui s'écoulait était plus inévitable que le précédent. Comme son environnement se solidifiait, se concrétisait, Harry serra les bras autour de sa poitrine défensivement, trop douloureusement conscient de ce qui allait se passer.

Il avait passé tant de visions à essayer désespérément de s'enfuir, de casser la connexion, qu'il avait été difficile pour lui de ne pas essayer. Mais, quel que soit l'acte à faire pour rompre le lien, Harry n'était pas capable de le faire, et toutes ses luttes rendaient la fin encore plus douloureuse. A la place, il fit les choses qu'il pouvait faire ; observer l'environnement, les gens, prendre note de leurs noms ; écouter les discussions pour repérer une allusion à de futures attaques ; et honorer les mourants en assistant à leur tragédie. Chaque fois que Harry agissait ainsi, il essayait d'être fort, de faire ce qu'il pensait être bien, mais au fond de lui il sentait l'ombre grandir, et la solitude. Il mourait un peu à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aider ses victimes. Alors Harry se forçait à assister à leur mort indigne. Et à chaque fois, quand il se réveillait, il se sentait un peu plus séparé, isolé de la vie ; les cris perçants et les couleurs vives du sang et de la mort éloignaient petit à petit la douce chaleur et le réconfort de son entourage.

Une vérité froide, brutale, que Harry avait apprise était qu'il n'y avait pas de gloire dans la mort. Peut-être un éventuel soulagement. Il n'avait jamais vu de naissance, mais il ne pouvait imaginer que les gens comparent la vie et la mort, les décrire comme des cycles 'naturels' inévitables, et beaux dans leur manière sauvage. Harry avait trop souvent vu un corps lutter pour continuer à respirer, longtemps après qu'il ne soit plus capable d'inhaler. Et comment le cœur continuait-il de battre, quand le sang était pompé hors du corps. Des mains déterminées se serraient, des yeux regardaient et cessaient de voir.

Il reconnaissait les Mangemorts préférés de Voldemort par leur silhouette, et seul maintenant, et n'avait plus besoin d'entendre leur voix pour savoir qu'ils étaient là. Il pouvait réciter leurs modes de torture préférés, leur type de victimes préférées, et même reconnaître qu'un Avada Kedavra pouvait être de la clémence.

Mais depuis la nuit où les voix des morts l'avaient presque submergé, une voix en particulier lui avait étrangement donné un peu d'espoir. Quelque part, la vieille femme l'avait vu. Il était connecté, et s'il pouvait juste apprendre à manipuler ce lien, peut-être. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose après tout.

Il avait passé d'innombrables moments de désespoir à essayer de toucher, de jeter, de distraire, de tordre, ou d'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre le malheureux. Il avait toujours échoué, mais avait découvert que dans les derniers instants entre la vie et la mort, ils pouvaient parfois le voir.

Il y avait une barrière à l'intérieur de lui qu'il essayait de comprendre. C'était difficile à décrire, mais au plus profond de lui il savait qu'il existait une possibilité d'intervenir sur l'influx. Il avait abandonné sur le plan physique, mais il existait d'autres moyens. Il refusait de croire que le lien qu'il partageait avec Voldemort fonctionnait à sens unique. Si Harry pouvait ressentir la peine que Voldemort infligeait, Harry pouvait probablement lui rendre la pareille. Il avait juste besoin de savoir comment faire.

La vision de Harry devint plus claire quand il approcha de la prochaine scène de crime. Il planait au-dessus, vit d'abondant arbres, et un charmant cottage peint en jaune, et de la fumée qui s'échappait encore légèrement de la cheminée. C'était presque l'aurore, et dans cette lumière ambrée, rien de mal ne semblait pouvoir se produire. Plus près, Harry remarque plus de détails. Un jardin très fleuri derrière la maison, dont l'enthousiasme, la luxuriance, le caractère sauvage rattrapait le manque d'organisation. Harry réalisa que certaines fenêtres étaient faites de vitraux, d'un travail exquis, avec des couleurs si riches, si vibrantes qu'elles semblaient avoir une texture. Encore plus près, il vit un bardeau irrégulier ajoutait du caractère à l'habitation, et enfin, la porte principale.

Des cris. Harry sentait déjà les étincelles d'alarmes de puissance et d'énergie dues à la Magie Noire pratiquée à l'intérieur. Harry chercha des informations. Ils semblaient être dans le salon, les Mangemorts autour d'eux. Donc, une attaque de groupe ? s'interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait y avoir une raison. L'une des quatre victimes du groupe devait avoir agi contre Voldemort directement. Harry s'approcha, essaya de voir leurs visages.

Deux hommes et deux femmes, en fin de trentaine, voire début de quarantaine d'années. L'un des hommes était petit, à moitié chauve, avec des cheveux bruns en couronne autour de son crâne, que Harry compara à 'Frère Tuck'. Il portait des lunettes rondes, avait un visage de chérubin, des traits marqués par la joie (NdT : littéralement, des rides de rire). Ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose dans la pièce, et Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était, car ce n'était pas les Mangemorts. La femme à qui il était lié était plus grande que lui d'un pied (environ 30 cm), avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus et un visage fort, et marqué. Elle fixait Voldemort, et gardait un port digne, calme. Elle n'avait aucun mot de défiance, aucune bravade, mais sa présence semblait ancrer, fortifier le couple derrière elle.

Harry les regarda attentivement. Ils étaient plus jeunes, et la femme ressemblait à la femme digne devant elle. Mais sa prestance s'était évanouie, et elle fixait le sol. L'homme lié à elle faisait de même, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Harry se demanda s'ils avaient des baguettes magiques près d'eux. Ou un projet de fuite ? Harry sonda la pièce du regard, voulu deviner ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« Ce que vous avez fait est fait. Tout le monde peut avoir une opinion, après tout », dit Voldemort, puis il pointa paresseusement sa baguette vers la femme aux cheveux sombres. « Doloris », lança-t-il, et le sort courut dans les veines de Harry comme de l'acide, traversa sa peau, crispa les muscles et les tendons comme des ressorts qui ne pourraient plus tenir en place. Harry savait qu'il criait, mais son esprit ne pouvait l'enregistrer, il ne connaissait plus que la douleur. Voldemort fit une pause. Combien de temps avait-il tenu le sort ?

Etalé sur le sol, tout juste capable de respirer, Harry cherchait son souffle. Il ferma les yeux, essaya de se reconcentrer. Il devait se lever, fouiller encore la pièce. Si seulement ses membres voulaient bien coopérer. Dans un râle de douleur, Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux, et fut étonné de contempler deux grands yeux marron qui émergeaient de quelque part près de lui.

« Aide mon papa et ma maman », chuchota une voix d'enfant. Harry se sentit tressauter sous le choc. Il y avait une petite fille cachée sous le canapé. Et elle pouvait le voir.

A suivre …

**N'oubliez pas de lire les notes! Merci**


	19. Je me souviens quand

****

Titre Original : Never Alone, Never Again

****

Titre français : Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

****

Auteur : Bored Beyond Belief

****

Traductrices : _Blacky et **Violette**_

Bêta correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel.

****

Rating : T

****

État de la fic original : Fini (42 chapitre)

****

État de la fic en français : 19; **Traduit : **27, 30; **En cours : **28,31

****

Chapitre traduit par : _Violette_

****

§

0o0

§

&

__

Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale

Retraduction de la fic dès son début.

****

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur

&

__

À lire absolument

Nous voici donc de retour avec plein de chapitres!

- **_''Merlin's legacy'' _**est entièrement fini que ce soit la traduction que la correction donc il y aura un chapitre par semaine!

- La fic qui la remplacera est **_''A Prince Honor'' _**qui contient 16 chapitres, elle est fini en anglais et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il reste que 2 chapitre à traduire!! L'auteur est le même que **_''Merlin 's Legacy''. _**Les chapitres sont à la correction!

- **_La saga ''saving'' _**a de nouveau 6 traductrices, donc sa mise en suspend est suspendu(mdr)

- **_''A broken child'' _**est fini pour l'instant d'être traduit car nous avons rejoint l'auteur!

- Pour ce qui est de ''**_Métamorphose''_**, là désolé, mais **aucune nouvelle**!

J'ai envoyé des mails, sans résultat, donc **_si quelqu'un à des nouvelles de ''Angel's heaven'' qu'il nous contacte!_**

- Sinon toute les autres fics, ont bien avancé donc, à priori, les news devraient redevenir normal!

Onarluca

****

&&&&&&

&

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

****

Chapitre 19 Je me souviens quand

Harry se figea, regarda ces yeux terrifiés, choqués et sentit son estomac plombé sous la nouvelle. Les deux hommes ne cherchaient pas leurs baguettes, ils la cherchaient elle !

« Tu peux me voir ? » demanda-t-il à la petite fille. Elle ne semblait pas plus âgée que sept ou huit ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns attachés en couettes, et de grands yeux marrons. Elle portait un pull sale et poussiéreux, avec des morceaux de feuilles mortes. Bien. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de grimper dans les arbres si besoin, et en considérant les bois autour de la maison, s'il pouvait la faire sortir, elle aurait de nombreuses cachettes possibles. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Harry leva une main tremblante. « Shhh. Ne parle pas. Bouge juste la tête », lui expliqua-t-il. Elle acquiesça, essayant d'avoir l'air courageuse, même quand ses lèvres tremblaient, les yeux solennels.

« OK », dit Harry, son esprit partait dans des milliers de directions. Elle pouvait le voir. « Nous devons te faire sortir d'ici », ajouta-t-il tout haut en essayant de rester debout, mais ses membres tremblaient tant qu'il faillit tomber encore.

« Attends ! » chuchota-t-elle fermement. Harry regarda autour rapidement, priant pour que personne ne l'ait entendue. Harry sentit ses jambes lâcher et il tomba à genoux. Il n'avait pas le temps, il devait la faire sortir maintenant, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle ne pouvait pas. Harry s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez contre nez. Ses yeux s'arrondirent à la proximité, mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. A la place, elle s'approcha, elle aussi.

« Je dois te faire sortir d'ici », dit Harry, qui essayait de lui transmettre son désespoir. Elle était si jeune.

« Maman et Papa, et tante Mary et oncle Carl », répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux bougeant instinctivement vers eux. Oh mon Dieu. Ils étaient ses parents, sa famille. Il se sentit nauséeux. Mais bien sûr qu'ils étaient sa famille, se corrigea-t-il. Mais que pensait-il, qu'il fallait quatre adultes pour baby-sitter une petite fille ? Oh, la pauvre enfant. Rapidement, Harry stoppa ce fil de pensées. Ce genre de plainte et de culpabilité ne les mènerait lui et elle nulle part.

« Tu ne peux pas les aider maintenant. Comment t'appelles tu ? Chuchote le très rapidement, OK ? » expliqua Harry.

« Anne », répondit-elle doucement. Harry acquiesça.

« Anne, en ce moment, ils essayent de maintenir l'attention des méchants hommes loin de toi pour que tu puisses partir », dit Harry fermement. Elle secoua la tête, déterminée. L'estomac de Harry flancha. Non ?

"Je dois les aider", chuchota-t-elle. Harry s'étonna de sa force, ou de son entêtement, pour une si petite fille. Elle était terrifiée, mais essayait toujours de faire ce qu'elle pensait le mieux. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, et le murmure des voix resta suffisamment bas pour que Harry ne perde pas sa concentration. Heureusement, personne ne jetait de sort en cet instant. Il savait que son temps dans cet endroit, et sa capacité à aider Anne, étaient courts.

« En t'échappant, tu les aides », la raisonna Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait entendre les rouages de son esprit fonctionner. Elle n'allait pas tomber dans ce piège. Harry soupira. « Là maintenant, ils sont plus inquiets de te voir si tu vas partir que de leur sécurité. Ils regardent autour d'eux. Ils te cherchent, Anne. Le plus tôt tu seras en sécurité, là où ils ne s'inquièterons pas pour toi, le plus tôt ils essayeront de se défendre. » argumenta Harry. Il sentait sa respiration, pendant que ses yeux allaient de lui à ses parents. Elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait. 'Faites qu'elle entende raison', pensa Harry.

« veux. Doloris ! » dit encore Voldemort, et le monde de Harry s'écroula avec lui au sol, dans une suite de spasmes devant la petite fille. La réalité s'éclipsa un moment, car il ne pouvait plus s'inquiéter d'effrayer la fillette. Ses sens furent submergés, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce que Voldemort cesse. La femme forte. Elle devait être la tante. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant qu'elle soit comme les parents de Neville ? Et pour lui, combien de temps ? La tête basse, Harry prit de grandes inspirations, essaya de se détendre. Le sort était fini, mais son corps tremblait et convulsait encore sous la douleur.

« Anne, si tu veux que je t'aide à sortir, tu dois le faire maintenant », bafouilla Harry désespéré. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte en choc, et elle fixait Harry. Il pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait un bruit pendant ses convulsions juste sous son nez. Harry se retourna sur le ventre, la regarda dans les yeux en l'implorant, se relava sur les coudes. « Tu crois vraiment que tu peux faire quelque chose que ta famille ne puisse pas ? », Harry respirait péniblement. « Contre eux ? »Il espéra que ses déclarations ne lui feraient pas peur, et acquiesça en jetant des regards vers Voldemort et les Mangemorts présents dans la pièce ; mais il manquait de temps, et elle aussi. Il devait la forcer. Elle ferma les yeux, et des larmes en coulèrent. De grosses larmes descendirent le long de ses joues pendant qu'elle secouait la tête en signe de défaite, ses couettes remuaient innocemment, bizarrement optimistes dans cette scène qui transpirait le macabre.

« Non », murmura-t-elle. Harry sentit un sourire soulagé se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « Gentille fille. Maintenant, nous allons te faire sortir d'ici », dit-il en regardant autour de lui, et rassemblant toutes ses forces. « Où est la porte la plus loin d' eux ? » lui demanda Harry. Elle pointa le doigt derrière elle. Parfait. Elle pouvait passer derrière le canapé et sortir.

« Reste là. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne, OK ? » déclara-t-il sans attendre de réponse et il essaya de se lever. Après quelques essais et prières chuchotées, il put quitter la pièce. Il chercha un appui pour se relever, mais ses mains glissèrent sur le mur, et il retomba sur les genoux.

Derrière le canapé, et en passant par un couloir sombre, se trouvait une petite pièce remplie de livres. Un bureau dans le coin était couvert de parchemins, et de douzaines de plumes ternies qui avaient été retaillées. Dans le coin opposé se trouvait une porte vers l'extérieur. La lumière du soir entrait par la moitié supérieure du vitrail de la porte, et baignait la pièce d'une lueur de couleurs rouges, bleues, vertes et pourpres irréelles. Incapable de voir de l'autre côté, Harry colla sa tête à travers la porte, et se sentait comme Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, pour voir de l'autre côté. Il aurait préféré faire le tour de la maison rapidement, mais il perdait son énergie rapidement, et la scène dans le salon devenait floue. Il manquait de temps.

Il retourna rapidement sur ses pas. « Anne », appela-t-il depuis le couloir, conservant sa force. Sa tête émergea de dessous le canapé et le fixa avec conviction. « Ils ne regardent pas. Rampe vers moi, et ne fais aucun bruit ! » lui indiqua Harry, les yeux sur les adultes tout autour. Elle acquiesça avec obéissance, et rampa à quatre pattes avec une curieuse grâce pour une si jeune enfant. La scène dans le salon continuait. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de discussions, et, bizarrement, Harry ne s'en occupait pas. Ce n'était pas son souci maintenant. C'était Anne. Elle était à ses pieds à présent.

« Traverse moi et ouvre la porte. Attends là, et je vérifie encore une fois », expliqua-t-il. Dans le bureau, elle avança moins précautionneusement. Elle se leva, et était presque à la porte quand le plancher craqua. Harry se figea en alerte, comme elle. Harry posa une main tremblante sur elle, chaque sens essayant de déterminer si elle avait été entendue. « Reste là. Je vais voir. », dit Harry, et il revint à l'entrée. Voldemort et les autres n'avaient apparemment rien entendu, mais pas la famille. Harry regarda la seconde femme (la maman de Anne ? ) jeter un coup d'œil vers lui, avec une lueur d'espoir qui dura une seconde, avant d'exprimer de nouveau la défaite.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fixait le sol. Elle avait peur de révéler Anne. Elle devait être sa mère, réalisa Harry. Et l'homme derrière elle le père d'Anne. Il tenait sa main te la serrait pour la réconforter. Ses yeux glissaient aussi vers le couloir, avant de bouger vers Carl. Un acquiescement rapide et un sourire. Ils avaient entendu et savaient ce que cela signifiait. Harry fonça vers la porte où Anne l'attendait, plaça sa tête à travers le mur, observa dans toutes les directions. « C'est OK » dit-il. « Est-ce que la porte craque ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête, des cheveux battirent contre sa figure, et atteint la poignée. Elle ouvrit, et sortit.

« Ferme la doucement derrière toi. Comme ça, ils ne se rendront pas compte que quelqu'un s'est échappé », lui indiqua Harry. Elle agit selon ses instructions, et resta debout, pour observer autour d'elle. Harry marcha le long des murs, puis se pencha pour être à son niveau. Il savait que s'il s'agenouillait, il n'arriverait pas à se lever. « Maintenant, je veux que tu courres. Loin et vite. Aussi vite que tu peux. Il y a des voisins chez qui tu peux aller ? » demanda t il. Elle acquiesça et attendit. Pourquoi ne courrait-elle pas ?

« Non, Anne. Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Va chez les voisins, mais reste hors de vue. Dis leur ce que tu as vu, et demande leur d'appeler le Ministère. Dis-leur de ne pas enquêter par eux-même, OK ? Ils sont trop nombreux. Maintenant, PARS ! » cria Harry. Elle partit comme une balle de fusil, ses couettes battant l'air derrière elle. Elle passa étonnamment vite par les buissons, plongea sous des bûches tombées, et disparut dans la forêt. Elle bougeait aussi vite qu'un lapin, et Harry réalisa que la forêt était son élément, qu'elle était chez elle. Même si les Mangemorts réalisaient qu'elle s'était enfuie, ils ne pourraient pas la retrouver. Elle était en sécurité.

Bien qu'il n'entendait pas les mots, Harry savait ce qui se passait. En u clin d'œil, il était de retour dans le salon. Mary, la tante d'Anne, gémissait sur le sol, ses yeux vers le plafond. Le père d'Anne était mort, et sa mère et Carl attendaient leur tour, quand la mère tourna les yeux vers Harry.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle avec un gentil sourire, quand ils furent tous sous Doloris. Harry savait que la potion de Snape l'avait aidé à descendre, l'avait empêché de redevenir conscient. Peut-être que maintenant il pouvait essayer de vérifier la théorie d'Hermione d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry ne savait pas s'il survivrait, et il n'y pensait pas. Il l'avait sauvée. Il avait sauvé Anne. Et s'il survivait, il essayerait de le refaire. Et de le refaire. Toutes ses pensées furent balayées quand il revint à la douleur, et plus rien d'autre n'exista.

****

§§§§§§

« Spiro Sustineo Pectus ! », je supplie encore, ma baguette pointée sur Potter. Une lumière le frappe et luit autour de lui, essayant de forcer la respiration et la vie dans son corps. 'Non', je me corrige. 'Pas son corps. J'essaye de faire entrer de l'air et la vie dans Potter'. Il est en pleine vision depuis plus de deux heures. J'ai tout essayé pour le réveiller, chaque potion ou sort connu par les sorciers. Black a essayé, aussi, et Lupin parcoure mes livres avec l'espoir de voir quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider dans mon désespoir. Le sort que je viens de lancer est mon dernier espoir, et je l'ai déjà lancé trois fois. Il s'est passé quinze minutes depuis que Harry a cessé de respirer de lui-même, depuis que son pouls a chuté, et disparut. Merlin, je l'ai tué. Non ! je me corrige. Pas encore. Il reste encore un peu d'espoir.

La poitrine de Potter se contracte quand le sort force le sang à irriguer ses membres, et sa mâchoire inférieure est magiquement poussée vers ses poumons. Il ne répond pas. Sa peau est blanche et cireuse, et ses lèvres bleues violacées. Le sort agira encore cinq minutes avant que je doive le relancer.

« Aller, Harry, respire ! Réveille-toi, Harry, reviens !" crie Black directement au visage du garçon. Il est au-dessus de Potter, et le secoue sans ménagement. Je n'interviens pas, car le sort n'est pas altéré par le mouvement. De plus, je ne pense pas que son parrain peut le ramener. Je ferme les yeux contre la brûlure qui y réside. Je l'ai fait. Ma potion ma création a fait ça au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Dire que je me sens mal est un euphémisme. « Putain Harry, tu peux pas abandonner ! Ouvre. Tes. Yeux. Maintenant ! » Crie Black furieusement.

Si Black parvient à le ramener. Si Potter survit à ce qui c'est passé au cours de sa vision. Je prie Merlin qu'il ne soit pas fou. Vingt minutes. Il est resté presque vingt minutes sous Doloris. Je ravale la bile qui remonte mon œsophage et me prépare à relancer mon sort quand une exclamation triomphante me surprend.

« C'est ça, Harry ! Viens, Respire ! » crie Black, et Lupin vient à ses pieds, mes livres tombent lourdement sur le sol sans que personne ne le remarque. Je fonce vers eux et me penche derrière l'épaule de Black. Un léger sifflement sort des lèvres de Potter, son dos est arqué et il cherche de l'oxygène.

« Continue, Harry. Encore. Respire », l'encourage Lupin derrière moi. Le visage de Potter est contracté par la douleur et la concentration, je l'entends haleter et s'étrangler. Sa poitrine se gonfle et je souris triomphalement.

« Oui ! » je crie, et Lupin me regarde choqué avant de se retourner vers Potter.

« Maintenant une autre. C'est la première la plus dure. Prends une autre inspiration Harry », le dirige Black, le visage très proche du sien, et il tient sa main repliée en poing. Harry respire de nouveau. Harry ? Ai-je juste pensé Harry ? Potter. Je m'avance et cherche un pouls. Il est faible, mais présent. J'acquiesce à Black et Lupin, et ils sourient stupidement.

« …Je… » halète Potter, et je réalise qu'il essaye de parler. 'Redeviendrait-il conscient ?' je m'étonne sous le choc. Plus près, je voix que ses yeux papillotent pour s'ouvrir. Ses iris roulent et il hésite entre conscience et inconscience, fronce les sourcils, essaye de focaliser son regard errant. Après quelques minutes de respiration haletante, il fixe enfin son regard. Il regarde Black, et un immense sourire illumine son visage. Je sens un frisson le long de mon dos. Ses dents sont rouges de sang. Soit il a mordu sa langue, soit il crache du sang. Quelle que soit la raison, l'effet des dents rougies, des yeux verts non fixes, de la peau cireuse et des cheveux noirs grave une image que ma mémoire n'oubliera jamais. Il est fou. C'est la seule explication pour ce sourire. Je sais ce qu'il a du voir. Je l'ai vu moi-même. Quoique son sourire est trop innocent, trop réel. Il n'y a pas d'amertume ou de rage, juste du pur bonheur. Il a perdu l'esprit.

« …sssshhhh… » Potter essaie encore de parler.

« Quoi ? » demande Black, le visage livide. Il a les mêmes peurs que moi. « Que dis-tu ? » interroge-t-il, le ton hésitant, précautionneux.

« …Shhhhhh. » dit Potter, et il fronce les sourcils de frustration. Lupin regarde Black, inquiet, et s'approche pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Oui, Lupin le pense aussi. 'Peut-il le ressentir d'une manière ou d'une autre ?' je me demande.

« Qu'essaies tu de dire, Harry ? » murmure Black, hésitant. A-t-il peur ? Moi oui.

« Vivant ! » respire Potter. Black sourit, le soulagement apparaît, mais avec du souci.

« Oui, Harry, tu es vivant », répond-il et Potter rit, en secouant la tête. Le sourire de Potter s'altère quand il retire sa main de celle de Black et la passe sur ses lèvres ; il fronce les sourcils à la vue du sang humide qui scintille sur le bout de ses doigts.

« Ca ne peut pas être bien », murmure-t-il, quand soudain ses yeux roulent. Ses dents brillent encore rouge dans sa bouche ouverte, et je passe ma baguette sur le corps de Potter pour estimer les dommages. Black n'a visiblement aucune idée sur la manière d'interpréter le comportement de Potter, mais je suis touché. Bien qu'il ait un rire maniaque, Potter a eut une parole cohérente. Plus que je n'espérais. Je sens un regard et observe Lupin en terminant mon examen.

« Il a subi des dégâts internes, mais rien que les potions post-Doloris ne peuvent soigner. Il n'y a pas de dommage permanent », je lui annonce tranquillement. J'essaie de ne pas attirer l'attention de Black, espérant qu'il est concentré sur le garçon, mais j'échoue. Il renifle avec dérision, s'arrache du côté de Harry, ses yeux bleus me sondent.

« Dommages permanents ? » siffle-t-il. Lupin s'avance immédiatement et place une main pacificatrice sur son épaule.

« Severus, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas travailler sur ces potions pour quand Harry se réveillera ? » propose Lupin, et je sais que je dois partir. Je réponds rapidement à Black, surpris de mon propre manque d'animosité. Peut-être suis-je trop soulagé que le garçon vive pour exprimer de l'amertume ou du ressentiment à son parrain. Pourtant, c'est curieux. Mon cœur n'y est pas en ce moment. Hmmm. Si j'attends suffisamment longtemps, cela passera, je décide, et j'acquiesce à Lupin, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter rapidement la chambre. Potter est inconscient maintenant. Il est toujours vivant. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, à part le tuer, propose une voix des ténèbres dans ma tête. J'ai essayé. Et ce n'était pas assez bien. Je pense qu'il est temps de voir où Molly cache les bonnes choses. Je suis sûr que je l'ai vue prendre une rasade quand elle était à la cuisinière.

****

§§§§§§

« Patmol », dit Remus en voyant Snape quitter la pièce. Le corps de Sirius frissonne sous le contact de Remus.

« Il a failli le tuer », répliqua Sirius, le ton morne.

« Il ne l'a pas fait. Il essayait d'aider », répondit Remus, et il fronça les sourcils quand Sirius se leva brutalement, et rejeta la main de Remus avec colère.

« Harry est mort, Remus. Son cœur a cessé de battre, et il a arrêté de respiré. S'il n'est pas fou en se réveillant, je mange mon chapeau ! Tu n'as pas compris ? Harry est mort ! » Sirius criait presque. Remus se renfrogna et regarda Harry. Ses traits étaient flasques, et sa poitrine bougeait faiblement avec chaque respiration.

« Nous en parlerons dehors », Remus essaya de l'éloigner de Harry. Il décida que le dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'entendre son parrain choqué. De plus, il devait se reposer autant que possible, et il se passerait probablement un moment avant la prochaine attaque.

« Je n'abandonne pas, Remus. Oublie cette idée » déclara Sirius, et Remus se figea à l'expression de son visage. S'il s'était inquiété de la santé mentale de Harry avant, il pensait surtout à Sirius en cet instant. Le visage de Sirius était crispé dans un mélange de stress et de douleur, ses pupilles étaient comme des têtes d'épingles. Le sens olfactif surdéveloppé de Remus pouvait détecter la sueur fétide et l'adrénaline mêlée avec les odeurs habituelles de savon, de thé, de sciure de bois, avec un soupçon de romarin. La fatigue suintait de tous ses pores, et pour parler franchement Sirius avait l'air malade. Remus sentait le désespoir infecter toutes ses pensées, mais le repoussa sauvagement. Il ne voulait pas envisager de perdre Harry et Sirius. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais c'est ce qui pourrait se passer si Harry mourait, et Remus le savait.

« Bien », dit Remus, et il lança un sort de silence sur eux deux pour qu'Harry ne puisse entendre leur conversation. « Nous restons », ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Sirius resta debout un moment, à observer son filleul. Remus réalisa que Sirius était chancelant, incapable de prendre de grandes inspirations. Il tenait se bras défensivement autour de sa poitrine, comme pour prévenir un frisson, et ses doigts pendaient sur le tissu de sa robe au-dessus de chaque coude. Finalement, Remus brisa le silence entre eux. « Je m'inquiète pour toi » déclara-t-il franchement. Sirius rit, un croassement abrupt, mais ce n'était pas de l'humour.

« Je vais bien », répondit-il. Sa réponse du tac au tac.

« Sirius, Harry est le garçon le plus costaud que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il continue de survivre. Mais il a besoin d'aide, et si tu ne peux pas le voir, je dois te le dire. Cela te tue, Sirius, et tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour Harry si tu meurs », termina platement Remus.

« Lunard », Sirius le mit en garde.

« Non, Sirius. Cela doit cesser. Je ne sais pas si c'est le manque de sommeil, le stress, de la culpabilité mal placée ou une accumulation de tout cela, mais tu n'apportes rien de bon à Harry comme ça. Il dépense inutilement de l'énergie à essayer de faire en sorte que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui », déclara Remus.

« Mal placée ? » grogna Sirius.

« Sirius. Regarde toi. Tu t'effondres, et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te garder en un morceau », Remus s'étranglait à cause d'un nœud dans sa gorge. Il luttait pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il savait qu'au moment où il perdrait ce contrôle la conversation serait finie.

Sirius se tourna et traversa rapidement la chambre, attrapa Remus par les épaules et le secoua rageusement. Pendant un moment, Remus crut que Sirius allait le frapper, et se prépara à l'impact, qui n'arriva jamais. Sirius regarda Remus dans les yeux, et le rejeta violemment. Remus évita de justesse la chaise, et rebondit sur le mur. L'air était expulsé de ses poumons sous l'impact et il lutta pour garder son souffle. Il resta debout, regardait Sirius marcher dans l chambre, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant.

Remus réalisa alors que Sirius ressemblait à un animal en cage, et comprit soudain combien Azkaban l'avait amené près du point de rupture. Sirius fit une pause, observa intensément Edwige perchée au sommet de sa cage. Il fixait la chouette blanche comme la neige, et Remus fronça les sourcils. Que regardait Sirius ? Finalement, il se mit à genoux devant Edwige. Des frissons qui courraient le long de son dos informèrent Remus qu'il sanglotait. Remus se figea. Edwige ne savait pas comment interpréter le comportement de Sirius, elle tourna la tête vers Remus et le regarda, anxieuse. 'Tu ne connais pas la moitié du problème', pensa Remus pour l'oiseau.

Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il réconforter Sirius, ou le laisser seul ? Ses propres instincts étaient confus et désespérés, alors il décida de faire confiance au loup. Remus traversa la chambre et s'agenouilla derrière Sirius. De cette manière, Remus ne le verrait pas pleurer, mais pourrait toujours lui apporter un réconfort dont Sirius semblait avoir désespérément besoin.

« T'es tu déjà demandé pourquoi les gens perdent la tête à Azkaban ? » demanda Sirius après un moment. Il avait été dur et inflexible dan un premier temps, mais peut-être aussi détendu à Remus. C'était comme le réconfort que le chien apportait au loup après des transformations particulièrement douloureuses. Camaraderie. Amitié. Fraternité. Meute. Remus retint son souffle. Sirius n'avait jamais parlé de son emprisonnement.

« A cause des souvenirs douloureux », répondit Remus. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Mais après un moment, ça devrait s'arranger, non ? La même histoire un autre jour. Ca devrait vieillir, non ? » demanda Sirius. La réponse de Remus resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

En fait, les Détraqueurs. Ils ne font pas que rappeler les pires souvenirs. Ils les rappellent à leur intensité maximum. Chaque jour, et ça ne diminue jamais », expliqua Sirius, puis il fit une pause. Remus frotta son dos, pour l'apaiser, mais resta silencieux. Remus n'avait jamais entendu Sirius parler d'une manière aussi candide de son séjour là-bas. « Tous les jours, je revoyais James et Lily. Je voyais Harry, et je contemplais la folie de mes actions. Les souvenirs sont supposés diminuer avec le temps, s'estomper pour devenir moins douloureux. De nouveaux souvenirs sont sensés remplacer les anciens, remplir les vides. Je n'y arrive pas », continua Sirius. Remus ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Toi. Tu as eu une dizaine d'années pour faire face à la mort de James et Lily. Je n'ai eu que quelques années », dit Sirius, choqué. « Et tous les mauvais souvenirs. C'est comme s'ils avaient brûlé, gravés dans ma mémoire. Je peux voir beaucoup plus clairement leur mort, Godric's Hollow, et le visage contorsionné de Peter mieux que n'importe quelle autre chose que j'ai vécue », termina Sirius, sa voix amère et demandant le pardon en même temps.

« Donc Azkaban a causé une perte de mémoire ? » demanda Remus, effrayé par sa curiosité, mais en besoin de comprendre mieux son ami. Il comprenait également que parler de ça pouvait aider à diminuer la culpabilité qui empoisonnait Sirius.

« Je pense. C'est bizarre pour moi, Lunard. Les bons souvenirs. Ils ressemblent à des échos. Estompés et indistincts, leurs images sont floues », dit-il faiblement. Remus pria pour que son ami reste un peu entre ses bras. C'était le plus de réconfort qu'il avait pu apporter à ses amis depuis que Sirius était arrivé après avoir reçu une mission de Dumbledore. « Je déteste ça, Lunard. Je déteste en quoi ça me transforme. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'être obsédé, et je ne sais pas comment arrêter ça », confessa Sirius.

Remus pensa à ce qu'avait dit Sirius, et se mordit la lèvre, l'air absent. « De quoi te rappelles-tu depuis ton évasion ? Des Maraudeurs et de Poudlard ? » interrogea Remus.

« Hm. Peu, en fait, mais je ne peux pas y penser. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à l'esprit », répondit Sirius. Remus soupira et ferma les yeux un moment.

« Tuer Peter », murmura Remus. Sirius acquiesça. « Avais tu des pauses avec les Détraqueurs à Azkaban ? Je veux dire, ils étaient là tout le temps, ou juste une partie de la journée ? » continua Remus.

« Aux repas, et de minuit à six heures nous étions seuls », dit Sirius. Remus décida de pousser les investigations aussi loin qu'il oserait et de récolter autant d'informations que possible avant que Sirius ne se referme. C'était ce que Remus avait attendu. De comprendre ce qu'un de ses amis vivait.

« Est-ce que les bons souvenirs revenaient ? » voulu savoir Remus. « Quand tu étais seul ? » Sirius acquiesça.

« Ils revenaient, mais pas pour me réconforter. Ca me rappelait juste combien j'avais échoué avec tout le monde », expliqua Sirius, la voix morne.

« Et tes souvenirs de Godric's Hollow ? Ont-ils faiblis depuis ? Perdu de l'intensité ? » continua Remus.

« Un peu, mais je pense que c'est parce que j'ai été capable de faire quelque chose de ça. Que veux-tu en faire, Lunard ? » demanda Sirius, et Remus s'étonna que son ami lui permette de le toucher. Remus rassembla ses pensées, sachant qu'il devait le dire correctement.

« Je pense », commença Remus pensivement, avant de faire une pause. Sirius se débarrassa de ses bras, et se tourna vers lui. Il s'assit sur le sol les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, les yeux rouges et irrités. Son ombre de fin d'après-midi rendait son visage encore plus pâle, et ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés rappelaient à Remus cette nuit à la Cabane Hurlante. La nuit où un homme sauvage était retourné dans sa vie, et avait changé tout ce qu'il pensait savoir, et lui avait donné une seconde chance, et de l'espoir.

« Tu es en train de me tuer, ici. Crache ça », dit Sirius, la bouche décalée dans son visage épuisé et solennel.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de la répression de mémoire ? » demanda Remus. Sirius secoua la tête. « Terme moldu. Jamais entendu parler ? » interrogea Remus.

« Mais mon problème n'a rien à voir avec de la répression de mémoire. C'est même plutôt le contraire », dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Il commença à se balancer, d'avant en arrière, en utilisant les plantes de ses pieds, et Remus devait forcer ses poumons pour respirer, sa gorge était nouée. Sirius avait l'air si perdu, si infantile.

« Quelquefois, quelque chose peut se passer, quelque chose de si triste, traumatique, que l'esprit ne sait pas quoi faire avec. Ton esprit peut réprimer le souvenir d'un événement, ou développer quelques stratégies pour ne pas avoir à y faire face, ou s'arranger autrement pour y faire face quand quelque chose au fond de toi décide que tu es suffisamment fort pour y faire face », expliqua Remus pensivement.

« Mais je ne réprime rien », protesta Sirius. Lunard leva la main.

« Laisse moi terminer, ici. Parfois, réprimer la mémoire n'est pas la meilleure chose pour toi. Parfois, la victime passe tant de temps à essayer de ne pas y penser, que quelque soit le souvenir réprimé, quand il revient, il est dix fois plus fort qu'il ne l'était avant », continua Remus, maintenant en mode professeur.

« Oui, oui. Il y a bientôt une question, non ? » demanda Sirius, en roulant les yeux. Il commençait à recouvrer sa composition, maintenant, mais Remus savait qu'il devait poursuivre sa théorie autant que possible.

« Maintenant regardons les Détraqueurs. Même théorie. Les pires souvenirs de ta vie rejoués sans cesse. C'est une blessure qui ne guérit jamais, qui ne cicatrise pas, qui ne finit jamais. L'équivalent d'un flash-back, rien de plus. Le revivre te consume. Essentiellement, ça occupe une telle part de tes pensées et sentiments que ça laisse très peu de place pour le reste », continua Remus. Sirius l'écoutait attentivement à présent. « Pour toi, ceci a été induit magiquement, ce qui le rend pire. Je ne doute pas que tu serais encore hanté par ces évènements si tu n'étais pas allé en prison, mais tu le serais moins », Remus fit une pause.

« Et donc » Sirius le poussa à continuer, irrité.

« J'essaie de te dire que je ne pense pas que tes bons souvenirs sont partis, diminués ou estompés d'une quelconque manière », expliqua Remus.

« Tu ne penses pas ? » s'étonna Sirius. Remus secoua la tête. Et alors que penses tu ? », l'interrogea-t-il.

« Que les souvenirs que tu as été forcé de revivre si longtemps les ont noyés sous leur intensité, et que dès lors que ces souvenirs commenceront à diminuer, les autres souvenirs longtemps oubliés, reviendront », déclara Remus.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils diminuent d'intensité, Remus. Et j'en ai malheureusement ajouté quelques nouveaux au Top Ten que je n'avais pas avant ; Harry s'évanouissant dans mes bras chez les Durleys, là aujourd'hui quand il a cessé de respirer, son visage quand il a dit à Dumbledore ce qui c'est passé après qu'il ait disparu dans le labyrinthe. Je ne sens aucun de ces souvenirs diminuer. C 'est juste en train de changer vers de nouveaux mauvais souvenirs », finit Sirius résigné, sa tête tombant faiblement sur ses genoux, pendant qu'il continuait à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« Alors nous devons remplir le vide plus vite avec de meilleurs souvenirs », murmura Remus.

« Et s'il n'y a pas de meilleurs souvenirs ? Et si demain je perds Harry ? » demanda Sirius. Remus connaissait la vérité de ces paroles. Sa propre conversation avec Harry le hantait encore.

« Alors rendons demain meilleur », répondit Remus fermement. Sirius se tourna et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Es tu cinglé ? » répliqua-t-il, la frustration et l'ennui rivalisaient face à l'optimisme dégoûtant de Remus face à une situation complètement désespérée. Sirius observa Harry un moment, et bizarrement sa lèvre se courba en rictus. « Je ne peux même pas lui parler ou le rassurer. Il est inconscient ! » Remus soupira. Sirius n'avait pas compris, ou alors il l'ignorait complètement.

« Sirius, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. Merlin sait que ça ne m'est pas arrivé souvent. Mais je crois toujours aux miracles. Harry a survécu au sortilège de mort bébé. Sans entraînement, sans manifestations que nous ayons jamais vues toi ou moi, il a vaincu le plus noir des sorciers de notre époque. Si un lapin peut sortir d'un chapeau », Sirius fronça les sourcils à la référence moldue, mais n'interrompit pas, « Harry peut le faire », dit Remus.

« Je suis fatigué, Lunard. Et je ne sais pas combien je peux encore donner », répondit Sirius, frottant son visage fatigué avec ses mains. Remus entendit le crash de la barbe de trois jours de son ami avec ses mains. Il pouvait presque goûter l'épuisement de Sirius.

« Alors, dors Patmol. Et retiens ceci. Harry n'est pas stupide. Plus tu seras avec lu, le mieux il ira. Il est trop observateur pour son propre bien, tu ne peux pas le tromper. Tu as besoin de plus de repos, et oui, de passer du temps seul ou loin de lui. Et il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Si les rôles étaient inversés, je peux te garantir que Harry s'appuierait sur ses amis pour du soutien, pour passer du temps, ou jouer au quidditch », déclara Remus, sachant que c'était parfaitement vrai. Il l'avait clairement vu lors de son passage à Poudlard. Une période qu'il chérissait. Remus soupira. Encore. Il l'avait beaucoup fait au cours de cette conversation.

« J'ai failli le perdre », murmura Sirius. « Même après tout ce temps, je sui incapable de le protéger », dit-il.

« Mais il n'est pas seul. Plus maintenant. Grâce à toi », le réconforta Remus.

« Mais dans ses visions, il est seul avec Voldemort », ajouta Sirius, sa voix disparaissait vers un murmure.

« Mais il est toujours vivant, Sirius. Il est toujours le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, même après tout ce temps. Il continue à lui faire face ! Il semble qu'on pourrait le perdre à chaque seconde. Nous avons failli le perdre. Mais il est encore là, Sirius, et il a besoin de toi. Pas de l'homme brisé par la culpabilité qu'Azkaban a essayé de faire, mais de celui que j'ai connu. Celui qui achève les jumeaux et fait des mauvaises farces un choix de carrière. Celui qui en a tellement vu, mais qui est passé, qui sait qu'il a mit la pagaille et qu'il a payé beaucoup plus que quiconque devrait avoir à le faire. Celui qui boit du thé qui ressemble à de l'acide de batterie, et flirte honteusement avec Molly pour avoir du rab », expliqua Remus. Sirius prit une grande inspiration, et Remus put sentir de la tension quitter Sirius, d'après sa posture.

« Je suis perdu, Lunard. J'ai raté avec James et Lily, et je ne peux pas repousser le sentiment que les choses vont être bien pires, avant d'avoir l'espoir que ça aile mieux », murmura-t-il, et Remus réalisa que Sirius s'endormait. Il ne répondit pas, et laissa plutôt son ami dormir. Les yeux de Sirius se fermèrent, il cessa de se balancer, et sa respiration se fit plus calme. Remus s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa un moment.

Quand il se réveilla, Remus lui suggéra de rejoindre Harry sous la forme de Patmol. Pendant leur brève période de vie commune avant de sauver Harry, Remus avait réalisé les difficultés que Sirius avait à s'endormir. Il était plus simple pour lui de dormir en tant que Patmol. Sniffles, se corrigea Remus avec un sourire froid. Même en Animagus, Sirius avait toujours des cauchemars, il semblait un peu moins secoué le lendemain matin.

Sirius s'empêcha de se transformer chez les Weasley parce qu'il était à moitié conscient de ses cauchemars, mais après leur conversation, Remus réalisa combien Sirius était affamé de réconfort. En tant que chien, Remus le savait, Sniffles pouvait sauter sur le lit de Harry, sans occuper trop d'espace, et se faufiler au travers de certains mécanismes de défense de Harry pour cacher à son entourage ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Comme un ancien prisonnier que Remus connaissait.

Si Harry survivait à cela, et Remus priait les dieux quels qu'ils soient pour cela, Remus ne doutait pas que Sirius pouvait guérir. En haussant les épaules, Remus regarda le garçon endormi de nouveau et fut étonné de voir Harry le fixer, ses yeux trop intenses pour évaluer. Il espérait juste que Harry serait capable de guérir.

****

À suivre

****

(1)Normalement la phrase est : dire que je me sens mal est la litote du siècle. Euphémisme était une autre possibilité au mot ''understatement '', qui franchement collé mieux, bien qu'on a retiré ''siècle''


	20. Puisje en avoir encore, Monsieur?

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et __**Violette**_

**Bêta correctrice : **Liselou

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **20; **Traduit : **27, 30; **En cours : **28,31

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale_

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_&_

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 20 Puis-je en avoir encore, Monsieur ?**

Percy Weasley traversa son petit bureau sans fenêtre. Les sorts qui illuminaient son bureau tremblotèrent, comme toujours. En des moments plus alcoolisés- _la fête de Noël du bureau, pour être exact. Il avait abjuré les mélanges … beaucoup trop savoureux … et le Nouvel An après avoir vu les photos de la soirée_-, il avait juré entendre tout le temps bourdonner, où qu'il soit. Les chaussures de Percy frappaient le sol brillant, il se trouvait dans une situation qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas : le conflit. Soupirant lourdement, il faisait tourner sa baguette entre son pouce et son index.

Le Ministre Cornelius Fudge avait rempli les formulaires pour faire interroger Harry. Percy fronça les yeux en se rappelant l'éloquent gribouillage qui servait de signature au bas du parchemin, parchemin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Percy aimait son travail. Il était rempli de détails, de litiges précis, et l'informait des affaires de tout le monde. Mariages, divorces, cautions, certificats, récompenses, morts, taille des propriétés. Si ça requérait un parchemin et une plume, _de préférence en plusieurs exemplaires_, ça arrivait sur son bureau. Le Ministre lui avait confié ce poste tôt dans sa carrière. D'abord, Percy l'avait pris pour une insulte. Après tout, il savait qu'il était destiné à de grandes choses au Ministère, mais il comprenait que '_nous passons tous du temps dans les tranchées, mon garçon_', bien que le Ministre Fudge soit parvenu, par un transfert latéral, un membre de la Fondation de Guérison Grindelwald.

Percy avait rapidement ignoré les implications liés au fait que cet assignement était à sens unique, que personne n'était promu par sa position actuelle. Finalement, Percy trouvait son travail épanouissant. Un autre homme se serait enfuit en courant de ce cauchemar bureaucratique qui composait ses tâches quotidiennes, mais pour Percy c'était un gigantesque puzzle, avec des pièces manquantes et plusieurs images. Totalement fascinant.

Le côté caché de tout cela était qu'il était devenu le seul subalterne Weasley dans les employés de Fudge, _son père étant beaucoup trop proche de Dumbledore au goût de Fudge. _Il était le délégué non officiel de la brigade de Fudge chargé de découvrir les choses en lien avec Harry Potter. Percy avait encore des doutes sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Après tout, il ne l'aurait pas cru à moins de le voir lui-même. Mais il savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas blessé une cantharide -_non, Percy. Une mouche. Pas une cantharide. Plus jamais- _et qu'il avait même montré le plus grand respect à Cedric Diggory pendant leur compétition lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il s'était senti un parfait idiot de cuisiner Harry à propos de ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursleys. Il savait que les vacances qu'Harry avait passées avec eux n'avaient pas été plaisantes, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça aille aussi loin. Les questions que le Ministre avait demandé à Percy de poser étaient stupides et condescendantes, mais il les avait posées malgré tout … Avant que Ron n'explose. Percy rougit de honte au souvenir de son jeune frère le grondant.

Mais ce qui faisait frissonner Percy maintenant, ce qu'il avait désespérément voulu comprendre, c'était pourquoi Harry avait eu cette réaction devant le journal. Fudge avait insisté pour qu'il soit montré. Harry avait agi comme s'il avait reconnu certains visages. Comment pouvait-il connaître ces personnes ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard, et Percy savait qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de rencontrer beaucoup de monde. En fait, Percy savait que les déplacements d'Harry se limitaient entre la maison des Dursleys, Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse et le Terrier. Alors pourquoi avait-il reculé, fait ce bruit bizarre avec sa gorge, avant de s'enfuir à l'étage sans la moindre explication ?

Cette question tourmentait Percy à présent, et il savait que la question attendait une réponse. Il ferait donc l'impardonnable … au moins aussi loin que son père était concerné, une fois qu'il aurait découvert. Et probablement le reste de la famille aussi. Il approuvait l'interrogatoire d'Harry Potter.

Percy soupira encore. Il faisait bouger sa baguette, sans y faire vraiment attention. Il aimait bien Harry, depuis le début. Il était un bon petit. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de zones d'ombre, et avec les rumeurs de disparitions de sorciers et de sorcières qui s'amplifiaient, si Harry en savait plus que le Ministère … hé bien, ça devrait changer. Certains secrets ne devaient pas être gardés. Percy se raccrocha aux recommandations de son rapport. Il espérait juste que le reste de la famille comprendrait pourquoi.

**§§§§§§**

Il avait alterné les périodes de conscience et d'inconscience pendant deux jours. Les dommages du Doloris étaient presque guéris, mais les symptômes persistants que j'ai essayé d'étouffer reviennent de plus belle. Les tremblements, frissons, pertes de contrôle musculaire de Potter sont aussi mauvais que lorsque je les ai vus la première fois. Black dort avec Potter sous sa forme de clébard, repose au pied du lit et jette des regards expressifs à quiconque entre dans la chambre de Potter. Pour être franc, c'est lui qui a remarqué en premier que Potter n'était plus inconscient mais endormi. Je ne suis pas joueur, mais avec la chance de Potter, j'étais prêt à bondir au premier signe de mouvement oculaire rapide, juste pour être sûr qu'il se repose sans risquer d'autres rêves.

« … mmmmph… » murmure la masse sous les draps. L'autre masse. Les oreilles de Black se dressent : il est clair qu'il va revenir à sa forme humaine, mais je lève la main.

« Black … Je dois lui demander ce qui c'est passé. Si tu le surveilles comme une mère, il pourrait bien se fermer comme une huître », lui dis-je. Je pense que c'est plutôt gentil de ma part. Pas de commentaire mordant. Rien de sournois. Juste de l'honnêteté. Il me regarde en clignant des yeux, considérant ma requête. Reniflant, il retourne au pied du lit. OK. Il ne part pas, ce que j'aurai souhaité, mais je le fais rester sous forme Animagus. Cela retire de la pression, des inquiétudes à Potter à propos de ces réactions.

Des yeux verts me regardent, un peu flous, pendant que je m'assieds sur le côté du lit de Potter.

« Bonne après-midi, monsieur Potter », dis-je. Il essaie d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

« mmmph… partez…" murmure Potter, d'une voix éraillée, crue. Prometteur. Il ne babille pas, ne bave pas. Il semble cohérent. De bonnes nouvelles.

« Voulez vous un peu d'eau ? », je lui demande, en approchant un verre d'eau fraîche, avec une paille qui flotte à la surface.

« …mmmm… » murmure Potter, mais il tourne son visage vers moi, et j'observe son expression lasse une fois de plus. Il y a beaucoup de rouge dans ses yeux. En fronçant les sourcils, je me penche quand il essaie de se relever vers une position assise. Sa respiration accroche un peu, je devine qu'il sent les symptômes persistants, mais ne se plaint pas. Orgueil de Gryffondor. Posant le verre de côté pour le moment, je le tiens sous les aisselles et le relève, réprimant un frisson à sa maigreur. Il n'y a presque pas de poids à soulever. J'ignore son expression étonnée à me voir l'aider. Il cligne des yeux, fatigué, et recherche ses lunettes distraitement. Je secoue la tête et tient sa main un moment. En fronçant encore plus les sourcils, je plonge vers son visage.

« Quoi ? » demande Potter à moitié endormi, les yeux non fixés sur moi, qui finissent par loucher à cause de ma proximité. Il a de petits vaisseaux sanguins éclatés sous les yeux qui lui donnent l'air d'avoir deux yeux au beurre noir. Indication de grande tension interne. Quelque chose que je vois d'habitude sur des cas de simples nausées prolongées. Il y a très peu de blanc dans ses yeux. En fait, il y a des vaisseaux sanguins oculaires abîmés, et je voix à peine une substance laiteuse sur sa sclérotique. Je jette un œil sur Black, qui observe mon examen avec appréhension.

« Tu crois que tu peux tenir le verre ? » je demande au garçon. Il grogne, ce qui me fait sourire en lui tendant le verre, sauvant les apparences. Orgueil mis à part, il manque de le lâcher au lieu de reposer le verre sur un oreiller posé sur son giron et de s'avancer pour boire. Ses yeux se ferment avec extase quand le liquide coule dans sa gorge. Je suis plutôt inquiet. Il présente une escalade de ses précédents symptômes, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'inquiéter sur ce point. Distraitement, je pose ses lunettes à côté du verre. Black s'éloigne discrètement du lit et me suis dans un coin de la chambre.

« Fais savoir à Madame Pomfrey que j'aimerais la voir quand elle aura un moment. Et amène un bouillon en revenant », l'instruis-je. Il reste assis à mes pieds. En attente d'une explication. Ah, bon elfe de maison de la vieille école. « Je voudrais qu'elle l'examine à cause des nouvelles blessures dues à ses visions », lui dis-je. Il est toujours assis. Je soupire comme un martyre, et le regarde fixement, mais j'abandonne, comme il le prévoyait. « Regarde ses yeux. Je n'aime pas les vaisseaux sanguins éclatés à l'intérieur », continuai-je. Il acquiesce une fois, et quitte la pièce. Je n'ai pas exposé mes peurs à haute voix. Je ne demande pas à Potter si sa vision est anormalement floue.

« Quoi ? » lance Potter, penché vers l'oreiller, en me tendant le verre vide. Bien. Je remplis le verre et le lui présente.

« Quoi, en effet, Mr. Potter », je réponds. Il me fixe, et ses yeux sont si … vieux, mais il y a un bonheur que je n'y avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Je fronce les sourcils. « Votre enthousiasme m'inquiète. Pourriez-vous me l'expliquer ? » je lui demande. Droit au but. Bien pour moi. Pas d'insulte. Il a un sourire narquois, et pose le verre sur son giron. Ses doigts peuvent tout juste tenir la paille à ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que l'enthousiasme est un crime ? » rétorque-t-il, et son estomac gargouille bruyamment. Ses yeux s'arrondissent, et il rougit, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Black sera là dans quelques minutes avec un bouillon. Jusque là, j'insiste pour que vous me racontiez votre rêve. Quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose de différent, et si je dois continuer à vous aider, je dois savoir exactement ce que c'était », déclarai-je fermement. Il mord sa lèvre un instant, et je devine un dialogue intérieur à ses expressions. Ennuyé, je lève un sourcil. « Il n'y a rien à débattre, Potter », l'instruis-je. Il me regarde et hausse les épaules. Ennuyeuse habitude.

« Pendant les dernières semaines, il y a eut des moments, brefs parfois, où les gens pouvaient me voir, juste avant de mourir », dit-il sérieusement. Hmmm. Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Dans vos visions ? » je précise. Il lève un sourcil. « Oui, oui, question stupide », j'ajoute pour balayer son expression. « Comment vous voient-ils ? Vous parlent-ils ? » je le questionne, en réprimant un frisson. Je me sens bizarre en pensant à ce qu'il a vu. Il a quinze ans. Potter réfléchit à ma question pendant un moment.

« Je pense que je suis comme un fantôme. Je ne peux certainement rien toucher. La plupart me remarquent, mais avant ils ne me voyaient pas. Ils m'observent », explique-t-il. Son regard devient plus distant, et sa voix faiblit.

« Vous dîtes que c'est juste avant qu'ils ne meurent. Qui les tue ? » Je l'interromps dans ses pensées.

« Je pense que c'est seulement quand Voldemort les tue, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. On m'a parlé seulement trois fois », continue-t-il.

« Que disaient-ils ? » je veux savoir. Les poils de mes avant-bras se hérissent. Ils lui ont parlé ? Merlin. Je combats le besoin de fermer mes yeux pour chasser les souvenirs qui m'envahissent. Je supplie à l'aide. Je pleure pour le pardon.

« La première était une vieille femme. C'était il y a longtemps. Elle me disait de me réveiller. La seconde était une petite fille. La troisième était la mère de la petite fille. Elle m'a dit 'merci' », ajoute Potter.

« Qu'a dit la petite fille ? » je veux en savoir plus, le cœur serré. Potter a tourné autour du pot depuis son réveil. _Bien sûr, qu'il a vu des meurtres d'enfants_, je me corrige. Je sais mieux que quiconque les horreurs qu'il a vues. Merlin lui vienne en aide.

« Bien … c'est la partie intéressante », dit-il, et son visage s'illumine, étrangement. Je m'avance et l'écoute avidement raconter son rêve. « … donc, vous voyez, si je prends encore cette potion, je pourrai rester suffisamment dans le rêve pour aider les gens », conclut-il. Mon esprit errant revient au présent. Je cligne des yeux. Lentement. Plusieurs fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous donner de nouveau cette potion ? » je demande, choqué. Il fait une pause, son enthousiasme se calme.

« Parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Je sais qu'elle va bien, Professeur », ajoute-t-il, ses yeux plaidant aussi maintenant.

« Potter, vous êtes presque mort. Non. Oubliez ça. Vous _êtes_ mort. Regardez-vous. Vous ne pouvez même pas tenir un verre. Je ne vous donnerai pas ça », je déclare. Son visage retombe.

« Mais … » proteste-t-il. Il est épuisé. Les poches sous ses yeux sont beaucoup trop sombres. Les vaisseaux brisés parlent plus clairement que n'importe quel mot qu'il pourrait prononcer. En temps normal, il ne discuterait pas avec moi, mais son jugement est clairement altéré.

« Avez vous été vu par d'autres enfants dans vos rêves ? » je poursuis l'interrogatoire. C'est la partie dont je ne voulais pas parler, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Il secoue la tête.

« Non. Seulement juste avant qu'ils ne meurent. Quelques enfants m'ont vu à ce moment là. Ils suppliaient … » dit Potter, avant de refermer brusquement la bouche. Ses yeux sont des piscines de douleur quand il relève le visage vers moi. « Je l'ai aidée, Professeur. Je … Ne me laissez pas impuissant de nouveau », ajoute-t-il tout doucement. J'avale ma salive, bien que ma bouche soit sèche. En soupirant, je m'avance vers lui et le fixe intensément.

« Potter. Il y a un moment et un endroit pour tout. Votre heure viendra, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui », je déclare. Je comprends son besoin irrésistible. Agir pour faire les choses bien. Penser qu'un vieil homme amer comme moi a un besoin irrépressible de s'amender est quelque chose que peu de gens peuvent comprendre. OK. Deux. Albus et Minerva. Je comprends son refus de rester assis et de regarder les autres souffrir. Je vois à son visage qu'il est épuisé, et que je refuse la seule chose qui rend ses visions supportables, car elle lui permet de satisfaire le 'complexe de héros' qu'il semble avoir. Donc, j'ai donné un os à ronger au garçon, un peu d'espoir.

« Vous avez prouvé que vous pouvez ne pas être seulement observateur, mais aussi participer. Vous dîtes ne pas pouvoir interagir physiquement. Essayez d'autres moyens », je suggère. Il fronce les sourcils un moment, et me regarde. Je comprends à son expression qu'il se demande si je plaisante. « Avez vous essayé la magie ? » je lui demande. Ses yeux errent un instant, puis il relève ses sourcils, fait une moue pensive, juste au moment où Black revient avec un bouillon de bœuf. Faites confiance au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, au héros du monde magique, pour ne pas penser à utiliser la magie. _Que le ciel nous vienne en aide_. Je me lève, contourne la chaise, et laisse la place à Black.

« Fais en sorte qu'il le finisse, voire qu'il en prenne plus. Je retourne au château pour faire quelques recherches complémentaires », je donne les instructions à Black. Il tourne yeux bleus fiers vers moi, et je sais qu'il pense que je ne reviendrai pas vers son filleul sans quelque chose qui ressemble à une coupe. J'ai un sourire sombre. Il semble avoir cet état d'esprit maintenant, mais attendez ce soir. Il lit mon expression correctement, et s'il était un corniaud, il me mordrait. A présent, il me tourne le dos, s'assit au bord du lit, et s'installe pour aider son filleul à manger.

« Merci, Professeur », appelle Harry, d'une voix faible mais ferme. J'acquiesce brièvement et quitte la pièce. Je refuse d'être satisfait de voir combien il est moins enthousiaste maintenant.

Rétrospectivement, je pense que j'ai peut-être remarqué ce maudit rat en descendant faire ma malle. Je sais que j'ai vu une ombre dans le coin de mon œil, mais je n'ai pensé à rien sur le moment. Il y a tant de distractions au Terrier, chacune plus ennuyeuse que la précédente, que j'ai tendance à tout mélanger sauf les détails les plus pertinents … Ceci inclus la plupart des conversations, à moins que je m'y intéresse. Avec du recul, disons 20/20.

**§§§§§§**

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il y a certainement moyen d'aider », dit Ron, exaspéré. Il posa rageusement son cavalier sur le jeu d'échecs sorcier. Le reste de ses pièces le maudirent, bruyamment, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Hermione.

« C'est plutôt … explicite », observa-t-elle.

« Devine quoi », lança-t-il à travers ses mains qu'il frottait sur son visage, par frustration.

« Trop facile », répliqua Hermione. Les jumeaux.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait monter ? » demanda Ron, anxieux. Il n'avait pas vu Harry éveillé depuis des jours, et il sentait qu'il devait se rassurer en voyant que son ami allait bien. Hermione sourit.

« Laisse à Sirius le temps de lui faire prendre un repas. Il est si faible qu'il n'est qu'à moitié conscient. Je préfère savoir qu'il mange avant d'aller le voir », continua-t-elle. Ron soupira, et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

« On doit faire quelque chose », ajouta Ron après une pause. Il brûlait du besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour aider son ami.

« Que proposes-tu de faire ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse. Elle savait reconnaître quand il avait une idée, mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

« J'ai entendu comment Papa essaye d'aider Dumbledore », commença Ron. Hermione s'assit près de lui, intéressée.

« Oui ? Que fait-il ? » Le pressa-t-elle.

« Il essaye de trouver … la trace d'un parchemin », dit-il en faisant un effort pour retrouver la phrase correcte.

« La trace d'un papier ? »répéta Hermione, qui levait un sourcil pendant qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage fatigué.

« La trace d'un parchemin », se corrigea Ron.

« Je sais ce que cela signifie. Il semble que Fudge aurait laissé une sorte de preuve bureaucratique … Donc, monsieur Weasley essaye de trouver ce que Fudge a fait des corps, non ? » Résuma Hermione. Ron réprima un sourire. C'était surprenant de voir comment Hermione pouvait être déterminée quand elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Et à quel point elle était intelligente. Ron acquiesça.

« C'est cela. Mais apparemment il est découragé parce qu'il y a tellement de documents… », Expliqua Ron.

« Ron, tu es génial », dit Hermione, les yeux brillants. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je le suis ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« Bien sûr. Réfléchis-y. Tu veux faire quelque chose pour aider ? Demandons à Monsieur Weasley s'il peut rapporter du travail, des dossiers à la maison. Et toi et moi nous en chargeons ! » Termina Hermione, triomphante.

« Hermione, on chercherait quoi ? » demanda Ron, avide de trouver quelque chose pour que le Ministère laisse Harry tranquille, mais incertain de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« La même chose que Monsieur Weasley. Quelque chose de bizarre. », Expliqua Hermione.

« Comme quoi ? » poursuivit Ron. Il voulait être utile, mais était aussi conscient du fait que s'ils se partageaient le travail et qu'il manquait quelque chose, probablement personne ne le verrait jamais. Il ne le dit pas à Hermione, mais elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux flottant autour de sa tête comme un pissenlit sauvage.

Il pleuvait dehors, et Ron découvrit bientôt qu'il pouvait prédire le temps rien qu'en observant les cheveux d'Hermione. Plus ils étaient bouclés et frisés, plus la pluie était probable. Se concentrant sur le présent, il la regarda ranger le jeu d'échecs.

« J'ai aidé mes parents à découvrir qu'un employé volait de l'argent, une fois », déclara-t-elle.

« Comment l'avez vous découvert ? » interrogea Ron, intrigué.

« Les habitudes. Ils prenaient de l'argent sur des petites sommes, des petits achats qui ne nécessitaient pas de facture. Si on ne connaît pas le montant exact, quelques livres ne sont pas remarquées. Mais ajoute ces petits vols sur un mois, et soudain, ce sont des milliers de livres », ajouta-t-elle.

« Des livres ? »répéta Ron. Hermione secoua la tête impatiemment.

« De l'argent moldu », lui apprit-elle.

« Donc c'est ce que Fudge fait à ton avis ? », questionna Ron. Hermione fit non de la tête.

« Non, mais je pense qu'il doit avoir de l'argent. Il ne le fait pas de lui-même. Nous l'avons déjà déterminé. Donc la question est : Comment le fait-il ? Il a besoin d'argent et de main-d'œuvre, et il doit le justifier au Ministère. Il ne peut pas venir et dire 'Je veux de l'argent pour persécuter Harry Potter et couvrir le fait que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu', non ? Il le cache, et l'appelle autrement », expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu pense qu'on peut vraiment le trouver ? » interrogea encore Ron. Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Ron, tu es un stratège doué, et je suis une bonne chercheuse. Je crois qu'à nous deux nous avons une chance. Maintenant, nous devons convaincre ton père de nous laisser l'aider », dit Hermione en le regardant avec l'air d'attendre qu'il le fasse.

Ron se leva, le cœur battant. Il voulait commencer maintenant, à cet instant. Enfin quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire ! Il avait attendu sur le côté trop longtemps, et il devenait agité.

Ça arrivait. Ron savait qu'il devenait nerveux. Pendant un moment, il avait même pensé avoir vu Croutard la nuit dernière. Après avoir frotté ses yeux, l'ombre était partie, mais cela avait suffisamment effrayé Ron pour qu'il demande où était Pattenrond, en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Hermione avait eu l'air blessée. Ron cru qu'il l'avait énervée par sa seule question … Ils avaient une histoire pénible avec ce maudit chat, de toute façon, mais il avait évolué. A la fin, le chat s'était bien conduit.

« Je suis d… » avait commencé à dire Ron, mais Hermione leva la main et secoua la tête.

« C'est bon, Ron. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il a disparu il y a quelques semaines. », continua-t-elle tristement. Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi n'en as tu pas parlé ? » demanda-t-il à son amie. Elle le regarda en levant un sourcil.

« Comme si cela t'intéressait ? » avait-elle rétorqué. Ron sentit son visage chauffer.

« Je peux ne pas aimer ton chat, mais il est important pour toi, alors, oui, ça m'intéresse », répliqua-t-il avec colère. Hermione soupira.

« Désolée, désolée. Je suis sur les nerfs, c'est tout. Il me manque. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit là, tu sais », ajouta-t-elle, le regard franc. Ron revit toutes les fois où il avait aperçu le chat sur ses genoux. Ses yeux qui louchaient quand il ronronnait. Il semblait toujours savoir quand elle allait s'asseoir plus de quelques minutes, et venait rapidement réclamer ses genoux. Elle le caressait d'un air absent, même quand elle étudiait, ou qu'elle n'allait pas bien, ou qu'elle était stressée. Bien sûr, le chat avait l'étrange capacité de s'étendre sur n'importe quels livres et parchemins étalés sur la table. Il acquiesça. « Il a commencé à agir bizarrement juste avant que nous ne quittions Poudlard l'année dernière », dit Hermione. Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n'en savait rien.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'bizarre' ? » questionna Ron. Après tout, presque tout était bizarre avec ce chat.

« Bien … Une fois je suis allée rendre visite à Harry. J'avais 'emprunté' sa cape d'invisibilité », avoua Hermione, l'air coupable. Ron était stupéfié. Il avait fait la même chose.

Les choses avaient tourné si mal et si vite à la fin de la quatrième année, que parfois Ron devait se rassurer, vérifier que Harry était encore là, qu'il était vivant et allait bien … Bon, à peu près bien. « C'était très tôt un matin. A trois heures environ », continua Hermione, guettant les réactions de Ron à sa confession. Ron secoua la tête.

« Je l'ai aussi fait », dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et cela illumina son visage. Il y avait une compréhension entre eux. Il avait commencé à se sentir, comment dire, un peu protecteur envers Harry. Il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter clairement, mais il était heureux d'apprendre qu'Hermione ressentait les mêmes choses que lui.

« Pattenrond était assis à côté du lit d'Harry », raconta Hermione. Ron fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, Pattenrond n'agissait comme cela qu'avec Hermione.

« C'est bizarre », commenta Ron. Hermione acquiesça.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Mais il est très sensible. Je veux dire, il semble toujours savoir quand je vais mal, alors j'ai pensé qu'il voulait aider Harry qui était malheureux », poursuivit Hermione. Ron réprima un soupir. La tristesse était la litote du siècle, le phénomène sous-évalué.

« Ça explique des choses. Est-ce cela ? » demanda Ron, intrigué. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, il était au niveau du coude d'Harry. Le blessé », continua Hermione. Ron acquiesça. « Il reniflait le coude comme s'il était fasciné par l'odeur. Ça donnait la chair de poule. Il avait une étrange expression, Ron. J'aurai juré qu'il avait l'air … furieux. Ses yeux louchaient, et il avait la bouche à moitié ouverte … ça donnait la chair de poule », dit-elle, et son visage était devenu plus pâle. Quoi qu'elle ait vu, cela l'effrayait encore. Bien sûr, rien que voir Pattenrond au milieu de la nuit avait effrayé Ron plus d'une fois. Avait-il déjà dit que ce chat était bizarre ?

« A-t-il fait quelque chose d'autre ? » avait réagi Ron. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non. Je l'ai ramené à la maison, il avait l'air bien quelques jours … mais il est parti. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis », ajouta-t-elle tristement. Ron fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait longtemps.

« Est-ce normal ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà fait avant ? » interrogea Ron. Hermione acquiesça.

« Oui, mais jamais si longtemps. Une semaine pour la plus longue fugue », répondit-elle.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien », dit Ron pour la rassurer. Mais cela ne le rassurait pas lui. Il savait qu'il avait vu des choses, mais il se serait senti beaucoup mieux si Pattenrond avait été là.

Sirius les avait distraits en descendant les escaliers avec un plateau vide. Ron et Hermione se levèrent. Il avait l'air plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Ron. Sirius sourit.

« De bonne humeur », répondit-il. « Je reviens », ajouta-t-il, en montrant le bol vide.

« Génial », commenta Ron, et il le pensait.

« Peut-on le voir ? » fit Hermione, excitée.

« Laissons-le d'abord prendre un autre bol. De toute manière, il a demandé à vous voir », continua Sirius. Ron sentit son sourire s'élargir. Acquiesçant, Ron se rassit et regarda Sirius rejoindre les autres adultes dans la cuisine.

« Je demanderai à Papa quand il reviendra ce soir, OK ? » proposa Ron à Hermione. Elle acquiesça, lumineuse. Ils se fixèrent un moment, et bondirent quand Snape apparu, sa malle flottant derrière lui avec obéissance.

« Comme c'est touchant », observa-t-il sèchement. Ron rougit furieusement, et vit Hermione froncer les sourcils avec désapprobation. « Je suis absolument désolé de vous interrompre, mais je dois partir. Faites en sorte que Monsieur Potter mange et boive suffisamment », les instruisit-il. Ron acquiesça avec obéissance. « Essayez de le maintenir à l'écart des problèmes, voulez vous Mademoiselle Granger ? ». Ron râla et Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement, mais Snape leur tournait déjà le dos, et jetait la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée.

Ron roula des yeux vers Hermione, qui souriait narquoisement, les yeux brillants. Pour dire la vérité, ce qu'ils avaient vu avait été le plus … supportable Snape qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Personne ne remarqua la petite forme qui sauta dans l'âtre comme Snape.

A suivre.

(1) ndT : en VO, le jeu de mots porte sur Spanish fly/Fly. Sinon, la définition de la cantharide, assez intéressante : insecte coléoptère vert doré, long de 2 cm, fréquent sur les frênes. Les préparations à base de cantharide étaient autrefois réputées aphrodisiaques -Oh, Percy !)


	21. Ça commence

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et __**Violette**_

**Bêta correctrice : **Liselou

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **21; **Traduit : **27, 30; **En cours : **28,31

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_Déjà 13 chapitres de traduit par Cigale_

_Retraduction de la fic dès son début._

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

_&_

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 21 Ça commence**

C'est une belle soirée. Des nuages d'orage tourbillonnent, et la lumière est verdâtre. De brefs éclairs illuminent les nuages au dessus de moi et mon retour à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être enthousiaste devant cette tempête qui mugit, frappe la poussière et les feuilles de pluie de côté, au hasard. Un éclair vient de frapper le sol à peine plus loin qu'un terrain de Quidditch. Le grondement du tonnerre est si proche de moi que je sens mon sternum résonner. Glorieux.

J'espère un accident, mort ou blessure avant la fin de la nuit. Je ne suis pas exigent, mais j'ai bien sûr une préférence pour un stupide animal de la Forêt Interdite. Après tout, les cours n'ont pas encore repris. En fait, la première chose que je ferai demain matin sera d'aller battre la forêt juste pour cela. Les ingrédients sont mille fois plus puissants quand ils ont été touchés par les éléments. Les arbres tombés et autres arbrisseaux frappés par la foudre sont utilisés pour créer les charmes les plus puissants. La seule chose plus puissante qu'un éclair est l'essence de vie du sang, et quand ces deux choses sont combinées … Mes mains deviennent moites et me démangent, ma peau fourmille d'anticipation. _Qui a besoin de Noël ? Ceci est __**tellement**__ mieux._

Il y a presque dix ans, j'ai appris qu'un Poufsouffle avait été frappé par la foudre et avait survécu. Maudit imbécile qui pensait que c'était une bonne idée d'aller faire une ballade en balai dans la tempête parce que c'était tellement plus cool que d'aller s'entraîner au quidditch. Ah, bien. Le Choipeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serdaigle pour une bonne raison. A la fin, je lui donnais de bonnes notes et quelques difficultés dans ma classe. Il y avait été plus que volontaire et un fournisseur sans fin à ce jeu là, mais hélas … il est parti travailler dans un endroit quelconque par delà les mers, et en vérité, il m'a payé son dû depuis bien longtemps.

Soupirant de nostalgie, je réalise que je suis presque à Poudlard, bien que je me rappelle à peine d'avoir fait le chemin. Ce qui désoriente. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre la trace de mon environnement. J'en blâme Albus. Cet homme me maintient en état de distraction permanente depuis le début de ma carrière d'enseignant ici. Ma carrière d'enseignant. Je renifle face à mon propre humour. Ma malle flotte toujours derrière moi, obéissante, et mon sort repousse-pluie semble bien fonctionner, car elle paraît sèche, mais elle flotte bien plus bas qu'habituellement, je remarque du coin de l'œil. Fronçant les sourcils, je réalise que ce maudit objet fait en sorte que je sois plus haut que lui.

« Tu es entièrement remplaçable », je gronde l'impertinente malle. Elle a une sensibilité très limitée, et le plus souvent je ne le remarque pas, mais je deviens soudainement conscient que la situation fait de moi un volontaire pour recevoir un éclair. Accélérant le pas, j'entends le craquement étrange de l'électricité beaucoup trop près de moi pour être à l'aise. Pas d'hésitation quand la foudre frappe autour de moi, le bruit fait un écho avec le lac, et mon cœur bat très vite. Pendant un bref instant, je me demande quelles sont les compétences de Madame Pomfrey en réanimation.

_Si je reste là, que je sois foudroyé mais que je survis_ … Hmmm. Je suis presque à la porte principale de Poudlard, et j'hésite. _Devrais-je ?_ … Tentant … _Noonn_, je décide quand un autre éclair frappe un arbre sous lequel j'étais il y a quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas _si_ confiant en les compétences de Madame Pomfrey, et il y a ce maudit Potter de toute façon …

Le château est sombre et calme, le seul son est la grosse averse à laquelle j'ai échappé de justesse. Comme je marche vite vers ma chambre et la paix décadente de mon laboratoire, je réalise que je sens une présence. Fronçant les sourcils, je me tourne rapidement, la baguette prête … mais il n'y a rien. C'est peut-être Peeves, mais j'en doute. Le fantôme a une aura différente, et assez bizarre. Je suis sensible à ces choses, et j'ai appris que parfois la vie … ou son absence … a une signature. Je n'ai pas vécu si longtemps juste avec de la chance, mais aussi en me reposant sur mes instincts. Et là tout de suite mes instincts hurlent que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Quelque chose de vivant est proche, et n'est pas à sa place.

« Lumos », je prononce, et le couloir gris est soudainement éclairé, les tapisseries se raniment sous la lumière riante. Urrgh. Une raie orange traverse le couloir devant moi, ses griffes frôlent le sol de pierre en le grattant, en pourchassant une ombre grise, ignorant la suite d'armures qui s'écartent de son chemin. Je regarde encore après le départ des deux ombres, surpris. Je jurerai que la bande orange ressemble à un chat, mais je ne connais qu'un seul chat dans ce château, Miss Teigne, et elle n'est définitivement pas orange.

Ah. Enfin chez moi. Énonçant mon mot de passe doucement, je me rassure en sentant mes armoires intactes autour de mon sanctuaire privé. Soupirant de contentement, je dirige ma malle à sa place habituelle, sans prendre la peine d'éclairer ma chambre. En fait, je connais chaque centimètre carré de cet endroit, chaque coin et recoin. Je pourrais prendre un livre dans le noir si je le voulais.

« Severus », la voix d'Albus vient de l'obscurité. Je sursaute si dramatiquement que ma malle heurte le plafond avant de se poser à sa place. J'ignore son léger gémissement. Geignarde. J'allume les torches de ma chambre, en gardant la lumière basse. Quelque chose ne va pas. Sa voix est fatiguée et triste, et il est assis chez moi, dans le noir, en m'attendant.

« Oui, Albus ? » je demande. Ma bouche est sèche.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter », dit-il. Mon cœur recommence à battre très fort, comme celui d'un lapin apeuré.

« Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » je l'interroge, mais quelque part je sais déjà.

« Ça commence », répond-il, et je vois enfin son visage, je note que ses yeux sont rougis ; mon enthousiasme s'effondre. On dirait qu'il a pleuré.

**§§§§§§**

Harry est niché dans une chaise dans un coin du salon. Sirius l'a emmailloté de couvertures, si bien que seuls son visage et ses cheveux perpétuellement en pétard dépassent. Il a replié ses pieds sous lui, et seul le mouvement de la couverture qu'il maintient contre sa poitrine témoigne de son état physique présent. De plus, ses yeux sont plus brillants et plus vivants que Remus ne les avaient vus ces dernières semaines, et ils observent derrière ses lunettes la scène de vie de famille qui se joue devant lui.

« … assez ! Tu vas remettre **toutes** les affaires d'Harry dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy maintenant. C'est inacceptable », Molly Weasley grondait Ron. Remus contourna les deux combattants au milieu du salon avec une tasse de thé, et s'installa près d'Harry à côté de la cheminée. Remus s'était remis de la dernière pleine lune. Elle avait été particulièrement dure pour lui, et il ne gardait pas longtemps sa tasse à la main, il la reposait rapidement sur la sous-tasse. Soupirant de contentement, Remus regardait avec humour la scène ; Harry aussi la trouvait amusante. Des fossettes apparaissaient et disparaissaient au coin de sa bouche quand il s'étranglait pour ne pas sourire.

« … mais … » essaya de protester Ron. En échouant.

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tiennent. Vous allez tous remettre les affaires d'Harry en place avant le déjeuner. Je ne peux pas y croire, Ron. C'est ton frère ! » lança Molly exaspérée. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière en un chignon lâche qui rappelait sa grand-mère à Remus par son aspect doux et ancien. Ses cheveux roux sortaient par boucles de leurs attaches et flottaient autour de sa tête comme des plumes. Finalement, elle avait l'air très agitée pour une heure si matinale. Bien sûr, avec cinq enfants à la maison, Remus pensait qu'il serait remarquable que Molly ait _un jour_ une attitude posée.

« Ne me le rappelle pas », murmura Ron, et Remus vit les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent. Remus donna un assentiment non verbal. _Mauvaise idée, Ron_. La tête de Molly se tourna pour l'observer, ses cheveux toujours flottant … un peu comme certaines légendes anciennes de Méduse. Remus sirota son thé avant que son imagination ne l'emporte trop loin

« Ne sois pas mesquin, et ne **recommence pas**. Oh, et dis à Hermione qu'**elle** n'est pas obligée de t'aider, car je l'ai entendue de décourager de le faire tout à l'heure », ajouta Molly. Ron grogna, le visage rouge, et monta les escaliers. Remus le vit regarder Harry, qui observait son ami exaspéré. Il semblait qu'Harry n'avait aucun problème avec la chambre de Percy. Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent. Il n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec Harry. Remus sourit doucement à sa tasse devant cet échange, et se sentait encouragé de voir Ron aussi protecteur auprès d'Harry. Une fois les duellistes retournés chacun dans leur coin, ou à leur étage, Remus se tourna vers Harry.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Remus. Harry sourit et roula les yeux.

« Oh, tu le sais. Comme si j'ai un sortilège de Jambencoton permanent », répondit-il avec ironie.

« Et avec les escaliers ? » continua Remus. Il avait découvert que _la manière_ d'utiliser les escaliers d'Harry était une bonne indication de l'état fonctionnel de ses membres.

« Sirius m'a un peu aidé », concéda Harry, la lèvre un peu tremblante. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas devoir être aidé. Remus se demanda quelle part de ce comportement venait de son enfance. Combien pouvait être attribué à son sens de l'indépendance, et combien n'était que de l'orgueil ?

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? » s'interrogea Remus. Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent. Il était satisfait de lui-même. « Quoi ? » poursuivit Remus, curieux.

« J'ai fait un marché avec lui. Je lui ai promis de faire cinq petits repas aujourd'hui, tant qu'il dort quelques heures de plus, et qu'il prend une douche », expliqua Harry.

« Tu es devenu têtu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a incité ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire narquois, satisfait du marché obtenu par Sirius. Harry dépérissait toujours, et même si son appétit s'était amélioré depuis son arrivée au Terrier, il était toujours beaucoup trop faible pour un garçon de quinze ans en pleine croissance. Et Remus ne voulait pas imaginer combien de caféine avait bu Sirius pour se forcer à veiller Harry.

« Ce n'est pas facile de discuter avec quelqu'un qui montre plus ses amygdales que ses yeux », répliqua Harry, et Remus leva un sourcil surpris. _Quelle affirmation froide. Peut-être qu'il a passé trop de temps avec Severus_.

« Bonjour, Harry », dit Monsieur Weasley en sortant de la cuisine où Molly s'affairait, et en s'installant sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé et un gâteau. « Tu as l'air mieux », remarqua-t-il, et Remus le vit observer Harry, le regard pensif devant le sourire et les mains tremblantes. Un bref froncement traversa son visage avant de disparaître pour montrer une expression satisfaite. _Subtil_, réalisa Remus.

Arthur était un politicien naturel … sans les tendances malhonnêtes. Il était aussi la personne que Remus recommanderait pour une béatification moldue, grâce à sa patience avec sa famille (_surtout les jumeaux_) et à sa carrière, ou plutôt son absence de carrière, au Ministère. A cause de sa sympathie pour les moldus, Arthur savait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais d'avancement, bien qu'il soit impliqué dans le franchissement de la barrière et des préjugés entre les mondes magique et non-magique, et qu'il essaie de mettre un terme à l'intolérance et à la discrimination selon l'origine chez les sorciers.

« Merci Monsieur Weasley », répondit Harry. Le silence était lourd, car il semblait qu'Arthur voulait discuter avec Harry, mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry avait du le sentir.

« Comment ça se passe au travail ? » demanda poliment Harry à Arthur, qui faillit cracher son thé sur ses robes. Molly sortit la tête de la cuisine. Remus hésita, entre sourire de la réaction d'Arthur, ou être horrifié. Ce n'était certainement pas un bon signe.

« Arthur ? » s'exclama-t-elle, en le regardant avec inquiétude. Remus leva un sourcil, et tourna la tête vers Harry. Son expression était la même. Harry tourna son regard vers Arthur. Remus acquiesça. Non, ça n'annonce rien de bon. Harry l'a bien compris.

« Rien, tout va bien, le thé est passé par le mauvais tuyau », dit Arthur entre deux quintes de toux. « Tout va bien au travail, Harry. Un peu plus … intense que d'habitude, mais à par ça … » déclara-t-il, et sa voix faiblit comme il fronçait les sourcils. Ses yeux se dirigèrent ensuite vers Harry, et Remus comprit pourquoi il répugnait à parler. _Les 'disparitions' dont Harry a si souvent rêvé. C'est cela qui se passait au Ministère_. Harry sembla le réaliser aussi, car il soupira, et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue d'un air absent.

« Y aura-t-il une Coupe du Monde cette année ? » demanda alors Harry, changeant de sujet de conversation, pour le soulagement d'Arthur. Remus regardait, étonné de voir à quel point Harry était sensible aux humeurs des autres. Son estomac se contracta en pensant qu'il avait probablement développé ce mécanisme de défense chez les Dursleys. _Mais Lily avait toujours été très intuitive aussi _… Remus se permit d'espérer que la sensibilité de Harry ne provenait pas uniquement de son enfance malheureuse.

« Les négociations ne sont pas terminées sur sa localisation », répondit Arthur, avec un ennui évident dans sa voix. La curiosité de Remus fut piquée.

« N'y a-t-il pas de retard ? » interrogea Remus après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, surpris. « Un événement comme celui-là n'est-il pas planifié depuis des mois, si ce n'est des années à l'avance ? » Arthur acquiesça et soupira.

« Gringott's est revenu sur ses engagements par rapport terrain, en disant qu'ils ne peuvent pas assurer l'évènement correctement, alors nous cherchons désespérément d'autres possibilités », expliqua Arthur. Harry eut l'air pensif un moment, puis frotta sa cicatrice d'un air absent. Remus et Arthur se figèrent, et attendirent. Après quelques secondes, Harry soupira et ferma les yeux faiblement avant de remettre ses mains sous la couverture. Il ne remarquait pas nos expressions inquiètes, ni le regard que j'échangeais avec Arthur. Harry souffrait, sa cicatrice était douloureuse. C'était évident.

« Harry ? » l'appela Remus gentiment. Harry acquiesça et rouvrit les yeux, avant de faire un sourire rassurant.

« Je vais bien, Remus. Désolé. Vous disiez ? »Harry se retourna vers Arthur. Molly sorti avec un plateau rempli de gâteaux et un verre de jus de citrouille avec une paille, qu'elle déposa sur la table à côté de la chaise d'Harry. Arthur avait l'air enchanté par cette pause, posa sa tasse de thé vide et se leva. _Quelle discussion_, pensa Remus amèrement.

« Bien, je vais me préparer » annonça-t-il à la pièce. Molly le regarda avec une expression perplexe monter les escaliers, puis elle se tourna pour poser une assiette sur le bras de la chaise, et mettre le verre dans la main d'Harry, fermement.

Remus vit Hermione descendre les escaliers, secouant la tête avec un petit sourire exaspéré. Elle était habillée comme pour l'école, avec une chemise, une jupe plissée, des chaussettes aux genoux, et quelques livres sous le bras. _Elle prend l'image du 'cerveau' scolaire très au sérieux_, pensa Remus avec un sourire amusé. En tournant après la première marche, elle soupira dramatiquement à Harry.

« Au moins, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié », dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé juste là où Arthur était, avec une gestuelle très adolescente. Remus voulait maintenant comprendre cette mystérieuse tendance des adolescents à attacher autant d'importance aux décors et à leurs détails. Le seul qui l'avait fait davantage était Sirius, et Remus stoppa ce train de pensées avant de hennir dans sa tasse.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Il a même déplacé les posters et changé la couleur des murs », dit Hermione. Harry sembla rire dans son jus de citrouille, des grosses bulles remontaient dans le verre à partir de la paille. Des petites gouttes de jus s'étalèrent sur ses lunettes, le faisant loucher. Comme un signal, des cris étouffés depuis l'étage indiquèrent un désagrément sur '_où'_ placer les meubles d'Harry. « Je crois que ta chambre est bientôt prête », observa Hermione calmement. Harry roula les yeux.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que le orange n'est pas permanent », ajouta Harry avec une terreur moqueuse. Remus rit doucement. Il était complètement d'accord avec Harry. Peu de couleurs l'énervaient plus que ce ton de … mandarine fluorescent. Remus réalisa qu'il se passerait un moment avant de Harry ne puisse laver ses lunettes, considérant ses efforts pour ne pas lâcher sa boisson, et lança discrètement un sort de nettoyage. Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

Hermione hennit au commentaire d'Harry, puis aperçut l'assiette de pâtisseries. « Cela semble une bonne idée », dit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de se lever et de se retirer dans la cuisine.

Les murs du Terrier ne disparaissent pas, comme Remus l'apprit plus tard. L'explosion qui secoua la maison venait de la destruction de la porte principale. Ils prirent d'assaut la maison par la porte d'entrée, les baguettes prêtes. Les Aurors du Ministère étaient venus. Remus avait posé sa tasse et sortit sa baguette avant que le premier Auror ait dégagé la porte.

« C'était quoi ? » Molly courut hors de la cuisine, Hermione à ses côtés. Hermione aussi avait sorti sa baguette, '_bonne fille'_, et Remus entendit sa respiration quand elle reconnu les nouveaux arrivants au Terrier. Ses yeux allaient de Remus aux Aurors.

« Les affaires du Ministère », dit le premier Auror à travers la porte, un homme grand avec des yeux gris et un tic nerveux. Ses lèvres semblaient recourbées en un rictus permanent. Remus reconnu le regard distant, désapprobateur de l'homme. Cet Auror ne doutait absolument pas que _tous_ les sorciers qu'il appréhendait étaient coupables, et n'avait probablement jamais discuté un ordre de sa vie.

Tous les Aurors présents au Terrier portaient les robes bleues du Ministère, et leurs badges brillaient dans la lumière du matin. C'était bon signe. Cela signifiait qu'au moins le Ministère n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'envoyer la puissance de feu supplémentaire des Langues de Plomb. Bien sûr, avec dix Aurors dans le salon, et clairement plus dehors, le Ministère avait ouvertement contracté ses muscles.

Remus tenait sa baguette prête, mais attendait, regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Ça pouvait devenir sanglant très vite, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de voir un Weasley blessé. Il savait qu'Arthur aurait besoin de leur parler. _Il_ pouvait donner le ton, et dicter ce qui devrait être fait ensuite. C'était, après tout, sa famille qui était entre deux feus, et Remus faisait implicitement confiance à Arthur, car de toute évidence Harry faisait en effet partie de la famille.

« Harry, utilise-le », dit Remus dans sa barbe.

« Que faites vous ? » demanda Molly aux Aurors, en marchant dans le salon, et la cuisine. Elle aussi avait sorti sa baguette. Hermione la suivit quand elle traversa le salon, presque collée à elle, le visage tendu, ses yeux marrons passaient d'un Auror à l'autre, remarquaient leurs baguettes, leurs badges, leurs expressions. _Et probablement en train de mémoriser leurs noms_, réalisa Remus.

Il réalisa aussi qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à une adolescente, mais plutôt à quelqu'un qui se préparait pour la guerre. L'allure déterminée, sévère de sa mâchoire, sa manière de tenir sa baguette très serrée, clairement préparée à s'en servir, étaient beaucoup trop adultes. _Elle s'en prendra aux Aurors du Ministère de la Magie si elle doit le faire_. Remus fut peiné de constater combien la génération de Harry était beaucoup plus mature que la sienne ne l'avait été … ou peut-être juste que ses amis ne l'avaient été. Hermione commença à tordre sa baguette, à l'évidence pour essayer de détendre ses doigts.

« Nous sommes là pour Harry Potter », déclara le premier Auror.

« Je demande une preuve écrite », l'interpella Arthur depuis le haut des escaliers. Remus le regarda, soulagé. Il espérait désarmer la situation au moins un peu. « Qui est en charge ici ? » Arthur portait ses propres robes du Ministère, et ses lunettes reflétaient la lumière matinale.

« Harry … utilise le », répéta Remus au garçon derrière lui, en faisant référence au Portoloin qu'il savait que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Il pouvait voir Harry lutter pour être hors de portée du coin de son œil. Il était pantelant ; et il chancelait en essayant de se stabiliser.

« C'est moi. Barney Worsendale. Le voilà Monsieur. Le papier que vous demandez », l'homme derrière l'Auror au tic parlait. Evidemment **il** était l'Auror en charge. Il sortit un parchemin et s'avança, le tendit à Arthur, qui descendait les escaliers rapidement.

« Arthur ? » demanda Molly, maintenant à côté d'Harry, et qui regardait son mari avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur. Ses tâches de rousseur tranchaient sur sa peau pâle, mais Remus sentit son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil quand elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un grand sourire. « Tu vas aller bien », le rassura-t-elle fermement. Harry, cependant, ne paru pas consolé. Pas plus que Remus.

« Harry … » le pressa Remus, en le regardant, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Arthur et les Aurors. Est-ce que Harry l'ignorait, ou est-ce qu'il n'avait pas entendu ?

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Ron qui sortait de la chambre de Harry, avec Fred, Georges et Ginny en remorque. Ron stoppa net en voyant la scène, et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur Harry et Hermione. Soudain, ses yeux s'étrécirent, et sa baguette fut sortie en un éclair. Remus sentit un sursaut de fierté envers ses anciens élèves.

« Maman ? » l'interpella Ginny, les yeux écarquillés devant la scène. Fred et Georges coururent à leur chambre. _Pour chercher leurs baguettes, sans doute_, compris Remus.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie. Reste dans ta chambre pour le moment », furent les instructions de Molly. Ginny acquiesça, et retourna vers sa chambre, sans tourner le dos à la scène.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? C'était quoi ? » la voix de Sirius venait de l'étage, ses cheveux étaient collés à son crâne, encore mouillés de sa douche. Oh, Merlin. Il semblait endormi et désorienté, ses vêtements légèrement froissés de sa sieste. Remus sentit son univers se rétrécir à chaque instant, chaque seconde étant plus douloureuse que la précédente. C'était de _cela_ qu'il avait peur, et pour _cela_ qu'il avait essayé de se préparer. Il _devait_ faire sortir Sirius _maintenant._

« Arthur! » cria Remus. Plus vite que les yeux de Remus pouvaient suivre, Arthur glissa sa main dans sa manche, en ressortir une baguette, qu'il lança dans les escaliers.

« Stop ! » aboya l'Auror le plus proche, mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Patmol ! » cria Arthur, et Remus vit Sirius avancer automatiquement à grande foulée pour attraper la baguette ; toujours hors de vue des Aurors, mais clairement visible par le reste de la famille. Le visage de Sirius était dirigé vers la baguette, mais ses yeux passaient de la scène au rez-de-chaussée à la baguette qui volait vers lui avec aisance. Cette fluidité de mouvement et cette agilité à se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois rappelèrent douloureusement à Remus que Sirius avait été un Auror, et un très doué. Il attrapa facilement la baguette, dans son poing, et jeta un sourire de gratitude à Arthur, avant de serrer sa mâchoire pour se préparer à la bataille. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement quand le Portoloin l'emporta en sécurité avec un 'pop'. Remus soupira de soulagement alors qu'il voulait vomir. La pâleur grise du visage d'Arthur montrait qu'il était dans le même état que Remus. Il venait de trahir son meilleur ami. Mais Sirius était en sécurité. _C'est ce qui est important_.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Utilise le Portoloin ! », dit Remus plus fermement ; il sentait son souffle quitter son corps comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Harry secoua la tête pour dire 'non', le visage blanc comme celui d'un fantôme.

« Papa, que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Ron en descendant les escaliers, manifestement ébranlé par la disparition de Sirius, et les yeux encore sur les Aurors.

« Qui était-ce ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? » interrogea Barney, et le reste des Aurors commença à se déployer dans la pièce, baguettes pointées sur les occupants. L'inattendu les rendait profondément nerveux. _Presque vingt Aurors pour un adolescent. Quel courage_, pensa Remus avec colère. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, car il sentait le loup se réveiller pour le protéger. Les Aurors avaient l'air prêt à lancer des sorts à n'importe quel moment. Harry devait partir maintenant.

« Personne. Rien. Il est timide », dit Ron automatiquement, sa propre baguette pointée sur les Aurors en bas. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, avec des mouvements précautionneux pour ne faire sursauter personne.

« Quelles sont les charges ? » demanda Arthur à l'Auror, Barney.

« Il est convoqué pour un interrogatoire sur la mort de Cedric Diggory et sur la série de disparitions sorcières », expliqua Barney Worsendale. Il était petit, avec des cheveux blancs rasés de près. Il avait un torse puissant, mais la masse autour de sa taille ne semblait pas faite de graisse. Il était visiblement en colère parce que quelqu'un s'était envolé, et qu'il ne savait pas qui.

« Alors un adulte l'accompagnera, ou il sera interrogé ici », déclara Molly fermement. Arthur la regarda, surpris, et un bref sourire traversa ses lèvres avant qu'une ligne sombre ne se reforme. Pourquoi Harry n'avait pas utilisé le Portoloin ? La situation allait vraisemblablement empirer.

« Désolé, mais le Ministre a dit qu'il viendrait seul », répondit l'Auror au tic, à l'évidence absolument pas désolé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? **Sors** d'ici », dit Remus suffisamment doucement pour que seuls Molly, Hermione et Harry l'entendent.

« Je ne vais pas l'utiliser », informa Harry. Ses mains tremblaient, et Remus réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas rester debout longtemps. Harry avait l'air effrayé, mais surtout … déterminé.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Si tu as un Portoloin, utilise le ! » siffla Hermione à Harry avec colère. Remus ne pensait pas que les Aurors pouvaient entendre leur conversation, mais le fait qu'ils en aient une les rendaient nerveux.

« Quand ils m'interrogeront, ils entendront parler du retour de Voldemort … et du fait que Peter Pettigrew est toujours vivant », dit Harry fermement, et Remus sentit son cœur fondre. _Oh, Merlin. Oh, non. Mais à quoi pense Harry !_

« Oh, Harry … », dit doucement Hermione à travers des larmes. Elle regardait Remus en l'implorant. _Exactement_, pensa Remus.

« Fudge est hors de contrôle. Il y a une réelle chance qu'ils utilisent le veritaserum sur toi », ajouta Remus, en essayant de faire comprendre les implications à Harry. « Tu sais ce que cela pourrait te faire ? »

« Non ! Il est trop jeune ! Ca pourrait le tuer ! » s'exclama Molly, les yeux arrondis d'horreur en fixant Remus, puis elle se tourna vers Arthur, qui parlait toujours fermement à Barney.

« Dis à Sirius que je l'aime. Dis lui que c'est mon idée, et que je **veux** le faire. Si je peux faire que les gens du Ministère me croient, que Voldemort est revenu, peut-être que nous pourrons éclaircir ça. Et si je peux prouver l'innocence de Sirius … » continua Harry, la mâchoire serrée de détermination. _Oh, mon Dieu … C'était donc ça. Oh non … Pas encore_ …

« Harry, il y a d'autres moyens », plaida Hermione. Remus applaudit presque. _Oui ! Laissons-le entendre raison !_ pensa-t-il. _S'il vous plaît, laissez-le écouter_. Harry secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, et je suis le seul témoin. Comme cela, ce sera enregistré », répondit Harry. Sa déclaration sur sa santé frappa Hermione. Elle se tut en un claquement de mâchoire.

« Harry, tu as vu la justice du Ministère par toi-même. Comment peux-tu te placer volontairement dans leurs mains après ce qu'ils ont fait à Sirius ? Tu ne peux pas être si naïf ! » ajouta Remus, espérant lui insuffler un peu de bon sens.

« Si je fuis, je perdrais encore plus de crédibilité. Déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup », répliqua Harry avec un reniflement amer. Remus eut un mouvement de recul. Harry semblait préparé à cela, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu faire.

« Il ne part pas seul », dit Molly à Arthur et Barney, la voix déterminée, en se rapprochant de Remus.

« Tu as le Portoloin sur toi ? » lui demanda Remus. Parce que si Harry l'avait, Remus était prêt à l'attraper et à partir avec Harry. Il le ferait partir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Non, je l'ai laissé à l'étage », répondit Harry. Remus savait qu'ils étaient perdus quand Harry le dit. De frustration, il voulut se frapper la tête contre la cheminée. _La cheminée …_

Remus attrapa Harry par la taille et simultanément atteint le manteau de la cheminée, et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Il cria « Chemin de Traverse », et porta Harry, en sautant dans l'âtre. Son environnement devint flou, et Remus décida qu'ils pouvaient disparaître rapidement dans le monde moldu avant que les Aurors puissent suivre. Harry lutta contre la prise de Remus, ce qui le fit serrer davantage. _Tu ne vas nulle part_, pensa fermement Remus. _Je ne te perds pas. Je ne perds pas Sirius._

En trébuchant hors de la cheminée, des voix crièrent autour de Remus quand il toucha le sol, roulant, et emportant Harry avec lui, toujours serré. _Sont-ils au Chemin de Traverse aussi ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?_ s'étonna Remus, avant de comprendre avec un pincement au cœur où il était. Il était encore au Terrier. Le Ministère avait déconnecté les Weasley du réseau des cheminées. Remus ferma les yeux amèrement. Il voulait forcer Harry à lui dire où était le Portoloin. Peut-être qu'il aurait du demander aux jumeaux, il cria sa description. Harry recula, les yeux solennels et pleins d'excuses. Remus voulait se tordre la nuque de frustration. _Il n'avait aucune idée …_

De tous les scénarii que Remus avait essayé de préparer … cela n'en faisait pas partie. Jamais en un million d'années Remus n'aurait pensé qu'Harry aurait eu besoin de dire la vérité à propos de Sirius et de Voldemort, bien que rétrospectivement il était dégoûté de son propre manque de recul. _C'est juste comme si Harry sent qu'il doit le faire. Tu dois trouver un moyen de prouver ta valeur, sans réaliser combien tu es précieux pour ceux qui t'entourent_, pensa Remus en regardant le fils de son meilleur ami. _Ne réalises-tu pas ce que cela va faire à Sirius ?_ Remus voulait hurler. Mais dans cette situation qui ne cessait de se dégrader, il comprit qu'Harry endossait déjà suffisamment de culpabilité.

« Remus … Tu sais pourquoi je le fais », déclara Harry. Ils avaient atterri derrière la table où était le café, presque nez à nez. Remus pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du jus de citrouille dans son haleine, et la rougeur dans ses yeux qui avait inquiété Severus était plus prononcée. Remus ferma les yeux un instant et savait que des larmes avaient commencé à couler. _Non. Il ne part pas._

« Ceci est une infraction inacceptable au protocole … » commença Arthur, au groupe d'Aurors, qui, comme un seul homme, avait visé plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, et leur lançaient des sorts.

« Stupefix ! » fut crié par une multitude de voix, tout comme une variété d'autres sorts que Ron et Hermione esquivèrent. Remus ne pouvait voir où était Arthur maintenant, mais la situation avait été trop loin pour les mots à présent. Molly tomba, inconsciente, et Remus réprima un cri de rage quand Harry se figea derrière lui, touché par un sort, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait. Il y en avait trop pour esquiver ou éviter. Remus commença à crier des contre-sorts comme un barrage agressif, pour distraire les attaquants. Hermione et Ron eux aussi attaquèrent. Bientôt la plupart des Aurors dans la pièce utilisaient le mobilier comme bouclier.

« Ron, prends en autant que tu peux. Harry a un Portoloin quelque part. Si nous pouvons gagner du temps … » l'instruisit Hermione en s'approchant de Ron. Il glissa de côté hors de l'escalier et s'accroupissait derrière une table retournée. Remus acquiesça. _Ce plan est aussi bon qu'un autre._

Les jumeaux et Ginny étaient entrés dans la mêlée, criant aussi des sorts, mais quand quelques Aurors tombèrent, d'autres entraient dans la maison. Bientôt la majorité des attaquants étaient immobilisés ou inconscients. Ron cria à Ginny d'aller voir dans la chambre de Harry quelque chose qui lui semblerait 'bizarre', en lui expliquant que c'était un Portoloin, et indiqua à Fred et Georges de continuer à garder les Aurors à distance. Malheureusement, les Aurors entendirent les instructions de Ron, ce qui les guida.

Le Ministère n'avait pas prévu de barrières contre les Portoloins, ce qui fut montré par la fuite de Sirius. Juste des barrières anti-transplanage et la déconnexion au réseau des cheminées. Barney se montra remarquablement agile quand il sauta à travers la pièce pour parvenir à côté d'Harry sous la couverture de nombreux sorts lancés par ses hommes, et ramassa Harry dans ses bras. Remus essaya d'atteindre Harry à la poitrine, de faire bouclier avec son corps si nécessaire, mais Barney le frappa sauvagement, sur les côtes. L'impact souleva son corps de plusieurs pieds, et il put entendre les os craquer, quand sa tête heurta la table à café, répandit les pâtisseries, et le thé partout. Barney regarda Remus, ses yeux louchaient de rage, et chercha dans sa poche. _Non_. Lui et Harry disparurent avec un 'pop'.

Dès le départ d'Harry, les autres partirent. Arthur courut vers Molly, la porta contra son cœur, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était toujours inconsciente.

« Je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Je suis complètement désolé. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger … » répétait-il. Remus se leva, secoué. Il tressaillait de douleur car chaque respiration le lançait, et il regardait sa baguette avec un air dégoûté. Les sorts qu'il n'avait pas lancé … Il n'avait pas fait de duel comme cela depuis des années, et n'avait pas été assez bon. _Même pas presque assez bon_.

Il regarda autour de lui les Weasley. Ron attendait qu'un sort de démangeaison particulièrement méchant s'estompe, le visage affolé pendant qu'il grattait vicieusement ses jambes, jusqu'au sang, en regardant l'endroit où Harry avait été quelques instants plus tôt. Fred et Georges semblaient avoir été touchés par un autre stupefix. Ginny était assise, stupefixée, avec la tête de Georges sur ses genoux. Georges avait été frappé par le sort en train de tomber, et maintenant il gisait dans un angle bizarre, sa jambe pendait dans une direction anormale pour une jambe, Fred effondré à ses côtés.

Hermione était recroquevillée en boule, et pleurait dans ses genoux, ses chaussettes à motifs de losanges lui rappelant que c'était des **enfants** que le Ministère venait de prendre pour cible. _Des enfants_. Remus se leva et marcha vers la porte. Il regarda dehors. Il n'y avait plus personne. _Bien sûr. Ils avaient ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher_. Il regarda encore sa baguette, et réprima le besoin de la jeter, de frustration.

_Sirius …_ Les pensées de Remus partaient dans une spirale de confusion. _Je dois aller voir Sirius_. Ils devaient trouver Pettigrew. _C'est la seule manière de prouver l'histoire d'Harry_. Parce qu'il **savait** qu'on donnerait du veritaserum à Harry. Il pouvait l'entendre dans la voix des Aurors. _Ils savaient ce que Fudge voulait faire … Et ils s'en moquent si c'est un garçon de quinze ans, horriblement malade, et un orphelin maltraité à qui ils vont faire ça_.

_Rejoindre Sirius. Trouver Peter. Sauver Harry_. C'étaient les seules choses sur lesquelles Remus pouvait se concentrer. Pour dire vrai, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de crier sa colère depuis le fond de son âme. _Pas Harry. Pas comme ça_. Il se tourna pour voir les Weasley dans le salon.

« Merci Arthur. Je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible. J'enverrai Madame Pomfrey immédiatement », dit Remus. Ça _arrive encore_. Toute la joie qui était entrée dans sa vie avait été retirée. Arthur acquiesça distraitement, il asseyait Molly et allait d'un enfant à un autre, faisait le point sur leurs blessures et déterminait qui avait besoin d'aide en premier.

Remus marcha jusqu'aux limites des terrains du Terrier pour pouvoir transplaner. Une image tourbillonnait dans son esprit. C'était le mouchoir sorti de la poche du pyjama d'Harry quand Barney l'avait attrapé. Remus **savait** que cela devait être le Portoloin, et qu'Harry l'avait eu avec lui tout le temps. _Si j'avais su … Bien sûr qu'il l'avait près de lui. Au cas où_. Remus marchait lentement, essayant de bousculer ses côtes le moins possible. Il se sentait vieux et perdu. Et maintenant il devrait faire face à Sirius.

**§§§§§§**

« Non ! » cria Sirius à lui-même dans la Cabane Hurlante. _Je suis tombé dedans. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois tombé dedans_. Il ne l'aurait **jamais** attrapé si ça avait quelque chose d'autre qu'une baguette. Mais il avait pensé …_Je pensais qu'Arthur avait une baguette de réserve_. Il avait attrapé le maudit objet, et maintenant il était là, et Harry n'y était pas. _Pourquoi ai-je pensé ça ? Qui a une baguette de réserve dans sa manche ?!_ Sa gorge était irritée après les cris, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. La douleur qu'il ressentait … Il s**avait** ce qui se passerait ensuite.

_Harry est dans le système. Il n'est pas ici, donc ils ont du le capturer_. Une fois qu'il était dans le système, il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir. C'était aussi inévitable qu'une avalanche, aussi dévastateur qu'une marrée. _Lentement et régulièrement gagner la course_, pensa Sirius sauvagement, et il rit presque comme un maniaque. _Le Ministère vit selon cette devise_. Il savait qu'il continuerait à pleurer, mais il utilisait toute son énergie à s'échapper par les portes scellées par la magie, puis il glissa sur le sol, cassé, jusqu'à ce que seuls les gémissements restent. Ses épaules et ses côtes s'étaient blessées quand il s'était jeté contre la porte, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il souhaitait s'être blessé davantage, parce qu'à l'intérieur il se sentait mort, comme si le monde était devenu un hurlement, et que _Voldemort avait gagné_.

_Non. Non. Non. Pas Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça à Harry_, pensa Sirius encore et encore. _Je l'ai perdu. Je me suis endormi, j'ai sorti ma tête comme un idiot, et j'ai attrapé cette maudite baguette … et maintenant ils ont Harry. J'ai échoué avec eux. J'ai échoué avec James et Lily. J'ai échoué avec Harry. J'ai échoué avec tout le monde._

Des mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Sirius, qui sursauta, quand sa tête se releva et qu'il rencontre les yeux de Remus. _C'était __**son**__ plan …_Il put voir la peine et la culpabilité dans les yeux de son ami et sut.

« Comment as-tu pu ?! » cria Sirius, jetant les mains de Remus loin de lui. Il se leva et s'éloigna de lui comme un ivrogne, à peine capable de marcher.

« Harry avait un Portoloin aussi, Sirius. Il avait un Portoloin et était supposé l'utiliser. J'étais supposer prendre soin de toi, mais Harry était supposé être ici aussi ! » répondit Remus, le visage implorant son pardon, sa compréhension. Sirius tomba à genoux.

« Sirius, je te jure devant Merlin que Harry était supposé être ici. Il n'a **jamais** été question qu'il aille au Ministère », pria Remus, tombant à genoux à son tour. Il s'assit devant Sirius, sa respiration devenait un sifflement bizarre, ses yeux comme des ombres. Les pensées de Sirius se renforcèrent jusqu'à ce que rien ne reste. Trop de perte. C'est trop. Les vagues de perte et de douleur que Sirius avait ressenties pendant des années à cause des Détraqueurs le touchèrent une fois encore et il se sentit sombrer dans le désespoir. _J'ai perdu Harry, et maintenant ils l'ont. Harry ne survivra pas plus de quelques semaines_. Sirius se rappela clairement les descriptions de Remus des réponses d'Harry aux Détraqueurs. _J'ai échoué_. « Sirius ! »

« Sirius ! » _J'ai perdu Harry, et maintenant ils vont lui donner du veritaserum. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi Harry n'a-t-il pas utilisé le Portoloin ? __**Bien sûr**_ « Sirius ! » _Harry espère révéler la vérité sur Voldemort et Pettigrew. Il veut prouver mon innocence. Ma faute. C'est encore ma faute. J'ai échoué à protéger Harry de Voldemort au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et maintenant Voldemort est de retour. Je n'aurai jamais du autoriser Harry à rester au Terrier, où le Ministère savait qu'il était._

« SIRIUS ! » cria Remus, et la piqûre d'une gifle ramena Sirius au présent avec un claquement, présent où il souhaitait définitivement ne pas être.

« Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne pourrait pas le supporter si Harry meure … » dit Sirius, incapable de se focaliser sur le visage de son ami. Remus plaça sa main sous le menton de son ami, et le força à regarder. Dumbledore se tenait derrière lui, réalisa Sirius avec surprise. Quand était-il arrivé ? Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient graves, et cernés. Il tendit à Remus une coupe de quelque chose.

« Donne-le-lui. Ça va l'aider. Nous avons un peu de temps … » ajouta Dumbledore, d'une voix apaisante, mais Sirius reconnu à peine les mots. Il ne faisait pas attention. _C'est fini_.

« Ici », lui indiqua Remus, et il pressa la coupe sur les lèvres de Sirius. « Viens. Nous avons encore du temps … » murmura Remus pour le rassurer, mais Sirius savait.

« Nous pouvons encore le sauver », murmura Remus, qui déplaça la coupe de potion, car s'en était une, sous le menton de Sirius. Mais Sirius savait que Remus essayait de se convaincre lui-même, autant que de convaincre Sirius.

Il avait échoué. Douze ans à revivre ses échecs l'avait rendu compétent pour en identifier un quand il échouait encore. Sirius bu automatiquement le contenu de la coupe, en regrettant rapidement de l'avoir fait. Une sensation de paix l'envahit, et le sommeil submergea ses sens quand il glissa dans les bras de son ami qui l'attendait. Sirius ne voulait pas dormir. _Je veux mourir_.

À suivre …


	22. Veritaserum

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **22; **Traduit : **28,30; **En cours : **en recherche de traductrice

**Chapitre traduit par : **_violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

Voici après un moment la suite de cette superbe histoire!

La suite est en correction jusqu'au chap 28

Par contre dès que nous aurons rejoint le chap 28, les mise à jours seront plus longue. Car notre chère violette ne peut plus traduire et Blacky star, comme je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis, au moins, 6 mois, je pense que c'est plus la peine de compter sur elle.

Je suis entrain de chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre la relève de violette

_**Violette ma belle, merci pour tout!!**_

onarluca

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite, **

**de passer de très bonne fêtes!**

**Nous vous embrassons!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 22 Veritaserum**

Percy s'assit sur le bord du lit de camp, et regardait Harry dormir de façon intermittente. Les Aurors l'avaient amené deux heures avant, et bien qu'ils aient déclaré ne l'avoir touché qu'une fois avec un stupefix, il suspectait plus de sorts jetés sur lui.

Pendant que les Aurors faisaient le débriefing dans le bureau de Fudge, Percy avait écouté à la porte, le cœur battant. Les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées. Sa mère, ses frères et sa sœur avaient été stupéfixés, et probablement blessés au cours du raid. Percy s'assit, l'estomac brûlant, et compressé par le stress, pour passer une main faible dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses auraient dû se passer. Ils étaient supposés emmener Harry pour l'interroger, pas pour un interrogatoire. Mais maintenant il était en cellule de détention avec Harry, à se demander s'il avait bien fait, en sachant qu'il l'avait cru sur le moment.

Il n'avait jamais voulu un raid au Terrier ; juste y aller, et emmener Harry pour l'interroger. Percy observa le garçon pâle et fatigué devant lui, et souhaita n'avoir jamais signé les papiers … mais il l'avait fait. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponse, et aussi fort que soit son amour pour sa famille, Harry était trop évasif, et trop bien gardé par le reste des Weasley pour que Percy puisse avoir une candide conversation. Des vies pouvaient être en jeu.

Harry s'étira, et ouvrit les yeux, confus. Percy lui tendit automatiquement ses lunettes, et le regarda, le cœur flanchant, passer les branches des lunettes derrière ses oreilles avec des mains tremblantes. Avec un sursaut, il réalisa que les lèvres d'Harry étaient bleues.

« Percy ? » l'appela Harry avec une voix haletante. Percy acquiesça.

« Tu as froid, Harry ? » demanda Percy. Harry acquiesça, et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai toujours froid », continua-t-il. Percy se leva et observa la cellule de détention. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le Ministère avait insisté pour qu'Harry soit gardé là comme un criminel. Après tout, c'était avec l'assurance du Ministère que Percy avait fait tout ça.

« Nous avons juste besoin d'interroger le garçon, Percy. C'est tout. Dumbledore met ses mains partout, et honnêtement j'ai besoin de vérifier les réponses d'Harry avant de le laisser s'en aller. Il y a trop de questions sans réponses autour de la mort de Diggory … et maintenant vous me parlez de la réponse de Harry à l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier … » avait dit le Ministre Fudge. Percy soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cellule et frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? » fit le gardien de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Harry a besoin de couvertures », expliqua Percy, puis il se retourna et regarda par dessus son épaule le garçon maladif qui luttait pour s'asseoir. « Comment te sens-tu Harry ? Veux-tu quelque chose d'autre ? » proposa Percy en souriant pour essayer de le rassurer.

« Un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît » répondit poliment Harry. Formel. Percy fronça les sourcils en transmettant le message et revint au bord du lit d'Harry. Ses cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, collaient à son front couvert de sueur.

« Tu as peur ? » s'inquiéta Percy, qui voulait calmer ses peurs. Harry semblait remarquablement calme, malgré ses tremblements. Le seul signe extérieur de peur que Percy avait noté était le fait que Harry sursautait au moindre bruit. Ses yeux s'arrondissaient et ses poings se serraient. En parallèle, son visage restait relativement impassible. _C'est curieux de voir un adolescent de quinze ans se comporter ainsi_, pensa Percy. Entre tous, il _savait _comment un jeune de quinze ans agit. Il avait eu de nombreux exemples avec ses frères, et de tous les comportements adolescents auxquels il s'était préparé … _ce n'était pas ça_.

« Oui » dit Harry en le fixant intensément. Percy flancha sous le regard. « Pourquoi es-tu là, Percy ? » lança Harry très franchement. Curieusement, il n'y avait aucune accusation dans la question, juste de la curiosité.

« Je suis là pour t'aider à être à l'aise » répondit Percy, surpris. « Bien sûr que je dois être là. »

« Mais tu es la raison de ma présence, non ? » le regard de Harry était très solennel. Percy fronça les sourcils en le fixant. Cette conversation était bizarre. Harry avait tout reconstitué un peu rapidement.

« C'est vrai. Je suis la raison de ta présence. Mais c'est juste pour te poser des questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre » expliqua Percy. « Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'y pousser, mais nous devons savoir. Il y a des choses étranges, et je crois que tu en sais plus que tu ne le crois. Et nous avons besoin de savoir aussi, Harry » continua Percy, prononçant les derniers mots avec emphase, tout en tapotant la main de Harry. Harry ne fit pas un mouvement, son visage resta pensif. Ses mains étaient comme de la glace. Percy fonça les sourcils devant les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? L'ont-ils découvert ? » lança Percy brusquement. Harry haussa les épaules, détourna le regard.

« Ils y travaillent encore » répondit Harry, qui sursauta vers la porte de la cellule qui s'ouvrait. Percy saisit les couvertures et le pichet d'eau apportés par le garde, et acquiesça avec gratitude avant de refermer la porte.

« C'est bon, Harry. Regarde, il y a même les couvertures. Ce n'est pas si mal ? » fit Percy en se rapprochant du lit de camp. Harry ne leva pas les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi y a-t-il un garde devant ma porte ? Je suis un prisonnier, non ? » demanda doucement Harry. Percy soupira, et posa le pichet au sol. Le seul meuble de la cellule était le lit. Il n'y avait pas de table de chevet pour l'eau, donc Percy dû la déposer à ses pieds.

Prenant les extrémités des couvertures, Percy les étala sur le lit, en veillant à bien recouvrir Harry. Cela lui rappela quand il était Préfet, l'arrivée d'Harry, qui était timide et perdu, mais aussi têtu, et qui essayait d'être courageux en même temps. Brusquement, Percy plaça une main sur le visage d'Harry. Harry tressaillit, mais ne la retira pas. Il était glacé. Percy arrangea les couvertures, les enroula autour du garçon. _Peut-être que ce dont tu as vraiment besoin est d'être à Ste Mangouste._

« Un genre de prisonnier » répondit Percy, en essayant de trouver les bons mots. « C'est autant pour ta protection que la notre. Le Ministère ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que nous t'avons amené ici, et je sais que tu détesterais que la Gazette du Sorcier en entende parler », poursuivit Percy, pour raisonner Harry. Harry le regarda pensivement.

« Ce n'est pas une salle d'attente ? » interrogea Harry. Percy soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas », dit Percy.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » continua Harry, bien que ses yeux indiquent qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. En vérité, il commençait à donner la chair de poule à Percy.

« C'est une cellule de détention » avoua Percy avec répugnance.

« Pour les criminels ? » fit Harry. Percy acquiesça.

« Suis-je un criminel ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, Harry, tu n'es pas un criminel. Mais tu dois répondre à certaines questions.» insista Percy. Il regardait partout dans la pièce, mal à l'aise. Il souhaitait qu'il y ait eu du bruit, de l'animation pour rendre l'endroit moins … semblable à une prison. Même une petite table de nuit et une chaise auraient aidé.

« Tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Percy ? » Harry continuait de poser des questions, tranquillement. Son visage était neutre. Comme s'il s'inquiétait du temps.

« Non, Harry » dit Percy sincèrement. Harry avait juste un don pour être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et sa célébrité non souhaitée l'avait placé dans des situations dont les autres n'étaient pas au courant.

« Tu me crois quand je dis que Voldemort est revenu ? » interrogea Harry. Percy tressaillit en entendant Harry utiliser ce nom.

« Mince, Harry, comment peux tu dire ce nom ? C'est Tu-Sais-Qui ! » Percy était mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » continua Harry doucement. Percy se figea. Non … il ne croyait pas au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne doutait pas qu'Harry avait assisté à des choses horribles quand Cédric Diggory avait été tué … mais il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui. _Peut-être des fidèles, mais pas lui._

« Je pense que tu crois qu'il est revenu, Harry. Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Percy essayait d'être honnête sans l'insulter.

Percy se pencha et versa de l'eau dans un petit verre à côté du pichet, près de ses pieds, et tendit le verre à Harry. Harry essaya de prendre le verre à deux mains, et Percy le vit répandre de l'eau de tous côtés, tremper la couverture qui recouvrait toujours ses jambes et son torse. Harry tenta d'amener la coupe à ses lèvres, ses yeux rétrécis de concentration, car il luttait contre le tremblement de ses mains. La moitié de l'eau n'atteint pas sa bouche, et Percy observait la scène avec une horreur grandissante. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, et pourquoi n'était-il pas à Ste Mangouste ? »

« Si je peux t'aider … »offrit Percy, qui tenta de prendre le verre. Harry le poussa dans les mains de Percy et détourna le visage, rougissant. Il tamponna la couverture contre son visage mouillé, sa poitrine, et soupira.

« Non, merci » répliqua Harry, en s'éloignant de Percy, pour refuser de le laisser l'aider. Percy s'avança encore, inquiet. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il avait soif, et il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de boire. Harry lutta pour s'éloigner encore de Percy, et leva une main tremblante pour refuser. « S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas soif de toute façon. » insista Harry. Percy hésita, reconnaissant la honte sur le visage d'Harry. _Il est embarrassé_. Percy acquiesça, et déposa le verre à ses pieds.

« Harry … » commença Percy. Harry le fit taire d'un regard.

« Percy, pour qui travailles-tu ? » lança Harry abruptement. Percy fronça les sourcils. _Est-ce que Harry est encore … désorienté à cause des stupefix ?_

« Le Ministère de la Magie bien sûr … » répondit Percy. Harry secoua la tête.

« Non … Je veux dire … Sais-tu pour eux ? » continua Harry, ses yeux sondant Percy de toute leur intensité. « En es-tu ? » poursuivit Harry.

« Suis-je dans quoi ? » Percy était confus.

« Sais-tu ce qui se passe ? » demanda encore Harry. Percy acquiesça.

« Bien sûr que je sais. Des sorciers et des sorcières disparaissent à un nombre et à une vitesse impressionnants … » démarra Percy. Harry secoua la tête impatiemment.

« Percy … Que dois-je faire pour que tu me crois quand je dis que Voldemort est revenu ? » interrogea Harry. Il commençait à parler plus clairement. Percy se demandait s'il ne commençait pas à aller mieux. Les yeux d'Harry étaient anormalement brillants et intenses.

« S'il te plaît, ne … » commença Percy, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Oui, oui » Harry roulait des yeux d'ennui devant les protestations de Percy face à l'emploi du nom 'Voldemort'. « Que faudrait-il pour que tu me crois ? » redemanda Harry. Percy fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne me croyais pas au Terrier. Que vas-tu apprendre ici que tu ne pourrais pas là-bas ? » continua Harry. A dire vrai, Percy voulait juste avoir une chance de poser ses questions librement, sans interruption et sans être scruté.

« Je voulais juste … » démarra Percy. Harry secoua encore la tête.

« Si je prenais du Veritaserum, tu me croirais ? » l'interrogea Harry. Percy était choqué.

« Non ! Harry personne ne va te donner du Veritaserum. Tu es trop jeune, et tu n'es pas en bonne santé » Percy était interpellé. Harry le regarda dans les yeux, et son regard sembla vieux à Percy. Percy se tut. _Que cherches-tu à atteindre, Harry ?_

« Tu es sûr ? » poursuivit Harry. Il ne semblait pas complètement sûr lui-même. Percy acquiesça. _Excellent. Maintenant je peux commencer à essayer d'apaiser les peurs d'Harry_.

« C'est pour cela que je suis là. Personne ne va te donner de Veritaserum. Ce ne serait pas un interrogatoire. Je serais tout le temps avec toi. Je te le promets » déclara Percy. Harry le regarda avec une expression égarée.

« Tu le promets ? » répéta Harry, dont la voix n'était qu'un murmure. « Et peux-tu tenir cette promesse ? » Percy hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« C'est pour cela que je suis là », répéta Percy. Harry continuait de le fixer intensément. Des voix résonnaient derrière la porte, et la main d'Harry attrapa celle de Percy avec la rapidité d'un Vif d'Or. Harry avait une forte poigne. _Mince !_

« Percy …Promets moi quelque chose » pria Harry, avec du désespoir dans la voix. Percy acquiesça, ses yeux glissèrent vers la porte, distrait. Il semblait que le Ministre venait.

« OK, Harry. Quoi ? » demanda Percy, en tapotant la main de Harry, puis en libérant la sienne pour aller accueillir le Ministre à la porte.

« Promets-moi que tu feras en sorte qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Tu le feras ? Quoi qu'il arrive, peux tu faire en sorte qu'ils découvrent la vérité ? » Harry insistait, sa voix suppliante.

« Certainement, Harry. C'est pour cela que nous sommes tous ici. » dit Percy, qui dégageait enfin sa main de celle de Harry. Il avait laissé des marques rouges sur l'avant-bras de Percy. Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de cette discussion. _Quel genre d'absurdités sa famille avait-elle refoulé dans ce garçon ?_ Harry semblait clairement terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose de mauvais se produise.

« Souviens-toi. Tu as promis » déclara Harry solennellement, mais Percy s'était déjà détourné vers la porte pour accueillir le Ministre.

**§§§§§§**

Le Ministre de la Magie Fudge entra dans la cellule de détention, et cherchait le garçon du regard. Il vit d'abord Percy, qui s'était bien évidemment assis au bord du lit pour parler au garçon. Percy Weasley s'approcha de Cornélius, qui fronça les sourcils en désapprobation. En fait, le garçon Weasley l'ennuyait. Il était bien trop pointilleux et bonne âme au goût de Cornélius. Il avait clairement une idée très idéalisée de ce que le bien était. _Peut-être qu'il apprendra avec le temps … S'il survit à la tempête qui arrive_.

Les yeux de Percy s'arrondirent à la vue de l'entourage du Ministre, et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise quand il vit deux Aurors porter une chaise. Cornélius soupira. _Méticuleux comme il est, le garçon Weasley n'a certainement pas l'habitude de lire entre les lignes, non ?_ pensa Cornélius ennuyé. _Ah, bien. C'est pour cela qu'il fait ce qu'il fait. Pour qui d'autre pense-t-il que j'ai requis la chaise ?_ Percy avait signé les papiers nécessaires à cela.

« Monsieur le Ministre Fudge, j'ai cru que vous aviez dit … » débuta Percy. Cornélius leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Détendez-vous, Monsieur Weasley. Ceci est nécessaire pour démêler le vrai de la fiction. J'ai fait venir un collègue de confiance, le Dr Happensdam de Ste Mangouste, qui surveillera l'administration de Veritaserum et ses effets sur le jeune Monsieur Potter ici présent », dit Cornélius avec un sourire rassurant pour les deux occupants de la cellule.

« Monsieur, vous aviez dit … » Percy essaya encore de l'interrompre. Cornélius le fixa.

« Monsieur Weasley, mettez vous en doute la qualité de mon jugement à ce sujet ? » demanda-t-il dangereusement à Percy.

« Non, Monsieur, mais je suggère que ce n'est pas une décision … » essaya de dire Percy.

« Monsieur Weasley, c'est bien cela ? » l'interrompit le Dr Happensdam. Percy se tourna vers lui. Cornélius profita de cette opportunité pour voir de plus près le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Il regardait les Aurors mettre en place la Chaise d'Interrogatoire au centre de la pièce.

La Chaise d'Interrogatoire était une chaise en bois blanc, neutre, avec des attaches métalliques à la tête, la nuque, les poignets et les chevilles. On avait déjà dit à Cornélius que l'objet ressemblait aux chaises électriques que les moldus américains utilisent pour exécuter les criminels. Il se demandait si Harry Potter faisait la même comparaison. _Il semble qu'il la fasse_, pensa le Ministre avec satisfaction. La peur motive de façon puissante. Le visage du garçon était presque aussi blanc qu'une craie en observant les préparatifs, ses yeux passaient de la chaise à Percy, et envoyaient des regards sournois à Cornélius. _C'est vrai, Harry. Maintenant, la duplicité de Dumbledore sera révélée_, pensa Fudge en regardant le garçon. Il réprima un frisson quand les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent de peur. Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Fudge. _Mais il ne le peut pas !_ Les yeux de Fudge s'étrécirent en l'observant plus attentivement. Quelques gardes avaient placé six chaises normales en face de la Chaise d'Interrogatoire avant de se retirer.

« Oui ? » répondit Percy au docteur en fronçant les sourcils. « En quoi êtes-vous docteur, exactement ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix crispée. Il commençait à être suspicieux à propos du docteur. Cornélius soupira. _Pourquoi tout le monde insiste pour faire les choses avec la manière forte ?_

« C'est fait, Monsieur » dit Adams, en terminant l'installation. Cornélius acquiesça vers l'Auror et lui sourit avec gratitude.

« Merci. Nous commençons ? » proposa Cornélius aux hommes autour de lui.

« Pour le moment, ma spécialité est Animaux Enchantés et Toxines » expliqua le Dr Happensdam. Sous le choc, la bouche de Percy s'ouvrit. Cornélius soupira de nouveau, il avait envie de se frapper le front. _Tout ça pour cette ruse_.

« Alors comment allez-vous être capable de … » commença Percy, sans remarquer le regard de Cornélius aux deux Aurors derrière lui. Des yeux, il leur indiqua Percy. Ils acquiescèrent, et rapidement, empoignèrent Percy par les coudes.

« Il sera bien, Monsieur Weasley. Peut-être devriez vous allez vous asseoir pour le moment. Tout s'arrangera bien à la fin » expliqua Cornélius pendant qu'Adams pressait Percy contre le mur et murmurait un sort de ligotage, l'accrochant là. Puis les Aurors retournèrent vers Harry, qui automatiquement essaya de reculer vers le lit de camp, bien qu'il ait à courir hors de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise devant ce qu'ils avaient fait à Percy.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon garçon. Tout ira bien. Dis-moi juste ce que tu sais … » Dit Cornélius pour rassurer Harry alors que les Aurors le plaçaient sur la Chaise d' Interrogatoire. De son propre chef, la Chaise plaça des liens autour des bras, des jambes, de la nuque et de la tête d'Harry, le fixant sur place pendant qu'Adams fixait les bandes métalliques. Le visage d'Harry était raide de tension, mais il luttait pour conserver un minimum d'apparence de calme. Le garçon était un peu bizarre, vraiment. Cornélius jeta un regard sur l'homme qui était resté dans le coin de la pièce depuis son arrivée, une petite table flottant derrière lui. Cornélius éclaircit sa gorge, ennuyé.

« C'est bon, Lane. Le garçon est juste effrayé, et nous le serions tous dans les mêmes conditions. » La Plume Enregistreuse s'avança en hésitant, oscillant entre Percy et Harry. Il ressemblait réellement à un enfant, bien qu'il ait une réputation impeccable. Une fois que son sceau avait approuvé le parchemin, personne ne remettait en doute son intégrité. _Il était parfait pour ce boulot_.

« Monsieur, si vous faites venir un docteur, pourquoi ne pas faire venir un docteur qui … » demanda Percy, qui avait l'air hystérique. Cornélius soupira encore, il sentait le poids de sa position sur ses épaules. _Ils refusent juste de comprendre … Tous_.

« Le Docteur Happensdam est parfaitement qualifié pour surveiller l'administration » répliqua Cornélius. « Lane, installez vos sorts. Finissons-en. Visiblement, le garçon n'est pas bien » il encourageait l'homme timide. Lane s'avança avec réluctance, et se dirigea vers la table pour s'asseoir à côté de la Chaise d'Interrogatoire. Avec sa baguette, il installa un parchemin et une plume, et commença à déployer les sorts anti-falsification qui assureraient que rien n'interférerait avec l'enregistrement. Cornélius attendit que l'homme termine. Il n'était pas ennuyé d'entendre tous les sorts mis en place pour l'enregistrement ; après tout l'homme était un professionnel, mais il continua un moment avant d'enfin finir les préparatifs, prêt à démarrer. Il acquiesça à Cornélius. Puis Lane posa les yeux sur Harry. Cornélius soupira devant la pitié qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de Lane. _Encore un dont il faudra s'occuper_, pouvait-il dire.

« Monsieur, je souhaiterais protester. Je pensais … » interrompit Percy encore. Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui, pour lui signifier de se calmer, que c'était clair. Cornélius sourit, bien que sa patience soit bien entamée. _Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a raison_. Il pouvait certainement apprendre une chose ou deux au trop confiant Monsieur Weasley.

« Vous avez pensé faux, Monsieur Weasley. Ceci concerne la sécurité du monde sorcier. Pensez vous réellement que j'ai voulu qu'il soit là juste pour l'interroger et juger de moi-même si le garçon ment ou pas ? S'il vous plaît. Il a déjà montré qu'il est un habile menteur. Non … Il n'y a qu'une seule manière pour moi de savoir si le garçon dit la vérité ou pas. Maintenant, je vous prie de ne pas m'obliger à lancer un sort de silence sur vous. J'espérais que vous m'aideriez à l'interroger » déclara Cornélius. Percy ferma la bouche, mais un muscle de sa mâchoire bougeait nerveusement. « Merci » dit Cornélius, et il acquiesça au docteur.

« Maintenant, Monsieur Potter, le goût va être assez déplaisant … » commença le Docteur Happensdam. La Chaise d'Interrogatoire savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Des liens surgirent de l'arrière de la Chaise, et se déposèrent sur la mâchoire inférieure d'Harry. Quand les liens se serrèrent, la bouche d'Harry fut ouverte. Avec une pipette, le Docteur Happensdam préleva du liquide dans une fiole qu'il avait sortie de la poche de sa robe. En pressant sur la pipette, il déposa une goutte du fluide sur la langue d'Harry. Le garçon commença à frémir pendant que le Veritaserum prenait possession de lui. Cornélius regardait le Docteur.

« Seulement une goutte ? Êtes-vous sûr qu'il dira la vérité ? » s'enquit Cornélius. Le Docteur Happensdam haussa les épaules.

« Il est indiqué trois gouttes pour un adulte. Considérant la taille du garçon, cela devrait suffire » répondit le Docteur. Le Ministre fronça les sourcils.

« Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? » le pressa Cornélius.

« Monsieur le Ministre … » dit Happensdam sèchement. Cornélius fut fâché par le ton de son collègue. « Comme vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise … » répondit le Docteur Happensdam, l'air visiblement ennuyé. Cornélius réprima un grognement de colère. _Ceci_ n'était pas une réponse acceptable. _Ça me prend trop de temps d'obtenir une prise sur ce garçon_. Il voulait être absolument sûr que les réponses allaient être vraies. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

« C'est bon, Harry. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul » l'appela Percy, et Cornélius roula des yeux d'ennui devant cette scène de mélodrame, avant de finalement lancer un sort de silence sur l'ennuyeux garçon.

« Docteur … Donnez lui la dose adulte » l'instruisit Cornélius. En fait, il n'avait aucune sympathie pour le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. _Il avait perdu ses parents_. Cornélius aussi. _Tu ne vois personne me faire des scènes de tragédie, non ?_ Le garçon avait prouvé être une plaie pour le Ministère, avec les protections additionnelles et les sorts qui avaient dus être renforcés pour le protéger jusqu'à récemment. On lui avait témoigné bien plus qu'il ne valait, de l'avis de Cornélius, et il n'allait certainement pas accepter toute forme de mollesse de ceux qui l'entouraient quand il décidait de ce qui devait être fait.

Lane jeta à Cornélius un regard affligé, mais ne dit rien. Percy Weasley, épinglé au mur, luttait admirablement contre ses liens. « Monsieur Weasley, voulez-vous que je vous stupefixe ? »L'interpella Cornélius, impatient. Percy se figea, et secoua la tête, hésitant.

Il n'y avait plus besoin de lien pour ouvrir la bouche d'Harry maintenant. « Harry, ouvre la bouche » l'instruisit le Docteur Happensdam. Sous l'influence du Veritaserum, Harry obéit, le regard vitreux. Le Docteur déposa deux gouttes supplémentaires sur sa langue, et attendit quelques instants pour que le liquide agisse.

« Maintenant, Monsieur Potter … » commença avidement Cornélius, tout en s'installant sur la chaise en face de lui. « Êtes-vous responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory ? »

**§§§§§§**

L'esprit d'Harry cria de douleur quand la potion s'écoula dans ses veines. Du feu, de l'acide brûlant … Harry sentit son corps pris de spasmes et convulser contre les liens, se frappant contre la Chaise, ses muscles et tendons luttant contre les liens qui se resserraient.

« … le tient … » Une voix quelque part au loin l'appelait. Harry ne pouvait pas penser, il ne pouvait que ressentir, et son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il avait espéré que le Veritaserum aurait été une version exagérée du sort d'Imperium. Que la sensation de 'laisser aller' arriverait, et que ça serait ça.

Ils l'avaient prévenu contre les effets secondaires, mais Harry avait pris sa décision, et il était trop tard à présent. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pendant qu'il s'étranglait contre les liens, sa tête raclait contre le bois de la chaise, et ses mains laissaient des traces de griffures dans ses bras.

_Sirius_, appela l'esprit d'Harry, car c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait fait. C'était pour lui qu'il l'avait fait. Il était en train de mourir et il le savait, et si cette … la vérité à propos de Sirius pouvait être révélée, alors ça vaudrait le coup. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Malgré toute la douleur de la potion qui le brûlait, tout ce à quoi pensait Harry était combien il souhaitait être resté avec Sirius et Remus au Terrier, et comme il souhaitait que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé.

Des liens supplémentaires emprisonnèrent le corps d'Harry, et commençaient à l'immobiliser complètement. Quand le corps d'Harry ne bougea plus, Fudge s'avança et répéta …

« Êtes-vous responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory ? » demanda Fudge, la voix un peu déphasée devant les convulsions d'Harry.

« Oui » répondit Harry. Percy eut l'air choqué.

« Comment ? » poursuivit Fudge, les yeux brillants d'anticipation. Quand Harry commença à expliquer tout ce qui s'était produit au cours de la troisième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers avec une voix monotone, l'expression de Fudge s'assombrit, vers plus de colère, plus de frustration, et il frappa Harry d'un grand coup dans le visage. « Menteur ! » cria-t-il, enragé. Harry le regarda, en spectateur de son esprit, et découvrit que Fudge était devenu rouge de colère, et que des postillons jaillissaient sur Harry quand il parlait.

« Non » désapprouva la voix lointaine d'Harry. Le Docteur Happensdam vint derrière lui.

« Cornélius … Il dit la vérité. » déclara le Docteur Happensdam.

« Non. Donnez-lui plus de Veritaserum. Il lutte contre. Regardez son appréhension. Il est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Bien sûr qu'il peut lutter contre le Veritaserum. A quoi pensais-je ? » enragea Fudge.

« Non, je ne le ferai pas » répondit le Docteur. Harry nota l'expression de Percy. Son visage était mouillé de larmes, et il luttait toujours contre le sortilège de ligotage. Harry le vit croiser le regard de l'homme nommé Lane. Fudge et le Docteur se disputaient sur quoi faire ensuite, et ne remarquèrent pas l'échange entre les deux hommes. Les yeux de Percy glissèrent vers la plume qui notait rapidement tous les mots prononcés dans la salle, et acquiesça vers Lane. Lane acquiesça une fois, rapidement. Harry se sentait fatigué de faire des hypothèses, et à dire vrai, il commençait à s'engourdir, et il ne pouvait plus sentir ses membres.

Évidemment les deux hommes parvinrent à une résolution, car Fudge reporta son attention sur Harry. « Alors, dis-moi, Harry. Que sais-tu des disparitions de sorciers qui ont eu lieu ces derniers temps ? » demanda Fudge.

Harry commença à raconter ses rêves, en souhaitant trouver un moyen d'avaler sa langue, ou de refuser de parler. Il expliqua, toujours d'une voix monotone, ses visions partagées avec Voldemort. Les cauchemars flashaient devant ses yeux pendant qu'il les revivait chacun, et leurs détails spécifiques. Le visage de Fudge avait changé ; il ressemblait désormais au proverbial chat qui avait avalé un canari.

Quand Harry eut terminé, la salle était silencieuse, choquée. Même les Aurors du fond, évidemment loyaux à Fudge, étaient choqués. Fudge, cependant, se leva rapidement, et marcha vers la porte, qu'il frappa une fois. Le garde dehors ouvrit la porte, Fudge sortit dans le couloir un moment avant de revenir. Il sifflotait gaiement.

Nauséeux, Harry aurait voulu vomir, et le lien contre sa nuque n'était pas étranger à ce réflexe vomitif Son corps commença à trembler de nouveau, et il cligna des yeux pour repousser la sueur. Après quelques instants, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le garde rouvrit la porte, et Harry découvrit avec horreur Anne de ses rêves entrer dans la pièce, et cligner les yeux d'étonnement. Fudge avança vers la petite fille, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Merci d'être venue, Anne. Je voudrais te montrer quelqu'un pour voir si tu le reconnais. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? Peux-tu me dire si tu connais cette personne ? » Fudge rayonnait de calme et incitait à la confidence. Anne regarda dans la pièce, et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur en voyant Harry dans la chaise. Intérieurement, Harry hurlait de rage. _Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Enlevez au moins les liens, ne voyez vous pas que vous la terrifiez ?!_

« Fantôme ! » s'exclama la petite fille qui courut vers la chaise. Des larmes remplirent ses yeux en voyant Harry, et sa petite main essaya de défaire les liens autour des doigts d'Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant du sang à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

« Anne, as-tu vu ce garçon avant ? » demanda Fudge à la petite fille. Elle acquiesça, ses couettes remuaient innocemment pendant que ses yeux cherchaient ceux de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fantôme ? » s'enquit-elle gentiment. Harry était touché par le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. Sous le Veritaserum, il était obligé de répondre, à sa grande horreur.

« Ils m'interrogent » expliqua Harry. Elle cligna des yeux, choquée.

« Pourquoi ? » continua-t-elle.

« Ils me reprochent la mort de ta famille » dit Harry pendant que Fudge s'avance, et éloigne la petite fille d'Harry.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il était un fantôme, mais il m'a aidée, et vous le blessez ! » cria Anne pendant que Fudge l'emmenait loin de Harry, la portant presque vers la porte.

« Oui, mais a-t-il sauvé ta famille ? » demanda Fudge onctueusement. Harry sentit la honte tordre son estomac. Il aurait dû être capable de sauver ses parents aussi.

« Il ne pouvait pas » répondit Anne, et quelque part dans l'esprit d'Harry un sanglot de soulagement lui échappa. Elle ne lui reprochait pas la mort de sa famille. _Elle ne m'en veut pas._

Il fut si soulagé qu'il ne remarqua pas le départ d'Anne qui avait bruyamment protesté pour l'innocence de Harry avant que Fudge revienne vers lui, un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres. Seul Harry sembla remarquer les mots prononcés par Lane, et le parchemin qui apparut brusquement dans la main de Percy, qu'il mit rapidement dans sa manche du bout des doigts. Les autres hommes avaient les yeux fixés sur Harry, et il savait ce qui allait arriver.

« Harry Potter, par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés par le Ministère de la Magie, je vous accuse de complicité dans les récentes disparitions de certains sorciers et sorcières de notre communauté, accusation validée par le témoignage visuel et la déposition sous Veritaserum, et par ordre du Ministère de la Magie sous les sections 58(7) et (8) de la Procédure Criminelle et de l'Acte d'Investigation de 1996. Vous serez gardé à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'une date soit déterminée pour votre procès devant le Ministère » déclara Fudge triomphalement. Harry sentit la nausée le submerger, et vit avec horreur Fudge s'avancer vers Percy et placer sa baguette sur sa tempe.

« Oubliette » prononça Fudge, et le Docteur fit de même avec Lane.

Harry avait fait de son mieux. Il avait essayé d'aider, et avait échoué pour Sirius. Cet instant de défaite fut le plus profond qu'Harry ait jamais vécu. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il avait voulu faire dans sa vie, et qu'il avait ratées. Il avait échoué avec Cédric, il avait échoué avec Sirius, et il avait échoué avec Dumbledore. Son sang avait fait revenir Voldemort.

Harry avait essayé d'aider si désespérément, et tout n'avait été qu'un vaste gâchis. _J'aurai mieux fait de me rendre à Voldemort. Au moins ça aurait été plus rapide_. Il avait tant voulu vivre avec Sirius, comme ils en avaient parlé il y a si longtemps. Harry savait au fond de son cœur que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il n'était pas fait pour le bonheur. Les choses bien ne lui arrivaient pas très souvent. Poudlard et le fait d'être un sorcier avaient signifié tant pour lui, et il chérissait Poudlard comme sa maison, en sachant que ce serait temporaire. Il serait diplômé, et partirait.

La maison promise par Sirius était permanente, et existerait quelque soit l'âge de Harry. La maison que Harry avait voulu offrir à son parrain était une maison où il pourrait marcher dans la rue tranquillement, profiter des vacances, des pubs, faire des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la reprise des cours, faire les boutiques ensemble. Il aurait voulu apporter de la paix à Sirius, un endroit où il n'aurait plus été un homme traqué, et où il aurait pu guérir de tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Harry sentit des larmes couler librement sur son visage, et il réalisa qu'il avait cessé de se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait depuis longtemps, mais qu'il se souciait beaucoup de ce qui se passait pour Sirius, Remus, les Weasley, Dumbledore, ses amis … Et maintenant il ne pourrait plus faire grand chose pour eux. Harry ferma les yeux en signe de défaite quand le Veritaserum le submergea complètement, et il n'entendit plus rien.

A suivre


	23. Compréhension

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Traductrices : **_Blacky et Violette_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **23; **Traduit : **28,30; **En cours : **_en recherche de traductrice_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de nouvelle traductrice pour la suite,

Dès changement de situation, je vous tiens au courant!!!!

Onarluca

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 23 : Compréhension**

Percy s'assit à son bureau, complètement abasourdit. Il lut, une fois de plus, les charges contre Harry qu'il était supposé instruire et sentit son esprit étrangement vide. _Comment cela peut-il être ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? J'étais sensé être là. Pourquoi le Ministère ne m'a-t-il pas convoqué quand ils ont amené Harry ?_ se demandait Percy. Il n'était pas resté à son bureau tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était difficile de le joindre. C'est là qu'il était toujours. A son bureau. Remplissant. Copiant. Percy s'éloigna rageusement loin de son bureau, fit rouler son fauteuil en arrière et envoya devant lui dans la pièce la pile de documents bien rangés sur son bureau.

Il avait survolé les rapports sur ce qui c'était passé au Terrier, et cela avait brisé son cœur. Ils n'étaient pas sensés _assaillir_ le Terrier. Ils ne devaient pas blesser sa famille. Ils devaient seulement emmener Harry pour un interrogatoire. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il refusa de reconnaître les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, encore maintenant, à la pensée de ce qui était arrivé. Et comment il avait laissé tombé tout le monde. Et maintenant Harry allait partir pour Azkaban.

C'était l'idée la plus malsaine, bizarre, ridicule dont Percy n'avait jamais entendu parler. Harry était malade. Il l'était depuis que le père de Percy l'avait secouru chez les Dursley. Il avait quinze ans, et n'étais définitivement pas Voldemort ou Sirius Black.

Mais le rapport de Lane était devant lui. Le témoignage expliquait tout très clairement. Le Ministre Fudge avait fait administrer du Veritaserum à un garçon de quinze ans, qui avait admis être un complice après les faits dans une série de disparitions récentes de sorciers, et qui avait admis être impliqué dans la mort de Cédric Diggory.

Percy secoua la tête, et posa une main tremblante sur l'arrête de son nez pour essayer de calmer la migraine qui bourdonnait dans sa tête comme un éclair. _Harry n'avait tué personne_. Percy le savait. Il le savait aussi certainement qu'il savait que la magie et les dragons existaient.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?_ S'étonnait Percy pour la millième fois. _Tu t'es fait avoir, mon ami_, lui annonça son cerveau. Percy secoua la tête, même si la vérité lui sautait aux yeux. _Quel genre d'homme donne à un garçon d'à peine quinze ans, malade, du Veritaserum et l'envoie à Azkaban en attente d'une audience ? Seuls les plus grands criminels sont envoyés là-bas avant la sentence. Comment cela peut-il arriver ? Regarde la vérité en face, mon vieux. Ton père avait raison_, fit l'autre voix de Percy avec enthousiasme, déplaisante et arrogante dans son succès.

« Non ! » fit Percy tout haut, la respiration haletante à cause des sanglots qui menaçaient toujours de le submerger. « Non ! » dit-il encore, furieux, et comme un imbécile, un imbécile complet. Il frappa son poing contre le bureau, sans se soucier des bruits de 'pop' bizarres qui parcourraient ses nerfs vers son cerveau. Soudain, Percy cilla devant sa main qui se couvrait rapidement de contusions. Ou plutôt, devant le rouleau de parchemin qui avait jailli d'une poche secrète qu'il avait ajoutée à sa robe des années auparavant. Cette poche avait contenu de nombreux objets utiles, principalement des objets de protection contre Fred et Georges, qui avaient trouvé en Percy leur victime favorite. Percy la Chochotte, il se souvenait en regardant de plus près le parchemin avec un sentiment d'horreur croissant. Le document portait le cachet d'authentification de Lane.

**§§§§§§**

Arthur s'assit dans un coin tranquille au fond des Trois Balais en attendant son arrivée. Il sirota un soda avec du sirop de cerise d'un air absent. Son estomac ne pourrait rien supporter de plus fort à cet instant. _Merlin_.

« Je voudrais te parler. Seul. En privé » avait dit Percy, d'une voix étrangement rigide et formelle ce soir par cheminette. Madame Pomfrey était à l'étage avec Georges, Fred et Ron rôdaient près de lui, Molly se reposait sur le canapé après avoir bu une potion antalgique pour faire face aux douleurs occasionnées par les multiples stupefix qu'elle avait endurés. Ginny était dans la cuisine avec Hermione, en train de préparer le repas. _Merci Merlin, Ron n'était pas dans le salon, ou la conversation n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu_, pensa Arthur, toujours ailleurs.

« Où et quand ? » fut tout ce qu'Arthur avait demandé. En fait, il ne savait pas par où commencer avec Percy. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à se lier. Même si Percy avait toujours voulu suivre les pas de son père au Ministère, il y avait toujours eu … une distance entre eux. Arthur l'avait vu tôt, et avait essayé de rectifier les choses. Mais la distance était restée, et il avait fallu de nombreuses années pour qu'il réalise que la barrière existait encore, et il fut peiné de le reconnaître. Son fils avait honte de lui.

La désapprobation de l'adolescent, et la croyance que les parents ne savaient rien n'avait jamais disparu avec Percy comme elle l'avait fait avec Bill et Charlie. Un moment était arrivé dans la vie des aînés où ils avaient appréciés leur famille pour ce qu'elle était. Percy ne l'avait jamais fait. Pour Percy, Molly était trop molle, et Arthur un naïf, aveugle suiveur de Dumbledore. L'amour et la fascination de Arthur pour les moldus était une source d'embarras pour Percy, et son incapacité à monter dans la hiérarchie du Ministère l'avait frustré. _Parce qu'il sait combien tu travailles dur_, se rappela Arthur. Il soupçonnait que l'amertume de Percy venait du fait qu'il l'ait vu travailler incroyablement dur pour le Ministère, Dumbledore et d'autres choses dans lesquelles il croyait pour une faible reconnaissance de ce qu'il avait fait. Dans le regard de Percy, la vie professionnelle d'Arthur n'était devenue qu'une vaste perte de temps.

Arthur soupira alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de sirop. Il aimait Percy. En fait, il était fier de sa fierté rigide et de sa détermination à faire les choses à sa manière quoi qu'il arrive. Mais maintenant sa fierté avait fait l'impensable. Il avait mis sa famille en danger, et il avait blessé un être humain. Et au plus profond de lui-même, Arthur était terrifié d'apprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Percy avait fait cela. _S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas pour une augmentation_, pria silencieusement Arthur. _Faites que cela soit une intention mal erronée, ou une croyance aveugle… Tout sauf de l'ambition._

Arthur ne savait pas comment concilier le garçon qu'il aimait et les décisions que jeune homme qu'il était devenu avait prises. Merci Merlin, Molly ne s'était pas réveillée pour le voir dans l'âtre. Si cela avait été le cas, elle lui aurait jeté un sort à vue et aurait alterné les sorts d'attaque et la douceur, les câlins jusqu'à sa guérison.

Arthur refusa de penser à ce que faisait sa famille à cet instant. Ils avaient été dévastés. _C'est une sous-estimation_, Arthur savait que le vide qu'il ressentait en ce moment même était simplement causé par le fait qu'il avait encore des choses à faire. _C'est la tâche que je me suis assigné. Je prendrai une boisson forte et je pleurerai plus tard, quand Georges sera réveillé, que Molly ira mieux, et qu'Harry sera en sécurité_. Ils devaient parler de certaines choses, regarder certaines options concernant Harry. Arthur rendrait visite à Dumbledore après cette … _ce quoique __**ce**__ soit … avec Percy_.

Percy entra dans les Trois Balais, les lèvres pincées pendant que ses yeux scannaient la pièce, visiblement à la recherche de son père. Arthur avait choisi un coin reculé dans le fond de la salle. Quelque soit la chose dont Percy voulait parler, il avait été sérieux sur le besoin de discrétion, et Arthur l'avait entendu. Les yeux de Percy se posèrent sur lui et Arthur fut surpris par l'énorme soulagement qu'il y lut. Percy traversa rapidement la salle, donna sa commande à Madame Rosmerta d'un air absent avant de se glisser à la place en face de son père. Arthur le regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais » débuta Percy. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Sa voix semblait étrange et tendue.

« Je suis venu » répliqua Arthur.

« Je ne savais pas à qui parler » poursuivit Percy.

« Tu peux toujours me parler » dit Arthur. Percy releva la tête, le regard égaré. Arthur espérait que Percy comprendrait les ramifications de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il attendrait. Il ne l'accuserait pas. Il était préférable de laisser Percy annoncer de quoi il voulait parler avant de placer un blâme. Même s'il désirait étrangler son fils à l'instant à cause de sa frustration. _Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?_

« Je ne pensais pas … après … » commença Percy. Arthur attendit qu'il continue, refusant de remplir les vides à sa place. « Je … Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils feraient cela … » ajouta Percy, et Arthur sentit l'alarme. Ils tenaient Harry depuis une demi-journée. _Les choses n'ont pas pu si mal tourner en quelques heures_.

« Quoi, Percy ? » l'interrompit Arthur, qui essayait de relier les déclarations faites un peu au hasard par son fils.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils utiliseraient du Veritaserum sur lui … » dit Percy, et Arthur se leva presque, alarmé.

« Non, Percy, quoi … » débuta Arthur, alarmé, ses pires craintes réalisées. Percy commença à pleurer ouvertement en fouillant la manche de sa robe. Pendant un instant horrible, Arthur se figea, de crainte que Percy ne cherche sa baguette magique. Que Percy soit sur le point d'arrêter ou d'attaquer son père maintenant, aussi. Arthur força ses mains à rester immobiles, pour que le sang arrête de palpiter dans ses oreilles pendant que son fils sortait un parchemin et le plaçait devant son père. Arthur se pencha pour l'ouvrir, les mains tremblantes de la chute d'adrénaline, qui le laissa épuisé. _S'il vous plaît, qui que vous soyez qui entendez ma prière, ne me laissez plus jamais douter de mes propres enfants de nouveau, _pensa Arthur en réprimant la honte d'avoir douté de sa chair et de son sang.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ceci » déclara Percy, qui semblait réaliser que son visage était baigné de larmes. Il les essuya d'un geste irrité avec sa manche de la même manière qu'il le faisait petit garçon alors que Madame Rosmerta déposait sa Bièreaubeurre au bord de la table, avant de permettre d'un regard à la conversation interrompue entre clients de reprendre, et de se glisser rapidement derrière le bar. Arthur avala la boule dans sa gorge et déroula le parchemin.

« Est-ce réellement … » demanda Arthur, reconnaissant soudain le sceau. Percy acquiesça.

« Comment vont-ils, Papa ? Ils vont bien ? » demanda-t-il, le visage sombre de culpabilité. Arthur voulait crier sa joie à la question de son fils. Son cœur était brisé de chercher des signes de la préoccupation de son fils pour eux. Ce que Percy avait fait comptait pour lui. Mais il l'avait fait.

« Ta mère a reçu quelques stupefix. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry partir seul. Georges a été le plus salement touché. Sa jambe est cassée en plusieurs endroits, et il s'est cogné la tête assez fort en tombant dans les escaliers. Cependant, Madame Pomfrey l'a déjà ausculté et dit qu'il sera sur pied demain matin » expliqua Arthur, sans le frapper. Percy devait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait.

« Ils n'étaient pas supposés faire quoi que ce soit, Papa. Ils devaient juste … » débuta Percy, mais Arthur n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase, car il avait commencé à lire le rapport de Lane sur l'interrogatoire de Harry, car c'était certainement de cela qu'il s'agissait. Arthur regarda Percy avec des yeux hagards au fur et à mesure que les évènements étaient révélés. _Pauvre garçon. Que t'ont-ils fait ? Pauvre garçon_ était tout ce qu'Arthur pouvait penser avant de parvenir à la fin du parchemin. _Azkaban. Ils l'ont emmené à Azkaban_. Arthur observa son fils, réduit à des sanglots silencieux. « Il avait promis … » articula Percy entre deux hoquets. Arthur se força à rester assis à sa chaise, à ne pas essayer de le réconforter. Percy devait apprendre cette leçon et devait bien l'apprendre. Arthur ne savait pas s'il supporterait de la voir se répéter.

« Oh, Percy. Mais qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda Arthur à son fils, tristement, mais sans réellement attendre une réponse. Il retira ses lunettes et essuya ses propres larmes d'un geste fatigué, et se massa les ailes du nez, où les lunettes semblaient laisser des empreintes permanentes.

« Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter. Je ne m'en rappelle même pas, mais j'ai fait tous les tests. C'est vrai. Lane non plus ne peut pas s'en rappeler. Il a même ajouté une signature magique additionnelle, et un tampon sorcier certifié pour assurer qu'il avait tout enregistré. _Ceci_ est ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je traite » déclara Percy sortant un parchemin presque identique, qu'Arthur parcouru rapidement avec un sentiment d'alarme croissant.

« Et il veut révéler ceci à la presse ? » demanda Arthur choqué. Il avait craint ce jour, s'était préparé pour cela chaque jour, mais c'était toujours un choc. _Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ?_ Percy acquiesça.

« Il est déjà en chemin, Papa. Je … Je ne me rappelle de rien. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu, ou d'avoir eu cette conversation » ajouta Percy, le désespoir visible sur son visage. « Je dois arranger ça, Papa. Je dois les arrêter … » sa voix plus haute de plusieurs octaves à cause du stress. Arthur leva une main, d'un geste fatigué.

« Tu as appris il y a longtemps, Percy qu'il faut beaucoup plus de temps pour réparer quelque chose que pour le casser » déclara Arthur d'un ton austère à son fils. « Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment pour aider Harry. Il va devoir faire face aux Détraqueurs, et ceci indirectement à cause de toi » poursuivit-il, en essayant de lui faire comprendre la vérité. Il savait que Percy se sentait responsable, mais répondrait-il de ses actions ? Il était venu voir Arthur avec le parchemin. Voudrait-il voir plus loin que son contenu ? Saurait-il reconnaître ses erreurs ? _Il est temps de choisir ton camp, fils. Ce n'est pas un jeu_. Percy eut l'air choqué devant la déclaration de son père.

« Mais je n'ai jamais … » objecta Percy. Arthur leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Tu as lu le témoignage en entier ? » l'interrogea Arthur. Percy acquiesça. « Crois-tu Harry ? Nous crois-tu ? » le pressa-t-il. Percy recula dans sa chaise, ses yeux vagabondèrent vers les box vides à côté d'eux, nerveusement.

« Que demandes-tu, Papa ? » dit doucement Percy.

« Crois-tu que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu ? » l'interrogea Arthur. Percy eut l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je … » commença Percy, et Arthur grogna devant ce qui semblait être le retour des rumeurs. Il frappa du poing sur la table, avec colère.

« Ils lui ont donné du Véritaserum ! » siffla Arthur, ignorant la surprise de quelques habitués du bar. Percy regardait partout, sauf vers son père. « Si tu ne peux pas croire **ça**, alors tu es aussi mauvais que Fudge. Et tu vas arrêter de dire qu'Harry est un menteur, parce que ce n'est pas lui qui ment, mais Toi. Qui. Ne. Veut. Pas. Croire » compléta Arthur avec assez de force pour figer Percy. Ses yeux étaient arrondis sous le choc, et sa bouche pendait, ouverte, comme un 'O'.

« Alors, c'est vrai. Non, Papa, je ne veux pas le croire, mais tu as raison. Comment puis-je réfuter ce qui a été dit ? Ce que le pauvre Harry a raconté avec tant de détails horribles ? Merlin. Ces rêves, ce qu'il a vu, et je lui ai fait revivre ça » continua Percy faiblement. Arthur réprima l'envie de dire à son fils qu'Harry allait revivre cela en permanence jusqu'à ce qu'ils le sortent d'Azkaban. C'était comme frotter une plaie avec du sel.

« Donc, que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Arthur à son fils. Percy resta assis en silence quelque temps. Les émotions qui passaient sur son visage étaient complexes, et Arthur décida de les laisser s'exprimer. C'était une réponse qui devait complètement venir de son fils, sans aucune pression de sa part. Arthur sirota son soda à la cerise, et força son visage à rester calme, impassible. Ce masque commençait à ennuyer son fils.

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je dise ? Que j'avais tort ? Que tu avais raison ? Voilà. Je l'ai dit » cracha Percy, en colère. Arthur cligna des yeux, refusant de mordre à l'hameçon. « Quoi ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » demanda Percy, dont la culpabilité se transformait en colère et en agressivité.

« Rien, mon fils, rien » dit Arthur, et il fit le pari de commencer à se lever. Percy déploya sa main, et attrapa le poignet de son père.

« Non. Non, papa … Non, je suis désolé. Ne… » dit Percy, étranglé par ses propres émotions. « Ne pars pas » parvint-il à articuler. Arthur acquiesça, et se rassit. « J'en suis. J'ai mis Harry là-dedans, et je l'en sortirai. Quoiqu'il en coûte. Il est clair que Fudge veut couvrir ses arrières, et qu'il règle ses comptes avec Harry. Il doit avoir lancé un sort de mémoire sur Lane et moi, donc la première des choses à faire est de le briser. Peux-tu m'y aider ? » demanda Percy, en calmant finalement ses émotions en faisant face à la tâche. Arthur acquiesça.

« Cela pourrait coûter ton emploi » ajouta Arthur solennellement. Percy acquiesça.

« Sûrement, cela n'importe plus vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Percy, ses yeux soudain plus sages, et le savoir partagé entre père et fils brisa une barrière qui était restée trop longtemps entre eux.

« Non, en effet ! Viens, je sais qui pourra nous aider avec ces sorts de mémoire » poursuivit Arthur en se levant. La boisson commandée par Percy resta sur la table, intacte. Quand ils sortirent dans la soirée d'été, Percy se tourna automatiquement vers Poudlard. Il savait où aller.

**§§§§§§**

Remus Lupin retournait vers la Cabane Hurlante d'un pas fatigué. Son esprit tournoyait avec les dernières nouvelles. Il avait assisté Dumbledore pour briser le sort de mémoire jeté sur Percy, et en avait appris bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu_. Ça, c'est une histoire. Je ne vais pas aller la raconter à Sirius de si tôt_, pensa-t-il. En fait, Remus luttait contre lui-même, pour ne pas se laisser glisser par terre et se rouler en boule. Bien que ses côtes aient été soignées depuis presque un jour, le souvenir du choc et de la douleur de l'expression d'Harry quand il avait insisté pour se laisser capturer, créaient un élancement dans sa poitrine. Idiot, courageux, stupide, naïf Harry … Remus avait envie de pleurer.

Forçant son esprit à revenir au présent, et essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par son propre sentiment d'échec, Remus réfléchit à comment aider Sirius. Percy s'était montré étonnamment coopératif, particulièrement une fois que le sortilège d'amnésie avait été brisé.

Apparemment Harry sentait mieux l'échec de sa tentative pour convaincre le Ministère que Remus ne pouvait le réaliser. Il avait fait promettre à Percy de révéler la vérité au grand jour.

Quand Percy avait répété les mots d'Harry, Remus avait senti des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, particulièrement à la promesse arrachée à Percy, même s'il l'avait dite cavalièrement. D'une certaine manière, Harry avait crée une sorte de serment de sorcier entre eux, scellant la dévotion de Percy à une cause à laquelle il ne croyait pas d'une façon si intelligente que même Arthur n'en voyait pas toutes les ramifications. Mais Dumbledore l'avait certainement vu, d'après l'expression que Remus avait vu passer dans ses yeux lorsque Percy avait relaté leur conversation.

En rendant clair le fait qu'Harry avait placé sa confiance et sa vie entre les mains de Percy … Remus expira de toutes ses forces. Il avait oublié de faire sa récemment. _Respirer_. Dumbledore allait visiter le Terrier dans quelques heures, pour discuter des papiers que Percy allait ramener pour que le reste des Weasley commence le travail fastidieux de recherche de l'endroit où les corps étaient enterrés. _Littéralement_.

Il était terriblement frustrant pour Remus de croire que la preuve d'un sort d'amnésie et le témoignage falsifié de Fudge contre Harry ne suffisaient pas pour le faire libérer immédiatement. _Nous avons besoin d'un faisceau de preuves. Le Ministère est allé trop loin, trop bien établi dans ses propres mensonges_. Il faudrait bien plus d'une chose pour faire basculer cette administration. Car c'est ce que nous devons faire maintenant. Il n'était plus question de rester loin de Fudge et de faire ce qu'ils croyaient devoir faire. Maintenant, Fudge était un problème au même titre que Voldemort … et des personnes mourraient à cause de son refus de reconnaître le retour de Voldemort. Son mépris de la sécurité de la communauté sorcière devant les récentes attaques de Mangemorts lui avait officiellement mis du sang sur les mains. En donnant aux gens un faux sentiment de sécurité, les citoyens n'avaient pas la possibilité de se protéger par eux-mêmes, de prendre des précautions supplémentaires.

Remus ouvrit la porte de la Cabane Hurlante avec hésitation. C'était silencieux. Verrouillant magiquement la porte derrière lui, Remus tenta de marcher vers la chambre. Sirius était éveillé, ses yeux éteints ne voyaient pas le mur qu'il fixait, et caressait sans y penser un chat orange qui ronronnait de béatitude sur le lit derrière lui.

Remus stoppa net. _C'est le chat d'Hermione, Pattenrond_. Il avait scellé l'entrée derrière lui, et Sirius n'avait pas de baguette magique. Comment Pattenrond était entré, et surtout, que faisait-il là ? Il était très loin de chez lui.

« Sirius ? » appela Remus, d'une voix douce qui résonnait dans le silence de la pièce. Sirius ne répondit pas, mais Pattenrond se tourna vers Remus, cligna des yeux avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Sirius. Il avait un ronronnement étrangement liquide, comme s'il ne venait pas de sa gorge, mais du plus profond de ses poumons. _Un ronronnement assourdi par de l'eau_, pensa distraitement Remus. _Pattenrond et Sirius ont développé une étrange connexion_, se souvint soudain Remus. Sirius restait où il était, et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la présence de Remus.

Ce dernier traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son ami, son esprit recherchant désespérément les bons mots qui le ramèneraient. Sirius s'était éveillé du sommeil forcé par la potion que Remus lui avait fait boire, pour crier et pleurer pendant ce qui lui avait paru des heures, avant de finalement rester là en silence. Son visage était relâché, ses muscles mous, comme s'il commençait à se fermer émotionnellement. Sirius était dans la même position sur le lit que lorsque Remus l'avait laissé, deux heures auparavant … _moins le chat… Non… le Fléreur __**(1)**__, hein ? Hmmm. Un bâtard, si je me souviens bien_, pensa Remus distraitement, surpris du vagabondage de ses propres pensées.

« Sirius » l'appela Remus, plus fort, en plaçant la paume de ses mains contre les joues de Sirius, pour tourner son visage vers Remus. Sirius ne résista pas.

« Comment cela peut-il se faire ? Nous l'avions, Lunard. Il était en sécurité avec nous. Maintenant il est … il est … » dit Sirius, ses yeux à la recherche du visage de Remus. Il du y lire quelque chose, car soudain son comportement changea. Il fixa les yeux de Remus, et se figea d'un coup. La tristesse et la défaite se changèrent en quelque chose d'autre, et Remus réprima le sentiment d'alarme qu'il ressentait devant l'expression de Sirius. « Ils l'ont utilisé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix basse et dangereuse. _Le Veritaserum_.

De toute la rage et le bruit de Sirius, Remus savait que **cet** instant était celui où Sirius était le plus dangereux. Sirius furieux, ou hurlant comme un fou pouvait encore être raisonné. Le visage que Sirius présentait, Remus ne l'avait vu que quelques fois dans toute sa vie, et à dire vrai, il le terrifiait. _Infiniment plus dangereux_. Seule la mort pouvait l'arrêter une fois qu'il avait fait un choix. Remus prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, inquiet de savoir si ce qu'il allait dire conviendrait, et fixa les yeux de son ami. Même Pattenrond arrêta de ronronner, comme s'il comprenait les sous-entendus du ton de Sirius. Le chat regarda entre les deux hommes, comme s'il suivait la conversation et comprenait ce qu'ils disaient.

« Patmol … Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, mais c'est important pour toi, alors tu dois vraiment essayer d'écouter » dit Remus en se penchant en avant, jusqu'à ce que lui et Sirius soient presque nez à nez, pour que Sirius puisse voir la sincérité et l'intensité de ce que Remus voulait lui dire.

« Harry n'est pas mort. Il est vivant. Aussi longtemps qu'il vit, nous **devons** faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider » déclara Remus, en espérant transmettre un peu de son espoir à son ami. Sirius cligna des yeux.

« Comment est-il …? » soupira Sirius, sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement léger. _De qui dois-je me venger ? Qui paie pour ce qu'ils ont fait à mon filleul ?_ Remus savait quelles étaient ses réelles pensées.

« Il est toujours vivant … » répéta Remus, mettant en avant ce fait. De plus, il ne voulait pas prononcer la phrase suivante. Sirius devina malgré tout.

« Ils l'envoient à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius, d'une voix vide d'émotions. Remus acquiesça, n'osant pas parler. « C'est parce qu'ils savent que Harry ne vivra plus longtemps. Probablement pas plus d'une semaine » déclara Sirius d'un ton neutre. Remus recula devant la brutale réalité du fait et acquiesça. Il savait mieux que d'autre combien les Détraqueurs affectaient Harry.

Sirius bondit hors du lit quand Pattenrond griffa violemment la cuisse de Sirius, à travers son pantalon. Remus sauta de surprise, mais Sirius commença à rire… Le rire changea d'octave si soudainement que Remus se figea, étonné d'entendre ce rire de maniaque chez son ami. S'il avait ri comme cela la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Pettigrew, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que les témoins aient été terrifiés.

« Tu as raison, n'est-ce pas petit compagnon ? » demanda affectueusement Sirius au chat, en grattant sous le menton du chat, tendrement, même quand Remus vit du sang couler des griffures sur la cuisse de Sirius.

« Sirius ? » l'appela Remus, incertain de la manière de procéder. Sirius commençait à le déconcerter.

« Il est encore en vie. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Peux-tu nous suivre ? » dit Sirius en commençant à se relever sur le lit avec une grâce féline, debout sur le matelas, avant de descendre nonchalamment au sol. Son expression était intense, et fixée sur Remus comme la première fois que Remus avait vu son ami dans la Cabane un an auparavant. Après qu'il ait cassé la jambe de Ron.

« Je transplanerai quand je ne pourrai pas » répondit Remus avec détermination, en se levant. Il se sentait encouragé par la réponse de son ami, mais savait qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Remus n'était pas en excellente santé, mais ses sens surpuissants, et sa force au combat pouvaient être incomparables … Et il n'était **certainement** pas un empoté dans le domaine des sortilèges.

_De plus, cette fois, je ne laisserai pas Harry,_ pensa Remus, en souhaitant qu'Harry soit resté avec eux plutôt qu'avec les Dursley, pour la millième fois. Il repoussa les regrets, et utilisa la sombre détermination de son ami comme modèle. Il regarda le prisonnier évadé devant lui, et sentit le loup en lui s'élever une fois de plus, tiré par son besoin de protéger et d'aider à la fois Harry et Sirius. Ils étaient **sa famille** dans tous les sens du mot. Même si cela le tuait, il suivrait Sirius. Ce dernier acquiesça, satisfait.

« Queudver était ici », dit Sirius. Remus sentit sa respiration se couper, de surprise. Sirius acquiesça, avec un sourire jubilant, voir maniaque. « Ce petit bonhomme l'a traqué » ajouta Sirius, dodelinant de la tête tendrement vers Pattenrond, qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit, avec sa queue recourbée autour de ses pattes. Remus réprima la question : _Peux-tu lui parler ? Comment le sais-tu ?_ « Nous avons une odeur, Lunard, une fenêtre d'opportunité. Harry voulait prouver mon innocence en parlant de Pettigrew. Alors, trouvons quelque chose que le Ministère ne peut cacher… Et bien, euh… aussi longtemps que nous le gardons … » Sirius trébucha soudain sous l'ironie de ses propres mots, perdit son élan, et sourit dangereusement à sa déclaration. _Parce que le Ministère a vraiment caché les corps, n'est-ce pas ? _Remus acquiesça. _Il est temps de révéler les sales petits secrets du Ministère_. « Montrer Pettigrew et tout ce que le Ministère a prétendu s'effritera » termina Sirius.

« En fait, nous avons aussi des parchemins falsifiés, et des mémoires altérées. Ce n'est pas assez en soi pour attaquer, mais combinés à d'autres choses … » ajouta Remus. Sirius acquiesça, satisfait, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun humour dans son sourire. Remus sentit comme une blessure par balle en argent quand son ami ne demanda pas à lire les documents. _Il sait ce qui s'est passé. L'élan est à son niveau le plus dangereux_.

« Peut-être que notre ministre veut connaître Azkaban ? » proposa Sirius, et les yeux de Remus s'arrondirent. Il était vrai qu'il avait violé de nombreuses lois. Remus sourit diaboliquement en retour. Oui, il serait heureux avec ce résultat. _Très heureux._

À SUIVRE

**(1) kneazle** : Cette créature féline très intelligente peut détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables. Cependant lorsqu'un Fléreur s'attache à un sorcier ou une sorcière, il devient un excellent animal de compagnie. Le Fléreur a une fourrure fournie, de grandes oreilles, et la queue d'un lion


	24. Arrivée

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **24; **Traduit : **28,30; **En cours : **_29,31_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

**La** **fic est sauvée XD; la traduction est de nouveau en cours !!!!**

Onarluca

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 24 Arrivée**

« Facile, Percy. Je t'ai » dit Arthur Weasley en calmant Percy. Le voyage par le réseau de cheminette le jour de congé de Percy n'était pas son fort. Arthur gardait un œil sur Ron, qui avançait vers la table du salon à leur arrivée, le cliquetis de la chaise passant inaperçu. La rage était évidente dans le regard de Ron, qui scannait le visage de son frère, notait sa nervosité, et le contraste des taches de rousseur sur sa peau pâle. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'empêchait pas Ron d'avoir sa baguette prête et pointée directement sur Percy.

« Que fait-il ici ? Il est venu tous nous arrêter ? » lâcha Ron avec hargne. Arthur fronça les sourcils devant son plus jeune fils. _Pas maintenant. Nous réglerons cela plus tard_, pensa-t-il avec lassitude. La journée avait été horrible, et Arthur refusa de penser au fait qu'Harry devait être arrivé à Azkaban à cette heure.

« Baisse ta baguette, Ron » dit Arthur gentiment, mais fermement. Les yeux de Ron allèrent de son père à son frère, et il baissa la pointe de sa baguette légèrement, mais sans la baisser complètement.

« Que fait-il ici ? » demanda encore Ron. Arthur observa ses fils, tout en portant à moitié Percy vers le canapé que sa mère avait récemment occupé.

« Du calme, mon garçon. C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le pensais, hein ? » dit tendrement Arthur à Percy, pendant qu'il pointait sa baguette vers ses pieds pour l'aider à retirer ses bottes.

Le sort d'amnésie jeté sur Percy était étonnamment puissant pour un sort aussi récent, ce qui suggérait de multiples applications. Les premiers sorts utilisés étaient ceux qui fonctionnaient pour des sorts d'amnésie à leur niveau de puissance le plus bas. C'est seulement après des mois et des années de renforcement naturel que le bloc pouvait devenir quasiment impossible à briser.

Arthur regardait autour de lui. La porte principale avait été réparée, bien sûr. Ron avait commencé les travaux dès le départ d'Arthur pour Poudlard, juste après la guérison de sa démangeaison. Hermione et lui devaient avoir terminé de ranger le salon. « Où est ta mère ? » demanda Arthur à Ron.

« Elle est à l'étage, et prend un bain. Elle pense que ça pourrait l'aider » répondit Ron, toujours en train de fixer Percy. _Papa te protège maintenant, mais attends voir_ … lu correctement Arthur dans les yeux de Ron. Pas qu'il l'en blâme. Arthur acquiesça, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'annonce de Molly faisant trempette.

« Elle se sent mieux, alors ? » persista Arthur, bien que cela semblait certain si elle voulait prendre un bain. Ron soupira et acquiesça. « Et Georges ? S'est-il réveillé ? » continua Arthur, tout en aidant Percy à s'allonger sur les coussins, las. Il suspectait Percy d'avoir une forte migraine. Ron acquiesça.

« Il a aussi mangé un peu. Je pense que s'il est suffisamment affamé pour manger la cuisine d'Hermione et Ginny, il va beaucoup mieux » plaisanta Ron gentiment. Arthur sentit son visage s'éclairer, comme si Ron savait que cela arriverait, par son commentaire.

« Et comment vont les autres ? » interrogea Arthur, reconnaissant pour la capacité de Ron à avoir besoin de s'assurer du confort de sa famille, et il le rassura en lui disant que rien de sérieux n'était arrivé. _Une autre perte _…

« Je … » commença Ron, mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui descendait les escaliers.

« Elle nous a flanquées dehors, Ginny et moi, en disant quelque chose à propos de la paix et de la tranquillité … » annonça Hermione en descendant, avant de se figer, le pied entre deux marches. 'Um… Ron … ? » l'appela Hermione, et Ron bomba le torse de fierté quand Hermione aussi sortit sa baguette. Arthur réprima le geste de rouler des yeux devant eux. « Toi ! » cria Hermione avec colère, regardant le fils aîné, ce qui fit marcher Arthur pour se placer entre elle et Percy. Il savait que Ron écouterait, mais Hermione … Percy n'était pas de sa famille, et il venait de trahir son meilleur ami.

« Baisse ta baguette, s'il te plaît, Hermione » le pria Arthur, d'une voix austère. Hermione baissa sa baguette, mais la garda en main.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là. Papa l'a ramené » dit Ron hargneusement pour lui expliquer la situation, pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Arthur observa Percy. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais sa respiration indiquait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il ne dit rien. _Il n'y a rien à dire, vraiment ?_

« Il est là car il fait partie de cette famille, Ron. Il n'a pas besoin de raison » prononça Arthur solennellement. Ron grattait son menton avec colère. Le visage d'Hermione restait sans expression. Arthur se concentra sur son fils. S'il pouvait atteindre Ron, il pourrait éventuellement convaincre Hermione.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici, Papa ? » demanda Ron. « Il a son propre appartement maintenant. »

« Parce qu'il veut aider. Ton frère a découvert qu'un sort d'amnésie avait été jeté sur lui, et il est venu vers moi pour trouver un moyen de le briser » répondit Arthur. Le visage de Ron s'adoucit.

« Que … Il a été sous Imperium ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il a été aussi con ? Pourquoi tu ne le disais pas ? Qui l'a fait ? C'est Malfoy ? Je parie que c'était … » commença Ron, apparemment prêt à en découdre avec quiconque avait blessé son frère, et sur le point de pleurer car Percy ne voulait pas vraiment faire à Harry ce qu'il lui avait fait. Arthur détesta annuler ce soulagement. _Les choses ne sont pas si simples, Ron_.

« Ron. Non, Ron. C'était la décision de Percy. Mais l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire d'Harry a été falsifié. Nous avons passé les dernières heures avec Dumbledore et Remus à essayer de briser ces sorts pour savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé » expliqua Arthur, d'une voix sombre. Ron ferma les yeux, las. Quand il leva les yeux sur Arthur, son regard lui brisa presque le cœur.

« Que s'est-il réellement passé ? » demanda calmement Hermione. Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ron le coupa, en fixant son frère qui, remarqua Arthur, les regardait aussi.

« Pourquoi, Percy ? Qu'est-ce que Harry t'avait fait ? » l'interpella Ron. Hermione termina de descendre les escaliers, lentement, les yeux grand ouverts pour observer l'échange entre les Weasley. Percy soupira et secoua la tête.

« Rien. Ce n'est pas pour ça. J'aime bien Harry » expliqua Percy. Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le visage sans expression, avant que ses lèvres ne forment un rictus.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu traites les personnes que tu aimes bien, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu traites les personnes que tu n'aimes pas.» lâcha Ron, venimeux.

« Ça suffit » dit Arthur avec colère et en sortant quelque chose de ses poches. « Au lieu de perdre un temps précieux pour quelque chose **qui a été fait**, pourquoi ne feriez vous pas quelque chose de constructif, comme m'aider à trouver un moyen de libérer Harry ? » finit-il en agrandissant deux énormes malles pleines de parchemins, qu'il fit flotter vers la salle à manger. La mâchoire d'Hermione s'ouvrit, sous le choc, pendant que ses yeux passaient de Ron à Percy. Ron recula d'un pas, sous la surprise.

« C'est de toi ? » demanda Hermione à Percy. Son visage était toujours difficile à déchiffrer, mais ses yeux tenaient … quelque chose de lui. Percy acquiesça faiblement.

« Ce sont des copies de tous les papiers que j'ai traité au cours des trois derniers mois » répondit Percy. Arthur marcha vers les malles pour en ouvrir une. Ron comprima un sourire, et commença à déblayer la table de la salle à manger. La soirée allait être longue, et Arthur entendait garder le fait qu'Harry avait été envoyé à Azkaban le plus longtemps possible caché à Ron et Hermione. Cela ne leur ferrait aucun bien, et pourrait même limiter leurs capacités à l'aider à chercher.

**§§§§§§**

Ron s'assit sous le porche à l'arrière de la maison dans les premières heures du matin avec une tasse de thé. Il avait découvert une heure auparavant ce qui s'était réellement passé au Ministère, et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à Harry. Il songea aussi à son frère à présent assis à la même table que son père, Fred, Hermione et Ginny, et une fois de plus sentit la colère monter en lui, désespérant de le terrasser. _Comment as-tu pu ?_ Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à décrire ce qu'il pensait de son frère à cet instant. _Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela a été pour Harry, nuit après nuit. Pourquoi lui as-tu posé ces questions, si tu refusais de croire les réponses ?_

« Ron? » l'appela Hermione. La porte claqua derrière elle quand elle le rejoint sous le porche.

« Ici » répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée. L'écriture sur le parchemin commençait à devenir floue. Ses yeux étaient si fatigués qu'il était surpris de ne pas loucher.

« Ta mère est retournée dans la cuisine, et elle a insisté pour que je te rejoigne pour t'apporter des gâteaux » dit Hermione en essayant de faire passer un peu d'humour dans sa voix, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire correctement.

« Merci » prononça Ron, en prenant un gâteau sur le plat qu'elle lui présentait. Il put voir son visage illuminé par la lumière qui passait au travers des vitres. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient accentués par les ombres créées par les lampes. Ses cheveux avaient été grossièrement ramassés en chignon, qu'elle maintenait avec l'une des fausses baguettes de Fred. Des cheveux frisés encadraient son visage comme un halo de duvet autour d'une pêche, et sa pâleur n'était pas uniquement dû à ses tendances de rat de bibliothèque.

« Nous trouverons quelque chose » continua-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine. Ron ne lui demanda pas si elle essayait de se rassurer elle-même autant que lui. Il connaissait la réponse. Il détestait voir son père et Percy discuter des possibles ressources de Fudge. Cela semblait si … _Normal. Comme au bon vieux temps_. Mais Ron s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder Percy. Le faire lui donnait si mal à l'estomac qu'il en aurait été malade. Fred n'avais pas l'air d'aller mieux.

_Tu as presque tué Georges. Il aurait pu mal atterrir. Et s'ils avaient utilisé des sorts plus puissants ? Combien Maman en aurait-elle supporté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?_ Rien n'avait été dit, mais Ron et ses frères étaient **extrêmement** protecteurs envers Ginny et leur mère.

A la naissance de Ginny, la mère et la fille avaient failli mourir, à cause de complications. Même si Ron ne se souvenait pas de ce jour, l'évènement avait imprégné la manière dont lui et ses frères percevaient et traitaient les deux femmes. C'était la raison non verbale pour laquelle Ginny avait toujours été traitée avec un soin particulier, et pourquoi n'importe quelle insulte à leur famille, et tout particulièrement les références à la taille de la famille, était reçue avec colère et hostilité.

Briser un tel accord était la chose la plus dévastatrice que Percy pouvait faire. Oui, Ron devait concéder que même si Harry était considéré comme un membre non officiel de la famille, il n'était pas de leur sang. _Je le vois comme de ma famille, et je sais que Maman le réclamerait comme son fils, mais je ne peux attendre de personne cette réaction_. Mais Percy n'avait pas seulement agi contre Harry et contre sa famille, il les avait aussi mis en danger par sa décision. _Cela_, pensa Ron, _est une chose que je ne peux pardonner. Et Merlin t'aide si Harry meurt_, jura Ron avec une colère d'une puissance telle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. _Il n'est peut-être pas du même sang, mais il est pour moi plus un frère que toi_.

En écoutant la conversation à l'intérieur, Ron réalisa ce qui le frustrait. Percy et son père parlaient encore ensemble. La tension dans la pièce, bien que palpable, n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait du être. _Ce n'est pas correct. Ça n'est pas sensé se passer comme ça_. Sa famille se comportait comme après une chamaillerie, comme si Fred et George avaient fait quelque chose de particulièrement dévastateur au Terrier, ou qu'ils aient trop fait de farces à Ginny.

C'était la vie de famille des Weasley qui essayait de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les gens doivent se conduire quand leur meilleur ami vient d'être arrêté. L'exprimer banalisait le fait, le rendait moins important, et Ron devait réprimer sa colère envers son père, au moins aussi importante que celle envers Percy, pour l'avoir laissé rentrer au bercail aussi facilement.

« Un sou pour tes pensées » dit Hermione après un moment. Ron soupira, leva la main pour masser le bas de sa nuque. La tension commençait à lui donner mal au crâne.

« Je déteste ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer Harry traverser tout ça, et toi tu en penses quoi ? Je sens que c'est de ma faute » ajouta Ron après un moment. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Soudain, elle déposa le plat derrière Ron et se leva, pour s'installer derrière lui. D'un air absent, elle chassa ses mains, et commença à masser sa nuque. « Comment peux-tu continuer ? Comment peux-tu être si calme ? » lui demanda Ron tout en fermant les yeux, soulagé. La tension sous son front commençait déjà à baisser. Elle était douée.

« Je ne suis pas calme » répondit simplement Hermione. Ron fronça les sourcils, mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « J'ai envie de hurler, et de jeter des sorts à Percy jusqu'au lendemain. J'ai envie de foncer au Ministère et de mener une campagne contre la Gazette des Sorciers, et de trouver un moyen de forcer Dumbledore à aller le secourir » ajouta-t-elle. Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione était parfaitement capable de faire toutes ces choses. Il n'en doutait absolument pas.

« Ça me rend **malade** de penser à ce qu'ils font à Harry » poursuivit-elle. « C'est dégueulasse, c'est horrible, et j'ai honte de la partie de la communauté sorcière qui fait cela. Même les moldus agissent mieux. Ils essaient au moins de protéger les enfants des mauvais traitements, et les criminels ont au moins un procès avant d'être emprisonnés. Ce pauvre Harry a du vivre avec des parents violents, et tu sais quoi ? Tout ce que j'en pense c'est … » Hermione fit une pause, et retira ses mains de la nuque de Ron. Il réalisa à sa respiration qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer.

« Hermione ? » l'appela Ron, en se retournant pour lui faire face. Elle avait placé une main sur son épaule pour le laisser immobile. _Elle ne veut pas que je la voie pleurer_, réalisa Ron. Il se rassit.

« Comment Dumbledore pouvait ne pas savoir ? Pour les Dursley, je veux dire. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si Dumbledore savait que Harry était suffisamment en danger pour lui donner un portoloin, pourquoi le laisser ici ? » lança Hermione. La question stupéfia Ron. Il n'avait pas vu les choses comme cela.

« Tu veux dire … ? » commença Ron, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Remus savait que le Ministère viendrait pour Harry, et que cela mettrait Sirius en danger. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore leur avait donné des portoloins. S'il **savait** pour cela, pourquoi les laisser ici ? Pourquoi ne pas rester à la Cabane Hurlante, ou dans un endroit caché ? Madame Pomfrey et Snape pourraient toujours rendre visite à Harry, et il aurait été à l'abri du Ministère » dit Hermione, dont la voix flanchait sous l'émotion. Ron ferma les yeux, las. Bien sûr que le Directeur, toujours au courant de tout, mais aussi excentrique et cachottier, n'aurait pas fait cela à dessein, sauf si…

« La discussion » dit Ron. Il se tourna vers le visage baigné de larmes d'Hermione. « Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Tu te souviens ? Harry était plutôt sombre après sa conversation avec Dumbledore, et il a lu comme un obsédé tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les animagi depuis … » continua Ron. Hermione ferma les yeux, et essuya les larmes distraitement.

« Donc tout ce temps, tu crois que Harry pensait qu'il y avait une bonne probabilité qu'il termine à Azkaban ? » questionna Hermione, la voix choquée. Ron acquiesça.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? » l'interpela Ron, étonné de l'espoir qui se levait soudain dans son cœur. _Mais d'où cela vient-il ?_

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, mais ses lèvres se tordaient déjà vers ce qui semblait être un rictus, une réponse en sourire.

« Ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas abandonné. Il pensait que ça pouvait arriver, et il l'avait même planifié. Sirius a survécu des années en utilisant son pouvoir d'animagus pour estomper l'effet des Détraqueurs. Harry n'a pas tout ce temps… mais il a plus que je ne le pensais ! » termina-t-il en se levant, l'adrénaline renouvelait sa détermination à aider Harry. Elle se leva aussi, et frotta vigoureusement son pantalon (le sien, pas celui de Ron !)

« Je le déteste toujours » déclara Hermione soudainement. Ron s'arrêta net. Il savait de qui elle parlait. Il acquiesça.

« Moi aussi. Mais regarde les informations qu'il nous a fournies. Aussi haut que soit Papa au Ministère comparé à Percy, c'est **lui** qui connaît tous les détails. S'il ne nous aidait pas, je ne sais pas quelles seraient les chances de Harry » admit-il douloureusement. _Donc, je ne dirai rien de trop affreux. Je ferai comme à chaque fois où il s'est comporté comme un con_… Ron stoppa ce fil de pensées d'un reniflement, reconnaissant l'ironie. _Bien. Tiens bon, Harry. Nous te sortirons de là. Je te le promets_.

**§§§§§§**

Le bruit de l'eau frappant contre le bois fut la première chose dont Harry fut conscient en s'éveillant. Il était couvert de sueur, et sa nuque lui faisait affreusement mal. La nausée monta en lui pendant que ses extrémités nerveuses criaient, pour protester. _Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ?_ S'étonna Harry, qui avait du mal à réunir ses pensées.

Tout devint lent et lourd, et Harry réalisa qu'il était attaché à un banc en bois massif. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir du tout. Un vertige se diffusa dans ses sens, le rendant incapable de situer même le haut. _En fait … S'il n'y avait pas ces liens, je serai sur le sol_. Bien sûr, être allongé ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée.

Harry lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, et releva sa tête. Il avait du être assis avec le menton sur la poitrine. Ses yeux semblaient bouffis, et piquaient quand il cligna pour essayer de les nettoyer. Fronçant les sourcils, il réalisa que tout devant lui était flou, mais il pouvait sentir ses lunettes sur son nez. Il devint conscient d'une lente bruine sur les verres, plus un brouillard qu'une pluie, qui rendait tout encore moins clair.

Forçant son regard à se concentrer à travers le flou, Harry réalisa qu'il était dans un bateau. Le léger vertige qu'il ressentait était dû au ballottage par des vagues. Du brouillard était au-dessus de l'eau, et Harry comprit qu'il ne savait pas où il était, mais il savait où il allait. Actuellement, peut-être pas. Après tout, il ne savait même pas où **se** **situait** Azkaban.

Dans les vrilles blanches grisâtres du brouillard, Harry ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que la mer, d'un noir verdâtre. Le crachin qui donnait ce brouillard commençait à devenir une pluie plus forte, les gouttes tombaient dans l'eau comme des petits cailloux. Cela, et le sifflement de la houle qui formait une écume blanche autour de lui étaient les seuls sons qui l'accompagnaient. Sa peau était recouverte de sueur séchée, de pluie et de sel de mer. _Suis-je proche du littoral ? Si je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de ces liens, est-ce que je pourrai nager ?_ Harry essayait de forcer son cerveau à réfléchir. Il était gelé, ses robes … _Je ne portais pas ces robes, plus tôt_… pensée absorbante.

Je vais à Azkaban, pensa-t-il, en essayant de calmer sa panique grandissante. Je dois essayer. Je dois tenter cette chance. Harry ferma les yeux un moment. Cela avait été un acte inutile. Ça n'avait fait aucun bien. _Sirius. Je devais essayer, Sirius_, pensa Harry, et il rouvrit les yeux. _Ne panique pas. Tu n'y es pas encore. Réfléchis_. Se tournant pour observer autour de lui, Harry réalisa qu'il était seul sur le bateau. Il se déplaçait en silence, propulsé par la magie. Il n'y avait aucun point de repère, rien de visible devant ou derrière lui. Dans le gris, Harry ferma les yeux un moment, et un souvenir vint sans qu'il ne l'appelle…

Dans les bateaux, avec l'ensemble des premières années, excitées, effrayées, intimidées. Il se souvint comment Poudlard arriva finalement en vue… Combien l'école semblait énorme, impossible, et pourtant si réelle, et la nouvelle vie dans laquelle il avait trébuché, et les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui… Pour l'amitié, pour la liberté, d'apprendre, de grandir, d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour… Les émotions qui revenaient à la surface étaient presque plus que Harry ne pouvait en supporter. Il avait mal, il était fatigué, et malade, et sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il détestait les tremblements permanents de son corps, et maintenant il semblait que ce n'était pas le sien, qu'il essayait de bouger dans de la mélasse.

_Le portoloin_, pensa vivement Harry. _Ai-je encore le portoloin ? Je pourrais essayer de l'utiliser avant que… Avant que je ne sois là-bas_. Il tenta de bouger, d'atteindre sa poche avec ses doigts, et ensuite de sentir si le mouchoir était encore là. _Ça n'a pas marché, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard_, songea-t-il un peu sauvagement en tentant de bouger encore un peu ses mains. Ses épaules étaient rassemblées douloureusement derrière lui, et il essaya de remuer ses poignets à l'intérieur du lien de cuir qui le retenait au banc, qui rappelait douloureusement la Chaise d'Interrogatoire. L'estomac d'Harry se souleva à cette pensée et il comprit… _Ils m'ont donné du Veritaserum. C'est pour cela que je me sens comme ça_, pensa Harry, et il fut étonné de se sentir un peu mieux. Heureusement cette sensation allait passer. Ce n'était pas une autre étape de descente.

Ca ne marche pas. Je ne peux même pas bouger un peu, réalisa Harry avec une frustration grandissante. Plus il luttait contre le lien, plus celui-ci était serré. Ca commençait même à piquer. En jetant un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut que ses poignets saignaient maintenant, et que l'air salé de la mer les irritait, les brûlait. _Même si j'ai le portoloin, je ne peux l'atteindre. C'est dans ma poche, et aucune contorsion ne me permettra de l'avoir. Concentre-toi, Harry, concentre-toi_, pensa-t-il, en essayant d'empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Ça semblait si facile de laisser son esprit errer. _Est-ce un autre effet secondaire ?_ s'étonna-t-il.

_Et si je tentais de renverser le bateau ? Est-ce que les liens se relâcheraient automatiquement ? _Harry essayait de penser à tous les détails possibles. Il refusait de penser que c'était sans espoir, mais ce sentiment montait en lui. _Harry, reprends-toi. Tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves. Tu ne sais pas où est le littoral. Si les liens se détachent, et que tu réussis à renverser le bateau, seras-tu seulement capable de nager ?_ Harry doutait de sa capacité à marcher à cet instant.

_Le ferais-tu encore ? Le regrettes-tu ?_ L'interrogea l'esprit d'Harry comme une troisième personne le forçant à faire face à ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, réalisa Harry en détendant ses mains. Heureusement, quand il cessa de lutter, les liens cessèrent de serrer. _Bon, c'est déjà quelque chose. Non. Je l'ai fait pour Sirius, et parce que nous ne pouvions pas faire ça seuls. C'est ce que Dumbledore ne m'a pas dit. Qu'il ne peut pas conjurer Voldemort pour toujours seul. Et je ne peux pas non plus. Nous avons besoin d'aide. Et j'ai besoin d'une famille. D'une vraie famille._

Harry écouta le clapotis de l'eau, et son esprit retourna dans ses souvenirs. Essaies de te concentrer, Harry… Hagrid était venu le chercher, et lui avait offert Hedwige. Il avait tout de suite rencontré Ron, et ne savait pas quoi faire avec Hermione. Elle avait essayé d'aider Neville à trouver son crapaud après tout… Ils étaient montés dans les bateaux, qui n'étaient pas propulsés par un engin ou un homme, mais par la magie.

Cet été là, il avait pris une décision qui avait irrévocablement changé sa vie. Choisir entre essayer d'être normal, ou embrasser un monde auquel ils avaient dit qu'il appartenait, mais ne savait rien. Mais il avait su la vérité, qui était devenue plus douloureusement évidente chaque année. Bien qu'il soit lié par le sang aux Dursley, ils ne seraient **jamais** sa famille. _Et je ne peux pas retourner chez les Dursley, et les Weasley ne peuvent me garder. Sirius et Remus… Ils sont tout ce que j'ai, et ils sont aussi perdus que moi. J'aime Ron et Hermione. Ils sont plus que mes meilleurs amis… Ils sont… Nous travaillons ensemble. C'est plus que de l'amitié, et au-delà du sang. Et j'ai adopté la mère de Ron le temps d'un battement de cœur. Mais… Je suis avide. Je voulais quelque chose de plus. Déclaré coupable_. Harry devait se forcer pour lutter contre ses pensées errantes, se souvenant de l'inconfort des liens.

Les sons autour de lui commencèrent à changer, et Harry reconnu soudain le cri d'une mouette. Il en avait entendu à la télévision, et pensait qu'il n'en verrait jamais. _Suis-je en train de me rapprocher du rivage ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ Le cœur d'Harry résonnait dans ses oreilles comme la peur revenait, plus distraite par ses pensées. _Tu as étudié pendant des jours comment devenir un animagus, Harry. Tu peux le faire. Devrais-je essayer maintenant ? Est-ce que les gens peuvent devenir des créatures aquatiques ? Peut-être_, songea-t-il, _je devrais essayer maintenant. Juste au cas où_.

Et quand Harry ferma les yeux, permettant aux mots du livre de flotter dans son esprit, les instructions faciles à comprendre, mais difficiles à vraiment **ressentir**, un frisson … différent du froid de la mer… commença à se diffuser dans ses sens. C'était un frisson qui venait de l'intérieur, et le brouillard commença à se lever pour permettre de voir à quelques pieds. Des silhouettes en robe noire emplirent sa vision, pendant que des cris emplirent son esprit.

Le sifflement plaisant de la mer céda la place aux cris, sans transition. Il était au bord d'un précipice de douleur, de perte, de terreur et de solitude ; les cris des morts labouraient sa conscience. Harry lutta, bien qu'il sache que sans baguette c'était complètement inutile. Sans son patronus. Les ténèbres l'avalèrent et il chuta, sans sentir le froid glacé, des mains pourries contre sa peau pendant qu'il était relevé, son corps mou contre une poitrine osseuse pendant qu'il était porté à l'intérieur. A Azkaban.

**A suivre **


	25. Plans et explications

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **24; **Traduit : **28,30; **En cours : **_29,31_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_violette_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

**Petit mot: **

**Alors pour ce qui est de ma décision de quitté Paradise… je vais retarder ma décision jusqu'en juin. Bien que là, j'ai vraiment envie de tout lâcher!**

**La raison? **Des chap qui n'arrivent pas, donc je vais passer une sorte d'appel comme mes mails restent sans réponse pour certaines

**Petite poisson rouge**, j'attends ton chap (le 16 de prince honor's) depuis la fin des vacances de noël!

**Yepa, **( le 27 de réalization) depuis le 26 octobre/puis février!

**Flore Risa , **( le 4 de a moment in time) depuis février, mais je connais ton problème de net, essaye d'envoyé ton chap par une amie

Y en a encore d'autres, mais là, les retard, sont moins important! 

Et il n'y a pas que les chapitres en retards,

**Exemple:** y a aussi des personnes qui se proposent de nous aider, et au moment de rendre leur chap, m'annonce, que le chap n'est pas traduit et qu'en plus, elles ont réfléchit, et qu'elles préfèrent ne pas continuer avec nous, **ok mais pourquoi pas le dire tout de suite!**

Car voyant pas les chap arrivé, je mail et c'est là que j'apprend ça! Résultat, faut que je trouve des personnes pour traduire les chapitres non fait. 

D'ailleurs, la fic **Go with the tide** est en pause justement à cause de cette exemple! Et je n'ai pas de traductrices de libres, désolé! Faudra patienter!

Ou encore mieux, je n'ai plus de nouvelles des nouvelles traductrices! **Si vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, ne vous proposez pas!** Et quand vous proposez votre aide, laissez bien une adresse pour vous joindre, **n'oublier pas que Ff n'accepte pas les adresse, donc elles sont invisible! **Ou quand on vous contacte, répondez nous, même si c'est pour dire: désolé mais enfin de compte je n'ai pas le temps suffisant ou la capacité, **on ne mord pas!**

Tous ça me donne envie, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, de tout laissé tomber car c'est de pire en pire. 

Bref, ça m'étonnerai que quelqu'un à lu ce message, m'enfin j'ai dis ce que je devais dire

Au faites désolé que la new's arrive si tard mais tout ça, m'a pas du tout donné envie de la faire!

**Onarluca**

**&**

Bonne lecture! Et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 25 Plans et Explications**

_Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça_. Oui, oui, je sais, ceci est en train de devenir mon mantra, mais quand même… J'ai passé la dernière demi-heure dans un bateau avec Albus Dumbledore, en direction d'Azkaban, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter, m'interrogeant sérieusement sur ma santé mentale. Je n'apprécie même pas le garçon. Ce stupide Gryffondor a refusé d'utiliser son portoloin pour prouver le retour de Voldemort et l'innocence de son parrain. La quintessence du Gryffondor. _Vraiment_.

Je pense que mon bien-aimé Directeur a finalement craqué. Ecrasé par la pression. Trop de coups d'échecs dans sa tête et pas assez de joueurs. Une araignée au plafond. Des tours de vis qui manquent. La lumière allumée et plus personne. Alors pourquoi, me demanderez-vous, suis-je ici? Assis dans une misérable barque en bois vers un endroit que j'ai juré de ne plus jamais revoir de ma vie?

Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

«Vous pensez trop fort» dit Dumbledore tranquillement dans sa barbe.

«Qu'espérez-vous accomplir?_Croupton_ avait le droit de le faire. Echangez-nous et ce sera bon » je continue. Ce que _Croupton_ a fait pour libérer son fils était brillant. Tout ce dont vous aviez besoin à portée de main était une mère mourante consentante pour prendre la place de son fils emprisonné. Comme je ne peux être qualifié de mère mourante, ni même de mourant tout court, je dois m'empêcher de me frapper le front dès que ces mots quittent ma bouche. _Grand Merlin. Ai-je dis cela?_ La dernière fois que j'ai visité cet enfer, j'ai juré d'avaler ma langue plutôt que d'y retourner. _Et ça a duré deux semaines_. Y avait-il quelque chose dans la Pimentine qu'il a insisté pour que je prenne avant de venir ici?

«Vous ne réussiriez pas mieux que moi, mon ami, et _cela_ n'est pas une option» répond-il doucement. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, je suis touché par son sentiment. Et reconnaissant. Je préfère ne pas avaler ma langue, merci bien.

«Je souhaite toujours que vous leur donniez ma baguette, et que vous gardiez la votre» je poursuis. Une condition pour quiconque visite Azkaban et de laisser votre propre baguette à l'entrée. En tant qu'assurance. En admettant, comme Crouch et moi-même le montrons, qu'il existe des manières de passer outre. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il laissé sa propre baguette alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin …

«Comme prouvé sur ma dernière carte de Chocogrenouille, j'ai découvert qu'il est payant de s'attendre à ce que les gens en sachent plus sur moi que ce qu'ils devraient réellement. De plus, je n'en ai pas besoin» répond-il, et hausse les épaules. Je secoue la tête avec regret en réprimant un sourire. Sur n'importe qui d'autre ce serait de la vantardise.

Les vrilles brumeuses tournent autour de nous quand nous les traversons. Je me souviens trop bien de mon temps ici. Le perpétuel brouillard oppressant, qui dissimule l'île, comment le froid imprègne tout. L'été semble ne jamais atteindre Azkaban. La pluie ne nettoie pas ici: elle enduit plus qu'elle ne nettoie, comme si les Détraqueurs avaient corrompu le temps, aspiré toute la joie et l'enthousiasme de chaque aspect de la vie, si complètement que même les oiseaux semblent tristes.

«Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi votre grand plan est de me faire passer en douce devant les Détraqueurs» je continue, plus pour passer le temps. En fait, c'est le grand plan en **entier** qui n'est pas clair pour moi, mais je ne le dis pas à voix haute.

Maudits sorts anciens… Dénichés dans un texte enterré qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des siècles… Généralement il y a une raison à cela. Bien sûr, je fais implicitement confiance à Albus. _Pourquoi moi?_ Mais probablement parce que je suis sûrement le record mondial de tenue sous Doloris sans perdre mon esprit. _Mais qui compte?_ Juste, je suis probablement le plus capable de survivre à la Magie Noire qui circule dans les veines de Potter quand son lien avec Voldemort est actif, mais…

Bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'ironie, non? De toutes les personnes faisant partie de la vie de Potter, _je_ suis celui que Dumbledore pense le plus capable d'aider Potter à survivre à Azkaban. Quel chanceux. Devant toutes mes questions, plaintes, scepticisme, et simple ennui, Albus serre les lèvres vers le haut, énigmatiquement. Un trait horriblement ennuyeux si vous voulez mon avis. Mais personne n'en veut.

Je tourne mon attention vers le blanc flagrant du plan actuel d'Albus pour me faire entrer sur l'île. Les Détraqueurs, s'ils sont aveugles, sentent d'une manière que nous n'avons pas. Crouch a pu faire passer sa femme sans problème, en partie parce qu'elle était déjà mourante. Moi, à l'opposé, suis en parfaite santé, et je ne cherche pas à être ressenti comme une addition invisible et non autorisée dans l'entourage d'Albus.

«Restez près de moi, et tout ira bien» ajoute tranquillement Albus. Sa voix sonne étrangement plate, assourdie par le brouillard qui nous entoure. J'ai remarqué que le bateau ne tangue plus aussi fort qu'avant, et que les remous autour de nous sont plus petits et plus clapoteux. Je suspecte que nous sommes presque arrivés.

J'apprécie qu'il essaye de me soutenir moralement. En fait depuis que je l'ai trouvé dans mon bureau, je suis choqué par son comportement. Il m'a toujours semblé sage, mais maintenant il paraît si triste et solennel, bien qu'il le cache très bien. Mais je suis entraîné à remarquer les choses. La chute de ses épaules est plus prononcée, comme si le fardeau qu'il porte commence à être trop lourd. Son visage, déjà marqué par la vie, semble fatigué, et ses yeux, moins animés. Je reconnais les symptômes, ou du moins je pense que je les reconnais. La culpabilité.

«Rester près de vous? C'est votre plan?» je demande, en réalisant seulement quand mon esprit a rejoué la phrase deux fois son ineptie. «C'est comme cela que vous espérez me cacher?» j'interroge, stupéfait. Albus acquiesce, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres.

«Bien sûr» répond-il. J'attends plus de détails, une réponse plus élaborée. Rien ne vient.

«Vous pensez à un sort d'Encapuchonnage?» je continue de poser des questions après une pause. Il secoue la tête. «Distraction sensorielle?» j'essaie encore. Il secoue la tête. «Métamorphose sensorielle?» Je comprends maintenant. Il secoue la tête.

«Non. Juste, restez près de moi» répond-il. Je dois admettre, ma confiance commence à diminuer là.

«Et cela va fonctionner …» je le pousse.

«Parce qu'ils vont croire que tout est moi» dit-il.

«Mais ça fera deux fois la quantité normale d'énergie vitale… voir plus. Qui sait ce qu'ils sentent quand ils vous voient, de toute façon» je poursuis.

«Précisément» continue-t-il patiemment, comme si j'étais un enfant particulièrement lent qui vient de trouver par hasard la bonne réponse à une question de Sortilèges. _Précisément?_

«Et pourquoi cela va-t-il fonctionner?» je le presse.

«Parce que je suis moi» dit-il, et maintenant, je renifle.

«Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur le fait que vous soyez un sorcier remarquable… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce sera suffisant?» je demande, incapable de croire que je plaisante même quand un frisson s'installe dans mon âme qui n'a rien à voir avec le temps froid.

«Il y a quelques… avantages annexes occasionnels à être moi. Si mon essence de vie est plus brillante que celle de beaucoup, qui va le réfuter? Les Détraqueurs ne vivent pas dans ce monde comme vous et moi le font, mais ils savent qui sont les personnages clés dans l'échiquier. Ils savent qui est Voldemort, et ils savent certainement qui je suis. Faites-moi confiance, Severus. Juste… ne faites pas trop de bruit en sortant du bateau, voulez-vous?» me demande-t-il. J'avale ma salive tandis que la côte apparaît devant nous.

Il n'y a pas de Détraqueurs. Ils réservent le comité d'accueil aux nouveaux arrivants. En fait, il n'y en aura pas pendant notre visite. Cependant, même la présence distante des Détraqueurs fait écho dans ma colonne vertébrale, et noue mes nerfs. Ils vont rester de l'autre côté de l'île durant toute la visite de Dumbledore.

Nous savons déjà exactement où est Potter. Les concierges d'Azkaban, qui vivent sur le continent, nous ont fourni une carte avec sa localisation. Ils ne viennent qu'une fois par semaine. L'eau et la nourriture sont préparées par des elfes de maison logés profondément sous terre, dans des quartiers séparés, protégés des Détraqueurs par la distance.

Le bateau arrive à terre, le bois frappe contre le rivage rocheux, et je descends tant bien que mal, reconnaissant à Albus de prendre son temps pour mon salut. Je suis également reconnaissant du fait qu'il a réussi à me détendre aussi longtemps. Je suspecte que les regrets que je porte avec moi ne sont rien en comparaison des tourments que mes anciens compagnons Mangemorts supportent tous les jours. Il y a quelques fois des avantages à être stupide, égoïste, et superficiel. _Ah bien_.

Je suis Albus silencieusement tandis qu'il marche avec confiance dans les murs qui renferment les pires individus de notre temps… _et un garçon innocent de quinze ans_. Il connaît le chemin. Il est déjà venu là. _Pour me rendre visite_. Mes jambes tremblent douloureusement, et je dois marcher voûté pour que la cape me cache complètement. Au cas où. Même si James Potter était grand, je le suis aussi, et je ne voudrai pas risquer de laisser dépasser quelque chose. Pendant que j'essaie de garder mon attention sur l'homme devant moi, mes sens se souviennent de l'endroit.

Des murs de pierre marqués par les intempéries, tenus par un mortier qui s'effrite, des barres de métal rouillées aux fenêtres et des portes métalliques décolorées. Les sols de pierre usés sont glissants d'humidité, et des odeurs de poisson mort et de moisissure remplissent l'air. Je tremble, je le réalise, et prend une inspiration vacillante pour calmer mes nerfs. C'est la partie difficile. _Une fois que le sort est jeté_… J'arrête de suivre le fil de ma pensée quand Albus stoppe devant une porte. Qui s'ouvre lentement par elle-même. Nous y sommes. Je retiens mon souffle, et attends de voir à quel point ça va mal. J'ai peu d'espoir pour lui. Je me rappelle trop bien l'effet que les Détraqueurs avaient sur Potter avant ses rêves de cet été.

J'entends Albus, le souffle coupé, foncer dans la chambre, s'emparer du corps mou de Potter au sol, et le bercer, contre lui, tandis qu'il le porte vers le matelas dans le coin de la petite cellule de dix pieds sur dix (soit en unités françaises, 3 mètres sur trois, approximativement). Ses membres pendent mollement, et les repas non mangés sont placés dans un coin, délicatement. Il y en a assez pour deux jours. Tout ceci témoigne de ce qui s'est passé. Potter n'a pas été conscient depuis son arrivée. Il n'a pas bougé depuis que les Détraqueurs l'ont jeté dans sa cellule.

«Severus» dit Albus, la voix tendue. Je cherche dans mes robes; la cape d'invisibilité déposée dans un coin maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité dans la cellule de Potter. Je sors le cartable rempli de potions que j'ai préparées ces deux derniers jours. Suppléments alimentaires, Pimentine, potions nutritives, de réhydratation, ainsi qu'une bonne quantité de chocolat, parmi d'autres choses. Je déballe un morceau, et le tend rapidement à Albus. Les robes de Potter sont glaciales et imprégnées d'humidité. Même à cette distance, je vois comme ses lèvres sont bleues. Pendant qu'Albus met un gros morceau de chocolat dans la bouche flasque de Potter, je marmonne des sorts de séchage et de chauffage sur ses robes et son matelas. Il reste mortellement raide. Je ne peux même plus voir sa poitrine monter et descendre.

«Harry?» l'appelle tendrement Albus. L'inquiétude dans sa voix est réelle. Je sais combien il se préoccupe de Harry, mais le voir le tenir… comme un grand-père, semble trop personnel. Je souhaite n'avoir jamais vu cette scène. «Harry? Peux-tu m'entendre? Viens, Harry. Il faut te réveiller» continue Albus, et je réalise qu'il le secoue doucement. Le chocolat a fondu dans la bouche d'Harry, _Potter_, quelques fragments coulent sur son menton. Je vois sa gorge fonctionner brutalement. Bon signe.

«Albus» je l'interpelle, et commence immédiatement à mélanger un cocktail pour l'occasion. S'il peut avaler, je peux l'aider. _Hmmm_. Supplément nutrition, potion calmante, et un peu de Pimentine pour donner un coup de fouet. Je tends le gobelet à Albus et le regarde le diriger vers les lèvres de Potter. Plus de liquide coule hors de sa bouche, sous son menton, pour tremper ses robes une fois de plus. Mais je vois sa gorge bouger faiblement. Au moins un peu est entré dans son corps.

«Harry? Ouvre les yeux, mon enfant. Il est temps de te réveiller» répète Albus calmement. Je réalise qu'aucune fumée ne sort des oreilles de Potter à cause de la Pimentine. Ma propre gorge se serre. Cela signifie qu'il est très proche de la mort. Je regarde l'un des doigts de Potter, pâle contre sa robe noire, qui commence à se contracter.

«Albus, sa main» je dis, et regarde la nourriture servie à Harry. Du pain et de l'eau. _Pas d'attentions particulières pour le Garçon Qui A Survécu_. J'ai pensé essayer de le faire manger avant que nous ne partions, mais mes potions seront plus efficaces. Nous avons besoin de lui conscient pour lancer le sort, et il faudra du temps avant que le lien et moi soyons suffisamment forts pour que je puisse m'assurer qu'il mange de manière consistante.

Mon attention se tourne vers Albus, qui tient le garçon contre sa poitrine, et utilise sa voix pour amadouer Potter, le faire revenir à la conscience. C'est plus une supplique qu'une demande, avec de l'espoir entrelacé. _Sois en bonne santé, sois complet, sois Harry_, prie sa voix en silence. Il ne peut pas être, je sais, et je crois qu'Albus le sait aussi. Pas avec ce que les Détraqueurs le forcent à voir.

Ses doigts se courbent, et je réalise que la mâchoire de Potter commence à montrer de la tension. Le soulagement m'envahit quand je vois de l'animation revenir sur son visage. En fait, il semble plus mort que vif. Ses tremblements redémarrent, et je réprime la pensée morbide que si cet état se maintient, il n'est pas allé trop loin… pas encore. Son corps lutte encore si les tremblements persistent. C'est dans le calme et la raideur que le combat est perdu, car le corps n'essaye plus.

«Harry, ouvre les yeux. C'est Albus Dumbledore, et je dois te parler» explique-t-il, d'un ton chaleureux et affectueux. Le souffle coupé, je tressaille quand le dos de Potter s'arque momentanément, sous l'effet d'un genre de spasme. Il lutte contre Albus, puis se calme. Albus continue à parler doucement, essaye de l'amadouer pour qu'il revienne de l'endroit obscur, quel qu'il soit, où il se trouve. «Harry, réveille-toi. Il est temps de te réveiller, maintenant» répète-t-il inlassablement, et soudain je me sens épinglé comme un papillon dans la collection d'un amateur, par deux yeux verts presque luminescents qui viennent de s'ouvrir.

Bien qu'il regarde dans ma direction, son regard n'est pas focalisé sur moi. _Ce ne sont __**pas**__ les yeux d'un garçon de quinze ans_. En effet, ils me rappellent ceux de Black au cours de ces périodes de mélancolie les plus sombres. Ces yeux n'ont plus de paix, ou d'espoir, ni d'humour, ni de curiosité. Seule la douleur reste, et un côté perçant qui me rappelle trop Albus lui-même. Il fronce les sourcils quand je le vois lutter pour mettre au point sa vision. _Ah_. Où sont ses lunettes? Je les trouve près de là où nous avons trouvé Potter, et les replace gentiment sur son nez. Albus me sourit avec gratitude. Je reprends le gobelet, et le remplit de nouveau. Il a besoin de **beaucoup** plus qu'une coupe. Albus porte la potion aux lèvres d'Harry, et il l'accepte cette fois, en fermant les yeux quand il avale. Là encore, pas de fumée.

«C'est ça, Harry. C'est ça. Ca va t'aider. Peux-tu m'entendre, Harry? Tu sais qui je suis?» demande gentiment Albus, comme s'il parlait à un tout petit enfant. Voir son visage est douloureux. Espoir, peur, culpabilité, douleur, inquiétude … Je réalise que je retiens mon souffle et que j'attends une réponse, quelque chose, de Potter. Il est éveillé, ce qui est mieux que ce je craignais. Mais où est sa santé (mentale)? Ses yeux commencent à se fixer sur Albus, il cille avec tant de froncements et de grimaces que je me demande s'il n'a pas développé un tic nerveux.

Ses yeux commencent à observer autour de lui, comme s'il contemplait son environnement pour la première fois. Je remarque qu'il prend note des détails de sa cellule. Ses yeux cillent sur moi, et me rejettent aussi facilement qu'ils cillent. Je frissonne sous le regard qui passe. OK. Il me donne la chair de poule. C'est seulement quand son regard se pose sur Albus qu'il réussit à se focaliser véritablement. Ils s'observent pendant un moment. Albus sourit gentiment, et prend la main molle de Potter dans la sienne.

«Je t'ai. C'est bien, Harry. Je suis désolé qu'il m'ai fallu si longtemps pour venir ici» s'excuse-t-il. Je vois les doigts de Potter se recourber dans sa main, et Albus sourit, pleinement. «Peux-tu boire encore de la potion? Tu as besoin de forces» continue-t-il. Potter acquiesce faiblement, et je suis sous le choc. Il est réveillé, et mentalement éveillé. Je suis impressionné. Albus tient le gobelet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement vide. Pas de vapeur. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, sous le stress. Il n'est pas en bon état.

«Harry, nous avons brisé le sort d'amnésie de Percy. Nous avons un rouleau de parchemin qui montre ce qui s'est réellement passé, et nous savons qu'ils t'ont donné du Véritaserum. Nous avons emmené quelques potions qui peuvent t'aider à annuler certains effets, mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu te sens. Je sais que c'est une question stupide, mais excuse-moi» poursuit-il gentiment. Le visage de Potter reste passif, il semble vouloir reprendre possession de lui-même.

«Ça brûle toujours» dit-il d'une voix râpeuse. «Mais ça devient froid maintenant, dans mon sang. Je… Le reste est comme avant, juste davantage» avoue-t-il. Court et précis. Tremblements, frissons, douleur dans sa cicatrice, picotements dans les nerfs, le début d'une vision partiellement obscurcie, spasmes musculaires, douleur à l'estomac due aux ulcères récemment développés, et qui apparaissent aussi rapidement qu'ils guérissent. Et la liste continue… Je soupire. Il a de la chance d'avoir duré deux jours.

Je tends à Albus un autre gobelet qui devrait neutraliser toute trace résiduelle de Véritaserum dans son sang. Potter le boit sans grimacer, mais je sais que le goût est amer, et hautement déplaisant. Après un moment, il ferme brièvement les yeux, le plus léger signe de soulagement, et acquiesce. «Ça m'a aidé» dit-il. Sa voix est plus de l'air qu'un véritable son. Son regard continue de capturer mon attention. La focalisation est distante, mais je peux jurer qu'il voit Albus parfaitement. C'est comme s'il le regardait du sol d'un profond cratère. C'est peut-être le cas.

J'observe Potter attentivement. _Savait-il?_ Quand il a pris le risque, et fait face à la menace du Véritaserum, savait-il ce que cela pouvait faire? Est-ce qu'Albus le lui a dit? _Une lobotomie magique_. A-t-il des dommages? A le voir maintenant, aussi émotionnellement plat … Je peux encore voir des traces de ce garçon insolent. Du souci pour les autres, de l'empathie, connaissance de soi, créativité, autonomie, raisonnement abstrait, jugement, prévoyance, volonté, détermination, concentration… Ces traits, ces capacités sont détruites par une overdose. En considérant le fait qu'ils ont donné à ce frêle garçon dans un corps d'enfant un dosage adulte, je ne peux que m'étonner de ses capacités de guérison. Cela, ou un métabolisme pour lequel la plupart des sorciers seraient prêts à tuer. Pour ma part, j'aurai juré que nous aurions trouvé des œufs brouillés à la place de son cerveau.

«Harry, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te faire sortir pour le moment» déclara Albus. Les yeux de Potter scannèrent le visage d'Albus, mais sans montrer d'émotions. Ni de déception, ou encore de peur. Je fronce les sourcils.

«Alors le Portoloin n'a pas fonctionné? Je l'ai encore» dit légèrement Potter, en cherchant le mouchoir dans ses robes avec une main faible. Dumbledore secoue la tête, ferme les yeux un moment, mais pas avant que je ne les voie étinceler d'une manière non naturelle. _Regarde ailleurs. Je ne veux pas voir ça_. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je regarde Albus prendre la main d'Harry et la guider dans sa poche.

«Garde-le en main. Des murs entourent Azkaban, mais si tu es dehors, ou s'ils s'évanouissaient pour quelque raison, ça fonctionnera» dit Albus. Potter acquiesce pour accepter. Il doit savoir qu'il ne survivra pas plus de quelques jours. Veut-il mourir? «Mais il y a quelque chose qui te maintiendra en vie jusqu'à ce que tu sois libéré» poursuit Albus. Potter ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. Albus hésite un moment, fronce les sourcils pensivement. «Harry… Penses-tu vivre?» demande-t-il après un moment. Potter secoue la tête, avec toujours le même regard, insondable.

«Non, Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne crois pas» répond-il doucement. _Quinze ans. Merlin_.

«Harry, bien que toi et moi ayons discuté de la possibilité de ce jour, je n'ai pas mentionné l'existence d'un plan de secours pour _ceci_» démarre Albus. Harry fronce légèrement les yeux. Finalement. _A la fin, un peu d'animation_. «Dans le cas où je ne pourrais pas te faire libérer immédiatement d'Azkaban, parce que Fudge est allé trop loin et que je dois lui faire quitter son poste, j'ai parlé avec Severus, et il a donné son accord pour m'aider à faire ça» explique Albus, le regard glissant vers moi, plein de reconnaissance. Pourquoi ai-je donné mon accord, déjà?

**§§§§§§**

«Faire quoi, Monsieur?» demande Harry d'une voix lasse. Les souvenirs et la douleur sont devenus comme un vortex tourbillonnant, qui continue de m'encercler, mais sans Harry dedans. Comme les cris continuent de s'estomper, de plus en plus de choses sont visibles. _C'est ma cellule_. Les cris légers promettent de revenir dès le retour des Détraqueurs, mais pour le moment… Dumbledore est venu. Ses mains ridées étaient chaudes au toucher quand il a pressé ses doigts contre les mains d'Harry. _Sa peau semble si fine et fragile_, s'étonna Harry distraitement, _et pourtant il est considéré comme l'un des plus puissants sorciers en vie_. La silhouette noire se déplaça pour tendre à Dumbledore un autre gobelet de potions, mais Harry força ses yeux à rester sur le Directeur. _Aussi longtemps que vous êtes là, je ne revivrai rien. Avec Snape, je ne peux pas en dire autant_.

«Je sais que bien que tu aies étudié la métamorphose Animagus, tu n'es pas en suffisamment bonne condition pour essayer» dit Dumbledore. Harry acquiesça et remarqua le bref air de surprise sur le visage de Snape. Dumbledore lui fit boire encore un peu de potion. Harry essaya d'avaler autant qu'il put, mais à dire vrai, il en avait déjà trop bu. Son estomac se souleva en protestation. Harry ferma les yeux et se sentit glisser quand le sort de chauffage de ses robes et du matelas commença à faire effet.

«Harry, réveille-toi maintenant. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, mais j'ai besoin de toi avec moi. Tu es un peu vert… Severus?» le pressa Dumbledore. Harry se sentit relevé en position assise. Un autre gobelet fut porté à ses lèvres. Il était si fatigué qu'il voulait juste se laisser aller, et chaque distraction était un rappel discordant et douloureux du fait qu'il était réveillé. Mais Harry avalait de toute façon, plus par habitude que pour quelque autre raison. Immédiatement, son estomac se calma. Harry rouvrit les yeux. L'expression de Dumbledore parut se calmer. _Concentre-toi, Harry. Réveille-toi_.

«Bon garçon. Comme je disais, bien que tu aies étudié, tu étais trop faible pour devenir un Animagus, et un essai aurait bien pu te tuer. C'est là que le Professeur Snape intervient» expliqua Dumbledore. Harry jeta un œil sur son professeur, qui restait à distance, l'air mal à l'aise. Harry pensa sympathiquement, _je ne voudrais pas être là moi non plus_.

«Oui, Monsieur le Directeur?» le pressa Harry, fronçant les sourcils en entendant sa voix. En fait, il trouvait difficile de rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour être curieux, ou s'inquiéter. La seule émotion qui semblait filtrer des tremblements était un petit sentiment de confort dû à l'aide du Directeur. Le reste était… un grand vide.

«Il existe un sort ancien appelé _Portus Animus_. Ce sort permet de connecter deux personnes, en créant un lien entre elles. Il est mis en place par un sort et une potion, et peut être maintenu même à de grandes distances. Le Professeur Snape est d'accord pour pratiquer ce sort avec toi» expliqua Dumbledore. Harry fronça les sourcils, le premier frémissement de curiosité, aussi morbide soit-elle.

«Pourquoi?» demanda, ou plutôt croassa Harry. Il jeta un regard à Snape, qui semblait profondément mal à l'aise. Puis, après un instant de pensée, Harry secoua la tête comme s'il chassait l'idée. «Que se passera-t-il si je meurs?» continua-t-il. Snape se figea et Dumbledore se raidit sous Harry.

«Tu ne vas pas mourir. Même si tu es inconscient, le lien va permettre à Snape de se manifester dans ton corps, pour faire en sorte que tu manges et boives. Nous laisserons beaucoup de potions pour toi, et les robes et la couverture resterons chaudes indéfiniment» le rassura Dumbledore. Il fit une pause, et fixa Harry avant de continuer.

«Etes-vous un Animagus?» Harry interrogea Snape directement. Ses lèvres s'amincirent quand il secoua la tête.

«Non. Mais j'ai appris comment en devenir un. Tout le monde ne peut pas être un Animagus, Potter» répondit Snape. Harry était surpris de la capacité de son professeur à être amer même dans les pires circonstances. C'était bizarrement rassurant.

«Parce que ton père était un Animagus, je suis confiant dans le fait que tu peux en être un toi aussi» dit Dumbledore. Harry décida de ne pas évoquer les bizarreries. Il aurait parié que ça aurait été un 50/50. «Ce sort va permettre au Professeur Snape de te guider pas à pas, et de te fournir sa propre énergie, selon tes besoins, pour devenir un Animagus. De cette manière, tu pourras estomper certains effets des Détraqueurs». Harry fixa Dumbledore avec suspicion. Il pouvait être épuisé et malade, mais il n'était pas lent… au moins, pas tout le temps. Cela, ou alors, il commençait à lire à travers Dumbledore. Son sourire rassurant semblait un peu trop innocent.

«Mais si je meurs?» persista Harry. «Ou si on me donne le Baiser?»

«Alors Severus meurt aussi» répondit Dumbledore solennellement. «Mais tu ne vas pas mourir. Ce sort est là pour ça, Harry.»

«Pourquoi faites-vous cela?» demanda Harry à Snape directement. Cela devait être en rapport avec la dette de Snape envers le père d'Harry, et Harry n'en voulait pas. «Vous ne m'aimez même pas.»

«Croyez le ou non, mais cela n'a que peu à voir avec vous» répliqua Snape. Harry secoua la tête. Il était trop fatigué pour sentir beaucoup de colère, mais l'ennui commençait à percer. _Oublie cela_, pensa-t-il.

«J'ai beaucoup trop de morts sur ma conscience. Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir la votre» continua Harry doucement. Dumbledore resta silencieux, il les regardait tous les deux gentiment. Harry s'étonna, comme il l'avait souvent fait, de ce que Dumbledore avait planifié, ou prévu. Il n'en était pas amer, mais… parfois il se demandait si toutes ses conversations n'allaient pas directement dans les plans du directeur.

«Savez-vous…» commença Snape, les yeux rétrécis et dangereux, le visage endurcit parson intensité. Seules les faibles touches de couleur sur la nuque et les joues du Maître des Potions indiquaient qu'il était véritablement en colère. C'était assez. «… ce qu'est une Dette de Sorcier?» lança Snape. Harry acquiesça.

«Vous en avez une envers mon père qui vous a sauvé du Professeur Lupin» répondit Harry calmement. _Vieilles nouvelles_.

«Pourquoi croyez-vous que Pettigrew a été réparti à Gryffondor?» lança Snape brutalement, se débarrassant d'Harry. Harry qui fronça les sourcils. En fait, il s'était posé la question.

«Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a été aimé et accepté par les bien-aimés Maraudeurs? Comment pensez-vous qu'il était? Pourquoi vos parents l'auraient considéré comme leur Gardien du Secret s'il manquait de manière évidente de fibre morale?» l'interrogea farouchement Snape. Harry avait passé des nuits à essayer de trouver un moyen de poser la question à Remus et Sirius, mais n'avait pas trouvé une manière qui ne semble pas accusatrice. Harry haussa les épaules.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi» répondit honnêtement Harry, en soupirant. Bien que la douleur du Véritaserum soit partie, la fatigue et les spasmes musculaires perduraient. Même si Harry reposait dans les bras de Dumbledore, enveloppé dans une couverture, il devait se positionner avec attention pour éviter les crampes musculaires. A cet instant, les deux mollets étaient crispés, et recourbaient de manière impossible ses orteils. Il savait que son attention totale était attendue, mais il sentit le gris de l'inconscience commencer à embrumer sa vision. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éveillé longtemps. Mais c'était le plus qu'il avait écouté du pourquoi, et il voulait que cela soit fait aussi vite que possible. _Faites le, juste ça, que cela soit fait_. Harry ignora sa voix intérieure.

«Considérez-vous que Londubat soit un lâche?» continua Snape. Harry fixa le professeur, surpris. _Heu?_

«Non. Bien sûr que non. Juste… qu'il manque de confiance en lui» répliqua Harry, sa propre accusation distillée dans la réponse. _Et_ _qui est responsable de ce manque de confiance en soi?_

«Pettigrew ressemblait beaucoup à Londubat. Simple, non complexe, mal à l'aise, mais loyal et courageux quand nécessaire» déclara Snape. Il resta silencieux un moment, le visage insondable comme ses yeux ne se concentraient plus sur Harry, mais plutôt sur quelque chose à distance, un souvenir. Il pâlit.

«Severus» l'appela gentiment Dumbledore. Ses yeux retournèrent sur le visage d'Harry. Il semblait furieux, mais bizarrement Harry pouvait sentir que beaucoup de cette colère ne lui était pas destiné. Bien sûr, la rage de son professeur ne le faisait plus trembler de peur comme par le passé. _C'est juste une question de perspective_, pépia son esprit. Harry se demanda quand ses pensées avaient commencé à parler sans son autorisation.

«Pourquoi croyez-vous que Pettigrew a révélé la cachette de vos parents? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il était jaloux d'eux? Qu'il ne les aimait pas?» l'interrogea Snape. Il était étrange d'entendre le mot amour sortir de la bouche de Snape. Harry tressauta et, voyant que Snape donnait une réponse, acquiesça. L'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans la Cabane Hurlante et au cimetière avait été si… pathétique et faible. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ses parents, Sirius et Remus avaient vu en lui.

«Je ne sais pas» croassa Harry. Dumbledore donna à Harry une autre gorgée de la potion de Snape. Un peu de gris quitta son champ de vision, et l'image de Snape fut mieux focalisée. _Bien_. Il voulait se souvenir de cette conversation.

«Que faut-il pour qu'un homme trahisse ses amis et leur enfant? Il est un Gryffondor, donc il est connu pour avoir au moins un peu de stupide courage. Avec quoi Voldemort l'aurait acheté? La fortune? Le pouvoir? La célébrité? Que lui a-t-il fallu pour qu'il les trahisse?» redemanda Snape. Harry fronça les sourcils.

«Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu savoir. Quoi? Que lui a-t-il fallu, Professeur?» demanda Harry, l'aspect direct de sa question sonnait comme une accusation. Snape tressaillit.

«Voldemort n'a pas obtenu l'information de bon gré. Il a brisé Peter Pettigrew. C'est ce que vous avez rencontré, Potter. Un homme brisé. Voldemort a utilisé mes potions pour le briser» déclara Snape. Harry se figea, une boule dans la gorge, et un cri de sa propre menace dans ses propres pensées. Heureusement, il n'émit pas un son. A la place, il fixa Snape avec une horreur renouvelée.

«Etiez-vous là?» l'interrogea Harry. _Vous êtes un monstre_. Snape secoua la tête.

«Si j'avais su… j'aurai fait quelque chose. Voldemort m'avait demandé ces potions des mois à l'avance. Je n'avais aucune idée de la personne sur qui elles allaient être utilisées. Mais je vous assure… Pettigrew n'avait pas la moindre chance» dit encore Snape. Harry commença à tousser, ses mains volèrent vers sa bouche. De la bile remonta dans sa gorge, et avec une facilité choquante, Dumbledore ajusta sa position pour pencher Harry devant le lit, et que son visage fasse face au petit récipient qui servait de latrine. Harry vomit toutes les potions qu'ils lui avaient fait boire, pendant que Dumbledore le soutenait, frottait son dos, murmurait des mots gentils. Harry ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais il se sentait trahi par elles. Il détestait que Snape voie sa douleur.

«Shhh. C'est OK, Harry. Severus, pouvez-vous me passer l'eau ?» le pria Dumbledore. Quand la toux d'Harry cessa, Dumbledore le recoucha sur le matelas fin.

Il borda tendrement la couverture autour des épaules d'Harry, l'arrangea pour qu'il ne reste pas un centimètre carré non couvert. Un bol d'eau froide fut placé devant les lèvres d'Harry, qui sirota avec reconnaissance; son corps tremblait affreusement. Harry retourna son regard vers Snape.

«J'ai causé la mort de l'homme envers qui j'avais une Dette de Sorcier. Ma mort n'est pas de votre responsabilité, Potter, alors que celle de vos parents est de la mienne» déclara Snape. Harry l'observa un moment, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. _Qu'y a t il à dire?_ Snape regardait attentivement Harry, ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine, en un geste défensif, comme si le frisson d'Azkaban l'affectait profondément lui aussi. _C'est pour cela que vous m'avez traité aussi mal. 'Voici l'enfant des parents que j'ai tué. Apprenons-lui les potions, non?' Quelle ironie._

«Comme nous sortons tous les squelettes de nos placards» commença Snape, fixant à la fois Harry et Dumbledore, «j'ai une question pour vous, Potter. Pourquoi me faites-vous confiance? Vous savez que je suis un Mangemort, et pourtant vous prenez chaque potion que je vous donne. Pourquoi? Je ne vous ai jamais donné de raison de me faire confiance» termina-t-il. Son visage avait vraiment l'air étonné, comme s'il se posait cette question depuis longtemps, et qu'il avait finalement décidé de la poser. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu le Maître des potions avec aussi peu de défenses. Il ne le reconnaissait presque pas.

«Parce que je vous ai vu» répondit Harry. Snape se figea, les sourcils légèrement froncés. «La semaine dernière, je vous ai vu dire à Voldemort que vous ne m'aviez pas vu depuis la fin des cours. Pourquoi aime-t-il autant le Doloris?» demanda Harry. Snape recula de quelques pas, son regard glissa vers Dumbledore.

«C'est pourquoi vous avez refusé que je lise le journal de Potter. Parce que j'y suis» déclara Snape, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. «Vous m'avez vu? Vous avez vu …» continua Snape; sa tête allait de Dumbledore à Harry, et d'Harry à Dumbledore, puis il ferma la bouche soudainement. Harry acquiesça. Snape passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, et les ramena en arrière distraitement. Fermant les yeux, il se calmait, visiblement.

_Il est humilié_, réalisa Harry. _Il a honte que Dumbledore ait lu ce qu'il a du faire. Et bien sûr, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit_. Harry regarda Snape reformer la coquille autour de lui, son visage regagna son impassibilité; seuls ses yeux révélaient quelque chose. C'était la seule partie de son corps que Snape ne semblait pas contrôler entièrement.

«Le Professeur Snape a des barrières si perfectionnées que si … il doit voir encore Voldemort et qu'il … utilise le Doloris, le sort ne rebondira pas sur toi» expliqua Dumbledore. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués. Harry pouvait y lire la douleur maintenant. _Il déteste que Snape doive faire cela. Il déteste devoir lui demander cela. Et je me souviens quand il l'a fait … Juste après la Troisième Tâche._

«Alors, allez vous jeter ce sort, ou pas, Potter?» demanda Snape, sa voix étrangement sombre. Harry hésita.

«Comment cela fonctionne-t-il?» interrogea Harry, qui forçait son esprit à se concentrer.

«Severus sera celui qui initie le premier contact. Ça ne marchera peut-être pas toujours, mais je pense que ce sera plus facile quand le lien sera plus fort. Tu ne pourras pas complètement échapper à ce que font les Détraqueurs, mais il sera capable de l'estomper suffisamment pour travailler avec toi. Deux heures par jour jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un Animagus. Davantage blesserait le Professeur Snape» expliqua Dumbledore en frottant les mains de Harry comme s'il voulait les réchauffer. Harry observa le Directeur, et soupira.

«Je sais que les Détraqueurs partent à l'heure des repas. En considérant l'état dans lequel nous t'avons trouvé, je suppose que tu seras inconscient. Le Professeur Snape vérifiera ton état, et si tu n'as pas mangé, il habitera ton corps et le fera pour toi. Il ne peut faire cela que lorsque tu es inconscient, et il ne peut le faire sans ta permission… mais souviens-toi, sa vie sera liée à la tienne» continua Dumbledore. «Vas-tu le faire?» l'interrogea Dumbledore, avec un regard perçant qui mis Harry encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa gorge brûlait à cause de la bile et des potions, et il savait que sa respiration devait être atroce. Dumbledore ne semblait pas dérangé, ni même le remarquer. Harry réussit finalement à dérouler ses orteils pris de crampes, mais les tremblements persistaient, et aussi fort que Dumbledore essaye de réchauffer les mains de Harry, le soulagement ne durait que quelques secondes.

Avec la même force que son entêtement voulait le forcer à refuser l'aide de Snape, Harry savait au plus profond de son cœur qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Il espérait qu'en mourant il rencontrerait enfin ses parents, mais il n'était plus si confiant dans l'après-vie, ou le paradis, ou quoi que se soit. Les Dursley étaient religieux, mais seulement d'une manière hypocrite qui avait fait mépriser le concept à Harry. Ils allaient tous les dimanches à l'église jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait huit ans, mais n'emmenaient jamais Harry car il était 'païen'. Dans leur esprit, sa magie le condamnait à l'enfer, où, Tante Pétunia le lui répétait souvent, se trouvaient ses parents. Harry préférait rejeter toute notion d'après la vie plutôt que de contempler ses parents en enfer. Bien sûr, rencontrer les fantômes de Poudlard avait changé sa perception d'un après la vie. Il préférait penser que ses croyances étaient maintenant _en progression_. Harry acquiesça. «Oui, je le ferai» murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore se relaxa, et commença même à sourire. «Excellent, mon garçon. Nous te sortirons d'ici aussi vite que nous pouvons, bien sûr, mais nous avons maintenant un peu plus de temps. Je suis curieux de voir quel genre d'animal tu deviendras» dit Dumbledore pendant que Snape cherchait dans ses robes, et sortait une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu cobalt. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à de l'encre, mais la consistance semblait beaucoup plus épaisse. «Ce sortilège n'a pas été pratiqué depuis des siècles, donc vous devrez explorer l'étendue du lien. Il y a peu de documentation, mais tout ce qui existe a été lu par le Professeur Snape. Souvenez-vous que ceci est volontaire, et requiert votre coopération à tous les deux. Une fois que tu seras libéré, Harry, le sort pourra être retourné sans effets secondaires. Maintenant, prend une grande gorgée de ça, prend ma main, et répète ce que je dis» l'instruisit Dumbledore.

Snape tendit la fiole à Harry, en faisant attention à ce que ses doigts ne le touche pas. Harry prit une lampée de la fiole. Cela avait aussi mauvais goût que ça en avait l'air, et il se demanda si sa langue et ses dents étaient bleues maintenant. _Quel genre d'animal vais-je être?_ C'était la première idée sympathique qu'Harry avait depuis un long moment. Il avait envié la capacité de Sirius à se transformer à volonté, et désirait être un Animagus non enregistré lui-même. C'était une défense secrète qu'Harry convoitait. Marcher en public, même en tant qu'homme recherché, sans être reconnu. C'était le genre d'anonymat qu'Harry appréciait définitivement.

Harry plaça sa main dans celle de Dumbledore. Dumbledore prit celle se Snape dans son autre main, servant de lien entre eux. Quand il prononça le sort, Harry et Severus répétèrent après lui, la voix de Severus plus profonde et sonore que le murmure râpeux d'Harry. L'air autour d'eux semblait chatoyer quant Harry parlait, et sa main devenait incroyablement chaude dans celle de Dumbledore. Il sentit une pression monter dans son esprit, comme une idée dont il ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Quand Dumbledore se tut, Harry et Severus achevèrent le sort. Sa vision devint floue un moment, et il aurait juré qu'il s'était vu depuis l'œil de Snape. Il avait l'air affreux. Puis il était revenu. Il se sentait comme avant, sauf quelque chose qui tourbillonnait au bord de ses pensées. Comme un rêve qui s'estompait. _Dommage que les cauchemars ne s'estompent pas. Est-ce Snape?_ Harry fronça les sourcils. _C'est plutôt décevant._

«Pour que Severus puisse rendre le lien complètement actif, il doit être aussi proche du sommeil que possible. Vous êtes connectés là, maintenant, mais l'un de vous doit être plus réceptif en premier pour solidifier le lien. Avec le temps, vous n'en aurez plus besoin. Mon temps est presque écoulé, Harry…» déclara Dumbledore. Ses yeux étaient tristes. _Il ne veut pas me quitter_, réalisa Harry, et il en fut étrangement réconforté. _Il a fait ce qu'il a pu_. Snape avait retiré sa main, et plaçait une variété étonnante de fioles de potions dans une déchirure du matelas d'Harry. Harry le regarda faire tranquillement. Dumbledore le reposa sur ce lit pathétique, et arrangea la couverture autour de lui. Harry était trop faible pour faire autre chose que regarder. A un moment, Snape se releva, et regarda Harry avec impatience.

«Merci, Professeur» dit-il. Snape eut l'air surpris une seconde, puis acquiesça courtoisement. «Monsieur le Directeur?» l'appela Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Dumbledore s'était levé, pour permettre à Snape de garnir le matelas, mais il prit tendrement la main d'Harry. Harry en était reconnaissant, mais il était aussi incertain de comment le Directeur se sentait, et de combien il espérait pour Harry. Dumbledore s'inquiétait pour lui, et Harry n'en doutait pas. Mais ce geste, comme le tenir comme il l'avait fait, était quelque chose qu'il n'avait vu faire que par Madame Weasley. Harry était trop fatigué pour développer ses pensées complètement, et laissant filer, il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait voulu demander. «Quand les Détraqueurs sont là… je ne suis pas conscient. Je… Je suis dans un mauvais endroit. Je ne comprends pas comment ce sort va fonctionner et avec quoi?» demanda-t-il. Comment Snape pourrait l'atteindre?

«Parce que les fondations de ce sort sont basées sur votre haine mutuelle. C'est négatif par nature, mais non affecté par la magie des Détraqueurs» dit Dumbledore en réussissant à avoir l'air satisfait de lui même. Snape renifla fortement et apparut légèrement ennuyé. Harry secoua la tête. _Comme_ _c'est approprié_. Le mystère final était résolu.

«Ah» répondit Harry, et il vit Snape se couvrir de la cape d'Harry. Snape l'observa un instant, et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, sans y parvenir, avant de disparaître. Harry regarda l'endroit où s'était tenu le professeur qu'il détestait le plus et ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire? _Bonne chance? Reviens ici? Courage? J'espère que je ne vous tuerai pas? Merci de risquer votre vie pour quelqu'un que vous détestez?_ Harry secoua la tête. Il commençait à disparaître. Quand son esprit vagabondait, il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de l'inconscience.

«Harry» dit Dumbledore, ramenant les pensées d'Harry sur le présent. «Nous reviendrons. Je te le promets» conclut-il. Harry acquiesça, et tapota sa main pour le rassurer. Dumbledore retira sa main, et Harry perçut un bref froncement de sourcils avant que le gentil sourire ne revienne.

«Oui, Monsieur le Directeur» répondit Harry. Dumbledore se leva et regarda derrière lui. Harry ne pouvait entendre Snape, mais il savait qu'il était là. «Au revoir» dit Harry, non désireux de voir le Directeur partir. Mais le frisson dans l'air croissait. Les Détraqueurs signalaient la fin de la visite. Harry essaya de sourire au Directeur, mais il ne put produire qu'une grimace, donc il abandonna. Dumbledore observa encore Harry un moment.

«Nous te ferons sortir d'ici» déclara solennellement Dumbledore. Harry reconnaissait un serment quand il en entendait un. Il acquiesça, et regarda Dumbledore se retourner et s'éloigner. La porte se referma derrière lui, et l'écho du métal qui claquait résonna longtemps après que les pas de Dumbledore se soient éloignés. C'était comme un son permanent. Comme un glas. Harry ferma les yeux quand le frisson le submergea, et le silence fut encore rempli par ses rêves.

**A suivre…**


	26. De nouveaux développements

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **24; **Traduit : **28,30; **En cours : **_29,31( toujours pareil)_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_violette_

**0o0**

**&o&**

**_Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur_**

**&o&**

**&**

Bonne lecture! Et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 26 De Nouveaux Développements**

Ron soupira en poussant la pile de parchemins sur la table, et s'y étendit. Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et grogna, satisfait, pendant que son dos craquait bruyamment. Georges secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, et Hermione ne leva même pas la tête.

« J'aimerai bien faire ça » dit Georges avec envie, et il grimaça en essayant de s'asseoir plus droit devant la table. Fred lui lança un regard rapide. Georges sourit à son jumeau pour le rassurer, le laissa toucher son côté, avant de frapper gentiment l'épaule de Fred, et de se rasseoir.

Les blessures que Georges avait reçues au cours du raid étaient presque complètement guéries à présent. Seule la sensibilité des muscles froissés lors de sa chute dans les escaliers subsistait. Les os de sa jambe guérissaient bien, mais il boitillait car les tendons tordus mettaient plus de temps à se remettre. Ron regarda ses frères discrètement, étonné de voir comment Fred avait répondu à l'attaque.

En tant que Batteurs, Fred et Georges avaient reçus d'innombrables blessures. Ron n'avait jamais vu Fred se comporter comme cela avec Georges, même la fois où Georges avait pris un Cognard dans la tête. Leur similarité et leur camaraderie avaient toujours étaient une chose entendue, comprise. Ils étaient jumeaux, après tout. La communication entre eux semblait passer sans paroles, ou langage corporel. C'est ce qui faisait d'eux des Batteurs dévastateurs.

Mais depuis l'attaque, Ron avait remarqué que Fred semblait considérer son frère comme s'il était en verre. Il gardait sa baguette tout le temps avec lui (bien que Ron et Hermione l'aient fait tout le temps depuis la troisième année), et il gardait un œil sur Georges. Chaque tressaillement, chaque soupir était maintenant sous étroite surveillance. Georges avait semblé tout de suite remarquer le souci de Fred, et avait tenté de le rassurer depuis. Ron observait ses deux frères partager un regard. Georges sourit quand Fred frappa encore son épaule.

Même leur mère avait commencé à voir Fred avec souci. La personnalité lourde, vive de Fred était transformée. Il surveillait Georges où qu'il aille, et refusait de le laisser seul même un moment. Les blagues, le but ultime des jumeaux depuis des années (avec le Quidditch, bien sûr), étaient reléguées au second plan.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on puisse s'en sortir » dit Ron, et il prit une pleine poignée de parchemins qu'il avait parcourus, et les déposa en désordre sur la chaise inoccupée à côté de lui. Ginny le vit faire et fit la moue.

« Percy va se mettre en rogne quand il verra ce que tu fais de la pile. Je pense qu'il les avait tous ordonnés » observa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air affolée par son annonce. Ron leva un sourcil.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas de son petit système de rangement. Nous sommes à court de temps » répondit Ron, et il savait que sa voix trahissait sa colère. Hermione leva la tête, et repoussa ses cheveux hors de son visage pour mieux voir Ron et Ginny. Le coin de sa lèvre trembla un moment, puis elle regarda vers le bas, tortilla ses cheveux pour en faire un nœud au sommet de sa tête. Le parchemin qu'elle tenait commençait à se ré enrouler, et elle soupira, fatiguée, en l'aplatissant de nouveau, et en recherchant l'endroit qu'elle venait de lire.

« Quand Monsieur Weasley et Percy rentreront-ils ? » demanda Hermione. Ginny la regarda, mordit distraitement le coin de sa lèvre, et secoua la tête. Elle avait l'air pâle et fatigué, ses taches de rousseur contrastaient avec sa peau. Les ombres pourpres sous ses yeux montraient trop bien sa fatigue.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas rester toute la journée au travail. Bill arrive en fin d'après-midi, et Charlie devrait être là dans la soirée » répondit Ginny.

Quatre jours s'étaient passés depuis l'attaque, et personne d'autre ne parlait des ramifications de la famille qui venaient à la maison pour y rester … indéfiniment. Ron se demandait s'ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Son père répétait qu'il avait appelé ses fils aînés pour 'aider à venir à bout de la paperasse', mais Ron savait que ce n'était pas cela. Arthur Weasley avait rappelé ses fils au cas où le Ministère attaquerait de nouveau. Et avec Percy qui apportait chaque jour plus de papier, le risque croissait de manière exponentielle.

« Mais c'est quoi ce foutu MRE, et pourquoi y'en a-t-il partout ? » interrogea Ron, frustré, en déroulant un nouveau parchemin devant lui. Fred leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, il y a une tonne de ces sigles. Pas de nom, ni rien, juste des localisations, et il y a l'insigne de la division des Aurors sur l'entête. Que penses-tu que c'est ? » reprit Fred, avec curiosité. Georges jeta un œil sur le parchemin de Fred, et acquiesça. Apparemment, il se posait la même question.

« Ronald Weasley, ne me fait pas venir ici et lave ta bouche. Cela signifie Modifications de Rétention Exogène » lança Molly Weasley depuis la cuisine, d'où elle les avait évidemment entendus. Elle fixa Ron, qui semblait avoir remarqué les regards blancs autour de la table. « Sortilèges d'Amnésie » expliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus commune au monde. Ron réprima un sourire à la vue de l'expression choquée d'Hermione. Il savait que sa mère était pleine de surprises. « C'est quand ils doivent faire oublier des choses aux gens » développa-t-elle, et le contenu de la réponse de sa mère l'imprégna réellement. Ron la regarda, surpris lui aussi, mais n'osa rien dire. Il avait de la chance de s'en être sorti avec un avertissement.

« Nous n'allons rien traquer sans noms, mais … » commença Hermione, découragée, après que la mère de Ron soit retournée dans la cuisine. Elle plongea son menton dans ses mains, et fronça les sourcils.

« Nous avons toujours les dates de Harry » répondit Ron. « Utilise ça en premier. Je sais que le sortilège d'Amnésie est toujours utilisé avec les moldus, mais… ne doivent-ils pas l'utiliser aussi sur les voisins si la Marque des Ténèbres apparaît ? Sinon les attaques de Tu-Sais-Qui seraient déjà dans les journaux. »

« Mais il n'y a aucune adresse » opposa Georges.

« Non, mais il y a les noms des villes » répondit Hermione, satisfaite. « Trouve une concentration, et vérifie la ville. »

« Non… prends le dans l'autre sens. Nous avons déjà les noms des disparus dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Trouvons où ils vivent, et trouvons les sortilèges d'Amnésie corrélés » dit Ron, frissonnant. _Cela a du sens_.

« Alors nous devons avant tout trouver leur adresses » dit Hermione, clairement ennuyée avec elle-même. Ron secoua la tête.

« Non, je parie qu'ils ont retiré toute trace de Magie Noire des maisons. Souviens-toi, nous cherchons des preuves. Nous n'avons pas de magie, mais un nombre anormalement élevé de Sortilèges d'Amnésie dans le voisinage pour commencer » déclara Ron, le cœur battant. Il commençait à se sentir mieux à propos de la recherche.

« Nous cherchons ce qu'ils ont fait des corps » rappela sombrement Hermione. « Donc nous devons chercher un service qui semble innocent, mais qui pourrait être utilisé à de sombres fins. »

« Bien, j'ai déjà une liste de choses qui ont l'air bizarre. Nous continuons d'y ajouter ce que nous trouvons, et nous demanderons à Papa ou à Percy, ou à tous les deux quand ils reviendront » proposa Ginny en regardant tout le monde.

Fred et Georges acquiescèrent en retournant à leurs piles respectives de parchemins. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un moment avant que lui aussi, ne prenne plus de rouleaux de la table. _Ce__ n'est pas ce que nous  voulions pour aider Harry, mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Faites que cela suffise_. Ron savait qu'Hermione partageait ses pensées. _Nous sommes à peu près inutiles maintenant._

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour convaincre Albus de convaincre Pomfresh de me laisser tranquille. Je ne chercherai pas à initier le lien avec le garçon dans ces conditions. Essayer de le faire dans l'Infirmerie stérile, et aseptisée me donne des frissons.

Dès mon retour d'Azkaban, j'ai pris une longue douche chaude. Quelle que soit la force avec laquelle je frotte, je jure que je vois encore la crasse là où j'ai frotté. C'est étrange. Je ferais tout ce qu'Albus me demande… mais ceci est l'une des choses les plus difficiles que je n'ai jamais dû faire. _La plus difficile_.

Potter ne connaît pas tous les aspects du sort qui a été réalisé. Je me demande s'il l'aurait fait s'il avait su. _La Récolte__ des Ames_. Quel nom ironique pour un sortilège. _Je suis choqué d'avoir encore un nom_. C'est supposé être un partage de conscience, où l'âme la plus forte pousse la conscience de l'autre dans son propre corps aussi loin qu'il le peut. _N'importe quelle porte dans une tempête_.

Ce que Potter ne réalise pas, c'est que, bien que muté, les Détraqueurs vont m'affecter aussi. _Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse faire cela_. Ceci est mon souci actuel. Je dois mettre un bouclier entre le garçon et **mes** souvenirs tout en concentrant suffisamment de pensée et d'énergie sur **lui** pour créer un sanctuaire où il pourra réaliser ses capacités d'Animagus… **s'il** peut devenir un Animagus. Je soupire en regardant le lit qui m'attend pour commencer. _Un problème partagé est un problème réduit de moitié_. Maudit Albus et son optimisme dégoûtant, ses yeux remplis d'espoir. Pourquoi suis-je supposé être le plus grand espoir de Potter ? C'est trop absurde pour des mots. Je jure que j'entends le ricanement de James dans les ombres. Bâtard.

La nébuleuse peine des émotions de Potter a été avec moi pendant presque une journée. Il n'est pas **dans** mon esprit, mais sa présence fait un écho lointain, prometteur de désespoir. Je le sens dans l'air. Je le goûte sur ma langue. C'est acide et amer, comme une potion folle pour esprits fous. C'est l'expérience de la perte, et de la solitude si complète que Potter ne peut interagir avec le monde extérieur pendant que les Détraqueurs sont proches. L'endroit où il est… OK, reviens, Severus. Des pensées comme celle-là sont la raison de ma procrastination **(1)** d'une demi-heure quand j'ai dit que j'arrivais pour aider Potter. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il le remarquait_. Je ne suis pas égoïste pas nature. Ignorant, quelque part, et naïf … une fois. _Pas plus_. Mais j'ai payé pour mes folies tous les jours. _Comme si l'enseignement n'était pas une punition suffisante_.

En soupirant, je vais vers le lit, et m'y jette avant de changer d'avis. Regardant la table de nuit, je réalise qu'Albus a laissé une grande coupe de chocolat pour moi. Je suis toujours étonné qu'il ait ces attentions. Pour toutes les railleries que j'ai subies des autres… Je serai éternellement reconnaissant de ça. C'est pour **cela** que je vais faire ceci…

Tout en fermant les yeux, je laisse mes sens glisser vers le vortex juste en dehors de ma conscience. Potter est là. _Suis le lien, et visualise le en train de se solidifier, de devenir une ancre depuis ta conscience jusqu'ici_. Instructions ennuyeuses. Je m'attendrais au non-sens de Trelawney. Mais je fais ce qu'on m'a dit et réalise que je ne ressens plus mon propre corps. A la place, je peux entendre des voix… Des voix que je connais… Un rire… **_Son_**_ Rire_… De retour à l'époque où il était fort et charismatique, cruel et beau…De retour avant que je ne réalise mon erreur de jugement, et que la connaissance n'est pas toujours le pouvoir.

Je lutte désespérément pour éteindre ces sons, et fermer mes yeux… _Ai-je seulement encore des yeux ?_ Je refuse de voir mon passé. _Je sais ce que j'ai fait, et ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là_. Je n'ose pas avancer dans le silence. Combien Potter a-t-il vu dans mon esprit pendant que j'essaie d'ouvrir le lien ? Je ressens sa présence, proche, quelque part, et j'ai peur qu'il m'ait vu… S'il a seulement conscience de ce que j'expérimente. Le rire commence à disparaître. C'est maintenant des bulles dans un recoin de mon esprit, comme une potion laissée à mijoter, juste comme Potter le faisait quand je n'essayais pas d'activer le lien. _S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne voie pas mon passé_…

S'il le peut, mon esprit se fige. Mes cris de rage devant ma propre arrogance sont réprimés. _C'est plus un grondement maintenant_. Je me tiens véritablement au bord du précipice de sa douleur. _Suis-je réellement debout ? Ou est-ce encore un non-sens de projection astrale, façon Trelawney ?_ L'air salé me ramène à la réalité. _Merlin__, je suis de retour dans sa cellule_. Je frissonne, amèrement froid, bien que je ne puisse pas bouger. Mon corps est si douloureux que cela me submerge presque… _Conséquences de la lutte contre le Véritaserum. Vous n'aviez pas la moindre chance, Potter…_ Je sens que mes membres ne pourraient pas bouger correctement, même si j'avais l'énergie nécessaire pour essayer, et ma tête est sur le point d'exploser ; mon front est comme transpercé par un pic à glace. _Votre cicatrice vous fait cet effet, Potter ? Vous avez largement sous-joué la douleur. Ah, bien. Il est temps de se saluer._

« Potter » j'appelle dans le chaos. Ma voix résonne étrangement, et l'écho revient vers moi. Le silence. « Potter » j'appelle encore. Des mots que je ne prononce pas, mais qui sont de ma voix, m'appellent. Je les reconnais maintenant… Je les lui ai dits. J'écoute ses souvenirs… Mes insultes à ses potions en cours. Mes remarques sur ses parents, sur sa célébrité, ses amis. Toutes les choses dont je me suis moqué, et que j'ai utilisées pour le ridiculiser… ce qui en vérité me consolait de devoir lui enseigner les potions… Pendant que je contemple quotidiennement ma culpabilité. Je l'ai **détesté**, je le vois maintenant. Je croyais l'avoir caché suffisamment profondément. Je l'avais masqué derrière des excuses pour limiter les soupçons des enfants de Mangemorts concernant ma réelle loyauté. _Sois trop gentil et ils sauront que tu es un traître_. Je connais la vérité… et elle est ce qu'elle est. C'est une pilule amère à avaler. Je l'ai détesté pour ce qu'il m'a fait affronter.

« Potter » j'appelle une fois encore. Peut-être devrais-je travailler plus dur, donner plus à la tentative de lien … Ah… Je le sens… C'est comme une gentille saccade employée pour corriger un cerf-volant et empêcher sa chute. Si je le suis correctement, il me conduirait tout droit vers Potter. Je donne de l'énergie au lien, et je vacille un moment, manque de disparaître. Mes propres démons sont revenus, avant que je sois capable de les réprimer de nouveau. Restez tranquilles, vous. Je me sens comme si je barbotais dans de l'eau glacée, et que j'attendais que l'engourdissement me laisse continuer. Cependant, je ne suis pas en lui. Je flirte avec les limites de sa vie. Je vois seulement les moments où j'ai joué un rôle. Mes propres mots murmurent autour de moi, me recouvrent, parfois indiscernables, et me hantent… _Au moins on se souvient de moi_… Mots insouciants dont je me souviens à peine.

C'est le choc et l'horreur de ma furie désespérée de faire donner le Baiser des Détraqueurs à Black qui me font revenir en arrière. _Merlin, garçon… Je peux voir dans vos souvenirs que vous ne le connaissiez pas depuis une heure_. OK. Je suis dégoûté. « Potter » je dis encore, et je sais que mon ennui est évident.

« Professeur ? » répond une voix faible. C'est lui. _Ah_. Tout ce que j'avais à faire pour l'atteindre était de le traumatiser. _Ce que je peux faire_.

« Concentrez-vous sur ma voix » l'instruis-je. Je sens une légère poussée contre ma poitrine, et je commence à le sentir dans le désordre de son esprit… _Je n'admettrais jamais cette expérience devant Sybille. Jamais_. J'essaie d'aider Potter à se rapprocher quand je réalise que l'approcher de moi l'éloigne d'**eux**… les Détraqueurs. « Pouvez-vous suivre ma voix ? » je lui demande. Puis-je le ramener dans mon corps de la même manière que je suis dans le sien ? Partageons-nous le même corps ? _Pourquoi les sorts complexes ne sont-ils jamais correctement expliqués ?_

« Je… J'essaie » murmure-t-il. Il semble si fatigué, si à plat. Pourquoi continue-t-il d'essayer ? Je ressens son sentiment de désespoir… _Oh_. Il le fait parce qu'il sait que ma vie est liée à la sienne. _Adorable._

Je sens un fourmillement dans ma poitrine, et je réalise que je peux l'atteindre et l'attraper… _Est-ce vraiment lui en face de moi ?_ Je peux le voir maintenant. Il flotte devant moi, ses robes dansent selon des courants invisibles. Ses lunettes sont de travers… _Sont-elles ainsi dans sa cellule ?_ Il est plutôt gris, comme un fantôme, sauf ses yeux… Même derrière ses lunettes, ils sont les choses les plus brillantes chez lui. _Je pense que je vais avoir des cauchemars avec ces yeux_. Je tends ma main vers lui. Il semble regarder derrière moi.

« Potter » je le réprimande sévèrement comme il commence à s'estomper. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de le perdre maintenant que je suis là. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le trouver de nouveau. Ses contours s'épaississent. « Prenez ma main » je répète. _Mais que vais-je faire une fois que je tiendrai sa main ?_ Ses yeux bougent lentement pour se focaliser sur mon visage. Il approche, ses doigts recourbés sont contre les miens. Sa main est si petite. _Il a quinze ans_, je dois me rappeler, parce que chaque instinct que j'ai est de le traiter comme un enfant… bien que je ne sache que trop bien qu'il ne l'est plus. Quand sa main est entièrement dans la mienne, je sens… de l'énergie faire des étincelles autour de moi. _Est-ce le lien ?_ Je fais une première tentative de manipulation. Ça bouge selon ma volonté. _Qu'est-ce ? Notre connexion ? _J'ai un mouvement de recul devant les mots délicats que j'utilise pour décrire ceci. « Vous ne parlerez jamais de ceci à Trelawney » je l'avertis.

« Il n'y a pas de risque » répond Potter, et cela m'étonne. Je pense que sa réponse était teintée d'ironie.

Pendant que je bouge l'énergie autour de nous, je sens une saccade contre ma poitrine. _Alors c'est le lien_. J'essaie d'y ajouter de l'énergie. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps il m'a fallu pour en arriver là, mais ma propre endurance atteint ses limites. Je ne pourrais pas rester très longtemps.

« Potter, je dois avoir votre permission. Dans quelques heures, les Détraqueurs vont partir, et un repas va arriver… » je prépare l'explication, du pourquoi il doit m'autoriser un accès complet à son corps. Il l'a fait verbalement quand j'étais là, mais j'ai préparé de plus amples arguments qui devraient l'attirer autant qu'ils m'attirent.

« Accordé » dit-il. Je suis surpris  par la soudaineté de la réponse. Ça balaie définitivement mes arguments, n'est-ce pas ? Je fais une pause pour glaner du lien si je peux le faire… je marche dans la peau de Potter. _Je ne me sens pas différent_.

« Je pense que c'est plus que des mots » j'ajoute sèchement. Il s'estompe de nouveau. Je peux sentir l'énergie se disperser autour de nous. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a répondu aussi rapidement. Il disparaît, et il sait que moi aussi. « Essayez plus fort. Visualisez le lien » je l'instruis. Je regarde son visage transparent en face du mien et sent sa volonté former le lien aussi. Ça siffle sur ma peau, fait des chiquenaudes à mon sternum, et se réverbère comme le ferait une basse. C'est agréable, je le réalise, et je glapis presque. _Enfin, Severus ! Tu es plus doué que cela pour cacher des choses_. « Potter, que faites-vous ? » je l'appelle, en le voyant s'estomper. Il fait une pause et me regarde.

« Comment pouvons-nous rompre le lien ? » demande-t-il, d'une voix ferme. Je me fige. Je sais ce que cela signifie, et commence automatiquement à secouer la tête. « Vous le voulez encore moins que moi. Partez, Professeur » poursuit-il, et je suis poussé de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Il essaie de me forcer à partir. « Dumbledore dit que nous pouvons rompre le lien. Faisons-le. » Sa voix est calme, montre son acceptation. Je ressens de la rage devant ma propre mollesse visqueuse. _Discipline. Accomplissement. Succès. Dignité_. C'est ce que j'ai connu toute ma vie. Le réconfort m'est aussi étranger que l'amour. _Je suis le sarcasme et l'esprit, pas les câlins et les baisers_, j'insulte le vide. Mais je connais la vérité. _Je__ l'ai soufflé. Je l'avais et je l'ai soufflé_. Il m'atteignait, s'ouvrait à moi, et je… Je l'ai rejeté. _Où trouver un chien à battre quand j'en ai besoin ? Oh, attends. Fais cela._

Je dérive à présent, vers mon propre corps. Sa douleur commence à s'effacer, sauf celle à mon front… _à son front. _Abruptement, la douleur recule, sans se soucier de moi. C'est brûlant. Je parviens à presser mes mains sur mon front, en sifflant, mais mes mains passent à travers. Je suis maintenant aussi transparent que Potter. _Quelle est cette douleur ?_ Mon front commence à fourmiller, et je sais soudain trop bien ce qui va se passer. _Même à Azkaban, Potter voit encore ce que fait Voldemort._

Je commence à flotter vers l'endroit où je suspecte Potter d'être, en allant de plus en plus vite. Les ténèbres deviennent nuit, et la faible lueur des étoiles me dit que je regarde la campagne. _Grand Merlin.__ Je sais où nous sommes_. Les cris sans esprit de la conscience de Potter commencent étrangement à se taire. _Donc les rêves sont assez pour tenir les Détraqueurs à distance ?_ Je flotte au-dessus de la campagne assombrie, poussé vers…  lui. Je descends jusqu'à passer au travers d'un toit pour atterrir derrière Potter. Il est debout, silencieux, et fixe intensément quelque chose. Il ne me regarde pas quand je le rejoins. Je connais cette scène. Je l'ai jouée bien trop souvent.

Les Mangemorts sont dans une pièce. Des gens effrayés courent à travers la maison, chassés par des monstres ricanant, d'allure humaine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous rassemblés dans le salon. Ceci est leur sport. Ils jouent, comme des chats avec des souris. Il n'y aura pas de survivants. Dégoûté, je regarde vers Harry. Il continue de fixer intensément, et commence même à avancer rapidement vers la maison. C'est étrange d'essayer de le suivre. C'est comme courir dans de l'eau. Bientôt, il est dans la pièce où ils sont.

« Que faites-vous ? » je l'interroge, en essayant d'ignorer les prières et les questions, pleines de peur. Je garde mes yeux sur le garçon. Je ne connais que trop chaque Mangemort. Potter fait quelques pas vers l'homme assis par terre, le visage terrifié. Harry s'agenouille près de lui.

« Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? » demande-t-il doucement, en le regardant attentivement, pour guetter une réponse. Il n'y en a pas, mais Potter ne semble pas surpris. Il se tourne ensuite vers la femme. Je réalise qu'ils me semblent étrangement familiers… _Pourraient-ils être les parents de quelqu'un à Poudlard ?_ Je réalise horrifié. « Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? » demande Harry à la femme. Elle essaye de ne pas pleurer, mais sa respiration devient un sanglot, un son voisin d'un hoquet. « Les connaissez-vous ? » me lance-t-il abruptement alors qu'il se lève faiblement. _Quinze ans_.

« Qui ? » je rétorque, surpris qu'il me parle. « Le couple ? Non. Mais ils me semblent familiers » je réponds. Maintenant que je suis dans son rêve, il semble que nous ayons des moyens de communications plus superficiels de nouveau. Je ne peux plus entendre ses pensées. _Peut-être est-ce mieux._

« Et les Mangemorts ? » continue-t-il. _Pas d'absurdités_. J'acquiesce. Il a l'air satisfait un moment, puis commence à se pencher sur des parchemins qu'il voit dans la pièce.

« Que faites-vous ? » je l'interroge. Je me sens comme un intrus ici, comme il s'agit de son tourment que j'interromps. Il semble avoir une routine quand le rêve débute.

« J'essaye de voir si je peux découvrir leurs noms et adresse » répond-il. Sa voix est plus faible que jamais, bien que les mouvements soient sûrs et rapides. « Arvel et Deirdre Barnes. Vous les connaissez ? » me demande-t-il. Je réalise que je me sens bien plus à l'aise quand il regarde ailleurs, quand ses yeux ne sont pas sur moi. Ses mouvements sont rapides et saccadés. Comme s'il essayait de faire aussi vite que possible.

« Je ne les connais pas. Cependant, je les ai peut-être déjà vus. Peut-être sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour ce que j'en sais » je l'informe. Il fait une pause, et évidemment lit les questions sur mon expression, car il continue.

« Je recherche les sorties… juste au cas où quelqu'un me verrait… Je peux les aider à s'enfuir en leur disant si les autres montent la garde ou pas… Je n'ai réussi qu'une fois, mais… » et là il hausse les épaules. Bien qu'il semble savoir que c'est sans résultats, il continue de faire cet effort. « J'essaye de découvrir qui sont les victimes » dit-il, et je trouve cette attitude très clinique. _Bien sûr, il sait qu'ils ne vivront pas_. « C'est sympa de vous avoir. Vous connaissez tous les Mangemorts. Je ne suis familier que d'une dizaine tout au plus. J'ai juste mémorisé le reste par les voix et les silhouettes » continue-t-il d'expliquer.

_Des faits pour son journal. Il essaye d'être aussi spécifique que possible pour Dumbledore_. Je suis étonné. Même en face de tout ça, il essaie encore. C'est sans espoir. Même lui le sait. _Et pourtant regarde-le_… Et je le fait. Je n'ai jamais douté de son courage… En fait, je me suis demandé combien était du courage, et combien venait de la pure stupidité, mais ça… _C'est de la force_.

J'ai manqué beaucoup du dialogue entre Barnes et les Mangemorts, mais il n'y a pas de mystère. Les sorts ont démarré, et Potter reste debout à regarder, ses yeux volent d'une personne à l'autre. Les cris remplissent mon esprit, et je me sens sale, obscène. Il sait que j'étais un Mangemort, moi aussi. Pense-t-il que j'ai participé à cela ? Le visage de Potter est neutre. Ses yeux regardent le vieux Arvel Barnes supplier pour la vie de sa femme.

« Pourquoi regardez-vous cela ? » je lui demande.

« Je recherche des preuves » répond-il, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Le Ministère va recouvrir chaque trace laissée. Il me regarde à cet instant, et voit que je le ne croie pas. « Parce que quelqu'un doit le faire » explique-t-il doucement.

« S'il vous plaît, qu'avons-nous fait ? Quoi que nous ayons fait, nous ne voulions pas le faire » dit très honnêtement Arvel Barnes. _Je le crois_. « Si je vous ai énervés… ne le faites payer qu'à moi. Laisser ma femme partir. Nous ne vous avons fait aucun mal… » plaide-t-il. Il est vêtu comme un moldu. Il a l'air gentil. Il est un peu rond, avec des joues roses de boire un peu trop de pintes, et de grandes rides riantes marquent ses yeux. Il porte un sweater qui lui va étrangement… Je pense qu'il a été fait pour lui. _Sa femme l'a probablement fait pour lui_.

« Vous savez ce qui ce passe maintenant. Venez dehors avec moi » je plaide soudain. Les Mangemorts ont eu leur amusement. Il est presque l'heure de l'événement principal. Je ne veux pas le voir, et je ne veux pas que Potter le voie non plus. Pas pendant que je suis avec lui. S'il se sent particulièrement altruiste quand je ne suis pas là… très bien.

« Je ne peux pas » répond-il.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » je poursuis, étonné.

« Il arrive. Je suis lié » explique-t-il. « Ne pouvez-vous pas le sentir ? » Si, je le sens dans l'air. Je pense que c'est ce qu'un moldu ressentirait devant un démon chrétien. « Ma cicatrice commence déjà à brûler. Essayez de partir maintenant. Marchez vers la porte » m'instruit-il. _Rêve de torture 101_.

Je me tourne et marche, et c'est comme si un élastique était attaché à ma robe, et tiré de plus en plus à chaque pas. Plus je m'approche de la porte, plus je suis attiré en arrière. _Merlin. Il n'a pas le choix._

« Alors fermez les yeux. Bouchez-vous les oreilles. Réveillez-vous » je dis avec une horreur croissante en voyant les Mangemorts lever leurs baguettes. C'est l'heure des cris.

« Qu'y a t il ici à toucher ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit venu et reparti, je suis piégé là » dit Potter. Je sais à qui il fait référence. Voldemort. _Il vient_.

« Doloris » prononce Avery, ses lèvres recourbées en un sourire paresseux. Les cris remplissent la pièce, et je sens mon propre désespoir monter comme de la bile. Je déteste ça. J'ai été séduit pour mener cette vie, pas par la promesse de la cruauté envers les hommes, mais par la promesse de la connaissance interdite. C'était un fruit tentant, et je m'étais déjà engagé quand j'avais découvert ce qu'était réellement le sport favori de Lucius.

« Alors parlez-moi. Dites moi ce que vous voyez dans ces rêves. Vous avez sauvé des vies. Soyez précis. Regardez-moi, Potter » je dis, en essayant de calmer ma voix, pour le distraire. Il se retourne, et je vois son expression. Il semble si âgé… Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela signifie tant pour moi de l'empêcher de voir cela, mais ça l'est. _Est-ce que ma propre honte a un rôle à jouer là-dedans ?_ D'une manière ou d'une autre je réalise que j'ai perdu ma composition. _Complètement inacceptable_.

« Il n'y a rien à faire maintenant. J'ai déjà fait tout ce que je peux. Les seules interactions que j'ai eues étaient avec des gens que Voldemort torturait lui-même. Et ce n'était que quelques foi, juste avant leur mort. Eux, » dit Potter en pointant du doigt les personnes à l'agonie, « je ne peux pas les aider. J'ai crié, pleuré et essayé la magie… J'ai tenté de blesser les Mangemorts, et moi-même. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir. J'ai essayé de me glisser parmi les victimes et de leur dire de courir. Ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre » poursuit Potter, la voix tendue de rage et de frustration. Etrangement, je suis satisfait. C'est le plus d'animation que je voie chez lui depuis que j'ai initié le lien. Je ferme les yeux un moment, et quand je les rouvre, il a fait quelques pas en arrière. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. _Que faites-vous ? Êtes-vous devenu fou ?_ Il s'agenouille devant le vieil homme une fois de plus… Barnes n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Sa femme sanglote derrière lui. Je suspecte qu'elle est devenue folle.

« C'est presque terminé. Je le promets. Je suis désolé. C'est presque terminé. Je suis si désolé » murmure-t-il en s'agenouillant derrière le couple condamné, et il fait encore quelques pas. Des larmes coulent le long de son visage inaperçu. La réalité de sa culpabilité me frappe. Dur. _Ceci est **sa **dette de sang_. Il se sent responsable, car c'est son sang qui a permit le retour de Voldemort. Il sent qu'il _doit_ les voir, car il l'a causé. Je me sens malade. J'ai toujours su qu'il sentait de la culpabilité, mais sa réalité ne s'était jamais installée. Le visage de Potter est étrangement mou. Je sens des larmes sur mon visage. _Merlin, je pleure_. Mes larmes sont pour le petit garçon avec le courage d'un Gryffondor qui est trop naïf pour comprendre qu'il est battu.

« Je suis étonné de constater que vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait » annonce une voix depuis la porte, et la douleur traverse mon cerveau. Potter tombe au sol devant moi, et moi-même je tombe à genoux._ Voldemort._ Potter me regarde, le visage tordu par la douleur. Mon bras commence à fourmiller douloureusement. Est-ce la proximité, ou pourrais-je ressentir la Marque des Ténèbres à Poudlard ? Je prie tous les dieux qui pourraient écouter qu'il ne sente pas ma présence. Ma Marque des Ténèbres irradie comme un phare quand je suis proche de Voldemort, et j'ai peur que cela se produise ici. Je réalise la scène avant de commencer à disparaître. Je regarde Potter, surpris. Il est toujours sous la douleur, et serre son front, mais soudain un rictus prend le dessus.

« Partez! Dites leur qui ils sont » déclare-t-il déterminé. « Savez-vous où vous êtes ? » demande-t-il. J'acquiesce. La couleur de la pièce commence à s'estomper vers du gris, et Potter devient presque blanc. « Vous êtes à Poudlard, oui ? » interroge-t-il. J'acquiesce encore. Il me fait penser à un mini-général qui donne ses ordres. « Dites à Dumbledore. Faites lui envoyer des gens avant que le Ministère ne cache tout » m'instruit-il. Bon plan. _Attends_.

« Je ne partirai pas » déclarai-je fermement. Ses yeux s'arrondissent de surprise.

« Etes-vous devenu fou ? Sortez d'ici » continue-t-il. J'ignore le ton. _Pour maintenant_.

« Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez donné la permission. Pensez-le, Potter. Pas avant que vous ne me donniez un accès complet à votre corps quand vous êtes inconscient » je poursuis. Il roule presque les yeux de frustration.

« D'accord. Vous l'avez. Maintenant voulez vous bien partir ?! » demande-t-il encore, ennuyé. Je suis satisfait de cela. _Qu'est-ce que cela révèle de moi ?_ En disparaissant, je ressens ses pensées de nouveau, bien que je ne puisse plus le voir. Je voyage vers Poudlard, mais je sens que la barrière est partie. La prochaine fois il sera bien plus facile de trouver Potter. Et je crois que je serai capable de faire en sorte qu'il mange. Je suis satisfait, et l'espoir sombre que je sais que Potter ressent devant ces preuves, découvertes avant leur destruction me donne du cœur. _Du cœur ?_ Beurk.

Les pincements dans mon bras deviennent une douleur transperçante pendant un moment, puis cessent. Je vois rouge, puis des petit points blancs quand j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon corps se contracte sauvagement pendant que mes membres tressautent sur mon lit. _Je suis dans mon lit !_ Je halète pour de l'air même quand une main me recouche.

« Du calme, Severus. Du calme. Respirez profondément » la voix gentille d'Albus essaye de calmer mon cœur qui bat follement. L'air marin a été remplacé par le frisson humide de mes précieux cachots. _Je suis à la maison_.

« Greenock » je souffle. C'est la ville que j'ai vu. « Arvel et Deirdre Barnes. Voldemort est là-bas. Il a presque terminé, mais si vous envoyez des gens maintenant, avant que le Ministère n'arrive… » Je lutte pour parler. J'essaie d'envoyer en enfer l'appel de ma Marque des Ténèbres ce soir. Je suis d'humeur pour une légère douleur. J'espère juste qu'elle sera aussi infligée au Ministère. « Prenez des photos, aussi. Encore mieux, envoyez un reporter. »

« Alors vous l'avez trouvé ? » demande gentiment mais fermement Albus, et je réalise qu'il me berce comme il l'a fait avec Potter. Ma mâchoire sent que tout devient délirant dans une lutte désespérée pour reprendre mon souffle.

_Je n'ai sûrement pas retenu mon souffle tout ce temps ?_ « Shhhh, Severus. Profondes respirations. Avez-vous assisté à son cauchemar ? » demande-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. J'acquiesce. _Allez-vous bouger !?_ Je pense, frustré. Il me tient plus serré une seconde, et je sens un morceau de chocolat pressé contre mes lèvres. Je mords dedans, et je trouve la force de le mâcher. « Je devais être sûr que vous étiez d'accord. Maintenant, je vous laisse aux mains compétentes de Madame Pomfresh. Je sais où vit Arvel » ajoute-t-il tristement, et j'entends un bruissement de robes quand je suis reposé à plat sur le lit.

Je sombre dans le vide. J'entends Madame Pomfresh murmurer un charme de réchauffement sur mes couvertures, et elle m'enveloppe dedans comme un enfant. Je garde les yeux clos. Je n'ai plus d'énergie. Je m'émerveille du silence autour de moi et le laisse m'envahir. _Donc c'est ça le succès. Je détesterais voir l'échec_. J'aimerais pouvoir toucher du bois. Je n'aime pas tenter le destin.

A suivre…

**(1)** (ndT il l'a remis à plus tard. Intello, certes, mais plutôt approprié dans un POV de Snape, non ?)


	27. La recherche active

**Titre Original : **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **27; **Traduit : **28,30; **En cours : **_29,31( toujours pareil)_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_violette_

**0o0**

**&o&**

**_Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur_**

**&o&**

**&**

Magyre j'attends toujours ton chap ( le 29), que tu devais me rendre à la mi-mars.

Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs mails, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse !

Contacte moi !! Merci !

**&**

Bonne lecture! Et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 27 : La recherche active.**

Remus Lupin avait conscience de son instinct. Il le connaissait intimement depuis des années. Il l'avait combattu, ne l'avait pas accepté, l'avait renié, ignoré, et finalement l'avait écouté … et il était mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il lui disait maintenant. Sa période d'enseignement à Poudlard avait ramené de nombreux souvenirs, à la fois chéris et douloureux, mais aucun n'avait été aussi clair que son souvenir de Sirius Black jeune homme.

A l'époque il s'était demandé si son esprit n'avait pas trouvé un nouveau moyen de le tourmenter. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il toujours autant pour le traître ? Il s'était détesté pour s'interroger sur ce qui lui arrivait. Comment Sirius avait-il pu trahir Lily et James, parce que pour sa vie, Remus ne pouvait imaginer un scénario qui permettait à cet événement d'arriver.

Il s'était rappelé comment Sirius avait été le premier Animagus. C'était lui qui avait proposé qu'ils trouvent un moyen de rejoindre Remus durant la pleine lune. James avait trouvé les sortilèges, mais Sirius avait déjà trouvé, et avait essayé le premier. Peter était venu avec la théorie de pourquoi Remus ne pourrait pas manger ses amis au lieu de se joindre à eux.

Le risque avait été terrible. Remus avait encore un mouvement de recul devant le danger encouru par ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas compris ce que c'était, ce qu'_il_ était. La douleur était si insupportable… Il donnait des coups à tout, à tout le monde, à chaque être… y compris lui-même.

Ils ne le lui avaient pas dit à temps, bien sûr. Remus ne les aurait _jamais_ laissés faire s'il avait su. Il refusait de leur dire qu'il partait se transformer à chaque pleine lune, et c'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait eu peur au plus profond de lui qu'ils ne recherchent un moyen de l'aider, qu'ils soient horrifiés devant les dégâts qu'il s'infligeait et qu'ils décident finalement de le laisser en liberté. Ils n'auraient pas compris ses peurs les plus profondes, les plus sombres, parce que personne ne pense qu'il est mortel à quinze ans. A part Harry, bien sûr. A la place, ils avaient suivi Remus et trouvé où Madame Pomfresh l'emmenait.

En regardant en arrière, c'était la même introspection, les souvenirs clairs de Remus qui tenait les cheveux noirs d'un farceur avec un cœur énorme, et la jugeote d'une huître, qui avaient permis à Remus de faire face à Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante cette nuit-là.

C'était la nuit où Sirius avait cassé la jambe de Ron Weasley en le traînant dans le tunnel, déterminé à venger une fois pour toute James et Lily en tuant Peter. C'était la même nuit où Remus s'était transformé, et avait presque tué Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il savait que ça approchait, il pouvait toujours sentir le pouls de la pleine lune quelques jours avant, mais Sirius était proche de Poudlard, et Harry était en danger.

Remus avait appris tant d'Harry quand il lui avait appris à produire un Patronus. Jusque là, Harry avait simplement été une copie pensante de James, avec les yeux de Lily. Il avait hanté Remus en lui rappelant tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'en fait Harry avait perdu. Mais Remus n'avait pas connu Harry. Il avait connu le garçon et la douleur, mais pas les réserves naturelles de ses forces. Le jour où Harry l'avait approché après les cours… La détermination calme de Harry à faire face à ses peurs les plus sombres, le mélange d'horreur en entendant les cris de ses parents, et maintenant le désespoir calme d'Harry se souvenant de quelque chose, bien que ce souvenir soit suffisant pour le rendre inconscient.

Remus avait reconnu l'avidité de connaissance d'Harry en laissant échapper une remarque banale à propos de ses parents. Harry avait voulu des réponses que Remus n'avait pas voulu lui donner. Remus savait que Harry devrait faire face au danger où qu'il soit, et le faire volontairement, et qu'avec cela venait la connaissance de ses parents, et qu'il ne s'arrêterait devant rien.

C'était avec cette connaissance que Remus avait pris le pari de sortir … un pari qu'il avait perdu, et qui avait failli lui coûter plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Bien que les évènements de cette nuit lui permettent de finalement répondre à sa propre question : Sirius ne l'avait pas fait, et l'instinct de Remus avait eu raison. Il avait maintenant des cauchemars récurrents où il voyait le regard de Harry quand il sentait la transformation commencer, et la réalisation croissante chez Sirius qui s'était instantanément transformé en Patmol pour protéger les enfants.

La joie de voir son meilleur ami absous avait apporté son propre lot de peines, bien sûr. La douleur que James n'ai pas fait confiance à Remus, que Remus ait cru que Sirius l'avait fait … Tant de choses se tenaient maintenant entre Remus et son meilleur ami. Sirius portait aussi sa propre culpabilité. Il savait comment les Durleys traitaient Harry, cela avait été un énorme coup de poing. La question taraudait encore Sirius, il s'en souciait toujours dans ses cauchemars ; pourquoi était-il parti à la poursuite de Peter au lieu d'aller s'occuper de Harry ?

Remus avait toujours senti une plus grande intimité envers James qu'avec Sirius à l'école. James était gentil et amical. Il était intelligent et amusant. Il mettait naturellement à l'aise les gens autour de lui, et quelle qu'en soit la raison, il semblait faire ressortir le meilleur de tous. James avait été insolemment doué pour le Quidditch, et il semblait destiné à se lier avec ceux qui souffraient.

Remus se rappelait encore le jour où James lui avait avoué son béguin pour Lily, en rougissant furieusement, car il ne pouvait se contenir en parlant de sa beauté. Remus avait été profondément honoré d'avoir été le premier au courant. Normalement, il en aurait parlé à Sirius, mais James n'avait pas voulu gérer les plaisanteries et les farces de Sirius. A la place, il s'était tourné vers Remus, qui avait écouté avec une oreille étonnée James parler presque poétiquement de quelqu'un à qui il avait fait de nombreuses farces un an auparavant. Rétrospectivement, Remus fut surpris de n'avoir pas compris cette signification.

Remus avait toujours été connu comme le calme, le tempéré chez les Maraudeurs. Il était la voix de la raison pour le tempérament de Sirius, la logique pour James, celui qui semblait ennuyeux pour la sensibilité de Peter. Peter était le penseur fou… trop étrange pour se mélanger avec tout le monde, trop maladroit pour se sentir à l'aise en classe, et trop créatif pour ne pas rester éternellement l'outsider, l'étrange.

Remus avait beaucoup aimé Sirius, mais il ne l'avait jamais compris. Les humeurs de Sirius étaient comme le temps : un regard suffisait pour tout comprendre. S'il ressentait quelque chose, vous le saviez. S'il le pensait, et bien… il n'y avait pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, et les mots apportaient aux Maraudeurs plus de problèmes que tous les stratagèmes de James.

Mais trois jours à suivre Pattenrond, à courir à travers les forêts, les rivières, et les autoroutes moldues avaient permis à Remus de réaliser que le loup en lui comprenait maintenant Sirius bien mieux que l'homme.

Remus chevauchait le balais de Harry avec un sortilège d'obscurité, la cape d'invisibilité de Harry fermement nouée, et suivait le **kneazle (1)** à rayures oranges, et le chien noir qui ressemblait de plus en plus au Sinistros.

C'était à propos de la chasse, et du meurtre. C'était pour protéger Harry, à n'importe quel prix. Si en tant qu'Auror Sirius n'avait été que partiellement comme ceci, il devait déjà être effrayant. Sirius ne s'arrêtait que lorsque Pattenrond s'arrêtait, ou mangeait tellement vite que Remus doutait qu'il goûte réellement la nourriture, ou encore quand il était clair que Pattenrond ne pouvait plus faire un pas de la nuit. Si le loup avait pu parler, Remus savait qu'il aurait dit que tout cela était la Meute.

Remus avait depuis longtemps cessé de se demander où allait Pattenrond. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais pour sentir l'air ou traquer une odeur. Il courait vers le sud, et semblait savoir exactement où il allait. Sirius avait tenté de persuader le kneazle de le laisser transplaner d'une dizaine de kilomètres à la fois, mais Pattenrond avait refusé. Remus se demandait si cela ne l'aurait pas désorienté dans sa traque de Queudver.

Maintenant, alors que Remus luttait contre la fatigue et l'épuisement, tout en s'asseyant nerveusement dans le salon des Weasley, il s'étonnait de ce que Dumbledore avait gaspillé dans une course folle, anxieux d'y envoyer Remus. Remus était encore étonné du sort que Dumbledore avait décrit, et avait décidé de ne pas en parler à Sirius avant d'être obligé de le faire. Il n'avait probablement jamais entendu parler de ce sort, et était plutôt fier de ses connaissances en sorts obscurs.

Il n'était au Terrier que depuis cinq minutes et déjà Ron le briefait sur la découverte du Sortilège d'Amnésie dans des communautés connues pour n'héberger que des sorciers. Remus leur parla de la visite de Dumbledore à Azkaban, et des potions laissées à Harry pour se soigner. Il ne mentionna pas la métamorphose Animagus, mais cette promesse resta non évoquée verbalement entre eux.

« Charlie, as-tu encore une veste de dragon cachée en réserve ? » appela Bill depuis l'étage.

« Oui, j'en ai deux. Elles sont dans ma malle, du côté gauche. » cria presque Charlie depuis la salle à manger, et il sourit à Remus. « Il sera là dans un moment » dit-il en acquiesçant de la tête vers la cuisine où Arthur et Molly discutaient. « Apparemment, ils les connaissent » Les yeux de Remus s'arrondirent. Charlie répondit à la question pas encore posée. « Deirdre Barnes était à Poudlard, avec deux années de plus que Papa » expliqua-t-il.

« Je suis désolé » ajouta Remus. Charlie acquiesça.

« Oui. Moi aussi » continua-t-il.

« Où est-il ? » demanda fortement Molly, et Remus vit Ron froncer les sourcils. Il jeta un œil à Charlie.

« Qui attendent-ils ? » l'interrogea Ron.

« Percy doit venir » expliqua Charlie. La grimace de Ron indiquait clairement que son frère n'était pas encore pardonné.

Bill courut dans les escaliers, plusieurs marches à la fois, les bras relevés pour mettre l'une des vestes de Charlie. Il jeta l'autre à son frère, qui l'attrapa au vol.

« Ne le porte pas en public. Ca déclencherait une nouvelle mode, et je devrais défendre mes dragons contre les braconniers » blagua Charlie pour diminuer la tension dans la pièce. Bill renifla.

« Difficilement. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de protection » répliqua Bill en fixant les brûlures fraîches sur les avant-bras de Charlie pour appuyer son argument.

« Donc vous espérez y être avant le Ministère ? » demanda Hermione, en s'adressant aux deux frères. Elle avait été extrêmement calme depuis que Remus avait annoncé la nouvelle à Arthur.

« Que ferez-vous quand les gens du Ministère seront là ? Ils mèneront des investigations sur une Marque des Ténèbres, et commenceront à lancer des sorts d'Amnésie comme des fous. Si vous les combattez et perdez, plus personne ne pourra témoigner » poursuivit-elle. Ron se tourna lentement vers elle, le visage exprimant toute une variété d'émotions avant de finalement rester sur le choc.

« Zut, tu l'as encore » déclara Ron. Remus, confus, regarda les deux adolescents, puis Bill et Charlie. Ils avaient l'air aussi surpris. Hermione acquiesça, et se leva du canapé.

« N'y allez pas maintenant » lança Hermione en courant dans les escaliers. Remus regardait attentivement Ron, mais il avait encore l'air étonné. En moins d'une minute, Hermione revint avec un petit pot de confiture dans la main. Un petit scarabée bourdonnait furieusement à l'intérieur, et Remus n'avait absolument _aucune_ idée de ce qu'elle allait faire après.

« Vous avez besoin de preuves. D'un témoin. De quelqu'un qui pourra montrer à la communauté magique que le Ministère cache des choses. Vous avez besoin d'un reporter » expliqua-t-elle. Remus acquiesça.

« Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça » dit Remus. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Pas besoin. J'en ai un ici » ajouta-t-elle.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas surprise qu'ils emploient des scarabées à la Gazette des Sorciers. Je savais déjà qu'ils employaient des sangsues » ajouta Charlie avec sentiment. Bill jeta un regard à son frère, et Remus fixa Charlie avec surprise. Il semblait le plus amical des deux.

« Mauvaise presse sur les dragons » expliqua tranquillement Bill, en voyant l'expression de Remus. _Ah_.

« Non, non. Un Animagus non enregistré, capable de découvrir des histoires exclusives » continua Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu la tiens » répéta Ron, toujours sous le choc.

« Je ne lui faisais pas confiance pour ne pas dire des choses horribles, alors j'ai voulu être sûre qu'elle sache que j'étais sérieuse » déclara Hermione.

« Qui ? » demanda Remus.

« Rita Skeeter » dirent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson, et si c'était encore possible, le scarabée bourdonna encore plus fort dans le bocal. Hermione fronça les sourcils fièrement devant le bocal, le tenant à hauteur de son visage.

« Maintenant, tu as ta chance. Tu as une exclusivité de manière _honnête_ … en étant au bon endroit au bon moment » commença Hermione avec un sourire diabolique, avant de grimacer et de secouer le bocal quelques instants car le scarabée continuait de protester. « Je n'écouterai pas une de tes absurdités maintenant » poursuivit Hermione, et le choc de l'insecte contre le verre sembla douloureux.

« Tu es terrifiante » qualifia Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Charlie et Bill avaient un regard avide.

« Bien, ouvrons le bocal. Nous verrons » lança Charlie avec enthousiasme. Hermione déverrouilla l'ouverture, et le scarabée s'envola rapidement, vers la fenêtre. En un instant, la baguette de Remus était sortie, il la faisait revenir vers lui, et il utilisait un sort relativement peu douloureux pour la forcer à quitter sa forme Animagus.

Remus eut un regard étonné pour la femme intimidante et plus âgée que lui qui apparut. Sa jupe voyante s'harmonisait parfaitement aux couleurs du Terrier.

« Bestial ! Ce type de comportement est inexcusable ! Je vais le rapporter … » lança Rita Skeeter, en fixant Hermione.

« Non, vous n'allez rien reporter. Fudge cache les attaques des Mangemorts. Ces hommes vont faire des investigations sur un site indiqué juste avant que cela n'arrive » expliqua Hermione, en indiquant de la main Bill, Charlie et Remus. « Si vous avez de la chance, vous aurez une preuve que le Ministère de la Magie est impliqué dans une affaire de couverture à grande échelle. Si vous n'avez pas de chance … vous êtes libre. Alors, vous choisissez quoi ? Un procès pour violation de l'éthique journalistique et usage illégal de capacités Animagi ou l'exclusivité de vos rêves ? » demanda Hermione, pas le moins du monde intimidée. Une veine sur la tempe de Rita Skeeter commença à palpiter, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Il n'y a qu'une condition » ajouta Hermione après un moment, et elle tendit la main, la paume vers le dessus. « Placez la votre dessus » continua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rita Skeeter, qui recula automatiquement d'un pas, les yeux rétrécis, les lèvres amincies. Remus soupçonna que la femme savait exactement où Hermione voulait en venir.

« Vous savez _quoi_. Placez-la ici. Vous pouvez prendre l'une des miennes si vous avez besoin d'une plume » poursuivit Hermione, en recourbant les doigts en un geste de 'par ici', et Remus vit Rita Skeeter déposer avec reluctance une plume avec l'indication _Plume à Papote_ sur le côté.

« Désolé d'être en retard. Fudge m'a attrapé dans le couloir. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait déjà entendu... » dit Percy en sortant de la cheminée. Arthur et Molly sortirent de la cuisine, et s'arrêtèrent net à la vue de Rita Skeeter. Percy fit de même, la mâchoire ouverte de surprise. Remus nota les regards froids de Charlie et Bill vers Percy avant que leurs yeux ne retournent sur la journaliste furieuse devant eux.

« Je vous connais. Vous êtes cette horrible femme qui a écrit tous ces affreux mensonges ! » lâcha Molly avant de s'avancer vers Rita, l'air menaçant. Charlie et Bill passèrent à l'action, et firent bouclier devant la reporter.

« Maman ! Quoi, Maman. Cool. Elle va être notre témoin et publier ce que le Ministère cherche à cacher sur les meurtres » dit Bill, en refusant de sortir du chemin de Molly.

« Hermione l'a gardée comme un animal de compagnie pendant un moment. Je pense qu'elle est suffisamment punie » lança Charlie à son tour, tout en gardant l'œil sur la main à baguette de Molly. Elle ne la tenait pas, mais cela pouvait changer rapidement. Hermione regardait Charlie.

« Hey, je traite bien les animaux de compagnie … bon, au moins elle. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant » s'amenda Hermione, qui sourit ensuite férocement quand Rita Skeeter pâlit à sa déclaration. « Vous avez de la chance. Vous êtes mon premier animal de compagnie » répéta Hermione avec délice. Remus réprima un sourire quand Ron essaya de faire un pas en arrière.

« Alors tu restes ici. Bill, Remus, Charlie et moi allons chez Arvel et Deirdre. Merci d'être venu si rapidement » dit Arthur, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Percy. Remus vit Arthur fixer Bill et Charlie respectivement, notant leurs vestes de camouflage en dragon, et acquiesça pour approuver. Le dragon de camouflage aidait à renvoyer certains sorts particulièrement vicieux.

« Bon choix pour ce soir, les garçons » lança Arthur, qui tourna ensuite son attention sur Rita Skeeter. « Je sais qui vous êtes. Nous prenons de gros risques rien que pour vous montrer ce que nous essayons de prouver. Ne nous obligez pas à nous protéger » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix douce et gentille. Etrangement, ceci était bien plus menaçant que la colère de Molly. Rita Skeeter blanchit, et ses yeux volèrent de son expression sérieuse vers Bill et Charlie. Charlie acquiesça, ajoutant son opinion non verbale à la menace. Bill leva simplement un sourcil. C'était assez. _Ce n'est pas un jeu_. Remus vit Ron fixer son père, puis Rita Skeeter, et sembla parvenir à une conclusion. Il acquiesça pour approuver.

« Sors de là, Papa. Elle ira bien. Elle vendrait son enfant premier-né pour une bonne histoire, et je vous_ garantis_ que vous avez une bonne histoire » dit Ron de manière rassurante à Arthur. Rita Skeeter jeta à Ron un regard à moitié reconnaissant, à moitié irrité, mais décida sagement de ne rien dire. Remus se tenait devant la cheminée avec la baguette sortie.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Remus à Arthur. Ses instincts le réprimandaient. _Le temps file_. Arthur jeta un regard à Bill et Charlie, qui acquiescèrent sinistrement.

« Il y a un pub à moins d'un kilomètre où nous allons par le réseau de Cheminette, et d'où nous pouvons continuer » expliqua Arthur. Bill et Charlie acquiescèrent, et suivirent rapidement Arthur dans les flammes. Rita Skeeter marcha à leur suite, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard haineux à Hermione avant de disparaître. Hermione semblait complètement imperturbable. Quand Remus suivit Rita, la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le commentaire de Ron à Hermione.

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas t'énerver » dit-il. Remus réprima un sourire. Le bruit satisfaisant de Rita Skeeter contre le verre du bocal et le métal du couvercle lui servirait à réchauffer son cœur dans les jours à venir. Oui, il était d'accord avec Ron. Hermione était plutôt terrifiante.

Percy observait sa mère siroter son thé d'un air absent. Elle portait encore sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre, ses cheveux d'un roux vif rassemblés en un chignon dont des mèches s'échappaient un peu partout. Elle avait l'air épuisé, mais ses pantoufles tapaient sans cesse contre la barre de sa chaise. L'horloge de la famille était juste en face d'elle, et elle alternait les regards vers l'horloge, et vers le jardin, pour observer les gnomes.

Ginny avait déjà interrogé Percy sur tous les acronymes que ses frères et Hermione rencontraient dans les parchemins. Ron avait eu quelques questions perspicaces, Hermione proposa quelques idées sur les procédures que Percy n'avait jamais eues, mais qui semblaient intelligentes. Elle mentionna que ces idées étaient utilisées chez les Moldus, et Percy tressaillit en pensant combien son père serait heureux d'en savoir plus sur le sujet.

Jusque là, aucune des aiguilles de l'horloge n'indiquait 'Péril Mortel', mais cela n'empêchait pas Percy d'avoir un nœud à l'estomac, et une certaine tension dans la mâchoire. Il survola les regards dans la salle à manger, désespéré de trouver un peu de paix avant de faire face de nouveau à leurs regards hostiles. Il savait que son apport à leur recherche était inestimable, mais il avait besoin… de quelque chose. Son père lui manquait plus particulièrement, surtout quand il réalisa la tension qui restait entre lui et sa mère. Etrangement, il avait pensé que son père aurait eu le plus de mal à parler de pardon. Maintenant, il souhaitait que la discussion qu'il allait avoir soit déjà terminée.

« Encore à grincer des dents » lâcha Molly, d'un air absent. Percy força sa mâchoire à se desserrer, et sourit faiblement pour s'excuser. _Il n'y aura pas de meilleur moment que maintenant_, pensa Percy.

« Désolé » répondit Percy. Sa mère acquiesça. « Je n'ai eu véritablement de chance de te parler depuis… depuis… » commença Percy, et il réalisa l'horreur de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. _Depuis que les Aurors que j'ai envoyé ont attaqué la maison. Depuis que les personnes que j'ai envoyées vous ont blessés, Georges et toi, et ont emmené un garçon innocent à Azkaban_.

Percy aurait été bien plus heureux sans les souvenirs de l'interrogatoire de Harry. La pensée de la cruauté de Fudge, et de comment ils l'avaient presque tué, rendaient Percy nauséeux et mal à l'aise. La promesse désespérée que Percy avait faite sans y faire attention sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles maintenant.

_Promets-moi qu'ils découvriront la vérité_. Le rapport qu'il trouva dans sa manche n'était rien face au souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry juste avant. _Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il le savait. Je l'y ai conduit. Il aurait dû être en colère contre moi. Pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ?_ Ce dernier point plus que tout le reste ennuyait profondément Percy. Il pouvait supporter la rage de sa famille. Les yeux confiants de Harry quand il lui avait demandé sa dernière promesse faisaient en sorte que Percy ne dorme pas plus d'une heure sans se réveiller couvert de sueurs froides. Il pouvait être responsable de la mort de Harry, et au dernier moment, le garçon l'avait regardé pour lui demander de l'aide. Il voulait se recourber comme une balle et pleurer.

« Depuis ? » répéta sa mère. Percy la regarda. Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

« Depuis que j'étais sur le mauvais chemin » répondit Percy. Sa mère l'observa, à la recherche d'un indice.

« Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interpella-t-elle. Percy secoua la tête.

« Es-tu sûr que tu veux avoir cette discussion maintenant ? » vérifia-t-elle. _Ca n'est pas de bon augure_. Percy acquiesça. « Tu veux commencer ou tu préfères que ce soit moi ? » Percy haussa des épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils un moment.

« Peut-être toi » osa-t-il, sachant que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait inadéquat, juste de l'appréhension devant ses mots. Elle acquiesça.

« Je t'aime, Percy » déclara sa mère. _Pas très prometteur, comme début_. « Que voudrais-tu que je dise ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Dis-moi comment tu te sens. Je déteste cela » dit-il en agitant la main vers elle, puis lui-même. « Je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation avant. Je ne sais pas comment faire » ajouta-t-il candidement. L'air fatigué, Molly Weasley lui sourit gentiment, et Percy remarqua que ses yeux glissèrent vers l'horloge familiale avant de revenir sur lui.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, Percy. Ce qui est fait, est fait » poursuivit-elle, l'air las. Percy ferma les yeux un moment, quand le souvenir de son ancienne chambre à présent vide se présenta, le cadeau de la famille à Harry ayant été si complètement détruit.

« Je déteste cela, Maman. Que puis-je faire ? » demanda Percy, le désespoir perceptible quand il posa sa question, toujours candidement. Il savait qu'il avait l'air en grand besoin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'aider lui-même. Pas quand il voyait les yeux de Harry chaque fois qu'il fermait les siens. _Promets-moi_… Il aurait certainement pu faire quelque chose sans faire revenir ces souvenirs là aussi.

« Nous avons tous des choses dans notre vie dont nous ne sommes pas fiers, Percy… Ce n'est pas un fardeau facile à déposer » dit-elle. Fatigué, Percy ferma de nouveau les yeux.

« Je veux que ça se passe mieux entre nous tous » expliqua-t-il, et il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il connaissait l'état d'esprit du reste de la famille, et il le comprenait. Il le respectait. Mais l'anxiété qu'il ressentait en comprenant combien il avait blessé ses parents le brûlait de l'intérieur, le rendait affamé de n'importe quelle assurance qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils allaient au-delà de cela, pour revenir dans la famille, et en être assuré toute sa vie. Son père lui avait pardonné. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais le soulagement qu'il en tirait était profond. Le bref contact de sa main sur son épaule avant son départ ce soir était suffisant pour qu'il affronte l'hostilité de Fred, Ron et Hermione, et la faiblesse de Georges … Mais pas l'expression distante de sa mère.

« Tu ne peux pas, Percy, même si je le souhaite » ajouta Molly tristement en sirotant un thé. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Percy, et il voulut s'encourager. « Ce n'est pas facile de regarder en face ce que fait la baguette d'un Auror, quand on essaye de défendre un garçon innocent que _son propre fils_ a mis en danger » poursuivit-elle après un moment. Percy se sentit comme giflé. Sa respiration devint un halètement, mais il n'osa dire un mot, et attendit qu'elle continue.

« J'ai toujours respecté la manière dont tu te tenais à tes idéaux, Percy. Ca demande beaucoup de rester fidèle à ses convictions. Merlin sait que tes frères se sont suffisamment moqués de toi pour cela » ajouta sa mère. Percy vit ses yeux glisser vers l'horloge, puis revenir sur son visage. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Quand j'ai essayé de défendre Harry contre ces hommes, j'ai réalisé quelque chose que j'espère ne _jamais_ devoir affronter de nouveau » expliqua-t-elle, et Percy l'observa prendre une grande respiration pour se détendre. Sa lèvre inférieure avait commencé à trembler. Elle sirota encore son thé, et le tremblement cessa. Percy oublia de respirer.

« Je me demande si tu aurais fait cela pour nous » poursuivit-elle, les yeux sombres de douleur. « Tu es si ardant dans tes convictions, Percy. Sommes-nous impliqués dans l'une d'elles ? » demanda-t-elle. La peine dans la question serra la gorge de Percy avec des larmes non versées. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait réellement lui dire. _Ta famille te défendrait jusqu'à la mort. Ils feraient tout pour toi. Ferais-tu la même chose ?_ Percy savait ce que la réponse aurait été, rien que quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait été si stupide.

« Maintenant oui » répondit Percy, sans honte de ses larmes qui coulaient librement à présent. Il grimaça pour éviter de sangloter, et fit face à sa mère.

« Certaines leçons sont plus difficiles que les autres à apprendre. J'espère que celle-ci ne coûtera pas la vie à Harry » conclut Molly Weasley, et elle n'évoqua pas le danger encouru par son père et ses frères dans leur quête désespérée de preuves contre le Ministère.

Bien que ses mots soient cruellement honnêtes, ses bras atteignirent et étreignirent Percy. Il commença à pleurer franchement contre sa poitrine. Ses sentiments d'échec et de culpabilité semblaient le consumer. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa mère et la tint serrée, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, profondément reconnaissant du câlin, bien qu'il sente qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas ceci… Mais il comptait bien commencer.

« Je t'aime Percy. Shhh » dit-elle, tout en balançant Percy d'avant en arrière gentiment. « Tu es en sécurité, tu es à la maison, tu es avec ta famille » dit-elle pour le rassurer. Percy réalisa qu'il était seulement en train de comprendre combien c'était important.

**A SUIVRE…**

**(1) ****Kneazle : **rappel définition fin chapitre 23 « Compréhension »


	28. A l'intérieur

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **27 ; **Traduit : **30 ; **En cours :**_ 31, 32_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_violette_

**0o0**

**&o&**

**_Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur_**

**&o&**

**&**

Bonne lecture ! Et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 28 : À l'intérieur**

Je suis assis au bord de mon lit, mes orteils sont recourbés dans mes pantoufles à cause du froid qui semble avoir pénétré chaque fibre de mon corps. Depuis la nuit dernière, quand j'ai été rejeté du rêve de Potter, Pomfresh manipule sur moi mes **propres** potions de guérison pour renforcer mes réserves. _Et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis sceptique sur ses capacités_ … Malheureusement, les potions de soin ne peuvent rien pour le vide douloureux, sombre et puant qui provient de mon lien avec Potter. Je suspecte qu'il est inconscient.

Personne ne comprend pourquoi j'aime autant les cachots, et je ne suis certainement pas enclin à les éclairer. _Poudlard est un endroit sûr_, disent les gens. _C'est le dernier bastion de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres envahissantes_. Sentiment mignon, adorable. Inepties absolues. J'ai rencontré Voldemort… et les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Dumbledore… Croyez-moi quand je dis que Poudlard est **loin** d'être un endroit sûr. Trolls des Montagnes, basilics, Voldemort lui-même porté par Quirell, Crouch … _Humph._

Des escaliers mouvants, des passages secrets, des pièces cachées…  D'où ils tiennent l'idée de sécurité de Poudlard me dépasse, mais je ne vais pas les désabuser. _Propagande de Dumbledore_. Hé bien, cela me sert aussi. Je connais aussi intimement que possible les passages secrets, les tunnels, les pièces, les cachots. Les sortilèges d'alarme et les sorts de surveillance que j'ai placés m'assurent que si Poudlard devait être attaqué, je ne serais pas pris par surprise.

Mais maintenant mes précieux cachots, mon refuge, sont devenus froids et humides… bien trop proches de mon souvenir d'Azkaban pour mon goût. Le souvenir des convulsions de Potter en proie aux Doloris jetés sur les époux Barnes lors de leur torture avait ramené l'un de mes propres souvenirs … un souvenir que j'aurai classé comme bon avant d'avoir été vérifier l'état de Potter il y a quelques heures.

Je me rappelle de la confession de Potter à ses amis, sa peur que s'il restait dans ses cauchemars au lieu de se réveiller, que s'il souffrait avec eux jusqu'au bout, il pourrait mourir avec eux. Comme je suis toujours là, je suppose qu'il est en vie. Je me souviens également, quand j'avais le luxe de juste observer Potter, étant opposé à l'idée d'interagir avec lui, m'être demandé si la douleur qu'il ressentait était de la même intensité que le sort en lui-même. J'ai finalement ma réponse … _Oui_.

Je suis devenu un témoin expert de ce que le Doloris peut faire, et mes quelques instants partagés avec Potter répondent irrévocablement. Les potions dont Pomfresh me nourrit sont **spécifiquement** faites pour guérir des effets secondaires du Doloris, et mêmes les symptômes post sortilèges sont inchangés.

Ce qui me conduit à des conclusions effrayantes … et à quelques questions intrigantes. _Comment Potter peut-il être encore vivant ?_ Je l'admets. Cela m'ennuie … intellectuellement, bien sûr. Il subit des sortilèges noirs depuis des mois. Comment peut-il ne pas être devenu fou ? Comment fonctionne-t-il encore ? _Bon, comment fonctionnait-il, avant d'être amené à Azkaban ?_ Et, maintenant que les Détraqueurs forcent Potter à revivre ses cauchemars, dans quel état vais-je le retrouver ?

Je ferme les yeux et soupire en jetant mes chaussons et en me couchant. Albus a charmé mes draps pour qu'ils restent chauds. Je suis si touché par ses attentions que cela en est embarrassant. _Sentiment. Pouah_. Je suspecte le lien que je partage avec Potter de causer ce perpétuel frisson. Je ne peux pas me réchauffer. Même le grand feu dans ma cheminée semble délavé et inefficace.

Je jette un œil à l'horloge contre le mur. La dernière fois que j'ai été voir, c'était deux minutes avant l'heure du repas. Dans quelques instants, les Détraqueurs vont se retirer pour que les prisonniers prennent leur repas. C'est dans cette fenêtre de temps que je dois saisir l'opportunité de m'assurer que Potter mange, prend des potions guérissantes, avant de commencer la tâche ardue de lui apprendre à devenir un Animagus. **_S'il_**_ peut devenir un Animagus_. Je continue de spéculer sur l'animal auquel il peut ressembler. _Après tout, il est le Garçon Qui A Survécu_. Bon, je suppose que nous sommes suffisamment proches de l'heure du repas pour vérifier l'état du garçon. _Je ne suis pas inquiet. Non, je ne le suis pas_.

Le lien que je sentais vaguement, bat maintenant comme un cœur usé. _Comme son cœur usé. Je le suis facilement_. C'est comme si, bien qu'inconscient, je peux à présent sentir où il est, il me conduit à lui, et je me tiens simplement à la proverbiale corde. Les cris dans son esprit sont partis, en laissant un silence féerique. Tout ce qui se manifeste en tant que distinctement Potter est silencieux. Pas d'émotions, pas de pensées. _Ne le laisse pas tomber dans le coma_. En laissant mon propre corps derrière moi, je sens sa permission non verbale m'envelopper quand je me glisse dans sa peau. Oui. La peine, les douleurs, l'agonie de Potter m'absorbent de nouveau, et je manque de perdre conscience moi-même. Je me flatte d'avoir une résistance élevée à la douleur. Appelons cela un risque professionnel. **Ceci** place la souffrance à un nouveau seuil. _Je suppose que je devrais prendre Potter plus au sérieux quand il dit qu'il souffre_, je réalise avec reluctance. Quelle déception.

Je ne peux délimiter ce qui blesse et ce qui ne blesse pas. Respirer, bouger, ne pas bouger, tout fait mal. Les muscles de Potter sont brûlant et ne sont que crampes, sa peau est desséchée, ses nerfs pulsent, semblent mener leur détestable vie personnelle, le tout pendant qu'un pic à glace est ancré **juste** entre mes deux yeux, à la cicatrice de Potter. En me glissant davantage dans le corps de Potter, je tente de plier ses doigts par moi-même. De l'air remplit mes poumons, et je tousse douloureusement. Mes ongles, _ses ongles,_ grincent contre la pierre… La pierre ? J'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux, et les trouve secs et irrités. _Il est déshydraté_. Mes lèvres sont humides, pourtant. En fronçant les sourcils, je lutte encore pour ouvrir mes yeux, et voie… du flou. _Votre vision est affreuse, Potter_. Un gémissement feint s'échappe des lèvres de Potter comme je lutte pour bouger. _Oh. C'est moi_. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, et me demande si les plages rocheuses d'Azkaban ont servi à lester les yeux et la bouche de Potter. Les granules de sable grincent contre mes dents alors que j'essaie d'avaler.

Le goût métallique du sang me frappe. _Du sang ?_ J'essuie ma bouche, et lutte pour élever mes mains jusqu'à une distance ridicule de mon visage pour être capable de les voir. Des ongles rouges rentrent dans mon champ de vision. J'essuie encore le visage de Potter, et regarde attentivement la couleur du sang. Bien, ce n'est pas un rose mousseux. C'est rouge et légèrement dilué dans de la salive… _Il saigne de la bouche, bien, pas des poumons_. Je déplace sa langue, et siffle de douleur quand le sang frais remplit ma bouche. _Oui, c'est bien la langue. J'utilise les mains de Potter pour presser contre ses côtes, juste au cas où. Pas de côtes cassées donc. Bien_. Les proverbes de Dumbledore doivent déteindre sur moi. _Mieux vaut être en sécurité que désolé. Quel homme ennuyeux_. Je lutte pour observer la petite cellule. _Nous devons réellement faire quelque chose pour votre vue, Potter_. Pas que je m'attende à voir quelque chose de nouveau, mais cela aide mon esprit à se focaliser au delà de la douleur. _Donc__, comment avez-vous fini sur le sol ?_ Je demande silencieusement au garçon. Pendant le Doloris, peut-être ? Les convulsions au cours de son cauchemar ont pu le jeter hors de son matelas, et le faire se mordre la langue. _Hmmm. Oui__, ça pourrait s'être passé comme cela_.

Ennuyé devant la vision déplorable de Potter… Je fais une pause devant mes propres pensées. _Vision déplorable. Oui_. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé l'ironie. Je mets mes bras autour du corps de Potter comme un enfant qui fait des anges dans la neige, à la recherche de ses lunettes, comme j'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas une chance de les trouver autrement. Un son de plastique éraflé attire mon attention, et la monture froide effleure mon poignet. _Ah, c'est là_. J'atteins mon coté, _le coté de Potter_, et avec des mains tremblantes, prend les lunettes au sol, et les place sur mon nez. Je me retourne, et essaie de prendre une grande respiration. A la place, je tousse douloureusement une fois de plus. _L'air est si mésestimé_. Particulièrement quand vous pouvez à peine respirer. Je réalise, maintenant que je bouge, que j'entends la respiration de Potter râler, et siffler bruyamment. Je remarque la bande de tension autour de ses côtes et grogne. _Délicieux. Ajoutons une petite pneumonie à cette liste_.

Je me tiens à la structure métallique du lit, et soulève le corps de Potter. L'effort est si grand pour mes, _ses,_ bras que j'ai besoin de toute ma volonté pour garder ma prise quand j'atteins l'intérieur du matelas avec l'autre main de Potter. Mes fioles sont intactes, et protégées. _Bien sûr. Hmmm_. Je les inspecte pour décider quelle combinaison serait la meilleure. Potions pour post-Doloris, déshydratation, supplément alimentaire… Potion pour soulager la douleur, Pimentine, réparateur nerveux… Il y a tant à réparer. J'avale rapidement de chaque avec la facilité de celui qui a bu des potions au goût diabolique durant la plus grande partie de sa vie. _Je n'ai certainement pas perdu de temps à essayer de cacher leur goût âcre_, je réalise avec un reniflement silencieux, et décide que Potter devrait apprécier l'ironie du fait que** j'ai** la joie de goûter la saveur de mes amères créations.

La nourriture, non le gruau, est disposé dans une desserte métallique en travers de la pièce, derrière un gobelet épais. _Comment espérez vous qu'il atteigne cette nourriture ?_ La rage monte en moi à une intensité qui me surprend. Il peut tout juste rester conscient. _Comment espérez-vous qu'il mange ? _La réponse m'immobilise. _Bien sûr_. Ils ne l'espèrent pas.

« Vous apporterez le prochain repas **sur** le lit de Potter » je siffle avec sa voix. Le son est effrayant tant il est sinistre, et je sens les lèvres de Potter se recourber de colère. « Vous laisserez les couvertures enchantées tranquilles, et vous apporterez la desserte sur le lit car il est évident qu'il ne peut l'atteindre par lui-même » je grogne aux elfes de maison que je suspecte d'espionner. Je ne sais pas s'ils suivent un protocole ou des ordres, et cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je sais que ces petites pestes m'écoutent.

La voix de Potter remplie de ma rage me fait frissonner, et je sens une bouffée de gratitude surprenante, qui me rappelle que Potter est **si** bon qu'il en est presque incorruptible. Mon cœur manque un battement à sa voix sifflante, murmurée, et je m'étonne : est-ce la nouveauté de parler avec la voix d'un autre qui m'effraie, ou quelque chose d'autre ? « Il a à peine quinze ans, et s'il meurt, **vous **serez ses meurtriers » dis-je méchamment, et je commence le lent voyage à travers la pièce pour atteindre la nourriture. Ni lui, ni moi n'avons l'énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit. En bougeant, un frisson froid court dans mes veines, et des voix qui ne m'appartiennent pas emplissent mes pensées. _Par Merlin. Tous les Détraqueurs ne sont pas encore partis_, je réalise avec horreur comme le frisson descend le long de mon dos, et que je tombe dans les cauchemars de Potter…

_C'est le matin de Noël_. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais c'est ainsi. La petite main qui atteint mon front m'indique que dans ce souvenir Potter devait avoir seulement cinq ou six ans. La petite main tourne une poignée, et jette un regard rapide derrière lui, ce qui me montre sa chambre. _C'est un placard_, je note, surpris. Il marche vers la pièce principale, pieds nus, et manque de trébucher dans les longues jambes de son pyjama. _Le pyjama de son cousin_. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment je le sais, mais je le sais. Ses pieds sont gelés sur le sol froid, mais la compréhension flotte vers moi… _Il n'a pas de pantoufles_. Des morceaux de connaissance diverses, comprises par lui, mais pas connues de moi, glissent dans mon esprit. _Intéressant_.

Une famille est assise dans le salon, rassemblée autour de l'arbre de Noël. Ils sont remarquablement laids. L'homme… _L'oncle de Potter_… est obèse et fanfaron. Il semble hautain et aigre, bien que son visage soit fixé sur un sourire quand il voit son fils déchirer un emballage cadeau. _Son nom est Vernon Dursley_… Il porte un pyjama en soie, et une robe de chambre qu'il rêve sophistiquée, mais qui ne parvient pas à recouvrir sa circonférence. Je **sens** Potter hésiter à rejoindre cette scène. _Il leur prépare déjà le petit déjeuner ?_ Je réalise d'après ses souvenirs. _Comment cela peut-il être ?_ J'ai vu comment les moldus cuisinent. _Comment peut-il atteindre la cuisinière ?_ Cependant, le fait reste, évidemment.

La tante de Potter aurait presque l'air à sa place avec des mules. Je cherche dans son visage long et anguleux le moindre signe de Lily Potter… _Comment pouvez-vous être lié à ça ?_… et ses lèvres fines sont serrées comme elle attend la réaction de son fils à son cadeau. Elle n'est qu'os et angles, sans rien de la beauté pleine, et saine de Lily. _Tante Pétunia_… Le nom flotte vers moi. De tous les souvenirs qui vont vers moi, je savoure ma chance de voir **celui-là**. _Les choses auraient pu être pires_, je réalise, et décide d'attendre la suite du souvenir de Potter, satisfait de voir mes propres souvenirs enterrés. _Je reste là, et j'attends que le Détraqueur soit passé avant de reprendre mon voyage vers le gruau_. Quelle joie.

Quand Potter _enfant_ entre dans la pièce, trois têtes se lèvent et le regardent. Il est évident qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu ici, mais qu'il est obligé de rester. Je sens le désir de Potter de voler vers le placard alors qu'il avance, déterminé. Il choisit une place dans le coin, et s'installe au sol… _Il n'a pas le droit d'approcher des meubles_, la connaissance entre dans mon esprit.

L'estomac de Potter gargouille bruyamment, et son oncle grogne tout haut, « Si tu avais préparé le petit déjeuner plus tôt, tu aurais peut-être eu davantage à manger ». Je suis gelé sur place. _Qu'est-ce que cela ? Il a … quoi ?… Six ans maximum ? On ne prive pas de nourriture un enfant. Et encore moins le jour de Noël_. Potter reste silencieux, bien qu'il maintienne un contact visuel avec l'homme. _Défense intéressante, Potter_. Je suspecte que ceci est probablement plus efficace que mon propre mécanisme de défense : le sarcasme. _Et moins douloureux._

Le cousin de Potter est une monstruosité de garçon en surpoids. Je ne peux pas dire quel âge il a, bien que je suspecte qu'il soit proche de l'âge de Potter, mais leur différence de taille est impressionnante. Si je devais juger de l'âge des deux garçons juste sur ce critère, je donnerais au cousin le double de l'âge de Potter. Quand il s'assit sur le sol, je peux clairement voir un bourrelet de graisse rouler sous le haut de son pyjama, et son visage est gonflé et grassouillet. _Son nom est Dudley_… Les yeux porcins de Dudley glissent malicieusement vers Potter, et il semble prendre un plaisir supplémentaire à déballer ses cadeaux, avec la certitude que Potter voit chaque instant qu'il ne peut pas partager, car il devient rapidement clair que Potter n'a pas de cadeau. Les adultes peuvent avoir oublié la présence de Potter à partir du moment où il s'est fondu dans le mobilier, son cousin ne l'a certainement pas oublié. Bien qu'il soit certain que la famille a encouragé cette malice, la voir dans un enfant si jeune, et dirigée contre Potter est obscène. Je n'en ai aucun doute, ça ne s'est jamais amélioré.

En observant cette mascarade de cadeaux offerts en famille, larme à l'œil (des membres de la famille, pas de Snape), je sens une question brûler Potter. _Ne la pose pas, mon garçon. Ne la pose pas_, je plaide en commençant à comprendre ce qu'il va dire. Il demande de toute façon, une fois que tous les cadeaux sont déballés.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas de cadeau ? » demande Harry innocemment. Sa voix me surprend. Je n'y lis pas de colère ou d'amertume, mais juste de la pure curiosité. Il sait qu'il sera écrasé avec des mots cruels, mais il sent qu'il doit demander quand même. Ca lui a pris des années pour rassembler le courage de le faire. Ils clignent des yeux de surprise. Même son cousin semble choqué.

« Seuls les garçons sages reçoivent des cadeaux, mon garçon. Papa Noël sait que tu n'as pas été sage » répond sa tante Pétunia, les yeux étrécis de désapprobation.

Je sens le triomphe en Harry quand il répond, « Oui, mais certains cadeaux ne sont pas du Père Noël. Quelques uns sont de vous, aussi » réplique Harry, en pointant une étiquette avec un nom. Vernon Dursley avait lu à voix haute chaque nom avant de tendre les cadeaux à son fils. J'étais moi-même assez satisfait du pyjama à agneaux offert à Dudley par la tante Marge. Et ça aurait été encore mieux si les parents avaient eu le courage de le lui faire porter.

« Pourquoi voudrions nous te faire un cadeau ? » demanda Vernon Dursley en colère, visiblement épouvanté par les nerfs de Potter. Je pouvais voir la fumée derrière ses mots. Il allait devenir vraiment furieux. Pétunia Dursley tendit une main et la posa sur l'avant-bras de Vernon Dursley.

« Tu veux un cadeau aussi, mon garçon ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, et je retins mon souffle. Harry acquiesça, hésitant. Le sourire qui illumina son visage était de la pure cruauté. Vernon sembla étonné par ses mots, et allait se disputer avec elle, avant de voir son expression. Son visage s'illumina également quand son regard glissa vers Harry.

« L'année prochaine, alors » annonça brutalement Vernon. Dudley roula des yeux avec colère et commença à protester bruyamment. « Maintenant, file dans ta chambre » ordonna-t-il, et Harry se dépêcha d'obéir, pendant que Vernon ramassait son fils répugnant, et semblait visiblement lui dire ce qu'il allait offrir à Harry l'année prochaine. Dudley gloussa avec bonheur. Harry resta douloureusement absent, comme je sentais l'espoir factice monter en lui. J'eu du mal à avaler ma salive en anticipant la scène à venir.

Je volais d'un moment à un autre dans la vie de Potter, et dans tous ces moments, je contemplais sa famille avec lui. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris par son réalisme. Potter n'anticipe pas le cadeau en lui-même, mais plutôt l'acte de le découvrir.

Je découvris que Potter avait une imagination vivace, et que lorsqu'il fermait occasionnellement les yeux, après avoir fini les tâches ménagères qui lui étaient confiées pour qu'il fasse _quelque chose_, il prétendait sentir le papier se déchirer sous ses mains, et l'anticipation de _ne pas savoir_ ce que le cadeau allait être.

« Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi » je l'entendis penser. « Ca pourrait être un chiot, ou un livre ou un jouet. Ca pourrait être une couverture… » _Une couverture_ _?_ Je m'étonne, et puis réalise combien l'enfance de Potter a du être froide, avec seulement une fine couverture pour lui tenir chaud en hiver. « …ou une photo de mes parents » pense-t-il encore, de sa voix d'enfant innocent et plein d'espoir. _Il ne les a jamais vu_, je comprends soudain, épouvanté.

Les souvenirs de Potter progressent, et je suis de nouveau avec lui quand il ouvre la porte du placard pour observer cette famille obscène ouvrir des paquets devant lui avec béatitude. _Charmant. Le Noël suivant. Et je vois qu'il fait encore le petit déjeuner_. Son cœur bat d'anticipation, alors qu'il fait attention à ne pas trop s'exciter. J'entends facilement, au fond de lui, la part de lui qui réclame désespérément un mot ou un geste gentil de sa famille, et je suis malade de savoir qu'il ne l'obtiendra jamais. _Je n'ai pas besoin de voir d'autres souvenirs pour le savoir_.

Il attend patiemment pendant que tout le monde ouvre ses cadeaux. Un cadeau reste seul, séparé des autres, comme si les Dursley avaient peur qu'il contamine _leurs_ cadeaux. Potter l'a vu des jours et des jours. Il sait exactement où il est sous le sapin. Occasionnellement, son oncle ou sa tante s'approche de manière tentante du paquet, puis en prend un autre pour _Duddy_ … Je hausse les épaules au surnom. Leurs yeux observent Potter se tortiller anxieusement, leurs petits sourires non remarqués. Dudley lui-même peut à peine contenir ses sourires narquois. Potter ne manque pas le comportement de son cousin, même si les actions plus subtiles des adultes lui sont inaccessibles. Néanmoins, c'est un cadeau, et Potter n'en a jamais reçu.

Je réalise que si ceci est bien plus doux que certaines choses que Potter a pu voir, cela me fend le cœur quand même. Je sens mon estomac… _ou est-ce le sien ?_… se serrer douloureusement pendant que je souhaite silencieusement que Potter n'ouvre jamais le cadeau. A la fin de la matinée, seuls deux paquets restent, un pour Potter et un pour son cousin. Ah, même si c'est un cadeau cruel, les Dursley savent que Dudley ne tolérera jamais que Potter ouvre le dernier cadeau de la journée. Les mains de Pétunia Dursley passent devant le paquet de Potter, pour le taquiner, puis atteignent celui de Dudley. Je suis surpris un instant, puis laisse échapper une respiration que je ne savais pas que je retenais quand finalement ses mains relâchent le paquet de Dudley et empoignent celui de Potter. Elle tient le cadeau entre ses mains, et marche lentement vers Potter. Je ne suis toujours pas certain de son âge. _Peut-être sept ans ? Alors il avait six ans l'année dernière ?_

« Tu as demandé un cadeau, mon garçon. Alors vas-y » déclare-t-elle sans préambule. J'ai souhaité pouvoir fermer les yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas. Potter prend le paquet emballé avec un papier coloré dans ses mains tremblantes. Il regarde attentivement son oncle et sa tante, leurs visages, et y lit la malice. Il regarde Dudley se retourner pour cacher son rictus, sans remords pour le regard que sa mère lui envoie pour essayer de lui faire taire leur secret.

Potter ferme les yeux, et les miens avec. Il ne peut pas mettre de visage sur ses parents, mais à la place imagine leurs voix chaudes, et des cris de joie quand il s'assit à leurs pieds.

« Regarde ce que le Père Noël t'a apporté, Harry ! Un lance-pierre ! » Je m'étonne du jouet idéal de Potter, surpris, et réprime un ricanement. _Ah, être de nouveau un petit garçon… Ou peut-être pas_. Je réalise que ma propre amertume n'est qu'un moyen de relâcher cette énergie nerveuse. « Après les cadeaux, allons nous asseoir près du feu, et manger des cookies » dit la voix masculine. Ce doit être la voix que Potter imagine pour son père. C'est complètement à côté, mais, c'est l'imagination d'un petit garçon. « Non, ne lui donne pas de sucreries, tu lui as préparé un bon petit déjeuner, et tu voulais faire une bataille de boules de neige avec lui. Tu as remarqué qu'il avait commencé à neiger, Harry ? » dit la mère imaginaire de Harry. Je ressens la chaleur qu'Harry fait dériver de cette tentative pathétique de vie familiale joyeuse, et me sens malade. Rien n'est complet, et l'incapacité de Potter à produire un bon souvenir consistant est douloureusement évident. _Alors comment a-t-il trouvé son Patronus ?_ Mon cerveau cherche au hasard.

« Donne-moi ça. Tu mets trop de temps » déclare Vernon Dursley, en arrachant le cadeau des mains de Potter. Là où Potter avait enlevé délicatement le scotch moldu du papier, avec l'intention d'en faire un souvenir, Dursley déchira, et jeta vicieusement les débris jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une boîte en carton. Il la plaça dans les mains de Potter. « Ouvre-la » dit-il. Potter regarda la boîte, et retint son souffle en soulevant le couvercle. Dedans, une boîte de sauce tomate vide, entourée de papier de soie, avec des traces sales de son contenu. C'est un reste du dîner d'hier soir, réalise Potter. Il avait vu tante Pétunia le jeter à la poubelle. La pièce éclate de rire quand Potter sort la boîte de conserve du carton. Il regarde l'emballage cadeau jeté au sol avec déception, et je peux entendre son esprit décider que ce n'est pas un souvenir qu'il veut, de toute façon.

« Joyeux Noël, mon garçon » se moque Vernon Dursley, puis acquiesce à Pétunia qui prend le dernier cadeau et le tend à Dudley, et s'agenouille devant lui pour le déballer. Ses yeux glissent vers Potter qui s'assied et observe silencieusement son cousin. Je peux voir qu'ils sont déçus de son manque de réaction : et bien qu'il n'en montre que peu, je peux sentir les émotions affleurer sous la surface. La tristesse est si naturelle pour lui maintenant, la solitude est tenue par une autre grosse épingle. Il souffre de ne pas recevoir d'amour… Je peux le sentir. C'est si cru et réel que cela me submerge presque quand je sens Harry revenir en lui-même. Il ne s'offre aucune platitude, rien pour tamponner les coups de ses proches. Il s'assoit, simplement, absorbe la douleur, et part. C'est bien plus que ce que je n'ai jamais voulu savoir sur lui.

« Que dis-tu de ton cadeau de Noël, mon garçon ? »grogna Vernon Dursley quand Dudley couine de joie devant le jouet électronique qu'il vient de recevoir, son attention divertie revenue vers son propre cadeau maintenant que l'amusement de taquiner Potter est fini. Vernon Dursley parle à Harry, pas à Dudley. Evidemment, aucun remerciement n'est attendu par le sale type. Le jouet de Dudley commence à faire de la lumière et des bruits de coups de feu, pendant que Vernon Dursley attend la réponse de Potter.

« Merci, oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia » déclare Harry platement, et il se lève pour partir. Il tient la conserve dans la main, et je sais qu'il a l'intention de la jeter plus tard. Il marche pour retourner à son placard… _sa chambre_… et je sens quelque chose dans Potter, au plus profond de lui-même, et je n'avais jamais réalisé l'existence de ce quelque chose qui avait toujours été là. Au moment où j'ai activé le lien avec lui, j'ai senti une profonde mélancolie en lui, un sérieux, un sens de l'observation qui manquent à la plupart des adultes que j'ai rencontré. J'aurais plutôt cru que c'était un développement récent dû à ses rêves. Maintenant je constate que cela date de sa plus tendre enfance. _Je refuse de ré-analyser toutes mes interactions avec le garçon sur la base de cette connaissance_, je décide. Ai-je déjà dit que l'ignorance est la béatitude ?

Une dernière pensée de Potter glisse dans mon esprit, et je la reconnais pour ce qu'elle est. « Je ne vais pas compter ceci comme mon premier cadeau de Noël » décide-t-il résolument. « Mais au moins, j'ai essayé. » En effet, je reconnais une devise quand j'en entends une.

Comme le Détraqueur passe finalement la cellule de Potter, je finis de ramper vers le plateau, et farci le visage de Potter avec le gruau avant que mon réflexe d'ouvrir la bouche ne fonctionne. C'est dégoûtant. Les doigts de Potter ne peuvent pas s'enrouler autour du bol pour le tenir, et je gâche plus d'eau sur ses robes que je n'en fais boire à Potter. Je perds de l'énergie rapidement en essayant d'installer Potter. Je me traîne sur le sol jusqu'au matelas, et le simple acte de monter sur le lit prouve ma ruine. Heureusement, les couvertures enchantées sont toujours là, et je force Potter à se pelotonner dedans. J'ai eu peur que les elfes de maison n'aient pas changé les draps, et pris les couvertures avec eux. Je suis heureux que ça ne soit pas le cas. Je vais avoir besoin d'un long repos avant de pouvoir l'entraîner à devenir un Animagus. Bloquer mes propres souvenirs de Potter et en expérimentant des flash-back de Détraqueurs, ont montrés ma perte. J'ai été pris par surprise.

Quand j'ai initié le lien, et poussé le garçon vers moi, les Détraqueurs ne m'affectaient pas autant. Mais j'étais dans le corps de Potter cette fois, et leur influence directe m'a épuisé. Bien que je ne perde pas conscience quand les Détraqueurs sont là, ce n'est certainement pas plaisant. Je ne l'ai pas mentionné à Dumbledore, mais je suspecte que c'est par pure volonté que je n'ai pas défailli. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. _Prends cette expression et… Hum…_ Soupirant, je fais un dernier test pour voir si Potter est bien installé. Fermant ses yeux, je me permets de glisser hors de sa peau. Je sors, et l'air d'étable est remplacé par de la fumée et du thé. _Du thé ?_ Une main presse un morceau de chocolat dans la mienne, et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir Albus assis au bord de mon lit. Je suis rentré à la maison alors. _Yes_.

« Je peux voir ce qui c'est passé. Allez vous bien ? » demande Albus gentiment en remplissant mon gobelet de Pimentine. J'acquiesce en mâchonnant la barre de chocolat pensivement. Les peines et douleurs de mon corps sont un délice comparées à celles de Potter. Tout bien considéré, je me sens beaucoup mieux. « Avez-vous pu l'aider ? » continue gentiment Albus après un moment. J'acquiesce encore, puis le regarde dans les yeux, et y voit quelque chose qui ne me surprend pas vraiment, mais me laisse pensif. Je suspecte qu'il sait ce que c'était pour Potter. Son enfance. _Toutes ces années_.

Je décide d'observer tout ceci logiquement avant que la fatigue ne fasse s'envoler la pensée. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu fournir un meilleur foyer au garçon ? _Oui_. Est-ce que Dumbledore aurait pu fournir une telle protection magique ? _Non_. Mais encore… Est-ce que Potter en avait besoin ? Tout ce souci pour la sécurité de Potter, et la seule menace qu'il aurait pu rencontrer aurait été des Mangemorts en quête de revanche.

Les fidèles de Voldemort ont perdu leur dynamisme à la disparition de leur leader. Placer Potter chez des moldus immédiatement après la défaite de Voldemort était approprié. Mais une fois que Dumbledore m'avait sorti d'Azkaban, et que je lui ai montré ma Marque des Ténèbres pâlissante, la preuve de l'affaiblissement du pouvoir de Voldemort au point d'une incapacité _que j'avais espérée_ permanente… Pourquoi Potter était-il resté chez ces gens ? Il a plus besoin de protection _maintenant_ que jamais, et l'option de vivre avec ces moldus consternants a été heureusement repoussée. Jusqu'à ce que le Ministère entre en scène, j'avais compris que Potter était en sécurité chez les Weasley.

Comme Albus et moi nous observons un moment, je réalise quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais souhaité comprendre. Il est faillible. Il essaie, mais il n'est pas omnipotent. Il a fait du mieux qu'il a pu, et vit avec les conséquences de ses actes. Peut-être parce qu'il est plus puissant, les conséquences sont plus vastes. D'une certaine manière, bien que je souhaite n'avoir jamais vu cette facette de Albus Dumbledore, j'en suis légèrement heureux. Après tout, moi aussi, je fais de mon mieux. C'est ce que tout le monde peut faire.

Je mâchonne le chocolat pensivement et laisse Albus me donner encore un peu de Pimentine. Bien que de la fumée sort de mes oreilles, je me sens en train de glisser vers le sommeil. Albus ne sent pas le besoin de me questionner. Je suspecte qu'il ressent mon besoin de silence. Il est satisfait de voir que je me suis assuré que Potter vive un autre jour. En m'endormant, je pense que je commence à penser au meilleur moyen d'essayer d'aider Potter à réussir la métamorphose Animagus. _Depuis__ quand je m'en inquiète ?_ Me demande mon esprit. Je connais la réponse, mais ne daigne pas en honorer mon cerveau. _Maudit furetage interne. C'est presque un fardeau que cette conscience._

Les supplications de la vieille femme, qui priait Harry de se réveiller, commence étrangement à faiblir. La réalité, les cauchemars… Il devenait difficile de dire quand il était éveillé, et quand il revivait un souvenir. Les images se mélangeaient, et il voyait dans son esprit un long film de douleur et de souffrance. Il attendait d'être abruti par le spectacle de la cruauté humaine… Mais tout était si réel. Rien ne diminuait. L'impuissance, le désespoir, la pitié et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentis dès la première fois qu'il avait rêvé d'elle… d'eux tous… ne diminuaient pas maintenant qu'il connaissait leur destin. Ils mourraient tous. Sauf une fois. Mais l'espoir qu'il avait ressenti dans son cœur pour une vie qu'il avait réussi à sauver n'était pas autorisé dans cet endroit.

Harry découvrit qu'il n'existait pas de moyen de se barricader contre les émotions, pas de moyen de se concentrer, ou de se préparer pour la douleur qui venait toujours. L'agonie causée par les sorts parcourait toujours son corps de la même manière, et leurs appels à l'aide, à la pitié ne diminuaient pas. Il échouait encore et encore.

Mais quand le visage de la vieille femme s'estompait, Harry réalisa que d'autres pensées commençaient à s'insinuer dans son esprit… **_Mes pensées_**_, pas des souvenirs. Est-ce que les Détraqueurs partent ? Est-ce déjà l'heure du repas ? Serai-je capable de rester éveiller ? _se demanda-t-il. En attendant dans un silence assourdissant, le vide qui suivait les cris, endormi ou éveillé, Harry était heureux de ne plus sentir son corps. _Bon, peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais c'est un soulagement_. De telles pensées rappelaient Sirius à Harry, dont il avait besoin pour être fort. Harry n'avait plus besoin d'imaginer ce que ça avait été pour son parrain toutes ces années.

_Maintenant, je comprends_, réalisa-t-il, et s'étonna d'être capable de penser à quelque chose d'autre que ses visions. Maintenant, il comprenait bien plus de choses à propos de Sirius qu'il ne l'avait fait avant. _Douze ans… Combien de jours ai-je passé ici ? Je ne peux même pas imaginer_. Le respect et l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour la force et la résistance de son parrain étaient multipliés de jour en jour. _Comment puis-je penser ?_ S'étonna Harry. Il n'avait probablement jamais pensé aussi clairement depuis le jour où Voldemort avait tué les époux Barnes. Un peu de chaleur coula dans les sens d'Harry. _Quoi ? De la chaleur ?_ Il n'avait pas eu chaud depuis des siècles.

_Nous sommes réveillés, à présent ?_ Pépia une voix dans l'esprit de Harry. Il était toujours englouti dans l'obscurité, mais étrangement, il ne se sentait plus _dans_ sa cellule. Le bruit léger du bois en train de brûler dans la cheminée le confirma. La chaleur et le confort suintaient dans ses sens, ce qu'Harry accepta avec un soupir silencieux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense.» Répondit Harry en luttant pour être plus conscient de son environnement. Il connaissait la voix, bien sûr. Il ne serait jamais incapable de reconnaître la voix de son professeur de potion.

« Il y a un lien entre nous, et je vous pousse vers moi… loin d'Azkaban. Allez-vous rester assis là toute la journée, ou essayer de m'aider ? Ca irait plus vite si vous le faisiez.» dit le professeur vexé, et Harry essaya de rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Bien que la douleur et la peine de son corps semblent être restées en arrière, une sensation de grande fatigue le submergea.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire dans cet endroit sombre avec seulement la voix sarcastique de son professeur de potion pour le guider. Harry essayait de se concentrer sur ce que le professeur Snape disait, et bientôt il se sentit poussé vers son sternum. _Je crois que ça y est_, pensa-t-il d'un air absent, et il essaya consciemment d'aller vers l'avant. _Est-ce parce que je suis loin de mon corps ? _Se demanda-t-il. _Ce doit être ce dont Snape parlait_. Harry se concentra sur le mouvement vers l'avant, assista la poussée dans sa poitrine, et se trouva en train de voler si vite qu'il fut désorienté, et qu'il ne savait plus s'il fonçait dans Snape, ou dans son corps.

Au moment où il cessa d'essayer, Harry sentit un claquement d'énergie qui sembla le sceller dans… une respiration. Un battement de cœur. Des membres. De la lumière entre deux yeux qui s'ouvraient… Des draps chauds, la lumière du feu, de l'air frais, la vue et le parfum d'un thé et de pâtisseries sur le chevet… _Du thé et des pâtisseries ? Définitivement pas Azkaban_. Harry réalisa qu'il devait être dans la chambre de Snape.

« C'était intéressant… » nota Snape, et Harry comprit en voyant ce qui s'était passé.

_Je suis dans le corps de Snape_. Harry se figea et essaya d'absorber les implications de sa conclusion.

« N'aurait-il pas été plus simple que je vous le dise ? » demanda sèchement Snape.

_Peut-il lire mes pensées ?_ S'interrogea Harry, la curiosité surmontant sa fatigue.

« Maintenant, à quoi pensez-vous, Potter ? »

Harry gloussa à ces ramifications (de ses pensées), et décida que c'était trop étrange pour des mots. _Puis-je lire ses pensées moi aussi ?_

« Seulement quand je le veux… Ce que je ne veux pas ! » répondit Snape.

_Ce n'est pas très fair-play_, décida Harry fatigué, mais pas surpris.

« C'est plutôt ironique, venant de vous » déclara Snape tout haut, surprenant Harry. Il préféra l'entendre parler dans la chambre vide plutôt que l'entendre lui 'parler' directement dans son esprit. Cela donnait à Harry un sentiment de distance. Il trouvait déconcertant de savoir que Snape lisait ses pensées. Après tout, il avait passé toute sa vie à tenir sa langue devant sa famille, mais il n'avait jamais eu à tenir ses pensées auparavant. « Très bien. Je continuerai à discuter avec vous comme cela » déclara Snape, lisant les préférences d'Harry. Il supposa que Snape ressentit son soulagement.

_Donc je suis supposé devenir un Animagus ici ?_ S'étonna Harry.

« Si vous ne bondissiez pas sur le sujet, je vous expliquerais les choses. Allez-vous arrêter de babiller dans mon esprit ? » demanda Snape ennuyé. Harry resta silencieux. Snape grogna de satisfaction. « Merci. Maintenant… Comme vous pouvez le voir, je vous ai fait venir à moi. Votre corps est resté à Azkaban. Votre esprit réside actuellement ici avec moi. Votre cœur bat encore, vous respirez toujours, mais le sort et la potion que Dumbledore a réalisés me permettent de faire venir votre âme, votre essence ici pour vous soulager. Cela distance les effets des Détraqueurs. Cela demande également beaucoup d'énergie de vous maintenir ici, bien que je pense être capable de tenir environ deux heures » expliqua Snape et il s'assit sur le lit, en repoussant les chaudes couvertures. Harry soupira à cette perte. D'épais rideaux de velours vert étaient tirés aux piliers du lit à baldaquin, rendant la chambre du Maître des Potions plus visible.

Snape fit glisser ses pieds au bord du lit, puis dans des pantoufles enchantées. Harry décida que c'était une brillante idée quand la chaleur enveloppa de nouveau ses orteils. Quand Snape se leva et chercha sa robe, la vision d'Harry se posa là où Snape regardait.

« Oui, vous semblez avoir perpétuellement froid » observa Snape tranquillement en traversant la pièce. Harry avait l'impression d'être comme un observateur invisible dans le dos de l'esprit de Snape, de voir ses actions mais d'être incapable de les affecter. Juste par curiosité, Harry essaya de tapoter la cuisse de Snape avec ses doigts, juste pour voir s'il pouvait. Rien ne se produisit, mais Harry n'était pas surpris. Juste curieux.

« C'est probablement parce que vous êtes trop faible. Si je vous donnais la permission et que vous en aviez la force, vous seriez sûrement capable de faire comme moi : se manifester complètement dans l'autre personne. Ce que j'ai fait plus tôt quand vous étiez inconscient. Vous avez mangé et pris des potions » expliqua Snape.

_Merci_, pensa Harry.

« Mais de rien » répondit Snape. Harry chercha le sarcasme dans les mots de Snape, mais n'en trouva pas.

_C'est très étrange_, réalisa Harry. Snape était beaucoup trop gentil. Bien qu'épuisé, Harry sentait sa curiosité titillée, et il se trouva intrigué par cet aspect du Maître des Potions. Snape resta silencieux.

Au lieu de faire des commentaires sur les pensées d'Harry, Snape se glissa dans une chaude robe noire. Il devait avoir sentit l'intérêt de Harry pour la chambre privée du Directeur de Serpentard, car il tourna la tête pour avoir une vue sur le mobilier de la pièce, et pour permettre à Harry de voir quelques détails. C'était un geste attentionné : Harry n'avait jamais vu l'amer professeur faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

La chambre était absolument banale, à la déception d'Harry. Elle était plutôt confortable. L'adolescent ne s'y attendait pas. Les tapisseries aux murs étaient fanées par le temps, seules les couleurs témoignaient d'une image. Des tapis ornés, somptueux, couvraient la plus grande partie du sol de pierre. Des chandelles brûlaient de façon très lumineuse. Un canapé et des fauteuils étaient placés dans les coins. Des bureaux et des bibliothèques remplies de livres de toutes tailles et de tout aspect cachaient les murs. _C'est la chambre d'un universitaire_. Il apparaissait que Snape n'avait pas un plan de travail, mais plusieurs à la fois. Des étagères contenaient ce que Harry supposait être des ingrédients de potion plus exotiques que ceux utilisés en classe, mais qu'ils étaient là principalement à des fins médicinales. _Probablement les ingrédients qu'il ne veut pas conserver dans le placard, par manque de confiance envers les élèves_, décida Harry.

« Précisément » confirma Snape, et il traversa la pièce, s'installa dans un fauteuil devant le feu de cheminée, et se versa une tasse de thé. « Je suppose que vous en profiterez aussi » observa Snape avec un très léger sarcasme dans la voix, et il sirota le thé. La chaleur du thé contre sa langue était un pur bonheur pour Harry. Jetant un regard aux pâtisseries à côté du lit, Harry sentit une pointe d'humour chez Snape, pointe vite écrasée. « Je ne suis habituellement pas attiré par les croissants, mais je ne suis pas sourd aux supplications » dit Snape en prenant le croissant.

Maintenant Harry commençait à se sentir à l'aise en tant qu'observateur dans l'esprit de Snape, et il sentait ce que c'était _qu'être_ Snape. Harry regardait les doigts longs et fins de Snape tenir la tasse pour une autre gorgée de thé, et réalisa qu'il était plutôt gracieux. Chaque mouvement était un geste conscient, calculé, et précis.

_Est-ce ça d'être un Maître des Potions ?_ S'étonna Harry. En songeant au passé, Harry repensa à la démarche menaçante de Snape dans ses longues robes noires virevoltantes, et les trouva … aristocratiques. _Intéressant_, réalisa Harry.

« Je suis toujours là, vous savez » observa Snape sèchement.

_Alors pouvez-vous manger une bouchée du croissant ?_ demanda Harry, étonné de combien il se sentait mieux. C'est parce que j'ai laissé mon corps derrière, réalisa Harry, et il ferma cette pensée avant que son esprit n'aille plus loin. En poursuivant cette voie, se trouvaient des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser pour le moment. Sage, Snape ne dit rien.

Quand Snape prit une autre bouchée de croissant, Harry était conscient de la curieuse sensation de brûlure sur son avant-bras. Snape déposa le croissant, et plaça sa main gauche sur sa jambe, la paume sur le dessus. « Oui, c'est ce que pensez que c'est » déclara Snape, d'une voix sombre. Harry regarda Snape relever la manche de sa robe jusqu'au coude. La Marque des Ténèbres était clairement visible sur son avant-bras.

_Ca brûle. Est-ce que cela signifie que Voldemort est actif ?_ S'étonna Harry.

« Non. De plus, je suspecte que la douleur de votre cicatrice me rendrait les choses plus difficiles pour vous garder ici. Non, c'est un simple souvenir qu'il est revenu » répondit Snape. Harry se raidit en voyant les marques contraster sur la peau de Snape, et il s'émerveilla de son contrôle. Ca démangeait et ça brûlait, et si Harry avait eu le contrôle du corps de Snape, il l'aurait gratté au sang. Ca le rendait fou.

« Par moments » murmura Snape, et Harry se demanda si Snape voulait qu'il l'entende. « Maintenant que je connais le secret du cadeau que vous ont fait Lupin et Black, _j'espère_ que vous avez pu l'étudier suffisamment pour commencer à travailler immédiatement la transformation Animagus » dit Snape, s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Harry observa le thé et le croissant longuement, et Snape soupira comme un martyre en sirotant, puis mangea encore une bouche de la viennoiserie. La sensation faisait frissonner Harry, et il se permit de l'apprécier un moment.

A par cette maudite brûlure, c'est plutôt sympathique ici, décida-t-il. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas douter de son seuil de douleur, donc il suspecta que l'avant-bras de Snape l'ennuyait autant juste parce qu'il était lié à Voldemort. Harry était surpris de réaliser que voir la marque ne le faisait pas envisager Snape différemment.

L'année d'avant, la simple idée de connaître quelqu'un qui avait reçu la marque lui répugnait. Les Mangemorts qui étaient apparus dans le cimetière pour la renaissance de Voldemort avaient semblé dégoûtants, avec leur peur rampante, leur soif de pouvoir qui suintait littéralement d'eux. Ils étaient des hommes cruels, des prédateurs comme Voldemort. Harry détestait peu de personnes ; mais même avant les cauchemars il détestait ces hommes.

Pas avec Snape. Une fois qu'Harry avait appris son rôle en tant qu'espion, et qu'il s'était présenté comme un ancien Mangemort devant le Ministre Fudge la nuit après la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Harry avait beaucoup pensé au type d'existence qu'avait du vivre Snape.

Les conversations qu'il avait vues plus tard lors de ses cauchemars entre le Maître des Potions et Voldemort étaient clairement un jeu d'échec géant. Snape piochait et choisissait quelles vérités dire, et les mêlait de pure fiction. Il était nerveusement éprouvant d'en dire le moins possible, et cela stressa fortement Harry. Et quand les Doloris étaient jetés, il supposait que Snape vivait grâce à son instinct. Queudver fournissait juste assez de savoir pour tester constamment la véracité des propos de Snape, et il marchait souvent sur la fine ligne qui le séparait de la révélation de son statut, et de sa mort.

Harry ne savait pas quand il avait cessé de détester son professeur, mais en observant la Marque des Ténèbres de Snape, et en sentant la honte qui dévorait l'homme, perceptible derrière les défenses de Snape, il réalisa combien il avait en commun avec lui. _Quand la monnaie d'un homme est le regret, les créances ne peuvent êtres payées qu'avec du sang… D'où cela vient-il ?_ S'étonna Harry.

« Gardez vos introspections pour les moments où votre professeur n'est pas en mesure de les entendre, voulez-vous ? » le pria ironiquement Snape. Harry roula imaginairement des yeux et commença à se concentrer sur les premiers pas de la transformation Animagus.

_Comment cela va-t-il fonctionner avec moi ici ? Vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas devenir Animagus, alors comment suis-je sensé m'entraîner pendant que je suis en vous ?_ S'étonna Harry, toujours faible. Il espérait qu'il était prêt pour ça.

« Ce que vous faites ici affectera votre corps là-bas. Votre connexion à la magie est avec votre esprit, … ici » déclara Snape, tapotant son propre sternum. En vous concentrant sur les étapes, la magie devrait passer par vous. En gardant votre âme ici, nous empêchons les Détraqueurs de vous distraire, et je peux fournir de l'énergie en dernière minute, ou vous tuteurer si nécessaire. Une fois la transformation complète, je permettrai au lien de vous renvoyer vers votre nouvelle forme, et nous découvrirons ce que vous êtes… Rapidement, quels sont les trois aspects les plus dangereux de la transformation Animagus ? » cracha Snape.

**À SUIVRE…**

Bêta correctrice : liselou


	29. Espoir

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **_Remus Lupin_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **27 ; **Traduit : **30 ; **En cours :**_ 31, 32_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Magyre_

**0o0**

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

**&**

Bonne lecture ! Et à la prochaine

Onarluca et Eni

**&**

**Chapitre 29 : Espoir **

Arthur s'agenouilla dans les buissons, juste à l'extérieur de la maison d'Arvel et Deirde Barnes. La brume verte de la Marque des Ténèbres tourbillonnait dans le brouillard du matin. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et le son apaisant des gouttes crépitait contre les feuilles alors qu'Arthur retenait son souffle, l'oreille à l'écoute du moindre bruit, semblant d'un calme inapproprié. La légère touche de gris, au loin, indiquait que le soleil serait là dans quelques heures.

« Arrêtez ça », gronda la voix de Remus derrière Arthur.

Le faible grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin cessa dans l'obscurité. Rita Skeeter avait griffonné durant maintenant cinq minutes, depuis qu'ils attendaient à l'extérieur de la maison à la périphérie de Greenocke, cherchant n'importe quel mouvement avant d'avancer à l'intérieur.

« Quoi ? Vous vouliez un journaliste ici. Vous en avez trouvé un », murmura Rita Skeeter, irritée.

« Les mots sont dénués de sens. Réfutables. Prenez des photos. Vous pourrez écrire l'histoire plus tard. Présentement, nous avons besoin d'images, de preuves imprimées indélébiles dans chaque esprit que Voldemort est bel et bien de retour. Si votre histoire n'est pas publiée, les images peuvent faire lumière d'une autre façon. » dit doucement Remus.

Arthur entendit le roulement de parchemin et le froissement du tissu, indiquant que Skeeter avait en effet écouté. Un faible bruit d'obturateur apporta la confirmation qu'elle avait bel et bien un appareil photo sur elle. Arthur sourit avec satisfaction, réalisant que la première preuve des attaques de Mangemorts avait finalement été prise.

« Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Bill à la gauche d'Arthur, dans les ténèbres. Sa voix était calme et efficace.

« J'encerclerai par derrière, vous deux avec Arthur. Mrs. Skeeter, restez prête mais ne vous mettez pas sur notre chemin » donna Remus comme instruction.

Arthur haussa un sourcil silencieusement. Pour un professeur, Remus semblait remarquablement efficace sur le terrain. Arthur grogna son accord, baguette serrée, comme il se levait et commençait doucement à avancer vers la maison.

L'odeur de la pluie s'accrochait dans l'air, fraîche et engageante. Alors qu'Arthur grimpait le perron de l'entrée principale, il réprima un sentiment de fierté envers ces deux fils aînés qui marchaient près de lui communicant silencieusement en fermant les rangs. Il semblait qu'ils avaient toutes les intentions de le protéger. Arthur pris une courte respiration et approcha la porte. Elle s'ouvrit de son propre accord, provoquant un bond chez les trois hommes, baguettes levées et sorts prêts. Skeeter resta où elle était déjà, à quelques pas de l'entrée principale, les yeux grands ouverts, appareil photo en main – bien que temporairement perdu par le choc. Remus se tînt devant la porte, un sourcil évaluateur levé.

« Personne ici » déclara-t-il d'une voix égale.

C'était encore légèrement silencieux, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela semblait approprié.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il reste avant l'arrivée du Ministre. »

Bill jura en se levant, balayant les feuilles de ses vêtements. Charlie, lui, soupira de soulagement.

« Il est rapide », commenta-t-il.

Bill grogna en guise de réponse. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte d'entrée, Arthur observa Charlie, qui regardait Remus, évaluateur. Arthur retint sa respiration quand l'odeur âcre du vomi remplit ses narines. Il s'arrête et ferma les yeux un moment, cherchant à se calmer. Bill posa une main sur son épaule en silencieux réconfort. Arthur acquiesça puis étendit son bras afin de tapoter la main de son fils de manière rassurante avant de continuer,

La maison était en pagaille. Les chaises étaient renversées, les miroirs brisés, les portes avaient été arrachées de leurs gonds. La magie noire flottait dans l'air, son immonde énergie presque tactile. Elle enduisait la pièce comme de la pollution, comme le résidu de fumée sale contre les fibres du coussin de la chaise, du canapé, de leurs robes. Elle obscurcissait les fenêtres et la pièce, baissait la lumière et assourdissait les voix. Arthur étouffa presque lorsqu'il vit une main masculine, le corps qui y était relié caché par un canapé renversé. Les doigts étaient ensanglantés, les ongles arrachés et brisés, et lorsqu'Arthur s'avança plus près, il vit que c'était indéniablement la main d'Arvel. Son visage était figé dans une grimace de souffrance, les yeux écarquillés et suppliants. Il n'y avait pas de reconnaissance, juste un supplice déconcertant.

Arthur ferma les yeux un moment. Arvel avait été un homme gentil, bon et honnête. Il semblait toujours avoir assez d'énergie pour faire toutes les petites choses que Deirdre lui demandait. _Qu'est ce qu'elle lui disait ? __Chéri, fais ça._ _Chéri, fais ceci, chéri, fais cela_, songea distraitement Arthur. Il dû combattre la vague de rage et d'impuissance qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il regarda Arvel, l'outrage et la cruauté de l'homme qui lui avait fait face dans ses derniers instants.

Il avait été passionné de jardinage. Il portait toujours le même habit trois pièces, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Il aimait peindre, mais refusait d'appeler cela de l'art. _Exploration. Il aimait dire qu'il était un explorateur. Je serais prêt à jurer qu'il le disait simplement parce qu'il aimait la façon dont sonnait le mot._ Il aimait Deirdre, assez pour être disposé à abandonner la seule vie qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais simplement pour être avec elle. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, bien entendu, mais Arthur avait retiré beaucoup du courage de leur relation.

La seule raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait jugé nécessaire de le tuer était qu'il était un Moldu. Deirdre n'avait probablement jamais parlé à Voldemort. Arvel était mort sans même comprendre _pourquoi_, ou même savoir le motif de ces attaques. Le faible _clic _d'un appareil photo indiqua que Rita Skeeter avait récupéré.

« C'est atroce », dit doucement Charlie.

Arthur ne se donna pas la peine de le corriger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? » demanda Bill à Remus, regardant la pièce. « Devrait-on rassembler d'autres objets ? Autre chose que des photos… Ce qu'il faudrait vraiment faire ce serait sortir quelques officiers du lit pour qu'ils le voient par eux-mêmes. »

Sa voix était empreinte de dégoût et de rage, sentiment qu'il pouvait voir sur chaque visage.

« C'est ironique de penser que c'est elle qui peut en faire le plus ici », dit Charlie à Bill, désignant d'un signe de tête Rita Skeeter. Elle les ignora tous les deux.

Plus que tout le reste, Arthur voulait placer un drap sur Arvel ou, au moins, lui fermer les yeux. Il détestait laisser l'homme dans cette position indigne. Il méritait mieux. Arthur s'enfonça plus dans la pièce et vit pour la première fois la forme effondrée de Deirdre. Il savait que c'était elle, même s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années. Ses cheveux avaient toujours ce beau brun lustré, même s'il était maintenant aussi strié de blanc. Elle était déjà renversante lorsqu'elle les emmenait se baigner dans le lac l'été. Elle avait comblé un vide, resplendissante dans cette façon d'être _Je suis engagée et il m'aime comme je suis_ disait elle. Arthur avait oublié son béguin des années auparavant, mais le fond de tendresse était évidemment demeuré. La contraction de sa gorge s'accrut lorsqu'il s'approcha de la femme qui les avait gardés lui et ses cinq frères, enfant.

Deirdre avait été celle qui l'avait rassuré, lorsqu'il était arrivé pour la première fois à Poudlard. Il avait été terrifié, convaincu pour certaines raisons qu'il ne serait à pas Gryffondor comme le reste de sa famille. Il l'avait été, bien sûr. Après qu'il eut été réparti, Deirdre lui avait un signe de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle lui avait donné le sentiment d'être le bienvenu. C'était la première fois qu'il était séparé de sa famille, et étant l'aîné, il laissait ses frères derrière lui. Poudlard n'était pas chez lui, mais elle l'avait aidé à lui donner cette impression. Elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'à ses classes, les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il put s'orienter seul dans les escaliers, et chaque Noël, elle laissait pour lui des cacahouètes grillées en-dessous de l'arbre, son plaisir Moldu favori qu'il avait appris rapidement à adorer.

Il fit la même chose pour ses frères, les accueillant et leur faisait des signes de main, à chacun d'eux, lors de leur répartition. Tous Gryffondors, bien sûr. Il les avait accompagné à leurs classes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent leurs propres amis. Il les avertissait au sujet des professeurs auxquels il fallait faire attention, et quelles classes étaient les plus amusantes.

Deirdre était sortie de sa vie, mais la manière attentionnée dont elle l'avait traité ne quitterait jamais son esprit. Quand le scandale éclata, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un moldu, et qu'Arthur entendit sa famille menacer de la renier, il avait, avec quelques unes de ses amies, laissé une boîte de cacahouètes grillées sur son lit avec la promesse que sa famille lui avait faite : _Peu importe ce qui se passe, tu as toujours une place auprès de nous_.

Elle avait fini Poudlard et s'était mariée un peu plus tard à Arvel. Comme Arthur était assis à côté de Molly, avec qui il avait commencé à sortir depuis presque un an, il vit l'amour dans les yeux d'Arvel, alors qu'il regardait Deirdre marcher vers lui… Arthur avait réalisé qu'il ressentait la même chose. À propos de Molly. Il l'avait demandé en mariage six mois plus tard.

Arthur traversa lentement la pièce et marcha jusqu'à elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il put voir son visage. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ses pupilles presque révulsées. Sa bouche était ouverte en un cri figé, de la salive séchée sur un côté de son visage. Arthur pouvait voir que c'était elle qui avait été malade. À son expression d'agonie, il sut qu'elle devenait folle lorsqu'elle avait été tuée. Ils lui avaient infligé le Endoloris jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la tête, et l'avaient achevée.

« C'était le rêve d'Harry », dit laconiquement Remus lorsqu'il vînt derrière lui. « Et dire que je croyais que _nous _essayions de le protéger ».

« Même à Azkaban, il ne peut pas échapper à ça », dit Bill alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, secouant la tête.

Arthur eut l'impression que Bill commençait juste à comprendre ce qu'Harry vivait. _C'était toujours différent quand on le _voit_, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de cela dont ils ont peur_, se dit Arthur en songeant à la manière désespérée dont Fudge étouffait les évènements, et une profonde fureur le brûla pour ces deux dévastés. Le fait que l'un soit un Moldu ne rendait pas son esprit moins magique.

« Vous les connaissiez ? » demanda gentiment Remus.

Arthur acquiesça. _Si seulement je pouvais la repositionner. Je sais qu'elle serait tellement plus confortable_, songea-t-il distraitement. Il se secoua, ne voulant pas penser à _ce _genre chose. Il avait su que ce serait dur parce qu'il était ami avec eux. Il avait essayé de se préparer. Molly aussi. _Mais il y a certaines choses auxquelles on ne peut pas être préparé, n'est-ce pas ? Certaines choses dont l'on ne devrait pas être préparé à faire face._

« Et à propos des traces de résidu sur les objets qui ne peuvent clairement venir que d'ici ? » demanda Charlie à tout le monde en général. « Cet endroit est rempli de Magie Noire. Comment pourraient-ils gérer ça ? »

« On ne peut pas prouver que ça n'a pas été volé puis vendu à l'Allée des Embrumes avant que l'on ne les trouve. Ils pourraient même dire que _nous _avons volé les objets et leur avons insufflé de la Magie Noire pour donner du poids aux avertissements de Dumbledore », répondit Bill.

Arthur leva les yeux de Deirdre pour voir ses fils le regarder discrètement. Remus restait encore de son côté, ses yeux noisette sur Skeeter. Celle-ci cliquait énergiquement, prenant des photos de la pièce, comme si elle entendait les rassembler en une photo panoramique.

« À quoi est-ce que je pense ? _Integritas_ », dit-elle abruptement. Elle se frappa le font du plat de la main et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur.

« Où allez-vous ? » lui demanda Charlie.

« J'ai utilisé un sort pour protéger l'intégrité des photos. Cela assure que personne ne peut les falsifier. Je veux d'autres photos de la Marque des Ténèbres », dit-elle, la voix dure.

« Dans ce cas, continuez. Je viens avec vous », déclara Charlie.

« Au premier signe du Ministère nous _devons_ partir », dit Remus en regardant intentionnellement Charlie.

« Je vais aller avec eux et surveiller », décida Bill.

Remus acquiesça et regarda le cortège sortir de la maison.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda gentiment Remus à Arthur.

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Certaines choses ne devraient juste pas arriver. _Ceci _n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ils n'ont rien _fait_ ! » s'exclama Arthur, désignant clairement la pièce. « Harry ne _devrait pas_ être à Azkaban. Quelques fois je me sens comme s'il ne restait que peu de bonnes personnes … et que le nombre continue de diminuer. Il y a trop de Lucius Malfoy et pas assez de Dumbledore. Trop de prédateurs et pas assez de protecteurs. Les gens avec qui je travaille… ce sont de bonnes personnes, Remus. Tout le Ministère de la Magie n'est pas comme ça. Mais tout ce que ça prend est un peu de pouvoir et de peur, et vous voyez ce qui arrive ? Regardez ce qui arrive quand ils sont trop effrayés pour parler ».

Sa voix était encore pleine de frustration et chagrin.

« Nous sommes prêts, Arthur. Il ne restera pas plus longtemps et le prochain Ministre, que nous aurons ne voudra pas,… N_ous_ _ne pourrons pas le laisser_ ignorer cela, mettre sa tête dans le sable. Fudge est coupable de meurtre comme Voldemort. Les précautions pouvaient être prises ; des charmes d'alertes être posés ; les Portoloins être placés stratégiquement », dit Remus, secouant la tête inconsciemment aux endroits où Arthur suspectait qu'il les aurait placés. « Trop de familles ne savent pas ce qui est arrivé à leurs enfants, leurs parents et leurs semblables. Ce n'était pas assez bien pour eux… »

Remus désigna Deirdre et Arvel,

« … mais nous pouvons au moins essayer de stopper ça pour que ça n'arrive plus. »

Arthur soupira.

« Je le sais, bien sûr, tu as raison. C'est juste que… », commença-t-il, laissant sa voix se perdre.

« Ça ne semble pas assez. Je sais. Croyez-moi, je le sais », dit Remus, les yeux pleins d'émotions.

_Et il y a Harry_, Arthur pensa à la résolution calme d'Harry comme Molly a essayé de le protéger de son esprit. Il avait eu la chance de voir Harry plusieurs fois lorsqu'ils l'avaient recueilli au Terrier. Les quelques fois qu'il l'avait vu, ses yeux étaient pénétrants, ayant visiblement vu une scène se jouer devant lui, qu'il avait attendu, redouté… _C'est ça_, pensa Arthur, repoussant son esprit loin des derniers moments horrifiants de Deirde. _Il y a des choses à faire. Assez de lamentation. Harry est en vie loin d'ici et essaie encore de sauver des vies. Que Merlin l'aide. Il y a tant à faire._ Des pas résonnèrent de l'entrée principale . Remus avaient déjà la baguette sortie et pointée sur lui lorsque Charlie passa la tête par la porte. Il regarda Remus en clignant, puis se tourna vers Arthur.

« Ils arrivent », dit-il rapidement.

« Par l'avant ou l'arrière ? » demanda Remus.

« Par l'arrière », répondit Charlie en acquiesçant. « Papa, il faut y aller. »

Il avait dit cela avec sympathie. Arthur jeta un dernier regard au couple déchu et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Remus bougea rapidement derrière lui lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors. Le ciel gris commençait à rougir faiblement, aidé par les premiers rayons du soleil. La Marque des Ténèbres y flottait encore, son vert vif contrastant dans le matin brumeux. Arthur sut qu'il s'approchait de Bill et de Rita Skeeter en entendant le _clic_ d'un appareil photo.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas arrêter avec ce sale appareil photo ? _Voulez-vous_ qu'ils sachent que nous sommes là ? » chuchota durement Charlie, tandis qu'Arthur se retrouvait agenouillé entre Skeeter et Bill.

« Ça va papa ? » demanda doucement ce dernier.

Arthur acquiesça. _Les mots semblent si… superficiels par moment. Ils ne conviennent jamais assez._ Les mots qu'il utilisait pour dire à ses fils combien il les aimait ne comportaient jamais de ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, ni combien il était fier d'eux, combien il était impressionné par ce qu'était devenu. Ce que Molly et lui avait créé, qu'ils soient devenus d'aussi incroyables et beaux enfants, ni combien il n'était jamais assez reconnaissant pour être si chanceux.

« Merci, Bill », dit Arthur.

Bill fronça les sourcils en entendant l'émotion de sa voix.

« C'est le moment », dit Remus, indiquant les officiers du Ministères qui semblaient rentrer dans la maison de pleine force.

Arthur pouvait voir la lumière dans les yeux de Skeeter alors qu'elle continuait de prendre photo sur photo. Il sentait le témoignage dans sa poche et _savait_ que c'était le moment, mais se trouvait encore lui-même réticent à lui donner. Il tenait une confiance précieuse, une vie entre ses mains, et confier cette vie entre les mains de … cette chroniqueuse futile, prétentieuse, superficielle, paresseuse et commère semblait dénigrer tout ce que Harry avait eu à endurer. C'était la vérité sur la folie et l'ignorance de Percy… Il ne _méritait_ pas ça.

Remus la mena, ainsi que le reste du groupe, alors qu'ils s'éclipsaient. La pluie avait adoucie suffisamment le sol pour qu'ils traversent silencieusement, enveloppés du crépitement régulier de la bruine contre le haut des arbres. Seul l'occasionnel juron murmuré par Skeeter lorsqu'elle dans une flaque ou de la boue trahissait un tant soit peu leur présence.

Quand finalement Remus et Bill semblèrent confortables pour transplaner, Arthur se tourna vers Skeeter et, avec réticence, sortir le vrai témoignage de Harry sous Véritaserum.

« Qu'entendez-vous faire avec ce que vous avez pris ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Bill et Charlie se placèrent automatiquement de chaque côté d'eux et Remus s'approcha.

« C'est l'histoire du siècle. La publier, bien sûr », répondit Skeeter.

« Miss Skeeter », dit Remus, regardant le parchemin dans les mains d'Arthur en semblant comprendre la réticence de ce dernier à en faire part, « vous comprenez, si le Ministère a vent de cela à l'avance, ils pourraient très bien forcer votre journal à ne pas la publier. »

Skeeter grogna.

« S'il vous plaît, me croyez-vous si stupide ? Je ne suis peut-être pas très morale, mais je ne suis pas _idiote_ non plus », répondit-elle, visiblement mécontente qu'ils aient pu penser pareille chose.

« Alors que ferez-vous si le Ministère a vent de cette histoire ? » demanda Remus.

« Le secret de tout article explosif est simple… Attendre la toute _dernière_ minute pour le donner à l'éditeur, rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit approuvé et imprimé avant que quiconque ne sache quoique ce soit », dit-elle, la voix pleine de délectation.

« Pouvez-vous faire confiance à votre éditeur ? » poursuivit Remus.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Pas du tout. Mais c'est un idiot avare, alors pas de problème peu importe qui le paye et comment pour publier quelques histoires à scandale, il les publiera. Il veut une promotion », dit-elle avec ce qu'Arthur pouvait seulement décrire comme un _affectueux_ de sourire sur son visage.

Il lui tendit brusquement le parchemin, le pressant dans ses mains avant que ses instincts ne reprennent le dessus et qu'il ne le ramène vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil évaluateur, détectant quelques charmes d'authenticité qui y étaient apposés.

« La preuve du retour de Voldemort et de la participation directe de Fudge pour cacher cela au public », dit Arthur.

« Un témoignage, alors ? J'ai reconnu ces sceaux. Quelqu'un sous Véritaserum. Qui ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

L'information était clairement de premier choix. Elle semblait presque baver un peu.

« Harry Potter », dit Remus.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et bougèrent successivement entre les deux hommes durant un moment.

« Félicitations, Miss Skeeter. Vous l'avez discrédité assez aux yeux du public pour en avoir fait une cible pour le Ministre de la Magie lui-même », dit-il, menaçant.

Arthur sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête en regardant l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Est-il… Il a juste, quoi ? Quinze ans ? S'en est-il sorti… intact ? », demanda-t-elle.

Arthur fronça les sourcils en entendant l'étrange ton de sa voix. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Ils lui ont donné une dose d'adulte », dit-il, « Fudge a refusé de le croire, alors ils lui ont donné la pleine quantité. »

« A-t-il survécu ? », demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Arthur acquiesça.

« Bien… », dit-elle, clairement sur le point d'exclure la question.

« Mais Fudge refuse toujours de l'accepter. Harry Potter est en ce moment même à Azkaban en attente de son jugement », dit Arthur froidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et Arthur vit une pléiade d'émotions défiler sur son visage, avant de se renfrogner.

« Quoi ? Pensez-vous que ce soit _ma_ faute ? Pensez-vous que _ceci_ est de ma faute ? », demanda-t-elle en grognant presque, pointant la Marque des Ténèbres, ses fins bracelets s'entrechoquant dans sa violente gestuelle. « Que voulez-vous de moi, Arthur Weasley, parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer la direction que prennent les choses. »

Arthur marcha vers elle, le visage près du sien.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attends, Miss Skeeter. Des remords ? De la culpabilité ? Vous avez calomnié un enfant et en avez fait une cible. Vous l'avez isolé de ses amis et exploité sa souffrance. Je vous trouve d'une telle obscénité, Miss Skeeter, et il m'épouvante de vous confier _ceci_ », dit-il en pointant le parchemin, « à vos soins. J'ai mis la vie d'Harry Potter entre vos mains. Si de quelque manière que ce soit cette histoire n'est jamais publiée ou n'obtient jamais la crédibilité qu'elle mérite… Voldemort n'est pas le seul à pouvoir faire disparaître les gens. »

Sa voix était parfaitement calme. Remus, Charlie et Bill le regardèrent, interloqués. Il les ignora. Rita Skeeter regarda profondément dans ses yeux et Arthur n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle y vit, mais c'était assez pour qu'elle pèse ses mots.

« Les menaces, Arthur Weasley, ne vous vont pas. Restez avec vos Moldus. Je vais imprimer cette histoire, pas parce que vous le voulez, mais parce que c'est une _information_ », dit-elle avant de reculer, le parchemin serré contre sa poitrine.

Elle regarda l'homme qui l'observait, faisant la moue. Arthur aurait senti sa promesse tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd s'il n'avait pas remarqué le parchemin trembler dans ses mains quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne transplane.

« Mince alors, papa. C'était… nouveau », dit Charlie, fronçant les sourcils.

Remus mit une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur et la serra avant de la retirer.

« Il est temps de partie, messieurs », déclara-t-il.

Arthur acquiesça.

« Vous irez aider Sirius, maintenant ? », demanda-t-il.

Remus répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Bonne chasse », dit Arthur.

Le sourire de Remus était presque celui d'un prédateur et son expression promettait beaucoup de choses. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient plaisante pour Pettigrow.

« Bonne chasse », dit Charlie, serrant chaleureusement la main du loup-garou.

« Bonne chasse », dit Bill qui, en lui serrant la main, tapota gentiment son épaule.

« Prenez soin de votre famille », dit Remus.

« Faites-en de même pour la vôtre », répondit Arthur.

Remus acquiesça, puis transplana.

« Viens papa. Rentrons à la maison. Tu es trempé. Si tu prends froid, Maman nous tuera », dit Charlie en passant un bras affectueux autour des épaules de son père.

Arthur ferma les yeux et sourit. _Molly_. C'était l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Ron lança le parchemin par-dessus sa tête avec exaspération. Il vola jusqu'au plancher et tous ceux assis le regardèrent.

« J'en ai tout simplement marre de toutes ces étranges anomalies des prix que j'ai trouvé », dit-il en redressant ses jambes, s'adossant et forçant sa chaise à s'appuyer uniquement sur deux pattes. Il gémit pathétiquement.

« Anomalies? » demanda Hermione.

« Et dire que, tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que le temps passé avec Hermione te changerait en chou », dit Fred avec admiration. « Bravo, Miss Granger ».

Il se leva et s'inclina légèrement devant celle-ci, se moquant de l'usage de grands mots de Ron, qui lui lança un regard noir.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron ? » demanda Ginny.

Son menton reposait dans la paume d'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre continuait de trier la pile de rouleaux de parchemins. Ses yeux étaient devenus vides, avec la fatigue.

« Ceci », dit Ron.

La chaise retomba sur le sol lorsqu'il lui lança le parchemin dont il parlait. Elle fronça les sourcils un moment en le lisant, puis regarda Hermione qui avait la main levée, anxieuse d'y jeter un œil. Elle avait même commencé à mordre ses doigts intensément.

« Laisse-moi voir », l'implora-t-elle.

Ginny plissa un moment les yeux, puis le lui tendit. Hermione l'arracha rapidement de ses mains et commença à l'analyser de haut en bas.

« Est-ce que tu vois de quoi je parle ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione leva distraitement les yeux.

« Je n'ai rien vu d'anormal », observa Ginny.

Fred et George regardaient maintenant avec un vif intérêt. Percy était revenu de la cuisine à la salle à manger, une théière dans une main et un plat de crêpes de leur mère dans l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Percy en plaçant le pot au centre de la table, ses yeux cherchant une place pour le plat. « _Essaie_ de garder un semblant d'ordre, Ron. Je vais devoir ramasser tout ça quand vous aurez fini. »

Même si Percy le réprimandait plus par habitude qu'autre chose, cela mettait Ron hors de lui.

« Désolé pour tout le _travail_ que cela te cause, Percy. Nous ne voudrions pas te déranger de quelque manière que ce soit… Disons… en sauvant la vie de quelqu'un ? » demanda Ron, le ton cassant.

Même s'il reconnaissait son frère, bien qu'il soit plus que furieux Percy, il essayait aussi de libérer sa frustration et son angoisse sur lui.

« Ron, je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ça, mais est-ce que tu y fais attention ? Sur quoi êtes-vous, Hermione et toi ? » demanda Fred, énervé.

Percy tourna les yeux vers Ron.

« Je parle de _ça_ », dit Ron en prenant le parchemin des mains d'Hermione.

Elle le lui passait déjà lorsqu'il lui avait pris d'un coup sec, et elle lui envoya un regard vexé.

« Plus de thé pour Ron », annonça-t-elle.

Hermione regarda Ron tendre le document à Percy, qui fronça les sourcils en le lisant.

« Je l'ai vu aussi, mais je n'ai pas pensé que c'était quelque chose que nous pourrions utiliser », commenta-t-elle.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire de _quoi _vous parlez ? » demanda George avec lassitude.

Ron leva les yeux, interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas l'air bien ? » demanda Percy avec curiosité.

« Cette _Division Draconienne_ », dit Ron, tapotant le parchemin dans les mains de Percy, levé à côté de lui, « il y a des chargements mensuels, et là il y a _ça_. »

Il pointa un numéro qui fit froncer les sourcils de Percy.

« Je vois de quoi tu parles », dit Percy après un moment, laissant échapper une courte respiration.

« Bonjour », dit Bill en sortant de la cheminée à l'intérieur de la salle à manger. Arthur et Charlie le suivirent rapidement.

« Papa ! » s'exclama Ron en souriant.

Il avait été terrifié en songeant à son père, dehors avec des Mangemorts et des crapules du Ministère de la Magie. Au fond de lui, il _savait_ que son père était un homme compétent, mais il ne renforçait certainement pas une apparence de maturité et de compétence lorsque Ron voyait sa réaction face aux technologies moldues. Cela le rendait protecteur envers lui. Bien sûr il était trop orgueilleux pour aller le serrer dans ses bras. Au moins, il était rassuré que Fred et George ne semblent également soulagés et nonchalants en même temps. Cela pris donc Ron par surprise quand Percy traversa rapidement la pièce, parchemin à la main et vînt serrer son père, avant de se dégager et de tapoter l'épaule de ses deux frères, de soulagement. Bill et Charlie avaient également l'air estomaqués. Percy n'était _pas_ du genre affectueux. Bien que leur expression n'était pas nécessairement ouverte et accueillante, elle n'était pas non plus hostile.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Ron. _S'il vous plaît, qu'il y ait de bonnes nouvelles. Pour _une fois_, qu'il y ait de bonnes nouvelles_.

« Rita Skeeter a _amplement _de preuves. J'espère qu'on pourra le voir publié aussi tôt qu'aujourd'hui », dit Arthur Weasley en serrant à son Percy, avant de se dégager et d'en faire de même avec Bill et Charlie.

« Vous avez bien fait ça, les garçons », dit-il.

Charlie commença à rougir et Bill essaya d'avoir l'air digne en serrant son père. _Laisse tomber_, pensa Ron avec un sourire. C'était beau à voir, quand même. Molly Weasley était plus affectueuse physiquement et en même temps, Arthur était un homme bon et aimant, c'était plus souvent exprimé en mots et en gestes qu'en étreintes. Il disait souvent _cela signifie beaucoup plus pour quelqu'un de _montrer_ qu'il est aimé que de le dire_.

« Merci Merlin », dit Molly de la cuisine. Elle marcha précipitamment à travers la pièce et enveloppa le père de Ron d'une solide étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

« Devrions-nous partir ? » chuchota Hermione à Ron.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda Ginny. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant ses parents.

« Je ne crois pas », dit-elle.

Mais ses yeux écarquillés indiquaient qu'elle était en train de considérer cette option. Arthur Weasley soupira profondément. Son souffle fit lever des mèches folles du chignon de Molly avant qui ne la serre à son tour d'un geste rassurant. Elle se dégagea avec réticence et l'observa tout près d'elle, tenant ses mains entre les siennes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Ron se sentit comme si lui et ses semblables étaient invisibles et qu'il s'introduisait dans un moment très privé de ses parents.

« Peut-être que l'on devrait », dit-il discrètement.

Il commença à se diriger furtivement vers la cuisine,

« Je le suis, maintenant », dit Arthur en lui serrant les mains.

Il ajouta, à l'adresse de Ron :

« Ne part pas, c'est bon. Alors, comment ça se passe, ici ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de suspect ? »

Même si sa voix était pleine d'espoir, son expression était résignée.

« En fait… » commença Ron.

Percy se rapprocha, baissant les yeux sur le parchemin qu'il avait en main. Le visage d'Arthur Weasley commença à s'illuminer, ses yeux brillants d'intérêts.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que c'est. Peut-être que tu peux aider, Charlie », dit Percy en tendant le document à son frère. Charlie le parcourut quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé voir ? » demanda Charlie avec méfiance.

« Ron a repéré quelques curieux prix facturés pour la _Division Draconienne_. Ils sont normalement payés une fois par mois. Je sais que ceux-là le sont. Mais il y a quelques prix anormaux, presque six fois sur cette somme. Je sais que c'est une branche du _Bureau de Recherche et de Restriction des Dragons_ parce que Newt Scamander a terminé la lettre sur les frais mais… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait de nouveaux projets autorisés, maintenant que j'y pense. », dit Percy en secouant la tête. « La section de Recherche obtient généralement plus de liberté financière de toute façon, alors ça ne m'aurait pas alarmé. Pas avec toutes les signatures correctes.

« La _Division Draconienne _n'a que peu de centre d'attention, Percy. Ils ne font des recherches que sur un seul du dragon. De l'anatomie du dragon, pour être précis », dit Charlie.

Ils le regardèrent tous, attendant sa réponse.

« La glande Pyretostium Spiracro », dit-il en souriant.

Ils le regardèrent, battirent des paupières, une fois, puis une fois encore.

« En termes laïcs, Charlie. Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'un jour où tu dirais des mots que je ne peux pas comprendre », ironisa Bill.

Charlie fit semblant de le frapper.

« C'est la glande qu'utilisent les dragons pour cracher du feu », expliqua Charlie.

La brève respiration d'Hermione refléta celle de Ron. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, anxieux, et Ron sentit son cœur commencer à battre bruyamment dans sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? », demanda Arthur à Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que le feu d'un dragon est chaud, Charlie ? » interrogea Ron, réalisant que ses paumes devenaient moites.

« Vachement chaud », répondit Charlie en grattant une marque de brûlure sur son avant-bras.

« Assez chaud pour incinérer des corps humains ? » chuchota Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

« Plus de 1000 degrés Celsius, amplement suffisant », dit Charlie.

La pièce devint silencieuse. Tous se regardaient, estomaqués, complètement immobiles.

« Ça y est », dit Arthur, brisant le silence.

Il fit sursauter Hermione et regarda Ron. Puis, il leva les yeux vers Percy, une discrète lueur ayant remplacé la fatigue dans ses yeux.

« Es-tu autorisé à faire des inspections ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Percy acquiesça, le visage blême.

« Nous n'avons besoin que d'un peu de cendres dans leur équipement. Y as-tu déjà été, Charlie ? Est-ce que tu en connais l'emplacement ? » demanda-t-il.

Charlie secoua la tête.

« Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais je connais quelqu'un qui y va. Je peux lui faire dessiner une carte assez facilement. Ça fera l'affaire ? » demanda-t-il à Percy. Celui-ci acquiesça de nouveau et Charlie se tourna, pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et avança à grands pas jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Votre professeur Snape devrait être capable de déterminer les composantes de la cendre et ainsi, nous aurons une réponse », déclara Arthur en expirant longuement. « Merlin, laissez nous notre chance, finalement ».

Molly l'étreignit une fois de plus, puis prit Ron dans ses bras, un sourire fier au visage.

« Très intelligent, Ronald. Tu as toujours été un garçon si intelligent », dit-elle fièrent en l'engloutissant de son étreinte.

Hermione souriait bêtement et Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire de soulagement lorsque sa mère lui écrasa les poumons. _Il _faut_ que ça soit vrai_. _Salauds_, pensa-t-il. _Tiens bon Harry. On y est presque. Laissez-nous y arriver à temps_, supplia-t-il, peu importe qu'elle divinité l'écoutait._ Laissez-le survivre à ça_.

**À suivre**


	30. Livraison

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **_Remus Lupin_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **27 ; **Traduit : **31 ; **En cours :**32,33

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Blacky_

**&o&**

**_Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur_**

**&o&**

**&**

Bonne lecture ! Et à la prochaine

Onarluca et Eni

**Chapitre 30 : Livraison**

Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant, réalisais-je alors que j'apparus dans un petit cimetière et faisais route vers ma destination. Intuitivement _je sais_ où on me demande de venir, et je réprime mon irritation car l'indication est mesurée par l'intensité de douleur que la Marque inscrit au fer rouge dans mon bras : plus je m'approche, plus ça devient douloureux. Ah, les charmantes touches personnelles de Voldemort... Stupéfiant que cette vie ait pu _un jour_ m'attirer. Tandis que je traverse le cimetière envahi par l'herbe, je vois des voitures moldues garées le long d'une rue, et de douillettes petites maisons joyeusement éclairées de l'intérieur derrière des rideaux tirés dans la bruine du soir. Pas le genre d'endroit auquel je m'attends de _lui_. J'appuie fortement contre la Marque, geste au moins rassurant bien qu'en réalité cela ne fasse rien pour apaiser la douleur. Le temps, bien que typique, a forcé tout le monde à rester chez soi, et j'en suis reconnaissant. Ce n'est jamais drôle de s'efforcer de ne pas se faire remarquer en robes au milieu des jeans et des imperméables moldus, des parapluies et des bottes en caoutchouc.

Je vois ma destination finale, et ne la trouve pas si surprenante. C'est une sorte de grande maison, plus comme un manoir, délabré, avec des fenêtres cassées et des portes défoncées. Je peux voir dans la pénombre que son jardin est envahi d'herbes à un tel degré que la plupart des détails, à proprement parler, de la maison elle-même sont cachés derrière du lierre et des mauvaises herbes. Ironiquement c'est presque la définition classique de ce que les moldus aiment appeler une maison hantée. La pensée d'adolescents idiots se défiant les uns les autres de passer la nuit à l'intérieur me traverse l'esprit quand soudain ma Marque me dit ce qui s'y trouve déjà et m'envoie des frissons à travers les veines. Pourvu que le mauvais temps empêche les imbéciles et les romantiques de s'approcher, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, priais-je.

Mon cœur bat dans ma gorge, comme toujours lorsque je suis appelé. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal de se sentir si vivant quand je sais que je progresse à grands pas si près de la mort, mais c'est pourtant le cas. L'air sent le frais, le jardin couvert d'herbes folles que je traverse me démange de passer les doigts à travers elles, fouillant à la recherche d'herbes et autres ingrédients utiles à mes potions. Les vieux jardins sauvages comme celui-ci sont prêts à donner de nouvelles semences, qui seront bientôt perdues ou oubliées, remplacées par des fruits et des légumes en Technicolor, ces précieuses herbes perçues comme de mauvaises pousses à arracher et à remplacer par de monstrueux jardins de roses. Je frissonne à cette pensée. Argh. Mes pas résonnent bruyamment dans mes oreilles, humides et crissant. Les charmes que j'ai placés sur mes robes me gardent au chaud et au sec, simple spectateur du temps plutôt que sa victime. Quand, au début, j'ai pris le rôle d'espion, j'ai trouvé une corrélation intéressante entre mon choix de vie et un jeu moldu. Tout d'abord, dû à sa référence, je pensais qu'il avait de véritables origines historiques. Ce jeu est la roulette russe : avec un revolver moldu, place une balle dans la chambre et fait la tourner. Met l'arme sur ta tête et appuie sur la détente. Si la chance tourne en ta faveur, tu vis. Mais il y a toujours _cette_ chance. Je devais l'étudier, pour en savoir plus. Quel genre de personne jouerait à un jeu comme ça ? Pourquoi ? En vérité, j'ai été légèrement déçu. Il n'y a pas de preuve concrète des origines de ce jeu, bien qu'il soit apparemment encore joué aujourd'hui. Le plus récent que j'ai pu trouver était un livre écrit dans les années 1930 décrivant la roulette russe, seulement jouée avec cinq balles dans la chambre et un emplacement vide, non pas une balle et cinq emplacements vides. Des jeux complètement différents, n'est-ce pas ? Cela tient plus d'une danse avec le suicide que d'un jeu de chance. Plus je réfléchissais à ça, plus je réalisais que je jouais la seconde version du jeu. J'ai un tir comme vie, tout du moins _un_ avec lequel je trouve acceptable de _vivre_.

Je ne prétends pas m'attendre à traverser ça vivant. Je ne suis pas naïf. Je ne vais pas vivre vieux, avoir de petites bébêtes à soigner, et des petits enfants vigoureux à qui raconter l'histoire de ma vie. Hé. Que leur enseignerai-je... Je ne vais pas mourir dans mon sommeil, ou de causes naturelles. Et quand je mourrai, il y aura _très_ peu de gens à pleurer ma mort. Dans les… peut-être un ou deux. Je vais mourir douloureusement, et jeune. Bien que, certainement, je _donne_ _l'impression_ d'être vieux. Je vais mourir seul, dans de terribles souffrances, avec ma dignité retirée par un Sortilège Impardonnable… et ne pas le regretter un instant.

Parce que la voie que j'avais choisi avant ça n'en était pas du tout une. Les moldus ont une idée du Paradis et de l'Enfer que je trouve amusante, pour la majeure partie. Mais certaines parties sonnent justes pour moi. Il y a certaines personnes dans ce monde qui sont réellement le mal incarné. Certains endroits corrompent naturellement. J'ai rencontré le mal, m'y suis allié et l'ai finalement vu tel qu'il est vraiment. Plus tapageur, plus simple, plus facile, mais _pas_ meilleur. Alors que je passe la porte condamnée qui a été forcée et entre dans le manoir sentant le pourri et le renfermé, je sais que je suis entré dans ce genre d'endroit. Le Mal vit ici, se manifeste ici. Et je me demande, pas pour la première fois et je n'espère pas pour la dernière, si c'est ça. Est-ce que se sera le dernier endroit que je verrai avant de mourir ?

Merveilleux. Je suis aussi mélancolique que le temps. Poussant un soupir, j'effectue plusieurs pas lents à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que personne ne m'a suivi. Je jette un sort de lumière et regarde autour de moi tandis qu'elle apparaît avec un léger crépitement, tenant la poignée de lumière chatoyante dans une main, tenant ma baguette de l'autre. Les ombres sont appropriées dans cet endroit. Je suis entré dans un vestibule colossal, avec un sol poussiéreux et des colonnes en bois richement sculpté qui monte au plafond en un demi-cercle, mettant en avant les toiles d'araignées enveloppant le chandelier en cristal qui parvient encore à réfléchir des centaines de minuscules arcs-en-ciel partout dans la pièce. Les joyeux arcs de couleur spectraux semblent totalement déplacés dans cette relique froide et humide qu'est la maison, comme si les minuscules arcs-en-ciel étaient une raillerie jetée au visage de la haine elle-même. Je lutte pour ne pas rire, et réalise que Dumbledore doit _vraiment_ être en train de déteindre sur moi pour trouver tout ça si amusant.

« En paix avec ton Créateur, Maître des Potions ? » siffle une voix derrière moi, et je sens instantanément la pointe d'une baguette magique s'enfonçant dans mon cou. Seul un homme a toujours été capable de s'approcher de moi sans faire de bruit comme ça. Un homme que j'ai en horreur, que je plains et que je haïs pour ce qu'il est devenu… pour ce que j'ai fait de lui. Sa forme animagus le rend extrêmement silencieux, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'approche subrepticement de moi en me prenant totalement au dépourvu. Qui est le _seul_ à ne me rendre aucunement à l'aise.

« Et le tien, Pettigrew ? Aucun visage heureux attendant de t'accueillir de l'autre côté ? » je réponds, la voix calme et mordante. C'est étrange la manière dont j'ai toujours répondu au stress. Plus ma situation empire, plus je suis maître de moi. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi aussi longtemps comme espion ? Mieux vaut écarter cette pensée avant que je ne me porte la poisse. A ce moment précis, pourtant, il est en train de montrer plus d'agressivité envers moi qu'il ne l'a _jamais_ fait avant, ce qui n'est pas de bon augure.

« Tu es aussi malfaisant que je le suis. Ne me regarde pas de haut avec ce nez crochu, Professeur, que je sache tu es un produit de _lui_ au même titre que moi. Seulement moi au moins je n'ai pas de mon plein gré recherché cette vie » dit-il. Outch. Tout au moins ceci est certainement vrai.

« Tu n'as tué aucun enfant dernièrement ? Cédric était tout à fait la plus extrême menace, n'est ce pas ? » demandais-je, laissant ma haine s'y introduire. Mon dégoût pour la mort gratuite de Cédric m'a aidé à renouveler, plus puissant encore, mon propre désir de défaite de Voldemort. Tellement de morts. Des doigts s'enroulent dans mes cheveux et tirent ma tête en arrière, exposant mon cou. Le bout de la baguette de Pettigrew caresse ma gorge un instant de façon menaçante, de la pointe de mon menton, sur la courbure de ma pomme d'Adam, jusque sur le dessus de ma clavicule. Il appuie à cet endroit, et je peux sentir la baguette se courber sous la tension au moment même où un bleu se forme sur ma peau. Je combats la forte envie d'avaler ma salive.

« Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il y était. » Répond Pettigrew, et je peux sentir son haussement d'épaule. Plutôt nonchalant. Je fronce les sourcils. Il agit en étant extrêmement maître de lui-même. Bien plus que je ne l'ai _jamais_ vu se comporter auparavant. Ca me déstabilise, et je trouve ça difficile de rassembler mes actes suivants. De toute façon, il apparaît que mon temps est venu. Car Pettigrew ne fait rien de lui-même, et ne l'a jamais fait. Il n'est pas décidé, même en faisant un gros effort, mais ses yeux sont toujours vigilants, et parfois je me surprends en train de me demander ce qui lui passe par la tête. J'ai appelé Pettigrew par bien des adjectifs dans cette vie, et continuerai encore, mais jamais par stupide. Jamais.

« Si courageux… Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. » Le raillai-je, la moquerie étant un rappel de ce qu'il aurait _dû_ être, de ceux qu'il avait déçu, de tout ce qu'il avait trahi.

Il me tire presque en déséquilibre par le dos de ma robe, rendant difficile de respirer ou d'avaler. Des frissons parcourent en trombe ma colonne vertébrale et je me démène pour que mon sang-froid ne s'échappe pas face aux sensations étranges qui me traversent brutalement. C'est cette main qu'il possède. C'est celle-là qu'il a placée à la base de mon crâne.

« Il va à Azkaban dès qu'il en a fini avec toi, traître. L'émissaire a déjà été reçu d'un œil favorable. Il vient pour le garçon » dit-il, la voix bizarrement caverneuse. Traître. Ils savent. Comment ? Pettigrew, bien sûr. Je sens la résignation m'envelopper comme un linceul. Oui, aujourd'hui est ce jour. Je suis plus dangereux en combat que Pettigrew, mais avec sa baguette sur ma gorge et son étrange main magique emmêlée dans le capuchon de ma robe… les choses risquent de ne pas bien se passer. A la place j'essaie une autre tactique.

« Tu as été libre, une fois. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » demandais-je, et je le sens marquer un temps d'arrêt à l'authentique curiosité dans ma voix. Je déteste cet homme, mais je sais que je l'ai rendu ainsi. La culpabilité que je porte pour les coups que j'ai assénés, j'y fais face toutes les nuits. Je vois son visage fracturé en sueur, les vaisseaux sanguins éclatant presque à travers la peau au niveau de ses paupières, autour de ses tempes, à sa jugulaire. Le rougeâtre, le pourpre colorant sa chair, de la douleur qu'il a endurée. Des signes révélateurs de mes _compétences_. Mais malgré ce que j'ai fait de lui, choisir de rester est totalement de sa responsabilité. Etant donné tout ce qu'il a sacrifié et le ridicule qu'il doit supporter, même parmi les autres Mangemorts, la raison pour laquelle il est revenu n'a jamais été claire, pas quand _tout le monde_ le pensait mort.

« Il ne se reposera jamais. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il n'abandonnera jamais, jusqu'à ce que je sois mort » chuchote Pettigrew à mon oreille, et je frissonne à la terreur pure dans sa voix. Pas Voldemort. Sirius Black. _Un lâche meurt un millier de fois, un héros ne meurt qu'une seule fois_**(1)**, résonne la citation dans mon esprit. Je ne peux me rappeler qui a dit ça. Combien de fois es-tu mort, Peter ? Tout autant que je méprise cet homme, j'ai dans l'idée que je suis beaucoup plus doué pour faire souffrir que Black ne pourra jamais l'être. Ironique que la personne dans _les bras_ duquel se réfugie Pettigrew soit de loin pire que Black ne pourra jamais espérer l'être.

« Cette peur de la mort ? » demandais-je avec mépris. Parfois, je préfère penser que la mort serait une bénédiction, un soulagement d'être finalement crevé, car mes fardeaux seraient placés sur d'autres épaules. Il y a tellement de choses au-dessus, au-delà de l'appel du devoir.

« Cette peur de lui. La mort… J'ai été mort, ou ne l'avais-tu pas remarqué ? C'est mon châtiment » dit-Pettigrew, et il dépêtre sa main de ma robe pour la brandir devant mon visage. Sa Magie Noire bourdonne de puissance. A quel point un sorcier devient-il plus fort quand il porte un cadeau de Voldemort ? Me demandais-je. Elle luit légèrement dans le faible éclairage, miroitant d'une façon presque hypnotique, laissant une ombre spectrale de sa forme comme la traînée d'une comète dans la nuit.

« Pauvre Peter incompris, regardez ce qu'il est devenu » raillais-je, peu sûr de ce qui me poussait à agir ainsi. Peut-être est-ce ma colère face à sa faiblesse. Ma tête est de nouveau tirée brusquement en arrière, sa main froide et glaciale une fois encore entrelacée dans mes cheveux, et il me tire près de l'endroit où son souffle chaud, rance, caresse le côté de mon visage.

« Survis à la nuit, Maître des Potions, et nous pourrons tous avoir une chance. Si j'ai raison… » dit-il, et s'interrompt alors que des pas vifs se répercutent à travers un couloir sur ma gauche. Qu'est-ce que diable est-ce _ça_ ? Le peu que je peux voir de cette maison est qu'elle est énorme avec des portes qui donnent dans de nombreuses directions différentes. Sortant des ténèbres, s'avance Lucius Malfoy. Il ne se donne même pas la peine d'user de charmes de lumière, se déplaçant aisément dans l'obscurité. Tandis qu'il pénètre mon petit halo de lumière, ses yeux gris luisent étrangement, réfléchissant du rouge comme un animal dans le faisceau épars d'un phare.

« Severus » dit-il, la voix mielleuse, apaisante… déçue. Oui, définitivement mon arrêt de mort est signé.

« Lucius » répondis-je, et je sens mon cœur plonger brusquement dans mon estomac alors que ma baguette glisse de mes doigts. Pettigrew s'éloigne de moi, sa baguette maintenant pointée sur mon dos, et glisse ma baguette dans la poche de sa robe, la tapotant comme pour confirmer qu'elle est en sécurité ici. Ma lumière vacille et meurt, nous laissant dans une obscurité totale pendant un moment. J'écoute la respiration irrégulière de Pettigrew et le léger bruissement des robes de Lucius tandis qu'il se tient à côté de moi. Maintenant ? Dois-je faire un mouvement maintenant ? Non, Pettigrew seul j'aurais pu y arriver. Pas Lucius et lui ensemble… pas sans baguette.

« Pourquoi ? » demande simplement Lucius alors que Pettigrew me pousse en avant, me propulsant dans le couloir d'où vient Lucius. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende Voldemort lui-même dire que je suis un traître, ça peut encore être un stratagème, un piège pour me forcer à me révéler.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » répondis-je, et des torches commencent à s'allumer magiquement tandis que nous avançons davantage dans les entrailles de la maison délabrée, sans aucune fenêtre en évidence pour une fuite facile. Lucius secoue la tête. « Peu importe, Severus. Nos rapports n'étaient jamais francs. Je suppose que j'aurai ma réponse bien assez tôt » dit-il déçu. Nous sommes tous silencieux alors que je suis Lucius, et j'analyse rapidement mes options. Lucius est implacable en combat. Tout de suite, l'évasion n'est pas une possibilité vraisemblable. Par conséquent je choisis à la place d'attendre qu'une opportunité se présente d'elle-même. Je me rends compte que si en effet ce soir est la nuit où ils me tuent, il me faudra rompre le lien avec Potter, ou il mourra avec moi. Merlin, ne le laissez pas être présent quand ils s'exécuteront. Je me stoppe à cette dernière pensée. Quand ? Ce n'est pas bon Severus. _Si_, pas _quand_.

J'aperçois la peinture d'un portrait, décoloré par le temps et l'âge. Ses sujets sont assis bien sagement d'une manière guindée de chaque côté d'un jeune enfant, au faciès solennel et amer. Cette toile répond finalement à la question _où_ suis-je. La Maison des Jedusor. Qui que soit les personnages de cette peinture, ils sont clairement apparentés à Voldemort. Pas étonnant que des voleurs ne l'aient pas pris. Je ne l'aurais pas pris non plus. Je suis bien content d'apprécier mon humour, même si ce n'est le cas de personne d'autre. Bien sûr, l'étranglement de rire inopportun de temps à autre n'est généralement pas une bonne idée au milieu de Mangemorts, alors je me retiens.

La maison elle-même est impressionnante, même dans son état actuel. A l'occasion, des graffitis sont peints en travers des murs, dans les pièces aux plafonds en voûte. Des surnoms ridicules et des messages qui ne possèdent aucune signification pour moi sont écrits, des messages laissés par des adolescents en rébellion contre leurs propres hormones. Le couloir est parsemé à intervalles réguliers de carrés de mur lumineux plus vifs que le reste de sa peinture alentour. A ces endroits des tableaux ont été autrefois accrochés, et je soupçonne que la plupart des choses de _vraiment_ grande valeur ont déjà été volées et pillées de cette maison. Seuls les portraits de famille, plus deux ou trois toiles étonnamment décolorées et laides essayant de se faire passer pour des paysages et des panoramas pittoresques subsistent. Judicieux vandales. Comme c'est approprié à cet endroit. Je suis surpris que les chandeliers en cristal soient intacts. Peut-être personne d'autre que moi n'a pris la peine de lever les yeux. De somptueuses boiseries et des rosaces très ornées sur les murs, des plafonds en forme de coffre dans les plus petites pièces que je traverse, et des masses de livres restent encore. Si _je_ devais piller cet endroit, les livres seraient partis les premiers. De son temps, cette maison a du en effet être splendide pour une maison moldue. Pas de sortilèges d'illusion, juste une simple extravagante opulence. Nous commençons à descendre des escaliers en spirale qui j'imagine étaient pour le personnel par opposition aux membres de la famille.

Pourquoi en effet ? La question de Lucius résonne dans le calme de la maison. Pourquoi suis-je devenu un espion ? Il y a tellement de raisons, mais une leçon en particulier se détache encore dans mon esprit. C'est quand j'ai obtenu ce que je désirais. Une éducation. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, tout ce que je pouvais voir était l'intelligence supérieure, le charisme, le charme de Voldemort, et son esprit mordant. Il était davantage un meneur naturel alors, quand il ne pouvait se reposer sur ses lauriers et dominer par la peur. Il jouait sur nos forces, s'attaquait à nos faiblesses. C'était magnifique à regarder. Il est encore le meilleur que je n'ai jamais vu en Magie Noire, son aptitude naturelle quasiment illimitée. Mais à l'époque il avait une soif de _savoir_ que peut-être seuls Lupin et Granger peuvent égaler. _Ca_ c'est ce qu'il m'a promis. A Poudlard, le savoir était limité à quelques privilégiés, les favoris. Je n'aurais jamais été l'un d'eux. Mais pour _lui_, j'étais un prix. Recherché. Et, oh, comme il était avide d'enseigner !

Avec le recul, je pense qu'il était en permanence dément : c'est juste qu'il contenait sa folie. Elle s'échappait de temps à autre, mais la menace grondante qui hante les rêves de Potter n'a pas commencé de cette manière. Ma prise de conscience de sa démence commença avec un cadeau. Pour moi. J'avais trouvé un tome sur les potions datant de plusieurs siècles, et que j'étudiais avec empressement. Ses incantations étaient obscures et obsédantes, et les potions difficiles remplissaient mon imagination de leur complexité. Ce livre était brillant. Ses subtils mélanges de magie, d'herbe, et de nuances interdites. J'ai toujours adoré les potions, mais celles-ci… Celles-ci étaient magnifiques. Complexes, difficiles. Seul un Maître pouvait les créer, les maîtriser. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de les utiliser. C'est incroyable ce qu'un homme peut se duper quand il y est contraint. Jusqu'où peut-il aller en se mentant à lui-même, pour justifier et trouver une explication logique à ses désirs…

C'était une séduction. Je le vois maintenant. Les potions que Voldemort m'a données à apprendre, à étudier, étaient de plus en plus sinistres, de plus en plus puissantes et denses en Magie Noire. J'ai vu son désir ardent pour mes créations, me suis plongé avec plaisir dans leur élaboration. Je regarde derrière moi et vois aujourd'hui que j'ai toujours su ce que les autres étaient en train de faire. Que les ennemis de Voldemort étaient en train d'être systématiquement tués, même dans le dos. Que les Moldus étaient du bétail torturés et assassinés pour le sport. Mais je me suis voilé la face avec la notion qu'en ce qui me concernait, c'était purement académique. Si je ne participais pas, alors j'étais sauf. Alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter du juste et du mal, stupides notions qu'on avait seulement l'habitude d'enseigner aux enfants. C'était de l'_art_, et qui étais-je pour stopper sa création ?

Il était un Moldu sans abris, empestant la boisson alcoolisée et la saleté. Il paraissait bien plus vieux que je ne pensais qu'il était en réalité. Il avait le visage marqué par des rides et des tâches brunes, et son nez et ses joues étaient roses et parsemées de vaisseaux sanguins brisés. Un buveur invétéré donc. Quand le Moldu suivit docilement Voldemort dans mes appartements, je ne pouvais saisir pourquoi il devrait y être.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mon garçon » dit Voldemort et il procéda à la métamorphose d'une chaise en une table de métal avec des sangles. L'homme était étrangement calme, et je réalisais que Voldemort le contrôlait avec le Sortilège de l'Impérium tandis que le Moldu montait docilement sur la table et permettait aux sangles de s'attacher autour de lui. « Tu m'as demandé de t'enseigner, Severus. C'est l'heure de la leçon » dit-il en se plaçant derrière moi. Je sentis une étrange sensation de flottement distancer mon esprit de ce que je _voulais_ faire. C'était tellement plus facile d'écouter la voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je tenais toujours la fiole de potion que je venais juste de créer dans ma main. Oui, bonne idée. Je m'approchai du Moldu, qui avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts de terreur, plus du tout soumis au sortilège. Ses yeux me frappèrent car ils étaient si… humains. Il est facile d'haïr quelqu'un de loin, mais ce Moldu _était_ quelqu'un. Il avait un nom, et une enfance, et il venait juste de sombrer dans un cauchemar auquel son esprit n'avait probablement même jamais rêvé. Il gémit alors que je forçai magiquement sa bouche à s'ouvrir, et engourdi de choc, je regardais en faisant goutter la sombre potion dans la gorge de l'homme. Brusquement, je repris à nouveau le contrôle. Je ne savais toujours pas si combattre l'Imperium aurait en quelque sorte apaisé ma culpabilité, mais même aujourd'hui je me rappelle la facilité avec laquelle je _lui_ ai cédé le contrôle, l'ai autorisé à prendre les décisions pour moi.

« Je n'ai pas encore créé l'antidote de celle-ci » dis-je. Il gloussa.

« Les potions de Magie Noire sont destinées au péché et à la mort, Severus. Ne t'es-tu pas demandé comment serait-ce en réalité d'en voir une en action ? De voir quelque chose que tu as créée, auquel tu as donné naissance, se réaliser ? » demanda-t-il. En effet. « Tu as créé quelque chose que peu de gens dans le monde peuvent faire. Tu as lu ce que c'est supposé faire. Ne veux-tu pas savoir sans aucun doute si le livre est exact ? » demanda-t-il. A ma honte, oui. Je ne l'aurais jamais dit à haute voix, mais plus j'imprégnais de Magie Noire dans mes potions, plus je désirais ardemment les voir au travail. C'était une démangeaison à l'intérieur de moi, dans mes intestins.

Les yeux du Moldu voltigeaient de Voldemort à moi tandis que nous avions cette conversation. Il comprenait ce que nous disions, mais je soupçonne qu'il pensait que c'était un cauchemar, et qu'il allait se réveiller n'importe quand. Son souffle puait le vin bon marché et les cigarettes, et ses vêtements étaient sales. Sa barbe contenait encore de la nourriture de son repas précédent, et ses mains et ses ongles étaient noirs de crasse. Je pense qu'il était encore un peu saoul, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder mes distances avec lui, comme si sa mauvaise chance était contagieuse.

« Je serais de retour dans une heure, Severus. Amuse-toi bien » dit-il en me laissant avec cet homme. Ma première victime. Quand ses convulsions commencèrent, je sentais la terreur et l'irréalité me submerger. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé est qu'il était peut-être encore temps. Je pouvais être capable de faire l'antidote, si… L'heure suivante défilait et je jetais à l'occasion un coup d'œil sur l'homme qui était maintenant en train de supplier et de crier de façon incohérente dans mes appartements, ses mots devenus incompréhensibles. Je réussis à créer l'antidote, une prouesse en soi. J'ai exécuté d'urgence une potion pour la première fois dans ma vie. J'ai obligé les forces magiques à se lier plus vite qu'elles n'étaient censées le faire, et je crois que j'ai réussi. Je m'approchais de l'homme pour la seconde fois. Il était au seuil. Je ne l'ai presque pas fait à temps. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'administrer l'antidote, une main enveloppa mon poigné et l'écarta du visage de l'homme. Je luttais contre lui.

« Vois, Severus ! Si près du gouffre… Regarde ses yeux » chuchota Voldemort avec déférence. Tandis que je regardais, je pouvais voir que sa santé mentale commençait à se vider de son expression. C'en était trop. Je luttais plus violemment. Il était presque trop tard pour sauver sa raison, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver sa vie. « Pourquoi te bats-tu contre ça, Severus ? Regarde. Regarde son visage. Regarde sa folie. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? » dit-il. Je secouai la tête. L'homme était en train de baver, ses lèvres ouvertes en un cri, mais le son ne sortant plus de sa gorge. De temps à autre des mots dénués de sens s'échappent de lui. Ses yeux roulent, ne se focalisant sur rien. Il agita sa tête, sans se soucier des dommages qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même, se tendant fortement contre les sangles. Il n'y avait plus aucune place dans son esprit pour autre chose que la douleur que ma potion lui avait infligé.

« Lâchez-moi, j'ai fais l'antidote, et je dois voir si ça marche » suppliais-je. Je tentais n'importe quoi pour faire appel à ses sensibilités, pour qu'il me laisse sauver cette vie de Moldu.

« Tu as toujours été si talentueux, Severus. Intelligent, la manière dont tu as forcé l'antidote à fusionner prématurément. Pense-tu que ça marchera ? Même précipité comme il l'a été ? » me demanda-t-il. J'hochai la tête avec impatience alors que l'homme baragouinant devant commençait à respirer de façon irrégulière. Son corps ne pouvait plus contenir le poison. A son passage, il dévorait tout de l'intérieur (à peu près je pense que c'est l'idée)

« Oui » dis-je, une supplication. Il gloussa tandis que le Moldu cessa de respirer pendant un instant.

« Pourquoi, Severus ? Il est déjà trop tard » dit-il, penchant sa tête sur le côté comme un ado perplexe. C'était perturbant.

« Laisse-moi essayer » priai-je de nouveau. Il rit joyeusement et arracha entièrement l'antidote de ma main. Il plaça la fiole sur le côté du visage du Moldu mais ne la versa pas.

« _C_'est sa vie, Severus. Ta potion met un terme à la Mort. C'est splendide. La vie et la mort… » dit-il, penchant sa tête devant le Moldu pendant un moment, puis se relevant et écartant d'un geste la fiole de façon spectaculaire. Abruptement il mit de côté l'antidote et s'empara de ma main. Il la pressa contre le cou du Moldu et je sentis la faible pulsation s'évanouir. La respiration de l'homme n'était plus normale du tout. A la place elle était saccadée et anormale. Alors que je regardai, le Moldu devint anormalement immobile, et je réalisai alors qu'il était mort. Il avait les yeux bleus, je remarquais distraitement. Ils regardaient droit sur moi.

« Je pense que l'antidote aurait marché » dis-je ridiculement. Je me sentis engourdi, et assommé, et malade à l'intérieur. La Marque des Ténèbres, qui avant était une marque de fierté, de rébellion, maintenant brûle. Elle raille mes décisions, mes choix. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre à cet homme à qui j'avais juré allégeance.

« Pourquoi persistes-tu à tourner un œil aveugle sur ce dernier pas ? Si tu n'utilises pas tes créations, tu n'es pas un Maître des Potions, tu es un imposteur. La mort est un art au même titre que la vie. Si tu es réticent à l'apprendre, ton engagement à la connaissance est un mensonge. La vie et la guérison sont uniquement une moitié de l'équation, la douleur et la mort l'autre. Quand tu as tout d'abord été sur le point de donner à ce Moldu l'antidote, pensais-tu vraiment qu'il pourrait juste être Obliviaté et retourner à son ancienne vie ? Aussi pathétique qu'elle l'était, bien sûr » demanda Voldemort, et il attendit ma réponse. Refusant de vomir, j'essayai de dire quelque chose d'intelligible.

« Oui, je le pensais » répondis-je. Il secoua la tête avec tendresse comme amusée par ma naïveté.

« Les Forces du Mal sont fascinantes. Elles nous donnent de minuscules aperçus dans un monde dont personne ne veut admettre l'existence. C'est le royaume de l'inconscient, de l'implicite. C'est où la douleur ne peut être complètement oubliée… jamais. A moins que tu n'aies administré cet antidote seulement dix minutes après sa prise, tu n'aurais pas sauvé la vie de ce Moldu. Pas à long terme. En quelques mois, il se serait suicidé de toute façon. Vois, Severus. Il y a tant encore pour toi à apprendre » dit-il et il tapota mon épaule affectueusement. Certains moments sont si pénétrant, la honte si palpable, que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me lancer à moi-même un Charme de Mémoire.

« Je t'ai donné un jouet, Severus, et tu l'as cassé. Je suis si fier de toi » dit-il, et je réalisai ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa voix débordait d'émotion. Il tapota mon dos une dernière fois et partit. Alors que je faisais face au Moldu sans vie, je réalisais que je venais de tuer un homme. Mon premier.

Lucius ouvre une porte à l'extrémité du couloir, apparemment la salle la plus inaccessible de la maison entière. Arraché à ma rêverie, je réalise que je suis finalement arrivé à destination. Ma Marque des Ténèbres bourdonne. Voldemort est de l'autre côté de cette porte. Pettigrew me pousse en avant, et j'entre. La pièce est remplie de Mangemorts. Probablement quinze en tout. Seulement les plus loyaux ? Leurs visages masqués se tournent pour me regarder comme un seul homme. Oui, je suis cuit.

« Mon fils prodigue » dit affectueusement Voldemort, ses yeux rouges inexpressifs. Il est assis dans un fauteuil à haut dossier qui semble extrêmement similaire à un trône à côté d'une cheminée, le seul éclairage de la pièce.

« Maître » répliquais-je et je m'agenouille péniblement, mes genoux protestant tandis qu'ils se pressent contre le sol de pierres froid. Je sens le pied de Pettigrew sur mon dos et il me pousse en avant, m'étalant tête la première au centre de la salle. Sans baguette et cerné par les Mangemorts. Merveilleux.

« Sais-tu que Queudver est un assez bon conteur ? » demande Voldemort de son siège, le visage animé. Je ne dis rien. « C'est tout à fait fascinant, les renseignements qu'il a fourni. Harry Potter, le garçon-Qui-a-Survécu, a des rêves, tu vois… Il rêve de quand je tue des gens. As-tu entendu cette histoire, Severus ? » demande Voldemort, et je jure qu'il ressemble à un chat jouant avec sa nourriture avant de la tuer. Je reste silencieux. « J'ai mis en doute leur authenticité, bien sûr. Quelle file d'intrigue ridicule. Où irait-elle ? Et elle te représentait, mon garçon, jouant le rôle du traître. Mais toi et moi en avons fait le tour auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous savons où nous en sommes » dit Voldemort. Même avec tous ces hommes dans la pièce, j'aurais entendu voler une mouche. C'était uniquement entre Voldemort et moi-même.

« Maître » dis-je encore, mais je ne suis pas certain de comment procéder. Je ne sais pas.

« J'ai puni Queudver pour son impertinence. C'est de mon Maître des Potions dont nous parlons. S'_il_ était en contact avec le garçon, certainement l'aurais-je su à l'heure qu'il était. J'ai abîmé mon animal de compagnie favori à cause de toi, Severus. Seulement, quand Queudver a insisté pour utiliser une Pensine, j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de croire la mauvaise personne » dit Voldemort, puis il sourit de nouveau. « Mens-moi une fois, honte à toi. Mens-moi deux fois… honte à moi » dit Voldemort, et il tendit sa baguette. « Endoloris » dit-il avec force, et je ne sais rien d'autre tandis que ma réalité se rétrécit de seconde en seconde en moments de douleur. Combien de temps ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Ca pourrait être toute une vie. Mon corps sent comme si il perdait sa forme, entortillé sur lui-même. Brusquement, tout cesse. Mon visage est pressé contre le sol de pierre et je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle. Je semble avoir perdu le contrôle de mes muscles pendant un moment, car tout ce que je peux faire est frissonner inutilement.

« Professeur ! » dit une voix juste à côté de moi. Je me crispe brusquement de surprise, mais personne ne semble le remarquer. Lucius est à présent en train de parler à Voldemort à voix basse, et les Mangemorts discutent entre eux jusqu'à ce que le spectacle recommence. Je force mes yeux à se tourner sur le côté, et je vois Potter allongé à côté de moi. Il semble en mauvais état. Son nez saigne et il y a des bleus sur le côté de son visage.

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? » chuchotais-je. Potter hausse les épaules.

« Les convulsions, je pense » répond-t-il. « Où êtes-vous ? Je ne pouvais pas vous atteindre. J'essayais, je vous le jure, mais je ne pouvais pas. Voldemort est en train de vous tuer. Vous devez sortir d'ici » dit Potter, et j'étouffe un grognement à l'évidence.

« Bonne idée, Potter. Sensationnelle. Comment proposez-vous que je fasse ? » je lui demande. Cette étrangeté de me trouver si ridiculement soulagé de voir Potter ici me frappe. Il fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il essaie faiblement de se relever sur ses mains et ses genoux.

« Le sortilège. Puis-je tenir votre âme pendant un moment ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de vous torturer ? » demande Potter, la voix râpeuse. Comment ce garçon continue-t-il à tenir ?

« Que pensez-vous qu'il fera quand il aura fini ? Me laisser en vie ? » lui dis-je. Potter fronce les sourcils et mords sa lèvre inférieure distraitement. Il tremble tout le temps, et il semble si maigre maintenant. Emacié. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu un poids normal pour commencer.

« Donc je vous protège jusqu'à ce qu'il vous tue, ensuite je vous aide à revenir dans votre propre corps. Ca peut marcher, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il. Je secoue légèrement la tête. Bien. Un peu de contrôle sur mes muscles me revient maintenant.

« Potter, quand il me tuera, vous mourrez aussi à moins que nous mettions fin au sortilège qui nous lie ensemble » lui dis-je. Ses yeux sont d'un tel vert brillant maintenant que ça me donne des frissons. Ou peut-être est-ce la torture. Ca pourrait l'être aussi bien, vraiment. Potter est transparent, car je peux voir la porte, mon échappatoire, _à travers_ lui.

« Vous avez besoin de moi pour faire ça, aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-il. Soulagé qu'il comprenne, j'acquiesce.

« Tout ce que nous avons à faire est dire _'Finite Incantatem'_ exactement au même moment, et c'est fait. Nous n'avons même pas besoin d'une baguette » lui dis-je. Il sourit sincèrement. C'est une réponse plutôt étrange.

« Bien. Parce que je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir aussi facilement. Oubliez ça, Professeur. Nous y sommes ensemble » dit-il d'un ton déterminé. Je suis stupéfait. Quoi ? Que vient-il juste de se passer ?

« Potter, je vais bientôt mourir. Comme vous êtes lié à moi avec le sort d'Albus, vous allez mourir aussi » dis-je dans un chuchotement sifflé. Si qui que ce soit m'a vu me parler à moi-même, je ne peux pas dire.

« Donc je ne peux pas vous aider avec cet espèce de lien que nous avons, alors ? » demande Potter pensivement.

« Comme vous l'avez si clairement énoncé, cet espèce de _lien_ n'est d'aucune utilité ici » répliqué-je, vibrant de colère. Pourquoi, pour une fois, n'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un, personne, mais plus _particulièrement_ lui, qui fait ce que je dis ? Est-ce si dur ?

« Hmmm. Magie… Magie… Je n'ai jamais essayé la magie dans mes rêves comme vous le suggériez. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion » dis Potter à regret, et il regarda ses mains vides. Il était maintenant assis sur le sol et fronçait les sourcils tandis qu'il mordait le côté de sa joue. « Hmmm. Accio baguette ! » dit-il et il regarda autour avec espoir. Rien ne se passa.

« Votre baguette est en ce moment retenue par Fudge. Je doute même que ce soit dans Azkaban » dis-je faiblement.

« Alors comment suis-je supposé _faire_ de la magie ? » Me demande Potter. Je roule des yeux.

« N'avez-vous jamais fait de la magie sans baguette ? » je lui demande d'un ton incrédule. Je grogne presque à l'expression de perplexité qui traverse son visage. « Je prends ça pour un oui » dis-je. Même en tant que spectre, il rougit. C'est bizarre à voir, croyez-moi.

« Oui » consentit-il. « Ok, donc c'est possible. C'est juste comme utiliser une baguette. » demande Potter. Comment puis-je enseigner la magie sans baguette en moins de cinq minutes ? J'en ai besoin de dix au minimum, pensais-je ironiquement. Au moins mon humour est encore intact.

« La baguette magique est une conduite, un chemin pour concentrer les transmissions magiques. Votre corps le fait naturellement, en particulier chez les enfants, mais en devenant plus vieux et plus puissant, vous avez besoin d'isolation contre la magie. Elle grandit en même temps que vous, et sa puissance peut vous brûler totalement si vous ne vous protégez pas » dis-je.

« Ok. Trop tard pour m'isoler » dit Potter, sans se laisser du tout démonter, et il tend sa main devant lui, décidant que l'utiliser comme point de concentration pourrait marcher.

« Potter, vous m'avez écouté ? » demandais-je et je vois avec horreur que Lucius s'éloigne de Voldemort. La torture va bientôt recommencer. La salle redevient silencieuse.

« Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher, Professeur. J'utiliserai les sorts simples. Rappelez-vous juste de _courir_ quand je le ferai, ok ? » me demande Potter.

« Severus… Où en étions-nous ? Ah. Endoloris » dit Voldemort distraitement de nouveau, et je peux entendre Potter à côté de moi tandis qu'il convulse contre le sol de pierres, la réalité s'évanouissant encore une fois. Même alors que la conscience de tout ce qui n'est pas la douleur disparaît, je me trouve obstinément rassuré que Potter soit à côté de moi. Que je ne sois pas seul. Ce n'est pas drôle d'apprendre des choses à propos de soi-même si tard dans le jeu. Je pensais que j'étais en paix avec ce genre de mort, mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas. Je tiens davantage à la vie que je ne l'avais anticipé.

« Expelliarmus ! » tranche le cri de Potter à travers la douleur, et une vague de puissance souffle à travers moi pendant une seconde. Brusquement, la pièce est calme. Je lève faiblement ma tête et vois la salle jonchée des formes effondrées des Mangemorts. Ils gémissent, et les baguettes sont réparties en désordre à travers le sol de pierres. Je regarde Potter. Il est couché sur le côté, haletant fortement. Le sang coule maintenant à flot de ses lèvres.

Fascinant. Je n'ai jamais vu cette sorte de réaction à un premier acte de magie sans baguette. Bien sûr, pour même _être__ essayé_, normalement les étudiants doivent s'entraîner pendant des années. Le périmètre touché est normal, cependant. Sans baguette comme focalisation, le sort est dispersé sur trois cent soixante degrés. Jusqu'à ce que le lanceur apprenne le contrôle, bien sûr. Pour compenser le manque de concentration. Ce qui me surprend est la force du sort. La Magie sans une baguette est mesurée par trois choses : aptitude, talent inné, et volonté. Je soupçonne la volonté de Potter d'être ce qui a fait son sort si fort qu'il était. Comme si son Patronus et la capacité de se libérer de l'Imperium ne témoignaient pas suffisamment, je me rappelle encore une fois l'espoir qu'Albus a placé en lui. Si j'avais assez d'énergie pour articuler, je donnerais des conseils et des encouragements. Et des critiques, bien sûr. Oh, de qui je me moque ? Je critiquerais. Mais à la place, je peux à peine trouver ma voix.

« Potter » dis-je. Il respire bruyamment pendant un instant, les yeux scannant la pièce.

« Il ne me reste que quelques secondes avant d'être libéré de ce rêve, Professeur. Allez-y ! » dit-il. Avec faiblesse, je grimpe sur mes pieds. « Stupéfix ! » murmure-t-il, et le gémissement environnant la salle cesse. Même Voldemort est sur le sol, se chaise renversée sur le côté. Il est inconscient pour le moment, mais je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça durera. Je peux encore sentir les barrières de Transplanage en place, bien qu'elles vacillent à ce moment. Je retourne mon regard à l'endroit où était Potter, mais il est parti maintenant.

Sa magie a soufflé tout le monde dans la pièce excepté moi. Remarquable. J'ai été converti. Espérer a été pour moi une complaisance inutile dont je ne me suis jamais donner la peine. Je choisis ma vie, et advienne que pourra, j'y ferai face. Mais pour la première fois dans ma vie, quelque chose papillonne dans mon cœur. Quelque chose monstrueusement… optimiste. Grand Merlin. Le spectre d'un garçon près de la mort, dont le corps réside dans une cellule de la prison sorcière la plus redoutée sur Terre, vient juste d'assommer Voldemort lui-même et son groupe de Mangemorts. Ne me dites pas qu'après tout ce temps, Dumbledore avait raison au sujet du garçon ?

Je m'approche de Pettigrew prudemment. Il est parfaitement immobile, la respiration paisible. Je tends faiblement ma main pour atteindre ses robes et ainsi ma baguette. Sa main s'empare brusquement de mon poigné. Sursautant, je suis trop faible pour me libérer de sa poigne. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« J'avais raison » me dit-il. Je regarde autour de nous. Est-ce que les autres se réveillent ? Pourquoi Voldemort n'est-il pas déjà conscient, si Pettigrew l'est ? Il voit mon expression perplexe et lève un sourcil. « J'ai levé quelques boucliers, juste au cas où. Personne d'autre ne s'attendait à ça. Relaxe. Tu as encore une demi-heure ou quelque chose comme ça, et d'ici là les barrières de Transplanage seront complètement abaissées. Ils se garderont bien de même essayer de te trouver. Ils vont à Azkaban de toute façon » me dit-il. Je le regarde fixement, choqué, tandis que ma baguette magique glisse dans ma paume. Il vient de me la donner. Suis-je conscient ? Peut-être est-ce un rêve, parce que ceci n'arriverait certainement pas dans la vraie vie.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je stupidement. Pas une de mes questions les plus subtiles. D'habitude, j'articule davantage après une séance d'Endoloris, mais je pense y avoir été soumis plus longtemps que je ne l'ai été en de nombreuses années.

« Harry connaît-il la nature de la Magie Noire ? » me demande Pettigrew alors que je fixe toujours ma baguette. « Est-ce qu'on la leur a déjà enseignée ? Je suis incapable de me rappeler quelle année ils nous l'ont enseignée » dit-il distraitement, et je me force à recentrer mon attention sur lui. De quoi est-ce qu'il est en train parler ? Je me concentre sur la question, plus difficile que ça ne devrait.

« Non » dis-je après un moment.

« Alors _tu_ dois lui enseigner » dit Pettigrew d'un ton insistant, regardant profondément dans mes yeux, essayant d'imprimer… quelque chose en moi. Je suis trop fatigué pour savoir quoi. Pettigrew relâche mon poigné et dit avec passion, « Tu dois lui faire comprendre, Severus. C'est le prix de ta liberté. » Je peux vivre avec ça. J'acquiesce. Il se détend et me regarde, attendant. Bien.

« Stupéfix » dis-je, et il sourit de nouveau tandis que le sort le frappe. Je me tourne vers la porte et sort en trébuchant. J'ai mémorisé le chemin à l'aller, mes pas prennent donc en conséquence la direction inverse. Après un nombre de marches ridiculement important, je prends finalement une profonde inspiration d'air frais. Je suis libre. Je suis vivant. Et tant pis si, malgré tout ça, je ne me sens pas sacrément _joyeux_. Peut-être que je suis devenu fou et que je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je ne peux pas marcher correctement, et je titube comme un ivrogne. Mes membres hurlent encore de douleur et de fatigue, et tout ce à quoi je pense est, je suis libre. Ils savent que je suis un espion. Je n'aurai jamais à reprendre cette vie. Je n'aurai plus jamais à faire semblant… Advienne que pourra, ma vie en tant que Mangemort est fini, et je dois réprimer le désir de siffloter un air enjoué. Je dois une Dette de Sorcier à Potter et Pettigrew. La vie peut-elle être plus surréaliste ? Maintenant sauver la vie de Potter en retour… Encore.

Tu n'as pas intérêt à crever, Potter. Tu ne resteras pas là-bas encore longtemps, promets-je, et je suis stupéfait de l'émotion qui m'investit à la pensée de le libérer. Je décide de ne pas poursuivre davantage ce cheminement de pensées. Trop d'émotions en une journée me donnent des brûlures d'estomac. Socrate dit qu'une vie non examinée ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Un poème commence à courir dans mon esprit, un que j'ai appris il y a bien des années, et qui semble bizarrement approprié. A ce moment, je m'accroche au rêve que j'aurai assez d'énergie pour prévenir Dumbledore à propos d'Azkaban. Qu'il secourra Potter à temps, et peut-être… juste peut-être… que nous pouvons gagner cette guerre.

_Encore ah ! Pourquoi devraient-ils connaître leur destin,_

_Puisque ne vient jamais trop tard le chagrin,_

_Et que le bonheur s'envole trop vite ? _

_La réflexion détruirait leur paradis._

_Où l'ignorance est félicitée, être sage est folie._

**À suivre**

**(1)** (ndt : Shakespeare)


	31. Le Coeur de la Tempête

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **_Remus Lupin_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patti_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **27 ; **Traduit : **31 ; **En cours :32**, 33( tout est entre les mains de Magyre, Patti et Nomade, (**dont nous avons plus de nouvelle)**)

( **EN**** PAUSE**, puis plus de chapitre !!) Désolé !!

**&o&**

**_Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur_**

**&o&**

Aujourd'hui, Paradise Of readers fêtes ces 3 ans d'existence !

Et pour cela nous vous offrons un chapitre, voir deux, de nos fic, vous pourrez aussi avoir le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle histoire qui est presque fini de traduire : A moment in time !

Malheureusement suite au silence de certaines de nos traductrices, certaines de nos fics seront retardé. ( Go with the tide (chap 21, Tome1), plus jamais seul plus jamais(chap 32)).

Je profite de ce moment pour vous informer **que je quitte, aujourd'hui même, le groupe.**

Je serai remplacé par **Syt**** the Evil Angel, **qui fera, j'en suis sûr, un excellent travail.

Ne vous en faites pas, bien que je quitte le groupe je resterai dans son ombre. **_Ceci est donc ma dernière new's !_**

Ce fut un plaisir et aussi une torture de m'occuper de ce groupe.

Eni et toi Syt, je vous souhaite énormément de courage et de patience !

Ha au faites, avant de vous laissez lire, je précise que je ne quitte pas Ff, je vais me remettre à écrire et m'occupé d'édition de scan chez Aininatte et Passion fruitée. (Que je quitterai aussi dés mes projets finis).

Onarluca

**&**

**_Bonne anniversaire Paradise Of Readers !!_**

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 31**

Sirius n'était pas sûr à partir de quand d'autres souvenirs commencèrent à remonter à la surface. Cela pouvait être il y des jours ou même il y a des semaines pour tout ce qu'il savait. Mais une fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, et qu'ils avaient commencé à se matérialiser, il les avait saisis avidement comme un homme affamé saisit de la nourriture. Ils étaient des bijoux précieux, des pensées oubliées et des moments de bonheur, de machiavélisme, de joie, d'amitié. C'étaient des moments brefs du temps où les choses étaient _correctes_, quand la vie valait le coup et l'amitié plus importante que l'air que l'on respirait. Il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi, _maintenant_, au milieu d'une douleur si profonde et d'une telle perte, sa mémoire les fasse remonter, mais cela lui avait fait quelques étranges révélations.

Il passa quelques jours à courir après Pattenrond. Hier ils étaient entrés dans la forêt, dont il ne pouvait pas en voir la fin, un sous-bois épais coupant sa fourrure et frappant son dos si fermement qu'il pinçait sa peau quand il poursuivait le Flaireur toujours évasif.

Chaque soirée, juste après le crépuscule, Pattenrond ne se déplaçait plus. C'était comme s'il décidait que Sirius ne pouvait pas voyager plus loin et le forçait à se reposer pour la nuit. Le repos était la chose la plus éloignée de l'esprit de Sirius, mais comme il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Flaireur suivait à la trace … il n'y avait aucun parfum ou trace qu'il pouvait discerner … il était forcé de le suivre.

Son corps avait depuis longtemps arrêté de protester. Il avait repoussé ses limites au-delà de la normale, et c'était seulement par sa volonté qu'il suivait Pattenrond. Ses pattes étaient contusionnées et coupées, et des éclairs de douleurs s'abattaient sur ses jambes puisqu'il courrait. Mais les plus grandes menaces, outres les blessures, étaient la fatigue et les larmes. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir hier dans la nuit, et le sol épais de la forêt imbibé d'eau semblait être un calmant pour ses pattes douloureuses, une sensation délicieuse de fraîcheur accueillie et savourée. Aujourd'hui il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à pleurnicher lorsqu'il courrait, sa langue se pendant ridiculement, couverte d'un film épais ; signe d'une déshydratation certaine qui indiquait qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour boire même dans les flaques d'eau de pluie fraîche autour de lui.

Quand il partit après Pattenrond, les souvenirs _juste_ _après_ le Halloween fatidique commençaient à resurgir dans son esprit. Le traitement brutal des Aurors lorsqu'ils l'avaient escorté directement à Azkaban. C'était clair dès le début qu'il n'y aurait _pas_ de procès. Ils l'avaient forcé à transplaner au point de départ dans la baie. Les morts de la nuit et ses crises de rire fou s'étaient il y a longtemps transformés en sanglots de désespoir. Il avait eu très envie de mourir … même du baiser du Détraqueur et avait été profondément déçu ne pas l'obtenir. Tout était entièrement de _sa_ faute et les gémissements solitaires du bébé, d'Harry effrayé au milieu des décombres de Godric Hollow, hantaient Sirius avant même que les Détraqueurs ne se soient tenu devenu lui.

C'était un son dont Sirius savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse. Les cris d'Harry pour ses parents ne seraient plus contrés par le rire et les baisers, par des bras le tenant fort et le soulevant, le serrant pour que le bien-être chasse ses craintes. Bien sûr, seules les plus terribles peurs de Sirius montraient la douleur, l'abus et la négligence que la perte de ses parents avait vraiment apportés à Harry.

Sirius _savait_ qu'Harry avait été abusé depuis plus d'un an. C'était évident avec toutes ses cicatrices qu'il portait, de voir que la douleur et la culpabilité étaient acceptées si aisément. D'abord, Sirius ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry avait refusé d'admettre les abus. Cela semblait absurde, vraiment, avec toutes les preuves du contraire. Harry avait juste nié et fait référence à d'étranges accidents moldus, malgré le mensonge évident que ses parents eux-mêmes avaient obligé Harry à dire à quiconque lui posait des questions. Cela mis en colère Sirius jusqu'à ce que Remus l'ai finalement calmé.

« Pourquoi ne l'admet-il pas ? » avait demandé Sirius, frustré et exaspéré.

« Il l'admettrait, s'il pensait que tu le peux aussi, Sirius. Maintenant que son secret est découvert, je ne pense pas que ce soit le vrai problème. » Répondit Remus.

« Alors quel est son problème ? » Demanda Sirius. Personnellement, il voulait secouer cet idiot d'Harry. Cela semblait si étrange qu'Harry mente sur ça, et cela dérangeait Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Toi »

« Et pourquoi dis tu ça ? » Grogna Sirius.

« Qu'est-il bon de faire ? Ça ne changera pas le passé et ne servira juste qu'à nous faire nous sentir encore plus mal que nous ne le sommes déjà. Il préférerait l'action à cela. C'est ce que tu dois faire » dit Remus solennellement. Sirius ne pouvait pas croire que son ami préconisait que Harry ne dise pas la vérité.

« Je suis peux être légèrement fou, Lunard, mais accepter des mensonges n'a jamais fait que les choses aillent mieux » Dit Sirius.

« Tu as raison. Il viendra un moment où il devra en parler, et tu devras limiter tes instincts pour ne pas attaquer ses parents. La maison sentait les abus, Sirius. Je comprends ton besoin de savoir. Mais il intervient trop tôt. Laisse-le gérer ceci une autre heure, un autre jour. Il choisit ses batailles, Sirius. Laisse-le » dit Remus.

Regardant derrière lui, Sirius comprit quelle bataille Harry voulait le plus gagner. La liberté de Sirius. Cette réalisation lui avait fait se sentir très petit et crier jusqu'à ce que sa folie se soit enfuie. Harry voulait que la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort soit entendue, mais il voulait aussi disculper Sirius et ce souhait était presque réalisé.

Ce temps précieux qu'il avait eu depuis ses retrouvailles avec Lunard avait ouvert les yeux de Sirius sur plusieurs qualités profondément effrayantes qu'il avait. Sirius les avait acquises avec douleur et regret, mais alors que les leçons de vie étaient parties … durant les douze années il avait seulement appris cela. _Ne pas croire en Queudver._ Il ne pouvait même pas prétendre que la leçon devait être avoir plus de foi en lui alors il essayait de capturer Peter après tout.

Lunard avait toujours été naturellement reclus, donc il ne comptait pas dans les calculs de Sirius, mais la plupart des personnes de l'âge de Sirius avaient eu une pléthore d'expériences dans la vie et les moments où ils avaient grandi. Aimer, gagner et perdre, les décisions qui devaient être plus sérieusement réfléchies … Les amitiés, les anciennes comme les nouvelles, la carrière, la possibilité de changer et la chance toujours présente de se cultiver et d'apprendre. Sirius était plutôt … rachitique dans ce secteur là et il avait commencé à en devenir de plus en plus conscient quand il avait commencé à différencier ses vrais sentiments des retours en arrière causés par Azkaban.

Quand il avait perdu Harry et avait imaginé ce qu'il devait être pour lui à … d'abord l'interrogatoire et ensuite plus tard dans le bateau sinistre vers Azkaban … Sirius avait dû reconnaître que la douleur hurlante dans sa poitrine n'était pas juste l'amour, mais un _besoin_. Il avait besoin d'Harry, avec toutes les fibres de son être et il ne l'avait pas compris jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parte.

Harry avait besoin de Sirius. Il _voulait_ vivre avec lui. Il avait été sauvé par Sirius, éloigné de ces terribles parents. Et pendant ces sinistres moments dans les heures sombres où Harry se réveillait, terrifié d'être de retour chez les Dursley ou secoué par les visions terrifiantes dont Voldemort le forçait à être témoin, il ne pouvait même pas parler, il avait laissé Sirius le tenir dans ses bras et le bercer pour dormir. Il avait fait que Sirius aie envie de ressembler à un être humain de nouveau … et le sentiment était puissant. Sirius avait eu quelqu'un qui se souciait de sa vie, qui l'aimait …, mais jamais il n'avait était nécessaire.

Sirius passait tellement de temps à se haïr dans cette terrible cellule, avec le souvenir des cris déchirants d'Harry, une berceuse amère face aux visions des corps de James et de Lili, étendus sur le sol comme des déchets négligemment jetés. Quand il avait découvert qu'en devenant Patmol les effets des détraqueurs … Sirius avait résisté à se transformer d'abord. Il ne méritait pas la paix ou un sursis à son chagrin. Il ne s'était pas soucié d'avoir ou non un procès et avait essayé à plus d'une occasion de provoquer les Détraqueurs dans une tentative de recevoir le Baiser.

Durant les années suivantes, il en avait amèrement voulu à ses camarades de cellule qui étaient devenus fous. Il était étrange de les écouter, dériver loin. Dans la folie, le bonheur pouvait parfois être gagné. Il attirait les Détraqueurs comme la lumière un papillon, car ils drainaient n'importe quel type de bonheur, la terreur que la folie pourrait engendrer amenait leurs punitions à des niveaux entièrement nouveaux. Sirius avait vu des Détraqueurs qui à plus d'une occasion berçaient leurs victimes comme des enfants dans leurs bras comme le charabia bredouillé des résidents se dissolvaient en des halètements et des glougloutements. À la fin ils n'avaient même pas besoin du Baiser pour quitter une cosse entièrement vide.

_Pourquoi_ avait-il encore sa raison ? Sirius compris les ramifications, mais ne pouvait pas comprendre _pourquoi_. Il avait pensé à cela comme un autre moyen qu'avait la vie pour le punir de ses échecs. _Si seulement_ il avait eu plus confiance en lui. _Si seulement_ il avait eu confiance en Remus au lieu de Peter. Sirius avait compris l'argument de James pour Lunard, mais rétrospectivement il ne voyait pas comment cela aurait pu marcher. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Lunard de se comporter comme un loup-garou de toute façon, même si techniquement il était une Créature des ténèbres et donc attiré par le pouvoir de Voldemort.

Sirius avait finalement cédé au besoin occasionnel de se transformer en Patmol pour rester en vie. Ce n'est que grâce à l'article de presse, le magnifique et extraordinaire hasard du destin qui mettait Queudver _exactement_ sur ses genoux, qu'il avait compris pourquoi il avait toujours sa raison. Bien que sa vie fût une demande de pardon, le besoin de justice, de vengeance n'y était pas. _Ceci_ était la raison de son aveuglement : pourquoi il était vivant et intact, et la possibilité d'égaliser le score avait fait que les Détraqueurs avait étaient proche de _le_ bercer.

Mais Harry … Harry avait tout changé. Ce n'était plus de la vengeance désormais … bien qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de dire que Sirius voulait tuer Peter mais cela n'était plus le seul but de sa vie. Mais la promesse d'un avenir … avec Harry …

Sirius savait que cela prendrait longtemps pour qu'Harry en guérisse. Il arrivait à peine à faire face aux rêves dans son état. Il essaya d'oublier les mots de Remus comme il décrivait le visage défait d'Harry la première fois où il avait rencontré un Détraqueur.

« As-tu entendu les cris ? » avait demandé Harry. Ses parents. Il revivait le décès de ses propres parents. _Ne pense pas à cela, Sirius_. _Ne pense pas à ce qu'il doit revivre maintenant. Concentre-toi. Chemin humide, bruine froide, Pattenrond devant. Attrape-le, toi, balourd_. Sirius sortie de sa rêverie, regardant autour de lui avec surprise. Il semblait être dans un cimetière. _Quand la forêt a-t-elle fini ?_ Plutôt effrayant. Il n'avait pas noté cela. Sirius lançât un regard furieux à Pattenrond, qui ne semblait pas plus essoufflé que s'il parcourait simplement la grande salle de Poudlard l'après-midi. _Dégoûtant_.

Comme Sirius courrait à travers un chemin, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un cimetière. De très vieilles pierres tombales étaient dispersées en de petits blocs, le témoignage de familles enterrées ensemble. Il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. La plupart des pierres tombales étaient très vieilles et avaient survécu, avec des vignes vierges et des roses sauvages qui s'étaient enroulées autour d'elles, délibérément plantées il y a des années. Lentement la croissance sembla être plus faible et Sirius se rendit compte qu'il devait être maintenant dans la section la plus récente. Un parfum familier attira son attention avec l'intensité d'un bouton d'éclairage.

_Cette odeur ! C'est Peter._ Les pattes sanglantes de Sirius grattèrent la terre humide comme il faisait une halte, désireux de sentir d'autres choses. _C'est pour cela que j'ai suivi Pattenrond ? Si oui, j'aurais du sentir une odeur aussi vieille. Mais ce n'est pas récent du tout. Que se passe-t-il ?_ Sirius reniflait profondément le gazon, permettant à sa forme d'Animagus de déchiffrer le puzzle que son esprit essayait de comprendre.

_C'est Peter, mais ce n'est pas frais. Cela date de plusieurs mois. Cela n'a pas de sens._ Une vielle trace ne donnait aucun espoir à Sirius de trouver Pettigrow dans un avenir proche. Une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans son esprit alors que Pattenrond debout de l'autre côté du cimetière, voulait clairement qu'il le suive_. Tu es entrain de me signifier que ce n'est pas cette piste qu'il faut suivre ? Bien. C'est ok… Mais une piste que je peux sentir va dans cette direction, _Sirius dirigeait ses pensées vers le chat, bien qu'il sache que Pattenrond ne l'aurait pas compris même s'il avait aboyé.

Sirius commença à suivre le chemin que Queudver avait pris et grognait alors que ses poils à l'arrière de son cou se levaient. Il n'était même pas conscient du grondement profond qu'il avait fait quand son flair avait capté le parfum de quelqu'un d'autre … À sa suite, Pattenrond sifflait, mais Sirius ne l'avait pas noté. Il venait de capter une odeur familière qui lui semblait venir de Poudlard, un adolescent dont Sirius ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur … et Harry.

_Quoi ? Harry ?_ Sirius se figea un instant comme il essayait d'empêcher son esprit de partir dans de folles prédictions. Il tenta de reprendre sa concentration brisée pour essayer de se focaliser sur la tâche qui était à portée de sa main. _Le parfum date de plusieurs mois. C'est évident._ Avec toute cette pluie, il était étonné que tout ne soit pas déjà disparu. Seulement le fait que de fortes émotions laissent une marque plus indélébile permettait à Sirius de le trouver. Sirius pouvait sentir facilement la sueur et la douleur des deux garçons, mais particulièrement celle d'Harry. L'odeur de Peter était de la terreur brute. Sirius ferma les yeux comme il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que son nez lui disait.

_Harry était ici, stressé et saignant._ Sirius regardait attentivement autour de lui_. Il a dit que le Portoloin l'avait amené dans un cimetière._ _Jedusor,_ Sirius observa du coin de l'œil pour lire sur les pierres tombales dans la lumière déclinante, cherchant le nom. _C'est ça. Il devrait y avoir une pierre tombale au nom de Jedusor quelque part par ici. Ce serait là où ils l'avaient attaché._ Sirius s'arrêta sous le choc. Il avait trouvé l'endroit où Voldemort était revenu. Cela devait être l'endroit où Harry avait été amené après la Troisième Tâche. Sirius regarda dans la direction où était Pattenrond précédemment. Maintenant il était parti.

_Malédiction ! Où es-tu parti, maintenant, maudit Flaireur ? J'ai trouvé là où il s'est … Pas que je sois sûr que ce soit ce qu'il me faut maintenant… Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le chaudron qu'Harry m'a parlé. Harry, _dit Sirius, mais au lieu de cela il sorti une plainte comme il sentit le parfum de la mort. Le parfum de l'autre garçon avait brusquement changé … avec ses sens animaux il avait immédiatement compris. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de déguiser cela. _C'est là où Cédric est mort, alors_, Sirius pensât que c'était le stress et la douleur dans l'odeur d'Harry, même des mois après, cela le choquait encore. _Choc. Il était en état de choc._ Sirius ne l'avais jamais dit à Harry, et ne le dirait pas s'ils survivaient à ceci, mais en tant qu'Animagus chien il pouvait clairement lire les émotions des gens par leur odeur. Des choses que les gens cachaient normalement tout a fait adroitement. Cela aidait Sirius à s'assurer que rien ne lui échappait, considérant combien Harry était doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments.

La terreur de Queudver laissa une saveur amère dans la bouche de Sirius. Etait-il terrifié par lui ? Il se demandait distraitement si l'homme qu'il détestait était presque plus mauvais que Voldemort. _Tu viens juste de tuer un garçon innocent et je ne sens pas d'allusion à des remords, bâtard. C'est tout à fait toi, n'est-ce pas ? Personne d'autre n'entre dans ce petit esprit qu'est le tien. Ces brillantes, débrouillardes excentricités sont tiennes. Tu n'es pas distraits, tu ne t'en ais même pas souciées. Les anniversaires manqués, les promesses commodément oubliées …_

_« C'est bien, Sirius. Peter fera un brillant Gardien du Secret. Bah, il oubliera où nous sommes et personne ne nous trouvera jamais. Nous y resterons toute la vie ! » _La voix gaie de James se répercuta dans la tête de Sirius.

Le souvenir rendit Sirius nauséabond, mais avec une morbide curiosité il suivit la trace de Queudver. La crainte d'Harry et la résignation … avaient un goût amer sur la langue de Sirius comme il regardait fixement sous le choc la pierre tombale. _C'est cela. Là où Peter coupa le bras d'Harry. Cette maudite coupure ne guérira-t-elle jamais ?_ C'était facile de couper et jamais simple de réparer correctement.

Sirius tressailli au souvenir du bras d'Harry, essayant de l'empêcher de détourner et cacher son visage. Harry avait horreur de montrer sa douleur. Il l'enfouissait en lui jusqu'à ce que seulement ses yeux trahissent ce qu'il ressentait, mais il le révélait rarement. Sirius savait instinctivement ce qui dévorait Harry de l'intérieur. _Ha, malédiction. Beugler, crier, brailler, hurler à l'injustice de tout. C'est injuste! Pourquoi moi ?_ Pour toutes ces choses Sirius n'arrivait absolument pas à exprimer ce problème, il avait désespérément voulu voir une réaction en Harry.

Les émotions de Sirius étaient rarement un mystère, comme Lunard pouvait en certifier. Seulement durant les années suivantes, depuis Azkaban, la douleur s'était transformée en quelque chose d'autre. Une fois que les Détraqueurs induisaient des souvenirs, les souvenirs d'Azkaban commençaient à hanter ses rêves.

Le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers, le bruit du grattement constant du sable et du sel contre les pierres. Parfois il semblait à Sirius que la nature elle-même essayait désespérément d'amener la minuscule île dans l'oubli. _Faites-nous cette faveur._ L'odeur de bois moisi, de poisson mort pourrissant sur les rivages. Les carcasses occasionnelles _des géants_ vivant dans la mer se décomposant simplement là où ils tombaient, amenés à terre avec les plus violentes tempêtes qui assaillaient l'île en hiver. Sirius savait exactement combien de temps cela prenait pour que la chair disparaisse, dévorée par les mouches et les éléments, avant que cela arrête de sentir. Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il reste seulement l'os, blanchi et fragile.

Seulement dans les rêves de Sirius, au lieu de la carcasse d'un cachalot, c'était le corps d'Harry qui était jeté à terre. Le reste du rêve, Sirius était forcé d'observer les yeux sans vie du garçon le regardant fixement comme les gouttes de pluie les remplissaient, presque comme si c'étaient des larmes silencieuses descendant en glissant du visage d'Harry. Sirius se forçat afin d'éloigner l'arrivé de ce rêve. _Assez !_

_Alors, tu as trouvé là où il s'est levé et tu as trouvé l'odeur de Peter. Pattenrond a disparu … Et maintenant ? _Sirius réfléchit. L'odeur de sang remplit ses narines, beaucoup de sang. _Le sang de Peter. Tu as coupé ta propre main pour ce monstre. Je ne comprends pas,_ pensa Sirius, secouant la tête. A quelques pas de là, il put voir les marques d'un feu.

_C'est ici qu'il y avait le chaudron._ Le gazon aplani avec un léger creux, nota Sirius. _C'était chaud, très._ Tournant son attention uniquement vers ce que lui disait son flair, il ferma les yeux. _Quelles odeurs étranges il y a._ _Il n'y a aucun moyen que je sois capable de faire la liste des ingrédients qu'il y avait dans le chaudron … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent en grand de nouveau. _Oh …_ Cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait que cela était. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!_ Sirius se senti en alerte comme il suivait la trace de Peter au bord des marques de brûlé.

Brusquement, l'odeur de Peter changeât. _La douleur ne fait pas cela. La douleur et la violence apportent seulement des modifications provisoires … et les restes d'odeur sont fondamentalement les mêmes. Seule la mort change cela de manière permanente._ Sirius estima que la panique montant en lui était une menace pour ses pensées et il ne pouvait même plus suivre une trace vers sa source. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette odeur qui lui rappelait quelque chose, et cette révélation l'effrayait, faisant battre très fort son cœur dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Enfer sanglant. C'est un changement permanent en lui … Peter. Il ne sent plus comme Peter. Il est différent et … J'ai déjà senti cela auparavant !_

Sirius se changeât brusquement en humain, haletant cherchant son souffle pendant qu'il s'effondrait à genoux. Ses mains étaient en sang et coupées, enduit de taches de boue et d'herbe. Il avait déjà senti ceci avant. Au Terrier. Alors qu'Harry était là-bas. _Oh mon Dieu. Il était là-bas. Il était là-bas, espionnant, et nous ne l'avons pas su. Naturellement il pouvait y arriver. Stupide, Sirius, il a vécu là-bas, dans l'intérêt de MERLIN. Les salles sont seulement pour ceux qui ne sont pas les bienvenues. En même temps, Croûtard était pratiquement un membre de cette maudite famille._

D'un air fatigué, Sirius trébuchât, combattant la nausée assez longtemps pour s'éloigner de la pierre tombale des Jedusor vers un groupe de buisson et d'herbe sèche. Ici il avait essayé de protéger Harry tout ce temps, et Queudver était toujours capable de revenir au Terrier.

_Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps Pettigrow sait-il ? Il doit savoir pour les rêves. Et il doit savoir pour la connexion à Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que Peter sait encore ? Était-il là quand Harry est intervenu réellement dans un rêve ? Sait-il déjà que le ministère de la magie a Harry ? Savent-ils qu'Harry est à Azkaban ? Si Voldemort sait au sujet des rêves, peut il les employer pour nuire à Harry encore plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait ?_

Les questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Sirius, l'accablant d'un échec complet et total. Il n'avait _encore_ pas pu protéger Harry. C'était simplement trop. Il tombât de nouveau à genoux et poussât un gémissement de désespoir quand retenti un son étranger à ses oreilles.

_Crack_

Sirius essaya de se calmer au bruit d'une branche cassée. Quelqu'un était dans le cimetière avec lui. Immédiatement il se transforma de nouveau dans sa forme d'Animagus, abruptement activée par l'adrénaline. _Qui est ici ? J'espère que c'est toi, fils de…_

Le parfum qui arrivât jusqu'à lui était emplit d'arômes différents, sueur et douleur. Seulement un homme sentait comme un apothicaire ambulant, et avec énervement Sirius se retourna_. Severus Snape. Quelle joie de le rencontrer ici. Alors pourquoi es tu ici cette nuit ?_

La fureur et l'abandon permirent à Sirius d'ignorer les trous évidents dans sa théorie. Il n'y avait _aucunes_ possibilités qu'Harry puisse s'être laissé approcher par Snape, et Harry aurait dit à Dumbledore si Snape y avait été. Mais Sirius ne s'en souciait pas. Quelle était la chance que le supposé _espion_ de Dumbledore se soit avéré être justement au même endroit où Voldemort était revenu à la vie ? Le fait qu'il soit un _espion_ était presque toujours un point de désaccord.

La figure masquée en noir se déplaçât dangereusement pendant qu'il traversait le cimetière. Snape trébucha fréquemment, et était assez distrait. Il n'avait même pas entendu que Sirius se rapprochait de lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur lui, il prit appuis et se projeta sur Snape.

« Ooooof » dit Snape comme il reçut le corps lourd et recula de quelques pas en trébuchant, sa tête cognat le sol alors qu'il tombait. _Cela semble douloureux_, pensa Sirius avec satisfaction. _Bien. J'espère qu'il est blessé._ La baguette magique de Snape sortit en un instant, mais Sirius se penchait déjà, mordant la main de Snape et l'avant-bras, le maintenant dirigée loin de son corps.

« Que...?! » hurla Snape, sa surprise teintée de douleur et d'épuisement. La capuche de Snape vola en arrière, et ses yeux noirs se rétrécirent de colère pendant qu'il identifiait Sirius. Sirius réalisa que l'autre main de Snape essayait d'atteindre quelque chose dans sa ceinture. Sirius secoua le bras de Snape violemment, essayant de le forcer à laisser tomber sa baguette magique.

« Black ! » siffla Snape. « Que fais-tu ? Laisse mon bras, bâtard pathétique. Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer » dit-il, bien que sa tonalité ait clairement indiqué qu'il n'y pensait pas _vraiment_ même s'il le devait. La forme Animagus de Sirius ne lui permettait pas de se moquer, mais le tremblement dans son souffle ne causât pas de doute sur la clarté du message. La piqûre pointue d'un poignard dans son cou causa une surprise complète à Sirius.

Naturellement, c'était bien Snape de ne pas se fier qu'aux baguettes magiques, d'utiliser des armes de Moldus aussi. Sirius avait été si concentré sur la baguette magique de Snape qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété de l'autre main. Sirius se figeât, sa fureur aveugle diminua un peu pendant qu'il regardait attentivement l'état de Snape.

La peau du maître de potion était blanc cireux, imbibé de sueur. Des mèches de cheveux noirs collées sur son front, et les veines de son cou semblaient être tendues par l'effort. Comme Sirius détendit les muscles de sa mâchoire il capta une faible trace de Pettigrow. En fait, la baguette magique de Snape sentait comme Queudver. Elle semblait imprégnée avec l'étrange parfum de Peter… _était-ce de la magie noire ?_ Chaque inspiration de Snape semblait être un combat, mais Sirius n'était pas sûr si cela était dû à ses blessures ou à cause de son attaque.

Snape avait été proche de Queudver… Récemment. Il y a juste quelques minutes. _D'où viens-tu, bâtard gluant_ ? _Est-ce là où Pattenrond essayait de me mener_ ? _Là où tu étais_ ? _Je perds mon temps ici_. Sirius dû s'extraire de cette confrontation et suivre la trace de Snape. _Il est proche. Regardes-toi. Tu ne peux pas venir de loin_, Sirius le réalisa comme il observait attentivement Snape. Quoique ses yeux soient noirs, Sirius pouvait voir que les pupilles de Snape étaient immobiles rétrécies comme des têtes d'épingles. Il semblait beaucoup souffrir.

Sirius renifla profondément. _Quoi d'autre peux tu me dire ? Douleur, épuisement, Pettigrow, démission, gaieté ? Quoi_ ? C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait _jamais_ senti sur Snape avant. Et faiblement, _je pourrais presque jurer que c'est un peu l'odeur … Harry ? Pourquoi sentirait-il comme Harry ?_ L'avait-il vu ? Voldemort était-il déjà allé à Azkaban et obtenu Harry ?

Sirius dû lutter pour garder son calme, _à nouveau_ pleurnichant avec l'ensemble des craintes qui l'accablait. Snape saisit l'occasion où Sirius ne lui prêtait pas attention pour regarder autour de lui, à l'aide de sa baguette magique avec un charme chuchoté pour détecter si quelqu'un était dans le voisinage, Snape vérifiât s'il avait été suivi.

« Bien, par tout ce qui est vrai dans l'univers. _Naturellement_ il fallait que je te rencontre par hasard. Mais peut-être est-ce le meilleur moyen de faire… » Dit Snape introspectivement. Tout ce que Sirius pouvez penser est, _pourquoi avez-vous la même odeur qu'Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ « C'est un bon moment pour te tuer, n'est-ce pas?» Dit Snape et appuyât le couteau sur le cou de Sirius, du sang coulât, le forçant à se dégager du torse de Snape. Snape se poussât et se levât d'un air fatigué. Sirius voulait poser ses questions à haute voix, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer en face du couteau de Snape au risque de s'y empaler.

Snape regarda son sang sur ses vêtements et secoua sa tête.

« Toi, imbécile stupide. Qu'essayais-tu de faire ? Me Tuer ? L'univers a un si énorme sens de l'ironie qu'il m'humilie » Dit Snape, les lèvres serrées. Il tourna son attention de nouveau vers Sirius. « Tue-moi, et tu tueras ton filleul aussi » Dit il.

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent sous le choc. _Est-ce que c'est une menace ?_ Sirius grogna même pendant que Snape laissait le couteau glisser légèrement loin du cou de Sirius.

« Dans l'intérêt de MERLIN, transforme-toi. Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi, et ceci doit vraiment être résolu » grogna Snape. Ses mains tremblaient, mais sa baguette magique était encore dans sa main. Sirius se changeât. Les yeux de Snape eurent un choc en voyant son état, notant ses mains sanglantes ainsi que l'état de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux. Il glissa la lame rougie de son couteau dans sa ceinture et serra sa bonne main contre son avant-bras déchiré.

« Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement… écoute-moi bien. Potter est vivant. Il est un Animagus. Voldemort se dirige vers Azkaban pour le chercher. Il sait pour les rêves. Je vais le dire à Albus. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu es arrivé ici, mais si tu penses aller d'où je viens, tu ferras face à Voldemort et presque vingt mangemorts. Puisque tu es si pathétique même à un contre un, je te suggérerais de repenser à tes options » Dit Snape.

« Tu sent comme Harry » indiqua Sirius dans un coassement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas parlé à haute voix ? Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Snape, véritablement intrigué, puis ses yeux se rétrécirent pendant qu'il récupérait de sa surprise. « Évidemment, tu as décidé de ton propre chef. Comment as-tu réussi à traquer Pettigrow et remonter jusqu'à moi ? Maintenant, cependant tu es une menace. Laisse les décisions à ceux qui savent ce qui se passe. Si tu veux vraiment te sentir utile, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à Azkaban voir si tu peux en sortir ton filleul ?_ Ça _c'est quelque chose que tu as le droit de faire, bien que j'affirme toujours que c'est un hasard extraordinaire. Continue à te mêler de choses qui ne te concernent pas, encore, et tu auras la mort de Potter sur ta conscience ainsi que celle de ses parents à cause de ton manque de jugement. »

Sirius senti la fureur bouillir en lui jusqu'à ce que le bord de son champ de vision soit noyé de rouge.

« Revenons à nos affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons faire ça » dit Sirius, d'une voix tranquille. _Combat le vraiment,_ criait sa voix intérieure. _Finissons-en. Il est mauvais. Tu as toujours su qu'il l'était. Tu l'as su avant, il y a des années, quand tu as tenté de l'effrayer afin qu'il soit plus humble et ravale ce ricanement arrogant_. Alors pourquoi sent-il comme Harry ? De quoi parlait-il ? _Si je le tue, est-ce que je tue Harry ? Me menace-t-il ? Le parfum de Harry est fatigue, et douleur, mais pas à cause de Snape._ Sirius n'était même pas sûr du _comment_ il savait la vérité, mais néanmoins il savait.

« Pas _nous_, parce qu'il est temps de grandir, Black. Ce n'est pas à ton sujet, et ce n'est même pas à mon sujet. C'est au sujet de Harry » dit Snape, et la manière dont Snape dit le nom d'Harry causât un blanc dans l'esprit de Sirius. « Albus a trouvé un sortilège… J'alimente Potter avec ma force. Ne me demande pas pourquoi c'est moi et non toi » dit Snape avec un geste de main, secouant la tête. La mâchoire de Sirius claqua en se fermant, à la question non sollicitée. « C'est Azkaban dont nous parlons. Le sortilège est basé sur notre aversion mutuelle l'un pour l'autre » expliqua-t-il rapidement. « Nous sommes parvenus à maintenir Potter vivant, mais… Il a juste sauvé ma vie. Par ses rêves » dit-il, et ri amèrement, secouant la tête encore, cette fois de stupéfaction. « Même à Azkaban, son raccordement avec Voldemort est entièrement ouvert. Il est trop faible pour se transformer en sa forme Animagus, et je suis trop faible pour l'aider. Voldemort est sûr de la façon de tuer Harry une fois pour toutes, et Tu. Es entrain de. Gaspillé un. Temps. Précieux. »

Sirius intériorisa tout ce que Snape venait de dire. Cela sonnait vrai. Chaque mot prononcé. Il domina ses émotions et se forçat à regarder les choses plus calmement. Cela expliquait certainement pourquoi Snape sentait faiblement comme Harry. Et il pouvait même expliquer Pettigrew, l'état physique de Snape, le fait qu'il sentait la magie noire… comme une victime, pas comme un lanceur.

« Bien. C'est tellement fou que cela ne peut être que vrai, et _tu_ n'es pas assez créatif pour mentir. Pourquoi Dumbledore enverrait quelqu'un à Azkaban ? » Demanda Sirius. Snape leva un sourcil.

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je sais seulement qu'il travaille à un moyen légal de libérer Potter, mais… il n'y arrivera pas à temps. Potter est à trois cellules de ton ancienne demeure, ainsi il te sera facile de le trouver. Les tours de gardes des détraqueurs sont les mêmes. Tu connais les horaires. Potter porte toujours le Portoloin que Dumbledore lui a donné. J'ai pensé… Voldemort va devoir neutraliser les salles pour prendre la direction d'Azkaban. Le Portoloin fonctionnera alors. Tout que ce que tu dois faire est d'arriver jusqu'à lui » Dit Snape, avec ses manières brusques. Naturellement, il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre baissé leurs baguettes magiques

« Snape… » Dit Sirius, les mots étaient écœurés. Maudit, il _savait_ que Snape s'occupait d'Harry. Snape ne pouvait plus le démentir, car les odeurs ne savent pas mentir. En tant que Patmol, il avait senti le souci et la pitié de Snape pour Harry. Ce que Snape avait dit prenait un sens, mais c'était Sirius qui _toujours_ ne pouvait pas passer au delà de sa propre animosité. C'était stupide. Il le savait. Et Sirius savait également que s'il essayait d'être gentil, il serait simplement raillé par lui, de toute façon. Mais c'était assez. Ils étaient du même côté. Dumbledore avait raison. Ceci interférait dans un projet plus vaste : la sûreté d'Harry.

« Dans combien de temps dois-je y aller ? » demanda Sirius.

« Voldemort était en route quand je suis partit. Ils ne me poursuivront pas… Voldemort n'a pas besoin d'être près de moi pour me torturer » dit Snape, jetant distraitement un coup d'œil sur son avant-bras gauche. « Il connaît les rêves de Potter maintenant, ainsi Potter est devenu une plus grande menace. Des ouvertures ont déjà été faites, et les Détraqueurs sont évidemment réceptifs. Je dirais trois heures au plus si tu veux les battre, mais pas avec ce genre de moyen. Tu dois arriver en bateau, parce que jusqu'à ce que les salles soient tombées, tu ne pourras pas transplaner directement sur l'île » dit Snape.

Sirius hochât la tête et se tourna, s'éloignant. Même le rivage avait des signales d'alarme, ainsi Sirius était à l'endroit le plus proche où il pouvait être sans être non détecté à plusieurs kilomètres des bateaux ensorcelés. Il devait trouver un bateau par lui même, de préférence avec un moteur Moldus, car ramer serait trop lent. Vu qu'il ne devait pas utiliser une baguette magique.

« Black » Dit Snape de sa voix calme. Sirius savait qu'il avait pris un risque en tournant le dos à Snape, mais c'était une chance finalement, le risque pris, _juste_ pour s'assurer que ce que les instincts de Sirius lui criaient, était en effet vrai.

« Snape » répondit Sirius, faisant une pause mais ne tournant plus en rond. Malgré tout, il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule.

« Ceci ne s'obtient pas sans prix … » indiqua Snape, montrant clairement son avant-bras ensanglanté. Sirius en avait causé un certain nombre en attaquant le maître des potions. La manche de la robe longue et la peau étaient déchiquetées, et le tissus qui restait accroché, humide et saturé par le sang. « …mais tu _as_ une réponse pour moi pour être ici aujourd'hui » promis Snape avec une mortelle sincérité.

« Comme tu peux le voir. Cela pourrait être pire. … Si tu _as_ fait tout ce que tu dis pour Harry, alors… Je te dois une dette sorcier _pour_ lui. Quelque soit la punition que j'encours » dit Sirius, et promis. Le visage de Snape se figea de surprise, puis ses yeux se rétrécirent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne transplane de nouveau à Poudlard. Sirius se transforma en chien une fois de plus, inhalant profondément le faible parfum d'Harry que portait toujours Snape.

Le parfum d'Harry avait changé aussi. _Tu as oublié de demander quel était son Animagus._ Sirius secoua sa tête pour continuer à fixer son objectif. _Ok, ainsi la nouvelle forme Animagus d'Harry pourrait être le pourquoi de la légère modification de son odeur. Trois cellules de la mienne. Facile à trouver. Sirius, tu es vraiment chanceux._

« Sirius ? » Une voix calme l'appela derrière lui. Sirius eut un bref éclair de joie pendant que le parfum du loup arrivait jusqu'à lui. Il reçut un signe de Remus venant vers lui à travers les allées du cimetière. Le crépuscule se fanait finalement dans la nuit. Seulement sous les réverbères qui commençaient à clignoter paresseusement, apparut son plus cher ami. _Quelle bizarrerie, l'espoir est une chose inconsistante_, pensa Sirius. _Quelle est la chance que Lunard se montre juste quand je suis sur le point de partir pour Azkaban ?_ Sirius se transforma de nouveau en homme et marcha vivement vers Remus. Lunard stoppa, ses yeux s'élargissant de souci, en notant les mains et l'état physique général de Sirius.

« Lunard ! Que fais-tu ici ? Non, attend, ne répond pas. Snape, exact ? » Demanda Sirius juste après une seconde de réflexion. Remus hocha la tête.

« Il est arrivé alors que je partais. Une bonne chose, aussi » indiqua Remus pendant qu'il regardait autour de lui.

« Cela a pris quatre fois plus de temps pour te trouver. J'ai quelques nouvelles » dit Remus, ses yeux rougeoyant à la lumière du réverbère, juste comme un loup.

« Voldemort est sur le point de donner l'assaut à Azkaban. Il en a après Harry. J'étais sur le point de transplaner » interrompit Sirius. Pas moyen de perdre plus de temps qu'il n'en avait déjà perdu.

« Oublie les nouvelles » plaisanta Remus, puis il abaissa la tête pour regarder son ami plus attentivement.

« Dis-moi où vas-tu transplaner » continua-t-il. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non. Tu ne viens pas. Tu as peu de défense contre les Détraqueurs à moins que tu ne les éloignes directement. Ton Patronus attirera trop d'attention, pourtant tu en auras besoin contre eux. Snape a indiqué que les Détraqueurs étaient déjà du côté de Voldemort » indiqua Sirius. Remus secoua la tête.

« Mon Patronus est fort, mais je peux également m'en passer si je le dois. Tu _sais_ ce que j'éprouve proche des Détraqueurs, Patmol. Je passe par là chaque mois. Je suis l'idéal pour aller avec toi, parce que je manipule mes plus mauvaises craintes et souffrances tout le temps » dit Lunard, et Sirius se calma. _MERLIN_, jura Sirius. _Tu veux être tué, Lunard_. Mais il avait raison, et Sirius connaissant Harry, avait de meilleures chances en étant _tous les deux_ pour le sauver que s'il essayait seul. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire de ceci une mission suicide. Sirius hochât la tête.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois ici » dit Sirius. Remus inclina la tête et mis un bras autour de Sirius affectueusement, le secouant chaleureusement.

« Je le suis aussi, Patmol. Allons-y. »

Et ils le firent.

**À suivre**


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **_Louxor_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Magyre_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français :32** ; **Traduit : **33 ; **En cours : **34,35

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes !

Gros bisous

**&o&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 32 **

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Harry, Percy ? demanda une voix derrière Percy. »

Il était assis à la table à manger, étudiant la carte que Charlie lui avait donnée à mémoriser tout en organisant les parchemins qu'il voulait emporter avec lui. Percy commença et regarda autour. _Fred_. Il pouvait le dire ces jours-ci, car s'il était très tard, Georges serait en train de dormir. Bien que presque guéri, il dormait encore souvent, comme démontré par le fait qu'il se soit endormi à table le soir même. Depuis, aucun des jumeaux n'étaient encore venu lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais avec le sale regard que lui avait lancé Fred toute la soirée, Percy savait ce qui allait se produire. _Joie._

« Je n'ai rien contre lui, répondit Percy, dont les paumes devenaient déjà moites. Il trouvait plus facile de s'arranger avec ses semblables quand ils étaient tous ensemble. Cela les forçait à être civilisé. Quand ils le cherchaient en privé, c'était une autre histoire. Ron en particulier avait prouvé qu'il savait **comment** se rendre à la jugulaire. _Où a-t-il appris ça de toute façon ?_

« Connais-tu toutes les histoires que j'ai entendues au sujet d'Harry ? Toutes les rumeurs folles qui flottaient autour de lui ? Je les ai entendues dès qu'elles ont commencé, dès qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard et toutes les années suivantes, dit Percy en secouant la tête, retenant un soupir. »

Il essuya distraitement ses paumes sur sa robe. Il était fatigué et découragé, et n'avait pas l'énergie pour entendre plus de moralisation. Pas que ça lui importait de toute façon. Il savait qu'il avait tort, mais quelques fois sa colère défensive aidait à calmer les coups des autres.

« Il perdait constamment des points à Gryffondor et il brisait les règles dès qu'il le pouvait, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. »

Le visage de Fred se durcit.

« Qu'as-tu vu Harry faire ? Percy, tu ne fais pas assez attention aux choses qui servent à se faire une idée de quelqu'un. Tu as vu à quel point il a été malade. Que penses-tu que c'était ? répondit Fred. »

Percy prit une grande inspiration. Il ne s'était toujours pas pardonnée de n'avoir pas vu les signes chez Ginny durant sa première année : la façon dont elle s'était repliée complètement sur elle-même, et combien elle était pâle et tremblante à la fin de l'année. Il avait été trop occupé à se sentir important avec ses occupations de préfet pour prendre le temps de regarder sa sœur comme il aurait dû.

« J'avais tort, Fred. Combien de fois devrais-je le dire ? Que te faudra-t-il pour croire à quel point je suis désolé ? Que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le ramener ? Mieux, pour revenir dans le temps et faire en sorte que je ne répète pas les mêmes stupides erreurs ? Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, tout ce que je fais, c'est me remémorer la conversation que j'ai eu avec Harry juste avant… »

Percy se tut brutalement.

« Avant quoi ? pressa Fred. »

Percy regarda son frère misérablement, mais répondit tout de même :

« Avant qu'ils ne lui donnent le Véritaserum. Harry avait raison Fred. À propos de tout. Au sujet de Tu-sais-qui. Regarde ça. »

Il pointa la pile de parchemin sur le plancher, à côté des étagères à livres et de toute la paperasse qu'ils avaient sortis pour trouver la moindre preuve.

« Je suis sur le point d'essayer de prouver que les gens pour lesquels j'ai travaillé si dur, en lesquels j'ai cru, n'ont pas arrêté de brûler les victime de Tu-sais-qui plutôt que de dire la vérité. Ne penses-tu pas que je sais ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Percy, la voix montant d'une octave. »

Fred secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? demanda-t-il froidement. »

Percy sentit sa gorge se contracter en entendant le ton de sa voix.

« Crois-moi, frère, je le sais. À cause de moi, ils sont, au moment où nous parlons, en train de torturer un garçon innocent qui pourrait **mourir** parce que je l'ai livré aux gens contre qui ma famille a tenté de le protéger. À cause de moi, le Ministère n'a toujours pas alerté la population. Est-ce que les alarmes ou défenses ont aidé certaines des dernières victimes ? Si je n'avais pas participé à cette mascarade, est-ce qu'il y aurait plus de gens vivants, maintenant ? Je me rappelle toutes les questions que Fudge a demandées à Harry. Merlin, Fred, ne penses-tu pas que je n'avais pas la moindre de leur cruauté ? siffla Percy, essayant de ne pas hausser la voix pour que ses parents l'entendent, mais suffisamment pour essayer de le convaincre de la force de ses sentiments. »

« Tu ne l'as pas vu quand nous l'avons amené ici, Percy. À quel point il avait l'air mal. Il avait des bleus autour du cou. Merlin, son oncle a tenté de l'étrangler ! Et tu n'étais pas là quand le Ministère a attaqué la maison. Tu n'as pas vu Georges et Maman… Tu n'as pas vu… Percy, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Est-ce que tu fais un tant soit peu confiance à ta famille ? » demanda Fred, qui avait soudainement l'air plus mature et sérieux que Percy ne l'avait jamais vu.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux avec agitation. Comment pouvait-il l'expliquer ?

« Je… je ne pouvais juste pas le croire. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Veux-tu savoir la dure réalité ? Pourquoi j'étais si peu incliné à vous croire ? Parce que j'étais arrogant. Mes impressions étaient les bonnes. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Je ne voulais pas croise que Tu-sais-qui était de retour… Je voulais que vous ailliez tort. Mais des gens étaient portés disparus, et tant de choses pointaient encore Harry. Je m'accrochais à la croyance que si l'on prenait toute l'histoire de lui… inédite… tout deviendrait clair. Et je savais certainement qu'on ne peignait pas tout le portrait, rétorqua Percy. »

C'était le point crucial de son discours. Percy en avait assez vu pour réaliser qu'on ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Des sorciers et sorcières étaient portés disparus et Harry savait quelque chose là-dessus. Sa réaction à l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier le prouvait. Sa famille n'avait certainement pas donné tous les détails de ce qui arrivait, et de ce que Percy craignait le plus. Il avait eu raison, bien sûr, mais pas de la façon dont il l'avait imaginé. Il avait senti que le Ministère avait besoin de savoir et l'avait pris en charge alors que ce n'était pas ça.

« Hmmm. Est-ce que tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi nous ne t'avons pas dit toute la vérité ? se moqua Fred, les yeux mordants, comme s'il lisait les pensées de Percy. »

C'était une menace plus qu'une question, et Percy en fut surpris. Cela le terrifia, et le fit sentir malade. Ses actions avaient créé ce frère colérique et plein de haine. Percy ne voulait pas que Fred réponde à sa propre question, et heureusement, il ne le fit pas.

« Alors, que fais-tu maintenant ? demanda franchement Fred, changeant abruptement le cours de la conversation. »

Percy secoua la tête et soupira.

« Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour libérer Harry. J'essaie de trouver des preuves sur l'endroit où les corps peuvent avoir été incinérés et apporter des échantillons de cendres à Dumbledore. J'essaie chaque minute de vivre avec l'espoir qu'Harry est en vie, et que je peux encore faire quelque chose pour réparer tout ce que j'ai commis. J'y passerai ma vie s'il le faut, jura Percy. »

Les yeux de Fred étaient durs quand il se leva.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne se préoccupait pas du tout de ce que Harry avait, tu le fais, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Voici quelque chose d'autres pour toi, mon frère, dit Fred en se penchant vers lui. »

Percy broncha lorsqu'il entendit la manière dont Fred avait presque sifflé le _frère_.

« J'ai emprunté la pensine de Papa et extrait toutes les preuves que tu as refusé de croire au sujet de tout ce qu'Harry a traversé. J'ai aussi extrait l'attaque du Terrier. Si tu es vraiment d'humeur à la pénitence, regarde-le. Mais maintenant ça… dit Fred. »

Percy réalisa que son frère avait transporté la Pensine soigneusement dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit maintenant pliée dans ses robes. Soudainement, Fred se pencha en avant, si bien que son visage fut près de celui de Percy, suffisamment prêt pour que Percy sente son haleine de jus de citrouille.

« Je t'aime, mon frère, mais tu nous as presque fait mourir. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'était que de tenir George dans mes bras. Je le jure, pendant une seconde, je me suis presque senti… seul. Comme s'il était déjà parti…, dit Fred, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. »

Il retourna son attention sur Percy en le regardant directement une fois de plus.

« Je ne te promets aucune deuxième chance. Je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance. »

Sur ce, ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu plus dans ceux de Percy avant qu'il ne monte à l'étage. _Merlin…Il me déteste._

Percy s'assit à la table, secoué, alors que la dernière des assiettes sales flotta de la table à manger jusqu'à la cuisine. Un chiffon flotta à l'intérieur pour essuyer la table, mais Percy le regarda, refusant de bouger ses choses. Il était reconnaissant envers ses parents de ne pas être venu nettoyer les assiettes pendant que Fred était là. Le chiffon à vaisselle plana un moment, puis sembla comprendre que Percy n'allait pas ramasser ses choses pour qu'il puisse faire son travail. Il fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'évier, laissant une trace d'eau savonneuse dans son passage. Percy ne voulait pas que de l'eau vienne accidentellement ruiner la carte que Charlie lui avait donnée. Il ne laisserait plus jamais passer sa chance.

Son père recula une chaise derrière lui, surprenant Percy. La chaise grogna légèrement lorsqu'Arthur Weasley s'y assit.

« Oh, arrête de gémir », ordonna-t-il à la chaise, mais avec un léger sourire. Les chaises de la salle à manger avaient certainement leur part de "supportage" et de pleurs. Sa tasse de thé à la main, Arthur désigna d'un signe de tête la carte que Charlie lui avait procurée, le long des parchemins dispersés que Percy allait utiliser pour son audit. Une expression de sympathie traversa le visage de son père avant d'être remplacée par une douce, innocente curiosité, mais c'était suffisant pour Percy pour comprendre que son père avait entendu ce que Fred avait dit. Heureusement, il ne poursuivit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Plutôt facile à lire ? » demanda Arthur en désignant la carte de Charlie, brisant le fil de pensées de Percy.

Charlie était connu pour ses pattes de mouche, qu'il essayait de faire passer pour une écriture. Les professeurs de Poudlard s'en étaient longuement et bruyamment plaints chaque années. Cette nuit-là, étonnement, son écriture étaient claire et précise, et son dessin nettement détaillé et étiqueté. Des voix commencèrent à résonner dans le fond de l'esprit de Percy, comme elles l'avaient été interminablement depuis que le sort d'oubliettes, exercé sur lui, avait été brisé par Dumbledore.

« Harry, personne ne va te donner de Véritaserum. Tu es trop jeune… » Sa propre voix rassurait faussement le garçon malade. _Est-ce que tu t'en souciais ?_ se demanda Percy pour la centième fois, comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait à quoi ressemblait Harry. _Comment te sens-tu vis-à-vis Harry ? Pourquoi étais-tu si pressé à croire du mal de lui ?_ Parce que Percy était jaloux. Il réalisait trop tard que toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait à propos d'Harry étaient proportionnelles aux questionnements que lui-même avait.

Harry était célèbre, riche, accepté. En surface, Harry avait eu tout ce dont Percy avait eu envie. Liberté, respect, et admiration. À un certain niveau, Percy devait même admettre que l'amour qu'Harry portait à sa famille l'ennuyait. Ironique d'en vouloir à un garçon qui voulait faire partie de cette famille qu'il avait tant voulu laisser derrière. _Pas que je pensais clairement à ce moment-là de toute façon. Oh, pour le luxe d'avoir était sous l'Impérium._ Percy aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que les choix qu'il avait faits n'aient pas été volontaires.

« Promets-moi de t'assurer qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Le feras-tu… ? »

La voix d'Harry, si vieille et si jeune à la fois, si fragile et si fatiguée, résonna dans l'esprit de Percy. Il l'avait promis à Harry cavalièrement, sans réaliser à quel point il avait tort. Il avait fait un Serment de sorcier et n'y avait même pas cru. Depuis quand un serment était-il si… insignifiant ?

« Percy, m'as-tu entendu ? » demanda Arthur.

Percy n'avait pas manqué l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son père. _Oh. Oups. Fait attention Percy._

« Je peux facilement venir avec toi. Ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour justifier ma présence. »

Percy secoua la tête catégoriquement.

« Non, Fudge sait que tu sympathises avec Dumbledore. S'il a quelqu'un qui lui fait des rapports… Nous ne voulons pas risquer qu'il les masque encore plus. Il pense m'avoir neutralisé. Je ne vais pas poser problème en me montrant, j'en suis sûr. » dit-il de sa voix la plus rassurante.

En vérité, il était terrifié que n'importe qui puisse donner un indice à Fudge.

« Mais encore, cela me ferait sentir mieux si tu n'y allais pas par toi-même » répliqua son père, soufflant dans son thé pour le refroidir un peu. Percy remarqua que les yeux de son père observaient la manière dont il se frottait la tempe avec persistance ou le léger tremblement de ses mains lorsqu'il portait sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. _Caféine. Bien._ Son père avait la déconcertante habitude d'utiliser les moments de distractions des autres pour les observer de près ; pour juger par lui-même ce qu'il pensait ce qu'il pensait de leur condition physique, ou s'il croyait qu'ils mentaient ou étaient stressés. Percy supplia ses mains d'arrêter de trembler, craignant que son père n'en ait déjà trop remarqué. Arthur Weasley avait été profondément mécontent devant l'insistance de Percy à le faire seul. Cela avait pris presque une heure de protestation avant que Percy ne réussisse enfin à faire admettre à son père que ses arguments avaient du sens.

« Et quoi à propos du fait de se montrer comme ça, en pleine nuit ? » continua Arthur. « Est-ce que cela va déclencher des alarmes ?

Percy secoua la tête. Il avait essayé de penser à tous les angles, et pensait avoir fait un bon travail. _Je ne suis rien si ce n'est méthodique_.

« Non. Considères que tous les fais que je vais marquer dans ma vérification sont du poste de nuit, je doute que quiconque soit surpris », expliqua Percy.

Il avait essayé de déterrer le plus de fais questionnables qu'il le pouvait sans encore mentionner ceux qui pourraient alerter Fudge sur ce qu'il regardait.

« Quand y vas-tu ? » lui demanda Arthur. Percy lui sourit faiblement alors qu'il avalait la dernière gorgée de sa boisson. C'était un peu fort, comme il l'aimait, parfumé avec du lait et un peu de miel. _Merci M'man. J'en avais besoin_. Percy se leva, glissant la carte dans la poche de sa robe. Au cas où.

« Maintenant, en fait. Je vais juste prendre mes choses et y aller », répondit Percy. Arthur tourna distraitement la tête, alors que Molly l'appela de la cuisine. Il sourit faiblement à Percy.

« Sois prudent, fils. Je sais que tous ces immeubles du Ministère ont des défenses anti-transplanage, alors prévoit tes portes de sortie avant que tu en aies besoin, d'accord ? » dit Arthur en posant une main sur son épaule. Percy acquiesça et tapota la main de son père.

« Pas d'inquiétudes, papa. À l'intérieur et l'extérieur. J'irai directement à Poudlard avec les centres et te laisserai savoir quand nous aurons trouvé. » dit Percy avec un sourire, essayant de sonner à la fois confiant et rassurant. Son père ne sembla pas être trompé.

« Je suis dans le salon toute la nuit si tu veux parler par cheminette ave moi », dit Arthur. La voix de Molly se fit de nouveau entendre, appelant Arthur, lui demandant de venir dans la cuisine. « Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle ne vienne me chercher. Besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Percy rassembler ses derniers parchemins.

« Non merci. Vas-y avant d'avant des ennuis. Je me débrouillerai », plaisanta Percy. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque son père quitta la pièce. Comme il approchait de la cheminée, une voix se fit entendre de la cage d'escalier.

« Je pensais qu'il ne partirait jamais », dit la voix avec humour. « Pour quelqu'un si impopulaire, tu sembles avoir beaucoup de gens autour de toi. » Ça ne pouvait pas être Fred, Percy le savait. _Trop amical_. George s'asseya en haut des escaliers, à peine visible du salon, jetant des coups d'œil depuis la rampe, toujours en pyjama. Utilisant la rampe pour se lever, il descendit lentement. _À ce rythme, je n'y serai pas avant le matin_, pensa Percy.

« C'est bien, cependant, d'avoir papa en train de rôder », admit franchement Percy en regardant son frère avec prudence. Comme George descendait la dernière marche, Percy put voir des cernes sous ses yeux. Mme Pomfresh s'affairait encore un peu quand elle vint le voir la veille, une indication claire dans l'esprit de Percy que George avait été plus mal en point que son père ne l'avait dit.

« J'ai entendu ce que Fred a dit plus tôt, Percy », dit George, se tenant maintenant directement en face de lui, les yeux attentifs. « C'est une dure leçon que tu as apprise. Je ne l'envie pas. »

Il secoua la tête.

« J'ai pensé à ça. Pour toutes nos farces, si nous n'étions pas si prudents… les choses auraient pu aller très mal. Je l'ai toujours su », observa George, le visage solennel.

« Alors pourquoi les faites-vous ? » demanda Percy avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais entendu aucun des jumeaux admettre qu'ils pourraient blesser quelqu'un.

« Parce que c'est amusant, divertissant. C'est la meilleure façon de nous rappeler, de rappeler au monde, que ce n'est pas que Vous-Savez-Qui, bons versus méchants, carrière, famille et mort. C'est la vie. Les rêves et aspirations sont bien, mais ce n'est pas au quotidien. Le rire l'est. Vivre l'est » dit Georges.

Percy savait que sa mâchoire était grande ouverte.

« Où as-tu appris ça, petite merveille ? » demanda Percy, tentant de retrouver sa posture. Une profonde conversation au sujet des farces avec un des jumeaux ?

« Fred et moi l'avons toujours su. Mais nous avons eu un beau rappel avant les vacances », répondit Georges.

« Et qu'était-ce ? » demanda Percy, intrigué.

« Harry nous a donné sa récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, disant qu'on pourrait tous rire un peu » répondit George.

Percy était stupéfait. Ça avait été le mystère des vacances. Où donc les jumeaux avaient-ils subitement obtenu autant d'argent pour leur marché de blagues ? Ils avaient hibouté leurs blagues deux fois pas jour, Arthur Weasley avait finalement confessé à Molly qu'il les soupçonnait d'avoir obtenu l'argent des résultats de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais aucune des menaces de leur mère n'avait révélé la vérité. Percy eut un mouvement de recul comme les mots de George pénétrèrent son esprit, puis décida de ne pas trop y penser. Il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait se sentir inférieur. Ou peut-être qu'il le savait, et c'était ça le problème.

« Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour ça », dit George, de l'humour dans les yeux. « Je suppose que je voulais juste que tu saches qu'on peut faire de mauvais choix à n'importe quel moment. Je sais que tu essayais de faire ce que tu pensais être juste. Et que tu as eu ta leçon. Moi, je te fais confiance, Percy. C'est une erreur que je ne te vois jamais refaire. »

Il reposa sa main sur l'épaule de Percy, tout comme Arthur, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais choix », répondit Percy.

George acquiesça. _Tu es trop indulgent, George. Je t'ai presque fait tuer et tu me fais encore confiance ? Je ne me fais pas confiance. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_

« Je sais cela. Et pour ton bien autant que pour celui d'Harry, j'espère que tout ira bien. Je… » dit George.

Percy regarda George lutter pour trouver ses mots un moment, les yeux s'embrumant alors qu'il pensait sans aucun doute à Harry, avant de mettre ses propres sentiments de côté pour essayer de continuer de réconforter son frère. Percy sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il savait ce que George voulait dire. Qu'il espérait qu'Harry survive.

« Moi aussi », chuchota Percy. Avec tout son cœur.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas tant à propos de ça. Je vais y travailler », dit son frère.

Percy eut un sourire reconnaissant.

« Fais attention », dit George avec sérieux.

Percy acquiesça et attrapa une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

« Je le serai. Merci, George », dit Percy, la reconnaissance tournoyant dans sa poitrine. Si… Si Harry vivait, survivait intacte de quelque manière que ce soit. Si Percy était capable de prouver ce que le Ministère faisait. Si… Il pouvait juste avoir une chance de se racheter. Et autant que les sentiments de George et sa famille envers lui, lui importait, il en était venu à réaliser que s'il ne pouvait pas se pardonner lui-même, ça n'avait aucun sens.

« La Division Draconienne ! » cria Percy en entrant dans les flammes.

Il ne regarda pas en arrière.

Percy battit des paupières en confusion alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. C'était cela la Division Draconienne ? Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu… il ne s'était imaginé que cela ressemblerait de manière choquante à St-Mangouste. Il se tenait à la fin de longs, blancs, et vides couloirs avec uniquement un mur et une cheminée derrière lui. Il n'y avait ni fenêtres ni portes visibles, juste des murs vides, dénués de peintures ou de photos. Des lumières Moldues fluorescentes bourdonnaient désagréablement au-dessus, et ses bottes provoquèrent un léger écho sur le plancher de tuiles blanches et brillantes. Il marcha dans un tournant et approcha deux gardes postés près d'une double porte en métal. En avant vers eux, Percy sortit ses parchemins de lettres de créance.

« Bonsoir monsieur. Les heures de visites sont terminées, juste les rendez-vous maintenant, » dit l'homme à la gauche de Percy.

C'était un homme robuste, petit mais pas trapu. Il avait une mâchoire curieusement large, et ses yeux semblaient francs. L'homme à la droite de Percy était beaucoup plus jeune, peut-être juste quelques années de plus que Percy lui-même. Il avait des cheveux bruns et droits coupés courts, près du crâne. À en juger par le titre sur son nom, il était sûrement celui en charge. Ses yeux bruns étaient intelligents, mais semblaient permettre à l'homme robuste de continuer. _Pas vraiment motivé alors. Bien_.

« Je suis courant de cela… Mr. Nelson, » dit Percy, ses yeux ayant repéré le nom sur les robes de l'homme.

« Vérification ? » répéta le plus jeune.

Percy ne se permit pas d'acquiescer, il resta simplement debout en face des deux hommes patiemment. C'était la patience de l'autorité… ou du moins l'espérait-il. Il aurait besoin d'être soutenu par sa confiance pour passer au travers de tout cela.

« C'est une drôle de période pour une vérification, » observa le plus jeune homme, parcourant du regard les robes de Percy avec suspicions. Percy se força pour ne pas remuer, se sentant presque comme un écolier cherchant l'approbation de deux hommes. _Je suis ici pour affaire. Rien à questionner ici_. S'il avait su n'importe quel sort d'hypnose, il l'aurait peut-être même utilisé juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne se ferait pas renvoyé chez lui. Il y avait trop de choses comptant sur son succès de ce soir.

« M. … Hanning, » commença Percy, lisant l'étiquette du plus jeune et mettant la main sur son sac de parchemins. Il fouilla un moment avant d'en sortir un roulant. « Excellent. Je vais exiger une rencontre avec vous plus tard, peut-être même ce soir, au vu d'un achat de département que vous avez fait trois mois plus tôt, le dix-sept. »

Percy força une inflexion impérieuse dans sa voix. Le jeune homme blanchit.

« Monsieur. Nous n'étions pas au courant d'une vérification, » dit l'homme plus vieux, sa voix montant d'une octave. Pour un type robuste, sa voix gazouillait décidément beaucoup.

« Précisément, » répondit Percy, sans élaborer. Il resta silencieux et regarda les deux hommes en face de lui remuer inconfortablement. _Professeur Snape, si vous pouviez me voir maintenant._ La personnalité oppressante de Snape en Potions lui avait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, donné un bon modèle d'intimidation.

« Aurez-vous besoin d'un guide ? » demande le plus jeune homme après un silence inconfortable. Percy le scruta de près.

« Une carte suffira, » répliqua-t-il finalement, décidant qu'une carte plus « informée » pourrait être une bonne idée. Pas qu'il doutait de Charlie… Juste de ses habilités de faiseur de cartes. S'il vous plaît, n'insistez pas sur une escorte. Le jeune garde pointa derrière lui une rangée de parchemins placés proprement dans des caissons de bois sur un bureau de bois. Après un regard rapide, la carte semblait splendidement détaillée. Bien joué, Percy. Je ne gèle pas. Pas mal.

« Je demanderai la présence de M. Ferguson Schriver ce soir, je crois bien. Je présume qu'il n'est pas en vacances ? » demanda Percy. La pomme d'Adam du plus vieux des gardes remonta nerveusement avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

« Non monsieur. Il est là ce soir. » répondit l'homme bâti. Percy acquiesça. La voix de l'homme se brisait par endroit comme celle d'un adolescent. Ça aurait été amusant si Percy n'avait pas été aussi nerveux.

« Excellent, » répondit Percy.

« Vous êtes là présentement parce qu'il n'y a pas de Moldus en poste, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda abruptement Hanning, le plus jeune et celui en charge. _De quoi parle-t-il ? Est-ce un stratagème ? Je ne crois pas. C'est trop spécifique. Allons-y avec ça_. Percy acquiesça.

« Correct, » répondit Percy. _Moldus ? Pourquoi y aurait-il Moldus ici ?_

« Je me demandais pourquoi vous portiez des robes. Ce n'est pas la manière de s'habiller ici. Alors… vous avez des sortilèges de vérification que vous aimeriez perfectionner ? » questionna Hanning nerveusement.

Percy supprima sa curiosité et le gloussement hystérique qu'il sentait nerveusement monter dans sa gorge. _Bien sûr que je porte des robes. Merlin. On dirait qu'arriver au milieu de la nuit était la meilleure chose que j'aurais pu faire. Ça aurait pu être un désastre, si j'étais supposé arriver en habits de Moldus._

Mentionner qu'il aurait voulu parler avec Hanning plus tard l'avait apparemment plus secoué qu'il ne l'avait originellement laissé voir. Visiblement l'homme ne savait à peu près rien des vérifications et sentait le besoin d'en savoir plus. Les deux marchaient parfaitement à l'avantage de Percy. _Alors tu crois que je suis venu la nuit pour pouvoir utiliser la magie ? La magie n'est pas pratiquée durant le jour, dans ce cas ? Quand les moldus sont présents ? Ça n'a aucun sens._

Percy leva un sourcil en réponse à sa question. C'était définitivement un trait que le Professeur Snape lui avait enseigné par inadvertance. Cela donnait l'impression à quelqu'un qu'ils avaient reçu une réponse, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était ni une affirmation ou une dénégation.

« Bien monsieur. Nous ne vous ferons pas perdre une minute de plus, » dit le garde robuste en marchant vers le côté. De grands pas. Hanning fit de même, et Percy hocha de la tête aux deux hommes en signe de reconnaissance alors qu'il les dépassait rapidement jusqu'aux portes métalliques qui commençaient maintenant à s'ouvrir par elles-mêmes, son cœur dans la gorge. _Pas mal. Je ferai un bon espion. Oui… c'est quelque chose que je peux faire. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée que je pouvais le faire._

Avec le plus grand obstacle à venir, Percy savait qu'il était pratiquement garanti qu'il serait laissé seul à flâner dans les couloirs. Les à-côtés du travail. Le superviseur de nuit se débarrasserait clairement de Percy pour toute sa visite, en espérant que l'adage « Hors de la vue, hors de l'esprit » soit vrai, surtout depuis que Percy avait déjà spécifiquement demandé à voir l'homme. Aucun doute que les gardes le reporteraient. En fait, il était probable que tout le monde en poste l'éviterait maintenant, car personne ne voulait se mettre volontairement aux vues d'un inspecteur de peur d'attiser sa colère… ou sa curiosité. Percy savait que tant et aussi longtemps qu'il rentrait et sortait rapidement, il resterait libre de ses mouvements. Heureusement, cela lui permettrait aussi d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à maintenant.

Pourquoi des moldus travailleraient-ils ici ? Je suppose que ça explique un couloir gardé avec juste une cheminée à la fin. Pour éviter que les Moldus n'empiètent sur le Réseau des Cheminées. Mais pourquoi ? À ma connaissance, le seul Ministère qui travaille directement avec les moldus est le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, par le Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Ça ne faisait aucun sens, bien que clairement cette Division utilisait de l'électricité Moldue, et les moldus faisaient des matériaux comme cette pellicule plastique qu'ils semblaient tant aimer.

Percy laissa ses pas le porter plus loin, sans s'inquiéter tout de suite d'où il allait alors qu'il observait la carte dans ses mains. Le dessin de Charlie montrait un immeuble rectangulaire avec trois départements différents. La carte qu'il avait reçue des gardes montrait neuf divisons démarquées dans un immeuble carré.

_Génial. Charlie ne peut ni dessiner ni écrire. La carte ne montre pas un rectangle. De quoi parle-t-il_ ? se demanda Percy alors qu'il continuait à regarder la légende sur la carte. D'étranges noms, sans doute des termes moldus, comme Technologie de l'Information et la Salle de Service. _Est-ce que des serveurs y vivent ?_ Le centre d'opérations informatiques… _Cela semble important._ Plusieurs séries de corridors qui se rejoignaient finalement dans un carré étaient dans l'immeuble intérieur. Comme Percy continuait d'examiner le code des couleurs indiquant chaque bureau de chaque département, il commença à se sentir intimidé.

Peut-être qu'Hermione serait une bonne personne à consulter s'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait rapidement. Percy était au courant du peu de temps qui lui restait avant qu'il n'attire les soupçons. Concentre-toi. La cafétéria et l'Ingénierie étaient dans les sections du centre. Tous les autres départements étaient à l'extérieur des périmètres des couleurs. _C'est bon de savoir que cet endroit n'est pas un labyrinthe. C'est plus facile d'aller où je veux. Mais où des recherches sur les Dragons pourraient même être faites ici ? C'est très étrange. _Percy ignora le sentiment d'alarme qui commençait à monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. D'accord. _Regarde les noms de Départements encore. Quelque chose devrait te donner un indice._

Percy était au courant que l'« orbi nator » moldu et l'« innère net » étaient supposés changer le monde… _Est-ce que c'est là-dessus que sont ces étranges noms ? D'accord, éliminons les plus simples et voyons ce qu'il reste. Ce n'est pas comme s'il me reste tant d'endroits à regarder après avoir enlevé les plus évidents._ La Salle d'exécution des directives. _Facile_. Le hall d'entrée, la cafétéria, le Service aux ventes et au consommateur. _Je sais ce que c'est. Où diable pourrais-je y trouver des cendres ?_ Recherche et Développement. _Celui-là sonne comme un bon candidat. Je ne crois pas que ce serait l'Ingénierie… mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que l'Ingénierie est._ La Sécurité était un bon à éviter. Les Ressources Humaines, les Reçus de Comptes… _bien, c'est là que je suis supposé aller._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Percy fronça les sourcils et échappa presque la carte de surprise. Abruptement, les lignes et les sections colorées ondulèrent et changèrent sous ses yeux. Un côté de la carte qui avait été précédemment recouvert de numéros de bureaux et de noms d'employés était maintenant une entière nouvelle section, avec trois sections colorées de plus indiquant des départements additionnels. _Et maintenant l'immeuble est rectangulaire_. Percy savait qu'il avait déjà soigneusement regardé la carte avant qu'elle ne change. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait manqué avant. _Déclencheurs Sorciers !_ Percy réalisa que les cartes étaient ensorcelées pour révéler certaines sections additionnelles lorsqu'elles étaient exposées à la magie. Les moldus ne le verraient jamais.

Alors Charlie avait raison après tout. Désolé d'avoir douter de toi, s'excusa Percy silencieusement avec un léger sourire. La nouvelle section contenait des pièces avec des noms encore plus étranges. La Ligne J ? _Mais qu'est-ce que ça ?_ La Cage ? _D'accord… Cela sonne sûrement un peu plus approprié… _Le bocal à poisson ? _Ça doit être des surnoms, n'est-ce pas ?_ Brûlure interne. _Ça doit l'être_. Percy sentit son pouls s'accélérer à cette pensée. Malheureusement, il semble que cette nouvelle section est de l'autre côté de l'immeuble, loin des Reçus. _Et avec une seule cheminée où je peux utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette… Est-ce que je devrais aller directement à la Section Sorcière et voir ce que je peux, ou aller aux Reçus en premier ?_ Percy vit la porte marquée Reçus de Compte arrivé dans son champ de vision. Il avait avancé vers elle tout le temps qu'il avait observé la carte. Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il était temps de décider.

_Maintenant ou jamais, Percy. Que vas-tu faire ?_ Tous les immeubles du Ministère étaient protégés par d'importantes barrières Anti-Transplanage excepté pour quelques endroits désignés. Il savait qu'avec un seul croisement de couloirs, il n'avait pas une chance de s'échapper si quiconque voulait l'arrêter. _Combien de temps devrais-je même passer sur les archives des Comptes ? Est-ce que je devrais aller essayer de trouver les cendres en premier, puis après aller aux Payements et Reçus pour un moment ? J'aurais dû penser plus à cette partie._ Il s'était tellement préparer pour justifier son inspection qu'il s'était presque préparé à en faire une. Maintenant qu'il était dans l'immeuble cependant… cela semblait une perte d'un temps précieux que de faire n'importe quoi d'autre que chercher pour les preuves dont Harry avait besoin pour être relâché. _Pense à cela de cette façon. Plus longtemps tu es là, plus tu as de chances de te faire attraper. Oui, ça a du sens, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le bureau des Reçus de Compte fut derrière lui après qu'il eut serré sa bouche de détermination et passé devant. Ses pas étaient heureusement les seuls sons qu'il pouvait entendre. _C'est fait maintenant. D'accord. La Cage et Brûlure Interne sont tous les deux candidats. Ils sont l'un derrière l'autre, mais on dirait que je vais devoir passer par le Bocal à Poisson pour entrer dans chacune des pièces._

Il n'y avait aucun posters ni slogans sur aucun des murs des couloirs. Ni panneaux d'affichages avec les objets des employés à vendre, ni d'annonces avec des nouvelles de compagnies ou des informations importantes. Pas de torches ni de chandelle, photos ou peintures. Le thème de la Division Draconienne devait être le blanc. Des murs blancs, des plafonds blancs – percés de petits trous pour les installations électriques – et des planchers d'un blanc luisant qui reflétaient la lumière d'au-dessus.

Aussi stérile et non-vivant que cela semblait, cet endroit ressemblait plus à un hôpital que St. Mangouste. Les planchers n'avaient aucune égratignure et les murs n'étaient pas ternis. La seule chose qui rappelait Percy qu'il ne marchait pas dans une illusion était les occasionnels tubes fluorescents dont la lumière vacillait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas complètement brûlée.

Les portes de la cafétéria avaient de petites fenêtres carrées au travers desquelles Percy put voir lorsqu'il passa devant. Elles révélaient une pièce sombre avec des machines distributrices Moldues (il en avait vu à la station de train lorsqu'il allait à Poudlard, mais il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était). _Personne : parti manger ou en pause, alors. Bien_, pensa Percy.

Tout cet endroit lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. La plupart des bureaux du Ministère où il avait été, étaient meublés de parchemins et de bureaux surencombrés. Des employés pressés marchaient autour avec des expressions anxieuses et des mains nerveuses. La magie était prévalente dans tant de vie de sorciers que, avant qu'il n'arrive dans un bureau comme celui-ci, il ne l'avait jamais réalisé.

Il y avait des documents qui venaient à votre bureau quand vous les appeliez et les hiboux allaient et venaient à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Les sorts de messagerie circulaient constamment dans l'immeuble. Les fenêtres enchantées laissaient entrer plus de lumière et une meilleure vue, et plusieurs cheminées étaient souvent disponibles pour les conversations Inter-Cheminées. C'étaient des choses simples que Percy avait l'habitude de voir tous les jours et qui semblaient étrangement manquer ici.

La Division Draconienne ne contenait rien de cela. Et considérant à quel point c'était vide, avec les gardes étant les seules personnes que Percy avait rencontrées jusqu'à maintenant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer pourquoi c'était nécessaire d'avoir des Moldus pour travailler ici. _Ce sont des recherches sur le feu des dragons, et la glande qu'ils utilisent pour le faire. Quel intérêt y a-t-il pour les moldus ? Bon, un mystère à la fois. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous à regarder les départements Sorciers sur la carte._ Le bruit des pas de Percy s'apaisa alors qu'il pensait à quelque chose d'autre.

Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'arriver avec une raison pour aller voir ? C'était une pensée intéressante. S'il rencontrait quelqu'un, il réalisa qu'il serait mieux qu'il ait une excuse pour justifier sa promenade nocturne. Qu'étaient certaines dépenses que j'ai remarquées ? Et qu'est-ce qui seraient de bons candidats si je devais aller voir dans cette partie pour valider ? Percy commença à fouiller dans les parchemins, dans le sac qu'il transportait avec lui, alors qu'il continuait de marcher.

Une excessive quantité de potions de sommeil et une large quantité de stock de survie étaient définitivement de bons candidats pour une inspection, malgré le fait que l'hystérie qui avait entourée la maladie de la Vache Folle partout en Europe avait baissé considérablement les prix de stock de survie. Suffisamment pour que même la Gazette du Sorcier en parle.

_Alors je vais questionner sur l'utilisation du matériel de survie, surtout considérant la quantité qu'ils ont. Est-ce qu'il pourrait être gardé dans La Cafe ? Est-ce que c'est pour nourrir ou pour des tests ? D'accord. Bon, si quiconque demande pourquoi je vais là où je vais, au moins j'ai une raison._ La tension qu'il avait ressentie dans son cou se relâcha légèrement, bien que ses paumes restèrent moites.

Percy regarda de la carte, au mur devant lui_. Oh oh. Pas de porte. Mais la carte en montre une. Serait-ce ensorcelé ?_ Percy leva la main et sentit le mur là où le corridor faisait un angle de 90 degrés. C'était plat.

Je vais parier qu'il y a des sorts de repousse-moldus. Ça doit être juste là. Percy murmura un sort révélateur et c'est sans surprise qu'une porte apparut devant lui. Il utilisa un sortilège dévérouilleur et regarda le jet d'étincelles lancé sur la poignée de porte qui tournait maintenant d'elle-même. Il y pénétra sans hésitation, espérant que si quiconque regardait, ils auraient l'impression que Percy avait l'air de savoir où il allait.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais la pièce dans laquelle il entra le pris complètement par surprise. Il y avait des sièges de stade alignés en rangs avec de petits ilots entre eux, rappelant une salle de cinéma Moldue dont il avait une fois vu une photo. La pièce elle-même était inclinée, et Percy regarda vers le bas. C'était une belle pente, si bien que chaque siège ne serait bloqué par personne si quelqu'un s'asseyait dans le siège au devant. _Des sièges de stades, comme pour les matchs de Quidditch. Une pièce pour des spectateurs._

Mais le choc que Percy ressentait jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts et orteils n'avait rien à voir avec la pièce dans laquelle il était, mais plus ce que la fenêtre géante devant lui révélait : deux pièces, austèrement éclairées. L'une d'elle était pleine de marques de brûlures, la vitre à quelques endroits était presque opaque, avec une petite couche noire qui couvrait le bas du plancher. _Est-ce du carbone ?_ Charlie avait eu un grand plaisir à décrire quel genre de résidu Percy devrait chercher.

Et même si la pièce sale était celle que Percy avait cherchée, c'est l'autre pièce qui attira son attention. C'était la pièce appelée La Cage, et contenait un dragon. En fait c'était le Magyar à Pointes le plus pathétique et en mauvaise forme que Percy n'ait jamais vu. Les écailles noires qui composaient son corps étaient sans éclats et écaillées, par-dessus et par-dessous d'autres écailles comme une mue marbrée impossible à enlever. À la place de cornes en bronze, il n'y avait plus que des bouts de bronze_. Est-ce qu'ils ont limé les cornes, ou est-ce qu'ils les ont enlevées complètement ?_ La forme du crâne, légèrement large en proportion avec les yeux, indiquait que c'était un mâle. Wow, Charlie. Je n'avais aucune idée que ces connaissances resteraient. Percy avait essayé de ne pas absorber la plupart de ce que son frère aîné avait enthousiastement essayé de lui enseigner lorsqu'il était petit sur les dragons, et était surpris de voir qu'il s'en rappelait encore. Suffisamment, au moins, pour savoir que ce qu'il regardait était mauvais.

La partie la plus pathétique du dragon était ses ailes et ses membres. Son corps n'était que la cage thoracique et l'estomac, avec seulement des jambes maigres et malformées qui ne pouvaient même pas toucher le sol. Ses ailes, rendues inutiles par la non-utilisation et la captivité perpétuelle, étaient sèches, comme des papiers fin, et presque transparentes. Elles rappelaient plus celles de chauve-souris que celles de dragon, et n'étaient que la fraction de la taille que celles d'un dragon devraient être.

Autour du cou du dragon, il y avait un collier géant avec une longue chaine de métal attachée au sol. La pièce n'était pas assez large pour que le dragon puisse manœuvrer, forcé de demeurer sur son énorme ventre, avec ses membres et ses ailes pendant sans utilité haut au-dessus du sol. La seule manière, dont le dragon semblait être capable de bouger, était en utilisant son cou et sa queue comme balancier, s'ajustant légèrement de chaque côté.

Un son profond, similaire à du parchemin sec sur de la pierre, fit réaliser Percy que le dragon le regardait directement, ses yeux jaunes l'observant intensément alors que le dragon bougea sa tête pour avoir une meilleure vue. La chaine à son cou tinta faiblement. Merlin. Une petite chute, assez large pour que le dragon puisse y passer son museau, le connectait à l'autre pièce vide et sale. Soudainement, tous les noms obscurs avaient du sens. Le Bocal à Poison était là où ils regardaient les incinérations. La Cage était là où ils gardaient le pauvre dragon. Et Brûlure Intérieure… bon, les traces noires sur le sol de cette pièce était exactement ce que Percy cherchait.

Percy marchait à travers le Bocal à Poisson jusqu'à la porte à l'autre extrémité, installée dans un angle qui démontrait qu'elle n'allait dans aucune des deux pièces directement. La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

La pièce dans laquelle Percy entra était de la taille d'un placard décent, avec une porte allant directement dans Brûlure Intérieure. Deux lumières, une verte et éteinte, l'autre rouge et allumée, étaient au-dessus. _C'est facile à deviner. La lumière est utilisée pour s'assurer que c'est sécuritaire d'aller dans cette pièce en premier. Alors ils doivent sécuriser le dragon, ou ils ferment la chute entre les deux pièces ? _Alors comment était-il supposé sécuriser le dragon ? Visiblement, quiconque sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce Brûlure Intérieure devait attendre de se faire dire que c'était sûr.

Il n'y avait rien dans le Bocal à Poisson qui ressemblait à un levier. Rien n'indiquait une manière de fermer la chute, ou de verrouiller la chaine autour du cou du dragon, alors il ne pourrait pas rentrer son museau et cracher du feu. Regardant la carte, Percy ne vit rien d'évident, non plus. _Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Et si tu ne faisais que rentrer et sortir ? Tu as vu des dragons cracher du feu avant. Ils doivent généralement prendre une grande respiration avant. Laisse la porte ouverte derrière toi et court prendre les preuves. Le dragon n'a pas l'air d'être furieux, et c'est généralement le cas quand ils crachent du feu. Ça vaut la peine de prendre le risque._ Plus le temps passait, plus Percy se sentait exposé, et savait que la chance de se faire prendre augmentait.

D'accord. Rentrer et sortir. Ouvre la porte, prend les cendres, et sort de là. La main de Percy se leva jusqu'à la poignée. C'était verrouillé. Percy rit presque. Bien sûr que ce serait verrouillé. Ce n'était pas très sûr d'y aller maintenant.

« Alohomora », chuchota Percy.

La porte s'ouvrit facilement. Le cœur de Percy frappait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il aurait juré que cela lui coupait le souffle. _Maintenant !_

Il entra dans la pièce, et figea en réalisant qu'il avait une vue directe sur la chute menant à la cage du dragon. Et dans deux yeux jaunes, avec des pupilles de chat, le fixant directement. Percy s'arrêta, attendant une réaction. N'importe quelle réaction. Le dragon battit des paupières.

Percy voulait plus que tout courir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. _Tu vois. Le dragon est juste en train de te regarder. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait tellement de choses qui se passaient dans sa vie. Bouge ! _La bouche de Percy était maintenant complètement sèche, et il força ses pieds à avancer plus loin. Rapidement, mais doucement, effrayé qu'il fasse peur au dragon, il se mit à genoux et commença à rassembler des cendres dans une petite boîte divisée en plusieurs compartiments que son père lui avait donnée. Chaque compartiment avait un couvercle séparé pour garder les preuves isolées. Pressant les cendres dans la première section, Percy ferma ce couvercle et en ouvra un autre, puis marchant vivement à un autre endroit.

Shuffffffff

L'air autour de Percy devint chaud et humide pour une seconde. Il figea. Est-ce que le dragon prenait une grande respiration ? Percy le regarda dans les yeux. La tête n'avait pas bougé ou reculé. Le dragon n'avait pas l'air prêt à faire beaucoup d'effort. À la place, il resta juste à l'entrée de la chute, regardant les mains de Percy intensément. En fait, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune expression faciale ou comportementale qui puisse justifier cette pensée, Percy aurait juré que le dragon était curieux de ce qu'il faisait.

Shuffffa sniff shufffffffff phhhhofffff

_Merlin. __Alors était-ce une profonde respiration ?_ Percy regarda le dragon intensément, qui le regardait également. Il avait tourné sa large tête sur le côté et semblait essayer de capter plus d'odeur de Percy. _Est-ce que les dragons peuvent sentir la peur comme certaines créatures dans les cours de Hagrid le pouvaient ? Est-ce que ça le calmera ?_

La pièce était déjà chaude, mais l'odeur légère et sulfureuse du souffle du dragon commençait à rendre Percy nauséeux. Heureusement, durant tout le temps que Percy avait passé à regarder le dragon nerveusement, il n'avait pas arrêté de bouger, et bientôt il eut presque fini de remplir les compartiments. _Voilà. Un autre de fait. Un autre à faire_. Percy osa marcher un peu plus loin dans la pièce, priant pour que sa chance continue. Le son d'une chaîne s'agiter, et quelque chose que Percy pouvait seulement comparer à des ongles égratignant la peau, indiquèrent que le dragon avait un peu tourné son corps pour garder Percy dans son champ de vision.

Percy jeta un regard au dragon, qui battit des paupières et expira gentiment. De l'air chaud passa une fois de plus sur lui. Percy sourit faiblement. _Gentil dragon._ Regardant autour pour un dernier endroit où récupérer des centres, Percy examina la pièce avec méfiance. _Un autre…_

Il osa marcher plus près de la chute, bougeant plus lentement alors qu'il approcha. Il garda ses mains en avant de lui pour montrer qu'il ne cachait rien. Il était maintenant si près qu'il pouvait voir les cils du dragon. Je ne savais pas que les dragons avaient des cils. S'agenouillant lentement, Percy sentit une vague de nausée le prendre, lui donnant presque des vertiges, alors que les cendres qu'il mit dans la boîte se collèrent après ses mains moites.

Il frissonna. Avec ce dernier compartiment de remplit, Percy ferma doucement le couvercle et commença à revenir en arrière. Résistant à l'envie de s'essuyer les mains sur ses vêtements, il décida qu'il aurait pu l'avoir fait sans penser à ce que les cendres étaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la chance de prendre une douche. _Tu savais depuis le début ce que tu suspectais qu'elles étaient._ Les yeux de Percy commencèrent à trembler incontrôlablement alors qu'il essayait de contrôler l'attaque de panique grandissante.

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les cendres collées sur ses mains moites et momentanément vit les visages de la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. « _Savez-vous qui sont ces gens ? Quiconque sait-il ce qui leur est arrivé ?_ » avait dit l'entête. _Oui, je le sais. Ils sont sur mes mains_, pensa Percy en regardant ses mains sales et souillées. Percy prit abruptement plusieurs respirations, essayant de retenir le gloussement hystérique qui menaçait de briser le silence de la pièce.

Arrêter d'y penser. Des cendres inoffensives, vraiment. Rien de quoi s'inquiéter. Maintenant que Percy le remarquait, il réalisa qu'il était entièrement recouvert de sueur. Les nerfs. Alors peut-être que je ne fais pas un bon espion. Résistant à l'envie de s'essuyer le visage sur ses robes, Percy décolla doucement ses robes de son dos. Elles se dégagèrent avec un bruit écœurant.

Percy jeta un dernier regard au dragon alors qu'il reculait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau dans le seuil de « Brûlure Intérieure ». Le Magyar à pointes n'avait montré aucune tendance agressive et il lui en était très reconnaissant. En fait, le dragon avait semblé positivement sans défense par sa curiosité.

« Merci », dit Percy dans la pièce.

Les yeux du dragon s'écarquillèrent et il enleva abruptement sa tête de la chute. Percy ferma la porte rapidement, se tenant une fois de plus dans la salle de relai. La lumière verte qui s'était automatiquement allumée lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte tourna une fois de plus au rouge. Il ne pouvait rien entendre, mais la poignée de porte que Percy avait toujours dans la main devint abruptement insupportablement chaude. La relâchant, Percy s'évanouit presque un moment en comprenant ce qui venait de ce passé. Le dragon avait craché du feu.

Les deux gardes avaient débordé de soulagement lorsque Percy partit, premièrement pour un arrêt au Ministère, ensuite vers Poudlard. Cela n'aurait sûrement rien apporté de bon à la cause s'il avait été simplement directement à Pré-au-Lard sans aucun subterfuge. Il avait conjuré des sorts sur lui-même et ses robes pour se nettoyer, mais il ne pouvait visiblement pas stopper de se frotter les mains sur les cuisses, comme s'il pouvait toujours y sentir les cendres et la sueur.

Percy était présentement assis au bureau de Dumbledore pour la première fois de sa vie, avec une tasse de thé, tenue dans une main qui tremblait fort pour le calme de la pièce, si l'on exceptait les crépitements du feu et les gentils ronflements des peintures derrière le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore sourit doucement et offrit à Percy un bonbon. Le directeur avait l'air plus vieux que Percy ne l'avait jamais vu avant. _Est-ce qu'il a toujours été si vieux et je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ? Ou est-il simplement fatigué ?_ Percy accepta la friandise d'un air hébété et en mit un dans sa bouche sans même regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Un bonbon au citron. Ses mains tremblantes semblèrent se calmer un peu, et même son mal de tête se tranquillisa. Peut-être devrais-je manger des bonbons plus souvent. Regardant au perchoir doré vide derrière le bureau de Dumbledore, Percy réalisa que cela devait être là que Fumseck, le phénix dont Ron lui avait parlé, restait normalement. Quel est le soucie ? J'ai ramassé les cendres… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du thé ? Ne devrions-nous pas les tester ?

« Professeur Snape n'arrivera que dans un instant, M. Weasley. Il y avait quelques affaires dont il fallait qu'il se charge avant cela », dit Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Aussitôt, le visage de Snape apparut dans l'âtre. Il avait l'air pitoyable… Encore plus que d'habitude.

« Monsieur le Directeur … » commença Snape, sa voix normalement grave et sinistre sonnant curieusement tremblante. Dumbledore se leva et acquiesça à Percy, qui posa son thé et se leva également. Il se sentait remarquablement bien, compte tenu de tout ce qui c'était passé, et il envoya un regard suspicieux au panier de bonbons.

« Nous passerons par la cheminée, Severus. C'est plus rapide » dit Dumbledore, et Percy réalisa que le directeur était sûrement plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était. _Bien_. La tête du professeur Snape disparu obligeamment de l'âtre et Percy suivit Dumbledore au travers de celui-ci.

Il n'avait jamais vu les quartiers privés de Snape avant. _Cela ne devrait pas être argent et vert ?_ Ça ne l'était pas, ce qui choqua Percy. Il s'était attendu à ce que même ses chaussettes montrent sa fierté envers Serpentard. À la place, c'était très… vivable… professionnel, même. Des livres éparpillés partout, dont il sortait de petits bouts de parchemins, indicateurs clairs que les livres n'étaient pas juste là pour les montrer.

Il y avait largement assez de chaises et de petits sofas, placés en petits coins de lecture intimes avec de petites tables à café et des repose-pieds. Les murs et planchers de pierre n'étaient pas imposés, mais plutôt…appropriés. Les tapisseries et tapis en couvraient la plupart, tellement que si ce n'était du fait qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, la pièce pourrait aisément avoir été dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Les placards et étagères étaient remplis de pots et de jarres, le seul indice du choix de métier du Professeur Snape.

Madame Pomfresh se tenait derrière le Maître des Potions, qui était assis à un large bureau d'écriture avec un espace nettoyé au centre. L'air désapprobateur sur son visage indiquait clairement ce qui s'était passé avant que le Directeur et Percy n'arrivent, et que Snape ignorait, peu importe ce qu'elle suggérait.

Abruptement, Percy comprit pourquoi elle se tenait là lorsqu'il jeta un premier vrai regard à son ancien professeur depuis un moment déjà. Le visage de Snape était blanc crayeux et recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Ses cheveux, normalement tombant autour de son visage comme un rideau, étaient peignés vers l'arrière de manière à dégager complètement son visage. Je crois que c'est à cause de la sueur, pas parce qu'il a pris une douche. Plusieurs gobelets fumants étaient déposés près de lui, sans avoir été touché. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus mince que la dernière fois que Percy ne se rappelait qu'il n'ait jamais été, et les traits de son visage étaient bien plus prononcés dans les ombres de la lumière des chandelles. Sa respiration semblait secouer un peu sa poitrine, comme s'il avait attrapé froid.

« Alors. Le fils prodige est de retour » déclara Snape d'un ton malicieux.

Percy tressaillit, mais se força à regarder ces yeux noirs brûlants alors qu'il remit à son ancien professeur les échantillons de cendres.

« Severus » interrompit Dumbledore, sa voix contenant une légère note d'avertissement. Le maître des Potions regarda Dumbledore un moment, et une sorte de conversation silencieuse sembla se produire entre eux.

« Monsieur le directeur, sa présence n'est sûrement pas nécessaire » dit Snape en désignant Percy de la tête. Percy aurait pu donner un câlin à Madame Pomfresh pour la sympathie qui passa brièvement sur son visage. « J'ai eu assez de petites scènes théâtrales pour une seule journée » observa-t-il.

« J'ai besoin de lui pour apporter les résultats à son père une fois que vous aurez fini » répondit Dumbledore. « Et que je suspecte que Mr. Weasley n'est pas du genre à souffrir de … scènes théâtrales. » Percy acquiesça de la tête en accord, mais n'osa pas dire un mot. Le silence était la manière de moins irriter le Maître des Potions. Il l'avait appris il y a très longtemps.

« Ah. Bien, c'est toujours bien de voir comment vous gardez les esprits creux utiles » observa Professeur Snape. Percy sentit sa mâchoire tomber sous le choc. _Quoi ?_

« Je vous demande pardon, Professeur… » commença Percy, encore piqué au vif par l'accusation. Il pouvait être bien des choses, mais il n'avait jamais été stupide. Pas brillant, certes… mais pas un idiot non plus_. En es-tu sûr ?_

« Épargnez-moi cela, Mr. Weasley. Gardez votre bouche fermée et peut-être n'aurez-vous pas besoin que l'on vous rappelle pourquoi vous êtes ici » dit Professeur Snape d'un ton brusque. Percy sentit les vagues de colère et de… _est-ce de la haine ? _Se dégager du Maître des Potions. Pas que Snape n'ait jamais aimé Percy… mais il n'avait jamais été aussi délibérément cruel avec lui avant. Au moins pas sans que Percy n'ait vraiment manqué une potion.

« Severus » dit Dumbledore gentiment, et Percy regarda avec surprise comment Snape sembla soudainement se dégonfler. Le ton du Directeur, aussi réprobateur qu'il soit, avait quelque chose de… désespéré.

Le temps file et nous le savons tous. Même Snape. Le Maître des potions acquiesça, comme vaincu, puis tendit la main vers un sac volumineux, déposé dans un coin éloigné du bureau. Ses robes glissèrent davantage le long de son coude sur le bras droit, révélant un bandage saignant qui semblait enroulé autour de son avant-bras. _Cela doit faire mal. Où a-t-il eu ça ?_

Snape déroula un rouleau vierge qui faisait la longueur du bureau et mit le volumineux sac près de lui. Alors qu'il le déballait, des compte-gouttes de toutes formes et variétés devinrent visibles, le verre tintant gentiment dans la pièce tranquille. Certains étaient de verre très clair, d'autres colorés en couleur d'arc-en-ciel : rouge, vert, bleu, mauve… même noir et une teinte ambrée. Quelques uns étaient de grande taille, d'autres étaient si petits qu'ils ne pouvaient contenir que quelque chose de la taille d'une tête d'aiguille. Snape tendit le bras pour prendre l'un des gobelets fumants avec des mains tremblantes, mais Madame Pomfresh était plus rapide.

« Laissez-moi, Professeur » dit-elle rapidement, l'enlevant de ses doigts. Percy réalisa que Snape pouvait ne pas avoir la force pour les tenir adéquatement. Il grimaça d'énervement, puis leva un sourcil comme s'il admettait que c'était probablement une meilleure idée qu'elle tienne le gobelet de toute façon.

« Merci » dit Snape, bien que son ton ne l'exprimait pas. Percy n'avait jamais entendu sa voix comme cela avant : rauque et tremblante, comme s'il avait trop crié. Merlin. Quelle pensée. Percy, ton imagination est un peu trop grande. Pourquoi un Maître des Potions crierait-il ? Professeur Snape mit un tiroir de stylos sur le bureau et en sortit un ensemble de neuf petites et minces cuillères. Il les plaça proprement à côté du sac de compte-gouttes et commença lentement à ouvrir les boîtes de cendres.

Percy sentit sa respiration s'arrêter lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait ramené. Ce serait le moment de vérité pour le Ministère, et amèrement Percy souhaita qu'il tomberait comme un château de cartes sous le poids de sa propre bureaucratie volontaire aveuglement.

Avec précaution, le Professeur Snape prit une cuillère à thé et vint la remplir d'un des échantillons de cendres. Dumbledore leva sa baguette et les yeux de Snape se plissèrent un instant avant d'acquiescer pour marquer son consentement lorsque le sceau de Poudlard apparu sur le parchemin vierge. Le sceau d'authenticité de Dumbledore. Percy fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez apprendre avec cela ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh, avant de jeter un regard à l'expression perplexe de Percy. Elle était clairement intriguée par ce que Snape faisait. « Le professeur utilise un Parchemin Revelio » expliqua-t-elle à Percy. « Cela sert à séparer n'importe quelle substance dans ses plus basiques éléments. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que cela va faire sur la cendre, cependant… » dit-elle, sa phrase pas-si-subtile pour pousser Snape à l'expliquer. Les yeux de Dumbledore passèrent de Madame Pomfresh à Snape, puis le contraire.

« J'ai modifié le sort » grogna le Maître des Potions, son ton laissant entendre que c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde et qu'il devait quand même l'expliquer à des personnes stupides. Avec précaution, il retira un compte-goutte du sac et le trempa dans un gobelet fumant. Percy regarda fasciné, Snape, de ses mains tremblantes, laisser tomber la potion sur les cendres.

La potion changea de couleur au moment où elle toucha les cendres, d'un vert-gris à un noir d'encre. Encre. C'est de l'encre, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, ça en a l'air. Les gouttes de potions créèrent un petit cratère au centre des cendres d'où plus d'encre sembla suinter. Percy regarda, fasciné ; bien plus de potion était craché du tas de cendres que le compte-goutte n'en avait mis. En fait, cela ressemblait curieusement à une éruption volcanique.

L'encre glissa le long du parchemin dans toutes les directions comme de maigres serpents, laissant une abondante trace derrière leurs passages. Percy retint sa respiration sous le choc lorsqu'il réalisa, et les courbes et les lignes devenaient rapidement ce qui ressemblait à des mots.

« 97% du poids d'un corps est converti en gaz après incinération » dit Snape tout haut, même s'il semblait qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'aux autres personnes dans la pièce. « Oxygène, hydrogène, carbone, nitrogène… tout est perdu. Les 3% qu'ils restent sont généralement réduit en poudre… des fragments d'os, en grande partie. Pas d'organismes vivants. Mais des fragments d'os humains ne sont pas assez. L'astuce est de pouvoir remonter à nos victimes… » À ce moment-là, Snape fit une pose pour regarder Dumbledore. Nos ? C'est une drôle de tournure de phrase. Dumbledore regardait le Maître des Potions avec un visage solennel. Percy n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il lisait là, mais il semblait…exténué et triste.

« J'ai exécuté des sorts de retracement sur la liste des Sorciers et Sorcières Disparus et les ai encré dans le parchemin. La potion est faite pour prendre les composants de la cendre et surligner les noms qu'elles contiennent » expliqua-t-il. Percy regarda avec horreur les noms commencer à se révéler.

Esther Ipswich, Herman Stoneleight, Hazel Crowhust, Walter Rugby, Arvel Barnes, Lawrence Kenilworth, Cliffort Brailes, Bernice Coombe... Nom après nom, ils commencèrent à s'écrire d'eux-mêmes sur le parchemin. Chacun avait une signature différente, comme si tous les sorciers et sorcières morts l'avaient eux-mêmes signé. Certaines étaient élégantes et élaborées, d'autres étaient tremblantes et simplement des lettres en bloc. Une écriture d'enfants… Percy sentit ses tremblements de plus tôt reprendre et sa peau commença à picoter et s'engourdir légèrement. _Pas de scènes théâtrales… pas de scènes théâtrales_, marmonna Percy pour lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mieux en contrôle de ses émotions. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent en voyant les noms qui couvraient le parchemin, une étrange combinaison de victoire et sinistre détermination.

« Ça y est, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Percy, ayant besoin d'entendre la validation tout haut. S'il vous plaît, faites que cela le soit. S'il vous plaît que ça en soit assez.

« Ça y est » confirma Dumbledore. « Severus, avez-vous d'autres parchemins imbibés du sort de retracement ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il avançait à vive allure vers l'âtre de Snape, toute sa fatigue visiblement partie.

« Bien sûr » confirma Snape.

« Arthur, nous avons la confirmation. Je vais envoyer Percy vous envoyer les preuves » dit le Directeur à la tête du père de Percy qui venait tout juste d'apparaître dans le feu. Arthur sourit largement quand il vit Percy, le soulagement évident dans ses trais alors qu'il acquiesça attentivement à ce que Dumbledore avait dit.

« Certainement, monsieur le Directeur. Voulez-vous toujours toutes les parties dans la pièce de théâtre ? » demanda Arthur de façon énigmatique.

Dumbledore acquiesça, son chapeau se balançant de manière précaire.

« Oui… toutes. Et Arthur… le pire est à venir » dit-il. Percy regarda le visage de son père blêmir et ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« Non ! Bientôt ? Est-ce qu'ils y arriveront à temps ? Avez-vous besoin… ? » demanda Arthur, sa voix sonnant rauque et étranglée sous l'émotion. _De quoi parlent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

« Oui, j'en ai besoin. J'aurai besoin de tout. Et si c'est dans les temps ou non, je l'ignore. Mais le plus tôt nous jouerons cette partie, le mieux ce sera. Soyez prudent, Arthur. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler combien ce que vous faites aujourd'hui est important ». La voix de Dumbledore était intense et puissante.

Parti, le Directeur qui était joyeux. À sa place se tenait l'homme qui avait vaincu Grindelwald, qui avait déjà des plans d'urgence et qui les activait maintenant. _Si quiconque peut sauver Harry, c'est lui,_ réalisa Percy… et même s'il le savait déjà… voir Dumbledore comme il l'était maintenant : compétent, commandant, stratégique, et en contrôle… donnait à Percy plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait eu sur plusieurs semaines.

Snape remit à Percy le parchemin qui, il réalisa, était maintenant recouvert de noms. Presque aucune partie du parchemin n'était pas signée. Le Maître des Potions assécha l'encre d'un sortilège et le roula avec précaution, murmurant un sortilège d'imperméabilité avant de le placer entre les mains de Percy. Le message était clair. Ne gâche rien. Dumbledore mena gentiment Percy à l'âtre et enleva le couvercle du pot de Poudre de Cheminette.

« Vous avez bien fait, Monsieur Weasley. Merci… J'espère que vous aurez l'opportunité d'apprécier le fruit de vos labeurs » dit-il énigmatiquement, alors qu'il se retournait vers le Maître des Potions et Madame Pomfresh. Déjà elle essayait de lui faire boire quelque chose, et sa grimace d'agacement fit sourire Percy alors qu'il appela sa maison. _Maison. J'ai fait ma part_. Il rit presque tout haut lorsqu'il réalisa, _Percy, mon vieux, tu es officiellement au chômage. Merci Merlin._

**À suivre**


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **_Louxor_

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patti_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : 32** ; **Traduit : **33 ; **En cours : **34,35

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes !

Gros bisous

**&o&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 33**

J'ai finalement réussi à chasser Pomfresh et Albus de ma chambre à coucher. Personne n'a rien dit, mais je sais que ce sera probablement la dernière nuit que je reste ici. En fait, je ne serai pas choqué le moins du monde si je me réveillais dans l'Aile Hospitalière après la session de ce soir. J'ai entendu Pomfresh murmurer un sortilège d'alerte alors qu'elle quittait mes quartiers, cette vielle femme trop curieuse. Je déteste l'Aile Hospitalière. Comment quelqu'un peut-il se remettre dans un environnement si sinistrement stérile ? C'est au-delà de ma perception. Quand je reste là-bas, j'ai des cauchemars à répétition dans lesquels je me réveille pris au piège dans un de mes bocaux d'ingrédient flottant dans du formaldéhyde. _Urgh._

À présent, je peux voyager facilement vers le corps de Potter, me glissant dans sa peau quand les Détraqueurs s'éloignent. Les potions que je lui ai laissées ne fonctionnent pas comme elles le devraient et la raison m'effraie : les élixirs sont seulement capables de faire effet sur ce qui est là. Si Potter n'a plus rien … Les potions deviennent inutiles. Bien sûr, je sais à quel point il est proche de la mort. Je partage cela avec lui. J'ai moi aussi frôlé la mort un certain nombre de fois par le passé, mais j'ai toujours eu le luxe de délirer ou sombrer dans l'inconscience pour ne pas m'en apercevoir. _J'ai évité cela._

Potter n'a pas un tel luxe. Son corps commence à lâcher prise et il peut s'en rendre compte. Il sent cela, de même que je ressens moi aussi son état à travers le lien, même quand je ne suis pas consciemment connecté avec lui. Sa respiration est peu profonde, plus rapide. Automatique. Ses battements de cœur sont irréguliers et ses vertiges se sont durablement installés, faisant en sorte qu'il me soit impossible de le déplacer pour manger le plateau laissé par les elfes d'Azkaban. Sa vision s'est également obscurcie sur les bords. Maintenant, même avec ses lunettes, il est pratiquement aussi myope qu'une taupe. On peut seulement espérer que l'effet soit provisoire.

Cependant, l'ironie fait toujours partie intégrante de la vie de Potter. Une part de moi … plus que cela, en réalité … s'émerveille qu'il soit toujours vivant. Alors qu'il flotte aux frontières de sa conscience, il essaye en permanence, malgré sa fatigue, de casser le lien entre nous. _En réalité, il s'ennuierait ferme sans moi._ Il sait qu'il meurt, je sais qu'il meurt, cependant il se bat avec chaque once de force qu'il lui reste car il doit survivre, parce qu'il sait que s'il meurt, moi aussi je meurs. Mais jusqu'à ce que je donne mon consentement, le lien demeurera. _Oubliez-cela, Potter_. Tout qu'il fait rend plus difficile pour moi de lui fournir l'énergie pour qu'il survive.

Il n'a plus la force pour essayer sa forme Animagus à nouveau, mais je peux toujours l'abriter dans mon corps, ici dans mes quartiers, pendant quelques instants. Lui offrir un minuscule semblant de paix. Ça lui est confortable et familier à présent. Je soupçonne que c'est pour cela qu'Albus a cédé à mon vœu de rester ici. _Au moins pour ce soir_. Une tristesse m'envahit rapidement et je sais que ce n'est pas la mienne. _Je ne deviens pas triste._ Ce saignement d'émotions m'a permis d'avoir un aperçu de Potter que je n'ai jamais voulu. Quand tout sera dit et fait, je vais continuer ma route de façon calme et détachée.

Il ne s'attend pas à survivre. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait déjà envisagé, d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Je n'ai vu aucun rêve ou aspiration pour quand il grandirait. Aucuns vœux qui n'aient été détruits où brutalement foulés aux pieds avec la renaissance de Voldemort et la mort de Diggory. Aucun but ou liste d'actions qu'il voudrait faire avant de mourir. Il n'a aucune espérance quant à sa propre vie. Tout ce qu'il a comme dernière volonté … c'est de passer un Noël avec Sirius Black, de toutes les personnes qu'il aime. Voir le nom de son parrain lavé de tous soupçons. Voler une dernière fois. _Pathétique._

Je vois ces petits … lambeaux d'espoir pour ce qu'ils sont, et la haine de ce qu'ils me font ressentir. _En fait, je ne peux pas juste en prendre connaissance et oublier, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il veut un Noël avec son parrain et Lupin, dans un lieu sûr, où il pourrait juste gouter à ce qui pourrait avoir été ? _C'est pitoyable._ Si seulement Black avait obtenu sa garde et n'était jamais parti à Azkaban. Si Potter n'était jamais parti chez les Dursleys. _Hmmm._ Les Dursleys … Oui, j'en ai assez vu d'eux maintenant, grâce aux Détraqueurs. Je pense qu'un jour, quand tout sera fini, j'irai leurs rendre une petite visite. Personne ne doit jamais le savoir. _Gah._ Assez de me complaire dans la misère de Potter. J'ai un mystère à résoudre.

Qu'est-ce que, par Merlin, Pettigrew vient-il faire ici ? Le prix de ma liberté est de lui enseigner la nature de la magie ? Une bière au beurre n'aurait-elle pas pu faire l'affaire ? Ou peut-être un tour gratuit dans le Magicobus ? Mon rapport à Albus quand je suis revenu était minutieux. J'ai parlé de chaque détail, chaque conversation, chaque instant de mon dernier jour comme espion. C'est assez ennuyeux de se rappeler que, aussi habile que je sois en tant que gardien de secrets, je suis un amateur comparé à Albus. Le regard sur son visage quand j'ai décrit ce que Potter avait fait …

« Magie sans baguette. … remarquable » avait-il murmuré, ses yeux brillant d'un feu que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Il aurait peut-être pu expliciter, mais non … _Il aime beaucoup trop les mystères, je pense. _Oui, je sais … l'espion-Mangemort pouvait être torturé et tout révéler. _Détails. Maudit, ennuyeux sens pratique, vraiment. _Je ne lirai pas de livres sur ce sujet jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé juste pour cette raison. Je n'ai jamais apprécié d'être laissé pour compte.

Les actions de Pettigrew semblèrent pourtant causer bien plus de souci à Albus. « Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a fait cela, Severus ? » m'a-t-il demandé au milieu de mon rapport. J'ai réfléchi à ma réponse pendant un moment. J'avais essayé d'analyser chaque nuance de notre brève conversation, essayé d'en tirer quelque chose de différent d'avant. Sincèrement, je n'arrivais à rien. Il a toujours été un faible, une face de rat, un homme brisé, traître et déloyal, trop intelligent pour son propre bien, détesté même par ceux avec qui il s'était allié. _Non. Rien de neuf là dedans._

Alors pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé la vie ? Albus connaît parfaitement mes sentiments concernant Pettigrew… ma culpabilité. Il n'a peut-être pas toujours agi en homme, mais c'est ce qu'il a fait quand j'ai pu m'extirper des griffes de Voldemort. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune idée de ses motivations. Après tout, il n'est peut-être pas celui dont j'ai passé ma vie à étudier et espionner... J'avais un plus gros poisson à ferrer, si l'on peut dire.

« Peut-être a-t-il finalement dépassé sa couardise, » ai-je répondu sans vraiment y croire. Qui suis-je pour regarder les dents d'un cheval dont on m'a fait cadeau ? Il m'a sauvé la vie, aussi je raconterai une petite histoire à Potter pour l'endormir. J'aurais certainement pu payer un prix plus élevé pour sauver ma vie.

« Semblait-il … mauvais ? » demanda Albus pensivement. Je secouai la tête, un sourcil levé. Qui ne l'est pas dans ce groupe ?

« Pas plus que d'habitude. Peut-être un peu plus maniaque, » ai-je répondu. Albus rassembla ses mains devant son visage et tapota le bout de ses doigts ensemble, pensivement, et commença à mâcher distraitement les poils parasites de sa barbe avec ses dents inférieures d'un geste curieusement absent.

« Merci, Severus, » dit-il distraitement, et je compris que notre entretien était terminé. _Très bien_. _Gardez vos découvertes pour vous_. Je suis un pion dans cette guerre. Je l'ai toujours été. J'en suis très bien conscient, même en temps de paix. Je ne suis pas censé savoir tout ce qui se passe, pas même ce à quoi je participe. _Mais je me suis mis à la retraite maintenant, malédiction, et je me sens toujours un peu concerné_. Et peut-être qu'en ce moment, je sens comme si je devais savoir où tout cela nous mène, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Si c'est ma place de mourir avec Potter … _Je le ferai_. Si c'est ce que l'on attend de moi, alors je ferai au moins ce je peux. Mais si je ne suis pas… En tout cas, c'est maintenant le bon moment pour tirer le proverbial « lapin hors du chapeau », parce que Potter n'en a plus pour longtemps, et sincèrement, moi non plus.

Je me couche de nouveau en soupirant sur les oreillers m'appuyant sur ma tête de lit. J'ai un gobelet de potion de Pimentine près de moi, ainsi que du chocolat. Mon thé est juste à la bonne température, et le bol de fruits que les elfes de maison m'ont apporté plus tôt semble frais et appétissants. J'ai eu quelques bouffées de chaleur récemment, entrecoupées par des souffles froids qu'aucune couverture, même charmée, ne peut soulager, et mon estomac est beaucoup plus capricieux qu'il ne l'était par le passé, encore une courtoisie de Potter, j'en suis sûr. _Tu es encore en train de tergiverser_. Si, si. Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que j'ignore. Comme pourquoi Pettigrew m'a sauvé la vie et veut que j'enseigne une leçon sur la nature de la magie à un garçon mourant.

Je ferme les yeux et détache mon esprit de mon corps. Il est tellement plus loin maintenant… Je continue d'appeler le garçon, mais il n'en est plus un. Il n'en est plus un depuis longtemps maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela face de lui un homme… en fait, je ne pense pas qu'il en soit un. Mais ce qu'il a vu a coloré beaucoup trop brusquement sa perception, lui donnant un air de profonde tristesse et de sagesse que je trouve déconcertant et même dérangeant. Ce n'est pas normal pour son âge, pourtant il est si … résigné. Il ne veut pas mourir. Je peux le sentir dans chaque fibre de son être. Pourtant il a démissionné et l'a accepté. Il veut survivre, mais sait qu'il ne le fera pas. La vie, un futur, l'amitié et l'amour… Ce sont de simples rêves qu'il n'est pas disposé à abandonner, pourtant il sait qu'il ne les réalisera jamais.

Il essaye toujours systématiquement de détruire le sortilège qui nous relie, je vois alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur. _Hah. Bonne chance avec ça, Potter_. Je ne vais nulle part. Je balaye les lambeaux de ce qu'il a essayé de briser, et réaffirme le lien entre nous comme si rien ne s'était produit, l'attirant vers moi. Il est bien plus facile de me protéger des effets des Détraqueurs quand je me maintiens ancré ici, plutôt que d'essayer d'aller vers lui.

_Laissez-moi partir, professeur. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez, _me chuchote les pensées de Potter dans mon esprit. _Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'une âme semble si lourde ? _ Comme je l'attire vers moi, il semble ralentir, comme s'il était secoué par les courants d'un fleuve paisible. Comme s'il était tiré loin de moi. Sa douleur, quoique je n'en éprouve qu'une fraction, est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'utilise tant de potions calmantes. _Potions efficaces. _ Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de douleur continue, physique et émotionnelle, de cette intensité-là auparavant. Le fait que j'ai maintenant besoin de potion pour stabiliser mon humeur me fait frémir.

« Arrêtez de gaspiller votre énergie à me combattre, et abandonnez un peu vos airs de martyr de Gryffondor altruiste et survivez jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, » répondis-je, me rappelant de respecter combien il préfère que je lui parle à haute voix plutôt que de lire ses pensées. Je me sens soulagé alors que Potter s'installe finalement en moi. J'ai craint, un moment, de ne pas pouvoir l'amener à moi. Pour l'instant, il ressent le confort de mes oreillers, mon matelas, le bruit doux et le craquement du feu dans la cheminée. Je l'ancre consciemment à moi, solidement, même si c'est seulement pour un petit moment.

_Quelqu'un vient ?_ pense-t-il, étonné, bien que sa voix soit curieusement vide.

« Oui, quelqu'un vient. Vous ne pensiez pas que nous vous laisserions là pour toujours ? » Demandai-je, ennuyé. Il me semble étrange de me parler. Je me rends compte qu'il est si faible, je n'ose pas perdre trop de temps en insultes ou sarcasmes, alors je travaille avec attention à maintenir mes habituels commentaires acerbes au moins un petit peu.

_Et bien, ça m'a effleuré l'esprit,_ répond-il, d'une voix douce, avec juste une faible teinte d'ironie. J'entends ses pensées tellement clairement. Je sais qu'il est affaibli alors je ne me sens pas obligé de le mettre au courant. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas croire qu'il est en train d'évaluer comment je me porte. Ma condition physique, mon état de bien-être. C'est étrange. Le garçon est à Azkaban, mourant, cependant il passe du temps à s'assurer de ma santé.

« Arrêtez cela, » dis-je d'un ton brusque. « Je vais très bien » Je me dis qu'un peu de chocolat pourrait m'aider à distraire Potter de moi. Je me lève pour en prendre un peu et siffle pendant que le bandage sur mon avant-bras me tire la peau, tirant sur la croûte des morsures de Black.

_Ça ne va pas, professeur. Que s'est-il produit dans cette maison ?_ demanda Potter, alarmé. _Oh. _ _Génial…_ _Qu'est-ce que je lui dis maintenant ? Est-ce que je lui dis au sujet de Black ? _ Serait-il soulagé de savoir que tout va bien pour le chien, ou horrifié d'entendre qu'il est en chasse de sa propre initiative ? _Géant. _ Encore un dilemme de conscience. _Comment faire quand on n'a aucune conscience ? _ Facile. Mentir. Espion un jour, espion toujours.

« Oui, » répondis-je, amusé de ma propre réponse, et grignotant du chocolat. Ecœurante douceur tellement Gryffondor. Je préfère les sucreries au goût âpre, plus à mon image.

_Je vois que votre autre bras vous brûle toujours autant_, observe-t-il. Et même ainsi. Je me sens chanceux que c'est tout ce qu'il fait pour le moment. Je n'attends pas avec une franche impatience le moment où ma trahison attirera l'attention non souhaitable de Voldemort.

« Il était un peu en colère contre moi la dernière fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, » répondis-je sèchement. « Est-ce que le chocolat vous fait du bien ? » demandé-je au vide, pour changer de sujet. Je prends un gorgé de mon thé, et jette un coup d'œil à la Pimentine. _Hmmm_.

_Je pense_, répond-il d'un air fatigué. Il est proche de la perte de conscience, même avec l'énergie que j'ai tenté de lui transférer. _Ok_. Je finis de préparer mon thé et j'avale une gorgée de Pimentine d'un seul trait. Il est surpris par mes mouvements brusques, ce qui me satisfait. Je n'aime pas être prévisible.

« Est-ce que cela fait quelque chose ? » demandais-je attendant que cela commence à agir. _Intéressant_. La potion n'a pas réagi de manière habituelle. Est-ce parce que je suis trop proche de la mort, ou parce que j'abrite Potter en moi ?

_Je pense que oui. Merci_, dit Potter. Je prends un autre morceau de chocolat et attends pour dire quelque chose. Il reste silencieux et calme. Il attend, réalisai-je. Aucune question, aucune requête. Que je n'aime pas cela. _Il devrait plus activement être intéressé par son propre bien-être, pas simplement par le mien_.

« N'êtes-vous pas curieux de savoir qui va venir vous sauver ? » demandai-je à haute voix. _Pourquoi est-ce que je fais cela ?_

_Qui va venir ?_ demanda Potter, reprenant l'amorce. _Cela va juste l'inquiéter. _ Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens obligé de le lui dire ?

« Votre parrain, » dis-je à haute voix. Immédiatement je sens le tressaillement d'alarme en lui.

_Quoi? Sirius ? Il vient à Azkaban ? Pourquoi ?_ Demande Potter, et je ressens l'énergie que cette peur introduit dans ses veines. Ce n'est pas une émotion positive, et en plus ça lui donne une raison de plus de s'inquiéter, mais c'est mieux que l'apathie qui commençait à infiltrer tout son être. Je décide de ne pas mentionner que les Weasley seront aussi envoyés à sa rencontre. Cela le déconcentrerait, déjà que le souci de Potter pour son parrain l'a secoué plus que quoi que ce soit au cours des ses derniers jours.

« Qui est mieux qu'un évadé pour vous faire sortir ? » Demandé-je d'un ton las, comme si la réponse est évidente. Évidemment, il n'était pas prévu que j'aborde la rencontre et la confrontation inattendue entre moi et Black. De façon agaçante, Albus n'était même pas étonné d'apprendre où le condamné se dirigeait. _Complètement prévisible, en fait_. Je me demande souvent si la capacité d'Albus, qui semble toujours se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu, est réelle ou s'il est juste le meilleur joueur de poker que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

_Azkaban est le dernier endroit où Sirius a besoin d'aller_, dit Potter, et je sens son souci pour son parrain avec la culpabilité pour avoir fait le mauvais choix. Il aurait dû aller à la Cabane Hurlante avec Sirius. Tous ses espoirs de blanchir le nom de son parrain avaient été anéantis, et la critique qu'il avait de lui-même était brutale…

« Calmez-vous, Potter. Ce qui est fait est fait, » dis-je avec un vague mouvement de bras. « En outre, vous serez heureux de savoir que M. Weasley est, pendant que nous parlons, en train de faire connaître les nouvelles de votre injustice au reste du monde sorcier, » dis-je. Il est sous le choc. _Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi non plus, en réalité._

_Percy ? _ Demande Harry, et je sens une petite étincelle d'amusement pointé en moi. L'amusement de Potter. Je suis assommé. _Vraiment ? Wow. _ Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je souris alors que j'entends l'étonnement dans sa voix, et son sentiment de ... approbation ? Fierté ? Il savait que Percy Weasley avait fourni des morceaux du véritable déroulement de son procès quand il avait été interrogé au ministère de la magie, mais pas qu'il avait continué à coopérer. _Oui, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait le courage de faire ceci, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre_. Potter ne semble pas certain de ce qui a causé le revirement de Percy Weasley. Je ne mentionnerai pas qu'observer Potter s'effondrer à cause du Véritaserum a ébranlé sa fidélité envers cet imbécile de ministre. _C'est… inattendu,_ observe Potter. Je renifle et suis heureux que Potter ne puisse pas voir mon visage. Je ne savais pas que Potter était encore capable de faire de l'humour, même noir, qui plus est, et le fait qu'il montre une telle résistance me coupe le souffle.

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Je serai curieux de voir comment le Daily Puppet voit les choses, » dis-je.

_Vous voulez dire le Daily Prophet ? _Me corrige-t-il automatiquement.

« Huh, » dis-je. Une autre minuscule bulle d'amusement flotte dans notre lien. Évidemment il est d'accord avec moi. Et voilà que je me retrouve à essayer de le faire rire. Espérant qu'il en est encore capable. Je sens notre liaison commencer à se brouiller pendant un moment. « Potter ? » demandai-je alarmé.

_Toujours là. Désolé_, dit-il. _Bien. Il est temps pour la leçon sur Pettigrew_. Je me focalise sur mes pensées pendant que j'attrape ma tasse en tremblant pour prendre une gorgée de thé. J'envoie autant d'énergie que possible à travers le lien et je reste en alerte. Il met en jeu tout son courage. Je dois lui donner raison.

« Que savez-vous sur la nature de la magie ? Avez-vous lu sur le sujet, ou vous l'a-t-on lu à l'occasion, par l'intermédiaire d'une certaine dévoreuse de livres, au gré de vos infâmes exploits ? » Demandai-je, le distrayant. _Je le perds_. Sondant ses pensées un peu plus profondément, je découvre que l'exposition prolongée aux Détraqueurs semble lui faire oublier son temps passé à Poudlard. Est-ce parce qu'il a des souvenirs agréables de l'école ? Se rappelle-t-il ses amis ? Ses camarades de classe ?

_Monsieur ?_ demanda-t-il, déconcerté. Je l'ai dérouté.

« La Magie. D'où vient-elle ? Qu'est-ce que la magie noire ? » Demandai-je, reprenant les tonalités professorales appropriées pour le stimuler un peu plus. Je le sens se concentrer pour me répondre. Bien.

_Je n'en ai aucune idée, professeur,_ répond-il.

« Alors je vous dirais que, » dis-je. _Aucunes remarques pour le blesser ? Je dois y aller doucement_. « La magie est neutre par nature, » commençai je.

_Comment c'est possible? Qu'est-ce que la magie noire sinon le mal ?_ Demande Potter, et je suis heureux d'avoir attiré son entière attention.

« C'est le sorcier, pas la magie elle-même qui est noire, »

_Alors qu'en est-il des Impardonnables ?_ Demande-t-il. _Bonne question_. Je ne pouvais pas espérer de meilleure introduction.

« Des sortilèges que la communauté sorcière a considéré comme trop puissants, et trop faciles à détourner. Les sortilèges en eux-mêmes ne sont pas mauvais, » Dis-je. Le silence est ma seule réponse. Cela ne lui convient pas, mais il ne le dira pas à haute voix. Il est trop fatigué pour argumenter avec moi. « Pourquoi les sorcier ont peur de St Mangouste? » Demandai-je. Cela l'embarrasse. Cela ressemble à une question aléatoire.

_Parce qu'ils détestent les hôpitaux ?_ Devine-t-il. Je lis dans ses pensées qu'il est certainement de cela. _Voyez vous-même, Pompom. Laissons tomber pour le moment, par pitié._

« C'est parce que certains sorciers et sorcières sont réellement autorisés à exécuter des impardonnables, » Dis-je. Il est interpellé.

_A St Mangouste? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Lesquels ? Comment peuvent-ils être employés pour le bien ?_ Il me bombarde de questions. J'ai attisé sa curiosité.

« Regardez les sortilèges en eux-mêmes. Le sortilège d'Impérium. A quoi pourrait-il être utile ? » Demandai-je, essayant de le forcer à participer. _Il est si fatigué, cependant_.

_Il pourrait passer au-dessus de la volonté de quelqu'un. Comme …quand l'esprit d'une personne est perturbé ? Peut-être sur quelqu'un de suicidaire ? _ Demande Potter. _Pas mal_.

« Avez-vous entendu parler des phobies ? Elles sont aussi fréquentes parmi les sorciers que chez les moldus. Il serait ridicule pour un magicien d'être rhabdophobique, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandais-je. Je dois admettre que j'ai toujours pensé que c'était l'une des choses les plus drôles dont j'ai jamais entendues parler.

_Rhabdo… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _ Demande Potter.

« La phobie de la magie. » Son silence est chaleureux. Il apprécie aussi l'ironie de la chose. « Les phobies peuvent prendre de l'ampleur, et parfois la seule manière de les surmonter est de leur faire face. Mais si jamais le sorcier ne veut ou ne peut pas, c'est là où les professionnels qualifiés de St Mangouste entrent en scène. » continuai-je d'un ton empreint d'ironie, conscient de rendre mon explication…commerciale. « Dans certaines circonstances, ils peuvent utiliser le sortilège d'Impérium pour permettre à un sorcier de faire face à quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter autrement. Le temps, l'expérience, et la confiance donnés apprend par la suite au sorcier à le faire de lui-même, mais par intermittence … » Expliquai-je. Le suivant que je m'apprête à aborder est beaucoup plus délicat.

_Intéressant,_ murmure-t-il. J'entends son scepticisme. J'ai seulement expliqué l'un des trois.

« Pensez-vous que Cédric a souffert ? » Demandai-je abruptement. Le vide et l'obscurité qui m'emplissent me font peur, suis-je allé trop loin, l'ai-je perdu ? « Harry ? » Je le pousse, je sais, mais curieusement, je sens que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire.

_Uh_, bégaye-t-il pendant qu'il essaye de se reprendre. La douleur et la culpabilité pure qui m'inondent me submergent presque, le souffle coupé et mon cœur martelant à mes oreilles. _Oui, je suis allé trop loin, mais mon instinct m'indique que c'est nécessaire pour une je-ne-sais-quelle raison_. Je fais beaucoup de choses en ne me basant que sur mon intuition. Elle m'a sauvé la vie en de nombreuses occasions, après tout. Le seul cas où je l'ai ignoré est quand j'ai écouté Black. _Bâtard_.

« Vous avez vu ce sort en action à de nombreuses reprises. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils souffraient ? » Demandai-je encore. Mon lien avec lui vacille de plus en plus. Je suis en train de le perdre dans sa douleur, comme je lui demande de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, et comme il est toujours à Azkaban, il est sûrement en train de les revivre. « Potter ! Concentrez-vous. Oui ou non ? » Il sursaute au ton de ma voix.

_Il était étonné. Se demandant ce qui se passait. Il ne semblait pas souffrir. C'était comme si un vent magique avait soufflé son âme hors de son corps, et il n'a même pas eu le temps de réaliser le fait qu'il était mort_, explique Harry, d'une voix morne. _Pas mauvaise comme description. _

« Précisément. Parfois il vient un moment dans la vie d'un sorcier, comme dans la vie d'un moldu, où l'on est à court d'option, quand tous les traitements ont été essayés et ont échoués, et que tout ce qui reste est la douleur. On laisse alors le choix aux sorcières et sorciers. Quand la mort est inévitable, contrairement à la façon de mourir, le sortilège de mort n'est il pas considéré comme une solution de grâce ? » Lui demandai-je. Il essaye de faire abstraction de sa propre douleur pour analyser objectivement la question. Je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir poussé trop loin. Ou alors il est assez résistant pour surmonter cela de lui même. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de l'attirer à nouveau.

_Je suppose que ce serait possible. Je me sentirais coupable de prier quelqu'un de me le lancer car ça serait cruel pour lui, alors tout que je peux faire est de souhaiter que leur douleur disparaisse_, dit-il. Des mots effrayants. Quand il n'y a aucun espoir de survie, on prie pour de petites clémences. Oui, j'ai certainement souhaité la mort pour moi-même plutôt que de faire face à ses méthodes plutôt créatrices en matière de torture. J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps que Voldemort s'alimente de la souffrance, et il prend tous les prétextes possibles pour les exécuter sur ses fidèles. _Ainsi… C'était plus facile à expliquer que ce que j'avais prévu_. Un de plus.

« Alors… Plus qu'un parmi les impardonnable, » en écho à mes pensées.

_Oui. Je peux déjà vous dire que, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait être positif au sujet de l'Endoloris,_ énonce-t-il catégorique. En tant que personne qui l'a déjà subi, je ne peux certainement pas le blâmer.

« L'esprit est une chose malicieuse, Potter. Vous avez déjà entendu ce qu'une trop longue exposition au sortilège Endoloris peut faire. Mais pensez… ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous y étiez soumis ? » _Oh. Mauvaise idée. Soufflons-lui, plutôt que d'attendre une réponse_. « Chaque nerf de votre corps est en feu, exact ? Même ceux que vous n'aviez jamais sentis avant. Alors… Suivez cette logique. Nerfs, muscles, tendons. Et quand votre esprit ne peut pas atteindre ces mêmes nerfs ? Quand l'ordre de déplacer un membre n'est plus connecté au membre lui-même ? » J'insiste.

_Comme la paralysie ? _ Demande-t-il. J'incline la tête, satisfait.

« Oui. Et même pour des victimes de choc. Quand les messages nerveux n'atteignent pas le corps, ou que l'esprit est trop confus pour recevoir tout message extérieur, l'Endoloris passe au travers. C'est parfois utilisé pour reconnecter des nerfs ou dans des cas de dommages sur le cordon médullaire, et cela accélère le rétablissement cent fois plus vite, » Expliquai-je. Il est convenablement surpris.

_Il y a d'autre sorte de magie noire, autre que les impardonnables,_ énonce-t-il lentement, comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées pour poser la prochaine question. _Que diriez-vous de ce que le professeur Lupin traverse chaque mois ? Comment la malédiction d'être un loup-garou peut-elle être une bonne chose ?_ Il me défie. Je suis satisfait de ses questions. Même distrait comme il est, il absorbe vraiment tous ce que j'explique. Pettigrew serait content.

« Regardons la malédiction en elle-même. Le professeur Lupin en lui-même n'est pas mauvais, » dis-je, bien que l'admettre à haute voix est désagréable. Je suis terrifié par l'homme et par ce qu'il est capable de faire, et la haine de ce qu'il me fait ressentir, mais je dois me plier à des réponses scolaires de sorte que mon jugement n'opacifie pas ce que j'essaye de lui enseigner. Potter semble sceptique face à ce que j'ai déjà dit. Je peux sentir combien il adore l'homme et est offensé par mon refus de compatir à son sort. Mais il reste sagement silencieux. « Les loups ne sont pas mauvais par nature, n'est-ce pas ? » Je lui demande.

_Non_, répond-il.

« Alors pourquoi le Loup-garou est-il considéré comme une créature des ténèbres ? Le loup n'est pas mauvais, et l'homme non plus » Lui expliquai-je, puis essayant de m'exprimer d'une autre manière. « On craint le loup-garou pour sa brutalité et sa cruauté. Il tue ou transforme ses victimes en créatures semblables à lui-même. Les loups ne sont pas normalement comme cela. En fait, ils évitent les humains à tout prix, ne croisant nos chemins que lorsqu'ils y sont forcés. Ils ne semblent pas apprécier particulièrement le chair humaine, n'est-ce pas, » dis-je, en réprimant un frisson face à la vision soudaine de crocs et de griffes. « Quand Lupin devient un loup-garou, plusieurs choses se produisent, et deviennent des catalyseurs pour la magie noire. D'abord la transformation en elle-même… Je pense que la douleur est comparable à celle de l'Endoloris. » Je m'arrête, vérifiant notre lien et que Potter soit toujours fermement avec moi. _Il se fane_. Je transfère un peu plus d'énergie en lui, et ma perception vacille un instant, me faisant vaciller pendant un moment avant de pouvoir me reprendre.

_Désolé, professeur. Je suis toujours là. C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas assez clair, et la pièce commençait à se brouiller un peu_, dit-il. _Pas bon signe_. _Veuillez continuer_.

« N'importe quel animal fuira face à la douleur. Et la malédiction a été conçue pour assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune manière facile pour soulager l'agonie de la transformation. C'est pourquoi il y a tellement peu de loups-garous vieux. Leur constitution ne peut tout simplement pas supporter la transformation mois après mois sur une longue durée, » dis-je et je sens la crispation de Potter face à ma déclaration sur Lupin.

_Les loups-garous pourchassent-ils d'autres animaux aussi bien que les humains ?_ Demande Potter après un moment.

« Oui, mais ils sont définitivement focalisés sur les humains. Mais il y a également une raison à ceci. L'homme est conscient du loup, car le loup fait partie de l'homme, mais ils sont éternellement séparés, tout en appartenant à un même être. Deux moitiés d'un tout, » dis-je en grignotant du chocolat. Je suis en train de trembler, même avec des couvertures ensorcelées, un feu et un thé chaud. Le froid des Détraqueurs commencent à s'infiltrer à travers de mes défenses, ébréchant les protections que j'ai temporairement essayé d'établir autour de Potter. _Il vit cela depuis des jours, à présent. Comment peut-il ? Je peux à peine le tolérer quelques heures._

_Mais le loup-garou n'est pas vraiment Remus, n'est-ce pas ? _ Demande Potter, bien que je le soupçonne de déjà connaître la réponse. Il pense que oui, mais souhaite avoir tort.

« Il l'est. Il est le loup, coupé par sa propre humanité, sa propre mémoire, aveuglé par la douleur et conscient du fait qu'il y est tellement plus dans sa vie que ce qu'il peut réellement atteindre, mais pas obtenir. Les instincts primitifs du loup balayent tout, mais se focalisent sur les humains… La chose que Lupin souhaiterait plus que tout est de pouvoir se contrôler. Étude. Pensée raisonnable. Mémoire. Amour. C'est ce qui rend la malédiction aussi cruelle. Un loup-garou déchirera votre cœur sans regret, laissant l'homme faire face aux conséquences alors qu'il n'a absolument aucun contrôle, » finis-je.

_Comment est-ce que cela ne peut pas être sombre ? C'est horrible !_ Enonce-t-il angoissé. Évidemment sa lecture sur les loups-garous ne lui permet pas de prendre en compte toutes les ramifications.

« Black est un Animagus. Il est à la fois l'homme et le corniaud » Je fais un pause, me forçant à ne pas grimacer. Ai-je déjà mentionné récemment combien je déteste l'homme ? « La partie de lui qui est humaine reste humaine sous sa forme d'Animagus, et vice versa, » expliquai-je. « La transformation est relativement indolore. Volontaire. Les lutins de Cornouailles n'ont pas les mêmes besoins que le Phénix, n'est-ce pas … En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mange un Phénix. Vous devriez simplement figurer ce que vous feriez vous même. Mais je m'égare… Le fait est que comme vous êtes un Phénix vous mangerez ce que mange un Phénix et ne penserez pas deux fois à cela. Une fois que vous aurez des forces, vous pourrez commuter entre votre Animagus et votre forme humaine à volonté, » je fais une pause, en utilisant le rappel de son propre Animagus pour essayer de l'orienter vers ses souvenirs les plus plaisants. « Il y a une multitude de sortilèges soigneusement entrelacés, liés à des potions, qui s'apposent avec du sang humain, utilisés dans la malédiction du loup-garou. Chacun, pris individuellement, n'est pas mauvais. Amnésie, transformation… Même le sortilège qui empêche la suppression de la douleur est parfois utilisé pour éviter qu'un sorcier essaye de l'ignorer et augmente les dommages plutôt que de récupérer, » finis-je.

_Donc la magie est neutre, _dit Potter pensivement. _Mais j'ai entendu dire que la pratique de la magie noire transforme la magie_, le ton de sa question est hésitant, bien conscient de ma propre histoire.

« C'est vrai. Les sorciers naissent avec des degrés variables de talent face à la magie, mais beaucoup peuvent augmenter leur puissance avec de la pratique. La magie noire creuse des sillons dans le sorcier ainsi que dans sa baguette. Quand les intentions du lanceur sont cruelles ou vindicatives… la magie utilise des canaux différents. La vie, les soins, la survie, même la mort, sont des choses naturelles. La cruauté, la vengeance, tous les sentiments tournés dans ce sens ne le sont pas. Ca s'apprend. Mais une fois que quelqu'un a employé de 'la magie noire' comme on dit, il en développe une attirance. Ils veulent la pratiquer. Et à chaque fois qu'ils l'utilisent, ils le font avec de moins en moins de scrupules et de plus en plus souvent. »

_Ainsi la magie est neutre, mais le sorcier ne l'est pas. Très bien. Alors d'où vient la magie ? _ Demande Potter, d'une voix faussement lumineuse. _Un peu plus d'énergie alors_. _Professeur_, me réprimande-t-il sévèrement. Je m'interromps au milieu de ma tentative de lui transférer un peu plus de vigueur. _Arrêtez cela_.

« Arrêtez quoi ? » Lui demandai-je d'un ton traînant, bien que je sache exactement de quoi il parle.

_Vous vous êtes presque évanoui la dernière fois. Auriez-vous pensé que je ne remarquerais rien ? Je vois par vos yeux, dois-je vous le rappeler ? _Gronde-t-il. Alors il l'avait noté. J'avais oublié cela. Je décide d'ignorer son commentaire et de répondre à sa question.

« Personne ne sait quand la magie est apparue. La plupart des gens pensent, et j'en fais partie, qu'elle a toujours été présente. Elle est éternelle, aussi vielle que la création. Elle est infinie et n'a pas de limite, aussi loin que je peux le voir. Un puits qui ne pourrait s'assécher, » Dis-je.

_La magie est neutre. Les sorciers ne le sont pas_ … La voix de Potter hésite. Il lutte pour dire un mot. Je le perds. J'essaye d'attirer son attention encore une fois, n'osant pas dépenser plus d'énergie. Je me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je suis en léger état de choc. _Trop de nouvelles expériences._

« Dans la mesure où la magie noire n'est pas naturelle, c'est l'intention du sortilège qui fait tout. En fait, on enseigne aux septièmes années comment réduire l'incantation d'un sortilège à l'intention seule. Vous pouvez lancer la formule pour avoir des cheveux roses, mais seule l'intention peut lui faire avoir des cheveux d'un rose lumineux ou pale. C'est valable avec n'importe quelle magie, » Je m'arrête. Potter ? Je l'appelle plus fort, alarmé, tentant de pénétrer son esprit. Rien. _Malédiction !_ Il m'a échappé comme un souffle de fumée alors que je lui parlai. Le froid glacial d'Azkaban tressaille dans mes veines puis diminue alors qu'il dérive loin de moi. _M'a-t-il entendu ? Est-ce important, après tout ? Je le perds._ J'aurais pu le garder avec moi au moins encore un petit moment. _Il est tellement Gryffondor, par moment_. Mais son corps est entrain de lâcher prise. La lassitude profonde colore chaque parie de son être, à présent. Il ne veut pas mourir, mais il est en train de partir, et il sait que la mort sera bientôt là. Il ne veut pas que je meure, mais ne peut pas couper le lien entre nous sans ma permission. _Il ne reste vivant que pour moi, maintenant_. Je le réalise, et c'est une pensée étrange. Et assez curieusement, je me rends compte que même s'il meurt… il n'aura pas été vaincu. Pas son esprit. _Mais il est tellement endommagé._ Est-ce que la cavalerie pourra arriver à temps, où peut-elle bien être à ce moment, pourra-t-elle récupérer Potter ?

Arthur Weasley, qui est la figure de proue des forces que Dumbledore a rassemblées au cours de l'été, est prêt à tout pour agir contre le ministère et pour sauver Potter. Après que j'aie examiné la cendre que Weasley a fournie, Dumbledore avait envoyé un mot à Arthur, pour activer les plans qu'il avait préalablement mis en place. Logiquement, les partisans de Dumbledore sont déjà en place pour renforcer les défenses d'Azkaban avant l'attaque de Voldemort, tout en projetant d'éloigner Potter du danger. Peu importe que ce soit eux ou Black qui y arrivent en premier. _Nous sommes presque là, Potter,_ pensai-je distraitement, en me sentant dériver vers l'obscurité. Je n'ai plus la force de rester conscient. _Restez avec moi. Nous approchons du but_, mais je doute qu'il m'entende. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre tranquillement, et je sais que Pomfresh vient pour moi. _Qui viendra pour lui ?_

***************************************************************

Le Ministère couvre une conspiration

_Par Rita Skeeter, correspondant spécial_

Le nombre croissant de sorcières et sorciers qui disparaissent peut à présent être officiellement catalogué comme premières victimes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pendant la troisième tâche du tournoi de Trois sorciers, Harry Potter, le garçon qui, bébé, a défait Vous-savez-qui, et Cédric Diggory, préfet, capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle de Poudlard, disparurent pendant un très long moment. Un portoloin a en réalité transporté les deux garçons vers un endroit inconnu, où Cédric Diggory perdit brutalement la vie en essayant de défendre son camarade et équipier Harry Potter.

Au cours des ces derniers mois, notre journaliste sous couverture traqua attentivement les mouvements de certains des principaux fonctionnaires du ministère dans l'espoir d'essayer de déterminer ce qui s'était mal déroulé lors du tournoi des Trois sorciers, de savoir pourquoi le Ministère refusait de reconnaître l'augmentation significative des disparitions de sorciers, et de connaître les vraies raisons pour lesquelles la marque des ténèbres était apparue lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Le Ministre de la magie est entêté dans son refus d'envisager la renaissance possible de Vous-savez-qui... Ce qui a été découvert pendant cette longue investigation des deux mois choquera même les esprits les plus endurcis. Dans le courant de la semaine, le Daily Prophet donnera les détails exclusifs de ce que couvre le ministère de la magie au sujet de meurtres de sorcières et de sorciers, ainsi que la condamnation et l'incarcération d'Harry Potter, un garçon de quinze ans dans la plus effroyable des prisons sorcières, Azkaban.

Moldus et sorciers ont tous des raisons d'avoir peur : les Mangemorts sont de nouveau en activité. Notre journaliste a été personnellement témoin d'une attaque sur la maison, surplombée par la marque des ténèbres, d'Arvel et de Deirdre Barnes, avant que les fonctionnaires du Ministère n'arrivent promptement sur les lieux pour effacer toute trace de magie noire. Enfin, après avoir systématiquement amené les corps vers un endroit non-communiqué et dissimuler toutes les traces du crime, des employés du ministère, qui ne purent être identifiés, exécutèrent des sortilèges de mémoire sur les amis et les voisins, soucieux de couvrir toutes les preuves du méfait.

Qu'y a-t-il donc de si important pour que les fonctionnaires du ministère soient disposés à mentir au sujet de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Est-ce le fait que Bartemius Croupton senior, chef de la coopération internationale au Ministère de la magie, soit impliqué dans un scandale en libérant son fils, Barty Croupton Junior, partisan convaincu de Vous-Savez-Qui, des geôles d'Azkaban, en le substituant à sa femme mourante ?

Prochainement en exclusivité dans le Daily Prophet, ces questions et bien d'autres encore seront explorées en détail. Ci-dessous, une photographie réalisée avec un film ensorcelé magiquement pour voir les mouvements, montrant clairement la Marque des Ténèbres flottant dans la nuit.

Avec cette preuve, on peut seulement se demander ce que le ministère avait en tête en administrant une dose adulte de Véritaserum sur un garçon de quinze ans, seul survivant connu à une attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Quelles charges ont bien pu être retenues contre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et pourquoi, dans l'attente de son procès (dont aucune date n'a été fixée), a-t-il été envoyé dans la plus redoutée des prisons magiques ? Certains craignent pour la santé et la sûreté du jeune Harry Potter, et espèrent qu'il pourra au moins conserver son statut de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

**À suivre**


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **Essaidel

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **34 ; **Traduit : **38 à 41 ; **En cours : **37, 42

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

**& note d'Onarluca &**

Voilà enfin la suite de cette fic, ce fut difficile, elle était devenue maudit, ce chap je l'ai donné à 4 traductrices différentes :

L'une à disparu sans rien dire.

Une autre a décidé de m'informer qu'elle ne traduirait pas le chap au moment ou elle devait me rendre le chap.

La troisième à tout laissé tombé pour aller au japon, bien sûre plusieurs jour après que normalement elle aurait du me rendre le chap.

Et enfin notre sauveuse _**Patmolcornedrue**_ qui est là depuis presque le début du groupe et qui nous à sauver un nombre incalculable de fois. _**Merci ma toute belle.**_

Aujourd'hui je vous mets un chapitre de cette fic car c'est elle qui a remporté le vote/nombre de review's/messages

Il y a 2 autres chapitre de prêt après ce chap, après faudra attendre septembre pour lire la suite.

**& fin de note d'Onarluca &**

Bonne lecture et à demain pour …. À vous de voter !!!!!

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 34**

Arthur était profondément reconnaissant du fait que les membres les plus vulnérables de sa famille soient de retour à Poudlard, en sécurité, aux bons soins de Dumbledore. L'enfer était sur le point de voir le jour, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était bien que le Terrier, et plus particulièrement ses enfants, ait été tous en danger tandis qu'il préparait une insurrection contre le ministère de la magie. Il leurs avait assuré qu'ils auraient toujours une maison où revenir. Mais il avait été particulièrement difficile de convaincre Ron de retourner à l'école. Cependant, lorsque Molly avait précisé toutes les chances pour Harry de finir par être ramené à l'infirmerie, il s'était montré plus coopératif. Poudlard pourrait bien être la dernière barrière s'élevant contre le ministère, si les choses ne se passaient pas bien…

« Molly, je t'en prie… Je me sentirais bien mieux si tu allais rendre visite à tes parents, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons fini » dit Arthur, tandis qu'il sentait une tasse de thé se glisser entre ses mains. Il regarda ses doigts forts et calleux, mais n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il y verrait.

Il était toujours sous le choc des dernières instructions que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Il est temps. Maintenant. Toutes vos préparations, tout le subterfuge, la planification… Vous avez les pièces du puzzle. Êtes-vous prêt à mener une rébellion ouverte contre les personnes mêmes pour qui vous avez travaillées durement pendant toutes ces années ?

Arthur connaissait déjà la réponse, bien avant que la question ne lui fut posée. Naturellement je le suis… Comme cela avait été aisé, dernièrement, de jeter aux oubliettes toutes ses croyances en la moralité, en ce qui n'est véritablement ''juste '', et non pas faire tout de façon facile.

Pauvre Harry… Tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu pour le construire, n'aurait pu être sacrifié pour une seule vie, jusqu'à Harry, et Arthur savait que cela compterait probablement le jour où il devrait expliquer ses choix à ses enfants. Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela, ou même à Harry pour le moment. Le destin d'Harry repose entre les mains de Dumbledore. Le destin du ministère repose entre les miennes, pensa Arthur, conscient de l'ironie du sort.

Molly fit doucement courir ses doigts le long de sa nuque, brossant les quelques cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant ces mains chaudes apaiser ses craintes, temporairement, tandis qu'il la voyait en pensée essayer de coiffer ses cheveux comme elle l'entendait, essayant de le faire ressembler à quelque chose pour une fois.

« Je ne vais nulle part, chéri. Je resterai en dehors de ton chemin, mais tu ne me laisseras pas en arrière » dit-elle simplement. Il hocha la tête, s'inclinant. Cela valait mieux que de l'y contraindre. Elle laissa ses bras glisser autour de son cou puis vint y enfouir son visage, son souffle chaud caressant son menton.

Elle lui avait toujours semblé si forte. Cela faisait si longtemps que Ginny était née… Il les avait presque perdues toutes les deux. La terreur de cette terrible nuit s'était évanouie, elle ne restait plus qu'un lointain écho, dernièrement ravivé lors de l'attaque du Terrier par les Aurors, lorsqu'il l'avait vue… Ne penses pas à cela pour le moment, Arthur. Il l'aimait et détestait qu'elle insiste pour rester à ses côtés. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il aurait souhaité avoir, mais déjà…

« Tu peux le faire Arthur. Tu le sais » dit doucement Molly, se redressant et l'embrassant sur la joue. Doucement elle écarta ses bras et repartit de nouveau vers la cuisine, où les parfums qui s'y répandaient n'avaient pour une fois rien à voir avec de la nourriture, mais tout avec des effluves de potions. Potions curatives. Arthur priait pour qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, puis s'appuyant sur la chaise, il posa un genou à terre, près de la cheminée. Il avait déjà envoyé Percy au ministère. Au travail le plus tôt possible, comme d'habitude, pour ne soulever aucun soupçon.

Arthur fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux… essayant de garder un minimum de dignité comme toujours. Et pas pour ressembler à un de ces coqs en pâtes du ministère, mais pour inspirer confiance à ses troupes… et profitant juste de ces derniers instants, son cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine, sa bouche sèche. Cela se produit vraiment.

Les premières pièces du puzzle étaient déjà en place. L'assaut contre la Division Draconienne avait exigé un effort de coordination entre les moldus et les sorciers.

« Des hommes vêtus de longues robes et munis de bâtons pointus ne vont pas inspirer beaucoup de respect aux moldus, _qu'importe_ la réalité » les avait informés Ellis de manière désabusée. Ellis, une des mystérieuses connaissances de Remus Lupin, avait été d'un aide précieuse, soutenant Arthur, l'aidant à se démêler des manigances de Fudge depuis qu'il était devenu ministre, et même avant.

C'était une véritable conspiration, totalement démesurée, telle qu'Arthur n'en avait jamais pris conscience durant ces trois dernières années. Il avait été aveugle, complètement, et l'ironie du sort est que c'était Arthur lui-même qui avait insisté pour attendre d'avoir des preuves évidentes à rassembler contre Cornélius Fudge.

C'était une recherche qui coulait de source, étant donné son rôle au ministère : « contrôle des détournements de l'usage de la magie ». Et aussi par son rôle d'homme de confiance dans l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Comment Fudge avait pu avoir vent de l'enquête, Arthur n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée. Mais une campagne de calomnies conçue pour diffamer Arthur à chaque étape avait commencé à voir le jour, et tout semblait indiquer qu'elle venait de Fudge. À plusieurs reprises il avait essayé de briser la crédibilité d'Arthur et de l'expulser du ministère avant que ses recherches n'aboutissent. Et il a presque réussi…

Arthur ne pouvait pas plus se rappeler quand « exactement » une petite voix ressemblant fortement à celle de Dumbledore, l'avait incité à commencer à s'interroger sur les agissements de Fudge… Quelque chose d'insignifiant, sans aucun doute, et n'ayant aucun rapport avec le reste… Une légère plainte au sujet d'une perte constante d'objet ayant un rapport avec Grindelwald, et des inquiétudes exprimées concernant les pauvres âmes qui trouveraient par la suite ces objets.

Naturellement les vols avaient tracassé Dumbledore. En tant qu'homme qui avait défait Grindelwald, Dumbledore était fort averti des pouvoirs du sorcier sombre. Une conversation vide de sens… Stupéfiant où cela m'a mené. Dumbledore n'avait alors rien sous-entendu, mais l'entretien avait planté une petite graine dans l'esprit d'Arthur… Mais l'essence même du problème n'était-il pas là ? Quelque chose d'autre avait dû intervenir, quelque chose que son esprit avait alors ignoré, l'écartant de ses pensées.

Tout ce dont Arthur se souvenait, c'était du grand nombre de disparitions d'objets de l'inventaire qui avaient coïncidé avec la légère plainte de Fudge au sujet de Grindelwald. Personne n'avait jamais fait le lien sur ces sujets à l'époque, mais Arthur l'avait remarqué, l'écartant de sa mémoire comme par hasard. Il avait même fait un commentaire sec à Molly au sujet de Fudge prenant des objets du ministère avec lui pour se porter chance.

Les objets maudits n'ont jamais refait surface dans la communauté sorcière, mais Arthur avait commencé à entendre des rumeurs soupçonneuses déclarant que certains des objets pourraient bien fonctionner de manière inattendue dans le monde moldu. Naturellement, il était le mieux placé pour étudier la question. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à se fondre dans le monde moldu, pour étudier les rumeurs, et ce qu'elles pouvaient bien cacher. Dumbledore avait envoyé Arthur voir Remus Lupin.

Remus s'était avéré avoir un panel intéressant « d'associés » à sa disposition. Des gens qui pouvaient rassembler un grand nombre de données sur les moldus avec un minimum d'informations préalables. Des gens qui avaient refusé de dévoiler leurs sources, ou même de parler de ce qu'ils avaient découvert des « rumeurs » dans le monde moldu. Après que cinq des objets de Grindelwald aient été récupérés avec succès, Arthur avait commencé à avoir des « troubles de la mémoire » effrayants, sur la manière dont ces objets avaient été acquis. Il avait alors embrassé l'idée des sortilèges de mémoires, l'arme de prédilection de Fudge pour régler les problèmes, et avait commencé à voir le jour d'une conspiration.

Fudge avait fait un pas en avant dans son rôle de ministre, comme tous les précédents ministres avant lui ; il avait nettoyé le ministère, et remplacé toutes les positions principales par des hommes de son choix. Des gens qui de toute évidence n'auraient rien contre l'idée d'utiliser les moyens professionnels mis à leur disposition pour résoudre des problèmes plus personnels.

« Ellis a-t-elle relevé des décès sans cause évidente ? » avait poliment demandé Remus lorsqu'Arthur avait mentionné ses soupçons au sujet des objets maudits. La logique de Remus l'avait alors terrifié. « C'est à creuser. Si tu suspectes Fudge d'utiliser des sortilèges pour camoufler certaines choses, après tout quels sorts, autres que les sorts de mémoires, pourrait-il bien utiliser ? Quels sont les sorts les plus simples à détourner de leur utilisation première, de manière suffisamment ambiguë pour ne pas alerter la documentation de contrôle ? Les objets maudits sont des choses rusées. Mais les sorts de mémoire sont plus terribles encore. Si Fudge fait en sorte que les uns agissent par rapport aux autres dans le monde moldu, en distribuant des objets dangereux, quel en ait la raison ? » l'avait interrogé Remus.

« Il n'a jamais été excessivement fan des moldus » lui avait répondu Arthur. Il avait vu le mépris de Fudge pour la plupart des moldus immédiatement, alors que Fudge n'était encore qu'un tout jeune membre du ministère, au département des catastrophes magiques. Remus avait hoché la tête.

« Aussi il ne s'inquiète pas de savoir si les moldus sont blessés par ce qu'il leur donne. Mais pourquoi le fait-il ? Amusement ? Pouvoir ? » l'avait questionné Remus.

« Cela semble peu probable. Il occupe le plus au poste du ministère de la magie. Je ne vois pas ce que le monde moldu pourrait lui offrir qu'il ne puisse déjà avoir ici » avait observé Arthur.

« Que penses-tu de la richesse ? » avait proposé Remus. C'était une bonne possibilité. Arthur commençait bien à voir la cupidité de Fudge. Il était totalement capable de se « rabaisser » au niveau des moldus tout en s'arrangeant pour devenir de plus en plus riche qu'eux. Il avait également cette réputation d'ajuster ses opinions en fonction des revenus de la personne en face de lui, allant jusqu'à sucer jusqu'à la moelle les sorciers et sorcières qui en avaient les moyens et les besoins plus que douteux. En particulier auprès de Lucius Malfoy.

Ellis s'était montrée efficace sur tous les domaines. Et bientôt un nombre choquant et récent de décès politique du côté moldu avait commencé à apparaître. La phrase : « il est mort paisiblement dans son sommeil » avait pris une nouvelle et surtout sinistre signification, la plupart des suspects ayant commencé à travailler à partir de la nomination de Fudge en tant que ministre. » Plus Ellis et ses associés poursuivaient les recherches, plus les pièces du puzzle semblaient parfaitement s'emboîter entre les « tués » et les individus qui avaient donnés les objets maudits de Grindelwald.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun corps '' frais '' afin de rechercher une trace de magie noire. Et aucun des suspects n'avait rattaché Fudge à tout cela. Tout n'était toujours que suppositions et spéculations. Comme tout semble toujours l'être. L'homme est aussi glissant qu'une anguille. Bien que discrètes, les propres enquêtes d'Arthur n'avaient indiqué aucune trace d'activité étrange au niveau d'aucuns comptes de Fudge à Gringotts et au sein du ministère. Il était évident qu'il y avait deux camps : les fidèles qui s'esquivaient et les terrifiés par l'homme.

« Que tu ne trouves rien de concret ne signifie rien Arthur. Il s'avère simplement que Fudge n'emploie pas Gringotts dans ses affaires. Il semble raisonnable qu'il n'essaye pas de cacher l'argent qu'il tire des moldus dans une banque sorcière. Mais plutôt à l'abri de tout public. Mettons Ellis sur la piste, allons voir du côté des comptes bancaires moldus » avait suggéré Remus.

Il s'est avéré que Remus s'en était chargé lui-même, ce qui avait intrigué Arthur. Remus semblait participer beaucoup plus à la vie des moldus que la plupart des sorciers ne le faisaient. L'ancien professeur avait par le passé admis qu'être un banni de la société l'avait également rendu capable de traverser les mondes magique et moldu, car il n'était membre de ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ils avaient bientôt appris ce que faisait Fudge des comptes des moldus. Evidemment juste quelques uns d'entre eux. Mais comme toujours, qu'avait montré les enquêtes d'Arthur ? Spéculation, incrimination, mais de toute évidence non inexplicables. Rien de concret. L'enquête d'Arthur au sujet du vol et de l'abus des objets maudits était devenue un possible abus de pouvoir dans le département d'intervention magique accidentelle, mais c'était toujours presque inutile face au manque de preuves irréfutables.

« Bien. Changeons de direction vis-à-vis de notre cheminement d'enquête. Les comptes bancaires ne nous indiquent rien. Aussi je suppose que les prochaines questions devraient être : les moldus sont morts de ce que nous supposons être un massacre par les objets maudits. Qui a fait ce massacre ? Fudge lui-même ou l'un de ses sous-fifres ? Est-ce un employé du ministère ? Et si oui, comment ? » lui avait murmuré Remus alors qu'il était au bord de la déprime. Cela avait eu lieu tout récemment. Juste au début de l'été.

Et la réponse avait été brusquement évidente. Qui au sein du ministère avait les mains relativement libres pour faire ce qui _était nécessaire_ ? Qui n'avait jamais eue à s'inquiéter des objets maudits et des enquêtes ? Qui était parfaitement équipé pour le faire et pratiquer tous les Impardonnables, et était même autorisé à le faire ? Autorisé à tuer ?

Si les décès mystérieux étaient en effet faits par des sorciers qui avaient probablement transplanés et utilisés la malédiction des objets sur leurs victimes durant leur sommeil…qui avait été formé à la discrétion et était suffisamment adroit pour agir indépendamment des services d'autorité ? … Des responsables ayant sauvés trois individus… dont un étant le ministre de la magie lui-même ? Les langues de plomb.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien pu prouver. La seule spéculation qu'Arthur avait pu faire était que le niveau de conspiration et de corruption au ministère n'avait jamais été aussi élevé. C'était devenu sans précédent. Et puis ce n'était qu'un lointain et minuscule rapport de vol. Comment relier cela au fait que Fudge était en train de donner des objets maudits à de simples moldus… Comment ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les premières photos qui furent publiées, les unes après les autres, de Fudge et Lucius Malfoy. Et là Arthur avait eu sa réponse. « Évidemment ! » Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait qu'être impliqué vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'exploitation, de corruption et de meurtre sur des moldus. Bâtard.

Lucius Malfoy… Arthur senti ses lèvres se courber en un rictus mauvais rien qu'en pensant à lui. Dans le meilleur des cas, même si c'était peu probable, il n'aurait pu y être relié que dans le but de limiter les dégâts causés à la société moldue. Un monstre qui a les nerfs assez solides pour essayer les objets par lui-même sur un autre être humain. Le rapport nouvellement trouvé avec le ministre Fudge expliquait sans doute pourquoi Malfoy avait choisi de viser Ginny avec ce maudit journal intime deux ans auparavant.

Lucius avait dû '' connaître '' Fudge pendant les investigations d'Arthur. Il avait alors visé son plus jeune enfant, sa petite fille, avec des sorts de magie si sombre qu'elle se réveillait toujours en hurlant ; son amour-propre était tellement dévasté que cela a pris des années pour qu'elle ne revienne en apparence là où elle en était avant cela.

Ginny était presque morte à cause d'un souvenir, de la seule « mémoire » d'un homme tellement obscure qu'il était interdit de prononcer son nom. Son bébé avait vécu avec ce monstre, à l'intérieur de sa tête à cause de Lucius. Le souvenir l'avait attaquée en se servant de ses craintes et de l'insécurité des pensées innocentes de Ginny. Il était tellement corrompu que pendant des mois elle n'était plus sûre de savoir distinguer ce qui était des pensées véritables, de celles qu'ont lui avait implantées.

Naturellement, Arthur ne pouvait pas prouver cela ! Comme il ne pouvait rien prouver d'autre, de toute manière. Juste laisser sous-entendre… Fumée et miroirs. Maintenant vous voyez qu'il… maintenant, vous ne ferez pas… Dumbledore avait raconté à Arthur ce qu'Harry avait vu dans la chambre des secrets, mais uniquement après lui avoir extorqué un serment stipulant qu'il n'essaierait pas de venger sa fille. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne peux pas le faire. Il n'y a que deux hommes dans cette vie sur lesquels il n'aurait absolument aucun remord à se servir des Impardonnables, tous, sans exception. Ok, peut-être trois.

Arthur avait vu plus que sa part, ses camarades de classe (et les Serpentard, plus particulièrement) de Poudlard qui aimaient '' être cruel '', même mauvais. Savoir à quel point ils n'avaient aucune conscience, ils ne s'en inquiétaient même pas. Habituellement, cela n'avait que pour seul but de cacher une mauvaise action, ou encore la manière dont ils l'avaient commise. Lucius lui ne feignait pas. Il restait la première personne véritablement mauvaise qu'Arthur n'ait jamais rencontré, de manière tout à fait malsaine, pendant sa jeunesse, il restait la première personne. Il y avait des enfants à l'école qui l'avaient fait se sentir inconfortable, qui l'avaient énervé, mais jamais qui l'avaient effrayé à ce point pour la vie de ses propres enfants. Personne avant Lucius.

Bill, durant sa première année à Poudlard, avait accidentellement trébuché sur le passage de Lucius, assistant au sortilège de l'Endoloris qui frappait un autre de ses camarades de classe. Lucius avait bien sûr était acquitté. Bill avait été stupéfait et accablé, ses croyances ayant été ébranlées par ce qu'il avait vu. Et n'étant qu'en première année, son directeur de maison avait soigneusement écarté son témoignage, le considérant comme '' trop jeune et trop impressionnable, ayant par-dessus tout une imagination débordante ''. L'étudiant qui s'était vu frappé par le sort, Peter Pettigrow, avait par ailleurs refusé de porter plainte. Et comme Peter était en septième année, on avait décidé de les laisser régler cette affaire entre eux.

L'expérience avait changé la manière de voir les choses de Bill : pour avoir vu le mal à l'état pur, pour avoir été témoin de quelqu'un qui avait réellement pris du plaisir à la douleur d'une autre personne… C'était un tournant clé dans la personnalité de son fils aîné, et tout autant pour Arthur. Arthur s'était juré qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que ses enfants ne vivraient pas dans la terreur et la paranoïa vis-à-vis des Mangemorts, des sorciers sombres, des préjudices et de l'injustice. Malheureusement, aux vues des expériences passées, Arthur suspectait fort que cela aurait pu tout aussi bien définir la vie de Peter.

Que Lucius soit finalement bel et bien un Mangemort n'était pas un choc en soit. Lorsqu'il avait su pour la première fois ce qu'était un Mangemort, Arthur avait immédiatement pensé que Lucius devait en être un, avec son snobisme de sang-pur, son penchant pour la cruauté, et sa vision de tout ce qui n'était pas un sorcier comme lui étant inférieur. C'était pratiquement inscrit sur son front. Mais Arthur avait appris bien plus tard que Lucius n'avait pas pactisé avec Fudge. Non, il n'avait fait que l'embobiner au point de le tenir dans le creux de sa main. Lorsque les attaques de Mangemorts ont commencé à devenir plus sérieuses, et que les rêves d'Harry étaient de plus en plus mauvais, Fudge avait commencé une campagne pour discréditer Harry, bien plus efficace que tout ce que les Mangemorts auraient pu espérer.

Arthur n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre Fudge. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Même avec tout ce que Fudge avait fait, et tout ce qu'il avait peut-être fait d'autre, il avait tout à perdre si le seigneur des ténèbres gagnait, n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment Fudge ne pensait pas ainsi. Le principe même de Fudge était de toujours trouver un bouc émissaire pour gagner du temps et permettre de maintenir un statu quo le plus longtemps possible. Harry Potter. Et pour combien de temps ?

Avec une certaine appréhension, Arthur se demanda ce qu'ils allaient tous devenir. Fudge savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour. Peut-être que Fudge pensait pouvoir émettre un deal avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Après tout, il était plus connu pour être un ministre au service des avantages que celui des responsabilités. Mais malgré toutes les photos et les enquêtes sur les moldus, Arthur n'avait toujours aucune preuve concrète que c'était bien Fudge qui était derrière les disparitions et les dissimulations. Il ne pouvait pas s'avérer que le ministre était corrompu, c'était bien trop déplacé. Ce qui le menait à cet instant…

L'assaut du Terrier était une insulte aux dommages. Malgré tout ce qu'Arthur savait sur le ministre, il ne pouvait toujours pas l'atteindre. Cependant il avait finalement la clé… La division draconienne et la fondation pour le retour de Grindelwald.

Arthur avait récemment appris que Dumbledore lui-même, peu de temps après la défaite de Grindelwald, avait catalogué tous les articles qu'il avait récupérés, scellant et archivant magiquement tous les documents dans les catacombes du bâtiment principal. Arthur avait déjà vu ces tiroirs, et savait déjà que Fudge les avait trifouillés pour camoufler son forfait. Il avait falsifié la mémoire des sorts. Mais ils pourraient toujours être identifiés comme différents de ceux que Dumbledore conservait intacts et inchangés… permettant aux sorts de dissimulation de Fudge d'être révélés. Enfin une évidence. Et les empreintes magiques ne pouvaient être changées.

Quant à la division draconienne… Seules les cendres étaient nécessaires, et elles menaient directement à Fudge. Ajoutant à cela la possibilité d'utiliser… euh… la vid-é-o ??? Un instrument moldu dont Percy avait suggéré l'utilisation, et qu'Arthur avait transmis par relais à Ellis, qui avait parue surexcitée par la nouvelle.

C'est _évident_, l'avait assuré Ellis. « Vous devriez être en mesure de voir qui est venu, ce qui a disparu et ce qu'il en a fait. » Cette connaissance semblait renforcer son point de vue selon lequel les techniques moldues pendant une investigation n'étaient pas simplement utiles, mais essentielles, et qu'une coopération entre moldus et sorciers pouvait se montrer très efficace.

Plus que deux étapes finales à mettre en marche. Une incursion dans le ministère lui-même pour arrêter Fudge au cas où il voudrait s'échapper. Qu'il essaye simplement. Et la dernière étape, le pire des cas envisagé : Vous-Savez-Qui programmant un assaut d'Azkaban pour gagner les détraqueurs à sa cause. Deux groupes avec deux directives bien distinctes entreraient alors en jeu : l'un pour aider les gardes qui seraient la première ligne de défense contre les Détraqueurs, et l'autre pour sauver et rapporter Harry Potter, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Nous serons bientôt là, Harry. Tiens bon, juste encore un petit moment…

Arthur était satisfait des témoins que, avec l'aide de Percy, il avait pu entendre et convaincre de témoigner au sujet de l'interrogation brutale d'Harry par le ministère. Dumbledore avait fait cesser les sorts de mémoire appliqué à la ruelle Albright, ainsi que sur l'enregistreur du ministère présent pendant l'interrogation, il y a environ une semaine, et l'homme était désespéré de trouver un moyen d'aider. La petite fille… Anne… Fudge s'était arrangé pour mettre Harry au premier plan, puis avait interrogé sa tante et son oncle au sujet de la petite fille pour savoir ce qu'elle avait vu, et avait finalement approché Dumbledore quelques jours après que Harry ait été emprisonné.

Évidemment le Dr. Happensdam, l'homme qui s'était chargé pour Fudge d'administrer le Veritaserum, était actuellement suspendu de Sainte Mangouste, en attendant les résultats d'une recherche sur l'essai inadéquat sur des personnes. Arthur en tremblait rien que d'y penser. MERLIN, Harry. Et les gens disent que tu as de la chance ? Happensdam, aussi, avait fait parti de la fondation, en même temps que Fudge… Des vieux amis. A quel point sont-ils proches ? Se demanda Arthur. Assez pour commettre des crimes ensemble ?

Dumbledore avait ramené près de trois spécialistes de Sainte Mangouste, des hommes de confiance, et les avaient placés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, les informant sur ce qu'il fallait faire, et se tenant près pour le sauvetage d'Harry des affres d'Azkaban ainsi que pour les blessés éventuels qui résulteraient de l'assaut en lui-même. Les instructions de Dumbledore étaient explicites : ramener Harry à Poudlard à n'importe quel prix, et de quelque manière que ce soit. Arthur chassa de son esprit les terribles images de l'état dans lequel Harry était arrivé au Terrier, sachant déjà qu'il serait désormais en plus mauvais état encore avec ce petit séjour forcé en prison. Concentre-toi Arthur. Et sort le de là.

« Forrest, Ellis, Charlie, Bill, Clifton, Ivan, Augusta, Sherman… C'est Arthur Weasley » dit-il après avoir mis la tête dans le feu, sa maîtrise retrouvée et le ton neutre. Il était temps désormais qu'ils agissent tous ensemble. Avec une rapidité qui fut presque choquante, tous les visages qu'il avait appelés se retrouvèrent en format réduit face à lui, au milieu des flammes.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Forrest Pickering, la voix sûre et efficace. Merci Merlin, les enfants n'étaient pas là, pensa Arthur, tandis que l'un des hommes qui avaient attaqué le Terrier quelques jours auparavant avait répondu à son appel. Ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres, c'est leur travail, Ron, mais je sais que tu ne comprendras jamais cela. D'une façon ou d'une autre, fils, je pense que tu es bien meilleur que lui.

« Il est temps, Forrest. Combien de temps vous faut-il pour rassembler vos hommes pour contre-attaquer l'assaut d'Azkaban par Voldemort ? » demanda Arthur, nommant le seigneur noir. Le seul bruit qu'émis Forrest fut un léger sifflement avec ses dents, tandis que ses yeux voyageaient distraitement sur la localisation de chacun de ses hommes.

« Deux heures, Arthur. Je suppose que vous souhaitez que nous passions à l'action le plus rapidement possible ? » demanda t-il ensuite, toujours aussi efficace.

« La logique veut qu'il ait déjà envoyé des émissaires aux Détraqueurs, et qu'il cherche désormais à consolider leur alliance » dit Arthur.

« De mieux en mieux ! » indiqua Forrest, plein d'ironie, tandis qu'il hochait cependant la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris. « Pouvons nous compter sur une quelconque aide du ministère ? » demanda t'il franchement. Arthur hocha la tête.

« Vous pouvez, mais pas beaucoup. Il y aura du grabuge pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à m'imposer. Vous pourriez au moins attendre pendant quatre heures avant de voir des renforts arriver » lui répondit Arthur.

« Des Mangemorts en feront aussi parti, j'en suis sûr… » demanda Forrest. Arthur hocha la tête.

« Naturellement. Le dernier compte nous indique que seulement vingt-cinq hommes restent dans son environnement proche constamment, mais cela n'indique pas s'ils peuvent apporter leur aide » énonça Arthur.

« Que pensez-vous des portes et des portoloins ? Prioritaires ? » demanda Forrest.

« Les portes devront rester intactes jusqu'à ce qu'IL ait ouvert une brèche. Aucune échappatoire possible sur ce sujet. Je sais que cela va interférer avec votre arrivée. Il pourrait aussi y avoir deux autres hommes, un qui est assez « familier » de l'endroit, pour quitter l'île » expliqua Arthur, tandis qu'une brève conversation avec Dumbledore lui avait apprise que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin pourraient être présent sur l'île.

« Une quelconque possibilité que le ministère travaille contre nous ? » demanda Forrest. Arthur secoua la tête.

« Non, pas directement. Soyez juste clair en vous identifiant. Par chance, les Mangemorts portent des uniformes » répondit Arthur, un rictus ornant ses lèvres.

« Deux directives, également impératives, dont nous devons discuter ? Le garçon et les renforts pour les gardes ? » interrogea Forrest. Arthur hocha la tête. « Que pensez-vous des prisonniers ? Y a-t-il des soucis de résistance à se faire ? »

« Pas au début. Avec le temps, quand les Détraqueurs seront partis, ils peuvent regagner leurs corps, mais pas tout de suite… Sirius Black n'était pas, à proprement parler, un prisonnier type, mais vous voyez bien ce que cela a donné » dit Arthur. Les yeux de Forrest étaient vides, et soudainement, Arthur se rappela que Forrest avait fait parti de l'escouade d'Aurors chargés de l'arrestation de Sirius. Les deux, Sirius et Harry. Quelle gloire à retirer de tout ceci ? Réalisa Arthur.

« Deux heures tout au plus. Mon équipe et moi-même seront sans doute prêt pour le déploiement dans une heure-et-demie. Avez-vous des choses à me coordonner simultanément ? » demanda Forrest. Arthur hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais pas avec votre équipe. Ça dépend de Voldemort, pas de nous. Soyez juste prêt à Azkaban aussi rapidement que possible, et informez-moi de là bas » lui indiqua Arthur. Forrest hocha la tête. Il y avait un troisième ordre du jour, mais pas aussi important, et dont il n'allait certainement pas parler devant les autres. Forrest serait le plus à même d'approcher Lucius Malfoy, et il savait tout le mal qu'Arthur lui voulait. Il ne devait pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion. Mort ou vif. Cela n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.

« Bonne chance, Arthur » lui dit Forrest, son regard emprunt de détermination.

« A vous aussi » lui répondit sincèrement Arthur, bien conscient que l'équipe de Forrest était la plus susceptible d'être touchée par la plupart des incidents.

« Faites part de mes respects à Molly » lui dit Forrest avec un faible sourire. Arthur lutta pour garder le ton de sa voix intact face à ses sentiments, heureux d'être en mesure de conserver son calme.

« Elle dit qu'elle vous attend pour dîner la semaine prochaine » lui dit Arthur. Forrest grimaça.

« Peut-être que le thé serait plus sûr, pour maintenant… et j'apporterai le thé et l'eau » observa t-il sèchement, puis il disparut du feu.

« Ellis, Charlie, vos équipes sont elles préparées à ouvrir une brèche dans la division draconienne ? » demanda Arthur. Charlie hocha vivement la tête. Arthur retint une grimace, tandis qu'il imaginait la réaction de Charlie face au dragon que Percy avait trouvé.

Il avait donné autant d'instructions et de détails à Charlie dans l'optique de le préparer au mieux, mais il avait toujours à l'esprit le fait que son fils pourrait être incapable de se retenir face à une injustice aussi flagrante. Il ne pensait pas pour autant que Charlie perdrait de vue leur objectif principal. J'espère que non. Charlie était idéalement qualifié pour mener cette incursion, mais Arthur se rendait également compte à quel point la passion de son fils pour les dragons était profonde, et à quel point celle-ci pourrait interférer dans le bon déroulement de la mission.

« Papa, j'y arriverai, je te le promets. Le pauvre a enduré cela depuis de longues années, il pourra survivre encore un tout petit peu plus longtemps » lui dit Charlie, voyant clair dans l'hésitation de son père. Arthur hocha la tête. Cela devrait aller. « Mon équipe et celle d'Ellis ont était formé il y a plus de six heures désormais. Nous serons prêts dès que le moment sera venu. »

« Mon équipe est également prête. Bien que je doive dire que ce fut laborieux étant donné l'état risible de certains de mes compagnons. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'un tel cynisme de leur part » lui dit Ellis de manière désabusée. Arthur sourit. Ils avaient discuté la semaine dernière de la meilleure manière d'instruire les membres de l'équipe moldue qu'Ellis avait choisi pour intervenir dans le monde magique. « Nous sommes prêts désormais. Vous n'avez plus qu'un mot à dire » lui dit Ellis, de nouveau revenue à leurs affaires. Arthur hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Bill, Clifton, êtes-vous prêts ? » demanda Arthur. Bill hocha la tête, presque totalement efficace. Seule la flamme dans ses yeux se distinguait de son comportement calme et réfléchi. Il devait intérieurement bouillonner et jeter mentalement des malédictions nombreuses et variées à Fudge, et à tous ses acolytes pour avoir créé la fondation pour le retour de Grindelwald, et Arthur savait qu'il avait été qualifié pour ce poste uniquement pour ses capacités à détecter les signatures magiques les plus anciennes, même celles datant de plusieurs siècles. Arthur savait que Bill voulait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Fudge et lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait fait à Harry, et ce travail ne pouvait donc que lui revenir.

Clifton, d'autre part, le regardait, presque ennuyé. En tant qu'Auror vétéran et fatigué, Clifton avait considéré cette incursion comme bien trop douce et il était loin d'apprécier, mais il coopérait néanmoins. Ce qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé, c'était combien il était essentiel de tous collaborer, afin que les accusations d'Arthur puissent être corroborées par des faits. Si les protestations de Fudge n'étaient pas immédiatement piétinées, le ministre pourrait avoir assez de temps pour couvrir ses arrières ou pour faire paraître un démenti dans la presse pour contrer certaines accusations d'Arthur. C'était un risque qu'Arthur n'était pas prêt à courir.

« Dites juste le mot, gouverneur. » lui dit franchement Clifton. Arthur hocha la tête.

« Ivan, Augusta, Sherman, êtes vous prêts à avoir la plus haute dose de publicité de toute votre vie ? » demanda Arthur dans une grimace. Augusta renifla, incitant Sherman à soulever un sourcil surpris et perplexe.

« Oui, eh bien, moi je vois déjà la plume de Rita Skeeter se mettre sur mon dos, aussi je prévois surtout les photos les plus désavantageuses de ma vie et les articles qui vont avec ! » observa-t-elle. Arthur sourit légèrement.

« Si cela peut t'apporter une once de satisfaction, sa plume à papote à été confisquée » lui annonça chaleureusement Arthur.

« Qui a dit qu'elle était incapable d'écrire sans elle ? » interrogea Sherman, véritablement surpris.

« Est-il erroné d'admettre combien j'ai aimé ces articles ? Je sens le retour de l'énonciation bon marché » ajouta Ivan de sa plus belle voix de fausset.

« Idiot » lui rétorqua Augusta, et Ivan lui tira la langue très élégamment. Il était toujours étrange de constater les échanges entre les trois langues de plomb, jouant sur les mots clés, et indiquant à quel point Fudge avait inconsciemment rempli ses rangs, non pas uniquement de simples Mangemorts, mais aussi de certains témoins de ses entourloupes, à l'aspect certes cyniques et sinistres, mais ayant un rapport aux moldus bien plus adéquat que celui de Fudge et qui étaient par-dessus tout capable de plaisanter sur eux sans méchancetés.

Ils étaient apparus il y a tout juste deux jours à Arthur. Les pièces manquantes du puzzle. Les témoins oculaires de l'injustice au Veritaserum de Fudge. Ils étaient simplement venus à sa rencontre, écœurés par le fait que les petits copains de Lucius Malfoy viennent renflouer leurs rangs, observant et apprenant tout ce dont ils étaient capables.

En fait, il s'était avéré que la majorité des Aurors présents lors de l'interrogatoire d'Harry étaient en fait des Langues de Plomb récemment nommées par Fudge, des associés de Lucius Malfoy. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait quasiment était informé instantanément du destin d'Harry.

Ivan, Augusta et Sherman savaient qu'ils n'étaient personne d'important, ainsi, ils avaient gardé la tête baissée et c'étaient juste débrouillés pour ne pas être mêlés à des tâches immorales. Ils avaient étaient bannis par leurs pairs et avaient reçus des menaces pour les inciter à participer. Les farces et mauvais tours contre eux s'étaient multipliés, et étaient devenus de plus en plus cruels et directs : la mort de leurs animaux de compagnie, leurs familles recevant des objets et des lettres étranges, d'où ressortaient clairement les menaces…

Arthur n'avait pris aucun risque, les interrogeant chacun intensivement avec Veritaserum, avant de les intégrer dans leurs projets, et l'image que chacun d'eux véhiculait était tout simplement impressionnante. Trois amis, trois collègues, qui avaient observé autour d'eux les menaces et les « accidents » afin de coopérer. Ils avaient fait un pacte pour réagir lorsque le bon moment serait venu, s'arrangeant pour cacher leurs familles et leurs amis, et pour passer à travers les mailles des enquêtes du ministère qui se produiraient inévitablement dans la division des Langues de Plomb. Comment avaient-ils su que le moment était venu, Arthur ne le savait toujours pas, mais personnellement, il suspectait que Dumbledore pourrait bien avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Mais les trois amis qui plaisantaient maintenant par espièglerie étaient aussi dangereux qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'air sympathique, et étaient certainement plus que qualifiés pour avoir si rapidement fait carrière. Ils étaient parfaits pour Arthur. Il avait voulu s'équiper le mieux possible, dans sa main d'œuvre contre Fudge, sachant que l'homme pourrait chercher à se défendre s'il venait à constater l'ampleur des charges contre lui. Ce serait en adoptant un profil haut, et l'image d'Arthur serait transmise au reste du monde sorcier aussi bien par le « comment » que par le « pourquoi ». Des douzaines de sorciers le pourchassant, avant de l'arrêter définitivement, n'étaient pas une image qu'il souhaitait voir à la une de la Gazette des Sorciers.

« Dites le mot, Arthur » lui dit Sherman, revenant brusquement à leurs affaires.

« Nous sommes prêts à mettre un point final à nos carrières avec ce coup » lui confirma sèchement Augusta, les reflets durs de ses yeux promettant la crédibilité de ses mots.

« Bien, mesdames, messieurs, le mot est donné. Faites attention, soyez précis, et réglons cela une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tout commence maintenant » leur dit Arthur, avant d'observer les visages disparaître de la cheminée, laissant le doux craquement des flammes sur les bûches de bois redevenir le seul son identifiable dans la pièce. Le cœur lourd sachant ce qui les attendait à présent, toutes les pièces étaient en place, la partie venait de commencer.

**§*&o&*§**

Cornélius Fudge n'était pas un homme totalement idiot. Il savait que les murs commençaient à se refermer sur lui. Il pouvait sentir les regards glisser sur sa peau, tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs du ministère. Serait-ce cette vermine de Weasley ? Se demanda t-il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Pour un homme aussi maladroit, plus proche du bouffon que de l'homme d'affaire, Arthur Weasley avait néanmoins démontré qu'il était aussi tenace qu'un bulldog sur sa proie. Mais même les meilleurs chiens d'attaque laissaient des marques de leurs passages, des cicatrices. Il pouvait voir les signes ; la visite « secrète » de Dumbledore au garçon Potter à Azkaban, la disparition de trois de ses Langues de Plomb dont la fidélité était plus qu'incertaine, et naturellement ces stupides articles sanglants…

« Bon après-midi, monsieur le ministre » lui offrit sa secrétaire, avec le strict minimum de courtoisie tandis qu'il traversait son bureau pour se diriger vers le sien. Lucius n'était pas le seul sur qui les hiboux se déchaînaient apparemment, et Shirley commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de les voir envahir son bureau. De plus en plus difficile. Il hocha la tête mais ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

Ces articles avaient prouvés qu'ils étaient bien une menace. La seule chose qu'il pouvait craindre, c'était que cette sale petite fouineuse de journaliste soit réellement dans les parages ; s'il devait s'avérer être un « fait », alors elle avait réussi à passer outre les services de sécurité du ministère. Il avait suivi ces articles durant des années et savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait _jamais_ fait un _véritable_ article. Il aurait pu parier la totalité de son coffre à Gringotts que la majeure partie de ce qu'elle exposait comme étant des « faits », seul Dumbledore les lui avait fournis.

Il était cependant bien ennuyé d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son meilleur agent de désinformation. Avec tous les endroits qu'elle avait parcourus durant l'été, elle devait bien avoir déniché un scoop. Lucius évitait les hiboux, et les seules personnes qui avaient réussi à « l'arrêter » récemment étaient celles qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir.

Il avait tout prévu. Survivre de justesse en tant que ministre de la magie sans avoir pour autant à traiter la guerre dans sa totalité, se retirer ensuite sur une certaine île tropicale sorcière, et offrir le bateau en plein naufrage au pauvre abruti qui aurait le courage de prendre sa place au sein du ministère. Il avait pensé que cela serait long et difficile… Le monde moldu s'était révélé être un endroit des plus propice pour un sorcier manipulateur sans pour autant qu'il ait besoin d'employer la magie, en particulier dans le domaine des finances.

Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il avait pu « tolérer » les moldus. Si Cornélius n'avait jamais prévu de disparaître dans le monde moldu, il aurait alors été à la une de la Gazette des Sorciers. Cependant, il était pour l'instant hors de question qu'il abandonne sa place légitime en tant que sorcier. Et il s'était donné beaucoup de mal, au cas où le pire devait se produire, à s'assurer de bien couvrir ses arrières.

Amos Diggory, dans un stratagème pathétique de sympathie pour le ministère, avait désigné pour son remplacement Barty Croupton Sr. en tant que chef du département de la coopération magique internationale. Encore hier, Diggory s'était toujours présenté à un poste beaucoup moins connu d'agent de liaison avec les Langues de Plomb. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu travailler en coopération avec Amos durant des mois. Néanmoins, dans la mesure où les enregistrements avaient disparu. N'importe quels types de communications, orales ou écrites, avaient toujours été signés par Diggory, comme par magie naturellement. La liaison d'origine pour les Langues de Plomb aurait du être le chef du département des Aurors, mais Fudge avait fait exprès de retarder toutes les nominations à ce poste ; il avait pu ainsi rester le premier intermédiaire par intérim.

C'était finalement accidentel, si Croupton avait choisi de faire évader son fils des mois avant qu'il ne périsse. Il avait été si facile de le pousser, de le manœuvrer. Cornélius avait été horrifié d'apprendre la présence de son fils dans la maison du père. Barty Jr. pourrait très bien avoir surpris les processus d'intimidation de Fudge sur Croupton, et il avait donc du abandonner ses projets de le mettre à la tête du commandement des Langues de Plomb. Il n'avait par-dessus tout pas pu laisser passer une aussi bonne occasion de faire taire définitivement le fils Croupton. Il avait demandé aux Détraqueurs de lui donner un baiser avant même qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Que cela empêche tout témoignage sous Veritaserum au sujet du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui était par ailleurs une excellente sécurité.

La direction des Langues de Plomb avait été considérablement ralentie. Les ressources gaspillées. Cornélius avait changé tout cela, sous les conseils et l'aide active de Lucius… Cornélius sourit méchamment en pensant à la tête que son collègue avait du faire en se rendant compte que la majeure partie de la documentation du ministère, qui serait utile à l'incrimination, mènerait par la suite directement jusqu'au domaine Malefoy. Lucius était un des plus hauts snobs, et Cornélius était heureux de pouvoir finalement observer sa déchéance dans l'ombre tandis que ses « ennemis » prendront finalement le dessus, sirotant tranquillement sa petite eau-de-vie et poussant de manière élégante une exclamation réprobatrice, avec cette lueur dans les yeux, inconscient de l'évidence qui finirait par tomber sur ces épaules, dirigée par Cornélius, d'abord Croupton, puis Diggory, et enfin Lucius Malefoy. Et dire que vous pensiez me manipuler !

Oui, il savait qu'une tempête se préparait, et il avait bien l'intention d'y survivre. En outre, au vue de la situation, Dumbledore avait de bien plus gros poissons à s'occuper. A moins que tu n'aies pris son merveilleux garçon. Pas de chance, mais c'était nécessaire. La Gazette faisait bien trop de bruit avec la disparition des sorciers, il avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire.

Trois mois déjà. Trois mois qu'il n'était pas revenu au ministère, et sincèrement, il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de ce qui avait pu s'y produire. Son domaine était en règle, et bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que fasse Vous-Savez-Qui, il comptait bien rester le seul à être au courant de son retour. C'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai eu besoin d'un bouc émissaire, et Vous-Savez-Qui doit depuis longtemps savoir le sort qui a été réservé au garçon. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir sur les affaires du ministère ; ce qu'il pouvait avoir, et ce qu'il pouvait éviter.

Il était tout à fait fier de tout ce qu'il avait mis en marche, et à cet instant, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans son bureau, du moins pas avant d'avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

« Petrificus Totalus » énonça clairement une voix tirée à quatre épingles, et Fudge ne put que regarder fixement devant lui, surpris, tandis qu'il basculait en arrière, lui donnant brusquement une magnifique vue du plafond de son bureau. Des cheveux roux entrèrent dans son champ de vision, tandis que son jeune assistant bien trop présomptueux se penchait sur lui. « Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Percy Weasley tandis qu'il était penché au-dessus du corps stupéfié de Fudge. Même ses poils de nez sont roux, pensa Cornélius, perplexe. Il l'observa, commençant à vraiment s'énerver tandis que Percy lui retirait sa baguette d'une de ses poches, souriant légèrement. Je vous ferais renvoyer pour ça. Vous ne travaillerez plus jamais au ministère.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque d'évasion maintenant » dit une voix que Cornélius identifia comme venant de derrière lui.

« Oui, mais je voulais qu'il sache qui tenait les commandes désormais » lui répondit Percy, tout en observant Cornélius. Il se remit à genoux, son visage se rapprochant petit à petit de celui de Cornélius, et lui chuchota, « Honte sur vous qui essayez de faire porter le chapeau à un homme qui pleure encore la perte de son fils. Oh, nous avons trouvé… Et les sorts de mémoire posés sur la ruelle et sur moi-même ? Et seulement pour ce que vous avez fait à Harry, j'espère que vous obtiendrez LE baiser. »

Percy Weasley rassembla ses robes autour de lui, tendit qu'il se redressait, comme s'il essayait de rassembler un peu de sa dignité perdue, ses mains serrées fermement autour de son corps. L'assistant « en formation » ne jeta plus le moindre regard à Cornélius ; il hocha simplement la tête à la personne, qui qu'elle soit, qui se tenait derrière Cornélius, puis tourna les talons et sortit du bureau.

« Bien le bonjour, chéri. Il me ressemble de plus en plus, vous ne trouvez pas ? » énonça une voix féminine qu'il parvint finalement à identifier comme celle de la plus espiègle de ses Langues de Plomb. Augusta.

« C'était l'un des fils d'Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda une voix masculine. Toujours stupéfié, Cornélius n'avait d'autres choix que de regarder devant lui, incapable de voir les visages des personnes qui discutaient allègrement de lui.

« Avec de tels cheveux ? Naturellement. Il se nomme Percy » énonça une troisième voix plus reconnaissable. Oh. Les trois Langues de Plomb manquants. Celui-ci doit être Sherman. Ils avaient des ordres provenant directement de moi. Ils ont donc des témoins oculaires. Avec leur aide tout pourrait leur devenir plus facile. Ils ne doivent pas être des saints. Ce sera leur parole contre la mienne. Mais, il y a la ruelle aussi ? Mauvais. Mauvais. Mauvais. Mauvais.

« J'ai entendu dire… » commença à dire l'autre homme, avant de s'arrêter.

« Nous avons tous fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers, Ivan. Au moins il essaye… » l'interrompit Augusta solennellement, puis son visage entra dans son champ de vision. « Quant à vous, monsieur le ministre. Nous allons faire en sorte que vous puissiez être inquiété » lui promit-elle doucement, l'observant durement, impitoyable.

Comment Weasley a-t-il su pour les sorts de mémoire ? A quel point avait-il des ennuis ? Cornélius pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, comme ceux d'un lapin pris au piège, son esprit s'emballant pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Cornélius ne connaissait qu'une personne à même de passer outre un sortilège de mémoire. Dumbledore. Il senti qu'il s'élevait dans les airs, tandis qu'il se voyait flotter dans son bureau. Un regard rapide jeté à sa secrétaire, Shirley, lui donna la dernière pièce du puzzle. Mais qui a bien pu établir un lien entre moi et Diggory ? Il emporta avec lui le visage fermé et le regard satisfait qu'elle arbore à cet instant. Elle les a aidés. Ma secrétaire m'a trahi.

« Vous vous souvenez de la petite fille dont vous vous êtes servi pour l'interrogatoire d'Harry Potter ? Anne est ma nièce. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'il soit encore vivant » lui siffla-t-elle rageusement, ses yeux le parcourant avec une certaine joie malsaine tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. « Félicitations ! » l'acclama-t-elle, et Cornélius sentit son château de carte s'effondrer tandis que tous ses précieux plans se démêlaient. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible désormais.

**À suivre**


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **Essaidel

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue_

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **35 ; **Traduit : **36, 38 à 41 ; **En cours : **37, 42

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

**&**

Voilà enfin la suite

A demain pour la suite

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 35 : **

Sirius garda les yeux fermés tandis qu'il inspirait profondément l'air iodé.

« Tu es sûr, Sirius? Nous sommes dehors depuis une heure à présent » demanda Remus, sa voix à peine audible au-dessus de la plainte continue du petit bateau à moteur qu'ils s'étaient procurés et les vagues s'écrasant contre les bords, les balançant. Sirius acquiesça.

_Comment l'expliquer pour qu'il comprenne? Que je sens Azkaban, la douleur, la folie, même dans ma forme humaine... En fait, Lunard devrait comprendre_. Sirius secoua la tête distraitement. "Je suis positif. Crois-moi quand je te dis que nous sommes proches » dit Sirius, sa voix rauque d'émotion contenues._ J'arrive Harry. Nous arrivons._

« Il va bientôt pleuvoir. Enchante ta robe maintenant » ordonna Remus. Sirius ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son ami._ Il semble fatigué_. Sa figure normalement pâle était grise de fatigue et d'inquiétude, ses yeux solennels reflétaient une inquiétude et une peur inexprimée restaient comme une entité tangible entre eux, non dite mais comprise. _Est-il vivant? Sera-t-il sain d'esprit? Sommes-nous dans les temps? Les Détraqueurs ont-ils déjà changé de camp? Voldemort est-il déjà là?_ Sirius ensorcela sa robe docilement, bien conscient de la remarquable agilité de Remus à sentir le changement de temps, tout comme il pouvait dire infailliblement à quel moment de la journée on était sans avoir à utiliser le soleil, ou combien la pleine lune était loin. _Me reconnaitras-tu, Harry?_

Sirius savait que Remus le regardait avec inquiétude tandis qu'il fermait les yeux une fois de plus et inspirait profondément, levant son bras et le pointant légèrement vers la droite. Il avait enchanté son apparence après un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet dans l'eau alors qu'il était monté dans l'esquif, illuminé par l'éclairage du quai, mais il savait qu'il semblait toujours aussi désordonné. Remus ajusta la course du bateau, familier maintenant avec son mode inhabituel de navigation. La robe de Sirius qui était raide d'eau salée, séchait grâce au sort qui le protégeait de la soudaine bruine.

Heureusement, la mer orageuse se calma un peu : l'orage les dépassa, installant une épaisse couche de brouillard qui réduit la visibilité (pas qu'il n'y en eu beaucoup dans l'aurore grise) et enveloppa l'esquif, étouffant le ronronnement du moteur.

Lunard s'était remarquablement adapté à manipuler le petit bateau, à l'aise avec cette opération. _Tu as été occupé pendant que j'étais loin_. Evidemment, il était assez efficace pour se déplacer dans le monde Moldu, comme en témoignait sa facilité à trouver où était le quai le plus proche et à acquérir des cartes des zones côtières.

Pour Sirius, la machine sonnait comme si, à tout moment, elle allait exploser, mais Remus l'avait plusieurs fois assuré que non. Pour ce qui était des machines Moldues, Sirius était plus habitué aux grondements d'une moto, le faible grognement de pouvoirs. La frénétique et aigre source de locomotion qui les propulsait le faisait s'accrocher nerveusement aux rames du bateau, les gardant sous le siège de sécurité, sûr qu'il en aurait besoin à tout moment à présent.

Le plus subtile des picotements de magie annonça la coupure du moteur, un soudain silence, étrange, l'enveloppant finalement. Remus se tourna et commença à tirer une corde, ballottant le bateau en même temps, essayant de redémarrer le moteur. Mais Sirius sortait déjà les rames.

« T'embêtes pas, Lunard. On a déjà passé le sort anti-moldus. C'est la dernière barrière. Rien de moldu ne fonctionnera à partir de ce point. Nous devrons ramer vite. Les courants ici sont assez forts pour que ce bateau s'échoue sur la plage de l'île en quelques minutes » dit Sirius, plaçant les rames dans le petit morceau de métal de chaque côté. Il anima ses pieds comme il tira violemment, ignorant la piqure de sel sur ses mains à vif d'un voyage brutal, heureux que le bateau fasse un bond en avant.

« Sirius... »

Un souvenir longtemps enfoui ressurgit, alors qu'ils approchaient de l'île, qui lui rappela le sort anti-moldus. Il se souvint d'un jour dans Azkaban, quand un écho de voix se répercuta sur les rives escarpées et dans sa petite cellule. Pas des cris ou des sanglots... C'était une conversation. Des moldus en rade, pas encore inquiet de leur sort, plaisantant avec de fausses bravades comme ils avaient du mal à redémarrer leur moteur. Il leur fallut très peu de temps pour dériver avec seulement le son du moteur de retour à la vie comme preuve que les courants les avaient portés au-delà des barrières magiques.

Il avait entendu ça une seule fois, sous sa forme d'animagus... La plus brève, la plus merveilleuse connexion au monde extérieur qu'Azkaban n'avait jamais donné._ Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. La photo de la Gazette du Sorcier de la famille Weasley l'avait été._ Il ne put rire en Patmol, mais il put hurler, et pendant une précieuse heure son esprit put s'enfuir avec les infortunés moldus, son imagination les suivant tandis qu'ils retournaient au rivage, retournaient à leur vie, jusqu'à ce que les Détraqueurs prennent même ça...

« Tu écoutes ?... »

Il put sentir ça pleinement maintenant. _Mort. Folie. Terreur. Chagrin. Perte. Désespoir. Echec. Nous sommes proches._ Sirius s'interrogea pendant qu'il utilisait ses sens une fois encore pour diriger le bateau. _C'est ça. Légèrement plus à droite._ Il commença à haleter pour respirer, son dos et ses épaules brûlant d'une fatigue le menaçant de l'engloutir à tout moment. Il savait qu'il tenait grâce à l'adrénaline pure depuis un moment déjà, mais il savait aussi qu'elle le soutiendrait. Elle le devait.

« Patmol, regarde-moi... »

Sirius sentit une vague de panique quand l'inspiration suivante lui indiqua que l'odeur de l'île était passée de droite au côté gauche du bateau. _Merlin, nous le passons déjà; trop rapide. Les courants sont trop rapides_, pensa désespérément Sirius comme il essayait de récupérer la voix.

« Sirius, laisses-moi faire » dit Lunard, et plaça sa main sur celle de Sirius, arrêtant les rames et tirant doucement ses doigts crispés, ses yeux assombris d'inquiétude. _Bien sûr_. Sirius relâcha immédiatement les rames et se déplaça, se plaçant à l'arrière de l'embarcation où Remus s'était initialement placé, se sentant idiot. _Quand a-t-il quitté l'arrière du bateau? Concentres-toi. J'aurais dû le laisser ramer dés le début. Sirius, idiot. Réfléchis._

La soudaine augmentation de vitesse du bateau surpris Sirius quand Lunard commença à ramer. Sirius était tellement habitué à la nature douce de Remus qu'il oubliait souvent la force renforcée du loup-garou que cet homme possédait. Regardant ses mains, Sirius remarqua que ses paumes saignaient de nouveau ; les plaies que Lunard avait récemment guéries étaient maintenant ré ouvertes, rouges contre la peau sale. _Au moins ce n'est pas ma main qui tient la baguette._ L'inspiration suivante apprit à Sirius que l'île était une nouvelle fois du côté droit du bateau, et Sirius sentit la panique qui avait menacé de l'envahir être réprimée. Il essuya ses mains sur sa robe, réconforté par la chaleur rayonnant du tissu, puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, poussant les mèches humides loin de son visage. _Mieux_.

C'était bon d'aller finalement vers Harry. _J'aurais dû le faire dés le départ_. Ça avait été naïf de la part de Harry de penser que son témoignage aurait pu aider, et ridicule de la part de Sirius de prendre part à la quête pour la capture de Peter quand la démarche de Harry avait échoué. Putain de Dumbledore de toute façon. Sirius savait pourquoi il avait fait ça, même si ça avait été stupide rétrospectivement. C'était la haine qui l'avait conduit, l'obsession qui en était devenu une véritable quand Harry avait été arrêté. _Pettigrow. Tout était à cause de Peter_. Même si il avait récupéré le maudit rat et l'avait montré au monde, Fudge aurait encore trouvé un moyen de les condamner lui... et Harry.

_Je t'en pris, sois vivant, Harry. Ne me laisse pas arriver trop tard._ C'était plus un mantra qu'une prière. Sirius n'avait plus autant foi en Dumbledore. _Comment avez-vous pu? Pourquoi lui avez vous même laissé le choix?_ Pour ce qu'il avait fait, Sirius avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ça, et certaines choses n'allaient pas. C'était la conversation. Après l'anniversaire d'Harry. Dumbledore avait donné un portoloin à Harry... et un choix. Sirius se souvenait bien combien Harry avait été secoué après leur conversation privée. _Merlin. Il venait juste d'avoir quinze ans! Vous ne pouviez même pas lui laisser un jour de paix. _Sirius sentit sa lèvre se lever de colère.

« Encore combien ? » Remus interrompit les pensées de Sirius. Délibérément. « Tu grognes encore. » _Ah_.

« Pas plus de quelques minutes » répondit Sirius, sa voix étouffée. Les vagues étaient devenues progressivement plus petites, comme l'esquif s'approchait de la rive. Un grand groupe de pierre au loin, traitre pour les plus grands navires, agissait comme un briseur de la grande houle, protégeant l'île des coups de vent les plus rudes.

« Tu sais où il est ? » demanda doucement Remus, prenant le ton de Sirius pour parler tranquillement.

« Oui » répondit Sirius. « Il est près de là où j'étais détenu. » _Ça prendra plus longtemps de le trouver si ils l'ont déplacé. Temps que nous ne pouvons nous offrir. Faites qu'il soit toujours là_. Remus haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, mais resta silencieux.

« Nous devrons le voir le plus tôt possible » dit Sirius, la voix calme. Les yeux de Remus fixèrent fortement Sirius. Puis, à regret, il acquiesça.

« Je pense que tu as raison. Il n'aurait jamais dû être utilisé comme distraction » dit Remus, et Sirius réalisa soudain que Remus ne faisait pas référence aux actions de Fudge contre Harry... il voulait dire Dumbledore. Lunard avait expliqué en détail tout ce qu'il avait pu glaner sur les attaques coordonnées contre le ministère qu'Arthur Weasley avait organisé.

« Si nous le récupérons... » commença Sirius.

« _Quand_ nous le récupèrerons... » Interrompit Remus.

« Je ne le laisserais plus jamais loin de moi. Il n'ira nulle part _près_ de Poudlard... »

« C'est peut-être un brin extrême. Que faire pour Ron et Hermione ? En plus, tu ne peux pas en faire un Hermite... » dit Remus.

« Bah. Ils pourront lui rendre visite. Il n'aime pas la notoriété de toute façon... » dit Sirius.

« ... parce que toi oui... » finit Remus.

« En plus, tu es professeur. Que peux-tu lui apprendre, d'autres que nous connaissons pas» annonça Sirius avec certitude, comme si le plan était déjà en place.

« Sirius... si tu t'en occupais, même à Poudlard, il ne serait pas en danger comme il l'est » répondit Remus, disant à voix haute la vérité qu'ils connaissaient tout les deux. C'était la vérité qui, une fois que Sirius la réalisa, le laissa sans air de choc et de déception.

Si Harry avait eu de bons tuteurs dans sa vie... si James et Lily avaient été vivant, ils n'auraient jamais permis qu'il soit en danger. _Des choix? Il n'y en avait pas_. Des os cassés par le quidditch, c'était une chose... Voldemort entièrement une autre. _Merlin, après la première année seulement, ils l'auraient probablement scolarisé à la maison._

Bien que certaines choses auxquelles Harry avait dû faire face à Poudlard n'aient pu être prévenues, certaines _auraient pu_ l'être. Laisser comme ça avait été, avec les Dursley comme gardiens ou même Dumbledore comme principal accompagnant, la vie d'Harry avait été mise entre les mains d'un homme qui recherchait le meilleur intérêt pour la communauté des sorciers... Pas celui d'Harry.

Sirius s'était forcé à ne pas penser à Harry ces derniers jours, et combien il devait être pire à présent. A la place, il se distrayait avec les spéculations sur le sort que Remus lui avait expliqué, reliant Snape à Harry._ Mais encore une fois...ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup mieux._

Remus se reposa un moment pour passer sa main sur sa nuque de toute évidence pour essayer d'éviter un mal de tête avant de reprendre les rames. _Il semble si fatigué. Il a l'air vieux. Tous les deux en avons l'air. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça. J'espère pouvoir récupérer Harry seul_.

« Il y a quelques Pepper-up dans la sacoche sous tes pieds. » dit Remus. « Pourquoi tu n'en sortirais pas une paire ? » Sirius fit la grimace comme il se penchait et fouilla dans le sac, trouvant les flacons facilement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Lunard ? Que j'en ai besoin de deux ? » grogna Sirius. Remus haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Non... que nous en avons besoin d'une chacun. Cependant, il y en a d'autres dans les sac si tu penses en avoir besoin de plus » répondit-il. Sirius plissa les yeux de contrariété tout en posant le sac et donnant un flacon à Lunard.

« Il est jeune et résistant, Sirius. Il est tellement plus fort que ce que nous aurions pu espérer » dit Remus rassurant avec de la vapeur sortant encore légèrement de ses oreilles comme il mettait le flacon de côté et reprenait les rames. Mais Sirius pouvait également voir la peur menaçante dans les yeux de Lunard et il savait qu'en privé ils partageaient les mêmes craintes._ Trop long. Il a été ici pendant des semaines._

« J'ai besoin de lui » dit Sirius, incapable d'exprimer correctement le trou grandissant dans son cœur qui menaçait de le dévorer complètement s'il ne pouvait pas sauver Harry. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer un monde sans Harry dedans. Il secoua la tête et soupira. Il doutait de pouvoir faire sans lui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Moi aussi » répondit Lunard, ses yeux s'ombrageant comme il regardait Sirius, impliquant peut-être quelque chose de plus. Soudain, dans un son de bois égratigné sur les rochers, l'esquif s'échoua. Remus secoua la tête et sourit sinistrement, sombrement amusé par ses propres nerfs.

« Bien, donc » dit Sirius, raflant la baguette que Remus lui avait donné. « Je t'avais dit que je savais comment y arriver » plaisanta doucement Sirius en forçant ses muscles à ne pas frémir à la mémoire du froid balayant sur lui. Il dut faire une pause un moment pour se reprendre lui-même alors que tout un éventail d'émotions se déroulaient de son cœur à sa gorge, l'écrasant presque, jusqu'à ce qu'il les mette de côté. Une boite de Pandore de souvenirs qui refusaient de rester évanouis plus longtemps. _Plus tard_.

« Sirius... » murmura Remus. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si... si nous sommes désespérés, un essaim de Détraqueurs nous … »

« Lunard... » commença à dire Sirius. Remus souleva une main pour devancer la phrase de Sirius.

« C'est juste. Ne fais rien de stupide. Une fois que tu es hors de danger, ne t'avises pas de revenir pour moi.» déclara Lunard avec une absolue certitude. _Lunard si ça en arrivait là, une fois qu'il est en sécurité, il n'y a aucune chance que je parte en te laissant derrière. Vous êtes tous les deux de ma famille. Mais je vais te laisser tes illusions pour le moment. _Sirius ne dit rien, laissant à la place son air renfrogné être sa réponse. C'est perdu dans les paroles de Remus qu'il sortit du bateau.

L'île était mortellement calme. Le doux clapotis des vagues sur les rochers était étouffé par le brouillard. Sirius recula tandis que Remus tira légèrement le bateau plus haut sur la plage rocheuse, s'assurant que le courant ne l'emporterait pas au cas où ils en auraient besoin pour fuir. Le bruit de raclage résonnait dans l'immense silence. Ils suivirent la rive sans parler, Remus suivant les directives de Sirius.

_Relax. Tu sais que les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas entendre dans le sens littéral du terme. Les sorts et les barrières sont en place donc je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit arrivé_. La démarche de Sirius était soutenue et confiante sur l'inégalité des rochers, en dépit de la mousse glissante. Même s'il n'était pas en grande forme, sa coordination s'était grandement améliorée depuis qu'il voyageait de cette façon.

Ses muscles s'étaient horriblement atrophiés à Azkaban, au point que Sirius s'était inquiété de ne plus jamais pouvoir serrer quelque chose fortement. L'évasion l'avait presque tué. A ce moment le courant avait entrainé sa forme Animagus hors des limites des barrières magiques. Sirius était presque en train de couler. Seule une pièce de bois flottante proche lui, lui avait sauvé la vie.

_J'avais abandonné, tu vois_, Sirius le savait maintenant tout en se déplaçant facilement dans la lumière grise de l'aube. C'était quelque chose que Remus n'avait jamais demandé, mais dernièrement Sirius voyait la question dans ses yeux. _Je ne me suis pas ennuyé à tenter de faire de l'exercice. J'ai peu mangé. C'est pourquoi mon corps est dans un si pauvre état. Je me suis assis dans ma cellule et j'ai attendu. Attendre de mourir, attendre de voir de nouveau mes échecs, attendre... _

Quand Sirius était arrivé la première fois à Azkaban, il était dans un tel mauvais état qu'il ne se rappelait pas qu'il était un animagus. Seules plusieurs années dans cet état, submergé par des frissons de fièvres, l'avaient-ils changé par inadvertance? Et c'était un tel soulagement... Quelque part, la chaude fourrure avait aidé le corps et l'âme, et la forme canine diminuait ce que les Détraqueurs étaient capable d'absorber... _Mais je ne voulais pas le faire. Je me sentais mieux. Comment pouvais-je me sentir mieux quand James et Lily étaient morts? _

_J'aurai pu m'enfuir n'importe quand après ça. C'est ta question implicite, n'est-ce pas, Lunard?_ _Merci de ne rien demander. Mais c'était ma faute et je méritais ce que j'avais. _Les terreurs nocturnes qu'il avait devenaient pires. Les Détraqueurs avaient seulement ramené les moments les plus émotionnellement douloureux... Sa vie à Azkaban avait été presque aussi brumeuse et coupée que son temps à Poudlard. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Les souvenirs étaient de retour. Froids, sombres jours où les cris étaient presque trop. Lorsque se taper la tête contre les murs permettait un moment de paix comme un vertige l'engloutissant et changeant les cris en bourdonnements lointains. _Ce n'était pas exactement comme si j'avais conservé ma santé mentale ici._ _Je m'en rends compte maintenant, bien que si on me l'avait demandé même quelques semaines plus tôt, j'aurais encore pensé que je l'avais. Je l'ai retrouvée, lentement._

La perte et la solitude l'avait accablé à partir du moment où ils l'avaient amené la première fois sur l'île. Et Sirius était descendu dans de sombres places dans son esprit, des lieux qui le faisaient encore se réveiller en criant. J_e voudrais ne pas me souvenir_. Mais certaines parties de lui chuchotaient des mots dans ses rêves de temps en temps._ Tu ne l'as pas fait_, lui rappelait la voix. _Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu pensais que tu étais intelligent. Ce n'est pas un crime, n'est-ce pas?_ Sirius pouvait se réveiller confus et désorienté, parfois même appeler les noms de ses amis, comme s'il était encore dans la Tour de Gryffondor et qu'Azkaban était juste un horrible rêve.

Rétrospectivement, Sirius vint à réaliser que cette petite voix était ce qui l'avait ramené à la raison. Et en essayant d'analyser ce qu'était cette voix qui l'avait empêché de glisser dans une folie irrémédiable, il ne pouvait honnêtement le dire. Quelle réclamation avait l'innocence à faire sur le droit de lutter pour survivre? Essayer de penser de façon cohérente? Quel était le but? _On ne sait jamais,_ chuchotait la voix de manière conspiratrice. _Pour être prêt maintenant_, lui disait-elle. _Prêt pour quoi?_ Sirius ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il attendait, mais le fait qu'il fut prêt pour quelque chose aidait à nettoyer son esprit et l'empêchait de perdre ce dernier, irrévocable pas vers le complet abandon.

Il avait oscillé pendant des années entre la raison et la folie, attendant _ça_. Et _cela_ était arrivé. Une raison de s'échapper. La photo d'un pathétique et satisfait petit rat galeux avec un doigt en moins, en vacances en Egypte avec une famille qui était connu pour avoir un fils qui était le meilleur ami du Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Le souvenir des derniers mots de Peter avant qu'il ne disparaisse, le regard sur son visage assombri par le désespoir et une horreur nauséeuse étaient aussi clairement inscrits dans l'esprit de Sirius que lorsque le moment s'était présenté. Le choix avait été clair. Il quitterait Azkaban et chasserait Peter ou mourrait en essayant. Plus de doutes ou de regrets. Si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait, il regarderait la vie disparaitre dans les yeux de son ancien meilleur ami tout en l'étranglant. _Même si briser le cou devrait aussi suffire._

Sirius avait été tellement consumé par sa propre haine brûlante que ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit d'essayer de prouver son innocence. S'il avait attrapé Peter dans ces premiers jours, il l'aurait sûrement tué instantanément et aurait laissé ses restes aux vers. _Hé_.

Mais le moment ne s'était jamais présenté. Après un temps, découragé par son manque de succès, il avait décidé qu'il voulait jeter un coup d'œil sur le garçon qu'était devenu Harry. Sirius était resté hors des sorts que Dumbledore avait sans aucun doute placé autour de la maison où il se souvenait que les Dursley avaient déménagé en dernier, espérant apercevoir un peu Harry dans la cour de devant.

A la place, il avait vu un garçon de treize ans, frénétique et bouleversé, tirant toutes ses affaires, montrant clairement où il ne voulait pas être mais ignorant où aller. Sirius l'avait presque approché à ce moment-là. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Harry se balader tout seul en ville, sans protection. A la place, Harry avait accidentellement appelé le Magicobus, et l'opportunité était passée.

Mais, une autre chance s'était présenté de s'approcher de Harry. Autant il voulait que Peter meure, autant il réalisa qu'Harry méritait de connaitre la vérité. Il avait observé assez longtemps Harry pour savoir qu'il allait courir après Ron plutôt que d'aller chercher de l'aide. _Les Gryffondors, tous pareils. Y-a-t-il quelque chose de mal à ça? Hum. Demandez à un Serdaigle_.

Assez ironiquement, c'était la douleur amère d'Harry, gravée sur son visage, alors qu'il essayait de trouver le courage de tuer Sirius quand il avait pensé que Sirius avait trahi ses parents, qui avait ramené de force Sirius à la réalité. C'était l'une des rares fois où il avait vu Harry complètement hors de lui, et la gamme d'émotions qui avait balayé son visage le reliait à Sirius d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. Il avait réalisé que se serait bien sa chance d'être tué juste au moment de démasquer Peter.

Depuis cette nuit, la même nuit où il avait demandé à Harry de vivre avec lui, quelque chose en lui s'était tue. A la place de ce murmure toujours présent au fond de son esprit : _Tue Peter, venge James et Lily, arrête les échos des pleurs de Harry pour une mère qui ne viendra plus jamais à lui_, ça avait changé. _C'est mon filleul. Regarde-le, essayant si fort, si désespérément. Aide-le_. Le besoin était presque primal à présent. _S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard_.

Alors que Sirius approchait du plateau rocheux où la prison se situait, il put sentir ses dents claquer. Ses doigts tenant la baguette que Remus lui avait donnée semblaient étrangement gourds. Une main se posa brièvement sur son épaule lui montrant que Remus avait remarqué. Sirius se tendit au touché, puis hocha une fois la tête, le reconnaissant. Il tourna à sa gauche et commença à descendre sur de bas et larges rochers au pied des falaises qui supportaient Azkaban.

Une brève tape sur son épaule exprima la confusion de Remus. _Pourquoi allons-nous par là?_ demandait Remus. _Azkaban est bien de ce côté_. Sirius leva un doigt en l'air. _Attend. Tu verras._

Le faible écho annonçait la petite caverne, une petite ombre à peine visible à l'œil nu, à quelques mètres en dessous d'eux. Sirius se jeta dedans avec une légère éclaboussure. Remus le suivit agilement. Il s'agissait d'un tuyau de drainage, corrodé par le sel et le temps. Les barreaux de métal à l'entrée, corrodé et recouvert de bernacles, étaient toujours en place, mais ils furent facilement ôtés par les mains de Sirius. L'expression sur le visage de Remus indiquait à Sirius qu'il avait réalisé que c'était ainsi qu'il s'était échappé.

« Personne ne peut nous entendre ici » dit Sirius de sa voix normale, regardant Remus.

« C'est par là, pas vrai ? » demanda Remus, d'une voix terrifiée. Sirius acquiesça.

Sirius était profondément soulagé d'avoir pensé à remettre la grille quand il avait fui l'île à l'origine. Il se moquait à l'époque que l'endroit soit examiné, essayant de déterminer comment s'éclipser au moment du repas. _Je me demande ce qu'ils ont obtenus des Détraqueurs?_ Si il avait laissé la grillé circulaire sur le côté, le ministère l'aurait sûrement trouvé et aurait scellé l'entrée. Mais en état, le tuyau d'écoulement oublié était une simple et facile sortie de prison. _De nouveau_.

« C'est marée basse » observa Lunard comme Sirius prenait la tête.

« Bien. C'est désagréable d'y nager » observa Sirius. Il ne regarda pas l'expression de son ami, cependant il soupçonnait savoir ce que c'était.

« Est-ce le seul moyen ? » demanda Remus, sa voix étrangement hésitante.

« Je ne pourrai pas passer par la porte principale, à présent, pas vrai? » essaya de s'amuser Sirius, cependant il était proche... _Glisser entre les barreaux en Animagus émacié était une blague assez utile..._ comme il leva sa baguette et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le tuyau. Son ton ne correspondait pas à ses mots.

« Je n'ai jamais été ici avant » dit doucement Lunard. _Je sais_. « J'étais presque effrayé d'imaginer comment ça pourrait être » dit-il, regardant Sirius. _Nous ne voulons vraiment pas parler de ça maintenant, pas vrai? _

« Home sweet home » dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers le point d'origine. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas parler de ça. Remus hésita.

« C'est loin ? » demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Ça va. Cependant ça grimpe un peu pour atteindre les tuyaux d'égouts supérieurs. Et ça va pas sentir bon » promit-il. Remus ne répondit rien.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs niveaux de tuyaux d'égouts, glissant parfois sur un drain étroit dans le plancher et dans un réservoir mais Sirius marmonna un sort de nettoyage pour tous les deux.

« Ne vont-ils pas détecter la magie ? » marmonna Remus alarmé, alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement comme la puanteur des eaux usées était ôtée de ses vêtements et de ses chaussures.

« Non. On est en dessous des quartiers des Elfes de maison » murmura Sirius en réponse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'une fouille. C'était pratiquement l'heure du repas, l'expliquant à Lunard une fois qu'il réalisa l'heure qu'il était.

Azkaban n'avait pas du tout changé. Les parois rocheuses s'ornaient toujours de moisissures d'algues. Ils traversaient occasionnellement un ruisseau moussu où les eaux de pluie s'étaient écoulées depuis des décennies, son chemin gravé dans la roche. Le pavement du sol était inégal et lourd de leurs pas jusqu'à ce que Remus place un Sort de Silence sur leurs bottes. La froide et oppressante obscurité, les lointains murmures et sanglots, et l'odeur répandue de chair en putréfaction (_pas celle de poisson_) rendaient difficile la respiration de Sirius._ Trois cellules après ton ancienne maison_, avait dit Snape. _Soit en vie, Harry. On est presque là._

Sirius avait déjà si froid qu'il rata presque le premier avertissement. Seul le faible écho de ses propres cris à la Cabane Hurlante quand il avait réalisé que Harry ne venait pas, l'alerta qu'un Détraqueur était proche. Les yeux de Lunard s'écarquillèrent et Sirius étouffa la lumière de sa baguette poussant Remus rudement contre le mur du corridor. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser ou de réagir, mais il put sentir qu'ils avaient presque été remarqués. _Combien? Je ne peux pas le dire. Juste un, je pense. Ils doivent sentir Remus. OK_. Sirius plaça sa baguette contre la tempe de Remus.

« Stupefix » dit-il doucement, et il se transforma en Patmol, essayant de son mieux de retenir Remus comme il s'écrasait sur le sol, le doux bruit sourd lui laissant savoir qu'il n'avait que partiellement réussi à le faire. _Ouch. Désolé_. Il frissonna, attendant le moindre frôlement de tissu et un subtil retour de la chaleur dans l'air annonçant le passage du Détraqueur. _Tour d'appel_. Il avait oublié que le tour d'appel prenait plus longtemps qu'une ronde chaque matin : les Détraqueurs allaient de cellule en cellule, comptabilisant les détenus. C'était une excuse pour s'approcher des prisonniers. Ça arrivait juste avant que le gruau du petit-déjeuner soit servit. _Ils ne sont pas encore partis. Inconscient. J'ai presque fait capturer Lunard. _

Seulement quand Sirius fut certain qu'il n'y eut plus de Détraqueurs, il osa reprendre sa forme humaine. « Enervate » dit-il puis se leva tandis que Remus tenait sa baguette prête immédiatement. « Lumos » dit Sirius, et il essaya de paraitre doux et inoffensif. Il était extrêmement facile de paraitre timide devant le visage en colère de Remus. Son visage était tendu et ses yeux brillaient de rage.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour avoir fait ça » dit Remus d'une voix calme et sinistre.

« Le Stupefix est le seul sort que je connais qui enlève tout ce qui nourrit les Détraqueurs. Enfin, une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve aurait aussi marché, mais... peu importe » dit Sirius, s'arrêtant lui-même avant de se lancer dans une explication trop longue. Il blablatait un peu. « Ils t'ont senti, Lunard. Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'être découvert si tôt. Les émotions de Patmol sont si vagues et peu spécifiques que les Détraqueurs m'ignorent habituellement. Pas avec toi » expliqua-t-il calmement. Remus n'était pas impressionné.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » gronda-t-il alors que Sirius se dirigeait une fois encore vers l'aile qui contenait sa vieille cellule. Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Tu as eu une vie difficile, Remus. Il n'est pas question de cela. A quel point tes souvenirs de Poudlard, de tes amis, des farces que nous faisions en tant que Maraudeurs sont ils important pour toi ? Je pense que toi, plus que nous, tu chérissais ces moments, même à l'époque, car être un loup-garou est si dur pour toi. Que crois-tu que l'amitié signifie pour la plupart des prisonniers ici? Le plus récent repas des Détraqueurs est Harry, et tu sais ce qu'a été son enfance. Je suis franchement surpris qu'il puisse faire un Patronus. Il a eu si peu de moments positifs dans sa vie, et ... » Sirius dût s'arrêter, passant une main sur son visage pour se reprendre. _Si proche. Nous sommes presque là, Harry_. Il essayait de faire le point, pas de pleurer.

« Ce que j'essaye de dire est que si Harry est un repas, tu es un festin. Je n'ai jamais compris comment les Détraqueurs communiquaient, mais, crois-moi si je te dis que si l'un d'eux t'avait senti, alors beaucoup plus auraient suivi » expliqua Sirius alors qu'il tournait à un coin, et commençait à faire de grands pas rapides.

Il avait essayé de minuter parfaitement leur fuite. La pré-aube était le seul moment de la journée où les 'étoiles étaient alignées', pour ainsi dire. Les Elfes de maison étaient occupés, les Détraqueurs s'étaient retirés Merlin sait où, et les prisonniers étaient trop sonnés pour être conscient de leur environnement.

Sirius se souvenait bien de la dernière fois où il s'était échappé. Certains prisonniers l'avaient remarqué comme il marchait, faible, dans le corridor, utilisant plus de pas qu'il n'avait d'années. Certains hurlèrent après lui l'incorporant à leurs visions cauchemardesques, pendant que d'autres le suppliaient de les prendre avec lui, de les sauver... Il avait suscité une frénésie dans la prison, mais la distraction s'était révélée utile à la fin. Toutes ces émotions avaient occupé les Détraqueurs pendant des heures, temps dont Sirius avait eu besoin pour savoir comment s'échapper.

Mais il avait oublié que le tour d'appel prenait plus de temps que leurs rondes normales. _Comment ai-je pu oublier un tel détail?_ Chaque matin, ils avaient l'habitude d'entrer dans sa cellule et de s'agenouiller à côté de lui, respirant sa joie, caressant sa face tendrement, essayant de le plonger dans la folie... Leur visage... Sirius se secoua fortement. _Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Et alors, ton timing était un peu limite. On s'est arrangé._

Ils entrèrent dans le secteur intermédiaire de la prison. Heureusement, il était assez tôt, et la plupart des prisonniers étaient soit inconscients, soit ils essayaient encore de se remettre du tour d'appel. Des corps déchainés et hagards étaient enterrés sous les fines couvertures, essayant désespérément d'échapper aux Détraqueurs, ou tapis dans un coin à se balancer, tandis que des gémissements ponctuaient le calme de l'aube.

Azkaban même était bâtie dans la pierre de l'île, enfouit de telle sorte que seul le haut de la plupart des cellules était visible à l'œil nu à partir de la rive. Chaque cellule avait un petit trou prés du plafond permettant la circulation d'air. La pluie tombait souvent par là avec les dures tempêtes d'hiver, maintenant les cellules froides et humides.

Il était rare, en effet, que le soleil soit là assez longtemps pour permettre à un petit rayon de lumière de traverser le trou de la cellule de Sirius. Ça arrivait seulement au coucher du soleil, quelques fois dans l'année, et ne durait que quelques minutes avant que le soleil ne plonge dans l'océan. Sirius attendait ça chaque jour, espérant que les nuages et le brouillard se soient dissipés, attendant juste un morceau de chaleur et de lumière se reflétant sur sa main alors qu'il la tendait désespérément au dessus de sa tête pour le toucher.

Il put entendre la forte respiration de Remus tandis qu'ils passaient des hommes et des femmes, les yeux aveugles à tout, à part à leurs démons intérieurs. Ironiquement, les cris n'étaient pas aussi importants dans les cellules extérieures. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban étaient détenus suivant leurs condamnations. Les plus hautes (et les plus lumineuses) des cellules contenaient ceux qui avaient seulement une courte peine. Chaque fois que les journalistes venaient sur l'île, c'était les prisonniers qu'ils étaient autorisés à voir.

Il était impossible de mal se conduire autour des Détraqueurs. Plus vous étiez enragé, plus ils pouvaient profiter de vous. Si vous résistiez c'était que vous aviez encore de l'espoir pour quelque chose de mieux. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait pas un système de punitions et de récompenses en place. Il y en avait. Mais il n'était pas appliqué par les Détraqueurs, du moins pas intentionnellement. Les punitions étaient distribuées par le Ministère.

En général, ça arrivait quand les prisonniers se plaignaient des conditions inhumaines dans le monde extérieur, ou quand des membres de la famille d'un être aimé qui était prisonnier essayaient de se battre pour un meilleur environnement de vie ou plus de privilèges. En règle générale, ceux qui se plaignaient (_ou qui étaient écoutés tout du moins_) obtenaient quelques mois ou années. En représailles, le Ministère réassignait leurs cellules dans l'aile des 'perpétuités'. Le plus profond dans une falaise rocheuse où un homme eu voyagé pour se rendre à sa cellule, le plus long de sa vie. Les quartiers des Elfes de maison, avait découvert Sirius, étaient juste au dessus où résidaient les 'perpétuités'. Là où était la cellule de Sirius.

L'acoustique d'Azkaban semblait presque conçu comme un gigantesque amplificateur de son. Toutes les surfaces rocheuses faisaient écho aux voix avec facilité, collectant le maelström de chocs et de sons discordants, et les envoyant vers le bas, à travers les couloirs, pour reprendre dans les chambres les plus basses, là où les 'perpétuités' étaient détenus. _Les voix des damnés._ Quand il soufflait, le vent et le battement des vagues s'ajoutaient à cette cacophonie. _Parfois, je pensais presque que c'était beau,_ se souvint Sirius, puis il trembla. _J'aurais pu faire sans ce souvenir._ La plus grande ironie d'Azkaban était que, si la propre expérience d'un détenu ne le rendait pas fou, celle des autres le pouvait.

La plupart des détenus 'réaffectés' craquaient au bout de quelques mois. Sirius avait vu beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières aller et venir. Il les avait entendus perdre le contact avec la réalité, les uns après les autres. _C'est là qu'ils ont affecté Harry._

Remus resta heureusement silencieux pendant qu'ils descendaient, et Sirius résista à l'envie de se retourner et d'expliquer que ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça en avait l'air. Ça l'était, bien sûr. C'était même pire. Mais pour une inexplicable raison, il se sentait embarrassé et honteux que Remus puisse voir cet endroit, ce que sa vie avait été pendant plus d'une décennie.

Même pendant un moment de désespoir, il avait songé à un Sort de Mémoire, cependant, bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais utilisé sur Lunard. Sa peau brûlait, comme si ses plaies et ses puces étaient encore présents sur sa robe. Ses jointures étaient douloureuses à cause du froid, et il se retrouva à mettre ses mains sous ses bras pour les réchauffer, même si ses vêtements étaient chauds.

« Respires, Sirius » murmura Remus, de façon à peine audible, arrêtant les pensées de Sirius et le regardant. Il sursauta. _Ça va. Je suis calme. Pourquoi dit-il ça, de toute façon ?_ Parfois, il semblait que Lunard pouvait lire ses pensées. _Il ne peut sûrement pas, pas vrai? Je n'étais pas sérieux pour le Sort de Mémoire_, ajouta-il, juste au cas où.

« Quoi ? » murmura fortement Sirius avec difficulté. Il trouvait ça un peu dur de prendre de grandes inspirations.

« Je peux t'entendre hyper ventiler » répondit Remus, luttant pour ajouter de la légèreté à sa voix. Sirius augmenta le rythme, son sang battait à ses oreilles comme il se précipitait, son inquiétude pour Harry grandissante et gardant ses propres démons intérieurs silencieux pour la plupart. Pour l'instant. Chaque pas semblait presser contre sa peau, la pression augmentant jusqu'à sembler presque insupportable.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans les plus bas niveaux, Sirius tremblait sérieusement. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine, et il sentait sa tête étrangement vide. C'était encore relativement calme, considérant l'heure. Assez calme, du moins, pour entendre de l'eau goutter dans des flaques sur le sol. Les voix derrières les murs n'avaient pas encore commencé à appeler des noms ou à demander grâce. _Pas encore._

Sirius s'arrêta devant son ancienne cellule, regardant à droite et à gauche, donnant juste un coup d'œil curieux pour remarquer que c'était resté exactement comme ça avait été lors de son évasion, en laissant la porte de la cellule partiellement ouverte. Trois cellules de la sienne... _Quel côté?_

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il hésitant. _Droite._ _Essaie à droite, d'abord, _pensa-t-il et il compta rapidement trois cellules, utilisant sa baguette pour illuminer les coins et le lit. _Vide._ Lunard s'était figé un instant en regardant dans la vieille cellule de Sirius, aux lignes gravées dans la roche qui comptaient les jours pendant des années, avant de finalement abandonner d'essayer de trouver combien de temps ça représentait. La toile du matelas avait été retirée, laissant la cellule aussi désolée et impersonnelle que quand il y vivait, avec seulement les petites tâches sur la roche, là où il se cognait la tête occasionnellement. Se mordant les lèvres, Remus détourna les yeux, évitant soigneusement de regarder vers Sirius. Pour cela, Sirius lui en était reconnaissant. Il se sentait mal.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » murmura Lunard, sa voix tremblante et rauque d'émotion.

« Non » répondit Sirius.

« Ici, idiots » appela une voix basse dans les ténèbres. Trois cellules à gauche de celle de Sirius, donc. Cependant, la voix était rauque et à peine audible, Sirius sut que c'était la voix d'Harry. Il se rua dans la cellule dès que Remus ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette.

« Harry! Snape, où est Harry ? Comment va-t-il ? Il va bien ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il s'agenouillait près du lit, tournant le visage d'Harry vers lui. Des yeux verts, flous et ternes, clignèrent en réponse. Sa peau était d'un blanc grisâtre et sale. Ses cheveux normalement incontrôlables pendaient à plat contre son crâne, gras et éteints. Entre ses cheveux et le ricanement, Sirius dût réprimer un frisson : Snape se manifestait trop physiquement dans la peau d'Harry.

« Vous permettez ? » grogna la voix d'Harry avec ennuie, et immédiatement, Remus et Sirius firent estomper leur baguette gardant une faible lueur. Harry toussa faiblement, répandant du sang au coin de sa bouche. Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent d'horreur pendant que Lunard essuyait tendrement le sang avec l'ourlet de sa robe.

La peau d'Harry était étirée sur ses os, ses pommettes seyantes, creusant une légère ombre au-dessus de sa mâchoire. Il semblait ne plus y avoir de chair sur lui, nul part. Sa tête paraissait trop grande pour son corps, disproportionnée. De sombres ecchymoses violacées ombrageaient le dessous de chacun de ses yeux, et ses lèvres étaient teintées de bleu. Ses dents apparurent teintées de rouge sang. Il avait des difficultés à respirer.

Remus bougea le premier, rassemblant la fine couverture qu'Harry avait sous lui et la drapant autour de lui.

« Bien. La couverture a un charme » murmura Remus en approbation, puis s'agenouillant à côté de lui. « Severus, quel est l'état d'Harry ? » demanda-t-il. Sirius put seulement regarder comme Harry restait inerte dans la couverture, sa tête roulant d'un côté à l'autre. Seuls ses yeux, louchant alors que Snape essayait de suivre les mouvements de Sirius et Lunard, donnaient l'indice qu'Harry était toujours vivant.

« Pas bon. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps? J'aurai dû vous faire une carte » gronda Snape avant de tousser de nouveau faiblement. Remus le redressa un peu, ce qui sembla lui faciliter la respiration.

« Le blesserons-nous si on le transporte ? » demanda Sirius, horrifié par l'état dans lequel était Harry alors qu'il avait essayé de s'y préparer. Comme pour les sarcasmes de Snape... L'homme était insupportable, même presque mort. _Ne pense pas à ça!_

Snape secoua la tête d'Harry faiblement. Remus acquiesça de satisfaction et souleva précautionneusement Harry dans ses bras.

« Lunard... » dit Sirius, hésitant un moment. Remus s'arrêta. « Laisse-moi le porter » Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Non, tu es déjà épuisé. C'est plus sensé que ce soit moi » argumenta Lunard. Sirius se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, ignorant le regard mortifié sur le visage d'Harry à ce que Sirius avait suggéré.

« Oui, mais comment est ton Patronus ces temps-ci? » demanda Sirius, et il croisa les bras, ses yeux hantés disant ce qu'il avait tu. Il doutait être capable d'en faire un lui-même. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent mais il n'hésita pas tandis qu'il s'approchait et plaçait tendrement Harry dans les bras de Sirius.

« Adorable » croassa Snape rauquement alors qu'ils se retiraient rapidement par les couloirs les plus bas d'où ils arrivaient.

« Es-tu en contact avec Harry ? » demanda Lunard doucement. Il ouvrait le chemin, la baguette levée et prête. Les prisonniers avaient commencé à prendre conscience que quelque chose... de vivant... passait près de leur cellule.

« Non » dit la voix d'Harry faiblement. Snape s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya encore. « Non. Pas depuis quelques jours maintenant. Le seul moment où il est conscient est quand il est coincé dans une vision, et malheureusement je n'ai pas la force de maintenir le lien. » Sirius put entendre la propre peur de Snape se refléter dans sa réponse clinique, et réalisa que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Snape était la principale raison d'Harry d'être toujours vivant.

« Attendez ! Ne me laissez pas! S'il vous plait ne me laissez pas ici! » cria une voix depuis l'obscurité. L'emprise de Remus sur sa baguette se resserra et il regarda autour de lui, en alerte.

« Je ne pense pas que les Détraqueurs entendent comme nous, Lunard. En plus, un peu d'émotions les tiendront occupés » dit Sirius rassurant.

« Oui, mais les Mangemorts si » railla doucement Snape. Sirius se renfrogna._ Ne me porte pas la poisse_.

« Froid... il fait si froid. S'il vous plait, revenez » cria une autre voix tristement.

« Est-il... » commença à demander Sirius calmement à Snape après un moment de silence, puis il ne put finir sa phrase. « Harry est-il...? » essaya-t-il encore.

« Idiot ? Fou? Je ne pense pas. Il a juste... plus rien » répondit Snape en réfléchissant, le sarcasme manquant dans sa voix, le faisant paraitre plus comme un Harry normal. C'était dur. Sirius voulait tant s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les mêmes peurs subsistèrent. Voir Harry n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer.

Et que ce soit _Snape_ qui ait aidé Harry, avec Sirius qui devait interagir, rendait ça encore plus dur. Le visage d'Harry n'était pas fait pour contenir autant d'amertume... _pas vrai?_ demanda une voix au fond de l'esprit de Sirius. _N'a-t-il pas le droit d'être amer? En colère? Injustement emprisonné, faussement accusé._

Sirius le lâcha presque de surprise quand Snape haleta de douleur, sa main se pressant brusquement sur son front (_le front de Harry_). Snape frémit, et sa respiration devint un court halètement tandis que ses yeux roulaient.

« Ça, c'est pas bon » dit Lunard sinistre, ses yeux écarquillés. Sirius acquiesça et en un accord silencieux, ils commencèrent à courir. _Merlin merci, Snape est inconscient_, pensa Sirius. Il rapprocha le corps d'Harry et courut avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Ils sprintèrent à travers des passages glissants avec seulement la faible lumière de leur baguette pour les diriger. Il était clair par la douleur de la cicatrice d'Harry que Voldemort arrivait. Remus ouvrait la voie, ses naturelles grandes enjambées le portant de plus en plus en avant. Sirius détestait perdre de vue Lunard, mais même si Harry avait été en excellent état, il n'était pas en grande forme. _En plus_, essaya-t-il de se rassurer, _les ennuis seront soit devant soit derrière nous._ Il n'y avait pas d'autres intersections jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plus profondément dans le quartier des Elfes de maison.

Le froid écrasant qui commença à la base de son cou et balaya brusquement tout son corps était beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant. _Plus d'un... Venant de derrière_.

« Demi-tour, Sirius! Nous sommes bloqués ! » cria Remus de l'avant, et soudain Sirius put voir que l'obscurité qu'éclairait la baguette de Remus semblait grouiller et pulser à cause de l'ombre des capes des Détraqueurs._ Ils sont justes devant lui_. La lumière de Remus vacilla et la faible lueur blanche indiqua que Remus créait son Patronus.

« Ne vas pas si près, Lunard ! » hurla Sirius. Il essayait de réévaluer leurs options. _Quelles options?! Nous sommes piégés !_ Ironiquement, aucune voix ne fit écho dans sa tête tandis qu'il avançait pour rejoindre Remus. _Mieux vaut deux qu'un_, mais sa conscience des frissons d'Harry augmenta comme il approcha de la mêlée d'ombre et de lumière. Remus était capable de distraire les Détraqueurs, mais son Patronus n'était pas assez fort pour bannir un si grand nombre.

Remus échangea un bref regard avec Sirius, puis regarda par dessus son épaule, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la vue des Détraqueurs derrière eux.

« Maintenant est un bon moment pour voir si tu peux faire un Patronus » dit Lunard même s'il venait d'en invoquer un autre lui-même.

_Il y en a trop,_ pensa désespérément Sirius, serrant Harry alors qu'il commençait à penser à courir, forçant le passage. Mais à présent l'effet cumulé des Détraqueurs de devant et de derrière commençait à prendre leur tribut. La respiration rapide d'Harry emplissait ses oreilles, et des mains sales et squelettiques cherchaient à saisir sa robe. _Ils me connaissent,_ pensa-t-il follement. _Ils essayaient d'attraper aussi bien ses bras que le corps d'Harry_. _Pense au sourire d'Harry. Tu te souviens comment il avait l'habitude de rire? Je ne l'ai entendu que peu de fois, mais... Pourquoi pas comment tu t'es senti quand il a dit 'oui' pour vivre avec toi?_

« Expecto Patronum... Expecto Patronum... » dit Sirius faiblement, portant toujours Harry, quand il vit Remus tomber sur les genoux, la lueur de son propre Patronus diminuant à chaque instant.

« Non ! » hurla Sirius, désespérant de trouver un signe de Lunard alors que la grouillante masse de Détraqueurs commençait à l'entourer. Il bondit en avant, essayant de passer en force pour rejoindre Lunard, les poussant... Mais chaque poussée était plus faible que la précédente, et bientôt son murmure, « Expecto Patronum » ne fut plus qu'un susurrement. Il tomba sur les genoux.

Alors que le dernier Patronus de Lunard disparaissait dans l'obscurité, tout ce qui resta fut le déclin, des bruits de respiration et des saisissements par des mains mortes. Sirius se pencha afin de bloquer la vue d'Harry, essayant de le protéger de son corps jusqu'au bout.

« Non » murmura-t-il tandis qu'il essayait de couvrir Harry avec sa robe. « Laissez-le. Ne le touchez pas... » Puis il n'y eu plus rien.

**À suivre. **


	36. C’est Magique

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **Essaidel

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou_

**Chapitre traduit par : **Gally et Misschatelle l'a terminée

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **36 ; **Traduit **38 à 41 ; **En cours : **42

**&o&**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**&o&**

**&**

Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si dure.

Mais franchement, pensez un peu aux traductrices, qui passent du moment sur les chap, ainsi que les bêta traductrices et les correctrices.

Alors n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, on y répond pas souvent, manque de temps, mais nous vous assurons que nous adorons en recevoir, ça nous encourage à continuer. Voilà tout est dit

Bonne lecture et merci pour celles qui ont mit un mot :)

À demain pour la suite, si je reçois le chap

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 36 : C'est Magique**

Tante Pétunia lui faisait prendre son bain. Il devait être très petit, car la baignoire de Privet Drive lui semblait énorme. Sa tête dépassait à peine du rebord, l'eau arrivant presque à ses épaules. Son manque de coordination le frustrait comme il essayait de se laver les cheveux, le savon glissant souvent hors de ses petites mains. Il se nettoya à fond le cuir chevelu, inquiet de mettre sa tante en colère. La journée avait été mauvaise. Il avait accidentellement laissé tomber un plat dans l'évier. Les minuscules coupures qu'il s'était fait à cause des débris du plat piquaient au contact du savon, mais il ne pleurnicha pas.

_« Rince-toi »_ dit-elle en appuyant sur sa poitrine pour le pousser dans l'eau. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se boucha le nez et s'immergea. Il secoua sa tête énergiquement et utilisa son autre main pour se frotter les cheveux en s'assurant qu'il ne restait plus de shampoing.

Quand il fut certain de s'être bien rincé, il s'apaisa en attendant que sa tante le laisse remonter à la surface. Les secondes s'allongèrent tandis qu'elle continuait à le maintenir sous l'eau. Le calme paisible d'être sous l'eau commença à s'estomper pour être remplacé par les battements de son cœur, qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. De plus en plus fort, puis ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler et il combattit le désir d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer.

Il ouvrit ses yeux sous l'eau. Sa vision n'était pas si mauvaise à l'époque, et même avec l'eau savonneuse il put clairement voir le visage de sa tante. Elle avait un regard étrange. Au lieu du froncement de sourcils habituel, ses yeux étaient pensifs et spéculateurs… Presque curieux tandis qu'elle le fixait ainsi.

Le temps s'allongea et au moment où des taches rouges commencèrent à éclater dans la vision d'Harry, elle enleva sa main. Il remonta rapidement, haletant, recherchant de l'air et s'étouffant presque quand il inhala quelques gouttes d'eau qui restaient en bas de son visage.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à sa tante. Le froncement de sourcil était de retour, remplaçant un regard de... déception? Il ne comprit pas la lourdeur dans son cœur et cette douleur à la poitrine, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps, mais depuis il ne put jamais rouvrir ses yeux sous l'eau. Chaque fois qu'il était temps de prendre son bain, il attendait dans l'obscurité qu'elle enlève sa main pour pouvoir reprendre de l'air.

_« Merlin, je vais être malade »_. Résonna la voix dégoutée de Snape dans son esprit.

**§*&o&*§**

Sa bouche était remplie de salive. Il se sentit s'étouffer et essaya de rouler sur le coté pour la laisser couler. Il était trop faible pour la cracher. Ses membres tremblèrent si violemment qu'il abandonna l'idée de se déplacer.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir. Il était à Azkaban. Il avait dû avoir une crise. Harry commençait à reconnaître les symptômes. Il ne savait jamais quand il allait en avoir une, bien sûr, mais la sensation de flou et l'atténuation de ses sens par la suite en étaient la conséquence, c'était presque un soulagement.

Étant petit garçon, il avait vu un film éducatif sur l'épilepsie où ils montraient trois formes de crises et expliquaient comment elles arrivaient. Il avait observé, horrifié, la démonstration d'un petit garçon de son âge en pleine crise d'épilepsie, et voulait désespérément détourner le regard. Il lui semblait être le témoin d'une scène très intime, quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas voir. Est-ce que le petit garçon savait au moins qu'il était filmé ?

Harry comprenait maintenant comment le petit garçon s'était senti ensuite. Puisqu'il le ressentait lui-même. La fatigue accablante, comme s'il avait couru 1000 mètres. La confusion comme ses pensées dérivaient dans son esprit, inconnues. La peur accrue au souvenir que le cerveau, pendant les crises, ne recevait plus d'air.

_Combien de temps ?_

Harry essaya de réprimer sa panique qui rendait sa tentative de respirer plus difficile. Avait-il des dégâts cérébraux ? En avait-il déjà ? Est-ce qu'il saurait même s'il en avait ? La pensée terrifiante que s'il en avait, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

_« __Combien j'ai de doigt ?__ »_

Harry essaya de se concentrer, et essaya aussi de retrouver un certain équilibre avant que ses propres peurs ne le consument.

_Je ne vois aucun doigt, Professeur._

_« __Alors votre cerveau n'est pas plus endommagé que d'habitude, Potter. Maintenant arrêtez de paniquer et respirez.__ »_

Harry pris une autre bouffée d'air et senti l'énergie de Snape qui passait en lui, se répandre dans son torse et descendre jusqu'à ses membres tremblants. Il était étrange de sentir son corps bouger alors qu'il ne faisait aucun effort tandis que Snape le tournait sur le coté pour qu'il puisse sortir l'excédant de salive de sa bouche. L'air rempli ses poumons et même le fait de se sentir humide et froid ne pu effacer le soulagement qu'il ressenti avant de glisser dans l'oubli qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux.

**§*&o&*§**

Quelque chose lui faisait horriblement mal. La magie noire qui parcourait son corps était encore pire que tout ce qu'Harry avait enduré jusqu'à ce jour. Le sort n'était pas dirigé contre une victime précise. Ce n'était pas non plus une vision de Voldemort. Au lieu de cela, l'écho de promesses échangées résonnait dans son crâne, accablant ses sens comme si quelque chose … un pacte … une alliance … se répandait dans son corps.

_« Nous tuerons pour vous. Nous nous alimenterons pour vous. Nous ferons comme vous le voulez, Maître » _promirent les voix, sèches comme l'os. Parlaient-elles même l'anglais ? Âge et décrépitude résonnaient dans leurs mots qui s'écoulaient dans son esprit, le laissant gelé et fragile. Il connaissait ces voix. Les Détraqueurs. La morsure du froid brûla ses nerfs et dansa sur sa peau quand ils rajoutèrent leur obscurité propre à la magie coulant en lui. La magie de Voldemort.

_Oh non._

_« Je vous promets de la nourriture, je vous promets des victimes mûres, savoureuses et fraiches à l'infini. Je vous promets l'innocence »_. La voix de Voldemort résonna dans son esprit et Harry senti la nausée l'envahir rien qu'à l'entendre. Cela a été fait, alors. La magie dansant à l'intérieur de ses paupières, sinistre et lourde, avec des serments gravés dans le sang.

_Le sang de qui ?_ Harry refusa de spéculer sur la question.

Bien sûr, il n'avait dans son estomac que de l'acide à vomir, et Harry trembla, soulagé d'être parvenu à vomir à côté du lit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait bougé. En réalité, il était étonné qu'il en soit encore capable.

« Est-ce vous, Professeur ? » Se demanda-t-il à voix haute, trop fatigué pour se soucier de la réponse du Maître des potions.

Harry retomba sur ses coussins, frissonnant, tandis que l'incendie à l'intérieur de son corps commençait à se calmer. Tout mouvement, songe, ou même le simple fait de respirer, étaient devenus une lutte de chaque instant. C'était si difficile à réaliser et cela faisait si mal. A chaque seconde Harry pensait qu'il ne survivrait pas à la suivante, et pourtant il y arrivait. Il en était à se dire que ses seuils de douleurs avaient encore été dépassés. Il était tellement fatigué, et le fait de ne pas respirer apparaissait tellement plus aisé. Pourquoi devait-il encore lutter s'il n'avait plus rien ? L'obscurité s'approchait, l'étouffant et Harry était trop las pour s'en soucier désormais.

Snape réussit à se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry, se manifestant dans le néant qui l'entourait. Harry se surprit à pouvoir voir son professeur. Les robes de Snape se gonflèrent sous l'effet d'une brise qu'Harry ne pouvait sentir, les yeux noirs du professeur le captivant.

_Laissez-moi partir_. Harry voulait juste dormir. Ce n'était pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? Cette obscurité était si paisible. Il ne souffrait pas ici.

_« Black est revenu pour vous, mon garçon »_ lui rappela-t-il doucement. L'image de Snape restait floue dans son esprit, comme si celui-ci n'arrivait pas complètement à se matérialiser, rappelant une veille image de film dont les trames se mouvraient trop lentement. _« M'entendez-vous, votre parrain vient vous rendre visite, mourir maintenant n'aurait plus aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda t'il, et curieusement le raisonnement de Snape valait quelque chose pour Harry. Après tout il l'avait suivit jusque ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait continuer un peu plus.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry senti la traction familière, son esprit revenant vers des pensées cohérentes.

_Voldemort doit être à Azkaban._

Il était presque hors du temps. Et sans option. Il n'entendait presque plus la voix de Snape à présent. Harry savait qu'il était entrain de mourir. Il était mort depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il pouvait sentir les bribes de magie du professeur Snape le maintenir en vie, gardant son cœur et ses poumons en fonctionnement. Il était étrange de savoir qu'il était «littéralement» en sursis.

Il allait mourir à Azkaban. Harry l'avait accepté. Il savait qu'il avait peu de temps maintenant. Mais son lien avec Snape le forçait à se battre longtemps après qu'il ait lui-même abandonné. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas quand son professeur était là avec lui. Mais l'homme têtu refusait de briser le lien magique et Harry refusait qu'il y ait plus de sang innocent sur ses mains.

_Qu'est-ce qu'une fois de plus?_ Chuchota sa conscience. _Ferme là._

Harry se coupa résolument de ses pensées. Il avait eu tellement mal qu'il était devenu insensible… Comme si on avait coupé dans sa moelle épinière et qu'on avait volé des bouts de son âme. Il y avait maintenant son souffle, son être même.

Poudlard était un souvenir lointain, comme s'il avait eu plusieurs vies avant… Snape lui parlait de Ron et Hermione de retour à Poudlard qui l'attendaient impatiemment… sarcastiquement bien sûr. Cet effort rendait Harry nostalgique, comme un vieil homme repensant à son premier véritable amour. _Mes meilleurs amis_. La première bonne chose qui lui était arrivée. Il savait qu'il était parti loin quand il se rendit compte qu'il serait même retourné avec bonheur dans une classe de potions.

Sirius allait venir, et Harry prit conscience que son parrain n'avait aucune chance. Voldemort s'était allié aux Détraqueurs, et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Sirius ne s'en sorte contre les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts seul.

_« Qui a dit qu'il était seul ? » _chuchota la voix de Snape dans son esprit.

_Bien sûr_. Remus Lupin était avec lui. _Super._ _« Deux » personnes à protéger_.

_« Et que proposez-vous pour les protéger, Potter ? »_ demanda Snape, Harry luttant contre la voix du professeur. Il était seul, il était en train de mourir, et Snape, avec son ton ironique, était le plus bizarre des secours qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu. La voix de Snape était tendue, et Harry se surprit à comprendre que Snape lui cachait quelque chose. Et qu'il le laissait l'entendre.

Il avait encore un peu de force, et cela valait la peine de les gaspiller pour parler au professeur une dernière fois, pour du moins essayer de lui mettre un peu de bon sens dans la cervelle. _Sever Us !_***** Harry apprécia sa propre tentative d'humour. Le professeur ne sembla pas amusé.

_« Je vous ai posé une question, j'attends une réponse »_ gronda-t-il, ignorant totalement l'intervention d'Harry. Bien que la voix de Snape fût sèche, une touche de sympathie pouvait être perçue dans le ton du professeur.

_Je dois sauver Sirius. Et Remus_, dit Harry.

_« Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous allez accomplir cela »_ déclara froidement Snape, sa voix résonnant bizarrement.

Harry sentit une secousse le parcourir dans son inconscience. Ou était-ce dans la réalité ?

_« Que diable était-ce ? »_ demanda Snape, sa voix tendue.

Harry essaya de rassembler les informations sur ce qui s'était passé quand il ressentit une sensation de picotements tout au long de …ses nerfs ?

_Suis-je entrain de me réveiller ? Cela ne se peut pas._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_ redemanda Snape.

_Professeur, vous devez y aller. Il est ici,_ pensa désespérément Harry.

C'était ça le picotement. De la magie noire. Cela pulsait en Harry, et bien qu'il soit distant et engourdi, Harry pouvait toujours ressentir la puissance du sort. Le calme de l'oubli se changeait en un passage de colonnes de pierres grises ; évidemment il était toujours à Azkaban mais dans une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Au centre de la pièce se tenait Voldemort et quelqu'un était couché à ses pieds.

_Oh_, souffla Harry en état de choc. _C'est moi, « ça » c'est moi_, il réalisa que la forme allongée par terre, et qui refusait de bouger, c'était lui. _Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Merlin, je regarde… Ne pas y penser._

Harry força ses yeux à regarder ailleurs que sur le corps allongé qui ne lui ressemblait désormais plus, et examina désespérément la pièce autour de lui. Il cherchait Sirius et Remus, mais pria pour qu'il ne les trouve pas.

_C'est ce que Snape cachait. Ils étaient déjà ici_, comprit Harry, horrifié.

Avec reconnaissance, il remarqua que les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas présents. Probablement que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas non plus les supporter à proximité. Mais il y avait beaucoup de disciples de Voldemort et ils ne portaient même pas de masques.

_Ce n'était définitivement pas un bon signe s'ils ne se souciaient pas d'être reconnus._

Combien y en avait-il ? _Vingt ? Trente ?_ Un groupe d'entre eux était à l'écart et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement à la vue des figures penchées sur deux corps couchés dans un coin. Ses pires cauchemars s'étaient réalisés. Sirius et Remus inconscients l'un à côté de l'autre, pâles et comme morts.

_Oh non_. La douleur dans sa poitrine menaça de le submerger tandis qu'il prenait forme à l'intérieur de la pièce, une fois de plus celle d'un « fantôme », et essaya de marcher en direction de Sirius et Remus.

_« Enervate »_, dit Voldemort, sa voix faisant écho sur les murs de l'enceinte et surprenant Harry. _C'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Il essaie de me réveiller_. Harry senti affluer la magie en lui une fois de plus, et sa vision hésita un instant. Il s'arrêta et regarda son corps physique, Voldemort restant immobile devant lui, et se demanda ce qui se passerait ensuite.

_S'il te plait ne me réveille pas. Je ne peux pas le faire si vous le faites. Je suis le plus fort ici, où vous m'avez forcé à être_. Un vague plan commençait à se former, se basant sur tout ce qu'il avait appris à Poudlard, flottant au bord de son esprit.

_« Il semble mort »_ fit observer Lucius du demi-cercle de Mangemorts qui étaient aux côtés de Lord Voldemort, proche du corps mou d'Harry.

_« Il respire encore »_ répondit d'une voix tremblante Queudver.

_« Je peux voir qu'il respire Queudver. Mais où est la satisfaction dans ''ceci'' ? »_ Demanda Voldemort, l'irritation et la déception bien perçus dans sa voix, tandis que, de frustration, il donnait un coup de pied dans le corps d'Harry. _« J'ai attendu 14 ans cette vengeance et ''ceci'' est loin d'être satisfaisant. » _rajouta Voldemort en s'agenouillant. Se faisant, il se retrouva à deux doigts du visage d'Harry.

« Je pourrais tout simplement te couper la gorge Harry Potter et ce serait la fin. Mais ce serait tellement ''banal'', tu ne trouves pas ? Peux-tu m'entendre, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix sinistre, sifflante et évidemment amusée de son humour.

_Professeur Snape, vous devez partir. Coupez la connexion entre nous deux MAINTENANT !_ Pensa-t-il désespérément alors qu'il regardait Sirius qui commençait à bouger, gémissant doucement dans le coin.

Voldemort devait aussi avoir entendu Sirius, vu le sourire qu'il affichait. Ses dents étaient pourries et bien qu'il ne soit pas dans son corps, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de mort et de décomposition de son haleine. Il supprima l'envie de se couvrir la bouche de ses mains.

Harry avait déjà vu plusieurs fois auparavant le sourire de Voldemort. C'était le sourire de quelqu'un avant qu'il n'enflamme un animal innocent et qui comptait combien de temps la pauvre créature mettrait pour brûler. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui se nourrit de la douleur des autres.

_« La Belle au bois dormant »_ s'exclama gaiement Voldemort en regardant s'agiter Sirius, frottant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Brusquement il tourna son visage vers Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille caressant de son souffle ses cheveux _« Queudver m'a parlé de tes visions, Harry Potter. Je remarque que si loin es-tu parti, tu trembles et grimaces à mon contact. »_

Harry vit que c'était vrai. Voldemort avait posé sa main osseuse sur sa cicatrice et celle-ci était devenue rouge vif.

_« Fascinant. Comme cette petite cicatrice, »_ dit Voldemort en même temps qu'il retraçait de l'ongle celle-ci où de petites cloques se formaient, _« peut être la seule marque que je t'ai laissée. Tu aurais pu au moins être estropié ou mutilé par ma malédiction, »_ continua-t-il avec irritation.

Alors que Voldemort chuchotait, Harry se concentra sur les mots du monstre en continuant sa progression vers Sirius, mais la douleur dans sa cicatrice était insupportable et il tomba à genoux. Il essaya de ramper, mais n'alla pas très loin.

_« Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé tout à fait agréable de savoir que j'avais eu un public récemment. C'est un peu … flatteur de savoir que tes yeux me jugent, probablement même en ce moment. Juste Harry Potter, qui va bien pouvoir venir te sauver maintenant ? Maman n'est plus là pour te protéger, mon garçon » _dit la voix presque chantante de Voldemort. Ses mots brûlèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se relève, _« Apportez-les moi »_ commanda Voldemort en parlant de Remus et Sirius aux Mangemorts. Évidemment la discussion était terminée.

_Professeur, vous devez partir maintenant_, pria Harry, souhaitant pour la millième fois qu'Hermione et ses livres aient pu l'aider, ou les sorts inconnus de Dumbledore, ou même la vaste connaissance de Remus Lupin sur les Arts Sombres. Quoi que ce soit pour le rassurer que ce qu'il avait imaginé allait vraiment fonctionner.

_« Vous avez un plan, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez que vous arriverez à le faire ? Prendre l'ascendant sur Voldemort ? »_ demanda Snape, sa voix curieusement plus forte qu'avant dans l'esprit d'Harry.

_Oui je dois essayer. C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser et je dois les protéger_.

La panique d'Harry augmenta lorsque Voldemort s'éloigna de lui pour se diriger vers Sirius. Les Mangemorts avaient soulevé le prisonnier hagard.

_Il avait l'air très mal en point._

Sirius clignota des yeux dans la confusion, luttant pour se concentrer et regardant vers lui-même. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand ils se posèrent sur l'homme _(Non, pas un homme)_ autrefois connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor qui s'approchait de lui.

_Pourriez-vous partir ?!_ pria de frustration Harry le Professeur, alors qu'il commençait à rassembler toute son énergie consciemment. _Je n'ai plus de temps._

_« Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, surnommé le garçon-qui-a-survécut et futur martyre du monde sorcier »_ dit très sérieusement Snape, mais toujours avec une illusion de moquerie dans la voix. _« Mon lien avec vous est de mon propre choix. __Ma__ destinée est de débarrasser le monde de cette menace »_ gronda-t-il et soudainement Snape se trouva debout près de la forme fantomatique à genoux d'Harry, inclinant la tête vers Voldemort, presque tangible maintenant. La main de Snape se tendit vers l'épaule d'Harry avant de le tirer vers l'arrière.

« _Il vous reste si peu de force. Si vous croyez vraiment avoir une chance contre lui, vous aurez besoin de mon aide. Et si ma seule chance de détruire Voldemort, une fois pour toute, se trouve en vous, je l'accueille à bras ouverts. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas, Potter? Ce n'est pas vous qui comptez, c'est lui_.» dit Snape en s'agenouillant à côté d'Harry. Une bouffée d'énergie coula dans ses veines, de l'énergie librement donnée et reçue alors que les barrières, qu'il ignorait avoir érigées entre Snape et lui, s'effondraient et, qu'enfin, il acceptait entièrement leur lien magique.

_Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils vont me jeter à Azkaban pour avoir eu recours à un Impardonnable, n'est-ce pas? _Harry demanda avec le plus léger des sourires nauséeux, et Snape observa Harry d'un visage indéchiffrable. Harry ignorait ce que son propre visage révélait, mais les yeux de Snape le regardèrent attentivement pendant un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

« _Si quiconque peut se voir donner le droit d'employer la magie noire, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je crois que ce serait vous._»annonça Snape.

« Harry Potter! Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, Harry !» l'interpela Voldemort, le distrayant l'espace d'un instant. Soudainement, Voldemort jeta un Doloris à Sirius.

Sirius concentra tout ses efforts sur son propre silence, gémissant et glapissant de douleur alors que Voldemort le tenait au sol, ses yeux rouges voyageant du corps en spasmes de Sirius à celui d'Harry. Harry sentit le sort l'engloutir aussi et observa avec un air presque soucieux son propre corps se cambrer et se tordre. Il lutta pour contenir son agonie alors que son corps intangible continuait d'essayer de ramper vers Sirius. La forme de Snape disparut, mais Harry savait que le lien était toujours bien présent.

Les convulsions de Sirius cessèrent lorsque Voldemort leva le sort. Il fit signe aux deux Mangemorts de le soulever de là où ils l'avaient laissé s'écrouler. Queudver se tint en retrait aux côtés de Voldemort dans une inconsciente tentative de se protéger de Sirius avec le corps de Voldemort.

« Pathétique. Que peut-il te faire maintenant ?» gronda Voldemort, ayant remarqué le manège de Queudver, avant d'agripper sa main argentée et de pousser un Pettigrew peu enthousiaste vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à face avec Sirius. Même dans l'état d'étourdissement dans lequel Sirius était, dès la seconde où les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur Queudver, ses mains se soulevèrent et attrapèrent sa gorge avec une force surprenante.

« Bonjour, Peter. Je t'ai manqué ? » fit Sirius, ses yeux presque fous de rage et ses lèvres retroussées en un grondement silencieux. Il ferma ses mains impitoyablement autour de la gorge de Pettigrew. Les yeux de Queudver s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il griffait futilement Sirius, tentant faiblement de le faire lâcher prise alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, lui donnant l'apparence d'un poisson hors de l'eau, en quête d'air.

Les Mangemorts semblaient près à séparer Sirius de Queudver, mais Voldemort leur fit signe d'arrêter. Il observait avec amusement.

« Sirius, arrête !» Harry supplia, et fut sous le choc lorsque Sirius sursauta et poussa Pettigrew au loin : il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Harry ?» demanda Sirius, et Pettigrew scruta les alentours à son tour, ses yeux se posant sur la forme allongée d'Harry. Sirius, de son côté, regardait droit dans la direction du corps intangible d'Harry.

« Sirius ! Tu peux m'entendre !» s'exclama Harry, soulagé. Remus remua derrière Sirius, les distrayant tous les deux l'espace d'un instant.

« Excellent ! Je suis si heureux que tu puisses le voir. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène. Comme c'est fascinant. » s'exclama Voldemort, ses yeux encore plus rouge paraissant briller d'intérêt. «Il t'est précieux, n'est-ce pas Harry ?» demanda Voldemort, s'adressant à la pièce en général puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même voir où la forme fantomatique de Harry se trouvait. Les yeux de Sirius passaient de l'Harry intangible à la forme inerte allongée un peu plus loin. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de douleur. Harry vit Voldemort faire signe aux Mangemorts derrière Sirius de soulever Remus alors qu'il commençait aussi à reprendre conscience.

« Tu n'es pas mort, hein ? Je veux dire...C'est ce dont tu parlais, n'est-ce pas ? Ton "toi" en rêve ?» demanda Sirius, son visage illuminé par l'espoir, le souci et l'épuisement à la fois.

« Je ne suis pas encore mort, mais je le serai bientôt. À quoi pensais-tu en venant me chercher ?»

« Ton parrain et un loup-garou. Est-ce tout ce que Dumbledore pouvait faire? Pathétique, vraiment. Les derniers des soi-disant maraudeurs. Qui aurait cru qu'un tel groupe d'amis aurait tant de malchance?» se moqua Voldemort, se jouant une fois de plus autant d'Harry que de Sirius. Sirius détourna à contrecœur son attention d'Harry lorsque Voldemort s'avança et plaça une main sous le menton de Remus, inclinant la tête de l'ancien professeur d'un côté puis de l'autre alors qu'il luttait pour se réveiller.

« Laisse-le tranquille.» grogna Sirius, une peur évidente dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? Préfèrerais-tu que je porte ma tendre pitié vers ton neveu ? Ou vers toi ? Est-ce donc cela ? Tu crois pouvoir me résister longtemps ?» siffla Voldemort, ennuyé. Sirius tressaillit, mais son regard ne bougea pas. Harry pouvait le voir tenter, au désespoir, de trouver une façon d'attirer son attention ailleurs que sur Remus.

« Ton conflit n'est pas avec lui.» affirma fermement Sirius. Voldemort ricana, un son à donner froid dans le dos. C'était aigu et nonchalant, empli de mots cachés que Harry reconnaissait comme étant du fourchelangue. C'était comme s'il parlait simultanément deux langues.

« Peut-être l'est-il, Black. Quelles toiles de culpabilité et de déception vous avez tissées entre vous. Tu ne faisais pas confiance à Remus Lupin parce qu'il était une créature nocturne. Tu croyais que je pouvais le corrompre... Sais-tu comme j'ai essayé ?» dit Voldemort, son visage soudainement à seulement quelques pouces de celui de Sirius. «Je l'ai appelé, et même dans son état le plus vorace, prit par une rage si violente que je me suis presque senti englouti, il m'a rejeté.» Voldemort se tourna pour regarder directement en direction de Remus, qui était maintenant bien éveillé, ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Voldemort semblait... vexé. « Tu m'as résisté, Remus Lupin, même dans ton état le plus primitif. Ce fut toute une victoire, je suppose. Une justification, si tu préfères. C'est une honte que tu ne puisses pas te rappeler de quand tu es loup, n'est-ce pas ?» railla-t-il et Harry tressaillit lorsque Remus laissa échapper un son étouffé.

« Et toi, Sirius... Sais-tu que Peter a maintes fois supplié d'être tué avant que je ne le corrompe ? Il appelait ton nom, tu sais. Il a crié ton nom un millier de fois... Je crois qu'il t'admirait. Le savais-tu? Il croyait que tu serais toujours là pour lui aussi, pas juste pour James Potter. C'était ce que tu avais promis, n'est-ce pas ?» demanda Voldemort. Les yeux de Sirius se déplacèrent pour se poser sur Peter, qui s'était éloigné de Voldemort, sa main toujours à sa gorge, la massant tendrement. Son visage était tordu par une fureur qui semblait être dirigée vers Voldemort, réalisa Harry avec surprise.

« Harry Potter, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. J'ai décidé d'épargner la vie de ton parrain... Et celle de ton ancien professeur.» dit-il, et Harry sut que peu importe ce que Voldemort planifiait de faire, ce serait encore pire.

« Appelle un Détraqueur. Je crois qu'ils apprécieront le professeur. Un acompte, si je puis dire. Et pour toi, Black,» dit Voldemort avec désinvolture avant de lever sa baguette et de la pointer de nouveau vers Sirius. « Endoloris» dit-il.

Il n'y eut ni pause, ni hésitation, aucune chance pour Harry de rassembler son courage et de se préparer pour le sort. D'un seul coup, Sirius et Harry s'échouèrent sur leurs genoux, griffant inutilement le sol, se tordant de douleur. Voldemort sembla satisfait de les voir souffrir ensemble. Le sort s'étira, encore et encore, et Harry tenta avec désespoir de diriger sa concentration fissurée sur n'importe quoi d'autre que la douleur. Juste assez longtemps pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

_Non! Pas comme ça! Je dois le faire! Sirius! Quelqu'un! Cessez le sort ! Je peux le faire ! Ne perd pas cette chance !_ s'écria Harry, tout fort ou tout bas, il ne savait plus.

Il pouvait sentir le sort brûlant se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'inconscient de Sirius et il savait que Voldemort prévoyait de le retenir ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne craque. Harry tenta, avec désespoir, de se relever, d'approcher Voldemort, de _bouger_. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Le temps semblait figé alors qu'il se sentait sombrer, la lumière se tamisant...

L'explosion qui fit trembler la pièce fut si forte que, l'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'une bombe avait été lâchée. Les Mangemorts étaient éparpillés sur le sol, et Voldemort avait été projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry chercha à reprendre ses esprits lorsque des Aurors pénétrèrent à la hâte dans la pièce, jetant des sorts à tout ce qui bougeait. Sirius haletait, couvert de poussière, à seulement quelques pieds plus loin. Remus rampa jusqu'à lui, prenant l'ex-détenu dans ses bras et l'entraînant vers un amas de pierres, en guise de bouclier. Harry rampa avec eux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

« Sirius ? Sirius? Peux-tu m'entendre ? » demande Remus, désespéré. Harry retint son souffle.

_Je vous en prie, faîtes qu'il aille bien. Je vous en prie, faites qu'il soit encore sain d'esprit. Je vous en prie, faîtes qu'il s'en sorte_, pria Harry, aussi désespéré.

Sirius gémit et chercha à ouvrir ses yeux. Du sang coula du coin de sa bouche, et Harry put voir qu'il avait presque tranché sa langue en deux. Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent et se posèrent immédiatement sur Harry.

« Harry ? » marmonna Sirius. Remus regarda autour de lui et pâlit. Harry suivit son regard. _Oh_. Le corps de Harry était toujours au milieu de la pièce, couvert de poussière mais toujours tranquille. Remus hocha la tête vers Sirius, l'installant tendrement sur le sol. Harry observa Remus éviter les sorts des Mangemorts et des Aurors, se précipitant à l'autre bout de la pièce pour récupérer Harry. Harry se tourna vers Sirius et sourit.

« Je suis là, Sirius. Peux-tu m'entendre ? » demanda Harry. Sirius hocha la tête faiblement. « Combien de doigts vois-tu ? » demanda Harry, en montrant trois.

« Trois ». répondit Sirius. Harry fut surpris de se sentir esquisser un faible sourire.

« Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. » dit Harry sérieusement. Sirius se renfrogna.

« Je peux déjà dire que je ne le ferai pas. » dit Sirius. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent.

« D'accord. Agis comme il te plaît. » Harry gronda, avant de tendre la main, comme pour toucher Sirius. Évidemment, il ne le pouvait pas. « Je t'aime, Sirius. J'aurais tant aimé vivre avec toi. Dis à Remus que je l'aime aussi... Tu vas me manquer. » dit-il doucement, ses doigts caressant presque le visage de Sirius. Il ne pleura pas. Il avait passé cette étape il y avait bien longtemps, mais la tristesse qu'il ressentit l'aida à renforcer sa résolution. Cela semblait être la bonne chose à faire. C'était ce qu'il devait faire...

« De quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne vas nulle part. » affirma Sirius, cherchant à paraître confiant malgré sa voix tremblotante. Harry secoua la tête.

_Non, Sirius. Je dois partir._

Harry se redressa faiblement et jeta un autre coup d'œil vers Remus. Il traînait son corps vers l'abri de Sirius.

« Harry ? » appela Sirius, sa voix teintée de panique. « Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Remus arrive. Nous allons te sortir de là. Harry ! Reviens ! » La voix de Sirius devenait de moins en moins forte.

Harry marcha tranquillement en direction de Voldemort. Maintenant, c'était le moment d'agir. Il avait obtenu toutes les distractions qu'il pouvait obtenir. Les sorts que Voldemort jetait aux Aurors était toujours aussi noirs, mais plus direct. Créés pour une mort instantanée, plutôt qu'une longue tant appréciée par Voldemort. C'était plus facile à endurer pour Harry. Cette douleur, il y était habitué.

« Dis à Ron et Hermione que je les aime, Sirius. Dis-leur que je pensais à eux, tu veux ? » fit Harry alors qu'il avançait, sentant sa propre confiance grandir. _Je peux le faire. Je suis en retard, mais j'ai une chance de rendre les choses plus faciles pour eux. Pour toi, Sirius. Et tous les autres. Parce _tu_ ne blesseras plus jamais qui que ce soit_, promit Harry, tout en s'approchant du monstre devant lui. L'énergie de Snape s'écoula en lui, comme s'il répondait à la déclaration d'Harry.

« Harry, reviens ! Peu importe ce que tu prévois, ne le fais pas ! Je t'en prie, Harry ! » s'écria Sirius, et soudainement la majeure partie de la bagarre dans la pièce cessa, à l'exception de quelques sorts ici et là. Les Mangemorts et les Aurors observaient Sirius se redresser maladroitement, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, ses bras dressés devant lui comme s'il cherchait à arrêter Harry. Remus cessa de traîner Harry, le prenant plutôt dans ses bras et profitant de l'arrêt des feux pour l'emmener rapidement près de Sirius.

« Sirius, je l'ai ! Allons-y ! » fit Remus, croyant toujours que son ami était confus à cause des effets du doloris. Étrangement, Peter Pettigrew se glissa derrière Voldemort avec le plus faible des sourires. Harry fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?_

« Ne le fais pas, Harry ! Je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi ! » supplia Sirius en sanglotant. Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants, réprimant l'étouffante envie de faire exactement cela... Reculer et tenter autre chose. Puis, il posa une fois de plus les yeux sur son corps, qui pendait sans vie dans les bras de Remus, et il sut qu'il était à un point de non retour. Il n'aurait même pas dû être vivant.

« Tu vas devoir y arriver. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, et que tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi, c'est une vie bien à toi. Que tu sois libre. D'accord ? » demanda Harry, avant de se tenir juste devant Voldemort.

Les yeux de Voldemort étaient plissés en direction de Sirius, avant de bouger pour regarder autour de lui. Il semblait commencer à comprendre ce que Sirius disait et il tenta de reculer, une faible lueur d'insécurité éclairant son visage, avant d'être remplacé par une détermination sévère. Comme s'ils avaient été convoqués, (ce qui était probablement le cas) les Détraqueurs commencèrent à emplir le passage, s'attaquant aux amis et ennemis sans distinctions. Leur sifflement sinistre et le bruit de cris confus remplirent l'air.

Voldemort voulut se retourner, probablement pour fuir vers le couloir annexe, mais deux mains apparurent et enveloppèrent la poitrine de Voldemort, se refermant l'une sur l'autre devant lui, une d'argent et une humaine.

« Maintenant, Harry ! » cria Pettigrew, et Harry enfonça ses mains dans le corps de Voldemort, les plaçant là où il s'imaginait trouver le cœur. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il ressentait la présence glaciale d'Harry.

« Avada Kedavra. » dit Harry, reconnaissant d'avoir déjà fait de la magie sans baguette auparavant, avant de concentrer toute sa volonté, sa magie et ses intentions, _pas_ sur le monstre devant lui, mais sur _la magie noire_ qui le gardait en vie. Harry savait que dans son état actuel, Voldemort ne pouvait _pas_ être tué... mais, raisonna Harry, si la magie noire qui le gardait en vie était détruite, il serait aussi mortel que tous les autres dans cette pièce. Suffisamment mortel pour que l'un des Aurors puisse en finir avec lui.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, ainsi que tout le reste, alors qu'Harry sentait le pouvoir du sort monter en lui, des talons aux bouts des doigts transférant dans le corps de Voldemort comme de petites étincelles de lumière verte.

_Obscurité ? Lumière ?_ demanda une voix, ou une multitude de voix, confuse, d'un pouvoir inimaginable.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Harry se sentit absorbé par le sort mortel, comme jeté sur le bord d'un précipice. Tout le monde autour de lui était figé, et Harry ne pouvait être certain de si cela était dû au sort qu'il avait jeté, ou à autre chose.

_Bon ? Mauvais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda le chœur de voix à Harry, et il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la magie elle-même, apathiquement forcée à tenter de définir les intentions d'Harry pour le sort qu'il avait jeté. Si la magie était neutre de façon innée, comme Snape l'avait indiqué, comment le sort agirait-il? C'était le pari d'Harry. Il espérait que si _l'intention_ pouvait contrôler le sort, alors l'intention pourrait aussi en définir les paramètres.

_Magie noire_, pensa Harry, concentrant toutes ses pensées sur Voldemort. _Je vais te montrer._ Le sort suivit ses pensées, et la magie sentit sa concentration.

_Ah. Définis le bien et le mal_, demanda la magie, avant de s'emparer des souvenirs de la vie d'Harry pour les examiner, chaque moment apparaissant avec une infinie précision. Santé et folie ne voulaient alors plus rien dire tandis qu'Harry devenait une partie intégrante du sort même.

Chaque souvenir, chaque détail, chaque commentaire cruel des Dursley... Chaque blague partagée avec Ron et Hermione. Chaque professeur ou étranger s'étant soucié de lui. Tous les autres qui l'avaient ignoré. La joie qu'il avait ressentie à Poudlard, la peur lorsqu'il avait vu Voldemort dévorer une licorne. Le désespoir de voir le corps de Ginny Weasley et la crainte qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. La haine qu'il avait éprouvé en apprenant pour la première fois qui était Sirius Black, et l'amour lorsqu'il avait finalement appris la vérité. Son respect envers le professeur Lupin, et la victoire douce et amère d'être venu à son secours lorsque son propre Patronus cerf avait combattu les Détraqueurs. La culpabilité qui l'avait assailli pour ne pas avoir été un aussi bon ami qu'il l'aurait fallu pour Hagrid, et le moment étourdissant de joie lorsque Cédric et lui avaient pris la coupe ensemble, un triomphe pour Poudlard. L'horrible désespoir lorsque Cédric avait sombré, et sa propre colère nauséeuse en assistant, impuissant, au retour de Voldemort par les mains de Pettigrew et le sang d'Harry. Le presque insupportable sentiment de perte en voyant l'écho de ses parents le protéger une dernière fois. La poursuite de sa défaite alors qu'il revint à Poudlard, agrippant le corps refroidissant de Cédric comme pour le protéger.

Les victimes qu'il avait vues cette nuit-là... La parade de visages torturés et tués par Voldemort. La douce petite Anne et ses yeux confiants. Harry cria lorsque les souvenirs de tous ses cauchemars lui revinrent, les uns après les autres. Une partie lointaine de son être réalisait que la magie utilisait la morale d'Harry pour déterminer ce qui était considéré comme obscur. Mais alors cette pensée fut aussi absorbée par le sort.

_Obscurité. Lumière. Bon. Mauvais. __Il__ est mauvais. Le détruire..._ La magie avait porté son jugement envers Voldemort, le pouvoir se gonflant inévitablement alors qu'il passait du corps d'Harry à celui du mage noir.

« NON ! » cria Voldemort, se tordant entre les bras de Pettigrew. Harry se vit plonger dans un vortex d'énergie qui fuyait de ses mains et crépitait sur la surface du corps de Voldemort, creusant sous sa peau. Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent de peur et il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais plutôt qu'un son, une aveuglante lumière verte en sortit.

_Vie. Mort. Vie_, affirma la magie alors qu'elle dénuait Voldemort de sa magie noire. Sa peau semblait se dégonfler alors qu'elle paraissait revenir à ce qui ne pouvait être que décrit comme un enfant horriblement déformé, comme Harry l'avait vu dans le cimetière. La chair de Voldemort perdait son élasticité alors qu'elle coulait vers ses os. Ses yeux rouges s'affadirent, avant de projeter la même lumière verte qui sortait déjà de sa bouche. Le sort mortel consumait Voldemort par l'intérieur, alors que de plus en plus de bandes vertes lumineuses commençaient à apparaître par des fissures dans sa chair, le brûlant lorsque la magie noir se forçait un passage hors de son corps, ne laissant qu'une enveloppe derrière elle. Toute la noirceur qui avait autrefois définit le mage noir était aspirée par le sort.

Harry sentit l'obscurité, que la magie avait volée à Voldemort, virevolter autour, son infection contenue par son propre corps. La magie noire n'avait pas été détruite.

_Tant de pouvoir. Si mauvais..._

« _Beaucoup croient, moi y compris, que la magie a toujours été. Elle est éternelle, aussi vieille que la création. Elle est infinie...» _Le discours de Snape sur la nature de la magie flotta négligemment dans l'esprit d'Harry.

_Si elle est éternelle, comment peut-elle être détruite ?_

Trop tard, Harry prit conscience du paradoxe que son propre sort avait créé. La magie tentait d'accomplir le sort, mais n'y parvenait pas car elle ne pouvait pas se détruire elle-même. _Tu ne peux pas tuer ce qui ne peut pas mourir_. La magie cherchait à trouver quoi faire de la magie noire qu'Harry avait prise à Voldemort.

_Ah_, annonça la magie, comme si elle venait de prendre une décision, et Harry cria encore, sentant ses propres pensées s'éparpiller sous l'emprise du pouvoir brut qui brûlait en lui, filtrant l'obscurité et la lumière, prenant la magie de Voldemort et l'appliquant pour perpétuer le sort d'Harry, le renforçant. La lumière verte explosa de son propre corps...

_Depuis quand suis-je revenu à mon propre corps ?..._

Ses pensées furent dirigées vers le présent, l'espace d'un bref instant de conscience, avant de se brouiller de nouveau. Une lumière, aussi puissante qu'un lever de soleil coloré qui explose à l'horizon, envahit la pièce, éblouissant temporairement ses occupants.

_Détruire l'obscurité. Sauver la lumière_. Le sort se régénéra, et s'en prit ensuite à Pettigrew, absorbant son essence dans le vortex de lumière et de vent, alors qu'il survolait chaque pensée et chaque souvenir que Peter Pettigrew eut jamais eu, passant son jugement en se basant sur les principes d'Harry.

Harry assista à l'amour que Peter avait ressentit pour ses amis, l'espoir vain d'être comme eux, la peur, l'insécurité, l'échec, la torture que Pettigrew avait endurée entre les mains de Voldemort. La mort de Cédric l'avait si peu affecté alors. Qu'est-ce qu'un mort de plus représentait, au fond?

Alors qu'Harry se sentait submergé par la magie qui commençait à drainer le corps de Pettigrew, la main argentée de l'ancien Maraudeur commença à se désintégrer. Toujours chancelant après avoir assisté à la destruction brutale de Voldemort, aidée par Pettigrew, Harry sentit un moment de pitié, avant qu'il ne soit aussi absorbé. La main de Peter Pettigrew se dissolvait comme un château de sable détruit par la marée haute. La magie noire qui avait nourri la vie de Queudver depuis qu'il avait sacrifié sa propre main pour ramener Voldemort à la vie revint traverser le corps d'Harry, ainsi que ceux du groupe de gens le plus près.

Mangemorts et Aurors furent jugés sans distinction, leurs souvenirs, leurs vies défilant sous les yeux d'Harry alors que la magie utilisait ses propres expériences de vie pour différencier le bien du mal en chacun d'eux. Quelques Mangemorts survécurent, devenant généralement à peine plus que des cracmols. Bien d'autres moururent instantanément. Avec chaque bouffée de magie noire, le sort mortel devenait plus fort et allait plus loin, jusqu'à éventuellement toucher les Détraqueurs.

Harry sentit une puissante corruption polluée, passer près à court-circuiter son propre esprit, une magie si ancienne et noire qu'elle remontait au temps des fondateurs et bien au-delà. D'où venaient-ils? Il le sut aussitôt, et le savoir fut brûlé, effacé, alors que chaque personne, chaque créature que les Détraqueurs avaient jamais embrassées s'intégraient au sort. _Obscurité. Lumière. Vie. Mort. Bon. Mauvais._

_Trop. C'est trop. Laissez-moi._ Les supplications d'Harry s'intégraient au sort aussi.

Le sort mortel atteignit ensuite Sirius, le souleva, les vrilles tourbillonnantes d'énergie parcourant son corps à la recherche de son esprit. Sirius ferma docilement les yeux, s'attendant visiblement à mourir, alors que des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Harry eut envie de rire lorsque le sort resta intact. Il n'y avait _aucune_ magie noire en Sirius. Le sort comprit aisément ce que les Détraqueurs avaient fait, et ne le jugea pas pour cela.

Remus Lupin fut le suivant.

_Non! Il n'est pas obscur! Vous devez comprendre !!!_ Harry chercha à arracher son esprit au cœur du sort, sentant ce qui allait arriver lorsque le sort mortel se saisit de Remus Lupin.

Le corps de Remus fut secoué, comme s'il était parcouru de chocs électriques, tandis que la magie examinait ses souvenirs, sa souffrance, et la malédiction qu'il avait dû endurer pendant tant d'années. La lutte d'Harry était inutile et il se sentit glisser au loin, ses propres pouvoirs se mélangeant avec ceux du sort mortel, sa propre essence se fusionnant avec la magie qui le contrôlait. Il n'était plus Harry Potter désormais. Il _était_ la magie, et alors qu'elle passait son jugement sur Remus Lupin, il entendit son ancien professeur crier avec tant de douleur et d'agonie qu'Harry chercha à mettre fin au sort, à le rediriger vers lui-même pour y mettre fin une fois pour toute.

_Non! Pas ça ! Il n'est pas obscur !_ tenta Harry de nouveau, poussant chaque souvenir de la gentillesse, du souci, de la générosité, de la perspicacité et de la sagesse, dont le doux professeur avait jamais fait preuve, vers l'avant de son esprit afin d'être inclus dans les paramètres du sort. Mais sa voix fut perdue dans la bouffée de pouvoir qui le traversa alors que la magie noire de Remus était absorbée.

Encore et encore, le sort se poursuivit, gagnant en force à chaque trace de magie noire qu'il trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait étudié tout être vivant sur l'île d'Azkaban. Et encore, il ne cessa de chercher, de fouiller...

Harry sanglota en cherchant à manipuler les courants magiques... pour se tuer lui-même et ainsi mettre fin au sort, terrifié qu'il ne cesse jamais. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de Remus souffrant, et se détestait lui-même pour ce qu'il avait créé. Il savait que s'il mourait, le sort devait s'arrêter. Il tenta de s'ouvrir et de se livrer lui-même au sort mortel, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui que son enveloppe.

_Laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi mettre fin à tout cela!_

Harry pouvait sentir Snape lui envoyer, avec désespoir, sa propre force, cherchant à le soutenir, et il fit tout pour bloquer cette force.

_Ne me touchez pas! Laissez-moi aller! C'est bien au-dessus de nos forces, maintenant!_ tenta frénétiquement Harry de l'avertir.

Snape l'ignora, cherchant à forcer sa propre énergie dans le corps d'Harry. À ce moment, la magie sentit la présence de Snape et parcourut leur lien magique pour le toucher lui aussi, le jugeant comme les autres.

_Arrêtez! Tout ce que je voulais était Voldemort ! Le sort est terminé ! Je vous en prie !_

_Lumière. Obscurité. La lumière pour l'obscurité ? L'obscurité pour la lumière ?_ Harry pouvait sentir l'agonie de Snape alors que le sort se nourrissait de leur lien.

_Je suis si désolé, professeur. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive._

La magie s'arrêta, confuse, cherchant à déterminer à quel point Snape était obscur, et à quel point il tendait vers la lumière. Harry sentit la magie noire de Snape pénétrer douloureusement en lui, et de l'endroit lointain où il se trouvait, il se demanda s'il avait tué Snape comme il avait tué Remus.

_Non. Pas comme ça. J'ai réussi. J'ai échoué._ réalisa Harry alors qu'il perdit finalement conscience, la magie continuant de cheminer en lui, _devenant_ lui, alors qu'elle cherchait encore plus d'obscurité pour se nourrir.

Quelque part au-delà de l'océan, où il n'y avait plus de sorciers ou de sorcières, ou encore de créatures magiques de quelque sorte, les derniers vestiges du sort mortel qu'Harry avait libéré lui revinrent d'un coup, s'attaquant violemment à son corps, n'ayant plus aucun autre endroit où aller.

_Trop fort. Trop loin._

À un certain moment, pendant que le sort agissait, le corps d'Harry s'était soulevé avec les courants d'énergie, flottant à quelques pieds au-dessus du sol. Les restes calcinés de Voldemort tournoyaient paresseusement dans le vent de pouvoir qui tourbillonnait toujours autour de lui. Lorsque le sort cessa enfin, la lumière verte dans laquelle avait baigné la chambre s'évanouit, rendant la pièce soudainement très sombre. Harry sentit les dernières traces de magie le déserter. Il n'y avait plus rien à ramasser lorsqu'Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol de pierre, perdu dans sa propre tête. Il avait été au-delà de ce que tout humain pouvait endurer. Les souvenirs de milliers de voix le noyèrent, et le reste de son énergie se retira aussi doucement qu'une légère averse.

Le cœur d'Harry rata quelques battements, et tout ce qui était magique autour de lui chancela et cessa de fonctionner pour un moment, la magie se réajustant. Barrières détruites, enchantements échoués. Le sort mortel était terminé. Son travail était complet. La magie lâcha prise sur Harry, et Harry cessa de respirer.

Harry lâcha prise, et chuta.

**À suivre**

*****: Harry dit à Severus de briser le lien magique entre eux. Il dit donc: "Sever us". Ce qui signifie "sépare-nous", mais fait un jeu de mot avec Severus en même temps. Nous n'avons pas trouver d'équivalant en français donc nous l'avons laissé en anglais…


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **Essaidel, L'ange démoniaque

**Bêta correctrice : **_L'ange démoniaque_

**Chapitre traduit par : **Yael

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **37 ; **Traduit **41 ; **En cours : **42

**0o0**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici enfin la suite de cette superbe histoire.

Vous pouvez remercier l'ange démoniaque. Qui est devenue la bêta traductrice/correctrice de cette fic et qui permet enfin son retour sur ce site !

De plus, nous avons enfin trouvé une nouvelle traductrice pour le tout dernier chapitre qui a été maudit puisque les traductrices ont défilé sans jamais le traduire, le laissant en plan encore et encore! Normalement, c'est la bonne !

Bref, un conseil, avant de lire ce chap, relisez le tout.

Bonne lecture

Et à bientôt.

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 37**

Sirius regardait autour de lui, choqué par les robes fumantes, seuls restes des Détraqueurs présents une minute plus tôt, par les corps des Mangemorts ainsi que des Aurors assommés, choqué par le corps frissonnant et inconscient de Remus... Par le garçon inconscient dans ses bras. Harry ne respirait pas. Son cœur ne battait plus.

La magie avait déferlé en Harry aussi soudainement qu'à l'extérieur. Le silence qui suivit ce déferlement de pouvoir englouti l'ile dans un calme pesant. C'était le silence après un coup de tonnerre qui aurait explosé juste au dessus de la tête. Un autre éclair frapperait-il ? La pluie allait-elle se mettre à tomber ? Est ce que l'orage était passé ?

Quelques secondes encore... Les dés ne s'étaient pas encore arrêtés de tourner. Le sort n'était pas encore scellé. Le sort d'Harry n'était pas encore scellé. Il ne respirait pas et son coeur ne battait plus. _Mais il n'était pas trop tard. Pas encore. Le mouchoir est là. Il ne peut pas ne pas être là. _Sirius fouilla rapidement la robe en lambeau d'Harry.

_Ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir découvert. _La salle désactivait les Portoloins de toute façon, donc les détecteurs ne devraient pas avoir noté quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était qu'un mouchoir parfaitement inoffensif. _Fudge aura laissé son mouchoir à Harry. Il aurait trouvé cela amusant, _pensa Sirius avec haine._ Allez Harry, où est-il ? Ou l'as- tu caché ? _Sirius empêchait ses mains de trembler alors qu'il fouillait les poches d'Harry. Le mouchoir devait être là. Sirius ne pouvait imaginer qu'il ne soit pas là.

Après le déferlement magique qui avait ravagé les souvenirs de Sirius mais l'avait laissé pourtant intact, il pouvait encore sentir les lambeaux de magie autour de lui. Quand le dernier sort d'Harry avait pris fin, Sirius avait senti la caresse de la magie sur sa peau, ce subtil glissement de pouvoir qui annonçait un changement. Il avait presque oublié.

Il savait cependant ce que c'était. La salle perdait de son pouvoir. Il pouvait le sentir, comme si la magie était moins... confinée. Une opportunité s'offrait à lui. Un moment dans le temps, la croisée des chemins ou les choses pouvaient changer en bien ou en mal. Il saisit l'opportunité, comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant, quand cette photo lui avait montré le passé. Il avait une chance, ténue, presque infime. Il allait la saisir.

Sirius glissa sa main dans les robes d'Harry et trouva le mouchoir prés de son coeur, caché dans une couture. _Il est là. Bon garçon, Harry. Allez, on y va, _pensa Sirius tendrement alors qui sortait le tissu. Il sentit la main de Remus se placer sur la sienne alors qu'il prenait Harry contre lui et qu'il activait le Portoloin.

Sirius trouva beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait anticipé de s'agripper à Remus et Harry alors qu'il sentait le crochet familier l'emporter. Le hurlement du vent et le fouillis de couleurs lui semblait réellement dérisoire après le sort d'Harry. Pendant ce bref moment où Sirius se sentit tiraillé entre deux endroits - une partie de lui était encore sur le sol d'Azkaban et une autre arrivait dans la clairière isolée prés de Poudlard- Sirius serra Harry contre lui, souhaitant pouvoir arrêter le temps et préserver ce précieux moment, celui où il n'était pas trop tard, celui où Harry avait encore une chance.

« Sirius ! Vite attachez leur cela » dit le Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle lançait quelque chose à Sirius qu'il attrapa par réflexes. _Pourquoi est ce que je continue à faire ça ?_ se réprimanda-t-il silencieusement. Ses réflexes finiraient pas le tuer.

Le Portoloin les avait conduits à la limite des terres de Poudlard, probablement à proximité de la route qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Il semblait que McGonagall les attendait depuis un certain temps, seule. _Où es Dumbledore ?_

Sirius regarda la cravate aux couleurs de Griffondor qu'il tenait à la main. Il attacha une extrémité à la main d'Harry et l'autre à celle de Remus. Il se saisit fermement du tissu par le milieu. L'après-midi lumineuse et le chant des oiseaux paraissaient incohérents et déplacés en comparaison du spectacle de ce garçon inconscient prés de lui. Remus n'avait pas bougé prés de lui, mais lui au moins continuait de respirer, même si sa respiration était laborieuse.

Sirius regarda McGonagall avancer vivement vers lui, ne gaspillant pas un mot alors que ses yeux étaient posés sur Harry. Elle s'agenouilla devant Sirius posa sa main sur la sienne et activa le portoloin. _Elle a l'air si triste_ remarqua confusément Sirius. Une fois de plus, Sirius eut du mal à rassembler ses esprits alors qu'il se sentit partir en avant, perdant sa prise sur Harry au moment où il tentait de reprendre son équilibre. Ces murs blancs sans fins ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul lieu ... L'infirmerie. Le Portoloin avait sans doute été créé par Dumbledore lui-même pour contourner les barrières de Poudlard.

« Harry? » demanda Sirius en tentant désespérément de se lever. Il n'était pas censé lâcher Harry... Il avait vomi sur le plancher et était tombé mollement à terre. _Il n'est pas encore mort. Il est juste inconscient. Il n'est pas trop tard ! _Mme Pomfresh s'agenouilla devant Sirius comme si elle les avait attendus et souleva Harry sans effort._ Il est si léger, même elle l'a soulevé facilement_. Elle posa un instant un regard voilé sur Sirius avant de se détourner.

« Harry? » Demanda à nouveau Sirius, en tentant péniblement de la suivre. Il avait l'impression de se déplacer sous l'eau. Tout semblait lent et alourdi... _Son heure n'est pas venue. J'ai fais si vite... Ils peuvent encore..._ Il aurait voulut y croire lui-même, mais ses espoirs fondaient comme neige au soleil.

Il y avait encore quelques chose à faire pour lui... n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. C'était insupportable. Il regardait Mme Pomfresh s'affairer.

« Sirius... Sirius tout va bien. Il y a ici des spécialistes de St Mangouste. Ils vont faire des recherches pour lui et faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent. » McGonagall entra dans son champ de vision et tenta de le rassurer en plaçant une main ferme mais réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle remarqua ses tremblements et ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Sirius, avez vous été soumis au Doloris ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils. _Comment pouvait-elle poser cette question là ?_

Ses yeux se troublèrent et il secoua la tête, essayant désespérément de regarder derrière elle. _Ne me demandez rien. Ne dites rien. Parler de cela le rend réel. _Au fond de la salle, on avait tendu une série de tissus blancs placés côte à côte pour créer un mur qui bloquait la vue. Un fois Pomfresh légèrement en retrait, Sirius aperçut deux autres lits, tout deux occupés. Il ne pouvait pas voir les visages des patients, mais il était sûr que l'un des deux au moins était Snape.

Rémus gémit faiblement, encore inconscient, alors qu'il était transporté par un des médecins. « Attention ! »gronda-t-il et l'infirmier qui déplaçait Remus grimaça et blanchit. Sirius se sentait impuissant à présent qu'Harry n'était plus sous sa responsabilité. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas attendre sans rien faire qu'on lui dise... _Ne pense pas à ça. N'y pense surtout pas._

« Oui Monsieur » souffla l'infirmier. Sirius resta un instant partagé entre la curiosité de McGonagall et ledésirde suivre Rémus. McGonagall campée sur ses pieds le regardait, les sourcils froncé et les yeux plissés. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser rejoindre son filleul.

« Sirius ? Où est Harry ? » murmura Remus d'une voix rauque. _Tu es réveillé ! Merci Merlin ! _Jetant un coup d'œil vers McGonagall, il se tourna vers son ami, prenant sa main comme pour le stabiliser dans ce grand lit où il semblait flotter. Il ignora McGonagall qui attrapa un infirmier sans quitter Sirius des yeux et hocha la tête comme elle faisait souvent. Une fois que Remus fut stabilisé, Sirius tira soigneusement les couvertures sur son ami et dû se retenir de l'enfouir dessous.

Sirius ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement. La chambre était anormalement silencieuse. Seules les vrilles de magie dans l'air que ses sens captaient lui affirmaient que des charmes d'une importance vitale étaient lancés à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ils lancent des informulés, pensa-t-il avec lassitude, en tentant de focaliser son esprit sur le présent et de présenter un visage avenant à son ami quand le regard vacillant de Remus se posait sur lui. Il était dans un état second. Même si Sirius savait au fond de lui qu'Harry avait une meilleure chance avec les spécialistes de Sainte Mangouste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter avoir Harry dans ses bras. _Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Tant d'entre nous le ferait. Pourquoi ce doit être lui... Ne penses plus à ça !_

« Sirius ? » Demanda Remus encore faible, et Sirius obligea ses pensées à revenir au présent. Il s'assombrit à la vue du médecin qui avait commencé à ausculter Remus comme s'il le défiait de lui dire quelque chose de stupide sur sa lycanthropie.

« Je disais... Vous *êtes* Remus Lupin n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le docteur distraitement en jetant un regard sur un des parchemins qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Remus acquiesça, puis toussa, et enfin ferma les yeux. Sirius observa son ami de prés. Son visage était moite et pâle. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et Sirius compris que c'était à cause de la douleur.

« Je suis le Dr Niles » dit le médecin, sans même lever les yeux. Sirius n'était pas impressionné.

« Pourquoi y a-t il toujours autant de lumière ici ? » Murmura Remus, ses yeux essayant de s'adapter. Même ainsi, malgré la douleur, il accordait une grande attention aux réponses de Sirius et cherchait à le distraire.

« Le nom de l'infirmière est Poppy, à quoi t'attendais tu ? » plaisanta Sirius sans chercher à insulter le médecin. Il venait de le rencontrer après tout.

_Ok. Donnons une chance à ce crétin_, se raidit Sirius en respectant la volonté tacite de Remus.

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie durant leur scolarité et être juché ainsi au pied du lit de Remus lui donnait l'impression de rentrer à la maison.

« Ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal ? Atteint de Lycanthropie avant la puberté ? » continua le Dr Niles. Remus tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme directement.

Il était petit et mince, avec des lunettes en cul de bouteille ce qui lui donnait des yeux énormes. Le médecin était affecté d'une calvitie précoce sur le haut du crane, chose évidente pour toute personne plus haute qu'un leprechaun, et Sirius se trouva très distrait avant de revenir sur le Dr Niles. _Reste__ avec nous. Tu deviens fou._

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Sirius, se rendant compte tardivement qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter du fait que le médecin sache qui il était. _Merlin._ En fait, le médecin était certainement terrifié. _Brillant, Sirius. Fais-toi capturé et renvoyé à Azkaban quand Harry a le plus besoin de toi..._

Sirius regarda autour de lui discrètement, évaluant prudemment le comportement de chacun. Considérant le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore été agressé ou plaqué au sol, il était envisageable de supposer qu'ils connaissaient la vérité sur lui. _Vigilance constante, _il se moquait de son propre manque d'attention. Néanmoins il n'aimait pas le ton que le Dr Niles avait pris avec Rémus.

« Je vois des chocs magiques et physiques M. Lupin. Vous avez des dommages internes et … Chocolat ! Amenez cette barre ici tout de suite ! » Ordonna brusquement le médecin par dessus son épaule au même infirmier qui avait transporté Remus. L'infirmier en question se figea entre le docteur et Sirius avant de hocher la tête et de se précipiter. Le Dr. Niles tourna son attention vers Remus. « Vous présentez des signes de stress prolongé sur vos organes internes, mais... »

« Ça suffit avec ça ! » aboya Sirius. Il aurait voulu que l'homme passe ce point. Le Dr. Niles testait douloureusement sa patience... Non pas qu'il en ait eu beaucoup au départ. Le docteur commença, faillit perdre patience une seconde avant de couler un regard vers Sirius et de rajuster ses lunettes sur son nez. Il surveillait subrepticement le bout de sa baguette, leurs yeux se croisant un instant. Puis, le Dr Niles se secoua gentiment, passa le bout de sa baguette sur lui avant de se retourner vers Remus. Il secoua la tête, visiblement perplexe.

« Oui Docteur ? » Demanda doucement Remus. Sirius tourna son attention vers son ami alors que ce dernier commençait à manger le chocolat que l'infirmier lui avait remis. Il reprenait lentement des couleurs. Avec des mains tremblantes, l'infirmier remit à Sirius une plaquette de chocolat, et sur ordre de McGonagall revint avec une potion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sirius regarda le médecin, qui détala rapidement, et l'infirmier qui attendait visiblement qu'il ait finit sa potion. Il était encore sur ses gardes, avait peur d'entendre de soudains cris de panique. _Peut être que le gobelet est empoisonné..._

« Sirius, arrêtes de terroriser les infirmiers ! » gronda Remus en se penchant vers la potion. _Et bien ?_ Les yeux fatigué de Remus le fixaient avec, à l'intérieur, des instructions silencieuses. _Bois ça_. Sirius haussa un sourcil et bu une grande partie. _Ho bien, je tente ma chance._ L'effet fut tel qu'il en perdit presque son sang-froid. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il se sentait mal avant de commencer à se sentir mieux. Il était profondément soulagé de ne plus être debout, car il se serait surement effondré.

« Oui, du chocolat pour vous aussi... Hmmm... Exposition prolongé au Doloris» murmura le médecin en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius, vérifiant ses fonctions vitales. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius comme pour le dévisager mais ne réussit pas à croiser son regard. « Votre mental semble relativement intact... » Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le bruit de fond tandis que Sirius observait Remus. Il devenait plus pâle encore, et Sirius se doutait de ce qui venait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

« Sirius ? » murmura Remus avec horreur. « Sirius, **comment va Harry ? **»Demanda-t-il avec fermeté, comprenant enfin qu'il avait été habilement tenu à l'écart.

« Je ne sais pas, il l'on emmené là-bas » dit Sirius d'une voix rauque, incapable de dissimuler sa propre angoisse, et hocha la tête, dirigeant le regard de Remus sur les écrans derrière lui. Il puisait dans ses ressources pour ne pas se jeter sur McGonagall, dépasser ces maudits écrans, ces docteurs et prendre Harry dans ses bras encore une fois, sentir sa magie, la vie à l'intérieur de son corps. _Il ne peut pas mourir. Arrête de penser à ça. Ce n'est pas encore fini._ Le flot de magie n'avait toujours pas cessé, ce que Sirius prenait pour un signe encourageant.

« Je suis désolé, Mr Lupin, mais ils doivent avoir mélangé vos résultats avec quelqu'un d'autre » déclara le Dr. Niles, les lèvres pincées en secouant la tête avec désapprobation. Il tourna les talons et parti.

Sirius focalisa ses pensées sur le présent. « Que voulez vous ... » tenta-il de demander au Dr. Niles, curieux, mais il se figea sur place. Remus pencha la tête sur le coté comme s'il examinait son ami, et Sirius se raidit. Il savait qu'il craquait, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, et il s'agrippa désespérément aux lambeaux de dignité qui lui restaient.

« Mes conclusions montrent que Mr Lupin n'est pas un Lycanthrope. Il est aussi humain que vous et moi. » dit le docteur, de toute évidence encore abasourdi par les rapports qu'il regardait. Sirius recracha sa potion et s'étouffa sous le coup de la surprise. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent démesurément, et il ne remarqua même pas que sa tablette de chocolat s'échappait de ses doigts et tombait sur le sol.

**§*&o&*§**

_Ironique_. Je vais mourir en essayant de sauver le garçon qui m'a tué. _Merveilleux_. _Sensationnel_. Rien de tel après avoir eut un passé si sordide, minus les détails que Potter avait vu. J'ai besoin d'un bain.

La douleur est brulante, surtout dans mes bras, mais cela disparaît maintenant, et je suis capable de me concentrer sur moi-même. Je chasse un fantôme. Un fantôme qui ne veut pas être trouvé, entendu, ou réconforté. Il veut juste le silence. Trop de voix, trop de souvenirs. Potter fuit son propre corps, et je ne peux que le poursuivre sans pitié.

Je peux encore sentir de faibles bribes de mémoire... _la pensée ?_ Tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête au moment de la fin du sort. Échos de pensées, peut être parce que je sens si peu de lui à présent.

Il proteste parce qu'il est encore en vie malgré tout. Où est la justice ? N'y a-t-il aucun espoir de paix pour lui ? Je sens ses pensées qui fuient, tout comme il sent mon acharnement à le poursuivre. Il est entré dans l'abime, et se félicite de la liberté que cela lui offre. Plus d'obligations. Plus d'attentes non plus. Il a donné ce qu'il pouvait. Le reste est pour nous. C'est un héritage qu'il veut me laisser. Je refuse de le laisser partir.

Il dérive vers le crépuscule entre la vie et la mort, et je le suis sans pensées. Je pense que ça le fruste, même maintenant, de savoir que je vais choisir la mort avec lui plutôt que la vie sans lui.

Je pose une question qui remonte jusqu'à lui. Si les rôles étaient inversés, aurait-il choisit la vie sans moi ? Il ne répond pas. Il ne peut pas bien sûr. Mais une partie de lui m'entend tout de même, et nous savons tout les deux quelle est sa réponse.

Je crains pendant un long moment pour sa santé mentale. Comment pourrait-il rester sain d'esprit avec autant d'angoisse. L'esprit humain ne peut en faire autant avant de se replier sur lui même pour nous protéger. Il éclate, il se fracture, il nous torture mais finit par se rouler en boule et élever un bouclier pour nous protéger à notre insu.

J'avais l'impression que chaque palier avait été violé, qu'à chaque moment de sa vie Potter aspirait à la mort ou la folie. Il m'entraina de lui même à des profondeurs que je n'oublierais jamais, et qui hanteront mes cauchemars, s'agrippant à la réalité chaque fois qu'il recevait brutalement la confirmation qu'il était loin d'une quelconques forme de soulagement, parce que cela lui était nécessaire, il était un témoignage, et il pouvait peut être encore faire quelque chose. Parce que s'il s'était laissé aller, alors cela signifierait qu'il avait abandonné, etque ''ça'' devrait être fait par quelqu'un d'autre. Par moi, par Dumbledore, par Black, pas Lupin, par Granger et par les Weasley_._

Il se sentait lâche de vouloir mourir. Je pense qu'il l'est encore aujourd'hui. Mais il n'a plus rien à donner, il a brulé de l'intérieur, par la magie brute qui a explosé sous sa peau. L'énergie que j'essaie de lui transmettre s'échappe comme de l'eau à travers les trous d'un bateau qui coule. Il est insensible à tout, mais le silence béni l'englouti et le berce. Il n'a plus aucune sensations, ni froid, ni fièvre, pas de voix ni de douleurs. Pas d'amour, pas de vie.

Je dois m'arrêter un instant, le cœur gros alors qu'une autre vérité s'impose à moi, se glisse autour de moi comme une volute de fumée avant de se dissiper. _Il ne s'attend même pas à rejoindre ses parents._

J'essaie d'examiner cela de plus près. Il me laisse perplexe. La plupart des Moldus croient en une vie après la mort, et franchement je compte sur cela pour le ramener vers moi, et le l'empêcher de mourir.

_Est-il athée?_ Il ne peut pas l'être. Il sait que les fantômes existent. Il a rencontré beaucoup d'entre eux à Poudlard. Je comprends doucement ce qui se passe. _Il ne sait pas ce qu'est le bonheur._ Il ne peut pas concevoir que quelque chose de bon lui arrive. Même dans la mort, il n'attend rien, ni retrouvailles, ni confort. Juste une fin.

Je me dirige plus vite vers lui. C'est une mince frontière entre la vie et la mort, et elle peut être franchie facilement. Je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser partir loin de moi. Je sais bien que je suis ici et que mon propre corps ne respire plus que mon cœur ne bat pas. Un autre le fait pour moi, leur présence est un réconfort ridicule alors que je vais au devant d'un esprit brisé.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Plus depuis longtemps. J'ai même cru que c'était une condition de mon chômage pour de nombreuses années. Je pense que j'ai même un peu compris Potter ; quel soulagement de ne pas ressentir la douleur ou la culpabilité, comme un affranchissement de ce poids sur mes épaules. _Mais il ne demande rien, n'est ce pas. _

Je pense que je dois être celui qui est fou. _Qui d'autre peut prétendre que ce n'est Potter qui leur a donné un regain de vitalité? Littéralement?_ Même ici, dans le crépuscule de la mort, je sens mon propre rire pétiller autour de moi comme le champagne versé dans un verre. _H__ystérique, vraiment._ L'esprit de Potter ralentit sa descente.

_Pourquoi a t-il ralenti? Était-ce moi? M'a t-il entendu? Était ce mon rire?_ Je me déplace provisoirement. Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore conscient de ma présence. Il tente, par tous les moyens possibles de s'enfoncer, à l'intérieur, ou à l'extérieur, de lui même, de fuir par son esprit tout ce qui peut le faire ressentir.

Mais il ralentit un peu. _Puis-je le faire encore?_ Je grince des dents à cette pensée. Faire de l'humour pour le bien de l'humour, et non pas au dépens d'autrui, n'est pas une chose que dans laquelle j'excelle. Il dérive encore loin, mais pas aussi rapidement. _Attend-il après moi? Est-il même en train d'attendre, ou est ce que je me fais des idées? Oublie l'humour, Severus, ça ne marchera jamais._

Il est maintenant si proche. Je peux sentir les vrilles de l'essence d'Harry, son énergie vitale, tout ce qui fait de lui Harry Potter. Il est en train de mourir, comme moi, mais il semble avoir daigné me permettre ce luxe. Si j'insiste sur les mourants aussi, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de mourir avec lui, et pas seul.

_Comment peut-il savoir ?_ Je souhaiterais arrêter un moment, choqué. Comment peut-il connaître cette peur qui est la mienne ? Le confort j'y ai succombé à plusieurs reprises, retournant toujours vers Albus pour me guérir au lieu de me rouler en boule et de me laisser aller aux ténèbres et à la douleur. Ce n'était pas la franchise ou le pardon que je recherchais, mais la camaraderie. Un lieu où quelqu'un, n'importe qui, se serait aperçu de mon absence... de mon passage.

Je me demande si Potter est choqué d'apprendre ça de moi. Après tout, comment quelqu'un comme moi peut-il chercher de telles choses? Même avant que les souvenirs de Potter de mes transgressions à son encontre ne soient devenus aussi les miens, je savais comment les étudiants me percevaient. Et je m'en suis félicité. J'y crois toujours.

_Faible et larmoyant. Tous autant qu'ils sont._ J'étais préparé pour le grand méchant monde. La vie n'est pas juste. Le gentil ne gagne pas toujours. La justice est volage, aveugle, et amère. Les rêves de notre jeunesse se sont fracassés contre les écueils de la réalité. Ils partent à la dérive, brisés perdus, et si ... naïfs.

Certains diront que cette connaissance viendra bien assez tôt aux enfants. Pourquoi prendre de suite le peu de joie qui leur reste ? Une fois, j'ai fait valoir que s'ils étaient mieux préparés à se protéger de la douleur, s'ils étaient mieux armés contre la réalité, alors peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi dévastateur quand ça arriverait.

Mais mes arguments sont inutiles face à cet enfant maintenant. Que dire quand il n'y a pas ''la joie de la jeunesse''? Que faire quand le froid et la dure réalité sont toujours là ? Que faire s'il n'est fait que pour cela, et s'il vit ainsi toute sa vie ? Que puis-je répondre à cela ?

Mes arguments sonnent pathétiques, faibles et enfantins. Il sait déjà tout ce que je n'ai jamais cherché à enseigner. Et tout ce que je peux faire c'est souhaiter avoir été plus gentil, moins cassant, moins amer sur chacun des sujets desquels je ne sais presque rien. _Mais si j'avais su, l'aurais-je été ?_ Probablement pas. Je hais positivement être honnête avec moi-même.

J'arrive à ma propre conscience et commence doucement à l'enrouler autour de lui. Je le fais lentement, progressivement. Je crains de lui faire peur. Il se fixe, son inconscient totalement hors de contrôle. Je l'attire vers moi. _Hah ! Hah hah !_

« Je vous tiens, Harry » dis-je, en ralentissant notre descente dans les profondeurs obscures de l'oubli. Lorsque j'ai pris la responsabilité du sort qui maintiendrait Harry en vie, je savais que ça allait probablement me conduire à la mort. C'était une opportunité qu'Albus était disposé à saisir, et moi aussi. Mais depuis que nous avons lancé le sort, je n'ai jamais senti que je serais capable de véritablement aider Potter. Non en aucune façon. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie et l'énergie que je lui transmettais n'était qu'un moyen de retarder l'inévitable. _Mais ça... Ça, je ne peux pas. _

Ils disent que le temps guérit toutes les blessures, jusqu'à il y a peu, j'aurais ri de cette déclaration. Le temps ne guérit pas, un mauvais souvenir le fait. Ceux d'entre nous qui ont des souvenirs maudits n'ont pas un tel luxe. Mais je refuse de croire que, après tout ce que Potter a vécu, la mort est sa récompense. _Je ne vais pas l'avoir._ Avec mon dernier souffle, j'ai bien l'intention d'assurer tout le contraire, en fait.

Je tiens étroitement son âme, et subtilement, lentement, sa chute vers la mort cesse. Nous restons immobiles, dans un endroit entre la vie et la mort. J'essaye de sentir toute sensibilité au sein de son essence. Je le sens si prés, mais il n'y a aucun mouvement en lui, pas de conscience. Juste le silence ... et le doux vrombissement de mon coeur.

Le pourvoir gonfle en moi, de l'énergie, la magie, la vie ... donné librement et librement acceptée, et j'ai l'impression, même ici, que je respire pour la première fois.

Je comprends que l'onde de la vie passe vers Harry, réaffirmant mon emprise sur lui. Le lien entre Potter et moi synchronise nos souffles. Mon cœur bat, et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un vertige. Il respire. Son cœur bat.

Il est en sécurité maintenant, même si sa respiration est encore faible et son pouls filiforme. _Il n'en sera que plus fort._ Je me rends compte que c'est plus un vœu qu'une prédiction. Il est si tranquille dans mes bras, ou pour ceux qui sont dans la pièce et il a reçu tant de blessures, à la fois physiques et émotionnelles. Mais ça ne fait rien pour le moment. Je sais que je sourie bêtement, mais Potter ne veut rien remarquer. Le danger immédiat est passé. Il n'est pas mort aujourd'hui. Ni moi. Ni Albus. Le reste, comme dit le cliché banal, peut attendre.

Je me demande sans aucun sens de l'ironie ce qu'Harry dirait s'il s'est rendu compte que s'il était mort, je n'aurais pas été le seul à le suivre ? Que le même sort que celui qui me lie à Albus le lie à moi. _Bâtard rusé. _ Harry ne l'aurais jamais accepté, et il n'y avait aucune chance que je sois en vie si Albus n'avait pas été là pour nous soutenir avec sa magie.

_Mais assez de cela._ Nous aurons le temps pour la vérité et les révélations. En ce moment, tout ce que j'ai besoin de faire est de garder Potter proche de nous, le garder vivant, et laisser la nature faire le reste. Il doit récupérer de toute façon. Ce serait idiot de le réveiller alors qu'il est dans cet état.

« Prenez votre temps ici, Harry. Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous n'allez nulle part » lui dis-je, même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas vraiment m'entendre, et envoie un plus bref message rassurant vers mon propre lien avec Albus. Il répond de la même manière et je m'installe pour une longue attente, en me demandant quels sont, le cas échéant, les effets que le sort de Potter a eus sur moi…

**À suivre**


	38. Les révélations

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **Essaidel

**Bêta correctrice : **_Liselou, L'ange démoniaque_

**Chapitre traduit par : **chibibozu

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **38 ; **Traduit **38, à 41 ; **En cours : **42

**0o0**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**0o0**

**Nous recherchons 2 à 3 traductrices pour :**

**La saga Midnight **(**Le Fardeau du destin **etc….)

Si** vous êtes intéresser, réfléchissez **bien** avant de m'envoyer un mail (profil Onarluca/mail) **car** on reçoit **bien **des propositions d'aide **de temps en temps**, **

**mais si c'est pour disparaitre sans traduire 1 seul chap, ça sert à rien. **

**Et c'est toujours comme ça. Statistiquement, 9/10 ont disparu sans rien dire. Et seulement 1/10 nous a aidés.**

**Bref j'espère que ça intéressera quelqu'un.**

J'en profite pour mettre un petit mot pour **Djehra Keurjani **:

Tu devais** rendre ton chap le 20 octobre. **

Je t'ai** envoyé plusieurs emails. **

Et je n'ai** jamais eu de réponse. ****Merci de me contacter !**

**Onarluca **

**0o0**

**0o0**

Place au chap

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 38 Les révélations**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Arthur, Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'amener ici ? »

Les cris de Sirius sortirent Remus de sa transe avec une telle rapidité qu'il se débattit pour trouver sa baguette avant même d'avoir complètement conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Il a demandé à venir, Sirius, et je pense que c'est son droit. »

La réponse calme d'Arthur provenait de derrière la porte. Remus lutta pour se mettre en position assise sur le lit, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il trouva sa baguette sur la table de chevet, et, les doigts tremblants, il l'agrippa bien fort, essayant de déterminer ce qui avait bouleversé Sirius à ce point.

Il prit un appui pour s'avancer péniblement et regarder ce qu'il se passait, clignant des yeux afin que sa vue redevienne complètement claire.

Sirius, d'un air déterminé, se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, les mains serrées en poings, se ruant directement vers Percy Weasley. _Uh oh._

« Tu es venu admirer ton œuvre? »

Sirius grognait d'une voix rauque, et Remus essaya de basculer ses jambes hors du lit. Cela ressemblait plus à un roulé-boulé qu'autre chose._ Je sens que ça va vite mal finir._

Arthur, Bill et Percy Weasley se tenaient à l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Même à cette distance, Remus pouvait voir les yeux exorbités de Percy.

_C'est la première fois qu'il voit Sirius._

_Il doit savoir qu'il est innocent, mais…,_ Remus ne put réprimer la petite once d'amusement qui l'envahit alors qu'il tendit la main pour prendre sa robe, et dans un effort douloureux, il parvînt à la mettre, non sans avoir d'abord lutté. _Même de bonne humeur Sirius peut être intimidant._

Il tentait de nier à quel point la robe lui pesait lourd dans ses mains. Pire encore, c'était de se rappeler les réactions de ceux qui rencontraient Sirius pour la première fois, lorsqu'ils tombaient encore sous son charme, du temps où il n'inspirait pas cette peur.

Sirius ne ralentissait pas, se dirigeant droit vers Percy, et Remus pointa sa baguette, prêt à l'arrêter.

Sirius était resté au chevet de Harry pendant des jours d'affilés, Remus savait à quel point sa santé émotionnelle avait été ébranlée. S'il mettait la main sur Percy, Sirius le tuerait « vraiment ».

« Sirius, arrête », intervînt Bill avec fermeté, se plaçant directement en face de son frère.

Les sourcils de Remus s'arquèrent de surprise lorsque Bill reposa intentionnellement sa baguette dans sa ceinture et attrapa les épaules de Sirius. Sirius s'avança furieusement, forçant Bill à reculer de quelques pas.

Bill commença à chuchoter désespérément quelque chose à Sirius en lui bloquant le chemin, essayant d'attirer son attention ailleurs, mais Sirius le remarqua à peine. Son regard glissait constamment vers Percy.

« Sirius, écoute-moi. Toi et moi, on sait ce qu'il a fait. **Mais lui aussi le sait.** Il sait qu'il a eut tort. Il nous a aidés depuis. Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas eu un tel dossier contre Fudge. »

Bill parlait d'une voix intense, en se tenant devant son frère, et essayait de capter l'attention de Sirius

« Il… » commença Sirius, et sa voix se brisa.

Remus grimaça comme si on lui avait porté un coup devant cette vive douleur, si cruellement évidente, et pria silencieusement une nouvelle fois, à n'importe quel dieu, qu'Harry survive.

S'il venait à mourir… Remus secoua la tête. Ils savaient tous ce qui était en jeu.

« Il pourrait ne pas s'en remettre. Les dommages sont trop graves, et les effets persistants du Véritaserum dans son organisme ralentissent sa capacité à guérir. » expliqua Sirius, la voix bourrue et chancelante.

C'est comme s'il essayait de demander la permission à Bill de le « laisser » tuer Percy, se rendit compte Remus négligemment et il accrocha ses mains aux bras de la chaise près du lit, donnant du poids à ses pieds.

Il avait peut-être encore besoin de stupéfier Sirius. Il ne s'était pas effondré, ce qui était une bonne chose. Remus s'obligea à se lever, et vit Madame Pomfresh qui venait de derrière les panneaux-écrans pour voir qui faisait ce vacarme.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la porte, puis ses yeux repérèrent Remus, qui s'était figé, espérant échapper à son attention.

« Remus Lupin ! Que faites-vous hors du lit ? » s'exclama Pomfresh et Remus tenta de lui sourire de façon rassurante.

« J'essaye d'attraper Sirius avant qu'il ne commette "vraiment" un crime. »

_Ne me ramenez pas au lit, '' pitié ''_ pensa Remus fermement mais il ne dit rien. En partie parce qu'il savait que si elle le forçait à retourner au lit, il serait trop faible pour l'en empêcher.

Il observa l'expression de Pomfresh glisser de l'irritation et l'inquiétude à la compréhension, lorsqu'elle remarqua Bill retenant Sirius.

« Allons-y, j'ai déjà assez de patients » marmonna-t-elle de manière à ce que seul Remus puisse l'entendre, et plaça sa main sous son coude pour l'aider à soutenir son poids tandis qu'il entreprit ses premiers pas trébuchants vers le conflit. Ses petits pas trainants ne le menaient nulle part.

Remus lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à la gentille infirmière qu'il avait appris à apprécier profondément depuis ses premières années à Poudlard.

Il était sincèrement surpris qu'elle n'ait pas chassé tout le monde dès que les voix avaient haussé le ton.

« Toutes les blessures ne sont pas physiques » murmura-t-elle discrètement lorsqu'elle vit l'expression perplexe de Remus. Il était surpris par sa compréhension intuitive de la situation.

« Sirius, il se sent vraiment mal pour ce qu'il a fait. Laisse-lui le temps de bien comprendre la portée de son acte » continua Bill dans un moment de pure perspicacité.

Percy tressaillit. Arthur restait en arrière, observant tout le monde attentivement. Remus fut étonné de voir la pointe de la baguette d'Arthur se révélant en dessous de ses robes, dissimulée discrètement loin des regards jusqu'au moment où il faudrait s'en servir.

_Tu me surprends encore, Arthur._

Arthur ne payait pas de mine, il était trop souvent sous-estimé.

« Ce qui est arrivé à Harry est de ta faute » accusa Sirius, les yeux rivés sur Percy, puis il recula, sortant de la portée de Bill, montrant sa résignation.

Bill soupira de soulagement et entra dans la salle. Remus savait que le danger n'était pas passé, mais les hostilités avaient été suspendues, du moins temporairement.

« Je sais » la douce réponse provoqua l'immobilité des occupants choqués de l'infirmerie.

C'était Percy lui-même qui avait parlé. Sirius acquiesça une fois puis tourna des talons pour chercher la source des bruits de chamailleries qui interrompait le silence pesant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la furie meurtrière s'effaçant pour laisser place à la consternation.

« Merci » Remus entendit Arthur parler d'une voix douce à Bill, et se rendit compte qu'il le remerciait d'avoir protégé Percy.

« C'est à ça que ça sert une famille », répliqua Bill, impassible, et Percy semblait rongé par la culpabilité.

Bill afficha un sourire narquois lorsqu'il remarqua que son père rangeait sa baguette, ignorant superbement son frère. Il y avait de la fierté dans ce sourire.

« Que fais-tu hors du lit ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton sévère et se dirigea vers Remus, fronçant les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

_Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça ?_ Pensa sarcastiquement Remus, puis il se rendit compte que sa propre baguette était encore en main. Discrètement, il la cacha dans ses robes.

Si Sirius se rendait compte que Remus avait été à deux doigts de lui lancer un sort, alors ça allait mal finir.

« C'est inconvenant de te laisser agresser les gens qui ne sont même pas venus ici pour me voir » réprimanda Remus gentiment. Arthur fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Remus. Honnêtement, je voulais venir te voir depuis quelques jours. Je suis navré que ça n'ait pas pu se faire. »

Même si son esprit errait entre la conscience et l'inconscience, Remus était bien conscient de la surveillance et la pression imposées sur Arthur en ce moment, étant le représentant officiel de la rébellion contre le Ministère.

Juste quelques aperçus de la Gazette du sorcier montraient exactement ce à quoi Arthur passait son temps: se tenir debout devant les comités et leur expliquer chacune de ses actions et décisions.

Bien entendu tout le monde ne se rendait pas forcément compte qu'Arthur projetait seulement de reprendre provisoirement le flambeau de Ministre de la Magie.

En plus des procès contre le Ministère, les récentes enquêtes menées sur les Innommables semblaient avoir déclenché l'imagination du monde sorcier.

Bien qu'il savait que la Gazette du sorcier adorait faire des reportages à sensation, Remus avait bien conscience de cette fascination innée qu'inspiraient les Innommables au public.

Retourner des preuves contre leurs confrères se révélait une lecture sordide et vulgaire, et le public s'en délectait jusqu'à la moindre miette.

« Oui, tu as été occupé, du moins c'est ce que j'ai lu » observa Remus d'un ton sec.

Arthur rougit, embarrassé.

« Merci Merlin, la Gazette est de mon coté cette fois. Est-ce que tu étais au courant que Rita Skeeter envoyait des fleurs à ma femme quasiment tous les jours ? » S'exclama-t-il, sa voix quelques octaves plus aigues que la normale.

Surpris, Remus s'étrangla de rire.

« Tu dois admettre, Arthur, que tu as été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis un moment » répliqua Remus. Bill toussa.

Relativement parlant, bien sûr, convint Arthur, et brusquement Remus imagina Hermione Granger secouer vigoureusement un bocal de verre avec un scarabée furieux à l'intérieur.

« Et si on te trouvait une place pour t'asseoir » demanda soucieusement Bill à Remus, lançant un regard oblique à Pomfresh qui acquiesça en signe d'approbation.

Alors qu'il voulait protester, Remus n'avait pas encore réussi à traverser la salle. Il soupira doucement de défaite. Sirius commença bruyamment à traîner une chaise qu'il avait trouvée près d'un des lits.

« Où veux-tu que je la pose ? » demanda Sirius un peu trop fort.

Remus jeta un œil au mur de panneaux-écran qui cachait Harry. Sirius suivit son regard et acquiesça solennellement, tirant la chaise hors de vue. Ils savaient tous deux la véritable raison de la présence d'Arthur. Albus Dumbledore s'était réveillé la nuit dernière.

« Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquit Arthur calmement.

Remus allait répondre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'état de santé d'Albus, mais il s'aperçut qu'Arthur s'était adressé à Sirius. _Oh_

« Il a subit le Doloris pendant une durée considérable, mais ils pensent qu'il guérira complètement. Il a besoin de manger plus, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps » répondit Remus.

Pomfresh émit un son de rire étranglé en guise d'acquiescement près de lui. Il tapota sa main avec un sourire.

« Ils ont trouvé le corps de Pettigrew » déclara Arthur. Remus se raidit, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'aimerais amener Sirius au Ministère pour qu'ils l'interrogent sous Véritaserum. Je suis inquiet pour lui, Remus. Il est en danger à chaque fois qu'il se trouve dans un lieu public, comme en ce moment. Le plus tôt son nom sera innocenté, mieux ce sera. »

Remus digéra difficilement les nouvelles, bouleversé. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Il fut surpris de ressentir cette rage amère qui lui gonflait le cœur, comme s'il avait été Sirius lui-même

Pas assez de soutien, trop tard. Ses pensées durent se refléter dans ses yeux, car Arthur semblait dépité.

« Je sais, c'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Douze ans… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait dédommager ça? J'ai ordonné qu'une somme considérable soit déposée sur ses comptes à Gringotts, dont les actifs ont été débloqués. Il n'aura plus jamais besoin de chercher du travail, à moins qu'il choisisse de le faire » dit Arthur et il haussa des épaules, essayant de paraître nonchalant.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas assez? Je voulais entendre ces mots si désespérément, et je t'en prie, ne te méprends pas, je te suis profondément reconnaissant pour tes efforts, Arthur. Mais ça a l'air si peu, ça arrive si tard… » essaya d'expliquer Remus.

La peine et l'indignation qu'il ressentait pour la situation de son ami semblaient se tordre et se tendre comme quelque chose de vivant sous sa peau.

« Harry voulait qu'il en soit ainsi. Cela avait plus d'importance pour lui que sa propre vie » déclara Percy calmement, et cette expression sur son visage, déterminé et grave, juste avant qu'il soit emporté par les Aurors, défila de nouveau clairement dans l'esprit de Remus. _Oui._

La vérité aidait à calmer ses nerfs à vif, et apaiser la colère et l'agitation qui le tiraillaient.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ? Est-ce parce que le loup est parti ?_

Même s'il vivait la liberté rendu à Sirius comme un geste pathétique, Harry aurait offert le monde entier pour ce geste. Remus acquiesça.

« Je suis d'accord. Le nom de Sirius doit être innocenté, Harry ne devrait pas subir l'anxiété du témoignage de Sirius » annonça Remus.

Arthur opina, soulagé.

« Tu as eu raison d'en parler, et aussi d'être venu me voir d'abord. »

_Eloigner Sirius du chevet d'Harry allait requérir beaucoup d'efforts, même si ce n'est que pour un court instant._

« Merci Remus. Et toi tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu des nouvelles surprenantes » dit Arthur avec un gentil sourire.

Remus ferma les yeux quelques secondes, submergé par des émotions conflictuelles. _Je suis libre. _Il s'aperçut tardivement qu'il s'était passé une heure depuis que ce sujet lui était revenu à l'esprit.

Comme si se sentir de cette manière était normal.

Cette rage déferlante et sourde qui bouillonnait toujours près de sa conscience avait disparu.

Il ne devait plus combattre ses propres instincts. La bête qui résidait en lui s'était tût. Il lui restait seulement ses propres pensées à présent. Ses propres émotions.

Il était libre de cette Malédiction, de cette peine, de cette appréhension permanente que chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait irrévocablement de la mort ou de la folie.

Et alors qu'il se sentirait soulagé, une fois qu'il affronterait sa première pleine lune, il saurait déjà au fond de lui la vérité.

Ce calme à l'intérieur de lui coupait le souffle par sa simplicité. Il n'y avait que lui. "Il" était juste un homme. Le prédateur qui rodait dans les recoins sombres de son esprit était parti.

Il était normal. Il lutta pour étouffer les sanglots qui même à présent, menaçaient de briser toute retenue de sa part.

Ce cadeau merveilleux et étonnant qu'on lui avait offert était trop précieux. Le prix était trop élevé pour essayer de le risquer. Est-ce qu'il abandonnerait sa condition pour redevenir un loup-garou si cela aidait Harry, même maintenant qu'il avait gouté à la liberté ?

Sans hésitation. On lui avait offert la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensée possible...Il ne voulait plus prendre la potion tue-loup. Mais ça… Aucun mot ne pourrait expliquer correctement pourquoi il voulait pleurer et rire en même temps que même ces quelques moments de paix étaient assez pour pouvoir en conserver le souvenir le reste de sa vie, et qu'il voulait désespérément revenir à sa situation initiale s'il y avait une chance que cela aide Harry.

A la place, Remus affirma, « c'est vrai. Je suis guéri.»

Des mots tellement simples pour quelque chose de si bouleversant... Pomfresh retint son souffle près de lui et lui serra la main. Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire

« Je suis si heureux pour toi, Remus. Est-ce que tu… » commença-t-il à demander, puis s'interrompit, secouant la tête.

_Il devait être sur le point de demander ce qui était arrivé._

Dans un consensus général, '' personne '' n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer à Azkaban.

« Ton rétablissement se passe bien ? »fit Arthur en reformulant sa question.

« Avec un bon repos, des potions et du temps, il sera de nouveau sur pied, presque comme un nouvel homme » annonça Pomfresh.

Remus n'était pas d'accord. Qu'importe le nombre de dommages qu'il avait subit intérieurement, il serait "définitivement" un nouvel homme.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la séparation des panneaux-écran. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière l'un d'eux et son regard s'arrêta sur Percy, ses yeux s'assombrirent tandis qu'il se retirait sur le coté pour permettre à tout le monde d'entrer.

Remus observa Percy Weasley attentivement.

Sa posture était raide, tendue, ses taches de rousseurs étaient la seule couleur sur son visage.

Il avait l'attitude prudente, comme quelqu'un qui s'exerçait régulièrement à ne pas laisser ses épaules s'affaler et regarder tout le monde droit dans les yeux.

Il se tenait avec fierté, une fierté crée sur du vent, il n'avait plus le cœur à l'ouvrage, comme si son masque avait été partiellement brisé.

Ses jambes bougeaient de manière saccadée comme s'il se forçait à avancer alors que son esprit lui criait de s'enfuir.

_Je préfèrerais m'enfuir aussi, si j'étais lui,_ pensa sombrement Remus, et il prit note des remords et de l'effroi de Percy, clairement gravés sur son visage, avec satisfaction.

Remus s'installa précautionneusement sur la chaise que Sirius lui avait procurée, laissant échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

Sirius prit siège directement à coté du lit de Harry, où il avait passé son temps depuis qu'il était arrivé. En général, il se penchait vers Harry et lui parlait de manière douce, passant la main dans ses cheveux distraitement pour discipliner les mèches rebelles.

Aujourd'hui, il se perchait sur son siège comme une gargouille, son regard accusateur rivé sur Percy.

Remus pouvait compatir avec les visages choqués des Weasley. Pomfresh plaça gentiment une couverture sur ses genoux, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à trembler.

L'expression sévère de Sirius se métamorphosait chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Harry.

Son regard était à la fois tourmenté, perdu, tendre, furieux et plein d'espoir.

Harry ne ressemblait même plus à un adolescent. Sa bouche et ses yeux étaient marqués par les semaines de souffrance qu'il endurait constamment. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, anguleuses, et la peau sous ses yeux prenait presque une teinte noire violacé.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches et gercées, d'une teinte bleue pâle et son cou semblait minuscule comparé à sa tête. Le corps sous d'épaisses couvertures était celui d'un enfant.

Ses membres étaient visiblement chétifs, même sous la pile de tissus qui le recouvrait.

Il aurait pu avoir douze ans. Il aurait pu être plus vieux que Dumbledore.

_Et c'est déjà bien mieux qu'auparavant,_ pensa Remus avec amertume.

Percy semblait hésiter entre vouloir vomir ou s'évanouir, piégé, indécis entre les deux alternatives.

Sirius transperçait Percy du regard de manière impitoyable, mais Remus ne pouvait pas dire à quoi son ami pensait.

La respiration d'Harry s'était régulée en de plus profondes, plus larges bouffées d'air, plutôt que les courts halètements qu'il avait montré lorsque les médicomages l'avaient réanimé.

Remus se surprit à vérifier le pouls d'Harry constamment, il avait remarqué la veille-même que les battements instables de son cœur s'étaient ralentis, prenant un rythme plus calme, plus régulier.

La peau d'Harry était fine et pâle, semblable à une feuille de parchemin, sèche et délicate, et Remus pouvait voir avec clarté les veines bleutées juste en dessous de la surface.

Il aurait pu se fondre avec les linges de l'hôpital, seuls ses cheveux et ses sourcils sombres ressortaient par contraste.

« Merlin » s'exclama Bill presque involontairement.

Il détourna brusquement la tête pour consulter du regard Pomfresh

« Il est…. Vous savez s'il…? » Essaya-t-il de demander, la voix contrite.

Madame Pomfresh serra les lèvres d'un air sombre et secoua la tête.

« Son état s'est stabilisé grâce à toute l'énergie qu'Albus et Severus ont été capables de lui envoyer par le sort _Portus Animus_, quant à s'il se réveillera… Seul le temps nous le dira » répondit-elle.

Percy, la gorge serrée, enveloppa ses bras tremblants autour de lui-même comme si cela repousserait le froid soudain qui l'envahissait.

Bill tendit le bras afin de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, puis il hésita, se ravisa et laissa son bras retomber à ses cotés.

_C'est vrai! _Se rappela Remus. _Sirius m'avait dit que Bill était présent juste après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

Remus ne s'attendait pas à la réaction d'Arthur. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il s'approcha du lit avec hésitation, comme s'il était effrayé que même ses pas puissent blesser Harry.

« Oh, mon enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Murmura-t-il et leva les yeux vers Remus avec une expression torturée.

« Je ne pouvais pas arriver plus tôt » continua-t-il, la voix étouffée, puis il dirigea son regard vers Sirius, qui le scrutait avec attention.

Arthur se racla la gorge silencieusement et poursuivit.

« J'étais en train d'essayer d'organiser l'assaut lorsqu'ils ont apporté Harry. Je savais... » il se racla de nouveau la gorge. « Ses rêves étaient si terribles, je savais que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Mais tout aurait été gâché si j'avais insisté. Je regrette tellement Harry » dit-il la voix enrouée, et délicatement il passa la main sur la joue d'Harry. « Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. »

« Non, Arthur, tu as fait ce que tu as pu » fit une faible voix qui s'élevait du lit le plus éloigné.

Snape reposait sur le lit près d'Harry, et Albus Dumbledore était dans le dernier lit, le plus proche de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

Il s'était redressé, appuyé sur un tas de coussins, son bonnet de nuit posé de travers sur sa tête et ses lunettes minutieusement à leur place.

_Quand vous êtes vous réveillé ?_ Remus savait que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, le directeur était endormi, donc il avait dû se réveiller, poser ses lunettes et s'asseoir sur son lit, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Bien entendu, étant donné qu'il avait annoncé sa présence, Madame Pomfresh s'était tout de suite mise à diagnostiquer ses fonctions vitales et demander un bouillon et du thé aux elfes de maison.

Arthur s'écarta du lit d'Harry à contre cœur, ajustant ses robes, alors qu'il approchait le lit d'Albus Dumbledore.

Plus de thé avait été apporté à son chevet, et Albus insista pour qu'Arthur s'en verse une tasse également.

« J'ai échoué Albus. Il était sous ma responsabilité et je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger » répondit Arthur avec lassitude.

Albus secoua sa tête en signe de désapprobation, sa barbe balançant de droite à gauche sur ses genoux. Remus comprit ce qu'Arthur sous-entendait.

_C'est mon fils qui l'a trahit_.

Percy semblait l'avoir compris aussi bien. Il se tenait le plus loin possible du lit d'Harry, pressé contre les panneaux. Il jetait un coup d'œil à son père de temps en temps mais dans l'ensemble, ses yeux restaient fixés sur Harry.

Bill revint se tenir près de son père. Il y avait deux chaises de chaque coté du lit de Dumbledore et Remus remarqua, non sans amusement, que père et fils se dirigeait vers la chaise qui les distançait le plus de Snape.

Arthur s'affala sur son siège et d'un simple mouvement de sourcil envoya Bill s'installer sur la chaise voisine de Severus. Privilèges de l'âge. Albus fit poliment semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Aussi, il attendit qu'Arthur commence à parler.

« Comment allez-vous ? » céda finalement Arthur.

« Je vais bien merci. Comment vont les enfants ? » S'enquit Albus.

Arthur acquiesça. « Bien. Ils vont bien. »

« Alors, ai-je manqué quelque chose ? » Albus posa cette question allègrement.

Arthur recracha presque le thé qu'il était en train de boire. Sirius commença à s'agiter près de Remus, qui par réflexe posa sa main sur son avant-bras afin de le calmer.

Cette question posée de manière si désinvolte ne pouvait que déclencher le mauvais tempérament de Sirius

« Attends Sirius » conseilla Remus et heureusement Sirius écouta, bien qu'à contre cœur.

« Pas mal de choses se sont passées, je dirais » répondit Arthur, laissant échapper un sourire.

S'abreuvant lentement, Remus observa comment la présence du directeur et son inévitable rituel du thé apaisait quelque peu la culpabilité d'Arthur et permit d'alléger une fois encore la conversation avec une dose d'humour.

« Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser, cependant, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir connaissance des derniers événements. Et si l'on commençait avec votre version des choses ? » proposa Albus

Arthur opina et commença à parler. Le scénario qu'Arthur décrivait était sombre. Le Ministère vivait une véritable crise.

Alors que tout le monde sorcier lisait page après page les preuves accablantes contre Cornelius Fudge, Arthur fût obligé d'essayer de recoller les morceaux et de justifier ses actions.

Les raids contre la Fondation de Redressement de Grindelwald et contre le Ministère lui-même se sont révélés la phase la plus simple du plan, au grand dégoût de Bill.

« Fudge n'avait même pas fait l'effort de faire plus que des sorts rudimentaires de dissimulation » grommela-t-il.

« C'était pathétique. Une troisième année aurait pu les briser, si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de les " remarquer ".Tous ces indices attendaient simplement d'être _révélés_… »

Tandis que sa voix s'estompait, Remus se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tant une déception dût au manque de défi qu'au fait que le raid aurait dût se faire il y a déjà bien longtemps.

« Clifton a déjà envoyé suffisamment de documents falsifiés au Ministère de la Justice, et qui sont en ce moment même comparés aux originaux dont vous nous avez parlés dans les Catacombes » ajouta Arthur.

Albus tenait sa tasse de thé des deux mains et buvait à petites gorgées, l'air pensif pendant qu'il écoutait.

« Clifton possède le remarquable talent de distinguer le faux du vrai. Alors que la Fondation paraissait remplir ses fonctions bureaucratiques, il a été capable de fournir les premières preuves concrètes directement liées à Cornelius Fudge lui-même » renchérit Bill.

« Excellent. Comment progresse le jeune Charlie ? » Demanda-t-il.

La voix de Dumbledore était douce et étouffée, et pendant quelques instants Remus chercha en quoi le Directeur lui paraissait différent.

_Le pouvoir._ C'était cela. Dumbledore semblait toujours dégager ce petit surplus d'énergie qui obligeait les gens à s'asseoir et l'écouter. Même dans un état vulnérable, la présence de Dumbledore imposait le respect. Mais à présent, cette présence semblait s'atténuer.

Même en portant les couleurs exubérantes de la robe de nuit que McGonagall lui avait sans doute apportée, (violette avec un kaléidoscope de balles colorées qui étaient envoutées pour rebondir de pli de pyjama en pli de pyjama), ou le bonnet de nuit vert citron qui curieusement, semblait assorti avec la robe, son teint était cireux et il avait l'air exténué, comme si les années ne l'avait pas simplement surpris mais assailli et martelé à de nombreuses reprises.

« La Division Dracontine fait face à des difficultés plus complexes. On a fait appel à des spécialistes sur le champ. Il y a pas mal d'objets maudits et de créatures magiques à examiner, ainsi qu'une multitude de tentatives qui cherchent à fusionner la technologie moldue avec la magie » dit Arthur.

Albus acquiesça.

« Fudge semble avoir été fixé sur l'idée de répliquer les substances et matériaux magiques avec ceux d'origine moldue » continua Arthur.

« Évidemment, Fudge tentait de trouver un moyen d'escroquer la communauté magique également. Etonnant. Cela pourra aider à retourner le public sorcier contre lui. »

« Surtout ces minorités qui se moquent de ce qui pourrait arriver aux moldus » murmura Albus.

Arthur opina. Certaines personnes avaient le cœur du coté du portefeuille.

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aide de ce coté-là. La Gazette du sorcier est quasiment en train de le crucifier en ce moment. »

« Et qu'en est-il de ce dragon ? » questionna Albus, et Remus aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu sa barbe tressauté.

« C'est un problème qui va prendre plus longtemps à régler. Il peut à peine bouger dans la pièce, et n'a jamais volé une seul fois dans sa vie. Je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour juger, mais jusqu'ici mon fils a réussi à ne pas l'adopter ou en faire un combat personnel. En ce moment, il habite avec Ellis pour commencer la démarche d'expertise de la technologie moldue pour trouver des traces magiques. Quelque soit le bout à prendre, il y a pas mal de chose à faire » signala Arthur.

« Je pari un Gallion que dans un mois on finit avec un dragon dans notre arrière-cour » marmonna Bill.

« Je ne prendrai pas de pari » répondit Arthur d'un mince sourire.

Albus changea de position pour s'appuyer plus confortablement contre les coussins.

C'était un acte très '' humain '', et un net rappel qu'il venait juste de se réveiller la veille.

« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, monsieur le Directeur » Dit gentiment Madame Pomfresh tandis qu'elle tapotait deux ou trois coussins derrière lui pour les rendre plus confortables.

« Non, il y a tant de choses auxquelles il faut qu'on discute encore, et je suspecte qu'Arthur a terriblement besoin de certaines réponses. Malheureusement, il y a aussi des choses dont je souhaite m'informer. Tout d'abord, qu'en est-il des arrestations ? » demanda Albus.

« L'arrestation de Fudge s'est parfaitement bien déroulée. Happensdam faisait ses valises quand on l'a coincé. Il a déjà avoué, et a l'intention de témoigner contre Cornelius » affirma Arthur.

« Il a raison d'être effrayé » répondit sombrement Albus, et ses yeux semblaient scintiller.

L'espace d'un instant, l'atmosphère dans la salle d'hôpital devînt presque étouffante, comme si l'air lui-même s'alourdissait pour se synchroniser avec l'humeur du Directeur.

« Nous avons perdu sept de nos hommes à Azkaban, y compris Pickering » déclara Arthur avec gravité.

Près de Remus, Sirius se raidit. Il tourna son attention vers son ami dont les yeux fixaient Arthur avec intensité.

« Forrest Pickering ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. Arthur acquiesça.

« Oui, Sirius. Un des Aurors qui t'a arrêté. »

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'Arthur ravalait sa salive difficilement. Remus se doutait que ces deux là devaient avoir été amis.

« Pendant qu'on y est, j'ai quelque chose pour toi » fit Arthur, son expression était indéchiffrable alors qu'il recherchait l'objet dans les plis de sa robe.

« Le Ministère l'a déjà contrôlé et l'expertise s'est révélée négative. »

Arthur tendit à Sirius une baguette. Remus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas…

« Je pensais qu'ils l'avaient cassé en deux » laissa échapper Sirius, la voix brisée.

« Forrest les a convaincu qu'elle pourrait être utilisée pour fournir des preuves dans un procès intenté contre toi… Il a fait de nombreux efforts pour que tu puisses avoir une audience, Sirius. Il te pensait coupable, mais il sentait que quelque part tu méritais qu'on écoute ta version des choses » poursuivit Arthur.

« J'ai aussi la baguette d'Harry. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il prit entre ses mains la baguette d'Harry, la serrant délicatement comme si elle était faite de glace.

« Il voudra la récupérer lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

La joie qu'éprouvait Sirius à cet instant retomba vite, un sanglot lui échappa, et Remus dut détourner les yeux pour laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de se ressaisir.

Lorsque Remus le regarda de nouveau, le visage de Sirius était redevenu impassible, mais dans ses yeux, tout un tas d'émotions se déchaînaient.

« Est-ce encore quelque chose que je dois à Pickering ? » Demanda Sirius d'une voix âpre.

Arthur acquiesça.

« Comment est-t-il…? » La voix de Sirius était douce lorsqu'il posa la question, conscient qu'Arthur était en deuil.

Sirius était-il content de cette tournure? L'Auror l'avait-il maltraité, ou était-il compatissant?

Remus n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter les réactions de Sirius.

« Il a reçu le baiser » répondit Arthur, sa voix se brisa sur ces mots, il se passa péniblement les mains sur son visage.

Sirius pâlit considérablement, mais ne dit rien.

« Il connaissait les risques, Arthur » tenta de le rassurer Albus.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort au même moment que les Détraqueurs ? » Répliqua Arthur avec colère.

« Cela aurait dû se passer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hélas, j'ai bien peur que non. Mais son âme est libre, Arthur. De cela j'en suis persuadé. »

« Tous les Détraqueurs qui se trouvaient sur l'île ont été détruits. Les mangemorts impliqués dans l'attaque qui n'ont pas été tués sur le coup sont à présent de véritables cracmols » continua Arthur, s'appuyant vers l'avant, le regard intense.

« Nous sommes en train de trier les prisonniers en ce moment, et jusqu'ici tout semble s'être passé de la même manière pour eux. Ce qui me ramène à cette question qui me taraude l'esprit: que s'est-il passé ? Je sais en ce qui concerne le Portoloin, mais qu'est-il arrivé avant cela ? »

C'était le moment que Remus attendait avec impatience. Il avait été capable de supposer jusque-là, mais il lui manquait de nombreuses pièces du puzzle.

« On dirait bien que notre jeune Harry est capable de faire de la magie sans baguette » répondit Dumbledore d'un air distrait. Arthur secoua la tête.

« C'était Harry ? C'est lui qui a fait ça ? » Questionna Arthur d'un air incrédule.

Albus opina.

« N'est-ce pas le compte-rendu des équipes qui ont donné l'assaut ? » demanda Albus avec curiosité.

« Oui, mais…Albus, quel sort a-t-il utilisé ? » S'enquit Arthur.

« Quel sort penses-tu qu'il ait utilisé ? » riposta Albus

« L'Avada Kedavra » murmura Arthur.

« Une des variations, oui » confirma Dumbledore.

« M. Potter a choisi l'Avada Kedavra et l'a focalisé sur la Magie Noire au lieu d'un individu.

A savoir Voldemort » expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ? Il n'a que quinze ans » s'exclama Arthur hébété.

« C'est un puissant sorcier » répondit Albus.

« Vous ne pouvez pas mettre tout ça sur son compte » protesta Remus, se levant presque par inquiétude.

La main de Sirius sur son épaule pour essayer de le calmer, et l'ironie de cette situation, ne lui échappèrent pas.

« Pourquoi ? Je pense qu'Harry vient une fois pour toute de prouver sa puissance en tant que sorcier » raisonna Albus, et Remus ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment que le Directeur lui tendait un appât.

« Parce qu'il a utilisé la Magie Noire. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps pour que le Ministère le déclare comme le plus puissant sorcier sombre depuis Voldemort » répondit Percy.

Sirius se leva brusquement, faisant basculer la chaise où il était précédemment assis, et se précipita sur Percy.

Il n'y avait aucune pause, aucune hésitation, seulement une action.

« Il a raison Sirius. Harry pourrait finir par être blessé. Comment pouvons-nous le protéger? » demanda Remus, sa main recherchant immédiatement les robes de Sirius et s'y accrochant fermement.

Sirius tourna vers Remus un regard noir, mais ne fit rien pour dégager ses robes.

« Nous dirons au public que c'est moi qui ait lancé l'impardonnable » répondit Albus.

« Ce serait un abus du sortilège Oubliette, Albus » observa Arthur, secouant sa tête sceptiquement.

« Pas physiquement. A travers le sortilège _Portus Animus_ qui liait Severus Snape à Harry » déclara Dumbledore.

« Et Snape à vous » s'étonna Remus. Dumbledore lui lança un regard approbateur.

« Oui, Remus. Et moi envers Severus. C'est étonnant de voir comment le sort a fini par fonctionner. Un peu comme l'effet domino actuellement. La volonté d'Harry a alimenté l'Avada Kedavra; l'énergie qu'il a tiré de Severus lui a permis de la focaliser sur ce qu'il recherchait précisément, et l'énergie que j'ai fourni leur a permis à tous les deux de survivre à la mutation subie par la Magie pour répondre à ces ordres » expliqua Dumbledore, les yeux brillants. Manifestement, il trouvait la situation fascinante.

« L'Avada Kedavra a muté ? » Questionna Sirius.

Remus était soulagé de voir que Sirius prêtait attention à la conversation. Il considéra qu'il s'agissait d'un bon signe. Laissant les robes de Sirius lui échapper, Remus remit délicatement en place la chaise tombée.

« Il faudrait revenir sur quelques théories de la magie. Je peux dire avec certitude que j'ai plus appris en ce qui concerne la magie cette dernière semaine qu'en toutes ces années » confia Dumbledore.

« La magie n'a aucune limite » dit Remus à haute voix, en se rappelant les théories prédominantes qu'il avait étudié à Poudlard. Sirius s'affala sur sa chaise.

« On dirait bien » confirma Dumbledore modestement.

Son calme apparent ne cachait pas la lumière qui s'agitait dans ses yeux.

« Donc le sortilège d'Harry ne pouvait pas _tuer_ la magie noire » spécula Remus, en suivant la logique.

« Alors ça a muté en…quoi? Quelque chose qui dépouille un sorcier de sa magie ? » demanda Bill, intrigué.

« Cela se nourrit de lui-même. J'ai regardé la légère pulsation quand Harry parlait du sort. Voldemort et les Détraqueurs ont été dépouillés de leur Magie Noire qui a été absorbée par Harry, qui l'a relancée pour s'emparer des mangemorts et ensuite des Aurors » répondit Sirius, le regard concentré ailleurs, clairement en train de re visualiser la scène.

Remus réprima un tremblement. Il se rappelait avec une cruelle précision la sensation de la magie recherchant tout ce qui faisait de lui un humain, prononçant son jugement.

« La lycanthropie de Remus » déclara Arthur.

« Précisément. La magie a extrait la Magie Noire de Remus, c'est-à-dire la Lycanthropie, mais le reste de sa magie n'a pas été touché » confirma Dumbledore avec certitude.

« Harry n'a jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser le sortilège contre quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort. »

« Et on dit que la magie est neutre » fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Lui-même était plutôt partial pour cette théorie.

« Ah, mais elle est bien neutre » dit Dumbledore en ce que Remus pourrait avoir juré être un ton professoral.

« Pas si elle savait ce qu'était la magie noire » reprit Bill, se rangeant du coté de Remus.

« Mais le savait-elle ? Qui a jeté le sort ? » invita à réfléchir Albus sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

« Qui a créé les critères de ce que le sort pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire? Quand le sort ne pouvait pas procéder de la manière pour laquelle Harry l'avait originellement lancé, la magie s'est inspirée d'Harry pour définir ce qu'il considérait comme de la Magie Noire. »

« Merlin, un sortilège qui a réussit à muter et trouver une façon de se nourrir de lui-même. Cela aurait pu se répercuter en chaîne éternellement, » s'exclama Arthur, choqué par les répercutions que cela aurait eu.

« Heureusement pour nous qu'Azkaban est isolé à ce point, » confirma Dumbledore.

Ils restèrent tous assis en silence pendant un long moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a arrêté ? » demanda finalement Remus

« Le combustible s'est épuisé, pour ainsi dire. Elle s'est étendue aussi loin que possible, puis a agi en ricochet une fois qu'il n'y avait plus de Magie noire à transformer » répondit Dumbledore.

« Et Harry, alors ? » demanda Sirius affolé.

Les contrecoups magiques de sorts ratés avaient tué pas mal de sorciers et de sorcières.

« Heureusement, Harry était protégé par une grande partie de la déferlante d'énergie » répondit Dumbledore d'un air las.

Personne ne se méprenait sur la personne qui avait agi comme générateur d'énergie.

« Donc vous allez dire que vous avez lancé l'Avada Kedavra par l'intermédiaire d'Harry ? » Bill posa la question.

« Exactement. Pas besoin d'_Oubliettes._ Seulement ceux qui se trouvent ici, ceux en qui je fais implicitement confiance, savent la vérité » promit Albus.

Sirius lança un regard furieux à Percy.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance » déclara-t-il catégoriquement. Remus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

« Sirius Black, tu as ma parole en tant que Ministre de la Magie que mon fils ne fera plus _jamais_ rien qui puisse mettre en danger la vie ou le bien-être d'Harry » jura Arthur solennellement.

L'expression du visage de Percy était neutre, mais ses yeux étaient vraisemblablement humides de larmes non versées.

« Et s'il le met en danger » s'entêta Sirius.

« Il ne pourra pas, dit Bill. S'il y arrive, je lui jetterais moi-même le sort d'Oubliette. »

« J'ai promis à Harry que je le protégerai » annonça Percy, regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux, et ce fût comme s'il avait complètement laissé tomber le masque.

Son visage était crispé par le chagrin et la culpabilité. Ses yeux imploraient pardon, bien qu'il n'osait pas prononcer les mots.

« J'ai juré qu'il ne devait pas prendre le Véritaserum et il l'a pris » dit-il la voix enroué, semblant très jeune tout à coup.

Percy paraissait se recroqueviller sur lui-même, rendant son apparence plus petite qu'il ne l'était vraiment, et ses mains se refermèrent en poings.

Sirius semblait dégoûté.

« Un Serment ? » questionna Dumbledore. Percy opina.

Une légère touche de magie, ce fut la seule indication qu'eut Remus que Dumbledore testait la force du Serment.

Quoiqu'il ressente, c'était assez pour relever les sourcils sur son front. « En effet. »

Sirius était le seul qui ne soit guère convaincu, mais les autres semblaient commencer à le croire. Percy avait donné sa Parole de Sorcier afin de protéger Harry et il avait échoué. Devait-il encore mettre la vie d'Harry en danger, la Magie réclamerait un lourd tribut.

« Donc comment Harry a-t-il été capable de faire de la Magie Noire ? » demanda Arthur, rapportant l'attention vers le sujet de la conversation.

« Il semblerait que les jeteurs de sorts ne soient pas les seuls à être imprégnés de Magie Noire. Leurs victimes le sont également » poursuivit Dumbledore.

Les rêves d'Harry et son lien avec Voldemort se sont révélés des expositions suffisantes. Remus soupira, las._ Suffisantes, bien trop oui._

« Donc, le lien que vous partagez avec Severus…Vous a-t-il lié par mégarde à Harry ? » S'enquit-il.

Sirius hoqueta. Il n'avait pas été conscient des détails du sortilège. Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Je souhaite qu'il en soit autrement. Je ne peux pas atteindre Harry directement. Cependant, j'ai pu parler avec Severus. Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir la conscience d'Harry, il a pu atténuer les effets du Véritaserum et permettre au corps d'Harry de récupérer normalement. Peut être même a-t-il accéléré la guérison. Il n'est plus en danger de mort » dit gentiment Albus en regardant Sirius directement.

« Il va aller mieux ? » demanda Sirius le souffle coupé. Remus savait que c'était trop beau pour ne pas avoir un revers de médaille.

« Seul le temps nous le dira. Mais dans quelques jours, l'état d'Harry sera assez stable pour que ses amis puissent lui rendre visite » confia Albus, la courbe d'un sourire apparaissant légèrement sur son visage de façon encourageante.

« A présent, ce serait le bon moment pour que tu viennes avec moi au Ministère pour blanchir ton nom une bonne fois pour toutes, Sirius » reprit Arthur.

Sirius se figea et cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois à la manière d'un hibou.

« Ils ont trouvé le cadavre de Peter. Arthur veut que tu témoignes sous Véritaserum. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour valider ta décharge de responsabilité » murmura silencieusement Remus à l'oreille de Sirius.

« C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance Arthur… » commença Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur leva sa main.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Tu seras accompagné par Bill, Charlie, Fol-Œil, Minerva, Filius et moi-même. J'ai aussi créé un Portoloin pour toi, dit Arthur en tendant à Sirius une Chocogrenouille.

Pendant un moment, Sirius regarda la grenouille de travers.

« Quelle merde » déclara-t-il.

En espérant que non, répondit Arthur, comprenant que Sirius ne parlait pas vraiment de la fonte du bonbon.

« Je ne le laisserai pas seul » décida Sirius.

« Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'avoir ton nom innocenté avant qu'il se réveille ? Réfléchis, il sera terriblement inquiet lorsque tu seras parti donner ton témoignage » argumenta Remus.

Sirius ravala sa salive, ses yeux se posant sur Dumbledore puis sur Arthur avant de revenir à Remus.

Il avait joué la meilleure carte pour faire vaciller la détermination de Sirius.

« Il ne va pas se réveiller de si tôt, n'est-ce pas ? » Arthur consulta Pomfresh.

Elle secoua fermement la tête.

« Non, certainement pas. Je n'aime pas devoir vous le rappeler, mais il n'y a aucune garantie que M. Potter se réveille » finit-elle par dire avec regrets.

C'était comme si elle venait de jeter un froid dans la salle.

« Bien alors » reprit Sirius, la voix saccadée. « Peut être que ça le motivera. »

Sirius se leva résolument. Remus allait faire de même, mais Sirius posa une main sur son bras.

« Non Remus. Tu n'es pas en condition de te déplacer où que ce soit. » Remus lutta pour rester calme.

« Je me sentirais mieux si j'étais là » répondit-il, frustré que sa voix tremble.

_C'est ma santé. Je décide._

Comment pouvait-il expliquer la soudaine vague de panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui à la pensée que le témoignage de Sirius puisse mal tourner ?

« Je préfèrerais que tu viennes aussi. Mais tout se passera bien pour moi. Et même s'il arrive quelque chose…

… Peut être qu'ils me jetteront dans la même cellule que Fudge » continua Sirius d'une joie presque démente, son visage défiguré en un rictus.

Remus trembla.

« Ok. Je suis sûr que tu peux te débrouiller seul. En plus, tu as de nouveau ta baguette avec toi. Juste, fais gaffe, et ne fais rien de stupide. » articula Remus en mettant bien l'accent sur les mots, forçant son ton à rester léger, bien qu'il avait failli éclater de rire en voyant les expressions de chaque Weasley.

Il y avait une bonne raison pour que les gens soient effrayés de Sirius. Elle était toujours valable.

« Je serai sage, maman. Juré » répondit Sirius d'un air tout aussi léger, et aussi simplement que cela, le moment d'angoisse était passé.

Alors qu'il avait été considéré comme étant volatile auparavant, l'ancien bagnard donnait au mot une toute nouvelle définition.

Sirius marcha vers les panneaux-écran, s'arrêtant près du lit d'Harry pour murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille avant de se redresser pour partir.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il calmement avec dignité.

Arthur acquiesça et se leva.

« Avons-nous fini notre conversation ? » demanda poliment le Ministre de la Magie à Albus. Dumbledore opina et fit un petit mouvement de main pour les chasser de la pièce.

« Ton Public t'attends » répondit-il ironiquement. Arthur grimaça.

Percy s'échappa de l'autre coté de la porte, faisant attention à laisser son père entre Sirius et lui-même. Remus convînt que c'était une bonne idée.

« Directeur » salua poliment Bill et il se leva également.

« Remus » il fit un signe de la tête à Remus.

« Bonne chance » dit Remus, peu enthousiaste à laisser Sirius partir.

« Oui…ce serait plutôt autre chose, non ? » Répondit Sirius, son ton possédait un tel degré d'ironie que Remus en resta abasourdi, ne pouvant rien répliquer tandis qu'il voyait son ami laisser le quartier de l'hôpital pour essayer de retrouver la liberté qu'il avait perdue depuis de nombreuses années.

Remus se retrouva la gorge serrée, terrifié pour Sirius, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre émotion à l'annonce de la mort de Peter.

**À suivre**


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **Essaidel

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **39 ; **Traduction : FINI**

**0o0**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici enfin al suite de cette histoire.

Un conseil, si j'étais vous, je relirai la fic en entier (c'est ce que j'ai fait, ce qui m'a fait redécouvrir la fic et a nouveau retomber amoureuse d'elle-Onarluca-)

À la semaine prochaine pour la suite

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 39**

...

...

* *... anis, antiscorbutique codder, bismuth, ambre gris, poumon Sien Hiang, œufs d'Halcyon, zedocary, moins de galangale... Potter ?

...

...

* * ... Savina rouge, œil de Caladrius, rue, Yarrow, racine de valériane, mauvaise herbe de Jimson, échelles de bunyip, larmes de Squonk, graines d'ortie... Potter. Vous êtes en train d'écouter. Je peux le sentir. Intriguant. Pouvez-vous entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Ils vous parlent. C'est seulement de la politesse d'écouter... *

...

...

« ... son livre ! Pourquoi entendre lire ses devoirs le ferait vouloir se réveiller ?... »

...

...

« ... mieux. Sa couleur s'améliore. Ses couvertures sont-elles enchantées ? Regarde-le. Je pense qu'il a froid. »

« Bien sûr, elles sont ensorcelées. Il va bien. Madame Pomfresh en prend bien soin... »

...

...

* * ... pétales de collyflower. Ah. Bienvenue. Ils vous parlent. En fait, c'est plus un incessant babillage. Voulez-vous leur dire... * *

« ... m'entends. Il n'est pas conscient, mais il commence à avoir conscience. »

« Je pense que c'est le moment que vous commenciez à donner à votre corps la chance de guérir, Severus. »

« Si je comprend l'idée, il est loin d'avoir récupérer. »

« Je sais. Peut-être que si vous passez la nuit ici, mais prenez vos journées de libres pour rattraper le projet du programme pour cette année. »

« Je l'ai déjà.»

« Vous avez ? »

« Ça a été un peu ennuyeux, Albus. »

« Ah. Quelque chose dont Harry aspirait depuis un bon moment... »

...

...

« ... Shhh ! Vous allez le réveiller ! »

« Je suis Shh ! Harry ? C'est moi. Nous t'apportions certaines choses que nous pensions que tu aimerais. »

« Et nous avons tourmenté Percy pour toi. »

« Fred ! Papa vous a dit d'arrêter. »

« Oublies ça. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi folle à cause de lui que je le suis. Tu es celle qu'il... »

...

...

« ... un père. Tu es tellement comme lui à bien des égards. Pourquoi devez-vous être sacrément noble ? Tu... »

...

...

« ... écouté, Harry. Snape nous a dit que tu peux nous entendre parfois. Tu as intérêt à te réveiller. Sirius est de retour. Ça a prit plus longtemps que ce que papa pensait, mais... »

...

...

« ... nous manquais. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu sembles mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Non pas que c'est beaucoup dire. Super, donnes-lui un complexe... Tu sembles mieux. Vraiment. Surtout par rapport à... »

...

...

« ... dormi trop longtemps. Il est temps de se réveiller. Tu guéris remarquablement bien, mais tu guériras mieux quand tu pourras nous parler et nous dire comment tu te sens. As-tu faim ? Penses comment une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud serait... »

...

...

« ... vois la marque a disparu. Il n'y a pas de signe d'elle. »

« Mais les autres ont encore la leur, mais presque évanouie. Que penses-tu qu'il soit arrivé à la tienne ? »

« Je pense que le sort de Potter m'a frappé également. Nous avons la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas utilisé comme conduit. »

« C'est une honte que les cicatrices que tu as faites soient si profondes. Personne ne saura jamais que tu les portais. »

« Ce serait manquer entièrement le but. »

...

...

« ... te promet que tu n'auras jamais à y retourner, et je tiendrai parole. Tu as une maison maintenant, Harry. Eh bien, pas encore techniquement, mais dés que tu te réveilles je trouverais... »

...

...

Il dérivait dans une profonde mer. Il faisait chaud et calme. Ses membres étaient légers. Rien de blessant. Il était ici depuis très longtemps. Il pouvait le sentir. Parfois et pendant un certain temps le bruit traversait sa dérive. _Des mots._ Des mots ? Quels mots ? Les mots de qui ? Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Mais c'était bien, ce bruit. Apaisant. Les vibrations passaient à travers sa tête e se répétaient agréablement. Le silence était beau. Il n'avait pas entendu des mots avant. Il avait entendu des cris. Il se retirait en lui-même. Le silence était mieux. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'entendre plus de cris...

...

...

Il était au chaud. Confortable. Il flottait, montant et descendant paresseusement sur le sombre océan. Il se sentait bien. Mieux. Beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une longue période. Le faible bourdonnement remplissait ses oreilles, mais c'était bien. Comme le son du doux clapotis des vagues sur une plage de sable. Il avait été ici avant... Entendre ces vagues. Non. Le seul océan qu'il n'avait jamais vu avait été sur le chemin de... Il se retira, ne se souciant pas de comme plaisant était le son du bourdonnement. Il n'avait pas sa place ici...

...

...

Des voix. Il entendait des voix et elles sonnaient bien. Protectrices. Gentilles. Pas du tout comme les Dursley. Mais elles voulaient aussi qu'il se réveille._ Pour faire des corvées ?_ Il ne pensait pas. Il était trop tôt pour les corvées. Le lit était bien. C'était bizarre. Le matelas de Privet Drive était bosselé et dur. _Okay_. C'était bien. Il n'était pas à Privet Drive alors. C'était confortable ici, et les voix étaient trop gentilles pour le blesser. Il les laissait le bercer jusqu'au sommeil. Elles ne sonnaient pas comme si ça les gênaient si il dormait encore un peu, et il était si fatigué...

...

...

Il était comme une bulle, remontant à la surface. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de le combattre plus. C'était comme s'il volait. C'était comme être libre. Il le laissa le porter plus haut, et s'il utilisait son imagination, il pouvait même sentir le vent fouetter ses cheveux comme il tombait à l'envers de toute la hauteur.

...

...

L'obscurité se grisait et il ferma les yeux contre la lumière au-delà de ses paupières. Sont-elles ouvertes ? _Trop lumineux_. Les voix bourdonnaient et dansaient autour de lui. Étaient-elles aussi des bulles ? Elles semblaient familières. S'il essayait vraiment dur peut-être pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Mais peut-être qu'il remettrait ça à plus tard. Il était toujours aussi endormi. Il aurait dû dormir jusqu'à la fin. Il dérivait, tout prés de la surface. La lumière scintillait, réfractée et réfléchie autour de lui, mais ça ne lui faisait plus mal aux yeux. Les voix le survolaient et l'entouraient. Elles semblaient familières.

...

...

Il avait toujours semblé que le son était la première chose à le faire revenir à lui. _Toujours ?_ Les conversations dérivaient au-delà de son lit mais il ne se souciait pas du bruit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait reconnu les voix, mais il le fit. Elles voulaient le faire sourire. À la place son doigt se contracta nerveusement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait en vue, mais il ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça.

« Son doigt a bougé ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Sa main. J'avais sa main dans la mienne, et je pourrais jurer qu'elle a bougé ! »

« En es-tu sur ? Harry ? Harry, peux-tu m'entendre ? Viens-tu juste de bouger ta main ? »

Qui qu'ils soient, ils étaient insistant. Harry laissa les mots faire écho dans sa tête, sans vraiment traiter leur sens, juste le ton. Elles sonnaient terriblement angoissées.

« Harry ? Réveilles-toi. Tu es à Poudlard. Tu es en sécurité. Fudge est... »

« Ne lui dis pas ça ! »

« Quoi ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

« Sirius, je te jure je te maudirais... »

_Sirius_. Harry laissa le nom rouler autour un petit moment. Il semblait familier. Bien. Il aimait ce nom. Il pensa qu'il allait essayer de le dire lui-même et de voir comment il sonnait. À la place, sa main se secoua. Assez proche.

« Tu as vu ça. »

« Merlin. Harry, tu le fais. Tu te réveilles. Pompom ! »

« Remus, vas la chercher ! »

« Harry tu es génial. Je serais bientôt de retour. »

« Ouvres les yeux, Harry. Peux-tu faire ça ? J'ai oublié de quelle couleur ils sont, tu vois, alors tu me ferais la plus grande des faveurs. » dit la voix, et Harry réalisa que bien que la voix semblait heureuse, elle sonnait aussi comme si elle pleurait aussi. Harry essaya de se concentrer. S'il essayait de faire bouger sa main, ouvrirait-il les yeux ? Les choses semblaient marcher en arrière. Il avala._ Proche_.

« Ça y est, Harry. As-tu soif ? Je suis sur que tu l'es. Tu n'as rien eu à part des potions pendant des semaines. Ça doit être dégoutant. J'ai de l'eau glacé ici. Viens. Ouvres les yeux, Harry. Réveilles-toi. »

Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ça ne marchait pas. Au lieu de cela, il sentit sa main se lever et se serrer fort. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait voulu la soulever, mais on ne savait jamais.

« Serres ma main, Harry. Continue. Tu es génial. » Disait intensément la voix, et un visage surgit devant ses propres yeux. Un homme sauvage avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus flamboyants.

« Sirius » tenta de grincer Harry. Il cracha un peu à la place.

« Harry ! C'est ça. Merlin, tu le fais. Je t'aime, Harry. Dieu, tu m'as manqué » dit Sirius, et Harry sentit le monde allait sens dessus dessous pour de vrai comme Sirius le ramassait dans ses bras et l'étreignait fort. Harry essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais ne réussit pas bien ; clignant quelques fois avant de décider que fermer était mieux._ Trop brillant_. Il reconnaissait cet endroit.

« Posez-le ! Sirius, laissez-moi l'examiner ! » Dit sévèrement une voix de femme, mais elle semblait à bout de souffle, comme si elle avait couru. Le monde de Harry se stabilisa une fois de plus comme il fut replacé sur le lit. Il avala de nouveau, en se demandant où était cette eau qu'on lui avait promise.

C'était silencieux, sauf les bruits de pas de courant autour de lui. Harry fut soulagé que ce se soit calmé. Une voix était suffisante.

« Il est éveillé. Il n'est pas encore trop là, et il est très faible mais il est éveiller. Bien joué, Mr Potter. Nous avons été très inquiets pour vous » dit vivement la voix de femme, et il eut brusquement le sentiment de lèvres embrassant son front.

« Je suis sure que tu as sommeil, Harry. Reposes-toi. Nous serons là quand tu te réveilleras » promit la voix de femme -_Madame Pomfresh_- et Harry laissa les protestations indignées de Sirius dérivaient au loin dans une pacifique berceuse. Il *était* endormi, après tout. Il serra une fois de plus la main qu'il savait maintenant être celle de Sirius, le rassurant, et soupira.

...

...

...

...

Blanc partout. Harry gémit comme il clignota des yeux humides plusieurs fois. Qu'avait-il cette fois ? Il pouvait à peine se rappeler du Quidditch, alors ça ne pouvait être ça.

« Harry ? » Une pâle goutte de figure apparut dans son champ de vision limité. Harry essaya de chercher ses lunettes, mais constata qu'il pouvait à peine lever le bras. La goutte sourit de façon éblouissante, semblant jeune et joyeux.

« Tu cherches ça ? » demanda la voix de Sirius et procéda à l'essaie de placer les lunettes de Harry sur son visage. Il n'avait pas tout à fait réussi, mais ce n'était pas comme si Harry allait les faire tomber de sitôt. Pas quand il ne pouvait se déplacer correctement.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda la voix de Remus à coté de lui. Harry roula péniblement la tête, clignant des yeux. Son ancien professeur paraissait épuisé mais honteusement joyeux aussi. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, et réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il n'avait pas froid, alors pourquoi son corps tremblait-il ? Il ouvrit ses yeux et fronça les sourcils, regardant Sirius.

« Peux pas m'arrêter... de trembler » croassa Harry. Cela avait pris presque toute son énergie à dire trois mots. Quoi qu'il ait fait à lui-même, ce devait être mauvais. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une main chaleureuse sur son front, poussant ses cheveux hors de son visage.

« C'est bon, Harry. Tu es beaucoup mieux que tu ne l'étais. Madame Pomfresh pense que tu as de bonne chance de faire un possible rétablissement complet. Ça prendra juste un certain temps... » Dit la voix chaude de Sirius. Harry essaya de laisser les mots rassurant de son parrain le réconforter, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait se remémorer. Quelque chose d'important. Il bailla, clignant des yeux une fois de plus, avant de s'installer dans les coussins. Si c'était vraiment important, il finirait par se rappeler éventuellement.

...

...

...

...

« Fantôme ? Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? » Le son d'une petite voix envahit ses rêves. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se trouva à jeter un coup d'œil à un visage familier. _Anne_, son esprit se raffermissait. _Anne_... Harry souffla comme des souvenirs de *comment* il connaissait cette petite fille le submergés. Il n'avait pas été blessé au Quidditch, ou encore à Poudlard. Il dût mordre sa lèvres pour garder silencieux le gémissement comme les semaines du temps qu'il avait essayé d'oublier lui revenait en cascade. _Je ne veux pas me rappeler. S'il vous plait ne me faites pas me souvenir..._

Harry fut un peu bousculé comme Anne sauta sur le lit et s'installa à côté de lui, nez à nez. Il essaya de cligner des yeux pour repousser les larmes, mais cela ne marcha pas.

« Pleurez-vous, Fantôme ? » demanda-t-elle. _Non_, voulait-il dire, mais c'était un mensonge. Il acquiesça, la poitrine se souleva avec les sanglots qui refusaient de sortir.

« Est-ce que vous ne vous sentez pas mieux ? » demanda-t-elle. Eh bien, c'était certainement vrai. Il acquiesça de nouveau.

« J'ai mis sur écoute ma tante pour toujours pour me laisser vous voir. Je voulais que vous soyez le premier à entendre ce que je veux être quand je serai grande. » Dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Harry se sentit encore ridicule pour les larmes coulant encore sur son visage, irrité par son propre manque de contrôle. Il força ses lèvres en un sourire tremblant.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je veux être un Auror ! » annonça-t-elle joyeusement. Harry hésita, mais heureusement il était déjà secouer, alors Anne ne remarqua rien.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pour que la prochaine fois, je puisse te sauver » dit-elle solennellement, et brusquement embrassa son nez. Elle chercha et prit sa main dans les deux siennes. Elle était tellement petite que ses deux mains arrivaient à peine à faire le tour de sa main à lui. Si jeune. Elle avait perdu ses parents si tôt...

« Ils disent que vous êtes ici à cause de mauvais rêves » affirma-t-elle avec autorité. Harry haussa ses sourcils. Oui, c'était une juste analogie. Elle acquiesça, comme si elle avait attendu pour entendre *sa* version de l'histoire, puis brusquement sauta hors du lit.

Elle détala hors de vue pour une seconde, et revint bondissant. Elle sauta sur le lit, les cheveux bruns volant partout, et revint en rampant s'asseoir à coté de lui. La soudaine bousculade le fit avoir mal au cœur, mais il resta vraiment encore et heureusement le moment passa.

« J'ai apporté Herbert pour vous » dit-elle, et procéda à placer un assez grand lézard sur la poitrine de Harry. Les griffes du reptile s'enroulèrent fortement autour de son pyjama, et Harry se retrouva face à face avec la créature.

« Ton animal de compagnie ? » grinça Harry. Il était frustré d'avoir à parler avec des raccourcis afin de communiquer tout simplement. Anne acquiesça.

« Il a l'air effrayant mais il ne l'est pas. Vous voyez, c'est un caméléon. Il change de couleur. Vous avez du le voir sur la robe de votre grand-père ! » Dit-elle avec excitation. _Grand-père ?_

« J'ai rencontré votre famille. Ils sont vraiment bien » bavardait-elle._ Ma famille ?_ « Ils disent que vos rêves vous blessent, mais je me sens mal, parce que vous avez rêvé de moi » ses yeux se remplirent de larmes comme elle disait ça. Harry secoua la tête. _S'il te plait ne pleure pas._

« Non » protesta-t-il et il tenta de toucher sa main à elle. Il échoua, mais Anne sembla comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire. Elle saisit étroitement ses doigts, et Harry réalisa qu'elle était ridiculement chaude. Ou était-il glacé ? « Tu étais un beau rêve » dit-il intensément, et sur que son souvenir était petit mais authentique. Elle sourit, heureuse, clairement soulagée.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore fini l'école, donc je ne peux pas voir en vous clairement, mais Herbert peut. Il a besoin de beaucoup de soleil, d'air frais et d'insectes. Voyez comme ses yeux bougent. C'est net, n'est-ce pas ? » Anne parlait avec passion. Les yeux du caméléon se tournaient pour regarder Anne, même si son corps était encore face à Harry. C'était, en fait, plutôt déroutant.

« Vous voyez ? Vous avez besoin de beaucoup de soleil et d'air frais, aussi. Mais pas d'insectes. Vous êtes trop maigre, donc vous devriez manger *beaucoup* trop d'insectes. Mais, chaque fois, que vous nourrirez Herbert, vous devrez manger aussi, OK ? Il aime regarder les choses, et il écoute très bien. Je pense qu'il vous aime ! » Annonça-t-elle. Harry s'était senti bouleversé au moment où il avait regardé le caméléon sur sa poitrine.

« Anne ? Es-tu là ? » Appela de la porte une voix de femme qu'il ne reconnu pas. Anne se plaqua près de Harry comme pour essayer de ne pas être remarquée.

« Je pense que Mr Potter a besoin de repos, Anne » gronda gentiment Madame Pomfresh de l'autre coté de la chambre.

« Mais il s'est réveillé et j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler ! » protesta Anne, sa lèvre inférieure saillant tant que Harry sut que ce devait être faux.

« C'était très gentil à toi de venir le voir, mais Harry est toujours très malade » dit Madame Pomfresh, comme elle commençait à agiter sa baguette vers Harry, probablement pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales. Anne soupira théâtralement et fut nez à nez de nouveau avec Harry. Elle lui donnait un sérieux cas de vertige.

« Herbert chassera les mauvais rêves. Et il se moque d'être câliné » dit-elle sérieusement. _Pauvre Herbert_. Harry se promit silencieusement de ne pas câliner la pauvre bête. Un œil se tourna vers lui et il sentit une urgente envie de glousser.

« Tu es sure ? » demanda Harry. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Anne laisse son animal.

« Ma tante n'aime pas Herbert. Elle m'a promis un chaton » admit-elle et elle commença à sortir du lit.

« Dommage pour elle » dit Harry solennellement. Anne sourit.

« Oui, je pense aussi ! J'essayerai de revenir plus tard, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'un bref moment d'insécurité comme elle attendait sa réponse.

« J'aimerais ça » dit Harry. Une phrase entière. _En progrès_.

« Au revoir Fantôme ! » lança-t-elle et rapide comme l'éclair, elle fut à la porte. Harry était épuisé juste à la regarder. Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement et l'étrange lézard sur son torse sembla s'installer. Il rêva de petites filles dynamiques le sauvant d'immeubles en flamme et de caméléons plongeant comme des cygnes dans des cuves de chocolat chaud. Ça avait été le plus beau rêve qu'il avait eu depuis des années.

...

...

...

« Tu as une grosseur sur le torse » envahi ses rêves la voix sèche de Sirius. Ça allait, cependant. Les choses avaient commencé à mal tourné. Une fosse béante s'était ouverte à ses pieds et il ne pouvait pas en voir le fond. Partout où il essayait d'aller, ça apparaissait.

« C'est Herbert » dit Harry. Il voulait plaisanter, le taquiner mais deux mots fut tout ce qu'il eut la force de dire pour le moment.

« Herbert est fermement attaché à ta chemise de nuit » observa Sirius. Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit péniblement à son parrain. Sirius s'efforçait d'ôter le dit lézard, mais il ne bougeait pas de la prise mortelle qu'il avait sur les boutons de Harry. « La tante de Anne t'a laissé *suffisamment* d'équipement pour rendre Herbert heureux. »

Pas tant de monde appréciait un animal qui pouvait regarder dans deux directions différentes en même temps, voulut dire Harry. « Dommage pour elle » résuma-t-il le souffle court à la place.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Sirius, abandonnant finalement et permettant à Herbert de rester où il était. Sirius s'installa près de Harry sur le lit et le fixant intensément dans les yeux. « Es-tu confortablement installé ? » demanda-t-il. Harry essaya d'hausser les épaules.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Harry. Il ne restait jamais réveiller assez longtemps pour poser toutes les questions pertinentes.

« Tu as été inconscient deux semaines et demi. Tu dérives depuis quatre jours maintenant. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui est ton meilleur jour » commenta-t-il.

« Voldemort ? » questionna Harry.

« Il semble que ton sort l'a eu, Harry » dit Sirius, puis hésita quelques secondes. Si ce n'était le fait que Harry la cherchait, le peu de mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle montrait, aussi inévitable que le changement de saison, il l'aurait entièrement raté. Au lieu de ça, Harry sentit l'appréhension montée dans sa gorge. La phrase de Sirius n'était pas tout à fait finie. _Non, non, non..._

« Mais ? » étouffa Harry.

« Harry, Dumbledore n'est pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment *mort* » dit à regret Sirius, plaçant sa main sur le front de Harry comme si il essayait d'apaiser les lignes de tension rigide et se pencha en avant anxieusement.

« Non » protesta Harry, sa voix se brisant. C'était le but du sort Tueur. Il pensait avoir terminé. Il pensait que c'était fini. Il n'avait jamais espéré survivre de toute façon. _Il va revenir. Il l'a déjà fait_. Harry ne voulait désespérément pas avoir à refaire ça et sentit des tremblements le prendre comme une écrasante vague de désespoir le submergeait. _S'il vous plait. Ne me faites pas revivre ça. Je ne peux pas. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?_

« Harry ? Harry ! Harry, écoutes-moi ! » Cria presque Sirius et tira Harry pour qu'il soit juste à quelques centimètres du visage de Sirius. Le corps de Harry semblait sur le point de se disloquer et il ne pouvait empêcher les sanglots désespérés qui l'étouffaient violemment. _J'avais fini_.

« Harry, écoutes-moi ! Tu as détruit l'emprise de Voldemort sur ce monde. Juste parce que nous ne sommes pas *sûr* qu'il soit mort ne signifie pas qu'il reviendra » dit Sirius farouchement, sa poigne douloureuse comme il essayait de briser l'augmentation d'hystérie de Harry. Sirius *semblait* croire ce qu'il... Harry essaya de prendre de grandes inspirations mais échoua. A la place, il soupira de frustration, tremblant tant qu'il pouvait à peine se concentrer sur le visage de Sirius.

« Chut... Tu l'as fait, Harry. Chut... C'est bon. Allez. Calmes-toi » dit Sirius et attira Harry dans une étreinte et le berça, murmurant des mots rassurants dans ses cheveux. Il frotta le dos de Harry calmement comme il attendait que Harry se calme. Une partie ralentie du cerveau de Harry réalisa que Herbert était en effet câlin.

Le chaume**(1)** de Sirius crissa à l'oreille de Harry comme il le serrait plus, et les bras de Harry s'enroulèrent faiblement aussi autour de Sirius. Son parrain sentait toujours la menthe poivrée et l'aftershave, et était toujours trop osseux contre la joue de Harry.

Néanmoins, la respiration de Harry commença à être plus facile comme une sorte d'épuisement engourdissant s'insinuait. Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir regardé Ron se tortillait quand Mrs Weasley lui faisait des histoires, et *savait* juste qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ces choses-là.

« Je comprend, Harry ? C'est bon. J'ai saisi. Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu es sauf. C'est bon. Continues à respirer » murmura Sirius contre les cheveux de Harry, son propre souffle chaud et sentant le jus de citrouille.

Il fallut un moment aux tremblements pour se calmer, et entre temps, il dérivait vers le sommeil. Harry laissa tomber ses bras mollement des épaules de Sirius et soupira comme son parrain continuait à lui frotter le dos, en parlant calmement.

Il rêva d'un homme lançant un bébé très haut en l'air, puis le rattrapant et le berçant à en avoir le vertige.

« Veux-tu apprendre comment voler ? » demanda la voix, n'attendant pas véritablement de réponse.

« Oui » répondit Harry, et Sirius acquiesça.

« C'est facile. Tu fermes juste les yeux et tu sautes. »

...

...

...

« Remus, il se réveille ! »

« Vraiment ! »

« Bien sûr. Je suis l'expert. Mets-toi là » ordonna Sirius. Harry ouvra un œil. Bien qu'il adorait avoir son parrain là, ses rêves commençaient à prendre des virages plus sombres à présent et il fallait plus de temps à Harry pour se reprendre quand il se réveillait. Un peu d'intimité aurait été apprécié.

« Je viens, je viens » murmura Remus, ne semblant pas presser du tout.

Harry s'étira et bailla largement. Cherchant automatiquement ses lunettes, il fut choqué de voir Sirius habillé d'une bonne robe noire, neuve à l'évidence. Les cheveux de son parrain étaient tirés en arrière avec un ruban noir, et Harry pensa qu'il avait plutôt l'air d'un pirate comme il l'imaginait. Sirius était debout à coté de lui avec les deux mains derrière le dos, souriant de toutes ses dents. Définitivement un pirate.

« Oui ? » demanda Harry avec un faible sourire après avoir baillé. C'était un coté de Sirius qu'il ne voyait presque pas.

« Choisis une main » demanda Sirius comme Remus venait se mettre à coté de lui. Harry aimait ce jeu même si il y avait joué qu'une fois avec Ron. Il fronça les sourcils. Le visage de Remus, comme toujours, était indéchiffrable.

« La gauche » décida Harry. Sirius rayonna.

« Bon choix ! Excellent choix ! » Prononça-t-il théâtralement et produit un rouleau de derrière son dos. Harry le prit automatiquement pour le lire.

« Pas besoin, mon cher ami. Permets-moi » dit Sirius théâtralement, et s'éclaircit la gorge comme si il allait faire une proclamation.

« Décision du huitième jour de la Période d'Arthur Weasley comme Ministre de la magie, le Ministère a constaté que les droits lors du procès de Sirius Black avait été violé et reconnaissant que des témoignages visuels additionnels et l'apparition récente du corps de Peter Pettigrow sur les rives d'Azkaban montrent que le témoignage de Sirius Black sous Véritaserum aurait prouvé son innocence. » Des larmes d'ébahissement envahirent les yeux de Harry qu'il luttait en clignant des yeux pour réprimer mais échoua.

« Dis-moi que tu ne plaisantes pas » croassa Harry le souffle court dans le soudain silence. Il découvrit qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Sirius continua.

« Le comité et les enquêtes privées ont constaté : de nombreux témoins prêts à signer des témoignages sous serments de l'innocence de Black ; plusieurs témoins qui, depuis, se sont rétractés sur leurs témoignages condamnant Black... - Je te raconterais plus tard, Harry. Un couple de Moldus *a* vu un rat s'enfuir -..., des témoins qui ont, depuis, identifié le véritable assassin, et la divulgation de la preuve pour le motif du meurtre. »

Harry était trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose qu'écouter.

« Cette preuve réfute clairement que Black est le meurtrier de James et Lily Potter. Section §1495 & § 2513 des Condamnations Injustes et Loi d'Emprisonnement a été promulgué afin de donner réparation à Sirius Black qui a été reconnu par des preuves claires et convaincantes qu'il avait été injustement condamné et emprisonné (Section §8-b E13). »

« Tu es... » Commença à demander Harry. Remus leva ses mains pour laisser Sirius finir.

« Dans l'intérêt de cette audience, un résumé de la loi stipule, en partie pertinente, que le demandeur est admissible à demander réparation en vertu de cette loi et à ce titre, nous dit de renoncer immédiatement à détenir les biens immobiliers des Black et tous les autres actifs, avec la promesse à Sirius Black d'être remboursé d'un montant non encore... » Les yeux de Sirius dansèrent comme il se permit de faire trainer la phrase.

« Tu es libre ? » murmura Harry, de peur que le dire à voix haute ne le rende pas vrai.

« Et je suis super riche » acquiesça Sirius.

« Oh, il ne l'est pas encore. Lis la dernière partie, Sirius » exhorta Remus. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge, sa voix soudain plus aussi sûre qu'elle l'était avant.

« La façon dont la question a été traité lors de l'arrestation et de l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black est extrêmement préoccupante. L'absence de procès fut une grave erreur de justice qui restera toujours pour le Ministère profondément regrettable. »

Personne ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Harry tendit la main et Sirius y plaça révérencieusement le parchemin du Ministère.

Harry regarda son parrain et dit gentiment, « Tu es libre. »

« Je suis libre » acquiesça Sirius.

Le cœur d'Harry battait follement dans sa poitrine comme il essayait de croire les mots qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Des larmes perdues rendaient difficiles pour Harry de se concentrer sur tous les détails du visage de Sirius. Il voulait geler ce moment dans le temps, le préserver avec soin, le ressortir quand les rêves devenaient trop mauvais ou quand il était frustré d'être un in valide. Ça valait la peine. Sirius vaudrait toujours la peine.

Quand Harry fut enfin capable d'empêcher sa voix de se briser, il demanda, tremblant, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'autre main ? » Sirius ria, le son se réverbérant fortement dans l'infirmerie.

« Oh, ça ! Juste un papier disant que j'ai obtenu le plein droit de garde pour toi jusqu'à ta majorité » dit Sirius légèrement, en agitant un parchemin qu'il avait tenu derrière son dos, caché.

Harry lui jeta le rouleau de frustration comme il commençait à rire et à pleure simultanément. Sirius s'assis sur le lit et attira Harry prés de lui. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'Harry poisse la robe de Sirius, mais il s'en moquait. Son parrain était libre, et il était finalement à la maison.

...

...

...

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir en parler » dit la voix de Sirius directement à l'oreille de Harry. Sirius avait son menton reposant sur ses mains et son avant-bras à plat sur le lit, le mettant les yeux dans les yeux avec Harry.

« Non » dit Harry, obstiné. Donc Sirius avait remarqué ses cauchemars. Il aurait préférer ne pas penser du tout à ses rêves.

« OK » répondit Sirius. Harry fronça les sourcils vers son parrain, suspicieusement. Sirius leva les mains d'un air innocent. « Quoi ? »

« Trop facile » répondit Harry.

« J'ai dit que ça irait. Tu auras juste **deux** colocataires à la place d'un » expliqua Sirius.

« Deux ? » demanda Harry.

« Sniffles et Herbert » dit-il. Harry secoua la tête.

« Pompom dit qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où tu commences l'alimentation solide » dit Sirius, changeant de sujet et fumant de manière efficace la discussion.

Harry était tiraillé entre son désir de réconfort quand il se réveillait prés à hurler, et le besoin de conserver au moins un semblant de dignité. Il détestait être alternativement prêt à rire ou à pleurer presque en même temps, et sa fatigue perpétuelle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Puis-je choisir quoi manger ? » demanda Harry. Sirius acquiesça.

« Dans les limites du raisonnable, cependant. »

« Vais-je aller mieux ? » demanda Harry. L'expression de Sirius s'assombrit, mais en considérant que son visage n'était pas devenu complètement pâle, Harry sentit que c'était bon signe. Il dérivait si souvent encore, et le temps que la conversation polie eut la chance de tourner en quelque chose de plus profond, il s'endormait. Ça le rendait anxieux comme les jours passaient et que l'année de Poudlard progressée.

« Tu l'es déjà. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? » Demanda Sirius. Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu restes éveillé plus longtemps, et le tremblement a pas mal diminué. Madame Pomfresh est impressionné, et alors qu'elle espérait que ton rétablissement accélère un peu, tu es encore remarquablement bien » dit Sirius sincèrement.

« Que vais-je faire au sujet de Poudlard ? » demanda Harry.

« Ça prendra encore un bon moment avant que tu réintègre de Poudlard »dit la voix de Dumbledore à regret comme il entrait dans la chambre. Sirius sursauta, surpris. Harry essaya de comprendre pourquoi il avait senti la présence du Directeur avant son arrivée.

« Serais-je laissé derrière ? » demanda Harry, surpris du timing du Directeur, comme toujours. Que faisait-il, surveiller dans les coins et espionner les conversations attendant *juste* le bon moment pour intervenir ? Harry avait depuis longtemps arrêté de croire aux coïncidences.

« Tu ne vas pas rester ici à Poudlard très longtemps » répondit Dumbledore. Harry ferma les yeux faiblement. Il savait que le prix pour l'incapacité de Voldemort n'avait pas encore été complètement payé. Ça ne le sera jamais. *Il* ne serait jamais libre.

« Tu resteras avec nous » appela la voix de Remus depuis la porte. Harry se dévissa le cou pour voir son ancien professeur. Remus avait disparu depuis quelques jours, et Sirius avait refusé de répondre aux questions de Harry comme où il était, disant juste qu'il allait bien.

« Remus, ici, était à la chasse à la maison » dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. « Je suppose que tu as découvert quelque chose d'approprié pour le héros du monde Sorcier ? » Harry grinça au titre.

« Et proche *et* correctement protégé. La presse commence à être créative » dit Remus sèchement.

« Et Poudlard ? » insista Harry. Il ne pouvait empêcher sa peur d'augmenter à la perte de Ron et d'Hermione simplement parce qu'il n'était plus dans la même classe ou plus de chose en commun avec eux. Ils continueraient et l'oublieraient, son esprit gardant des promesses.

Il arrêta d'essayer d'expliquer à ses amis qu'il s'en moquait, ils l'emmenaient dans leurs conversations. Il détestait la façon bizarre qu'ils avaient comme ils essayaient à maintes reprises de l'exclure de leurs paroles. Il préférait les écouter plaisanter et blaguer. Pas comme si il n'était pas dans la chambre avec eux, mais la façon dont ils étaient avant que les choses deviennent trop mauvaises. Juste être avec eux le faisait se sentir à l'aise, et pas si nerveux. Il en allait de même pour Sirius et Remus.

Harry savait dans son cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas écarter émotionnellement Poudlard, même si il le pouvait physiquement. Mais savoir ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas furieusement amer d'être laissé derrière, un bazar tremblant. Brusquement, Harry se demanda combien ce qu'il pensait se montrer sur son visage, alors que Dumbledore le regardait sombrement.

« Dans un mois environ, tu auras des tuteurs pour toutes les classes respectives » dit Dumbledore gentiment. Harry broncha. « Ce n'est ni un inconvénient ni un poids, Harry. En fait, certains de tes camarades ont commencé à exceller dans des sujets qu'ils ont toujours été médiocres en prévision, juste pour avoir la chance de participer à ces cours. »

« Ron » Harry sourit doucement.

« Et c'était *avant* d'avoir la promesse de points en plus » remarqua Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête.

« Mais pour les Potions ? » demanda Harry. L'éducation de Poudlard était largement prise en main. Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._ Et bien, je devrais avoir des points en plus dans *cette* classe au moins._

« Le professeur Snape, tout comme tout les autres professeurs de Poudlard, a accepté de te testé en privé, et continuera à fournir le gros des cours. Avec le bon calendrier d'étude, tu devrais être capable de rattraper. Nous y pourvoirons, Harry. Tu as ma parole, » dit Dumbledore solennellement.

Harry ferma les yeux pour un moment et soupira. C'était mieux que ce qu'il craignait, mais il détestait toujours être comme ça. Il ne pouvait même pas se lever. Combien de temps avant d'être un poids pour Sirius et Remus...?

« Arrêtes ça ! » grogna Sirius, faisant sursauter Harry. Son parrain faisait la tête et se pencha, pointa le nez de Harry en réprimande. « Tu peux être plus mystérieux que Remus... »

« Je te demande pardon » dit Remus, indigné. Sirius l'ignora.

« ... mais je commence à te comprendre. Merlin, Harry, où sur terre trouves-tu la force de porter toute cette culpabilité ? » Harry cligna des yeux. Les sourcils de Dumbledore se haussèrent.

« Laisses-moi t'assurer que tu ne seras pas un poids. Tu as été malade, et tu vas mieux. Ça va juste prendre du temps. Je sais que tu préférerais que ce soit en un jour ou deux, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que peu importe comment est la blessure, tu va aller mieux, » Remus acquiesça calmement, et Harry découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas argumenter.

« En plus, tu sembles penser que notre relation est en sens unique. Penses-tu que Lunard et moi n'apprécions pas ta compagnie ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Tu es intelligent, tu es clairvoyant, tu es sensible... » Commença Remus, comptant sur ses doigts.

« Tu es beaucoup trop noble pour ton propre bien » interrompit Sirius.

« ... tu as le plus étonnant talent pour faire les choses, et crois-moi quand je te dis quel bon Maraudeur tu es » continua Remus, hochant la tête approbateur.

« Laisses-moi te dire, Harry » dit Sirius sérieusement. « Tu as une famille, Remus et moi. Arthur et Molly. Ron et Hermione. »

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Moi-même. Même Severus à une place pour toi dans son cœur » dit-il.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Il n'avait pas été blessé que Snape ne lui rende pas visite. Ça aurait été bizarre s'il l'avait fait. Aucun mot n'était plus nécessaire entre eux. Le Maitre des Potions pouvait être aussi teigneux qu'il le voulait, Harry connaissait le secret de Snape.

La nuit, le Maitre des Potions apportait toujours à Harry de la force en plus pour accélérer sa guérison par le lien qu'ils avaient encore à couper. Snape pensait que Harry ne le remarquait pas. C'était étrange de réaliser que la façon de Harry de montrer à Snape qu'il s'en faisait était de ne rien dire sur ça.

« Tu rentres à la maison, Harry, une vraie maison. Tu auras une chambre à toi et un champ derrière la maison où tu pourras t'entrainer au Quidditch. Tu as deux célibataires endurcis à tes ordres et désirs... » Dit Sirius.

« Qui a dit que j'étais un célibataire ? » demanda Remus, indigné. Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Peu importe. Allez » ordonna-t-il.

« Et Molly Weasley deux fois par semaine pour le plein et te remplir de nourriture » continua Sirius. « Tu auras tes collègues étudiants qui viendront te voir et te donneront des cours... »

« Au moins, Hermione s'assurera que tu apprennes vraiment » approuva Remus.

« ... et un professeur à domicile *attendant* juste pour te remplir de connaissance. »

« J'aurai choisi une image différente » objecta Remus.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il savait qu'il souriait et sentit quelque chose au plus profonds de lui se déverrouiller un peu comme si un petit morceau de tension avait été sortie. C'était vrai. Il avait une maison. Harry laissa l'idée dérivée dans sa tête pendant un moment et regarda autour de lui en attente. Il retint son souffle. Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils.

« Oui ? » souffla Sirius.

« Il n'y a pas de mauvaise nouvelle. En fait, si, il y a les habituelles. La presse meurt d'envie d'une interview et fait tout pour envahir Poudlard. Il y a toujours des Mangemorts en fuite qui adoreraient t'attraper... Mais en quoi est-ce diffèrent des autres jours ? » Demanda philosophiquement Remus. Harry libéra son souffle.

« Quand partons-nous ? » demanda Harry à son parrain.

« Après diner » dit Dumbledore. « Madame Pomfresh te surveillera tous les jours au début, puis comme tu iras mieux ses visites diminueront. Je vais t'envoyer Dobby pour t'assurer une bonne alimentation... »

« Je suis un bon cuisinier ! » protesta Sirius.

« *Hum* Non, tu ne l'es pas *hum* » étouffa Remus.

« Meilleur que toi » dit Sirius.

« Nous laisserons Harry décider de ça » dit Remus avec confiance, et ce tourna vers Harry, qui commençait à dériver vers le sommeil *encore*.

« Tu vois, tu l'ennuies ! » fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit jusqu'à ce qu'un chaud corps à fourrure s'allongea près de lui et commença à ronfler.

...

...

...

« Je me sens comme un Esquimau » protesta Harry. Ils avaient entassé sur lui tant de couettes que son visage sortait à peine.

« Tu en as l'air » acquiesça Sirius.

« Je pourrais essayer de marcher » protesta Harry sans conviction comme Sirius le portait dans ses bras.

« Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à cette déclaration lénifiante » dit Remus. Harry plissa les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça » admit Harry.

« Ils ne verront pas. Le hall est vide » dit Sirius. « Tu as Herbert ? » demanda-t-il à Remus. Remus tapota sa poche en acquiescement.

« Et Hedwige ? » demanda Harry.

« Dobby l'a emmené à la maison la nuit dernière » dit Sirius.

« Je vais revenir, pas vrai ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Tu ne veux pas être avec nous ? » demanda Sirius, blessé. Harry grogna.

Il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa peur qu'ils se lassent de prendre soin de lui ou qu'il se révèle être un trop grand poids, sans heurter leurs sentiments. Harry *aurait* compris. Il voulait leur laissait savoir en face, qu'il les aimerait toujours même si ça arrivait.

« Harry » dit Remus attentivement, comme il se tenait près de Sirius, tous deux le regardant. « Laisses-moi te promettre une chose dès maintenant : nous n'allons nul part, et toi non plus. Tu es coincé avec nous. Tu n'es pas seul. Et maintenant, nous allons à la maison, où Dobby a déjà préparé un chaleureux feu, et tu vas avoir une vraie chambre rien que pour toi. Je sais, des mots ne vont pas vraiment effacer tes peurs, mais essayes de la laisser aller pour l'instant, OK ? Seul le temps pourra prouver que nous disons vrai, et nous en avons plein. »

Ils recommencèrent tous à marcher, et quittèrent beaucoup trop vite la sécurité de Poudlard pour une voiture. Harry regarda autour de lui, surpris.

« C'est l'automne » dit-il dans un souffle. Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis la première fois où il avait quitté les Dursley. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, c'était toujours l'été, même s'il savait que Poudlard avait commencé depuis un certain temps. Les arbres disaient différemment. Les feuilles craquaient sous les pieds de Sirius et Remus et Harry pouvait voir son souffle dans l'air. Un léger frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, et Sirius l'attira plus prés.

« Tu vois, il *fait* froid, » dit Sirius doucement. Harry appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son parrain.

« J'adore l'automne. C'est magnifique » dit-il, révérencieusement. Ça faisait si longtemps depuis qu'il avait vu la lune... Harry sentit sa mâchoire s'abaisser comme il regarder Remus. « C'est la pleine lune » murmura Harry, choqué. Remus sourit, et son visage semblait vieux et jeune à la fois. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu intérieur que Harry ne pouvait commencer à comprendre.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il.

« Remus... » Murmura Harry, pas sur quoi dire d'autre.

« Nous rentrons à la maison, Harry. Dis-le une fois. Essaye juste. Vois comment ça fait » taquina gentiment Remus.

Harry ria doucement comme ils l'installaient dans l'attelage. Sirius prit et installa chaque bord des couettes autour de Harry jusqu'à ce que seuls ses yeux et son nez soient visibles. Il regarda comme les deux hommes s'installèrent à coté de lui, et prit ce moment pour vraiment *regarder* Remus et Sirius alors que l'attelage se mettait en marche brusquement.

Ils étaient un équipage assez hétéroclite. Un ancien loup-garou. Un condamné gracié. Un orphelin inadapté. _Oui_, chuchota une part au plus profond de lui. _C'est bien des pères_. Harry sourit comme il laissait son imagination spéculer sur ce que sa chambre aurait l'air. _Une maison_. Il rentrait finalement à la maison.

Fin

**(1) barbe de plusieurs jour**


	40. Rêves

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta traductrice : **Essaidel

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Chapitre traduit par : **Chibibozu

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **40 **Traduction : FINI**

**0o0**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos review's

Si y'a quelque chose de spécial, envoyez- moi un message directement par Mp ou par mail (sur le compte d'Onarluca) Onarluca

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 40 Rêves**

Bercé par le sommeil, Harry rêvait. Il avait froid et était exténué, la voix qui lui murmurait une berceuse semblait étrangement sifflante, néanmoins il se blottit dans les plis de ses robes, laissant le souffle l'emporter plus loin et plus loin dans le monde des rêves. _Le souffle ?_

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les paupières. Le visage qu'il vît était décomposé, le cartilage qui en ressortait, charnu. Sa mâchoire s'élargit, et s'élargit encore, comme s'il s'approchait pour lui donner le Baiser.

_Un Détraqueur._ Dans sa bouche, Harry pouvait apercevoir le visage creux de Sirius, tout comme Harry se rappelait de lui la première fois dans la maison hurlante, cherchant à discerner l'extérieur.

Sirius tendait les bras vers lui, ses mains tentant de s'agripper alors qu'il appelait désespérément son nom.

Harry hurla d'horreur et essaya d'attraper la main de son parrain pour le libérer en plongeant son bras dans la gueule de la créature.

Alors qu'il y parvînt, un millier de voix s'élevèrent avec la sienne, résonnant dans sa tête au point qu'il pensait que ses tympans allaient exploser, l'assourdissant tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément à sauver Sirius et lui éviter la promesse d'une paix sans âme.

« Merlin, Harry, Réveilles-toi ! » La voix âpre de Sirius perça le mur des songes.

Harry se redressa subitement sur son lit, la poitrine se soulevant et transpirant comme s'il venait de faire la course. Sirius saisit ses épaules et le tira vers lui tandis qu'Harry s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce n'est pas Azkaban ? _C'est bon_. Aucun danger, je suis à la maison ? _C'est bon._ Sirius est sain et sauf ?

Harry laissa ses bras entourer la taille de son parrain tandis que Sirius continuer à le tenir, lui marmonnant qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il était à la maison, que personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal, et que c'était juste un rêve. _C'est bon._ Lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, Harry avait pris l'habitude de vérifier ce pense-bête. C'était une façon pour lui de se rappeler que les choses s'arrangeaient.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'arrêter ces rêves » grogna Sirius de frustration pendant qu'Harry commençait à relaxer.

Alors que la montée d'adrénaline céda à la fatigue, Harry se mit à bailler bruyamment.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry somnolant, les derniers vestiges du rêve s'estompaient, le ramenant dans le présent et face au visage fatigué et las de Sirius.

« Tes cauchemars » Sirius recula et regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils m'ont déjà fait reprendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve un mercredi sur deux » plaisanta Harry avec légèreté.

Blagues mises à part, le programme que Snape avait concocté pour Harry était ennuyeux à mourir. Dans la cuisine, un grand calendrier montrait quels jours il pouvait prendre ou pas sa potion. Les tests pris en permanence entraînaient la mise à jour magique du programme tandis que Madame Pomfresh faisait des prélèvements de sang et que Snape vérifiait les résultats.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant » déclara Sirius, frustré.

« Évidemment que ça l'est » gronda Harry encore un peu endormi, clignant des yeux pour les humecter. Il avait l'impression que l'intérieur de ses paupières étaient couverts de papier de verre. _Berk. _

« Tu es épuisé. Shh, écoutes-moi. Dire que je radote de tes problèmes alors que tu es en train de piquer du nez. Pardon, Harry » grogna Sirius en repoussant Harry sur les coussins et remettant les couvertures sur lui.

« Ça va, Sirius, c'est pas si pénible que ça...vraiment » fit Harry pour essayer de le rassurer. Sirius émit un reniflement sceptique.

« N'essaye pas de me rassurer. *Je* suis censé *te* réconforter » protesta-t-il.

« Tu te débrouilles bien » marmonna Harry encourageant, laissant ses paupières se fermaient.

Sirius renifla encore et Harry ouvrît un œil pour scruter son parrain sévèrement.

« Tu n'as pas compris, hein ? Je ne *ressens* plus les maléfices. Je peux encore entendre leur cris mais je ne les *ressens* pas mourir. Pas comme avant. »

Sirius pâlit, et Harry se demanda s'il en avait trop dit.

Il ne parlait jamais de ses souvenirs...Les gens qui avaient péris. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. L'angoisse menaçait de l'étouffer.

Il avait été étrangement soulagé lorsqu'il avait appris que Sirius et Remus avait lu son journal.

Cela leur permettait de comprendre ce qu'il subissait toutes les nuits sans devoir le décrire.

Malheureusement, cela les laisser un peu perdu à chaque fois qu'ils le regardaient, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, effrayés de le blesser sans le vouloir au lieu de l'aider.

« Avec le cri que tu viens de lâcher, j'ai failli marcher » se renfrogna Sirius, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« Mais Sirius, tu ne comprends pas...quand je me réveille, je vais bien. Mes amis vont bien. Toi et Remus, vous êtes sain et sauf. C'est vrai, je déteste dormir, mais on ne sait jamais, les cauchemars finiront par s'en aller » dit Harry, sachant qu'au contraire, ils continueront à le hanter.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Pour l'instant, je *peux* encore me reposer, tant que la potion sans rêves continue d'agir, et si tu arrêtais de m'embêter, je serais déjà en train de dormir depuis un moment » réprimanda Harry gentiment, sa voix chancelant par un bâillement étouffé.

_Il n'est pas bon de ruminer sur les rêves et oublier de vivre_, lui avait un jour dit le Directeur Dumbledore. Harry avait décidé, depuis bientôt un mois, que ce propos s'appliquait autant sous ces circonstances que précédemment.

Il haïssait les cauchemars, mais lorsqu'il les comparait avec le temps ou Voldemort était toujours vivant, cela n'avait absolument *rien* à voir.

« Tu as raison. Désolé, Harry » dit Sirius, l'air peiné, et juste avec un "pop" Sniffles se tenait à ses cotés, se blottissant contre lui et coinçant ses jambes sous les couvertures.

A grand-peine, Harry se tourna de coté et laissa son bras s'enrouler autour des cotes de Sniffles, enfouissant sa main dans la fourrure de Sirius. L'Animagus produisait de la chaleur à un rythme étonnant, elle s'infiltrait dans chacune de ses fibres et Harry se détendit.

Ses tremblements commencèrent à s'atténuer et son esprit glissa de nouveau dans le monde du rêve. Il n'eût que deux cauchemars cette nuit-là.

Il se réveilla pour trouver que Sniffles s'était étalé presque sur tout le lit, les pattes fléchies, ronflant et bavant sur les draps. Harry essaya de ne pas déranger son parrain lorsqu'il se dégagea des couvertures, sa vessie lui rappelant qu'il était en effet temps de se lever.

Il refusait de troubler le sommeil de son parrain, car en dépit des protestations de Sirius, la fatigue l'écrasait. Quoique, en allant aux toilettes, il pouvait entendre Sirius changer de position.

Le sol en carreau avait été ensorcelé pour rester toujours chaud, Harry devait donc se rabattre à s'éclabousser de l'eau froide sur le visage pour essayer de se réveiller.

Clignant des yeux deux ou trois fois, Harry laissa l'eau nettoyer ses yeux secs pour calmer la brûlure constante qui venait avec l'épuisement.

Apres s'être tapoté le visage de sa serviette, Harry glissa les lunettes qu'il avait attrapé sur le chevet sur son nez et s'examina de plus près.

« Chéri, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais tu as meilleure mine qu'avant » l'informa le miroir avec approbation.

Harry se força à sourire en réponse. Il savait bien qu'il avait une mine affreuse. Il n'avait encore que la peau sur les os, mais du moins sa peau ne portait plus une teinte jaunâtre.

En fait, grâce à ces après-midis passés dans la véranda il commençait même à reprendre quelques couleurs.

« Harry ? » Sirius martela la porte si fort qu'Harry sursauta et glapit.

« Sirius, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! » s'exclama Harry d'une voix faible, la main sur le cœur, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Désolé. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il, examinant Harry attentivement.

« J'ai faim. Et toi ? » Répondit Harry, et cette réponse fut récompensé par un grand sourire.

Harry constata qu'il ne pouvait marcher qu'à l'allure d'un escargot.

C'était plaisant lorsque Remus lui tenait compagnie, puisqu'il marchait tous deux à la même allure, mais Remus guérissait bien plus rapidement que lui, ce qui laissait Sirius comme seul compagnon de marche potentiel.

Les lentes marches étaient tout simplement contre-nature pour son parrain, découvrit Harry.

Il sautillait, ou traînait des pieds. Certaines fois, il bondissait. Quoiqu'il fasse, Sirius le faisait toujours avec enthousiasme.

Il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour vagabonder sans but. Harry pouvait pratiquement voir les tics et soubresauts qui parcouraient le corps de Sirius pendant qu'il se forçait à traîner des pieds pour garder la même allure que son filleul. Franchement, Harry adorait regarder Sirius essayer de se maitriser, à ralentir et apprécier la vue, pour ainsi dire.

« Regarde le bon coté des choses. J'ai peut être besoin d'apprendre à ralentir autant que tu as besoin d'aller plus vite » plaisanta Sirius un après-midi, après qu'Harry fit observer avec une touche d'humour que Sirius était pratiquement en train jouer des claquettes sur place, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre et faisant des bruits avec ses savates sur les carreaux pendant qu'il traînait des pieds en accompagnant son filleul.

Harry s'amusait à le taquiner de temps en temps, quand Sirius était pratiquement en train de trembler des pieds à la tête d'une nervosité mal camouflée. Ce qui ne voulait pas forcément dire que Sirius n'était pas soucieux. Pour Harry, les yeux perçants de Sirius remarquaient trop bien sa gêne et sa douleur.

Sirius était *très* réceptif aux humeurs changeantes d'Harry, et il semblait instinctivement savoir quand Harry ne distinguait plus la réalité du rêve et qu'il pensait être revenu à Azkaban. À ces moments-là, son parrain arrivait avec un bol de chocolat chaud et des couvertures, enveloppant Harry dedans et l'amenant vers une des vérandas où il pouvait lire et profité des rayons du soleil.

Harry s'épuisait vite, et à sa plus grande gène, ses muscles cédaient bien avant sa détermination. Ainsi, ni Remus, ni Sirius ne le laissait marcher non accompagné même pour des courtes distances, et jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas pu monter cinq marches d'escalier sans l'aide de qui ce soit. Bien entendu, chaque pas à travers son nouveau foyer lui prenait toute son énergie.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient route vers la salle à manger privée qui était utilisée pour la plupart des repas, Sirius sifflotait joyeusement un air qui semblait légèrement familier, mais dont le nom échappait à Harry. Il sentait déjà qu'elle allait lui trotter dans la tête toute la journée.

La mélodie résonnait gaiement dans les couloirs boisés, et Harry retînt l'envie de secouer la tête de stupéfaction, il ne cessait de s'étonner de sa nouvelle maison.

La "maison" que Remus avait achetée était plus un manoir qu'autre chose. Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir une maison ayant besoin de plusieurs cuisines, ce qui était visiblement le cas de celle-ci. La cuisine principale avait été complètement réquisitionnée par Dobby, et Remus avait sarcastiquement annoncé que l'elfe de maison semblait être complètement dans son élément.

Quelque soit l'heure, celui qui y entrait trouvait un festin prêt à être servi. La plus petite cuisine avait été aménagé en un coin repas improvisé où tout le monde préférait prendre son repas, surtout lorsqu'on savait que le beau salon avait suffisamment de place pour accueillir la totalité du clan Weasley, plus tout les Gryffondors de la même année qu'Harry.

A la connaissance Harry, le manoir comptait du moins quinze différentes chambres à coucher, chacune ayant sa propre salle de bain.

Il y avait aussi plusieurs bibliothèques et bureaux, et deux sous-sols, qui d'ailleurs déconcertaient Harry qui n'avait pas encore posé la question. Une serre où Remus aimait disparaître des heures durant lorsque l'envie le prenait, et de nombreux salons et vérandas.

Une des vérandas aménagées en particulier contenait une piscine intérieure où Harry passait une partie de ses après-midis pour respecter le programme de rééducation physique de Madame Pomfresh. Jamais non surveillance, bien sûr.

Harry était aussi étonné par l'apparence anodine de leur maison vue de l'extérieur. Il y avait clairement un sortilège là-dessous parce qu'elle ne faisait pas du tout cette taille.

A la place, on aurait dit une petite maisonnette pittoresque, avec un toit en bardeau de bois renversé et de charmantes fenêtres fermées qui réfléchissait parfaitement les crépuscules d'automne, comme il avait en fait observé une des rares fois où il avait passé un peu de temps à l'extérieur. Elle était nichée dans une zone boisée, près de Pré au lard, et si Harry devait le la décrire en un mot, il choisirait: _douillette._

En soupirant, Harry s'affala sur une chaise pendant que Remus et Sirius s'installaient en face de lui. Instantanément, de la nourriture commença à apparaître. Des fruits et des pâtisseries, des spécialités irlandaises comme le bangers and mash** (1)**, du bacon, des pancakes, du pain perdu, ainsi que du porridge et une large variété de jus de fruits et de thé surgir de nul part, le tout dégageant une odeur délicieuse.

Dobby faisait tout son possible pour essayer de titiller les papilles gustatives d'Harry, et bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas autant manger, la variété avait définitivement stimulé son appétit.

L'enthousiasme d'Harry envers la nourriture incita Dobby à veiller que des plats de nourriture et de boissons fraîches se trouvaient dans toutes les salles où Harry s'arrêtait.

Sirius se plaignit bruyamment sur ce sujet tout en mangeant tout ce qu'il voyait et jetait de manière enjouée de la nourriture sur Remus, le forçant à se joindre à la dégustation.

Harry aimait regarder Remus ronchonner alors qu'il réussissait quand même à finir tout ce que Sirius lui donnait.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, l'ancien loup-garou, encore maigre pouvait engloutir même plus que Sirius.

« Donc, Harry, j'étais en train de penser... » Commença Sirius, surprenant Harry au point qu'il recracha presque le bacon qu'il était en train de mordiller.

« Oui ? » demanda Harry, forçant sa voix à ne pas semblait méfiante. Les phrase qui commençait comme *cela* n'était généralement pas bon signe.

« À propos de tes cauchemars la nuit dernière » continua Sirius, étudiant son plat fixement.

Les mains d'Harry se figèrent dans les airs, le bacon avait subitement un goût sec et brûlé sur sa langue. Pour l'effacer, il avala douloureusement un peu de thé, l'appétit à présent coupé. _Uh oh._

« Et alors ? » demanda Harry, en notant que Remus avait reposé sa fourchette pour accorder à Sirius toute son attention.

« Est-ce que tu m'en raconterais un ? » reprit Sirius non sans hésitation, levant la tête et scrutant le terrain dans les yeux d'Harry, l'incertitude dans sa voix montrait qu'il savait ce qu'il demandait.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Harry.

« Parce que tu n'en parle jamais. Certaines fois, c'est mieux de vider son sac » dit Sirius fermement après un léger silence, et Harry comprit ce que cela représentait pour Sirius de prendre ce genre de risques.

Après tout, poser ces questions à Harry égalait se les poser aussi sur lui-même, et son parrain s'avérait être le roi de la dérobade. Remus paraissait estomaqué pendant quelques secondes, peut être par l'ironie de la propre réticence de Sirius à discuter de *ses* cauchemars, mais rapidement il se ressaisit.

« Peut être, nous pourrions même être capable de les interpréter, si tu veux » proposa Remus gentiment en souriant chaleureusement à Harry.

Harry retînt son souffle pendant qu'il réfléchit. _Pourquoi je ne veux pas leur dire?_ Parce qu'il préférait ne pas en parler.

_Pourquoi je préfère ne pas en parler ?_ Parce qu'il voulait oublier. _Mais je ne peux pas oublier, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà essayé._

Remus et Sirius attendirent, tendus, essayant d'apparaître détachés, les pensées d'Harry se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas parler de ces choses-là.

Tout d'abord, il n'était *certainement* pas habitué à déballer ses sentiments et ses peurs. Deuxièmement, cela lui paraissait un peu idiot.

Quand il énonçait tout à haute voix, la plupart de ses peurs semblaient dérisoires et pitoyables à ses propres oreilles, le faisant passer pour un enfant ou certaines fois un minable.

_Cependant,_ se rendit compte Harry, _ils sont ma famille, n'est-ce pas ?_

La voix d'Anne résonnait encore dans sa mémoire, et Harry comprit que Sirius et Remus représentait en effet bien plus pour lui que ceux qui partageaient son sang.

La place que Remus, Sirius, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que tous les Weasley tenaient dans son cœur étaient bien plus importante que les Dursley ne pourraient jamais avoir *même* en ayant une transplantation de personnalité.

_Laisse-les s'approcher. C'était ce qu'il voulait,_ lui murmura soudain son intuition.

Remus resta parfaitement immobile, l'œil vigilant, comme si un mouvement brusque pouvait faire fuir Harry. Harry observa alors son parrain avec attention.

Les secondes passaient, et Sirius paraissait de plus en plus nerveux, mais encore déterminé, mordant l'intérieur de ses lèvres distraitement. A chaque seconde, le tap tap de ses pantoufles sur le sol se faisait plus rapide.

Cela, plus qu'autre chose, incita Harry à agir.

Sirius s'était rendu vulnérable avec cette question, et Harry voulait clairement lui dire qu'il ne rejetterait *pas* son parrain d'aucune façon.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se plongea tête la première dans la description du cauchemar de la veille, Sirius dans la bouche du Détraqueur et les cris qui résonnaient avec les siens.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'évoquer tous les détails qu'il pouvait se remémorer, les yeux de Sirius étaient grands ouverts et son teint était devenu nettement pâle.

Remus, après avoir remplacé l'inquiétude à une expression d'un plus tolérable (pour Harry du moins) intérêt théorique, semblait être plongé dans ses pensées.

« C'est un bon rêve, Harry » déclara Remus après s'être racler la gorge. Sirius se décrocha presque la nuque en se tournant vers lui pour le dévisager, le regard incrédule.

« C'est un bon rêve ? » répéta Sirius. Remus acquiesça de manière réconfortante à Harry, puis lança un regard lourd de sens à Sirius, comme pour lui conseiller de se taire, en prenant une petite gorgée de thé avant de continuer.

Sirius tressaillit, et Harry soupçonna Remus de lui avoir donné un coup de pied sous la table.

« Hum, oui. Bien sûr, il y a toujours deux manières de voir les choses quelque soit le domaine, mais dans l'essentiel...oui » répondit Remus.

« Vas-y continue je t'en prie » invita Harry avec une légère pointe de sarcasme, ne sachant pas s'il devait adopter un froncement de sourcil ou un sourire narquois à la réponse de Remus. Sirius lui lança un regard étrange.

Remus, les lèvres pincées pensivement, fronça les sourcils en fixant son thé. « Si tu réfléchi bien... » Reprit-il, sa voix traînant quelques secondes.

« Tu t'es retrouvé à Azkaban parce que tu voulais libérer Sirius, exacte ? » finit-il par demander, lâchant la question presque sans réfléchir.

Sirius sursauta de sa chaise, l'air d'être pris de nausées.

« Oui » répondit Harry avec réticence, essayant de continuer à jeter des regards furtifs à Sirius tout en payant attention à Remus.

Il n'avait jamais entamé le sujet, et était étonné que Remus soit aussi franc et ouvert. Il aurait mieux fallut que Sirius n'écoute pas, bien que tout le monde était conscient de cette réalité.

« Donc *c'est* peut être le lien. Cependant, cela peut aussi se référer à ce que tu pense des Détraqueurs, tu sais que tu peux compter sur Sirius si tu as des problèmes » expliqua Remus d'une voix très "professorale", s'enthousiasmant peu à peu au sujet, sa gêne commençant à disparaître un petit peu avec cette interprétation.

« Mais j'essayais de le sauver » protesta Harry.

« La plupart du temps, les rêves sont littéraux. Sirius était à *l'intérieur* du Détraqueur, non ? » Rappela Remus, et Harry surpris Remus lançant lui-même un regard inquiet à Sirius.

Son parrain fixait son assiette de nouveau, parfaitement immobile, mais il semblait écouter. Harry opina.

« Donc tu peux dire que lui, plus que tout *autre*, sait ce qui se passe à l'intérieur d'un Détraqueur. »

Il est plus prédisposé à en connaître la manière d'agir » continua Remus, s'adressant plus à Sirius qu'à Harry, et entreprit de reverser du thé pour Sirius.

Sirius leva doucement les yeux vers Remus, et dans un langage muet dont ils étaient seuls à connaître le secret, fronça les sourcils quelques instants puis lentement, il acquiesça.

Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre Remus supplier Sirius mentalement de comprendre le message. _Il peut se tourner vers toi en cas de besoin._

_Tu comprends l'épreuve qu'il traverse. _ Les joues de Sirius commençaient à reprendre des couleurs, il tourna la tête pour regarder Harry avec intensité, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, dans ses yeux une lueur était apparue. L'espoir.

« Et mes cris ? »demanda Harry, ramenant le sujet vers le rêve, détestant la sensation de sa gorge qui commençait à se nouer.

La blessure était encore vive, et bien qu'il apprécie l'analyse objective de Remus, Harry avait encore un mal fou à maîtriser ses émotions.

Puisque Remus avait tant envie de donner un aspect positif à ses rêves, Harry était quelque peu perplexe et curieux, cyniquement parlant, de ce que répondrait son ancien professeur à *cela*.

« Tu as dis que tes cris résonnait avec les autres que tu as entendu dans tes visions ? » poursuivit Remus gentiment, et même si l'hésitation transpirait de chacun de ses mouvements, il continua à creuser la question comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Le sang s'était drainé des doigts de Sirius pendant qu'il serrait sa tasse de thé, cependant il ne dit pas un mot.

« Oui. C'était assourdissant » répondit Harry hébété. Il souhaitait ne pas se rappeler de ces détails avec autant de clarté.

Ce qui était le plus difficile mais qu'il avait fini par accepter à son réveil était qu'il semblait toujours y avoir un chœur, attendant dans un coin de sa tête, le moindre signal qui le ramènerait à la surface.

On aurait dit les même voix qui le hanter dans ses rêves, et alors qu'il n'en avait pas soufflé mot à Remus ou Sirius, il se doutait bien que Sirius le savait quand même.

« C'est légèrement plus facile » dit Remus, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Harry dût réprimer un rire en toussant lorsque Sirius arqua un sourcil de manière hautaine et sceptique.

_Facile, hein ? _Son expression se moquait de ses propos avec humour, essayant par la même de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ton esprit te montre que tu es une victime, toi aussi » déclara Remus, et la gravité de la situation s'imposèrent à chacun d'eux, gênante mais véridique, tandis que Harry essayait de rassembler ses pensées.

« Mais je suis encore vivant. J'ai gagné...en quelque sorte » indiqua Harry avec hésitation. Techniquement, il avait gagné, bien qu'il ne se sente pas l'âme d'un vainqueur.

Une grimace passa rapidement sur le visage de Remus avant qu'il se recomposa une expression de neutralité studieuse, il sirota son thé une fois de plus avant de répondre.

Quand il agissait comme cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore, se rendit compte Harry.

Personne ne pouvait le bousculer lorsqu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse, et il était évident que quoiqu'il dise était d'abord soigneusement délibéré.

« Oui, mais ça n'atténue en rien ta souffrance. Tu es hanté par leur voix, et la tienne est couverte par la leur » signala Remus, les yeux rempli d'affection et de compassion.

Il observa Harry attentivement pendant que celui-ci digérer les mots de l'ancien professeur.

Il avait l'impression que Remus essayait également de lui dire quelque chose silencieusement, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, et Remus n'était pas prêt de le dire à haute voix.

« Donc ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Harry nerveusement après quelques secondes, cette conversation le rendait mal à l'aise, il se tortilla sur sa chaise.

Bien que l'interprétation de Remus semblait raisonnable, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de ressentir cette petite touche de scepticisme qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que quelque chose se rapprochait de près ou de loin à Trelawney.

_Ou tu ne veux pas le croire ?_

« Peut être que cela signifie que tu portes leurs voix en toi, tu leur donnes bien plus d'importance qu'à la tienne » suggéra Remus, sa voix gonflée de compassion. _Ouch_.

« Il peut être temps de se défaire de leur voix et rechercher la tienne » annonça Sirius avec gravité.

Remus et Harry le regardèrent bouché-bée.

« Quoi ? » demanda bêtement Sirius en dévisageant l'un et l'autre, et rompant la tension qui s'était installé.

Harry découvrait peu à peu que le bouffon comique était un masque de théâtre que Sirius maniait stratégiquement au moment où il souhaitait le sortir.

« L'un ou l'autre, ce rêve est positif » déclara Remus avec un sourire chaleureux, le rendant plus jeune que son âge et clôturant efficacement la conversation.

Heureusement, le reste du petit déjeuner fut ponctué d'une conversation plus légère.

Harry n'avait jamais vécu dans une maison où personne ne lui criait dessus où essayer d'arriver à leur fin en l'amadouant à ses dépens de leur voix mielleuses.

Avoir sa propre chambre, être encouragé à faire la grasse matinée, sans avoir de corvées à faire, était incroyablement reposant.

Evidemment, il avait encore quelques responsabilités telles que rattraper son retard dans les devoirs, mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il cuisine ou nettoie dans la maison.

Harry avait donc beaucoup de temps libre le weekend, du temps qu'Harry n'était pas habitué à utiliser. Il lisait pas mal à présent.

Hermione était extrêmement fière de lui, convaincue qu'elle avait finalement déteint sur lui. Pour ses cours particuliers, elle arrivait, les sacs débordant de livres qu'elle *savait* qu'il allait adorer.

Harry ne la désabuserait jamais. C'était difficile de trouver des choses à faire qui n'exigeait pas beaucoup d'efforts physiques.

Il se promenait souvent dans le manoir, et passait autant de temps que possible à l'extérieur également (ce qui n'était soit dit pas beaucoup).

C'était surtout pour aller à la pépinière, envahie par la végétation nichée derrière le manoir, que Remus avait impatiemment revendiqué comme sienne.

Harry éprouvait de la joie lorsqu'il observait son ancien professeur se jeter avec enthousiasme dans le domptage des coins et recoins de la serre encombrée.

Des années de négligence ont permis au jardin surchargé de se transformer en une véritable jungle, mais Remus demeurait imperturbable.

En silence, il séparait avec assurance des spécimens qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer, replanter et changer de pot sans montrer signe de fatigue.

Il travaillait de pied ferme pour que les plantes magiques les plus capricieuses lui permettent de les tailler, les séduisant avec des mots doux et grâce à son talent, les empêchait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait avant que ce soit fini.

Sirius, en revanche, quand Remus le trouvait, jouait au formidable aventurier dans sa forme Animagus, néanmoins, il y avait plus de chance de le surprendre en train de plaisanter avec Harry ou mordiller sans cesse les buissons de baies sauvages qui s'accaparaient les coins.

Harry essayait de se rendre utile quand il pouvait, mais l'endurance lui manquait et il finissait par être un "soutien moral" comme dirait Sirius.

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et secouer sa tête, indubitablement amusé devant l'ironie, puisque Sirius le *soutenait* autant que Harry.

Harry n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre de complicité, comme celle qui existait entre Remus et Sirius. Ils passaient des heures à s'échanger des piques.

Ils s'insultaient gaiement l'un l'autre, et lorsqu'ils se jouaient des tours, ils étaient impitoyables (surtout Sirius).

Evidemment, c'était juste une compétition, ou une sorte de passe-temps, pour voir qui lançait la meilleure insulte ou qui jetait le sort le plus efficace, et Harry n'était même pas né que cela avait déjà commencé.

Pourtant quelque soit la farce, il n'y avait aucune rancune, et tous deux apparaissait à tour de rôle, les cheveux ensorcelés et des bulles faisant des rots, le tout dans la bonne humeur.

En fait, la perspective d'une éventuelle vengeance semblait toujours même *plus* divertissante que la toute première farce qui avait initié la bataille.

Malheureusement, le passé de Sirius et Remus permettait une communication facile de non-dits qu'Harry n'identifiait pas forcément. C'est-à-dire qu'ils pouvaient se passer des conversations entières en l'espace de quelques mots bien choisis, laissant Harry totalement dans le flou.

Cela signifiait également que si Harry laissait accidentellement quelque chose lui échapper en un clin d'œil, les deux amis s'uniraient contre lui, une collaboration qui entraînait un déluge de questions tenaces, difficile à détourner et qui finissait par une révélation forcé de plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

« Harry ? » appela la douce voix d'Hermione, le ramenant en sursaut à la réalité.

_Quand me suis-je assoupi?_ Elle était agenouillée près du divan et appuyait légèrement une main sur son épaule pour le réveiller. Il remarqua la couverture qui n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il s'était assis. _Encore un coup de Sirius_, il pensa avec affection, et se rendit compte que le feu avait été allumé dans la cheminé de la bibliothèque.

« Salut » bailla Harry tandis qu'il s'étirait et s'asseyait lentement, cherchant ses lunettes, qui avaient été sur son nez avant de s'endormir. Des mains posèrent ses lunettes dans sa main, et Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit Ron se tenir à quelques pas de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Harry comprit que l'avoir trouvé endormi l'avait désarçonné. En temps normal, ils se rencontraient dans le petit salon à coté de la bibliothèque pour étudier.

« Bien. Je pense que j'ai trop mangé au petit déjeuner » répondit rapidement Harry, et comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, le visage de Ron s'éclaira avec un énorme sourire.

« Cool. Ne me fout pas les jetons comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-il et lança la couverture sur la tête d'Harry en s'affaissant lourdement à coté de lui sur le divan. « Est-ce qu'ils sont là ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, redevenant sérieux tout à coup.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour voir si les gardiens d'Harry étaient à proximité, avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle.

« Non. Je pense avoir entendu Sirius embêter Remus dans le bureau » répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée, un tremblement imperceptible aux lèvres. Harry était étonné de voir leur visage grave et conspirateur. Hermione parcourut la pièce et s'installa sur un fauteuil en face d'eux, semblant plutôt inquiète, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, fronçant les sourcils en dévisageant l'expression de ses amis, couvrant instinctivement ses mains avec la couverture sur ses genoux.

« As-tu lu le Daily Prophète ? » demanda Ron. Harry secoua la tête et sourit ironiquement.

« Tu plaisantes ? Ils ne me laisseraient pas en toucher un » rétorqua Harry, faisant allusion à ses deux gardiens. Il fut un temps où il aurait été outragé de n'être pas informé des faits, dans ce cas-là, il s'en moquait pas mal. Il se demandait pourquoi.

_Peut être parce que tu excelles à écouter aux portes_, lui proposa gentiment sa conscience. Harry n'espionnait pas intentionnellement...la plupart du temps. Il semblait simplement toujours se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment, ou au mauvais moment, dépendant du point de vue.

« On voudrait te parler de deux ou trois choses » continua Hermione après quelques secondes. _Elle paraît différente_, se rendit compte Harry. _Plus réservée_. La désapprobation traversa son visage, mais se dissipa rapidement. _A quoi ça rime ?_

« Et c'est ? » encouragea Harry. Ses amis s'étaient forcés à garder la conversation légère puisqu'Harry venait de se réveiller. Il fut surpris par l'intensité et le sérieux qui figuraient sur leur visage. C'était un douloureux rappel de ce qu'ils avaient traversé également.

Harry détestait voir cette maturité forcé dans leurs yeux, pourtant d'une certaine manière, c'était curieusement rassurant. Parfois, il était convaincu qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il avait affronté. _Même s'ils ne pouvaient le comprendre, ils se devaient d'essayer_. Harry fit taire l'opinion non désirée que son esprit lui offrait. Il n'avait jamais dit le contraire.

« Mione et moi avons parlé à propos de ça, et on pensait que tu n'étais pas au courant » dit Ron en observant son ami avec attention.

« Quelqu'un t'as dit pour Fudge ? » demanda Hermione, ses yeux attentifs. Après avoir étouffé un début de panique, Harry secoua la tête. _Pas besoin de piquer une crise pour ça_. _Ils l'ont arrêté. Personne ne viendra me chercher._

« Un des Innommables considéré comme un suspect lui a rendu visite où il était détenu. Apparemment, cette personne lui a donné une fiole de poison, qu'il a pris un jour plus tard. Il est mort, Harry » annonça Hermione, guettant sa réaction.

« Papa était furieux. Personne n'était supposé le voir, mais évidemment un Imperius a été utilisé sur les gardes » ajouta Ron, son visage assombrit par la colère également. « Fudge aurait dût recevoir le baiser, cracha-t-il. Harry s'efforça de réprimer un frisson.

Il reste peu de Détraqueurs, juste ceux qui n'était pas présent à Azkaban au moment que Voldemort a attaqué, alors que si les rumeurs qu'a discutées Remus avec Sirius sont fondées, ceux qui restent commencent à disparaître, et jusqu'à présent le Ministère a été incapable de suivre leurs traces.

« Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione, horrifiée, et Ron recula, le regard interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dit ça ! » Siffla-t-elle pratiquement, et même Harry était un peu décontenancé par sa colère.

Harry mordit sa lèvre, frustré, pendant que le sentiment familier de tremblements commençait à lui parcourir le corps en crescendo. _Merveilleux. Il fallait que je panique à cause d'Hermione._

« Quoi ? Il le mérite ! » Rétorqua Ron, heureusement il se concentrait uniquement sur Hermione.

Essayant de prendre de profondes inspirations discrètement, Harry contempla l'échange entre ses deux amis, priant pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas sa gêne.

S'ils avaient une raison de croire que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils lui tombaient tous dessus en même temps et l'étouffaient. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

« Nous étions d'accord de lui dire pour Fudge. Mais quelle partie de : "Ne parle pas d'Azkaban !" tu n'as pas compris ? » Réprimanda-t-elle, cependant Harry était trop préoccupé à essayer de regagner contrôle de ses émotions pour interrompre sa tirade.

_C'est pathétique. Je ne devrais pas craquer à la simple évocation de ce qu'il s'est passé. Merlin, même *Sirius* s'en sort mieux, et Azkaban l'a plus touché lui, que moi_, il le savait, mais refusait encore de pousser la pensée plus loin. Après tout, ce n'était pas Azkaban qui saccadait sa respiration par pure panique, mais tout ce qu'il avait vu qui lui glaçait le sang.

Ses cheveux étaient à présent poivre-sel. Sirius avait été scandalisé lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu, et semblait près de la rupture d'anévrisme. Harry s'accrochait à cette image, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devrait pas avoir trouvé cela si amusant. Personnellement, il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était beau de toute façon.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas...Oh. Merde, Harry, je suis désolé » il se frappa fort le front avant de se tourner pour sourire en excuse. « On avait une petite idée que tu ne savais pas pour Fudge, et nous avions besoin de te parler de quelque chose... »

« T'inquiètes. J'ai surpris Sirius en train de parler à Remus à propos de ça. Apparemment, quelqu'un au Ministère a essayé de me forcer à être présent s'ils décidaient d'administrer le Baiser à Fudge... ce qui a presque donné à Sirius un infarctus » poursuivit sarcastiquement Harry. _Remus avait été *nettement* plus lent à lancer les sortilèges de silence à ce moment-là._

Harry avait été horrifié juste à l'imaginer. Autant il haïssait Fudge, autant il ne souhaitait pas le voir subir le Baiser. Il avait déjà vu trop de morts. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce fait.

« J'y serais allé » promettait Ron sombrement, et grimaça lorsqu'Hermione lui donna un coup sur le bras. Il lui lança un regard noir pendant quelques secondes, l'air complètement impénitent. En entendant le ton de son ami, Harry sentait les cheveux se dressaient sur sa nuque et bondit presque lorsque une bûche apparût dans la cheminée.

« Eh ben chapeau ! » Hermione lui renvoya un regard furieux. Ron haussa des épaules. Il ne plaisantait pas.

« Donc qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De quoi avez-vous besoin de me parler ? » Demanda Harry, forçant la conversation à prendre une autre direction. À ce rythme, Hermione allait tuer Ron à coup de livre.

Il devait y avoir *quelque chose* qui avait incité ses amis de parler des récents évènements, étant donné qu'ils tournaient autour du pot à chaque fois que quelque chose de vaguement sérieux était évoqué depuis quelques semaines à présent.

« Les témoignages ont déjà été recueilli, et Percy est retourné à la maison avec Papa pour l'aider. On l'a averti que tout le monde venait pour dîner, et il voulait savoir s'il pouvait parler avec toi en privé » dit Ron.

« Nous lui avons dit "non", mais M. Weasley a rappelé que c'était ton choix » continua Hermione, ses yeux étincelant de colère, et elle secoua la tête comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Percy ait autant de culot. « Tu n'es pas obligé de le voir si tu n'en as pas envie » assura-t-elle, se penchant en avant, sérieuse.

« Évidemment que je le verrais » répondit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Deux paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« T'es malade ? Il t'a livré à Fudge ! » Hurla presque Ron. Hermione jeta un rapide sortilège de silence et lança quelques petits regards nerveux vers la porte.

« Harry, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu lui pardonnes » expliqua-t-elle, le visage dur. Harry secoua la tête et étudia ses amis.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul qui a besoin de pardonner » répondit Harry. Déformé par la colère, le visage de Ron prit une moue dédaigneuse. _Peut être que l'honnêteté n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue. Oh bien. Trop tard._

« Pourquoi lui pardonner ? Il nous a tous vendu à Fudge, et c'est un miracle qu'on s'en soit sorti vivant. Et toi...Comment c'est possible que tu ne le haïsses pas après ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Ron était debout à présent, pointant rageusement son doigt à Harry.

« Percy n'y est pour rien. C'est Fudge le responsable. Percy n'y a vu que du feu, Ron. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Il a essayé de les arrêter... » Expliqua Harry, luttant contre le souvenir de cet horrible fauteuil, et le Véritaserum, la sensation de brûlure qui se répandait dans ses veines pendant que Fudge semblait pris d'une joie démente. Il pouvait encore revoir la scène, Percy qui luttait désespérément pour se libérer, pour faire un bruit...n'importe quoi pour les arrêter ou les distraire.

« Ron... » Réprimanda Hermione d'un ton brusque, et Harry se douta alors que son teint était devenu un petit peu pâle.

« Ron, je ne déteste pas ton frère. Je pense que c'est un idiot pour ne pas me croire. C'est pas comme si je lui avais déjà menti. Mais je pense que c'est plus le fait qu'il ne voulait pas croire que Voldemort soit de retour plutôt que croire que j'avais menti, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » essaya d'articuler Harry.

« C'est à cause de lui qu'ils t'ont arrêté ! Dans notre maison ! » Ron luttait clairement pour ne pas crier, et encore, dans sa frustration, il dominait Harry de toute sa hauteur. L'expression de son visage laissait à Harry la nette impression qu'il essayait de raisonner avec un dément. Alors que cette image lui donnait envie de sourire, il savait qu'il devait couper court à la conversation avant que cela parte en vrille. _L'heure était venue pour délivrer une vérité un peu cruelle. Haut les cœurs!_

« Si ton frère n'avait pas été le toutou de Fudge, d'après toi comment l'attaque se serait déroulé ? Qui s'en est pris à Fudge ? Ton père. Ça fait des lustres que Fudge essaye de discréditer ton père. Tu ne crois pas que l'assaut pour m'arrêter aurait été la parfaite occasion pour s'en prendre à lui *et à sa famille* en faisant une pierre deux coups ? » Demanda Harry se cramponnant au fauteuil mais sachant très bien qu'il n'oserait pas se lever. Il tremblait trop pour ne pas perdre pied. Ron et Hermione étaient pétrifiés. Suis-je le seul qui y pense ?

« Il n'aurait pas... » Protesta faiblement Hermione, encore sous le choc.

« Quoi ? Jeter un gosse de quinze ans à Azkaban ? Donner à un adolescent une dose de Véritaserum bien que ça pouvait lui frire la cervelle ? Vendre des objets de Magie Noire au moldus ? Mentir à *tout le monde* à propos de Voldemort, sachant que ça laissait le public non averti et incapable de se défendre contre les attaques des Mangemorts ? Adjuger les Innommables aux plus offrants ? Quoi, Hermione ? Dis-moi ce que Fudge n'aurait pas pu faire » débita Harry, détestant forcer la main à ses amis mais sachant que c'était indispensable. Harry secoua la tête, épuisé.

« Tant que Fudge avait un Weasley en poche, ton père, Ron, n'était pas une vrai menace » poursuivit Harry, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ron fut le premier à détourner le regard. « Percy a fait plus pour protéger ta famille que moi, même par mégarde, et j'en suis reconnaissant. Soyons réaliste, à l'instant où j'ai su qu'ils étaient venus pour moi, j'aurais dû m'enfuir quelque part d'autre... »

« Tu n'étais pas en état d'aller où que ce soit, Harry Potter ! » protesta Hermione avec colère. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux accepter la trahison de Percy et en plus le *remercier" d'avoir fait ça. »

« Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, il était borné et pensait que j'étais un menteur, mais tout ce qu'il a fait était parce qu'il pensait réellement avoir fait le bon choix. Tu ne l'as pas vu, Hermione. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point il était horrifié quand... » Harry marqua une pause, plissant les lèvres.

« Il a trahi sa famille et les a mis en danger pour son propre profit. Georges et Maman ont été *blessé* à cause de mon frère » répliqua Ron, la voix dure. « T'es peut être assez barjo pour lui pardonner de t'avoir livré à Fudge, mais pas moi, jamais » promit-il, tournant des talons, il sortit de la pièce, furibond.

« Où va-t-il ? » demanda Harry, ne prenant même pas la peine de le rappeler. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas intervenir.

« Dire à M. Weasley que Percy peut venir » répondit Hermione, puis elle soupira profondément et alla s'asseoir près d'Harry sur le divan. Elle sourit un peu ironiquement, et arrangea distraitement la couverture autour de ses épaules avant de s'installer près de lui, secouant la tête pour elle-même, sûrement pour des pensées qu'elle préférait ne pas partager.

« Désolé si je t'ai énervé » s'excusa Harry gentiment. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire que tu devrais être en colère contre Percy. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je le pardonne parce que toi tu l'as fait » déclara fermement Hermione. Harry acquiesça.

« Ça marche. C'est si terrible ? » Demanda Harry, faisant allusion à la tension flagrante qui planait entre Percy et le reste du clan Weasley.

« Fred est encore furieux, mais Georges essaye de le persuader de faire la paix. Bien sûr, M. et Mme Weasley ont pardonné Percy. Je pense que Ginny est impressionnée par tout ce qu'il a fait pour essayer de te libérer, bien qu'elle soit encore en colère, donc elle va probablement lui pardonner bientôt » supposa Hermione, comptant les Weasley sur doigts. « Quoique c'est dur à dire avec Charlie et Bill. Je pense que ça va prendre un moment avant qu'il regagne leurs bonnes grâces » fit-elle pensivement. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'interpréter les sentiments de Ron.

« Sirius ne t'aurais pas laissé y aller, tu sais » commença gentiment Hermione, mettant fin au silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux. « Je veux dire… » Elle s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, « …s'ils avaient donné à Fudge le Baiser » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Sirius ne peut faire que dans la mesure du possible » répondit-il, et la vérité de cette déclaration plana un long moment entre eux pendant qu'ils contemplaient la cheminée pensivement.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Hermione après un autre long silence.

« Euh oh » plaisanta Harry.

« Tu ne dois pas répondre si tu n'en a pas envie » avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

« Ça commence mal » observa-t-il.

« Arrête. J'essaye d'être sérieuse là ! » Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle resserra légèrement une main sur son bras.

« Je sais, répondit Harry sérieusement. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant que Fudge est mort ? Es-tu content ? Parce que moi je le suis » Déclara-t-elle doucement.

« Pour dire la vérité, je suis content aussi. Mais je comprends ce que Ron voulait dire. Il s'en est *vraiment* tiré trop facilement. Après tous les dégâts qu'il a causé, envers tellement de gens, il aurait dût souffrir bien plus. Mais je ne voulais pas le regarder subir le Baiser » indiqua Harry d'un ton catégorique.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi Ron est si fixé avec cette idée » elle frissonna, puis un petit sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche. « Alors que...les Détraqueurs n'aurait sans doute pas eu à digérer grand-chose » observa-t-elle sèchement.

_Effectivement,_ constata Harry avec un léger petit rire étranglé, puis il redevînt sérieux. Il se rendit compte qu'il claquait des dents, le souvenir du froid commençait à sournoisement submerger ses sens. Hermione restait silencieuse près de lui, observant et attendant qu'Harry reprenne maîtrise de lui, en prenant de lentes et profondes inspirations. _Je suis chez moi. Je suis en sécurité. Allez, détends-toi!_

« Désolée. On avait pas l'intention de te contrarier » s'excusa Hermione, et elle s'appuya contre son épaule, frottant son avant-bras avec douceur jusqu'à ce que les tremblements d'Harry commencent à s'atténuer.

« T'as rien à te reprocher » répondit Harry, les yeux fixés pensivement sur les braises se consumant lentement.

En vérité, c'était consternant de trouver une personne, qui avait tout fait pour faire de sa vie un enfer, disparaître si soudainement. Tout était trop...simple. Plus facile que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. Après tout, il connaissait bien sa chance.

« Tu vas bien ? » insista Hermione, regardant Harry de façon pénétrante. Brusquement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table située dans le coin que Dobby avait garni de nourritures et de boissons. _Je suppose que ça veux dire non,_ pensa ironiquement Harry. Hermione versa du chocolat chaud dans une tasse et lui imposa de le prendre de force avant de retourner s'installer près de lui de nouveau. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tout est relatif, je suppose » répondit Harry distraitement, soufflant sur son chocolat avant de prendre une petite gorgée, puis il se rendit compte que Hermione l'avait compris littéralement, et se levait pour aller appeler Sirius ou Remus.

« Non ! Hermione, je vais bien. Vraiment. J'étais juste en train de plaisanter » continua-t-il, mais l'expression d'Hermione restait sceptique.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien » observa-t-elle d'un œil critique.

« Ça va aller. Le chocolat chaud à l'air d'aider, bizarrement » répondit honnêtement Harry, et il ferma les paupières lorsque le liquide chaud glissa le long de sa gorge. « Et Ron et toi, vous allez bien ? Franchement ?» demanda-t-il. Ils plaquaient toujours un sourire sur leur visage en disant " ça va" quand il posait la question, mais Harry savait bien qu'ils refusaient de le contrarier, donc s'ils n'allaient *pas* bien, ils ne lui diraient certainement pas.

« On va mieux. C'était difficile de rester chez Ron. Les Weasley sont des gens merveilleux, mais je ne suis pas habituée à toutes ces chamailleries. Mes parents me manquent, mais Dumbledore pensait qu'il valait mieux que je reste au Terrier jusqu'à ce que le Ministère ait récolté mon témoignage de ton kidnapping » répondit Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient ça » fit Harry, surpris.

« Fudge n'aurait eu aucun moyen d'expliquer ça. Il comptait sur ta mort pour couvrir cette histoire » déclara Hermione, franche.

« De *ça* j'en étais conscient » répondit Harry.

« Je déteste voir les Weasley si divisé. Pour être honnête, je me sens de la même façon. Je pense que Percy n'a rien à faire là, à aider son père. Pourquoi ne ficherait-il pas le camp et lécher ses blessures tout seul s'il se sent si coupable ? » Demanda-t-elle brutalement. Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent sur son front.

« Parce que je lui ai fais promettre de leur dire la vérité » annonça simplement Harry.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Hermione, le fixant avec surprise.

« Dans la Salle d'Interrogatoire. Je lui ai fais promettre. Et il garde sa parole » répondit Harry, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement.

« Bien, ceci explique cela » s'exclama Hermione doucement. « Maintenant repose-toi. Tu as quelques heures avant que le reste des Weasley arrive, et Sirius nous tuerait s'il voyait ton teint blafard. »

« T'en fais pas pour moi » marmonna Harry à moitié endormi, les doux craquements de la cheminée l'apaisaient et le chocolat chaud commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Sa tête se faisait lourde.

« Je sais, Harry. Je sais » répondit calmement Hermione, il ne vît pas le regard rempli de tendresse et de détermination qu'elle lui adressa quand elle le repoussa dans les coussins du divan. Il se rappela à peine qu'elle avait réarrangé fermement la couverture sur lui, ou les murmures presque inaudibles de Ron qui venait de revenir. Il dormit paisiblement, sans cauchemars, pendant plusieurs heures.

**À suivre**

**(1)** Les **bangers and mash** sont un plat anglais et irlandais de pommes de terre écrasées et de saucisses, la saucisse pouvant être au porc ou au bœuf, aromatisée de pomme ou de tomate, ou une saucisse du Lincolnshire, ou encore de Cumberland. Ce plat est habituellement servi avec une sauce au jus d'oignon.


	41. Envol

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Chapitre traduit par : **Agathe Laplante

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **41 **Traduction : FINI**

**0o0**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**0o0**

**AVIS DE RECHERCHE**

Nous sommes sans nouvelles de **Patmolcornedrue**.

Une de nos traductrices.

Si quelqu'un à des nouvelles, qu'elle nous contacte.

Merci d'avance.

**0o0**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 41 : Envol**

_**Epilogue 2**_

La magie possède, semble-t-il, un profond sens de la dérision. Pour quelle autre raison, un inoffensif garçon de quinze ans serait-il le plus puissant sorcier d'Europe… peut-être même du monde ? Qui d'autre aurait pu m'obliger à lier ma vie à celle du fils du plus méprisable de mes adversaires d'enfance, dans le but de tous nous sauver du sorcier le plus maléfique de notre époque ? Pourquoi doit-il être celui qui finalement me rend ma liberté ? _Les dieux doivent me trouver terriblement divertissant._

La dernière de mes obligations envers Potter s'achève aujourd'hui. Le sort qui me lie à lui va être dissous et mes pensées et sentiments vont de nouveau n'appartenir qu'à moi. Cependant pour y parvenir, je vais devoir supporter Black et Lupin, ainsi que les amis lèche-bottes de Potter, et je sens ma paupière tressauter à cette seule idée. Je dois poser un pense-bête dans ma tête pour prendre une potion antipuce dés que je serais rentré chez moi. Tous les Weasleys viennent dîner ce soir chez Potter et je souhaite ardemment être parti avant leur arrivée. Ils sont comme des sauterelles.

« As-tu bien dormi la nuit dernière ? » me demande Albus alors que nous approchons de l'entrée de la nouvelle maison de Potter.

Je lui mens, « oui » et, cédant à son agaçant besoin de courtoisie, je lui demande « Et vous ? ». Albus est enfermé dans ses pensées depuis maintenant des jours, les yeux remplis de spéculations qu'il n'a daigné partager avec personne… apparemment pas même Minerva. Je l'ai observé alors qu'elle jacassait sur la nécessité d'alléger le fardeau du Directeur. Ces derniers temps, il ne semble vraiment pas avoir l'intention de tenir compte de ses lèvres pincées qui révèlent une inquiétude muette. Elle aurait fait un exécrable espion.

« J'ai bien dormi, merci. Comment avancent tes potions ? Et les répercussions au fait d'avoir été lié à Harry lorsqu'il a jeté le sort ? »

_Il va à la pêche_. Je suis resté muet sur toute cette affaire, avec lui et plus spécialement avec Pomfresh. De toute façon, c'est assez difficile de croire qu'ils s'inquiètent de moi comme d'un patient, sachant que, depuis que je n'ai manifestement pas succombé, tout le monde médical sorcier meurt d'envie de savoir si j'ai été réduit à l'état de Cracmol, comme mes anciens frères.

Je ne leur ai pas dit parce que c'est trop personnel. Comment un homme de mon âge, ayant fait ce que j'ai fait, peut-il obtenir une telle deuxième chance? Ma magie est pure maintenant. C'est la seule façon de la décrire. Elle répond avec enthousiasme, en jaillissant de ma baguette rapide et instantanée.

Alors qu'avant elle était lente et pourtant puissante, un tam-tam régulier, comme un coup de poing sans élégance, brutal et définitif, maintenant, ma magie danse sous la surface de ma peau. Elle chante dans mes veines, même lorsque je suis simplement en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'améliorer une potion en la changeant ou en la modifiant.

Comme un enfant et un adolescent renfrogné, je pensais que la magie noire était la clé pour débloquer mes ressources intérieures, pour exploiter ce que je savais être à l'intérieur de moi, sans pour autant l'atteindre. Maintenant, je connais la vérité; les leçons que j'essayais d'enseigner à Potter, je les ai finalement apprises moi-même. Tout est question d'intention.

Je ne suis d'aucune manière un Cracmol. Au début, j'étais terrifié de ne plus jamais pouvoir créer une potion de magie noire; d'être limité aux potions de guérison et au quotidien de n'importe quel faiseur de potions sans talent. Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi. Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire le mal avec les potions que j'ai faites (sauf pour quelques unes mais c'était justifié), mes capacités sont restées les mêmes. Améliorées même, maintenant je peux sentir ma magie plutôt que de la forcer à chaque étape du brassage.

J'ai toujours eu de profonds regrets à faire de la magie noire, surtout celle avec laquelle j'ai fait du mal. Ma magie a du sentir cette réticence et à travers elle, j'ai trouvé une autre manière de me punir. La façon dont j'utilisais ma magie ne pouvait être que le prolongement de ma culpabilité et ça serait sans doute resté ainsi jusqu'au jour de ma mort… s'il n'avait pas été là.

**Noirceur. Lumière. Le cœur dans les ténèbres. L'âme dans la lumière.**

Ma condamnation. Ma grâce. Le jugement est passé et moi, un homme pathétique perdu dans sa culpabilité, j'ai obtenu le pardon de cette même magie dont j'attendais l'abandon. Comment puis-je expliquer à quel point c'est merveilleux d'être pardonné et d'y croire ? De se sentir propre et purifié ? Mon passé me hantera toujours, tel un rappel de ma fierté et de mon arrogance et de ce à quoi ça m'a conduit. Mais j'ai finalement appris : la pénitence n'est pas simplement de l'auto-flagellation. Je le comprends maintenant. C'est admettre ma faiblesse, mes erreurs et avoir le courage de jurer faire mieux la prochaine fois. Il gèlera en enfer avant que j'admette ça, même en partie, devant Albus.

Je réponds vaguement, « mieux », et je le sens chercher mon visage pour obtenir plus de réponses que je ne veux lui en donner.

« Bien » répond-il et je vois sa barbe trembler. Je déteste quand il fait ça.

Je demande en changeant de sujet « et comment se passe votre rétablissement ? »

« Bien. Je reprends vite des forces pour un homme de mon âge » répond-il gaiement. Dés que le sortilège de la mort a été envoyé, la tâche de maintenir Potter en vie a engendré d'énormes conséquences. Encore maintenant, je trouve que je fatigue vite. Je peux seulement imaginer ce qu'Albus peut ressentir en étant lié à nous deux.

Mes articulations sont douloureuses et je pense que mes cachots n'aident pas. Cependant, j'y survivrai. Le réconfort que je trouve dans ces murs de pierre l'emporte de loin sur n'importe quelle gêne physique.

Alors que nous approchons de la porte d'entrée, elle s'ouvre sur l'ancien elfe de maison des Malfoys. _Exaltant_. Je n'ai appris que récemment qu'il a suivi Potter depuis des années. _Cette découverte m'a surpris_.

« Nous sommes là pour voir Harry, Dobby » indique poliment Albus, et Dobby lui sourit chaleureusement avant de me jeter un regard prudent. La réputation de ma patience limitée s'étend au-delà de mes pairs.

« Albus ! » dit une voix derrière l'elfe en surprenant l'odieuse créature. Une fois de plus, il sourit de toutes ses dents à Albus, puis il se glisse à l'intérieur alors qu'une main saisit la porte, l'ouvrant un peu plus pour révéler Lupin, un sourire sur le visage alors qu'il nous regarde avec affection. Son expression m'agace.

« Directeur ! Je suis content de vous voir. Restez-vous pour le dîner ? » Demande Lupin avant de me faire un signe de tête et d'ouvrir la porte en grand. « Tu es le bienvenu aussi, Severus » dit-il. J'hausse un sourcil. _Dîner avec Black ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air saoul ?_

« Non, non. Nous avons des courses à faire, alors nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas rester. Mais merci », refuse poliment Albus. « Comment se porte Harry ? » demande-t-il un peu plus tard alors que nous suivons Lupin dans le labyrinthe délabré que Potter appelle une maison. Je ne m'ennuie pas à écouter sa réponse.

Je viens quatre fois par semaine donner des cours particuliers au garçon. J'ai vu comment il allait. Il est d'une pâleur spectrale, encore beaucoup trop maigre, bien qu'il semble s'étoffer un peu. L'ombre noire sous ses yeux sert seulement à intensifier l'étrange luminosité de la couleur de ses iris. Il est renfermé et pensif. Non qu'il ait vraiment été sociable, mais au moins, il était proche de Weasley et Granger.

J'ai réalisé qu'il est d'une vigilance déroutante, il ne rate rien. Tics, expressions, habitudes… Il remarque tout, ce qui me met bizarrement mal à l'aise pendant nos cours. Être cruel en classe poursuit un double objectif. Non seulement ça me permet d'enseigner à des crétins comment supporter et profiter d'un environnement hostile, mais ça maintient aussi leurs têtes baissées en évitant tout contact visuel. Bien qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est un observateur assidu et dernièrement, il a montré, de manière frappante, sa capacité à apprendre.

Cependant, je ne pense pas que la proximité de la mort soit responsable de l'augmentation de son QI. Mais elle lui a peut-être appris à écouter correctement. Il se comporte comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé qu'un adolescent, et ses mouvements, étudiés et prudemment lents, renforcent cette impression d'âge mur, même si son corps dégingandé lui fait paraitre douze ans.

Je réalise que Lupin fait un compte-rendu détaillé de comment va Potter et qu'il est toujours en train de répondre aux questions d'Albus. 'Bien' ou 'mieux' aurait suffit.

« …Tous ses professeurs sont surpris par la vitesse à laquelle il rattrape son retard… ». J'écoute vaguement Albus répondre à Lupin sur la réputation scolaire de Potter. _Que peut faire d'autre un garçon cloué au lit pendant les mois d'automne et d'hiver ? Bien sur, il devient bon pour étudier_. Je secoue la tête en m'amusant tout seul.

Je m'étonne mollement en me grattant l'avant-bras et Lupin radote sur la manière dont Narcissa a surmonté la crise. Je suis sur qu'elle a été parfaite dans son rôle de 'veuve éplorée' malgré la disgrâce publique qui a entaché le nom des Malfoys. Après tout, les épouses dévouées ne peuvent être blâmées d'avoir aimé le mauvais homme, n'est-ce pas ? Je réprime un rire en la visualisant en train de dire ça_. Ho oui, ma chère. Tu as bien géré la crise. Mais maintenant que tu es libérée de l'influence de Lucius, quelles sont les valeurs que tu as choisi d'inculquer à ton fils ? Où vas-tu placer ta propre loyauté ? _Je suis curieux de la savoir.

Je trouve ironique le nombre d'informations que fournit Lupin au nom de Potter. Surtout en considérant qu'il en a beaucoup plus à dire que ne le ferait le garçon lui-même. Pour ce que je peux en dire, Potter garde ses opinions pour lui. Il a mis de la distance entre lui et ceux qui l'aiment… Une distance que ressentent profondément Lupin et Black. Une distance que personne n'a encore réussi à combler.

Je cligne des yeux, vaguement surpris, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions traversé toute la longueur de la maison et que nous étions sortis dans le parc derrière. Les arbres imposants sont noyés dans les couleurs de l'automne, une glorieuse explosion d'orange, de brun et de rouge, contraste élégamment avec la lumière étincelante de la minuscule source qui serpente à leur pied.

C'est tellement pittoresque que je n'aurais jamais imaginé le garçon-qui-a-survécu dans une telle scène. La brutale réminiscence de son passé, que je partage maintenant, me rappelle durement à quel point un bon environnement est vraiment nouveau pour lui.

Niché au milieu d'un groupe d'arbres noueux, se tient le bâtiment que Lupin a affectueusement baptisé la nurserie, et c'est manifestement notre destination. Les immenses fenêtres qui servent de murs sont opacifiées par la vapeur qui empêche de voir à l'intérieur. Je réprime une inquiétude grandissante pour la sécurité de Potter, cet endroit est trop éloigné de la maison. Après tout, très bientôt, ce ne sera plus mon affaire.

Alors que Lupin ouvre les énormes portes devant nous, une légère touche de magie tourbillonne dans mon esprit, me prévenant que Potter sait que je suis là. J'entraperçois un lever de sourcil d'Albus. _Je me demande si ça signifie qu'il l'a ressenti aussi ?_ Est-ce que Potter est conscient du lien que je partage avec le Directeur ?

Il fait vraiment plus chaud dans la nurserie que partout ailleurs dans la maison de Potter. Je respire profondément l'odeur de la terre riche et fertile. Je suis surpris par la diversité des plantes, les magiques comme les autres, que je catalogue automatiquement au passage. J'identifie un bon nombre de spécimens vigoureux pour mes potions. A cette pensée, la paume de ma main me démange.

Il est assis dans le sens de la longueur sur un banc à coté d'un petit bassin, ses jambes ensevelies sous des couches de couvertures. Black est assis à coté de lui, en chien… Bien. Alors il n'a pas été laissé seul… mais il reprend sa forme humaine dans un plop dés qu'il réalise que Dumbledore est arrivé. Potter regarde directement vers moi, et bien que son visage ne montre aucune expression, ses yeux contiennent une chaleur que je n'ai pas le courage d'étouffer… encore. _Je suis en train de devenir définitivement faible_.

Je l'ai alimenté en énergie et en vitalité chaque nuit depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Ses cauchemars me tiennent encore éveillé, et je n'admettrai devant personne ma tendance à utiliser le lien pour essayer de calmer sa souffrance bien dissimulée. Il refoule tout, un état avec lequel je suis bien trop familier. L'aveu anxieux de Poppy sur son besoin complémentaire de potions contre les ulcères n'a causé aucun doute dans mon esprit sur la personne à qui elles étaient destinées, même si personne ne me l'a dit directement.

« Directeur ! » dit Black chaudement et je remarque qu'il n'a jamais paru autant en forme depuis son évasion d'Azkaban.

Je sens un tic familier arriver. Plus il est éloigné de l'apparence qu'il avait pendant nos années à Poudlard, mieux je me porte… Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, considérant que je déteste l'homme. Nous avons encore un compte à régler, un jour, lui et moi. Mais, par égard pour Potter, je l'ai enterré pour un période indéterminée Peu importe. J'ai la mémoire longue.

« Sirius, comment vas-tu ? » demande Albus, tout en l'appréciant de ses propres yeux. Il semble être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

« Bien. J'aime être ici » dit-il avec un geste expressif pour montrer les environs. Ses yeux sont brillants et la teinte cireuse de sa peau a disparu, dorée par le soleil. _Sans aucun doute à force de chasser les poulets des voisins_.

« As-tu été en ville ? » demande Albus, et un rideau tombe sur l'expression de Black. Potter se lève lentement pour nous rejoindre.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir un jour du ressentiment envers les personnes qui ne croient pas ce que publie la gazette du sorcier » répond sèchement Potter à la place de Black.

Oh. Il semble que l'annonce de l'innocence de Black ait laissé des sceptiques dans son sillage. _Ne souris pas. Ne souris pas_. Je réprime avec succès mon envie. Lupin avance pour se tenir aux cotés de son ami dans un soutien et un réconfort silencieux. _Je suppose que ricaner est une mauvaise idée_. Flûte. _Oh, et bien, je ne suis qu'un homme._

Je demande, « des problèmes avec l'annonce de la nouvelle ? », simplement parce que certaines opportunités ne peuvent pas être ignorées. Après tout, j'ai prêté allégeance au camp de la lumière mais je n'ai pas promis d'être gentil.

« Severus… » Commence Albus avec un léger avertissement dans la voix, mais c'est Potter que je regarde. C'est sa réponse qui m'intéresse.

« Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas le seul qui préfèrerait que sa réputation ne le précède pas » répond Potter, et la pique fait mouche, même si c'est facile de voir qu'il fait référence à lui-même. J'aurais du me méfier.

Je réponds, « la rançon de la gloire », puis j'hausse nonchalamment les épaules et je laisse tomber. Les yeux de Potter passent de Black à moi, évaluant et comparant. Ces yeux sont vraiment trop pénétrants.

« Ils apprendront la vérité un jour, je m'en assurerai » promet Potter, et je réalise qu'il le dit autant pour moi que pour Black.

Je lui envoie vicieusement : **Ma vie n'est pas la votre et vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler**, si je l'ai surpris avec une communication mentale, il le cache bien. Seule l'imperceptible dilatation de sa pupille le trahit. Je dois admettre que c'est bien joué.

Potter n'a aucun intérêt à s'associer à moi. Sa propre réputation est déjà suffisamment salie. Qui sait ce que sera la dernière campagne qui retournera l'opinion publique contre lui ? Il est peu probable que quiconque, détenant le pouvoir qui sera le sien une fois qu'il aura récupéré, meurt de causes naturelles, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quiconque dans son cas ayant mené une vie paisible.

**Et ma vie n'est pas la votre pour que vous la contrôliez** répond Potter. Mais avant que je puisse rétorquer, Black prend la parole.

« Tu ne feras pas une telle chose, Harry » dit son parrain sévèrement et je dois réprimer un grognement amusé. Comme c'est ironique que nous soyons d'accord sur ce sujet.

« Tu as été persécuté assez longtemps, Sirius. Il est temps que ça s'arrête » dit Potter fermement, et je vois le même ressentiment et la même amertume que ceux de Black apparaître sur le visage de Potter pendant sa déclaration déterminée.

« Tu as déjà sauvé le monde une fois cette année. Tu peux peut-être attendre un peu avant de recommencer ? » Demande ironiquement Lupin et je vois les lèvres de Potter se contracter.

« J'attendrai » dit Potter en roulant des yeux. Ce qui, par bonheur, le fait paraître un peu plus jeune. « Mais je ne laisserai pas la situation en l'état trop longtemps » promet-il d'un ton menaçant et je soupire. Ce n'est manifestement pas une menace en l'air. Il en pense chaque mot. Oh Bien ! Les trois secondes où il a fait son âge étaient sympas, le temps qu'elles ont durées.

« Alors, peut-être devrais-je intervenir avant que la cause d'Harry ne se transforme en croisade ? » demande Albus, et je rate presque la satisfaction dans les yeux de Potter avant que la détermination ne la remplace à nouveau.

_Manipule-t-il le Directeur ?_ Je ne pense pas que ma mâchoire soit restée ouverte mais je serre les dents, juste au cas où.

« Je suis sur que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes ici » dit promptement Lupin et je remarque que ses yeux se sont écarquillés.

_L'as-tu remarqué aussi, le Loup ? A-t-il vraiment fait ça ou est-ce que je vois des choses qui n'existent pas ?_ Je ne pense pas. La satisfaction qui a traversé le visage de Potter ne relève pas de mon imagination. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir ricaner tout haut à cette pensée. Quelle délicieuse ironie ! Le maitre manipulateur a été manipulé à son tour…

À moins qu'il sache qu'il a été manipulé ? Je jette un regard discret à Albus. Son regard pétille plus que jamais. _Albus, vous auriez fait un grand espion_. Et pour ça, je le respecterai toujours.

Que les machinations de Potter aient été remarquées ou pas, le résultat sera sans aucun doute le même. Il va y avoir prochainement une grande campagne publicitaire pour la reconnaissance de l'innocence de Black. _Ah ! User de l'influence de Potter._

_Ne me regarde pas, mon garçon. _Je le regarde avec colère après avoir surpris ses yeux qui glissaient sur mon visage gentiment. Si je ne l'arrête pas, il pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose pour améliorer aussi ma réputation. _Que Merlin me protège d'un Gryffondor avec une cause_. Que c'est pénible.

« En effet, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. C'est très vrai, Remus. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de thé ? Je souhaiterais parler à Harry seul à seul un moment » dit Albus en leur donnant clairement congé.

Black me regarde de ses yeux aux paupières tombantes. Je ne suis plus certains de ce qu'il pense de moi. Il sourit chaudement à Harry, ébouriffe ses cheveux, puis me fait un bref signe de tête avant de partir. Ça m'amuse que la version d'Albus de 'seul à seul' inclut ma compagnie. Je pense que je suis étrangement flatté.

Lupin fait un signe de tête respectueux à Albus puis fait de même avec moi. Je sors un flacon de thé que j'ai apporté avec moi. Je le penche vers lui, une expression ennuyée sur le visage. Une expression qui dit, _pas de thé pour moi, merci_. Je ne me laisserai plus entrainer dans les guerres puériles de ces deux là. Une fois a suffi, au plus grand dépit de Lupin, j'ai été albinos pendant deux jours, merci à lui. Bien que, après qu'il se soit confondu en excuses, je dois admettre que je veux bien croire que c'est Black qui avait été la cible. Avoir les yeux roses était un peu trop proche d'une paire d'yeux rouges pour mon bien-être. J'ai oublié maintenant.

Lupin reste stupéfait un moment. Il s'arrête comme s'il se demandait si je ne suis pas juste en train de faire une plaisanterie. Mon geste l'a complètement dérouté. Les yeux écarquillés, il se tourne et bat rapidement en retraite dehors, ses épaules tremblent.

Les lèvres de Potter frémissent alors qu'il les regarde partir. Je suis sur qu'il trouve la dynamique Black/Lupin aussi intrigante que moi. Comment deux hommes adultes, qui partagent une telle quantité de souffrance, peuvent-ils agir de manière si… immature ? C'est fascinant, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Spécialement Lupin.

Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je ressens maintenant que Lupin a été, pour ainsi dire, privé de ses griffes. Les années d'animosité reposaient sur une peur bien réelle. Je sais ce qu'est vraiment un loup-garou. Je l'ai vu. Je savais qu'il était en lui, même lorsque ce n'était pas une nuit de pleine lune.

Le calme extérieur dissimulait en fait un monstre. Dans mon premier métier, j'ai vu ce qui se cache sous cette apparence d'innocence. Des visages d'ange peuvent cacher des âmes très sombres. Mais maintenant, aucune bête n'est tapie derrière les yeux de Lupin… Et en tant qu'homme, il a toujours fait preuve d'une intelligence tranquille que je respectais, même si la compagnie dont il s'entoure me répugne.

Albus fait signe à Potter de retourner dans le nid de couvertures dont il a émergé, même s'il est douteux qu'il ait encore froid. On se croirait plutôt dans un sauna. Je m'installe sur un tas de pierres lisses, assez près pour écouter mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas distraire l'attention de Potter. Albus prend place sur le banc à coté de lui, sa gestuelle semblant indiquer que ses articulations le font souffrir. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demande Albus. Les yeux de Potter se posent brièvement sur moi, son visage marqué aussi par l'inquiétude, puis il se retourne vers son Directeur. Il a lui aussi remarqué les mouvements hésitants d'Albus.

« Mieux » dit Potter sincèrement. Et, bien que je le croie, son visage a toujours une teinte grisâtre et ses traits sont marqués par la fatigue. C'est un genre de fatigue qui ne peut provenir que d'une longue et grave maladie. Je me rends compte que même si je l'ai soutenu avec beaucoup d'énergie, sa guérison est loin d'être complète. _Je pense qu'il est prématuré de rompre le lien_. Je n'ose pas le dire à voix haute. Je ne suis pas ramolli à ce point.

« Tu as bien travaillé cette année » dit Albus. Potter pince les lèvres un moment.

« Mais il y a encore beaucoup à rattraper » répond-il avec un haussement d'épaules triste. Je sais qu'il a l'intention d'étudier non-stop jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rattrapé son retard mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Il a besoin de repos et s'il refuse de reconnaître qu'il a besoin de récupérer, alors, je dois utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour qu'il le fasse, qu'il le veuille ou pas. Même si ça veut dire enrôler Black et Lupin pour y parvenir. Je n'ose même pas y penser.

« Ton équipe de quidditch te manque » dit gentiment Dumbledore. Les épaules de Potter s'affaissent un peu sous le découragement. Ils ont déjà perdus deux matchs cette année et il est peu probable qu'ils soient capables de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons avec ce score.

« Voler me manque » répond franchement Potter. Il ne parle pas de la culpabilité qu'il ressent à la défaite de son équipe. Bien sur, il ne semble même pas réaliser que quiconque perdant contre Poufsouffle est au-delà de toute rédemption. _Existe-t-il une chose pour laquelle vous ne vous sentiez pas coupable, Potter _? Je me le demande.

« Madame Pomfresh a espoir que tu sois assez fort d'ici environ un mois pour remonter sur ton balai » dit Albus d'un ton encourageant, ses yeux passant de Potter à moi.

« J'aimerais ça » répond Potter, un scepticisme plein d'espoir inscrit sur son visage.

« Je sais ce que tes professeurs m'ont dit, mais que penses-tu, toi, du rétablissement de ta magie ? » demande Albus sur le ton d'une conversation badine. _Juste une paisible journée au bord de l'eau… _Même si sa voix a pris un ton innocemment inquisiteur, je n'en crois rien.

Albus a écouté avidement chaque professeur de Potter qui lui a raconté sa stupéfiante nouvelle maîtrise de la magie. Depuis Azkaban, bien que ses réserves aient été dramatiquement épuisées, chaque fois qu'un exercice a nécessité une nouvelle performance de magie, il a seulement besoin d'un essai pour réussir chaque nouveau sort qu'il jette, peu importe son degré de complexité.

« C'est différent maintenant. Je ne suis pas sur de savoir pourquoi. C'est comme si la magie guidait la façon dont je dois faire les choses » dit Potter en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il essaye de bien formuler sa réponse. « Ce qui tombe bien parce que je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour la gaspiller avec plusieurs essais ».

« Il va falloir du temps pour que tes réserves se reconstituent. Peut-être même des années » avertit Albus. « C'est important que tu ne t'épuises pas à la tâche ».

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque que ça arrive » répond-il sèchement avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il fait bien sur référence au noyau de maniaques inquiets qui afflue sans cesse autour de lui. Je sais qu'Albus a donné la permission à Weasley et Granger de venir le voir le week-end et avec Lupin et Black, constamment à ses cotés, et bien, je suis sur que le pauvre garçon ne dispose d'absolument aucune intimité.

« Je suis curieux. T'es-tu entrainé à ta forme Animagus ? » Demande Albus avec curiosité. Les yeux de Potter sortent presque de sa tête. Je bois une gorgée de mon flacon pour cacher mon amusement. C'est l'expression la plus animée que j'ai vu sur lui.

« Vous plaisantez, pas vrai ? Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle a des écrans magiques qui lui permettent de savoir si je fais de la magie non autorisée, en dehors de mes cours » répond Potter, complètement paumé.

Comme j'étais en train de boire, je ne suis pas capable de me reprendre assez vite et j'avale par le nez. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tousser un rire ou deux alors que j'essuie de mon visage les larmes qui ont coulées suite à mon effort pour réprimer de futurs gloussements. _Absolument bidonnant_.

« Quoi ? » demande Potter d'un air ahuri. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu une expression différente si j'avais soudainement entonné une chanson. Il est clair qu'il croit que j'ai perdu la tête. _Comme c'est grand et paranoïaque de la part de Pomfresh_. Mon estime pour la respectée infirmière en chef remonte de plusieurs crans et mes lèvre se courbent toujours joyeusement même si le reste de mon visage retrouve sa morne indifférence. Albus aussi a beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de rire.

« Harry… » Commence Albus. Potter se retourne vers lui en commençant déjà à rougir. Il sait que nous rions à ses dépens.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » demande Potter et je suis ridiculement ravi de son ignorance et de sa naïveté. Il y a encore de l'espoir.

« Il n'existe aucun sort de ce type » répond Albus, sa voix tremblant de manière suspecte.

« ça n'existe pas ? » demande Potter en levant un sourcil.

« Non Harry. Ça n'existe pas. Il y a des sorts permettant de détecter tout usage de magie par un individu, mais ils ne peuvent certainement pas différencier ceux qui sont au programme de l'école de ceux qui sont interdits » explique Albus. « Surtout en considérant que tu es à l'extérieur de l'école ».

« Elle a menti » constate Potter d'un ton légèrement choqué.

« C'est évident » confirme Albus.

« C'est… bien… ». Potter fronce les sourcils en essayant de formuler une réponse. Certaines parties de son visage sont en train de rougir d'une façon que je n'aurais pas crue physiquement possible.

Je ne peux finalement pas m'empêcher de demander, « n'avez-vous pas eu l'idée de vérifier ? ». Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible mais Potter devient encore plus rouge.

« Oui… Et bien, j'ai interrogé Sirius » dit-il et je lève un sourcil.

« Vraiment », je réponds aimablement, toujours terriblement amusé.

« Inutile de dire que 'non' est la réponse à votre question » répond Potter en secouant la tête, dépité, mais je peux voir la naissance d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois » répond Albus et il me fait signe de les rejoindre. Je me pose sur l'accoudoir du banc, refusant de faire déplacer aussi bien Potter qu'Albus. Le sentiment de honte de Potter l'empêche de croiser mes yeux. Ce qui me convient très bien.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ? » demande Albus au bout d'un moment et le visage de Potter retrouve sa gravité habituelle.

« Pour casser le lien qui nous relie » répond Potter.

« Nous ? » demande vivement Albus.

« Vous, le professeur Snape et moi » répond Potter. Albus semble enchanté de cette réponse.

« Très bien, Harry. Comment le sais-tu ? » Demande-t-il sincèrement curieux. Il a toujours aimé un bon mystère.

« Je peux vous sentir. Comme je peux sentir le professeur. J'ai réalisé que je pouvais presque voir les flux d'énergie parfois. Je peux en suivre la trace jusqu'au professeur Snape, et à travers lui, jusqu'à vous. C'est-comme ça que ça se passe, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Potter.

« Oui, en effet », répond Albus. L'expression de Potter s'assombrit et je peux voir qu'il est troublé.

« J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas mis en danger » dit finalement Potter. Je retiens ma propre réplique coléreuse à cette déclaration. Après tout, il ne voulait pas non plus le lien avec moi, au début.

« C'est vraiment simple, Harry. Tu n'étais pas seul. Si j'avais pu prendre à mon compte tout ce qui t'est arrivé, je l'aurais fait. Si j'avais pu prendre ton fardeau sur mes propres épaules, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Mais, cette voie, tu es le seul à pouvoir la suivre. Tout ce que je peux faire est de rester à tes côtés et promettre de faire tout mon possible pour te soutenir. C'est-ce que je continuerai à faire. Ne pas aider Severus à te soutenir aurait été répréhensible », dit Albus solennellement. Le visage d'Harry devient triste et je résiste à l'envie de sonder ses pensées. Ensuite, il s'illumine d'un gentil sourire.

« Je suis reconnaissant de vous avoir », répond-il simplement. Albus tape des mains comme pour proclamer qu'il est temps de retourner à nos affaires, mais je vois que la réponse de Potter l'a touché. Je soupçonne Albus de s'être attendu à ce que Potter le blâme d'une manière ou d'une autre pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Et, en réalité, ce sont les décisions et les choix d'Albus que Potter a du supporter.

« Mais avant que nous mettions fin au lien, autorise une dernière fois Severus à rester pendant que tu prends ta forme Animagus. Juste au cas où », dit Albus, interrompant mes pensées.

J'acquiesce et je m'assois face au banc en repliant mes jambes sous moi. Albus me regarde avec envie.

« Il y a longtemps, je pouvais faire ça » dit-il avec nostalgie.

Je réponds, « J'ai une potion qui peut vous aider à récupérer »

« Et aurais-je encore des os, après ? » demande Albus sèchement.

Je réponds, « Ah. C'est le hic ». Les yeux de Potter vacillent alors qu'il regarde entre nous.

« Et maintenant que l'intégrité de Poppy est suspecte… » Observe Albus en simulant la mélancolie, et du coin de l'œil, je regarde Potter, les oreilles rouges, qui secoue une fois de plus la tête.

Je réponds, « hélas », d'une voix hésitante qui imite assez bien celle d'Albus.

« Alors, pour revenir au sujet de ta forme Animagus, y'a-t-il des révisions dont tu penses avoir besoin ? » demande Albus, même s'il connait manifestement la réponse. _Je déteste quand il fait ça_.

« Non, Monsieur. J'ai mémorisé presque tout sur le sujet pendant l'été », répond Potter. Je pense qu'il l'a vraiment fait.

« Excellent. Si ça marche bien, je pense que tu pourras commencer à travailler seul sur ta forme Animagus, sous supervision, bien sur… Commence doucement. Ne rate pas l'occasion de te familiariser avec les aspects les plus particuliers de ton Animagus. Pouvons-nous commencer ? » Incite Albus. Potter hoche la tête.

« Sirius va être fou » dit-il, ses yeux brillant d'anticipation. Personnellement, je le serais, si j'apprenais que mon filleul avait été encouragé à utiliser ses capacités d'Animagus alors qu'il est loin d'être guéri. Mais peu importe que je juge ça prudent ou pas, je vais me fier au jugement d'Albus… Et attendre de le coincer lorsque nous serons de retour à Poudlard.

Je réponds sèchement, « je suis curieux de voir ça », puis je laisse mes yeux se fermer.

Avec la proximité de Potter, le lien entre nous battait déjà pratiquement dans mes oreilles. Je reconnais les machinations d'Albus. C'est en fait un dernier check-up avant de rompre le lien qui nous unit. Un dernier et profond regard dans le psychisme de Potter pour voir s'il va aussi bien que tout le monde l'espère. Je comprends son inquiétude. Après tout, Potter est si écœurement 'bon'. Qui est vraiment comme ça de nos jours ? Albus l'a déjà mal évalué auparavant. _Comme moi._

Je demande **Prêt ?** alors que je me laisse glisser hors de mon corps avec autant de facilité qu'enlever une robe. C'est de la routine maintenant et Potter me laisse pénétrer ses pensées sans effort. Cependant, les sensations sont très différentes. C'est la première fois que j'entre activement dans la conscience de Potter depuis Azkaban. Il n'y a pas de lutte pour le garder conscient. Je suis simplement là.

Des pensées et des sentiments qui ne sont pas les miens me submergent. _Douleur_. Elle est toujours là. Atténuée et sourde, mais toujours présente. Mes suppositions étaient justes. C'est Potter qui prend la potion contre les ulcères. J'aurais souhaité que Pomfresh m'en parle. Avec des symptômes comme ceux là, j'ai une recette plus forte qui aurait été plus efficace que celle, plus faible, qui lui a été administrée. _Regret_. Je vois qu'il se bat toujours avec sa culpabilité. Ça ne me surprend pas, même si j'ignore de quoi il devrait se sentir coupable, je ne comprends pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il semble incapable de fonctionner sans.

Il est toujours agité après le sort qu'il a lancé ; il a les nerfs à vif. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux que ça ne l'a été. Il y a même de brefs moments de paix. _Excellent_. Je me déplace. J'ai peu de temps pour faire une évaluation juste. Il souffre toujours mais sa souffrance diminue et continuera comme ça. Il a enduré bien pire. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour lui une fois que notre lien aura été brisé. _Vraiment pas besoin_.

Ces émotions sont un fouillis encore plus compliqué depuis qu'il est rentré à la maison. Il est évident qu'il essaye toujours de concilier ce qu'il a été avec ce qu'il est maintenant. _Trop beau pour être vrai. Le pire est encore à venir_. Ces dictons conviennent bien à son état d'esprit. Il essaye de s'autoriser à se détendre et à se réjouir, mais il ne peut pas se laisser aller complètement. Il y a encore une partie de lui qui attend que quelque chose arrive. Quelque chose de mauvais. Je soupire dans son esprit.

**Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?** demande Potter. Il est en train de me regarder le regarder pendant qu'Abus nous regarde tous les deux. J'ai la migraine.

Je le raille pour faire diversion. **Non Potter. Je vois juste que vous ne dormez toujours pas bien. Êtes-vous sur que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué pour essayer ça ?**

**Non, Monsieur. Je me sens reposé** répond Potter poliment. Il ne ment pas. Évidemment, il a du faire une sieste avant de sortir cet après-midi.

**Ce n'est vraiment pas le mot que j'emploierai pour décrire votre état**. Je réponds puis trésaille mentalement à mon propre manque de tact. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'avais l'intention de dire, mais sa souffrance me fait mal.

**Je vais mieux. Ce n'est pas parfait mais rien ne l'est**, répond Potter, sa voix est ferme et peut-être un peu sur la défensive. Je vois clairement sa frustration à recevoir de la compassion. Il n'en veut pas. _Bien. Il ne veut rien de moi_.

Je dis sèchement, **Je ne dirai pas ça**. Je sens sa frustration monter. _Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que je le cherche ? _Peut-être parce que je pense qu'il est imprudent pour lui de s'épuiser encore plus pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un vieil homme, mais vu le regard sévère qu'Albus vient de m'envoyer, je ne vais pas le dire à voix haute.

**Monsieur, j'ai autant d'énergie qu'il en faut** explique Potter du ton que l'on utiliserait avec un enfant. Je l'ignore.

**Alors, je devrais laisser des instructions explicites à Pomfresh sur ce que nécessite en plus votre traitement une fois que cette réunion sera terminée**. Je lui promets de façon menaçante autant pour soulager ma propre conscience que comme commentaire sur son état de santé. Il soupire.

**Oui, Monsieur**, dit-il pour me calmer, et assez bizarrement, ça marche. Je prends sa guérison à cœur et il ne me pose pas de questions à ce sujet, merci Merlin. C'est embarrassant de découvrir que je suis capable de m'inquiéter pour lui comme une mère… _Comme Black_… Au moins, je le fais avec un minimum de dignité.

Depuis la création du lien entre nous, j'ai trouvé fascinant d'avoir une telle perspective de son intimité. Le visage qu'il présente au monde ne montre rien de sa souffrance, de son insécurité, de sa culpabilité, pourtant, ces émotions bouillonnent à l'intérieur de lui.

Je sens qu'il me tient à l'intérieur de son esprit et qu'il me regarde plein de curiosité. Il sait que je prends sa mesure et ça lui est égal. Il pourrait m'en vouloir de cette intrusion, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il est déjà conscient de mes interventions dans ses rêves et que ça le touche. C'est-ce qui rend sa réponse à mon intrusion dans son intimité beaucoup plus calme que je soupçonne qu'elle n'aurait été autrement. Après tout, il garde soigneusement ses sentiments pour lui. S'ils n'apparaissaient pas si facilement dans ses yeux, tout le monde serait dupe.

**Vous devez apprendre à vous laissez aller, Potter**. Je le réprimande un peu plus gentiment que je n'en avais l'intention à l'origine en raison des traces de ses récents cauchemars qui parcourent mon esprit.

**J'essaye. Vraiment, je vais vraiment mieux**, répond Potter.

Je me trouve une certaine ressemblance avec Potter, dans le sens où nous nous trouvons tous les deux à un carrefour. Les objectifs de nos vies ont été remplis. Nous sommes libres face à la destinée qui s'ouvre devant nous, même si la mienne découlait de mon propre choix. Il a consacré toute son énergie à l'atteinte d'un seul but, et maintenant qu'il l'a atteint, il est un peu perdu. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une vie après Voldemort, et honnêtement, moi non plus. Nos futurs respectifs surgissent devant nous, vides et inexplorés.

**Messieurs**, ordonne Albus et je sens Potter sursauter. _Bâtard sournois_. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait nous parler à tous les deux de cette façon. Apparemment, Potter non plus.

« Désolé, Monsieur » dit Potter à haute voix, et je sais que mon temps d'analyse touche à sa fin. Je me prépare à courir magiquement à son aide s'il en a besoin, mais entre-temps, je ne ferai rien. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui plus longtemps. Il doit faire ça tout seul. J'ignore la petite part de moi qui pleure la perte de sa compagnie et en veut à Albus pour m'avoir forcé la main au début. La sentimentalité est pour les fous et les imprudents. Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le picotement de sa peau est le premier signe qu'il fait jouer sa capacité d'Animagus. Au lieu d'une montée progressive, ce qui s'était pourtant passé la dernière fois, c'est instantané. Je suis surpris de constater qu'il est déjà au niveau suivant. Sa chair change, ses os poussent, se tordent, se raccourcissent, sa peau s'agite pour devenir quelque chose d'autre. Je suis encore avec lui lorsque ces changements se produisent, et l'étrange sentiment de gêne passe aussi vite qu'il est venu.

_Je crois que ça marche. Et j'ai des plumes!_ Il essaye de parler mais échoue. A la place, sa gorge se serre pour produire un son et il pousse un cri qui nous effraie tous les deux. Comme je vois à travers ses yeux, je découvre qu'il a une vision panoramique. _J'avais oublié ça_. Tout ce dont je peux me rappeler de la précédente transformation est un froid glacial et son rire dément. Intrigué, je m'installe plus confortablement pour l'observer alors qu'il prend son temps pour faire connaissance avec sa forme Animagus.

Potter étend son aile devant lui, l'anticipation fait battre son cœur plus vite. Il est ravi par la facilité de sa transformation, et à juste titre. Il ne semble pas épuisé du tout, juste légèrement essoufflé. Il est pressé de voir à quoi il ressemble. _Et moi aussi._

Par bonheur, cette fois il a des plumes. Une douce odeur le distrait et Potter regarde autour de lui, se concentrant sur l'origine de la senteur. Je sens son hilarité éclater alors qu'il regarde vers Albus.

Je suis étonné. Comme la dernière fois, une étincelle d'humour apparait à partir du moment où il réalise que c'est Dumbledore qu'il est en train de sentir. _Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'essence même de l'Animagus qui remonte le moral? Est-ce pour cela que la forme Animagus semble être le refuge de Black, et si c'est le cas, les réponses émotionnelles sont-elles les mêmes pour tous les Animagi? Il faudra que je me renseigne auprès de Minerva. Ou Albus, le sorcier rusé. Est-ce pour cela qu'il a autant insisté pour qu'Harry se transforme?_

Je sais que la promesse de devenir un Animagus était à la fois une ruse pour amener Potter à accepter le lien et un plan pour le maintenir en vie. Vraiment, j'étais choqué que nous soyons capable de lui demander de se transformer encore une fois en considérant les dégâts qu'il avait déjà subis avec ses rêves avant l'attaque du Terrier.

**Pensez-vous qu'il a mangé tellement de sucreries qu'il en a pris les caractéristiques ?** lance Potter vers moi en plaisantant à moitié et cassant ainsi la chaine de mes pensées. Albus doit avoir entendu, parce que comme pour y répondre, il sort un petit sachet de boules de gomme de la poche de sa robe.

« Tu as du sentir ça », observe Albus alors qu'il se penche d'un air détaché pour scruter Potter de plus près, déposant distraitement le sachet entre eux. « Tu es beau » constate-t-il et Harry est un peu déconcerté par ce compliment. _Ce n'est quand même pas le genre de compliment qu'un mec reçoit souvent_, pense Potter et je réprime le besoin de secouer la tête. C'est seulement un adolescent…

« Regarde par toi même », continue Albus. « Je pense que Poppy devrait te demander de prendre ta forme Animagus à chaque fois qu'elle veut découvrir comment tu te sens réellement ». Il plaisante seulement à moitié. Je note dans ma tête que ce serait vraiment mieux pour Potter de faire ça lorsqu'il est au plus noir de sa dépression. _C'est ironique que la forme Animagus de Potter soit finalement utilisée pour ça, au lieu de l'avoir été à Azkaban, où Potter avait prévu de l'utiliser à l'origine._

Harry tend son cou en avant et le baisse dans un angle qui lui permet de se regarder. Sa poitrine est remplie de plumes d'un rouge éclatant. Se débattant un peu pour voir plus bas que son poitrail sans perdre l'équilibre, il incline la tête. Et évidemment, ses pattes sont ornées de griffes dorées qu'il contracte avec curiosité contre la pile de couverture sur laquelle il se tient.

**Est-ce que j'ai aussi des plumes derrière ?** se demande Potter et je soupire.

Je dis en feignant être exaspéré, **Et bien, regardez**. Potter rejette sa tête en arrière et commence, prudemment, à la tourner. Il continue à tourner et tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il voit parfaitement son dos.

**C'est différent**, commente Potter avec surprise. Il y a toujours de petites taches le long de son dos où les plumes sont manifestement moins fournies, mais rien d'indécent, et certainement pas suffisamment pour qu'il ait froid. Pas qu'il puisse avoir froid dans ce sauna de toute façon.

Il a en fait des plumes dorées sur la queue. Je contiens un gémissement douloureux en réalisant que même sa forme Animagus est aux couleurs de Gryffondor. _Peut-on imaginer pire cliché ?_

Les Phénix sont de grands oiseaux, peu enclins aux battements d'aile nerveux qui sont le lot des plus petits. Leur envergure peut facilement être comparée à celle des cygnes moldus, en plus imposant, avec des os creux, si légers qu'ils leur permettent de profiter de la moindre brise pour les transporter sur de longues distances. Les ailes de Potter montent dans de larges cercles paresseux puis redescendent rapidement, le propulsant dans les airs sans effort. _Il est dans son élément. Je réalise que c'est comme regarder une loutre de mer s'ébattre dans l'océan_. Potter rit. Je peux le sentir dans son esprit mais les sons qu'il sort à la place sont des trilles murmurés. C'est le chant de célébration d'un oiseau.

C'est inné. Je peux le sentir lorsqu'il s'oriente. *En haut*. *En avant*. *A droite*. *En bas*. Il n'y a vraiment aucune peur alors que Potter se familiarise avec sa nouvelle forme, évitant facilement les branches et les vitres. Il monte jusqu'au point le plus haut de la serre, volant en grands cercles lents. A l'écart, Albus le fixe d'un air ravi.

Ce vol est enivrant me laisse sans souffle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il célèbre ? _Je bride mes propres pensées et laisse ses émotions m'envahir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, et j'essaye de l'analyser. Brusquement, ça me frappe.

*_Liberté_*. C'est-ce qu'il aime. La vitesse et les angles brusques qu'il peut avoir avec un balai, même s'il aime ça aussi, ne lui manquent pas. Au fond de son cœur, il y a la liberté de jouer dans les airs, de laisser ses soins derrière lui et de simplement *_exister_* pour quelques précieux instants. Plus d'attentes, plus d'obligations, juste le vent qui s'engouffre sous ses ailes et le pousse toujours plus haut. Plus de garçon-qui-a-survécu, plus de garçon, même plus d'Harry. Il vole simplement et ça demande une telle concentration que tout le reste disparait. Ça reviendra certainement lorsqu'il atterrira, mais pour un petit moment précieux… il ressent de la joie.

Je sens une légère fatigue commencer à s'installer, je sais qu'il s'est déjà trop fatigué, et je réalise qu'il est en train de délibérément ignorer Albus qui agite les bras pour essayer de le faire descendre.

**Potter. Arrêtez d'ignorer votre Directeur**. Je parle sévèrement tout en réfrénant l'amusement de voir Albus faire de grands gestes théâtraux pour attirer l'attention d'Harry.

**Oups** dit Harry chaleureusement et je continue de regarder Albus se donner en spectacle. Après quelques cercles supplémentaires, Potter soupire et se laisse planer vers nous en faisant de petits battements, ici et là, du bout de ses ailes pour ajuster sa direction, navigant dans la jungle de feuillages pas encore soumis à cause du manque d'effort de Lupin. Je me prépare à l'impact alors qu'il se dirige vers le sol beaucoup trop vite.

A la place, à la dernière minute il fait deux battements d'aile rapides qui arrêtent sa descente et lui permettent de planer un moment avant de poser ses pattes au sol sans effort, comme s'il descendait d'un carrosse.

**Atterrissage parfait** proclame Potter joyeusement; et j'avale ma salive plusieurs fois pour humidifier ma bouche totalement sèche. Ah ! Être jeune et immortel.

« Bien joué, Harry » dit Albus d'un air ravi alors que je retourne dans mon propre esprit. Le visage de Potter est rouge et son sourire s'étend d'une oreille à l'autre, il est essoufflé et légèrement en sueur. Il dégage une impression de bonne santé que je n'avais pas vue depuis très longtemps.

« C'était merveilleux, Monsieur ! » proclame Harry et il retourne dans son nid de couvertures. Il n'a certainement plus froid maintenant.

« Je serais curieux de savoir si ta forme Animagus détient aussi les propriétés magiques d'un phénix » dit Albus, les yeux allumés.

Mes mains s'occupent fébrilement à ajuster ma robe pour dissimuler leur agitation à l'idée qui vient de traverser soudainement mon esprit.

Grand Merlin. _Pourrais-je avoir un accès illimité aux larmes de Phénix? _Je dois compter jusqu'à dix plusieurs fois pour m'empêcher de vérifier cette possibilité. _Je veux dire, il est malheureux… Il est un phénix. Que demander de plus ?_ J'écarte la part sombre de ma personnalité qui se porte volontaire pour le faire pleurer, juste pour avoir la réponse. _Tu sers la lumière, Severus. Respire…_

« Est-ce que je vais avoir un jour de combustion ? » demande Potter alors que sa couleur retourne lentement à la normale.

« Peut-être » répond vaguement Albus. Potter soupire bruyamment, je comprends ce qu'il ressent. C'est agaçant au plus haut point lorsqu'Albus reste évasif. Nous savons tous les deux, par expérience, qu'insister ne sert à rien.

Je demande avec curiosité, « Est-ce que Black et Lupin connaissent votre forme Animagus ? ». Il sourit assez diaboliquement.

« Ils ont demandé ce que j'étais. J'ai décrit ce que je pouvais voir mais pas ce que j'étais. Je vais les surprendre » dit-il. Je lève mes sourcils.

J'observe, « Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait les surprendre ». Albus tortille pensivement un petit bout de sa barbe.

« Ta forme de Phénix a les yeux verts » observe-t-il.

« C'est logique » accorde Potter. Albus examine attentivement son visage pendant un moment.

« Il a aussi une fine cicatrice dorée en forme d'éclair » dit-il en tapant doucement entre ses yeux. La main de Potter se dirige automatiquement vers son front dans une claque exaspérée. Il gémit de frustration.

« Bien sur » dit-il dégouté. Il comprend où Albus veut en venir. N'importe qui le voyant en Phénix ne mettra pas longtemps à additionner deux plus deux.

« Je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu dois être circonspect dans le choix de ceux à qui tu révèleras ça » dit Albus. Potter hoche la tête.

« Je le serai » promet-il. Traduisez : le clan Weasley en entier, Granger, Lupin, Black, tous les professeurs de Poudlard… Pour faire bref, tout le monde *sauf* le ministre. Cette pensée m'amuse.

« Alors… Je suis sur que ton parrain meurt d'envie de découvrir ce qui nous prend si longtemps. Après tout, tu as des invités pour le dîner. « Pouvons-nous y aller ? » demande Albus en tendant la main. Automatiquement, Potter place la sienne dedans. Albus me fait signe de me rapprocher et prend aussi ma main.

« ça a été un honneur de faire ça avec vous deux » dit Albus cérémonieusement. Harry rougit et sourit même lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi.

« Je vous dois à tous les deux une dette de sorcier pour ce que vous avez fait, mais plus que ça… Je vous dois aussi de ne pas être devenu fou. Merci n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je veux dire… » Potter hésite, se débattant pour trouver comment exprimer sa gratitude. _Il *me* remercie_. Je suis consterné. _Et *qui* de nous trois a battu le plus grand mage noir de notre époque ?_

Mal à l'aise, je l'interromps, « Alors n'essayez pas ».

« Nous savons déjà, Harry. Nous savons déjà » murmure chaleureusement Albus, il serre légèrement la main de Potter et commence l'incantation pour briser nos liens. Albus se tourne d'abord vers moi et je hoche la tête pour donner mon consentement, puis il se tourne vers Potter. Il hoche aussi la tête. _Consentement donné et pris librement._

J'avais oublié l'élégant pouvoir de ce sort. Il commence à envahir mes sens, tirant les fils d'une tapisserie d'énergie que je n'avais même pas réalisé avoir tissée. Au lieu d'une magie, fondue, séparée et encore individuelle, maintenant elles sont trois. Elles sont plus petites et, je ne sais pourquoi, semblent moins impressionnantes, même si la somme de nos magies a été divisée avec justesse. Bien sur, celle de Potter est plus importante que celle d'Albus ou que la mienne. _De loin. De la mienne_.

C'est un étrange sentiment, comme si des doigts, qui s'étaient enroulés autour de mon cœur, lâchaient soudainement prise. Ce que je peux seulement décrire comme un 'bruit blanc' magique et des griffes d'émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes qui disparaissent en un instant, laissant mes pensées nues et claires. Silence. Mais au lieu du soulagement que j'attendais, je me sens étrangement vide.

Je n'avais rien remarqué de différent auparavant, mais je me sens aussi plus… léger, physiquement. Comme si je pouvais sauter dans les airs et planer un peu… Comme si j'avais porté un poids sur mes épaules depuis des mois et qu'il s'était soudainement envolé. _C'était lui? _Je me demande, surpris.

Automatiquement, mes yeux se tournent vers Potter. _Il semble le même_. Sa pâleur naturelle est revenue et ses yeux, bien que brillants et clairs après son vol, sont aussi légèrement creux et cernés. Il m'attrape en train de le dévisager et me sourit doucement.

« Tout va bien maintenant » murmure-t-il, et je ne suis pas certain qu'il avait projeté de le dire à voix haute. Son expression est un peu mélancolique. Ce mot est approprié parce que nous sommes tous les trois côte à côte, ensembles et pourtant seuls.

Albus est le premier à rompre le silence mélancolique en tapant sur sa cuisse comme pour donner le signal de la fin de notre réunion puis il commence à se mettre debout. Potter semble un peu déconcerté alors qu'il aide discrètement Albus à se lever, puis rassemble les couvertures dans un paquet qu'il va emporter à l'intérieur.

Le soleil s'est caché derrière les montagnes éloignées et la température a chuté rapidement le temps que nous sortions de nouveau dehors. Dans le crépuscule, nous retournons tranquillement vers la maison de Potter, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Black et Lupin se tiennent devant la porte. Weasley et Granger sont derrière eux. _Étaient-ils là tout le temps ? Je ne les ai pas vus plus tôt. Hmm. J'espère que les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés_. Ils sont manifestement tous en train de nous attendre. Un sourire illumine le visage de Potter lorsque nous arrivons devant eux et je suis dégouté d'être sentimentalement heureux de le voir.

« Je suis impatient de montrer ma forme Animagus à Sirius, Directeur. Merci à tous les deux de m'avoir aidé… J'adore ça et je n'ai pas à attendre de jouer au quidditch pour voler » dit-il franchement et je réalise que je sais qu'il va aller bien. Il a encore un long chemin pour guérir totalement mais Albus avait raison de casser le sort maintenant. Il est temps.

« De rien, Harry, mais sois assuré que je n'ai rien fait. Je t'ai simplement montré une opportunité… C'est toi qui as fait le reste. Après tout, c'est dans ta nature de voler » dit Albus, alors que Black et Lupin s'approchent de nous.

Granger me regarde étrangement. Je pense que, de tous les amis d'Harry, c'est elle qui est le plus sensible à ses humeurs, et elle essaye de déterminer ce qui a pu illuminer son esprit aussi considérablement en si peu de temps. Weasley me regarde prudemment, se reculant rapidement pour rester hors de mon chemin. _Un garçon intelligent_. Les deux amis de Potter se rassemblent autour de lui, sans aucun doute pour le cuisiner sur ce qui s'est passé pendant l'heure écoulée, mais ils sont rapidement repoussés sur le coté par un Black enthousiaste.

Son parrain le soulève dans ses bras, couvertures et dignité sont envoyées au diable, et je combats une envie pressante de sourire à cette vision. Lupin se tient à coté d'eux, riant alors qu'Harry proteste sans conviction. L'ancien loup-garou me surprend à le regarder et hoche la tête, soit pour me remercier, soit pour me féliciter, je ne suis pas sur. Mais, de toute façon, je trouve que ça n'a pas d'importance. Albus pose sa main sur mon épaule et me pousse en avant.

« Rentrons à la maison » dit-il chaleureusement. _En __effet_.

**À suivre**


	42. Chapter 42

**Titre Original: **Never Alone, Never Again

**Titre français : **Plus jamais seul, plus jamais

**Auteur : **Bored Beyond Belief

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSipirit

**Chapitre traduit par : **Agathe Laplante

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic original : **Fini (42 chapitre)

**État de la fic en français : **42 **Traduction : FINI**

**0o0**

_**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette magnifique histoire

Nous espérons que vous l'avez autant aimé que nous.

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 42 – Epilogue 3.**

Harry s'assit dans le bureau, écoutant les battements de l'horloge de grand-mère magique résonner lourdement dans la pièce, il regardait la démarche de son parrain. _Ils sont partis. Ils sont vraiment partis_, pensa-t-il, se sentant un peu nauséeux. Il n'avait pas jamais réalisé combien il avait subit Rogue et le Directeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus leur présence à l'intérieur de lui. Tout semblait un peu 'froid' à présent. _Ça va juste prendre du temps_, décida Harry, refusant d'accepter cette sensation de perte qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il y pensait. _ Ce qui est fait est fait…_ Ils lui manquaient, mais d'un autre côté, il recommençait à avoir une vie privée. Ses pensées et ses rêves étaient à lui seul.

Un pop retentit près de la cheminée, le ramenant au présent. Dobby s'affaira dans la pièce durant plusieurs minutes, ranimant le feu et déposant une couverture sur les bras de la chaise du brun. Il resta assez longtemps pour s'assurer qu'il y avait encore du thé et des biscuits sur la table d'angle pour au moins une dizaine de personnes, avant de s'empresser de sortir. Harry secoua la tête tout en regardant la danse des flammes. Après tant d'années avec les Dursley, la dévotion absolue de Dobby le déconcertait toujours autant.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Sirius d'un air concerné, alors qu'il s'approchait pour se placer près d'Harry. Il regarda son filleul quelques secondes, puis prit la couverture laissée par Dobby pour l'enrouler autour des bras du jeune sorcier.

Harry, essayant de plaisanter, leva sa main pour repousser son parrain, mais Sirius l'ignora royalement. _Il rigole encore_, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire teinté d'exaspération. _Vraiment ! Juste parce que j'étais un peu fatigué après une transformation…_

Le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa, se souvenant de son vol. _C'était parfait._ Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour voler encore, et cette fois il serait capable de garder le secret de ses amis et sa famille. _Et peut-être qu'ils pourront m'aider par rapport aux questions que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête. Exemple : Aurai-je le Jour de Combustion ? _Cette pensée n'était pas très attirante, même si Fumseck ne semblait pas si traumatisé. _Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un ?_ Voilà une pensée agréable.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce batard est venu ici ? » Grommela Sirius, même s'il connaissait la réponse, interrompant les réflexions d'Harry. Il n'avait pas été très content quand le brun avait annoncé que Percy allait arriver dans l'heure, marchant d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs, les pieds claquants lourdement pour finalement arriver près d'Harry afin de l'aider à se calmer.

« Parce qu'il l'a demandé. Il veut me parler. » Répondit Harry pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes. Il était nerveux à l'idée de voir Percy, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. _D'un autre côté, si je suis nerveux, je n'ose imaginer comment Percy doit se sentir_, se consola-t-il durement, puis il grogna à cette pensée.

« Cette réaction ressemble étrangement à l'attitude de Snape. » Observa Sirius, se redressant sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches et jetant un regard critique sur la couverture, s'assurant que les jambes du brun n'étaient pas exposées. Ce dernier n'avait pas le cœur de dire à son parrain qu'elles devenaient trop chaudes pour lui après quelques minutes. Sirius devrait bientôt apprendre qu'être attentif ne voulait pas dire être en hypothermie.

« J'ose espérer que le batard graisseux ne t'a pas fait de mal. » Continua Sirius, regardant Harry d'un regard évaluateur. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de fiel dans sa voix. C'était plus une habitude qui avait la vie dure.

Le brun haussa les épaules, puis grogna. « C'est possible je suppose. » Rétorqua-t-il, se sentant l'âme courageuse. « Te rends-tu compte que cela signifie que je devrais également lui faire du mal ? » Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent de surprise alors que le brun riait doucement. _Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas plaisanté ainsi avec lui ?_

« Oui et bien… Même si je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi tout seul, je n'ai pas envie que Percy te fasse du mal pendant qu'il s'excuse en rampant à tes pieds. » Soutint fermement Sirius, les yeux déterminés. _Oh mon…_ L'estomac du brun se retourna à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça pourrait se dérouler ainsi, mais en considérant la manière dont Percy s'était comporté envers Ron, Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

L'animagus semblait sentir le malaise d'Harry et commença à expliquer ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à Percy si ce dernier osait lui faire quoi que ce soit. En dépit de sa propre anxiété, le brun ne put que hocher la tête aux promesses de son parrain même si Harry soupçonnait qu'elles n'étaient physiquement et magiquement pas réalisables.

« Il n'est pas comme ça. Il est actuellement imperturbable. » Répondit Harry en interrompant Sirius encore une fois, tant pour se rassurer lui-même que son parrain. Ca n'empêcha pas son cœur de battre fortement dans sa poitrine.

Un coup à la porte les fit sursauter. Quand Sirius se retourna, Harry remarqua la baguette de son parrain sortie de son fourreau. « Sirius ! Ne t'avise pas de l'ensorceler ! » Lança Harry, du rire dans la voix. Était-il normal de se sentir plus vieux qu'un homme ayant plus de deux fois son âge ? L'animagus essayait de paraître nonchalant alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette.

« Dernière occasion de lui dire déguerpir. » Dit-il sincèrement.

« Non. Nous devons parler et ce moment convient. » Répondit Harry, reconnaissant envers Sirius. Il était nécessaire de remettre tout en ordre pour le bien des Weasley plus que pour celui de Percy.

« Bien, alors… Je suis juste derrière la porte. Hausse la voix, même un peu, et je le donnerai en pâture à l'un des dragons de Charlie Weasley. » Promit sombrement son parrain. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sûr qu'il peut t'entendre. » Chuchota-t-il de manière exaspérée, résistant à la tentation de sa frapper le front du plat de sa main.

« Je l'espère bien. Sinon je peux le dire plus fort ? » Taquina Sirius, haussant la voix un peu plus, comme il ouvrait la porte. Là se tenait Percy, pâle, les yeux hagards. Il recula immédiatement pour laisser passer Sirius, trébuchant légèrement quand Sirius le bouscula avec son épaule tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire embarrassé. Il adorait Sirius, mais se posait vraiment des questions sur sa maturité la plupart du temps.

« Harry. »Croassa Percy en entrant dans la pièce. L'ancien préfet en chef se trouvait debout, tenant la poignée de la porte, ses yeux allant de Harry vers Sirius, peu sûr de savoir s'il pouvait avancer ou pas. Sirius se trouvait à présent à l'opposé du seuil, regardant Percy dangereusement, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de partir.

« Va-t-en et ferme la porte » Dit Harry, acquiesçant de façon rassurante. _Sirius, tu vas lui provoquer une crise cardiaque !_ pensa-t-il, ressentant un peu de pitié en voyant Percy essayer de fermer la porte au nez de son parrain. Le brun savait combien son parrain pouvait être impressionnant. Le regard soulagé de Percy sembla résonner durement dans le calme et l'immobilité ambiante, et Harry remarqua ironiquement que le roux s'appuyait faiblement contre la porte, transpirant presque.

Ce fut tout. Dans un flash, Harry fut de retour dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Percy était enchaîné contre le mur; choqué, horrifié, et essayant d'articuler quelques commentaires rassurants que le sort de silence rendait impossible à comprendre. Harry ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il revivait cet affreux moment, quand tous ses rêves de dire au Ministre la vérité, et tenter avec espoir de marchander la réhabilitation Sirius, avait été rabaissés par la propre équipe de Fudge. Ses dents grincèrent au souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand on lui avait ouvert la bouche de force… _Non ! C'était avant. C'est terminé maintenant. Arrêtez ça !_

« J'apprécie beaucoup que tu m'ais laissé venir. » Dit Percy, tremblant en remarquant l'inconfort du brun. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment. Harry acquiesça.

« … Bien. Tout va bien. » Répliqua-t-il. Essayant de cacher son appréhension, Harry se déplaça vers la petite causeuse devant lui. « Vas-y, assieds-toi. » Percy bomba le torse, essayant de regagner sa fierté perdue et traversa la pièce rapidement. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés, sa démarche dégingandée et pourtant d'une manière ou d'une autre, raide. Harry força ses yeux à suivre chaque pas de Percy, utilisant le présent comme une ancre s'il ne pourrait pas être ramené en arrière dans ses mémoires, dans cette chaise... _Je suis à la maison. Je suis en sécurité. Est-ce que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ? _

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher le Professeur Lupin ? » Demanda Percy alors qu'il s'asseyait, son visage prenant un air concerné. Harry s'amusa des efforts que le rouquin faisait pour exclure Sirius et il secoua la tête en faisant 'non'. _Il est juste derrière la porte. Bonne chance pour l'éviter. Tu as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas dans la pièce._

Harry le regarda, alors que Percy se frottait les mains sur sa robe. Il se tenait au bord de sa chaise, comme s'il voulait s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre, plaçant ses robes de chaque côté de son corps, comme pour éviter de les froisser. Même là il n'était pas complètement calme. Les yeux du rouquin s'égarèrent sur le mobilier du bureau, s'arrêtant sur tous les détails. Harry avait choisi spécialement cette pièce pour cette réunion à cause de son aspect confortable et chaleureux. La décoration à dominante de bois lui rappelait un peu Poudlard, et il espérait que ça aiderait Percy à se détendre.

Une fraîcheur soudaine fit qu'Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. _L'instinct de Sirius était exact après tout_, remarqua-t-il avec un petit amusement. _Comment fait-il cela ?_ Parfois Sirius semblait savoir tout avant tout le monde. _Vraiment bizarre._

Harry observa son invité avec un peu de curiosité, essayant de rester concentré. Il avait espéré que Percy éclate de rire et donne une explication de tout ce qu'il ferait pour se faire pardonner, ou même qu'il essaie de justifier ses actions. Qu'il ne l'ait pas fait était en soi un bon début, mais cela rendit aussi Harry incertain sur le déroulement de cette conversation. Le brun se demanda brièvement pourquoi l'autre sorcier hésitait, puis il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Percy pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'il voudrait si ça pouvait lui permettre de ne rien dire ou faire quelque chose de sensible, tant qu'Harry était concerné.

Soupirant, Harry gigota dans son siège, essayant d'obtenir un peu plus de confort. En réalité, il était plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait admis à Sirius. Pas que son parrain ne l'ait pas remarqué. _C'est beaucoup plus difficile de garder des choses secrètes maintenant, _se dit-il à lui-même. Son cœur continuait à battre la chamade, tandis qu'il tremblait légèrement, _ mais au moins je ne suis pas en train d'hyper ventiler_. C'était au moins une consolation.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, regardant partout autour sauf leur vis-à-vis. Percy resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées. Il défroissa sa robe à un endroit. Quand Harry réalisa qu'il devait exister des notes sur ce que Percy voulait dire, il rit presque. _C'est du Percy tout craché_.

Il se doutait que Percy ne voulait pas débuter cette conversation, alors qu'il avait été gêné de la réaction du brun en le voyant. D'autre part, cette pause improvisée donnait au brun l'occasion de calmer ses nerfs en se rappelant ce que Sirius aurait fait s'il l'avait laissé parler. _Au secours !_ Pensa-t-il encore, regardant l'horloge. Seulement cinq minutes avaient passé.

_On dirait qu'il est prêt à courir vers la porte, _ réalisa Harry. _ Et je suis sûr qu'attaquer la discussion en étant anxieux ne va aider en rien._ C'était très satisfaisant de voir l'aisance naturelle et le la stature digne de l'ancien préfet en chef. Est-ce que c'était mal de se sentir meilleur aux dépends de quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry savait ce que Rogue aurait répondu, et ses lèvres se pincèrent à cette pensée.

Le silence s'étirant encore entre eux, permit à Harry de revenir dans la réalité et d'observer Percy encore une fois. _ Tu ressembles tellement à ton frère. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si différent ?_

Percy essayait d'agir avec plus de maturité que Ron, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas vraiment. En fait, Harry avait souvent pensé que l'air désapprobateur du préfet le faisait paraître plus jeune, comme s'il essayait de jouer au grand alors qu'il n'en était pas un. Pour Harry, c'est comme si Percy n'avait jamais appris que parfois c'était bien de se détendre, sinon ça avait juste l'air d'être une farce.

_Ça risque de prendre longtemps._ Sourit presque Harry à son observation, curieusement renforcée à la réflexion qu'il commençait à ressembler un peu à Rogue. _Je suppose que ça veut dire que même si cette conversation se termine mal, au moins elle aura le mérite d'avoir été originale._

Alors qu'il observait discrètement Percy, Harry réalisa brusquement ce qui avait ravivé sa mémoire. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il voyait Percy depuis son interrogatoire ! Bien sûr qu'il réagissait mal ! _Et à voir comme il s'appuie contre la porte, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout._

Comprenant l'origine de sa vision l'aidait, mais c'était décourageant pour Harry lui-même d'abord et pour la suite de la conversation de voir encore une fois Percy, mais cela n'arrangeait évidemment rien du tout. _Pourquoi cela se produit-il encore ?_ Se demanda Harry. _Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas change, mais je le sens différents à présent. Je sais que le temps n'a pas tant changé ce n'est plus l'hiver, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé beaucoup plus de temps._

**§*&o&*§**

Même chercher l'origine de ce flashback lui causait une anxiété qui l'empêchait une fois de plus d'avancer, alors Harry laissa sa mémoire s'effacer. J'ai survécu, il a survécu… Il se remémorait, se répétant la litanie de raisons pour lesquelles il était en vie encore et encore jusqu'à ce que finalement, son pouls redevienne normal. _°Voilà. C'est mieux. Pas de chaises, Harry, tu vas bien_°.

Honnêtement, Harry se sentait mieux maintenant que le choc initial de voir Percy était passé. Tournant la tête pour fixer le plus vieux frère de Ron, il le regarda avec une exaspération amusée. Il avait l'intention de laisser Percy commencer mais maintenant, il s'interrogeait sur la pertinence de ce choix. °_A ce rythme, nous en avons pour toute la nuit, réfléchit-il ironiquement. Il vaudrait mieux commencer cette corvée_°.

« Thé ? » offrit finalement Harry surprenant Percy ce qui lui fit retenir un grognement nerveux.

« Non merci » répondit Percy, sa voix était légèrement plus aigue que d'habitude.

« Nous avons aussi de délicieux scones et des biscuits, si tu as faim » dit Harry en se sentant de plus en plus amusé alors qu'il désignait de la main la table située dans un coin de la pièce que Dobby veillait à garder remplie. °_Trop dommage que je n'ai pas de bonbons au citron à offrir_°

« Je… » Commença Percy, puis il secoua la tête. « Je… » Percy essaya à nouveau puis toussa, gêné. Il regardait toujours partout sauf Harry. « Je ne peux dire à quel point je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait, Harry » laissa finalement échapper Percy. Il leva les yeux juste un instant avant de les baisser à nouveau, mais ce bref regard révéla une profondeur de remords qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir.

« Je sais que tu ne pensais pas me blesser » dit Harry doucement. ° _Finalement, nous y sommes_°. Percy secoua la tête.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Regarde ce que je t'ai fait » dit-il en faisant un mouvement de la main en direction d'Harry.

Quoi ? Harry se regarda en essayant de déterminer à quoi Percy faisait allusion avec le peu qui n'était pas enfoui sous la couverture de Sirius.

« Tu es si pâle et maigre… Je peux dire que tu ne dors pas bien. Je t'ai livré à 'eux' » expliqua Percy, sa voix s'épaississait sous la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui-même. « Je t'ai presque tué ». Harry fronça les sourcils et cligna nerveusement des yeux. °_Ce n'est pas bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? pensa-t-il avec un léger amusement. Maintenant que la conversation avait commencé il se trouvait étrangement calme. Comme c'est étrange_°.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, Percy » le désapprouva Harry.

« Je l'ai fait » l'interrompit Percy désespérément en haussant légèrement la voix. Au regard alarmé d'Harry, Percy regarda automatiquement la porte derrière lui. Fais-moi confiance, tu ne veux pas que Sirius entre dans la pièce, pensa Harry mais il n'osa pas le dire tout haut. L'ancien Préfet était assez tendu comme ça. Percy sembla comprendre l'expression d'Harry et baissa un peu la voix.

« Le Ministre serait venu que tu ais dit quelque chose ou pas » dit Harry doucement. Percy secoua la tête.

« J'étais un fou. J'ai essayé de te faire avoir confiance en moi »

« Oui, c'était un peu scandaleux » approuva sèchement Harry. Percy répondit par un rictus ironique.

« Tu en savais plus que tu ne le disais. N'importe quel idiot pouvait le voir » déclara-t-il d'une voix devenue un peu amère. Pendant une brève seconde, Harry se demanda si le rouquin était en train de se préparer à rejeter le blâme, mais lorsque l'autre sorcier continua, sa voix était douce et pleine de remord. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais déjà essayé de dire au Ministre ce qui était réellement arrivé » dit Percy, les lèvres serrées et les yeux dans le vague. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas vouloir connaitre la vérité ».

« L'ignorance est le bonheur… Jusqu'à ce que la marque sombre apparaisse au dessus de ta maison » dit Harry sans réfléchir. Bien que ce soit Fudge qu'il blâme pour avoir caché ce qui s'était produit, une part de lui voulait aussi que Percy comprenne que sa complicité n'avait pas affecté qu'Harry. Percy pâlit et Harry réalisa que ses mots étaient vraiment durs. Oops. Snape commençait vraiment à déteindre sur lui.

« Tu ne veux pas dire… ? » Percy le suppliait pratiquement.

« Bien sur que je ne veux pas dire ça » le rassura Harry qui tendit la main dans l'intention de réconforter Percy et la retira rapidement lorsque son compagnon se pencha involontairement. « Ce fardeau reste entièrement sur les épaules de Fudge… et de Voldemort bien sur » ajouta Harry qui réprima un soupir ennuyé lorsque Percy pâlit à l'entente de ce nom.

« Ne supporte pas tout, tout seul. Tu n'es pas le seul qui ne voulait pas vraiment savoir » essaya à nouveau Harry.

« Je t'ai beaucoup regardé à l'école. Tu le savais ? » Demanda brusquement Percy.

« Non » répondit Harry surpris par le tour que prenait soudainement la conversation.

« Je t'ai observé. Tu étais si imprudent. Tu n'avais aucun respect pour les règles. Je savais que tu n'étais pas gâté, mais tes actions… De quelqu'un qui est un tel aimant à problèmes, j'aurais attendu plus de prudence » le réprimanda presque Percy.

« Les règles ? C'est la différence entre nous, Percy » dit Harry à la fois amusé et frustré. Il était fatigué d'entendre les excuses qui justifiaient que personne ne lui ait fait confiance et, à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva à expliquer plus longuement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pourquoi il était un tel 'briseur de règles'.

« Les règles avec lesquelles j'ai grandi n'avaient aucun sens. 'Ne parle à personne' » dit Harry dans une imitation parfaite de la voix de tante Pétunia. « 'Pas de viande pour toi pendant une semaine', 'ne fais rien de monstrueux' ». Harry secoua la tête avec regret, agacé autant pour lui-même que pour Percy. Justifiait-il trop ses actions ?

« Je ne pouvais pas manger pendant une semaine » continua-t-il, « et désolé mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je parler à personne alors que tout le monde le faisait. J'ai appris très tôt que ces règles n'étaient pas forcément justes et n'avaient souvent aucun sens. Les leçons vraiment importantes, comme ne pas poser la main sur une cuisinière chaude, j'ai du les apprendre par moi-même. Alors quand quelqu'un me dit quoi faire ou ne pas faire… Je décide par moi-même si c'est juste ou pas ». Harry haussa les épaules.

« Oui, mais en faisant ainsi, tu te mettais en danger et les autres aussi » contra Percy en faisant tressaillir Harry par la vérité de ses paroles. « Bien sur, tu as aussi aidé les autres » continua-t-il avec un lourd soupir et l'affirmation restait entre eux comme une plaie ouverte, soudain Harry sut… La force qui conduisait les actions de Percy pendant l'été était Ginny ! Ses interventions, sa façon de se mêler de tout et cet inhabituel emportement dans ses jugements avaient plus de sens.

« Tu penses que c'est de ma faute… ? » demanda Harry d'une voix enrouée. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé demander à Ron. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, de l'expliquer et de se chercher des excuses… Mais dans cette nuit profonde, la question refusait d'être évitée : est-ce que le journal de Tom Riddle aurait été donné à Ginny si Harry n'avait pas été avec les Weasleys lorsqu'ils ont rencontré Lucius Malfoy sur le chemin de traverse.

« Merlin, non ! » s'exclama Percy horrifié et il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le fauteuil d'Harry, le regardant finalement dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute quant à sa sincérité. Percy prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et il fut surpris de voir à quel point celle de Percy était plus grande en comparaison.

« Ne pense pas ça ! » dit Percy en tenant les mains d'Harry plus fermement. « Absolument pas ! Papa haïssait Lucius Malfoy depuis aussi longtemps que je peux m'en rappeler et je sais de manière certaine que le sentiment était réciproque. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes à qui Papa colle un marron systématiquement » implora Percy en essayant d'alléger la conversation. Harry se concentrait pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Bien que reconnaissant à Percy, il ne le croyait pas, il avait toujours peur de la vraie réponse à sa question. °_Mais maintenant tu ne sauras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? La petite voix dans sa tête se moquait méchamment. La seule personne qui connaît la vérité est morte_°.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? » demanda Harry, refusant de s'attarder sur ses pensées. Percy n'avait pas cru ça… Alors pourquoi ? Percy ferma les yeux et fit une grimace avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai vu Ginny agir bizarrement et je n'ai jamais rien fait. Ça veut dire que j'aurais du faire attention à elle… J'aurais pu voir les signes. Si je l'avais affrontée… Si j'avais fait quelque chose » dit Percy avec frustration en se reculant pour regagner son siège. Harry plia discrètement ses doigts pour que le sang circule à nouveau. La poigne de Percy avait été un peu forte.

« Je me suis promis de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Je poserai des questions et affronterai les gens. Je le ferai même si ça me rend impopulaire parce que quelqu'un doit avoir… » Percy coupa sa phrase et essaya un sourire d'excuse. Ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Mais tu n'aimeras pas les réponses, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla doucement Harry, et Percy passa brutalement ses mains dans ses cheveux, en riant amèrement.

« C'est comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors ne le fait pas à nouveau » dit Harry légèrement après une pause inconfortable.

« Foutaises que tout ça ! » s'exclama Percy frustré. Harry n'avait jamais entendu Percy jurer auparavant. Il se força à ne pas rire lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point Percy articulait bien, même lorsqu'il jurait. Harry fit un bond en entendant un bruissement derrière la porte du bureau, il déplaça la couverture posée avec soin sur lui.

« N'y pense même pas, Sirius ! » hurla-t-il rapidement. Les ronchonnements étouffés en provenance de l'autre coté de la porte lui dirent que son instinct avait été bon et que son parrain avait été sur le point de faire irruption dans la pièce. « Désolé. Continue » dit Harry poliment en essayant de ne pas rire à la façon dont les yeux de Percy s'élargirent lorsqu'il crut que Sirius allait surgir.

Après un moment de silence stupéfait. Percy hocha la tête et laissa exploser un rire sincère, Harry sourit en réponse, pas vraiment sur de ce qui était drôle… ou peut-être de ce qui ne l'était pas. Il avait l'impression de ressembler un peu plus à Dumbledore chaque jour, qui offrait des bonbons au citron pendant les moments de stress, ce qui lui semblait maintenant un clin d'œil à l'absurde plutôt qu'une politesse authentique.

Avec retard, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Percy rire auparavant. C'était un étrange son haut placé qui semblait demander un gros effort pour sortir, comme si les épaules et la poitrine vibraient à chaque respiration sifflante. Le rire de Percy était tellement excentrique et vrai, qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à lui, même s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait imaginé pour le provoquer. Bientôt, des larmes dévalèrent le visage de Percy et il tint ses joues dans ses paumes. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Percy était amusant à regarder.

« Oh ! Stop ! J'ai des crampes dans les joues! » S'exclama-t-il, ce qui fit repartir Harry à nouveau. C'était trop étrange de voir Percy comme ça, si complètement désinhibé. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne riait jamais. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Percy pour finalement être capable de se calmer. C'est lorsqu'il leva les yeux, qu'Harry réalisa que toute la tension qui avait habité son visage était partie. Percy sourit d'un air contrit.

« Autant pour la dignité et la bienséance » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Harry roula les yeux.

« Extrêmement surfait » le contraria Harry.

« Tu n'étais pas supposé être comme ça » dit Percy pensivement, fronçant les sourcils devant l'énigme que représentait Harry.

« Comment étais-je supposé être ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était une possibilité de réconciliation au sein du clan Weasley. Il détestait voir la famille de Ron divisée et se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'il avait été à l'origine de tout ça.

« Tu étais supposé m'accuser d'avoir tenté de te tuer. Me blâmer pour ce que j'ai fait. Me détester pour toujours, me sortir de ta vie… Je ne sais pas » Percy haussa les épaules, clairement embarrassé par cet aveu. C'était étrange de sentir une connexion avec Percy maintenant, après tout ce qui était arrivé. Harry avait après tout une bonne raison de ne pas l'aimer. Mais quand tout est dit et fait…

« Je vais te dire un petit secret » dit Harry en se penchant avec un air de conspirateur. Percy pencha la tête sur le coté avec curiosité, lui donnant à nouveau l'idée que les attitudes de Percy ressemblaient à celle d'un oiseau. °_Si tu étais un animagus, Percy, que serais-tu_ ?°

« Quoi » demanda Percy intrigué.

« J'ai connu pire » déclara simplement Harry. Percy pâlit, ce qui fit qu'Harry secoua sa tête avec fermeté, essayant de l'empêcher de se renfermer sur lui-même. « Tu as fait la bonne chose pour de bonnes raisons. Ton cœur avait raison, Percy, même si c'était à mes dépens. Pour les blessures, je pense qu'il est juste de dire que je devrais être celui qui décide lorsqu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. Tu as honoré ta promesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » Percy hocha la tête et sembla sur le point de se lancer dans une explication détaillée de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Harry l'interrompit rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse commencer.

« Tu as pensé par toi même, prenant tes décisions en fonction de ce que tu voyais. C'était tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter. Maintenant, as-tu faim ? Je suis affamé et si je ne fais pas d'erreur, mon parrain, qui écoute sans aucune discrétion derrière la porte, a raté le thé cette après-midi. Voudrais-tu rester pour diner ? »

**§*&o&*§**

Les yeux de Sirius clignèrent nerveusement alors qu'il regardait Percy Weasley se diriger vers lui. Quel garçon intelligent de partir au lieu de rester diner. Sa mâchoire était presque tombée quand Harry l'avait suggéré. D'un autre coté, la présence de Percy aurait pu avoir certains… avantages. Dans la guerre des blagues où, lui, Remus et les jumeaux étaient actuellement entrainés, certaines plaisanteries étaient considérées comme trop dures et avaient été écartées. Sirius sourit diaboliquement. Ça aurait été délicieux de les utiliser contre Percy. Bon…

Haussant les épaules avec regret, Sirius passa la tête dans le bureau et remarqua immédiatement à quel point Harry était pâle. Il était tassé sous la couverture et était clairement en train de se préparer mentalement à se lever et à suivre Percy dans la salle à manger. Maudit soit Dumbledore pour arrêter le sort de Portus Animus aujourd'hui. Il avait intérêt à ce que ça ne compromette pas le rétablissement d'Harry…

« Le diner sera servi dans quelques minutes maintenant, alors pourquoi ne pas rester ici et te reposer un peu ? » suggéra Sirius en essayant de masquer son inquiétude par une attitude désinvolte. Harry sourit avec gratitude et alors que Sirius lançait un sort de réchauffement sur la couverture, il leva brièvement la main. Sirius fut étonné mais fut sur le point de retourner le geste lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'adressait à l'ennuyeux morveux qui trainait toujours dans l'entrée derrière lui.

Sirius savait que son visage montrait une franche hostilité alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à Percy et lui faisait un signe en direction de la salle à manger, lui montrant en réalité la porte. Il pouvait trop clairement se rappeler comme la pompeuse petite ordure avait coincé Harry dans l'arrière cour du terrier pour lui poser des questions trop douloureuses pour qu'il puisse y répondre.

Harry t'a peut-être pardonné, mais ce ne sera jamais mon cas – même si tu l'as fait rire. Je te reconnais ça, admit Sirius, se calmant et souriant un peu à ce souvenir. Harry avait eu un grand rire, doux et léger avec juste un ton de surprise, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à faire de nouveau. C'était un son que Sirius avait l'intention d'entendre à de nombreuses reprises.

L'approbation de Molly Weasley pour la guerre des farces annonça un long chemin pour y arriver, de même que les continuelles singeries de Remus et Sirius. Si Harry remarquait à chaque fois leurs tours, qui revenaient un peu trop souvent pour être crédibles, il ne disait rien. La maladresse d'un museau d'oryctérope ou des poussins faisant leur rôt valaient le coup pour les deux hommes, avec un peu de chance, il pourraient voir les yeux verts observateurs.

Sirius avait passé une journée à essayer de maintenir une conversation normale avec des nageoires juste pour voir Harry combattre afin de garder un visage impassible. Les branchies cependant l'avaient emmené un peu trop loin. Après tout, comment était-il supposé parler avec un bocal à poisson entourant magiquement sa tête ?

« Puis-je vous parler M. Black ? » demanda Percy alors qu'il se dirigeait tous les deux vers la cheminée. Sirius fit un signe de tête puis réalisa brusquement que Remus avait disparu. C'était surprenant puisque Remus avait insisté pour rester à proximité pendant que les deux garçons discutaient dans le bureau. Apparemment, il avait décidé que le danger était passé. Sirius se retint de sourire et se frotta mentalement les mains. Un faux pas et tu es à moi, Percy Weasley.

« C'est pour Harry de la part de Shirley, Lane et moi » dit Percy alors qu'ils se tenaient près de la cheminée. Il tendit la main vers celle de Sirius et enroula ses doigts autour d'un petit sceau en métal. L'ancien Préfet était chanceux que Sirius ne lui ait pas jeté un sort au moment où il avait attrapé sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sirius en fixant par automatisme le sceau.

« La chevalière officielle de Cornélius Fudge, utilisé pour apposer son endossement sur tous les documents du Ministère qui ont un jour traversé son bureau » répondit Percy.

« Ummm… » Fut tout ce que Sirius put dire alors qu'un million de questions dansait dans sa tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'Harry était supposé faire avec ça ? Est-ce une sorte de farce ? Qui sont Shirley et Lane, et Bordel, pourquoi ont-ils donné le sceau à Harry?

Sa suspicion dut se voir sur son visage parce que Percy parla rapidement comme pour essayer de faire en sorte que Sirius le croie.

« Lane était le journaliste dans la pièce avec moi lorsqu'ils ont interrogé Harry. Shirley est la tante d'Anne » expliqua Percy et les yeux de Sirius se posèrent machinalement sur le petit arbre en pot à coté de la cheminée où le bizarre lézard mutant était souvent perché.

Hmm. Où est-il maintenant ? se demanda Sirius distraitement puis il sourit en visualisant la petite fille qui avait donné l'étrange animal à Harry, sautant avec le lézard roulé en boule dans ses bras. Une fille épuisante, Anne. Harry dormait souvent profondément pendant deux heures après ses visites.

« Et comment ont-ils eu cela ? » demanda Sirius, revenant au présent et essayant de suivre la logique de Percy.

« Shirley était la secrétaire privée de Cornélius Fudge » dit Percy. _°Ho. D'accord. Ceci explique cela°_.

"Qu'est suppose faire Harry avec ça?" demanda Sirius légèrement amer en roulant le sceau dans la paume de sa main_. Ma liberté. Le pardon d'Harry. J'aurai pu faire tant de chose si j'avais eu ça avant._

« Ça signifie qu'il a plus que juste ma parole de sorcier de bien agir avec lui. Plus que celle de Shirley et Lane aussi » dit Percy en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est un début. Ça signifie que Fudge ne peut plus lui faire du mal ».

« Est-ce que cela aidera Harry quand les procès intentés par les familles des prisonniers d'Azkaban qui ont été affectés par le sort d'Harry arriveront au tribunal ? » demanda Sirius qui sentit ses lèvres se retrousser, son tempérament ressortant et le faisant parler sèchement. °_Trop peu, trop tard, mon garçon. Quelque soit le geste fou que tu avais l'intention de faire, tu as aussi déposé une preuve dans nos mains_°. Percy paraissait affligé.

« Non ! » objecta-t-il fortement puis il baissa la voix anxieusement en réalisant que la porte du bureau était toujours ouverte. « Vous savez qu'il n'y a aucune chance que Dumbledore laisse… » Commença Percy, mais Sirius le coupa.

« Dumbledore a parfois une drôle de façon de protéger Harry » affirma catégoriquement Sirius en notant que Remus traversait la pièce pour se rapprocher d'eux, suivi de près par Ron et Hermione. °_Ha. Te voilà. Un peu tard, mon vieux mais comme tu peux le voir j'ai été bon. Le morveux est toujours en un seul morceau_°.

« Je l'ai blessé, M. Black, ce qui est inexcusable. Vous avez ma promesse que ça n'arrivera plus » dit Percy d'une voix enrouée. Sirius remit le sceau dans la main de Percy.

« Harry a suffisamment de choses pour se rappeler Fudge. Il n'a pas besoin de rien de plus » dit Sirius. Percy hocha la tête en déglutissant nerveusement.

« Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir laissé lui parler » dit Percy d'une voix pleine d'émotion. Il se tourna vers la cheminée, se préparant à partir, mais en fut empêché par l'arrivée du reste des Weasleys.

C'était intéressant de voir leurs réactions lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence de Percy. Sirius nota la colère et l'amertume sur le visage de Fred, mais il put aussi voir l'expression désapprobatrice de George lorsqu'il attrapa le bras de Fred et se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Fred secoua la tête mais ne se défit pas de l'emprise de George, arrachant un petit sourire narquois au parrain d'Harry. °_Il t'aura à l'usure, Fred_°, pensa Sirius en regardant les jumeaux et en se demandant à quoi avait pensé Percy en lui donnant le sceau.

Arthur fit un signe de tête en guise de salut à son fils qui discrètement lui en fit un en retour, instaurant un dialogue muet. _Comment ça va ? Ça va bien_. Molly sourit doucement en remarquant cette interaction.

« Vas-tu rester pour dîner ? » demanda-t-elle. Percy fit non de la tête mentionnant une vague obligation urgente. Ils prenaient tous le mensonge pour ce qu'il était en réalité. Cependant, la discussion avec Harry avait été bien meilleure que ce que cet abruti de morveux méritait, les problèmes du troisième Weasley n'étaient toutefois pas finis. Les déchirements de la famille avaient besoin d'être réparés – s'ils le pouvaient – et ses excuses étaient loin d'être faites.

En sortant de la cheminée à leur tour, Bill et Charlie firent à peine un signe de tête vers Percy et pour juste un court instant, Sirius eut presque pitié du garçon. Avec ses épaules rentrées et ses bras serrés autour de lui, Percy semblait perdu en regardant le reste de la famille plaisanter entre eux. Il resta là plusieurs minutes, ignoré, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur s'aperçoive de sa présence et lui fasse un sourire encourageant. Percy lui renvoya un petit sourire reconnaissant en retour et Sirius fut stupéfait de réaliser que ce fou ne voulait pas partir.

L'indignation lui coupa le souffle. °Tes propres actions t'ont conduit à ça. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'Harry aurait donné pour avoir ce que tu as jeté de façon inconsidérée°. Percy devait avoir compris certaines des pensées de Sirius car il fit un signe de tête dans sa direction et celle de Remus une fois de plus avant de disparaitre dans le feu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Remus lorsqu'il se faufila à coté de Sirius qui haussa les épaules. Moins on en dit, mieux c'est. D'ailleurs, il aura droit à un interrogatoire de Remus plus tard de toute façon.

« D'où viens-tu ? » demanda curieusement Sirius lorsqu'il regarda son ami de plus près. Remus avait les cheveux ébouriffés et des brindilles s'étaient accrochées sur sa robe. En fait, il semblait sortir d'une bataille. Remus leva un sourcil en signe d'agacement.

« J'ai trouvé l'animal d'Harry en train de manger mes plantes » dit Remus avec une légère indignation.

« Tu plaisantes ». Sirius se mit à tousser, les yeux élargis. °_Comment Diable, Herbert a-t-il pu finir dehors_?

« Sais-tu que Poppy et Severus m'avaient demandé quelques semis ? J'ai quelques remarquables variétés anciennes qu'on ne trouve pas tous les jours » dit Remus avec irritation et Sirius ne put que rire lorsque son ami foudroya du regard le caméléon que Ron rattachait sur son perchoir habituel.

« Saviez-vous qu'on ne peut pas faire un Accio sur un caméléon » intervint Hermione clairement intriguée. Sirius secoua la tête avec affection. °_Toujours intellectuelle_…° Il était aussi amusé en remarquant que Ron avait une tenue encore pire que celle de Remus. Il avait des traces de saleté sur le visage et des trainées d'herbe sur sa robe.

« Ce petit enculé est drôlement rapide quand il le décide » dit Ron, lançant un regard furieux à Herbert. Les yeux du caméléon regardaient partout à toute allure, incluant les visiteurs supplémentaires.

« Ron ! » le gronda Molly, ce qui fit sursauter Ron.

« Désolé Maman » dit-il automatiquement (mais sans aucune excuse) puis regarda Sirius. « Harry est-il toujours dans le bureau ? » Sirius fit oui de la tête.

« Il est dans le bureau ? Je vais juste aller vérifier s'il va bien » dit Molly et elle partit immédiatement, suivie par Ron et Hermione. Depuis la nuit où Harry avait été sauvé de chez les Dursleys, lorsqu'elle avait pris soin de lui avant l'arrivée de Pomfrey, Molly était devenu, autant que Poppy, la gardienne d'Harry. Elle avait pris sur elle de vérifier avec précaution ses potions et s'était assurée que personne ne le surmène. Sirius grimaça lorsqu'il les vit se diriger tous les trois vers le bureau. °_Elle allait adorer la mine d'Harry_°.

Maintenant que le dernier Weasley avait officiellement débarqué à la villa, comme Dumbledore avait pris l'habitude d'appeler l'endroit, Sirius voulait que le diner commence. _La villa_. Sirius secoua la tête et poussa un soupir exagéré. Il avait essayé de pousser Harry à baptiser leur nouvelle maison, mais après la dernière tentative de son filleul, 'Pré-au-chien', ce que Sirius soupçonnait plus d'être un refus de la nommer qu'un réel essai, lui et Remus avaient laissé tomber l'affaire.

« Passe le mot que la soirée sera courte. Harry est assez fatigué » murmura Sirius à Remus.

« Devons nous annuler ? » demanda Remus avec inquiétude. Sirius leva un sourcil ironique. °_Tu veux être celui qui le dira à Harry_ ?° « Laisse tomber ». Remus répondait à sa propre question avec un large sourire. Ils pensaient tous les deux que pour n'importe quelle visite, il était mieux qu'Harry s'endorme et qu'ensuite tout le monde parte. Sirius secoua la tête avec perplexité. Harry semblait n'avoir aucun mal à dormir avec de la compagnie, mais s'il tombait et causait un changement de plans, il s'excusait pendant des jours. Peut-être parce qu'il savait combien de plaisir nous avons à voir les Weasley, réalisa Sirius. Harry était parfois vraiment trop perspicace.

Molly avait apporté quelques plateaux pour le dîner à la plus grande consternation de Dobby. Pour le moment, l'elfe de maison ajoutait les plats avec les siens sur la table de banquet qu'il avait dressée. En plus d'une occasion, Sirius avait entendu l'elfe de maison et la matrone Weasley engagés dans une discussion sérieuse sur les mets préférés d'Harry, et il était pratiquement sur qu'ils avaient échangé des conseils de cuisine magique aussi.

« Sirius Black, il semble épuisé ! » le gronda Molly férocement, ce qui fit sursauter Sirius. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. « Il devrait être au lit ! » continua-t-elle en tapant impatiemment du pied et en lui jetant un regard furieux comme si tout était de sa faute. °_Pourquoi ne grondes-tu pas Remus aussi ? Il vit aussi ici. De plus, c'est son ancien professeur…°_

« Tsk, tsk, Sirius » se moqua Remus. Sirius fusilla du regard l'ancien loup garou puis s'adressa à la sorcière inquiète.

« Je suis d'accord, Molly. Mais qui veut dire à Harry que nous annulons le diner alors que nous savons tous que c'est la première fois qu'il verra tout le monde depuis l'année dernière ? » Demanda malicieusement Sirius. Les yeux de Molly se posèrent sur son fils ainé puis revinrent vers le bureau ou se trouvaient Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Il essaye de faire revenir les choses comme elles étaient auparavant » dit Remus doucement. Molly semblait avoir le cœur brisé.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible » dit-elle tristement.

« Nous le savons » dit simplement Sirius. « Mais nous pouvons l'aider à essayer »

Molly parut indécise pendant une minute puis soupira en signe de défaite. « D'accord alors. Mangeons » déclara-t-elle incluant tout le monde dans son ordre bref.

Le dîner comprenait du bœuf rôti, du Yorkshire pudding, des petits pois, des pommes de terre, de la sauce, des carottes, du hachis Parmentier, des pâtés à la viande et aux légumes avec de la moutarde, et de la mélasse et du pudding en dessert. Sirius s'amusait à regarder l'assiette d'Harry se remplir magiquement à chaque fois qu'il regardait ailleurs. Pour l'instant, son filleul n'avait rien remarqué mais quelques regards suspicieux en direction de Sirius indiquaient qu'il ne tarderait pas à le faire.

Quoi qu'ait fait Harry dans la chambre avec Snape et Dumbledore, ça avait aiguisé son appétit, pensa Sirius en le regardant avec approbation. Remus l'avait aussi remarqué puisqu'il donna un coup de coude à Sirius alors qu'Harry continuait à grignoter. Sirius lui répondit d'un clin d'œil puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. Son filleul regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés Charlie Weasley qui hochait la tête.

« Tu plaisantes. Ta maman a laissé le dragon rester dans votre jardin ? » Demanda Harry. Les jumeaux souriaient largement.

« Plus de dégnommage pour nous » dit Fred.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry

« Ils sont partis. Ils refusaient de partager le jardin avec un dragon » dit Charlie avec un haussement d'épaule, comme s'il était étonné par cette histoire. « Qui peut comprendre les gnomes ? »

« Maman nous fait désormais nettoyer le grenier quand elle veut nous punir » ajouta George.

« Les goules sont furieuses » ajouta Fred en souriant malicieusement.

« Nous devrons probablement venir jouer au Quidditch chez toi à Noël » dit Ron.

« Ho ? » demanda Harry en clignant des yeux avec ahurissement. Il avait des difficultés à suivre, fatigué comme il l'était.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions voler avec un dragon dans notre jardin » expliqua Ginny.

Hmm. Un bon point, accepta Harry silencieusement en souriant. « Non, ça ne le fera vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Pauvre petit. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait te pourchasser » dit Charlie en défendant le dragon.

« Il a toujours une grande portée, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Ron en fixant l'avant-bras de Charlie qui portait un bandage. Charlie l'enleva rapidement de la table, hors de la vue de quiconque. « Oui, et bien, c'était de ma faute.. » marmonna-t-il.

« J'ai parlé de Pattenrond avec le professeur Mc Gonagall » coupa Hermione avant que Ron ne puisse ajouter un mot. _Evidemment, cette discussion a duré un moment_.

« Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Ginny entre deux bouchées de nourriture.

« Ginny. Ne parle pas la bouche pleine » la gronda machinalement Molly.

« Désolée Maman » répondit Ginny en roulant discrètement des yeux.

« Elle a dit 'N'essaye jamais de demander quelque chose à un Fléreur à moins d'avoir apporté du thon'. Non mais vraiment ! ». Sirius cacha un gloussement derrière sa main lorsqu'elle de retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Hermione avait été voir McGonagall sur sa recommandation. La sorcière, curieuse, avait fait une croisade personnelle de découvrir pourquoi Pattenrond avait poursuivi Peter après qu'Harry ait été arrêté. Elle était agacée du manque de franchise de Sirius sur toute cette affaire, mais il avait insisté en disant que Minerva était beaucoup plus qualifiée que lui pour donner des réponses.

Il fit à Hermione son sourire le plus désarmant, tout en donnant un rude coup de genou à Remus lorsque ce dernier mentionna à quel point la ressemblance entre Sirius et Gilderoy Lockhart était frappante. Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent avec suspicion devant l'aparté des deux maraudeurs. °_C'est mon histoire et je m'y tiens. Hermione, je ne pourrai jamais t'aider autant que Minerva. Après tout je suis un Animagus canin mâle. Elle, en tant que femelle et félin, devrait être capable de répondre à toutes les questions que pourrait susciter ton mystérieux animal bien que je ne pourrai le faire_, pensa Sirius mais il n'osa pas le dire à voix haute. Pas avec trois demoiselles à table.

« Dobby ! » gronda Harry en faisant sursauter Sirius. Remus se mit à rire.

« Tu es fait, Dobby » dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à l'elfe de maison qui avait été attrapé à rajouter du pudding dans l'assiette d'Harry. L'elfe de maison semblait entièrement satisfait de lui-même, ne s'ennuyant même pas à faire des excuses, il continuait à remplir magiquement l'assiette avec plus de nourriture. Harry repoussa son assiette et secoua la tête.

« Si je mange encore, j'explose » dit-il en les regardant tous. Ron et Hermione se levèrent automatiquement et Molly prit cela comme le signal qu'il ne fallait pas que le repas se prolonge.

« Peut-être devrions-nous aller un moment dans la bibliothèque ? » suggéra-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'Harry faisait souvent un petit somme dans une chaise près de la cheminée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à tout le monde pour s'installer. Arthur s'assit dans un coin de la pièce avec ses deux fils ainés. Charlie parlait avec animation aux deux autres, racontant une histoire avec profusion de détails et de grands gestes des mains. Sirius ne pouvait pas entendre de quoi Charlie était en train de parler mais si l'expression ironique de Bill était un indicateur, le second fils de Molly et Arthur était en train de parler de dragons. _Encore_. Sirius secoua la tête et renifla doucement. Comme s'il pouvait parler de quelque chose d'autre.

Les jumeaux et Ginny chahutait Ron sur le fait de perdre aux échecs contre Harry. Bien qu'il n'y ait eu que deux parties jusque là, Sirius avait vu l'expression de son neveu plusieurs fois dans les deux dernières semaines. Il jouait brillamment, puis faisait soudainement plusieurs mouvements maladroits qui lui faisaient perdre le jeu. Sirius le suspectait de le faire exprès mais il n'avait pas découvert pourquoi.

Remus s'installa à coté de Sirius avec une tasse de thé et soupira. Ses yeux suivirent ceux de Sirius.

« Comment penses-tu qu'il va ? » demanda Sirius à Remus. Ils avaient tous les deux surveillé Harry étroitement toute la nuit, essayant de déterminer comment il faisait maintenant que son rétablissement n'était plus aidé par le sort de Portus Anima.

« Bien. Il est épuisé mais c'est une fatigue physique. Je pense qu'il devrait bien dormir cette nuit » répondit Remus. Sirius se retourna pour fixe son ami, stupéfait ?

« Vraiment ? »

« Peut-être. Je me sens optimiste aujourd'hui » répondit Remus avec un doux sourire. Sirius renifla.

« Seulement parce que c'est une pleine lune ce soir » plaisanta-t-il sans y penser. Le sourire de Remus diminua juste un peut et Sirius frémit de sa propre insensibilité. ° _Tact, Black, tact ! Apprend à l'utiliser !_ Se gronda-t-il.

Remus nota la gêne de son ami et le rassura très vite. « Et penser que j'avais oublié » plaisanta-t-il, donnant un coup d'épaule à Sirius pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Sirius se remit à respirer alors qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir arrêté. _Merci Merlin, je n'ai pas tout fichu en l'air. Après tout, c'est Harry qui avait du lui expliquer les choses_.

_« Sirius, il est content d'avoir été guéri mais il pense que c'est à mes dépens. Et honnêtement, je pense qu'il se sent mal d'une certaine manière d'avoir été guéri alors que personne d'autre ne le peut… »_

Harry avait trainé sur la fin de son explication et son expression était devenue pensive, ce qui avait immédiatement mis Sirius sur ses gardes. Si son filleul était toujours une énigme de bien des façons, Sirius avait commencé à reconnaître lorsqu'une idée germait sans sa tête. Une fois qu'Harry s'était mis dans la tête qu'il pouvait aider quelqu'un… Sirius s'empêcha de frissonner.

C'était une discussion pour laquelle il savait qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Remus, réfléchissait ironiquement Sirius. Harry, en général, répondait mieux au calme et à la logique qu'aux ultimatums et plaidoiries passionnées. Cependant, cette conversation pouvait attendre un autre jour. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne humeur qui régnait et Harry n'allait pas entreprendre une croisade idéologique ce soir.

Lui et Remus se levèrent pour observer les Weasleys en action. Ça réchauffait le cœur de voir comment Ron et Hermione interagissaient ensemble, réagissant instinctivement à comment allait Harry, en encourageant les blagues des jumeaux ou en les distrayant. Ça rappelait à Sirius avec peine ses jours de maraudeurs et l'amitié qui allait bien au-delà des mots.

« Je le vois aussi. C'est à ça que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Remus doucement. « Ils sont si proches » acquiesça Sirius, clignant des yeux pour refouler des larmes indésirables.

Il détestait être comme ça, si émotionnel. Les choses l'avaient pris par surprise. Des souvenirs. Le simple parfum d'une rose pouvait le submerger dans l'instant. Dobby avait été blessé lorsque Remus avait insisté pour qu'il enlève tous les bouquets frais qu'il plaçait dans chaque pièce. Comment expliquer à un elfe de maison qu'un échappé d'Azkaban ne pouvait pas les supporter parce qu'ils lui rappelaient trop vivement le mariage de James et Lily et qu'il pouvait à peine respirer ? Et comment allait-il réussir à le cacher suffisamment pour être présent pour Harry ? Ça le terrifiait quotidiennement… Qu'il puisse faillir à son filleul.

« Regarde ce qu'il fait » dit Sirius, autant pour distraire son attention que celle de Remus. Son ami le connaissait trop bien ce qui, sans aucun doute, expliquait qu'il soit toujours collé à lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus

« Ça » dit Sirius en dirigeant l'attention de Remus avec ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il savait quoi regarder, c'était facile à voir. Harry essayait d'être bien, riant et parlant gentiment puis une ombre traversait son visage. Toujours si discrètement qu'il lui était facile de quitter discrètement la conversation et de glisser dans les ombres. C'était ce qu'il voulait que Remus voit –ce qu'Harry faisait juste maintenant. Son filleul était actuellement blotti, replié sur lui-même, dans son fauteuil, un observateur, pas un participant. Remus soupira et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Sirius.

« Je l'avais vu. Il s'isole… Mais regardent comment ils réagissent » murmura Remus secouant Sirius gentiment avant que ses pensées ne deviennent trop moroses.

Instinctivement, Ron comme Hermione se jetèrent sur Harry et le tirèrent en avant pour le faire revenir dans le cercle de leurs amis. Fred plaisanta bien haut sur une revanche contre les maraudeurs –ils avaient instauré un cessez le feu dans la guerre des blagues pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Molly (juste ce soir)- et agita de manière significative ses poches. Ron demanda une revanche aux échecs et Hermione murmura quelque chose qui le fit rire dans l'oreille d'Harry. Ginny faisait une bataille explosive avec George qui trichait de manière éhontée avec un jeu de cartes qui, réalisa Sirius, était un de leurs prototypes, il faisait glisser toutes les cartes explosives dans les mains de Ginny.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que James ressentait d'être père » songea doucement Sirius. Remus le tranquillisa et laissa glisser sa main de l'épaule de Sirius. « Il était si jeune ».

« Et bien il s'est jeté là-dedans comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Comme beaucoup d'autres anonymes » répliqua légèrement Remus.

« Je suis terrifié de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut » admit Sirius, la gorge serrée par le chagrin et la peur. Il aimait tellement Harry… Il ne pourrait pas supporter de le blesser.

« Sirius, je n'avais jamais pensé que je te verrai un jour trop analyser quelque chose. Harry t'aime. Il dépend de toi. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut rêver l'aider à surmonter les souvenirs d'Azkaban. Tu vas foirer à un moment ou un autre. Je te le garantis. Comme je vais le faire aussi. Il ne sait pas comment ne pas être seul, mais nous allons lui apprendre » dit Remus, sa voix devenant plus douce.

« Non. Plus aucun d'entre nous ne doit être seul » répondit Sirius sentant un rire naitre dans sa gorge. Espoir. Quel mot ridiculement simple pour quelque chose d'aussi parfait. Ils se soigneraient mutuellement. C'est ce que Remus essayait de dire. En regardant Harry maintenant, Sirius osait le croire. _Tu as un futur maintenant Harry et tu es mon futur. Que Merlin nous aide tous_. Et ensuite, Sirius se mit à rire, de bon cœur, faisant sourire Harry et les jumeaux. Le fait que Molly palisse un peu, le fit rire encore plus. _J'irais bien. Et toi aussi, Harry. Je le jure_.

**Finite Incantatem (ou FIN) *g***

**Voilà c'est fini de chez fini !**


End file.
